Flores Escuras
by Inna Puchkin Ievitich
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO] Quando Charles é capturado por uma organização secreta e usado como uma arma para localizar e destruir outros mutantes, Erik tem que encontrá-lo e salvá-lo. Erik continua dizendo a si mesmo que faz isso apenas pelo bem da espécie mutante. Até o momento em que encontra Charles.
1. Capítulo 1

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Aviso de Conteúdo:** Temas sombrios, morte de personagens secundários, tortura, encarceramento, violência.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Charles está morto.

Ou, ao menos, é assim que ele se sente. Ele não tem certeza.

Nada faz sentido aqui.

Ele deve estar surdo também. E cego.

Ou, então, ele pode ver em demasia - muitas luzes brilhantes, jaquetas brancas. Bisturis. Fios. Gritos. Gritaria interminável.

Ou muito alto, ou muito baixo.

Mortal quietude.

 _Meu nome é Charles Xavier. Eu sou um mutante. Eu sou um telepata_.

Ele repete as três sentenças como uma oração. Um mantra.

Estas são as três coisas que ele ainda pode lembrar, e a lembrança de ser um telepata já está lentamente desaparecendo.

Talvez ele não seja nem um pouco telepata. Talvez ele seja simplesmente insano.

Ele teme que vá esquecer disso muito cedo. Quem ele é. O que ele é. Por que. Peça por peça. Todo o resto já se foi.

 _Charles não está morto_ , ele diz a si mesmo. _Charles está morrendo_.

Há uma diferença.

Ou, pelo menos, costumava haver.

 _Charles está morrendo. Por favor, alguém, qualquer um, me ajude_.

* * *

 **Nota da Tradutora:** Então, esta é minha segunda tradução de uma história do universo de X-Men, centrada, toda ela, em Erik/Charles, e a minha primeira tradução do inglês para o português. Por que escolhi 'Dark Flowers', de Niphrehdil? Porque depois de ter experimentado uma ligeira catarse - tão enervante quanto inebriante - ao lê-la, me foi humanamente impossível não ceder à tentação - e ao desafio - de traduzi-la. Daqui até o fim são 30 capítulos e agora que o primeiro capítulo foi 'startado', não me resta mais nada além de continuar até o trigésimo!

Aos que aqui chegarem, deixo o prazer da leitura ao seu encargo.

Ressonâncias límbicas a todos!

Inna Puchkin


	2. Capítulo 2

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Tudo o que Erik ouve em primeiro lugar são sussurros. Sussurros vindos das ruas, das suas missões. Eles são vagos e cheios de incertezas.

Erik recusa-se a acreditar neles, recusa-se a ser movido por eles. Ele é o líder da Irmandade. Ele é Magneto; o dobrador de metal que ambos, seres humanos e mutantes, temem. Mas, enquanto os seres humanos odeiam-no e tentam persegui-lo, alguns mutantes o admiram e desejam juntar-se a ele, apesar de seu medo.

Eles saem em missões. Erik treina as crianças e os jovens, qualquer pessoa que tenha sido abandonado pelos humanos ou que queiram apenas pertencer a algum lugar. Erik oferece- lhes comida, abrigo e treinamento. Em troca, ele espera que lutem por ele. Todos o fazem.

Muitos morrem.

Erik não se importa, ele vê como danos colaterais.

Porém, cada vez que enterra alguém no quintal, na mente de Erik a desaprovação silenciosa de Charles aponta o dedo, culpando- o. Erik tem certeza que é tão somente a sua própria consciência disfarçando -se de Charles.

De qualquer forma, isso não importa. Erik não quer pensar em Charles.

Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Erik recusa-se a ser assombrado por alguém que ainda está vivo.

Quando, porém, os sussurros e rumores ficam mais alto, Erik sente uma pontada de preocupação em seu peito. E se for verdade? Em segredo, a Chimera, organização armada criada pelos humanos, e assim nomeada em referência à criatura mitológica grega, vinha perseguindo mutantes. E, de alguma forma, Chimera sabia exatamente onde os mutantes estavam e quais eram seus poderes. Eles eram implacáveis, rápidos e mortais. Ninguém tinha a mínima chance com eles; era como se Chimera soubesse o que estava por vir. Um a um eles levavam mutantes. E, com o tempo, tornavam-se mais poderosos. Eles estavam espalhando suas teias em todos os lugares, derrubando mutantes dos quais nem mesmo a Irmandade tinha ouvido falar. Inclusive crianças.

No fim, Erik não podia ignorar Chimera.

Ou, melhor – ele _podia_. No entanto, os rumores começavam a deixá-lo insone durante a noite.

 _Chimera sequestrou o telepata mais poderoso do mundo. Eles o estão usando como uma arma. Eles o corromperam. E depois virão atrás de todos nós_.

Erik olhou para o teto, odiando como seu estômago afundoucom o pensamento.

 _O telepata mais poderoso do mundo_. Os humanos podiam ser estúpidos, mas eles não cometiam erros quando se tratava da extensão dos poderes de Charles.

Tinha que ser Charles. Apenas _tinha_ que ser. Não poderia ser qualquer outra pessoa.

Erik sentiu a súbita e profunda satisfação obscura por Charles ter de sofrer a tortura e o cativeiro como ele sofreu. Primeiro, na sua infância, e depois, com a prisão no Pentágono. Charles, por fim, compreenderia a sua dor e agonia, os que se dirigiram até ele depois de Shaw e o motivaram a tanto em sua vida.

Mas esses pensamentos foram rapidamente deixados de lado. Doce, ingênuo Charles. Paralítico, idealista Charles. _Seu_ Charles. Capturado.

E provocou uma raiva tão feroz em Erik, que quase o assustou. Quase, mas não completamente.

Erik tinha evitado Charles e sua turma de mutantes todo esse tempo. Eles raramente se cruzavam. Contudo, sua Irmandade recém -formada não tinha ouvido nada acerca da escolahá seis meses. O silêncio parecia ameaçador agora que Erik voltava a pensar nisso.

E o medo em seu peito começou a piorar.

E se eles realmente tinham levado Charles? E se a Chimera tinha, de fato, torturado e obrigado Charles a usar seus poderes para rastrear mutantes? Da mesma forma que ele fazia com o Cérebro?

O pensamento assustou Erik bem mais do que ele queria admitir.

O idealista, o pacifista Charles não era uma ameaça para ele. Nunca fora. Mas usado como uma arma?

Charles, que podia ler mentes, cujo alcance telepático era maior que qualquer outro, que podia controlar as pessoas e seus desejos, criar ilusões, manipulá -las fisicamente?

Até Erik sabia que, se os rumores fossem verdade, cada mutante sobre a face da Terra estaria em perigo.

Ele fez pesquisas dia e noite. Ele manipulou, mentiu, mexeu os pauzinhos e até mesmo matou para obter mais informações. Ele usou tanto de violência quanto precisava.

Chimera era boa - a organização, toda ela, mal deixava pistas.

Mas até mesmo os inimigos mais astutos sempre têm falhas. _Há sempre uma falha no sistema._ Sempre.

Além disso, ele tinha a sua disposição as habilidades dos mutantes.

Então, depois de três semanas, eles conseguiram rastrear a sede da Chimera.

Foi num curto espaço de tempo, considerando o quão bem escondida a organização estava, mas, estranhamente, Erik sentiu o peso de cada dia de espera como se fosse o único torturado. Ele largou tudo para ir atrás de Chimera.

 _Estamos fazendo isso pelo bem da espécie mutante. Estamos fazendo isso em nome de um bem maior._

Erik recusou-se a admitir que tudo em que ele conseguia pensar era Charles - retirá- lo daquele lugar doente.

 _Que adorável rato de laboratório você daria, Charles_ , Erik disse-lhe uma vez em tom de brincadeira.

Agora o pensamento o enfermava.

Seria o eufemismo do ano dizer que seus sentimentos em relação a Charles estavam confusos, mas agora a única coisa que Erik sentia era determinação. Ele iria derrubar Chimera com a Irmandade. Ele não deixaria viva alma humana atrás de si. Frio e rápido. Erik deixou de ser Erik e tornou- se Magneto.

Magneto era implacável. Magneto era calmo. Magneto poderia arrancar estádios do chão se lhe agradasse. Magneto não se preocupava com um mutante apenas, ele se preocupava com a segurança e o futuro de todos eles. Magneto libertaria os mutantes capturados. _Mas você, Erik, tem apenas uma prioridade_ , a sua mente respondeu.

Erik esmagou a pequena voz com raiva.

Ele forçou-se a uma calma gélida enquanto a Irmandade aproximava-se da sede da Chimera, em seu jato particular.

 _Charles não é tão importante. Ele é alguém que você precisa encontrar a fim de completar esta missão. Pare de pensar nele. Pare de se preocupar. Como se o idiota ingênuo não tivesse lutado. Ele está bem, ele só precisa ser tirado daquii. Assim como todos os outros._

 _Concentre -se_.

Erik retirou o capacete da sua cabeça ao tempo em que gritava ordens a sua esquerda e direita. Seus mutantes obedeciam sem perguntas, como deveria ser.

Quando a sede da Chimera finalmente esteve à vista, um manhoso sorriso sádico espraiou-se nos lábios de Erik. _Humanos patéticos_.

Logo, a sede inteira seria preenchida com o som uivante dos alarmes.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Caos é onde Erik mais se sente em casa.

Ele nunca teve problema com tiros, explosões e gritos ao seu redor. Mais que tudo, isso sempre o fazia lembrar-se de sua própria mente. Era familiar. Mesmo aconchegante.

Erik nunca teve realmente medo de morrer ou da morte em geral. Por que teria? Ele já viu o pior sofrimento que a Terra pode proporcionar atrás dos campos de concentração. Morrer seria fácil. A morte é muito simples. Permanente. E, no entanto, era a mais poderosa motivação e alavancagem que Erik poderia usar contra os seres humanos. Então, de certa forma, ele tinha feito as pazes com a morte.

Alarmes soaram na sede da Chimera como um disco quebrado. Os humanos gritavam, reuniam armas e corriam pelos corredores. Eles tentavam entrar em contato com o mundo exterior e pedir reforço, mas com facilidade Erik apenas sacudia os dedos a fim de embaralhar todos os sinais de rádio com estática ou, simplesmente, danificar os transmissores e sistema de comunicação. O mesmo com os computadores. Câmeras e chaves de segurança. Fechaduras.

O metal tinia em todos os lugares ao seu redor. Era como um playground para Erik. Ele girou balas em pleno ar, lançando-as contra os humanos que as tinham disparado em sua direção.

Zip. Zap. Eles caiam no chão como marionetes.

Os membros da equipe de Erik tinham se dividido, cobrindo, sistematicamente, cada quadrante da sede e libertando os mutantes capturados.

Erik arrancava portas de suas dobradiças para revelar vários mutantes e suas celas. Eles se encolhiam diante dele, olhavam-no assombrados, encurralados como cães abatidos. Estavam prontos para atacar Erik, até que ele se revelou como um deles e disse- lhes para correr ou segui-lo. A maioria deles apenas correu e Erik não poderia culpa- los. O cativeiro fazia das pessoas ratos selvagens. Você poderia tornar -se obcecado com a liberdade se passasse muito tempo sem ela. Ele podia falar por experiência própria.

Tic-tac. Tic-tac.

O tempo passava, mesmo que não fizesse sentido.

Em uma guerra, o tempo sempre era, igualmente, a coisa mais preciosa e inútil que havia.

Erik derrubou laboratórios, soltando gritos e grunhidos de raiva enquanto quebrava, arrancava, jogava e esmagava. Ele queria transformar todo aquele lugar horrível em pó.

Ele não mostrou misericórdia. Não se importava como ou quanto as pessoas ali trabalhando tinham se envolvido nisso - se estavam lá e se não eram mutantes, Erik as derrubava. Elas tinham sua quota nessa tortura, esse massacre e xenofobia, e Erik não lhes tinha simpatia alguma. De fato, ele sentia satisfação em arrebatar suas vidas. Erik esmagou seus crânios dentro de seus capacetes de segurança, ele extraiu seu sangue ferroso através da sua pele, sufocou-os com seus colares, esfaqueou-os com as pernas das cadeiras – era um trabalho brutalmente imaginativo e Erik sentia-se como um artista. Ele pintou os corredores de vermelho e cacos de vidro, sorrindo cruelmente a sua passagem, cantarolando uma antiga canção de rock n' roll.

Logo, sua reputação o precedia no interior do edifício e os humanos sequer tentavam impedi-lo. Eles apenas corriam e a maioria era recebida com um pedaço de metal voando rapidamente as suas costas.

 _Tristes formigas._

Render a sede da Chimera foi fácil, quase fácil demais. Erik soltou uma risada incrédula quando viu suas tentativas de parar os membros da sua equipe a partir das câmeras de segurança ainda restantes. Lança-chamas? Armas? _Arcos e flechas?_

Se os membros da sua equipe mutante tivessem um gosto pelo sarcasmo, provavelmente também ririam da cara deles.

Erik sentiu satisfação brutal ao testemunhar isso.

Depois de Trask, a maioria dos seres humanos tinha se acalmado e o destino dos mutantes tornou-se incerto. Sim, todo o imbróglio com Trask havia impedido uma guerra aberta entre humanos e mutantes, mas sempre haveria aqueles que odiariam os que eram diferentes do restante, que procurariam prejudicá -los mesmo sem a participação do governo. Erik sabia disso. Ele soube disso o tempo todo. A paz nunca foi uma opção. Charles sempre foi muito ingênuo para ver isso.

 _Charles._

De repente, a satisfação de Erik entorpeceu quando lembrou-se do motivo de estar ali, em primeiro lugar. Ele havia dito aos outros que libertaria Charles. Era óbvio que Chimera guardaria o seu mais poderoso prisioneiro mutante com grande esmero, e Erik mal podia esperar para despedaçar essas pessoas. Ele queria ter o prazer de matar os bastardos doentes. _E nada disso tem a ver com Charles_ , Erik disse a si mesmo. _É apenas necessário pôr abaixo o círculo interno dessa organização._

Os sentidos de Erik se afiaram quando ele chegou cada vez mais fundo no coração do edifício. Era óbvio que ele estava se dirigindo ao lugar certo - havia mais portas, travas de segurança, alarmes e guardas aqui. Ele destruiu tudo em seu caminho. Era quase histericamente maravilhoso que todo o lugar parecesse ter sido esculpido em metal. Era como se fosse feito para divertir pessoalmente os caprichos de Erik e os lampejos de seus dedos.

Bang, bang. Os corpos caindo quase produziam uma batida rítmica.

Se houvesse mais tempo, Erik teria transformado tudo isso em uma dança macabra. _Dansemakabre_.

Estilhaços voavam em torno dele como neve. Ele fez tudo parecer como se acontecendo em câmera lenta.

Mas enquanto Erik atravessava mais portas, um sentimento perturbador e persistente começou a engatinhar por seu peito. Onde Charles estava? Ele não deveria estar tentando escapar como qualquer outro mutante liberto?

Ou eles haviam tirado sua cadeira de rodas e, então, ele simplesmente não podia fugir?

Raiva brilhou com o pensamento e veio à tona uma pequena parte da interminável culpa de Erik sobre os eventos sucedidos em Cuba. Erik provavelmente lembraria do modo como Charles havia caído na areia, até o fim de seus dias.

Ele, violentamente, forçou esses pensamentos de prosseguirem. _Foco_.

Porém, o ritmo de Erik começou a abrandar. Claramente, ele havia alcançado o setor mais fortemente vigiado da sede da Chimera, mas não registrava a presença de qualquer outro mutante há um tempo.

Ele olhou a sua volta a bagunça em que os corredores tinham se transformado. Ele deixou seus olhos vaguearem pelos longos corredores, que tão claramente lembravam uma prisão, porém quando Erik projetou o fluxo de energia em direção às portas, ele descobriu, para sua surpresa, que nenhuma delas estava trancada. Como se os humanos não se importassem se alguém tentasse fugir.

 _Ou se eles simplesmente_ _ **não conseguissem**_ _fugir_.

Erik rangeu os dentes. Eles eram assim tão estúpidos? Charles pode não ser capaz de andar, mas não levaria muito tempo para assumir a mente de alguém que o levasse embora, ou encontrar outra maneira de sair.

Foi só então quando ocorreu a Erik um pensamento horrível.

Talvez não fosse por causa da estupidez. Ou da arrogância. Talvez tenha sido por causa da _confiança_. Confiança de que Charles não seria capaz de fugir, com portas trancadas ou não.

Erik provou o gosto de biles na garganta, devido às implicações desse pensamento. Charles pode ser um monte de coisas, mas ele nunca foi violento, a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário. Ele sempre foi civilizado, sereno e poderia ser negociador. Mas os humanos convenceram-no a permanecer por vontade própria? Ou tiveram de corromper Charles severamente, ou então havia algo mais o segurando . Erik sentiu sua raiva interior ficar cada vez maior.

Ele sentiu a incerteza e a preocupação devorarem suas entranhas.

 _Preocupação_.

Tão peculiar sentimento.

Erik o odiava, porque implicava no fato de que ele se importava.

Ele já havia decidido há alguns anos que, em verdade, nunca mais se preocuparia com Charles. Isso foi o que disse a si mesmo.

Erik odiava estar errado.

 _Concentre- se. Concentre- se. Ele tem que estar aqui em algum lugar_.

De repente, Erik ouviu o som de passos correndo. Antes que ele realmente visse o homem que vinha em sua direção, acenou com a mão e puxou- o para o canto do corredor, prendendo-o de pé à parede com a ajuda de um cinto de metal e vários outros objetos em sua roupa.

Erik rosnou quando o viu – um homem acima do peso, careca, com um jaleco branco e testa suada. Ele tinha um olhar de pânico em seus olhos - como um cervo à luz dos faróis. Instantaneamente, Erik odiou o homem ainda mais porque o lembrava de todas as pessoas que haviam-no interditado e submetido à experiências na sua estadia no Pentágono.

 _Seus bastardos. Vocês são todos a mesma coisa._

O cientista parecia absolutamente aterrorizado com Erik e tornou-se fantasmagoricamente branco quando Erik o prendeu mais duramente contra a parede.

\- Ora, ora, ora... - Erik balbuciou. - O que temos aqui? - Ele brincou, com voz agradável, mas havia um tom de aço perigoso nele e os escombros enquadrando-o apenas ampliavam o efeito.

O cientista parecia ainda mais assustado.

\- Por favor, não me mate. Por favor! - implorou, apavorado.

\- Eu não vou te matar - Erik disse, a falsa cordialidade lentamente desaparecendo do seu rosto e voz. - Não ainda. Primeiramente, eu quero saber onde você está mantendo Charles Xavier.

O homem olhou autenticamente confuso por um tempo. Então, seu rosto se iluminou em realização.

\- Oh, você quer dizer "Reach"?

Erik não fez mais que erguer uma sobrancelha. O homem respirou nervoso e começou a suar copiosamente.

\- É como chamamos o objeto. Eu só sei o seu nome original porque vi o arquivo há alguns meses. Me desculpe, por favor, não...

\- "Objeto"? - disse Erik, com a voz perigosamente calma.

O homem olhou para ele.

\- Charles Xavier não é um "objeto". Nenhum de nós é, e nunca será. – disse Erik, sua raiva tornando-se ainda pior. - Nós não somos ratos para vocês experimentarem. - Erik cuspiu venenosamente.

\- Si-sim, claro, senhor. Sinto muito, essa é apenas a linguagem que usamos... eu só trabalho aqui e faço o que me é dito.

A expressão de Erik endureceu.

\- Eu não gosto de pessoas que seguem ordens cegamente.

Os olhos do cientista se arregalaram, uma vez que percebeu que tinha dito algo errado. Um soluço escapou da sua boca.

\- Por favor, meu nome é Tom e eu tenho uma família. E eu... eu, todavia, nunca maltratei "Reach", nunca participei de nada disso!

Erik olhou para o cientista. Ele deu uma boa olhada na sua roupa, corpo e cabelo. A cor de seus olhos.

\- Tom - Erik repetiu surdamente -, se você me disser onde estão mantendo Charles, você poderá viver por mais alguns minutos. Eu não me importo com você ou sua família. Você escolheu roubar vidas em nome de outros, então por que eu deveria ser um homem melhor e poupá-lo? Encarcerar alguém é pior do que matá -lo. Por que eu deveria me importar se você é a pessoa que fecha as portas ou que segura a chave, ou que esvazia as seringas, usa o chicote, dá as ordens ou apenas obedece? Como o seu papel nesta cadeia torna os seus pecados menos horríveis? Você participa, então aceita. Revolução e mudança precisam de pessoas que se recusam a fazer o que todo mundo diz à elas para fazer.

O cientista olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados e ofegava pesadamente. Sem dúvida, não sabia o que dizer.

Erik suspirou. Sua raiva e amargura pareciam apenas se alimentar dessa conversa.

\- Diga- me onde Charles está para que eu possa removê-lo e ir embora, e isto será tudo - disse ele, quase se sentindo cansado.

\- Re-removê-lo? - Tom gaguejou, em horror.

O estômago de Erik afundou pela forma como ele disse.

\- Você não pode... Ni-ninguém pode removê-lo. "Reach" fica aqui.

Erik deu um passo à frente e o movimento brusco assustou Tom, tanto que ele gritou. Os olhos de Erik queimavam quando ele olhou nos olhos de Tom.

\- O Que. Você. Quer. Dizer? - perguntou Erik, pronunciando cada palavra muito pausadamente.

Tom começou a tremer como uma folha:

\- " Reach" está...

\- PARE DE CHAMÁ-LO ASSIM! - Erik gritou e jogou o homem contra a parede outra vez para dar ênfase. Tom engasgou-se e seus membros se agitaram no ar, em impotência.

\- Tu-tudo be-bem. Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito! - O homem começou a derramar lágrimas silenciosas de medo. - A-a câmara é por aqui – disse ele, apontando para a direita. Erik olhou para a direção e depois de volta ao homem.

Ele calculou a situação por um tempo, a raiva tornando a concentração quase impossível de manter. Erik respirou fundo.

\- Você disse que eu não posso removê- lo. Por quê?

E então Erik assistiu, como em câmera lenta, a propagação do horror no rosto de Tom. Havia alguma estranha finalidade nela, como se Tom tivesse percebido que a última esperança dele sair dessa com vida acabara de ser destruída. Que o que ele estava prestes a dizer deixaria Erik no limite. Erik sentiu gelo começando a se espalhar em seu coração.

\- Po-porque... ele vai morrer se você fizer.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Silêncio.

Apenas silêncio.

Não o tipo de sensação relaxante que você pode ter em uma tarde de domingo ao beber chá.

É o tipo de silêncio onde não há nenhum som, nenhuma luz. Mesmo se você gritar, não há ar para conduzir a sua voz. Você não pode sequer ouvir -se gritar. Ou respirar. Ou sentir seus ossos rangendo sob o movimento, seus músculos estalando levemente. É como se você sequer existisse.

É _mortalmente_ tranquilo.

Silencioso.

O quão silencioso pode ser.

Charles está sozinho.

Ele não pode ver nada.

 _Meu nome é Charles Xavier. Eu sou um mutante._

Isso é tudo o que Charles pode produzir em sua mente. E, ainda assim, ele não pode ouvir sua própria voz. Ele não lembra como soaria.

Charles está começando a esquecer o que é ser "um mutante".

No entanto, ele mantém o mantra.

 _Meu nome é Charles Xavier. Eu sou um mutante._

 _Meu nome é Charles Xavier. Eu sou um mutante._

 _Meu nome é Charles Xavier. Eu sou um mutante._

 _Meu nome é Charles Xavier. Eu sou um mutante ..._

Charles tem certeza que também havia algo mais, mas ele não lembra o quê. Provavelmente não importa. Ele deve estar insano. Ou morto.

Ele não pode sentir seu corpo. Ele não pode sentir nada. Ele não pode sentir qualquer dor.

 _Dor._

Charles anseia pela dor, porque agora isso seria a única coisa real.

Ele nem lembra da aparência do seu próprio rosto. Ou corpo. Ou se ele ainda tem um corpo.

Há algo bem na borda da sua consciência, mas ele não consegue pegar.

Um momento depois, já se foi.

 _Meu nome é Charles Xavier. Eu sou um mutante ..._

Charles espera que isso acabe. O que quer que isso signifique.

 _Meu nome é Charles Xavier. Eu sou um ..._

 _Eu sou um ..._

Um o quê?

O que é isso? Charles sente seu poder de alcance escorregar como um sabonete, mesmo que ele não saiba mais o que é um sabonete.

Então a sensação sumiu, como tudo antes dela.

"SEU NOME É "REACH". Uma memória forte de repente grita com ele.

Charles olha para a memória, confuso.

Não.

Não. Isso não é verdade.

 _Meu nome é Charles Xavier. Eu sou..._

Mas Charles não sabe o que ele é. Só que esse outro nome não é dele. Ele ainda se recusa a repeti-lo.

Em vez disso, Charles se agarra à única coisa que lhe restou.

 _Meu nome é Charles Xavier._

 _Meu nome é Charles Xavier._

 _Meu nome é Charles Xavier._

 _Meu nome é Charles Xav..._

 _Xa ..._

Charles luta e luta contra, mas não há nada que possa fazer.

 _Meu nome é Charles._

 _Meu nome é Charles._

 _Meu nome é Charles..._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo** **5**

Por um momento, Erik ficou completamente paralisado. Ele olhou para o cientista a sua mercê, o qual acabara de lhe informar que se tentasse levar Charles dali ele morreria.

A mente de Erik negou-se a compreender o que foi dito.

 _Charles não pode morrer._

Ainda não.

Não nos _anos_ vindouros.

Logan dissera que ele e Charles viveriam até tornar-se velhos e grisalhos, confrontando-se por décadas devido a pontos de vista e ideologias diferentes. Erik teria ficado, estranhamente, bem com isso. Quase podia realizar a idéia, ele brincando de gato e rato com Charles. Se ambos não poderiam viver lado a lado, poderiam, ao menos, estar vivos na mesma época. A promessa de Logan sobre o futuro havia sido uma das razões pelas quais Erik nunca tinha realmente poupado pensamentos acerca de Charles, após a coisa toda com Trask. Ele tinha que _saber_ que Charles estaria bem, vivendo com seus próprios pontos de vista em algum lugar no futuro, sua escola talvez. E Erik teria deixado.

Naturalmente, Erik agora via o quão ridícula sua suposição foi. Todo o futuro mudou quando Mysticque não matou Trask. Não havia nenhuma garantia de nada agora. Absolutamente nenhuma.

Erik percebeu quão infantil tinha sido. Havia uma boa chance de que Charles poderia morrer. Isso se Charles já não estivesse morto.

 _Não. Pare. Concentre -se._

Lentamente, Erik voltou a si e começou a perceber as coisas ao seu redor. Percebeu que, por um longo tempo, estava olhando para a boca de Tom, sem ter ouvido nada do que o cientista dizia. Choque puro fez Erik paralisar, mas agora a sua ira começava a voltar. Ainda mais forte que antes.

Tom entoava apelações o tempo todo. Implorando por sua vida, mesmo que, aparentemente, já soubesse que não havia um cenário em que se safasse. O longo rastro de corpos deixados por Erik era uma prova disso.

De repente, o aperto sobre o homem intensificou e suas feições endureceram.

\- Leve- me até ele - rosnou.

O cientista parecia desamparado e Erik deixou-o resvalar no chão. O homem estava tremendo qual folha e olhou para cima, para Erik, com a face corada de lágrimas.

Erik não sentiu nenhuma piedade para com ele. Ele chutou o homem ao seu lado.

\- Mova-se! Leve-me até ele!

Tom não se moveu.

Parecia que ele estava mais com medo de mostrar o caminho do que ficar parado. Erik sentia-se cada vez mais doente ao imaginar qual o estado de Charles. Acorrentado? Trancado? Abatido? Quem ergueria a mão contra um aleijado pacifista?

\- EU DISSE "MOVA-SE"! - Erik gritou, de repente tomando ciência de que todos os objetos de metal do corredor estavam flutuando no ar, ameaçadoramente. Erik estava respirando pesadamente, sentindo sua raiva chegar a um ponto onde ele sequer podia controlar seus poderes em sua totalidade. Raiva, muita raiva.

O cientista finalmente disparou com passadas instáveis, tropeçando em direção a um corredor. Erik o seguiu com passos pesados que reverberavam a sua passagem. Faíscas de eletricidade voavam da tubulação e paredes destruídas. Tom olhava em volta como se, de um momento a outro, qualquer coisa fosse explodir. E poderia.

Erik não queria outra coisa senão despejar sua raiva no cientista, mas ele também sabia que ele encontraria Charles bem mais rápido dessa forma.

Tom guiou-o através de várias portas que Erik simplesmente arremessava no chão, mesmo que a maioria estivesse aberta.

A medida que adentravam no coração da prisão mais fortemente vigiado, Erik observou toneladas de máquinas e computadores de custo altíssimo, claramente tecnologia avançada. Havia salas cheias deles, fila por fila. Em seguida, havia os laboratórios. Dezenas deles com amostras e livros sobre suas mesas. Erik reconheceu alguns dos exemplos de pele ou cabelo nos frascos – pertenciam aos mutantes que ele tinha libertado mais cedo. Erik sentiu a biles subindo pela garganta novamente, fazendo-o sentir -se mal, sua ira tornando-se ainda mais abissal.

 _Não passamos de animais para eles. Aberrações._

As mãos de Erik fecharam-se em punhos.

Finalmente, Tom começou a diminuir a marcha. Eles passaram por uma sala que estava com a porta aberta e o fedor horrível que dela saía fez Erik enjoar. Ele quase passou por ela rapidamente, mas então viu uma luz azul. Erik estancou onde estava e usou o seu poder para abrir a porta metálica um pouco mais. O cheiro nauseabundo aumentou, porém a visão era muito pior. Ela quase fez Erik vomitar.

O chão estava cheio de sangue, resíduos e pedaços de corpos secos. Havia vários bisturis e lâminas espalhados pela sala e algo mais, um prisioneiro. Uma figura pendurada no teto, com os braços acorrentados, a cabeça pendida molemente contra seu peito. Erik teria reconhecido a forma mutante azul de Hank em qualquer lugar, mas ele quase não podia fazê-lo agora – o corpo do pobre homem estava tão lacerado, cortado e perfurado que ele poderia confundi -lo com o de outra pessoa qualquer. Outra _coisa_ qualquer. Algo que não se olha duas vezes.

Hank havia sido dilacerado. Literalmente.

E morto.

Ele estava bem morto.

Erik olhou para o mutante morto e sentiu uma pontada de tristeza. Ele nunca fora próximo ao rapaz, mas Hank havia sido um soldado decente e responsável na luta mais importante; Hank cuidou de Charles durante todos esses anos.

Erik engoliu em seco com a visão horrível. Ele ficou ali, parado, tanto quanto queria ir embora. Ele deixou que toda a raiva e impotência pungentes o envolvessem. Então, Erik usou o seu poder para libertar Hank dos grilhões que pendiam do teto, e seu corpo azul caiu pesadamente no chão. Assim, ao menos, parecia um pouco menos indigno.

Erik fitou-o, entorpecido. Isso era tudo o que podia fazer por Hank. Ambos nunca estiveram exatamente do mesmo lado, mas isso não significava que Erik tinha algo contra ele.

Além disso, Hank era um mutante. Um visivelmente diferente, que fazia com que os humanos o odiassem mais.

Erik virou-se para Tom sombriamente. O homem olhou para a cena diante de si como se nunca a tivesse visto. Seu rosto ficou verde e ele abaixou-se para vomitar.

 _Seus bastardos doentes. Seus hediondos bastardos doentes._

 _Vocês são os monstros, não nós. Não nós. Nós nunca fomos._

 _Eu juro, se vocês fizeram algo assim tão horrível com Charles, juro que vou caçá-los um a um, como cães, e despedaça-los._

 _Vou fazê-los arrepender-se de terem nascido. Todos e cada um de vocês._

Erik sentiu-se terrível por ter simpatizado com a idéia de Charles ter sido capturado. Ele viu e experimentou muitos horrores em sua vida, mas quase nada poderia se comparar a isso. Seu medo por Charles crescia a cada segundo e Erik agora sequer tentava inibi-lo. Ele estava absolutamente aterrorizado com a perspectiva do estado de Charles.

Mesmo enquanto Tom assegurava que não tivera qualquer conhecimento disso, Erik chutou-o de novo para que continuasse a andar.

Ele não suportava mais ficar nesse lugar um segundo sequer além do necessário. Ele estava tremendo de raiva.

As próximas portas passaram por seus olhos como uma névoa.

Quando, por fim, Tom abriu a última porta, extra larga, Erik nunca esperou ver o que via ali. Sua pele se arrepiou em horror quando vislumbrou a sala com equipamentos laboratoriais e milhares de fios, todos conectados à grande mesa metálica no meio dela. Sem precisar olhar, Erik sabia que, finalmente, havia encontrado Charles.

Ele caminhou lentamente em direção à mesa, sua respiração presa na garganta.

Charles estava deitado na grande mesa metálica, que tanto assemelhava-se a um caixão. As bordas eram altas e havia centenas de pequenos fios entrando e saindo do corpo de Charles.

De repente, Erik percebeu muitas coisas perturbadoras. Um: Charles muito provavelmente vinha sendo mantido nesse lugar desde que havia sido capturado. Eles o mantiveram vivo e 'funcionando' através dos tubos - Erik podia ver que o estavam alimentando intravenosamente, como se fosse um paciente em coma. Dois: os olhos de Charles estavam abertos, mas ele visivelmente não olhava para nada. Três: a maior parte das peças metálicas, do que parecia ser uma vaga réplica do Cérebro, ficava em torno da sua cabeça dele.

Porém, a visão mais terrível sequer se comparava.

 _Não. Não._

Sua mente só lhe dizia 'não' repetidamente.

A pele de Erik parecia formigar e comichar, e sua mente queimar.

Erik só podia ter a certeza do que viu quando sentiu o metal tranquilamente cantar para ele.

O corpo de Charles estava perfurado por dezenas de agulhas. Em todos os lugares. Havia agulhas introduzidas nas pernas, até nos joelhos, quadris, as laterais, braços... Mesmo no pescoço e têmporas. Devia ter mais de 50 delas, simetricamente em cada lado. Não havia sangue, o que indica que os buracos tinham estado lá um bom tempo. As agulhas eram extremamente finas, porém afiadas, e Erik divisou o comprimento delas com o seu poder. Algumas das agulhas entravam profundamente no corpo de Charles.

Erik teve que virar a cabeça para o lado, por um momento, e suspirar.

 _Meu Deus._

Tom tinha rastejado para o canto da sala, olhando Erik.

Por mais que Erik não desejasse fazê-lo, virou-se para Charles. Ele viu uma cicatriz antiga no braço de Charles, claramente deixada por um bisturi. Mas, com exceção disso, não havia outros ferimentos visíveis, apenas as agulhas e o estranho capacete.

\- Charles? - Erik sussurrou, e sua voz ficou presa em sua garganta. Ele parecia quebrado e impotente.

Charles não esboçou qualquer reação. Quando Erik se aproximou, imediatamente sentiu uma presença estranha no ar, como um campo estático. Parecia familiar e Erik levou um momento para perceber que era similar ao do seu próprio capacete.

Só que circundava a cabeça de Charles.

Erik levou um instante até entender a real implicação disso.

Eles tinham bloqueado a telepatia de Charles, obstruindo todos os sons e vozes do meio ao seu redor.

Tratava-se de privação sensorial e era uma forma de tortura. Pessoas podiam perdem a cabeça por causa disso.

Erik estava chocado demais para falar.

Sua imaginação preencheu as lacunas restantes – eles tinham usado a mente de Charles na sua própria versão do Cérebro. Eles haviam-no obrigado a rastrear mutantes e ler suas mentes, para saber sua natureza e habilidades, e, em seguida, Chimera os caçou. Foram assassinatos sistemáticos.

E quando eles quiseram silenciar Charles ou não encontraram nele mais nenhuma utilidade, bloquearam sua telepatia e obrigaram-no a mais completa imobilidade e ao mais profundo silêncio. Tanto física quanto mental. Como se fosse morto.

Repentinamente, Erik temeu que Charles já estivesse morto.

\- Charles? – Erik chamou-o mais uma vez e tropeçou ao seu lado. Charles estava completamente imóvel, os olhos abertos porém vidrados e sem brilho.

O coração de Erik martelou contra suas costelas, mas, felizmente, ele podia perceber a respiração de Charles. _Gott sei Dank. Gott sei Dank._

\- Você não pode movê-lo – disse Tom – Se o fizer, as agulhas vão perfurar seus órgãos vitais e ele vai sangrar mortalmente em poucos minutos – ele murmurou baixinho.

Erik respirava entre dentes. _De forma alguma_ ele deixaria Charles aqui.

Erik lançou um olhar sombrio para Tom. Por um instante, ele estava horrorizado demais para falar, mas, em seguida, a raiva tomou conta.

\- Há quanto tempo ele esteve aqui? – Erik mal reconhecia a sua própria voz.

\- Q-quatro meses.

Erik encarou-o e sentiu o peso do tempo.

\- O que vocês fizeram com ele? - perguntou Erik, ainda que, em parte, soubesse a resposta.

Tom passou a língua pelos lábios nervosamente.

\- Nós tentamos pedir-lhe para rastrear mutantes com seus poderes, mas ele se recusou. Nós, então, tentamos convencê-lo a fazer de bom grado, mas... ele não parava de dizer 'não'. Não importa o que fizeram com ele, quanta, uh, persuasão usamos... sua decisão permaneceu inalterada. Foi quando, então, começaram a conectá-lo ao homem azul. De alguma forma, eles ligaram suas mentes e... eu acho que "Reach" foi forçado a se sentir como o homem de pêlo azul durante semanas. O cara azul podia se curar muito facilmente, então... eles poderiam tortura-lo por horas, até dias - o cientista parecia pálido como um folha de papel.

Erik fechou os olhos e exalou pelo nariz. _Vocês forçaram Charles a entrar na cabeça de Hanks enquanto o torturavam? Como vocês puderam? Como puderam ..._

Ele sabia, sem que palavra fosse dita, que esse era o pior destino para Charles, mais do que qualquer outra coisa que fizessem a ele. E esses bastardos adivinharam.

 _Mein Gott._

Charles provavelmente sentiu Hank morrer.

 _Seus monstros. Seus..._

Mas Erik não conseguia encontrar uma palavra que descrevesse tamanha brutalidade.

Tom engoliu em seco.

\- "Reach" tentou todo tipo de loucura. Tentou controlar nossas mentes, mas o colocaram repetidamente em estado catatônico ou como dispositivo rastreador.

Erik quase engasgou novamente. Eles haviam forçado a mente de Charles a acessar o plano mental em escala global, como no Cérebro, para então lançá-lo na mais completa escuridão e privação sensorial? O contraste deve ter ultrapassado o limite da dor. Era como tirar uma pessoa do gelo frio e arremessa-la no inferno; o contraste apenas tornava pior. Tinham-no usado como a um brinquedo.

Erik temia que, de um momento a outro, Charles não pudesse mais diferenciar a sua mente da dos demais. Erik temia quanto dano essas pessoas poderiam tê-lo feito. O corpo de Charles já tinha sido ultrajado, mas se eles danificaram a sua mente brilhante...

Subitamente, Erik atacou Tom mais uma vez e jogou-o contra a parede.

\- Vocês ainda não perceberam o quão longe foram, não é? - Erik confronta, com as mãos tremendo de raiva. Agora ele estava fervendo e sentiu seu mundo tingir-se de vermelho. A sala inteira tremia, paredes de metal tinindo sob sua força esmagadora. Erik apertou os dedos com tanta força, que sentiu suas unhas tirarem sangue das palmas das mãos. - Se ele não sair dessa instalação vivo, eu juro que vou...

Mas Erik sequer podia pensar no que dizer. Ele estava ofegante, sem palavras.

Ele estava devastado com o fato de que esse tipo de tortura e abuso ainda pudesse existir.

Erik fantasiou formas de matar o cientista ou quanto tempo levaria para fazê-lo se simplesmente deixasse um grande tubo metálico realizar o trabalho. Ele não tinha mais nenhuma energia sobrando. Ele sequer sentiu prazer ao assistir o cientista cair de joelhos e morrer, com a poça de sangue sob si a se espalhar. Isso não lhe trouxe qualquer satisfação. Esse tipo de crime não pode ser compensado apenas com um pouco de vingança.

Erik correu de volta para Charles.

\- Charles, velho amigo... Eu vou te tirar daqui. - sussurrou, percorrendo os tubos e fios com os olhos. Ele deixou que seus poderes os atingissem, encontrando seus mecanismos e os lugares em que foram parafusados.

Erik sabia que se alguém tentasse puxar as agulhas do corpo de Charles, elas certamente o matariam. Puxar as agulhas com as mãos teria sido fatal. Sombriamente, Erik percebeu que a Chimera nunca teve a intenção de permitir que Charles saísse desse prédio novamente. Eles queriam usá- lo como uma arma e depois abandoná-lo como um brinquedo quebrado, quando se tornasse inútil.

Primeiro, Erik removeu os lados metálicos da cama-caixão, deixando-os chocar contra o chão. Isso deu-lhe espaço para retirar as agulhas.

\- Charles, isso pode doer. Sinto muito. - Erik murmurou, dirigindo sua concentração total para as agulhas. Ele começou pelas pernas de Charles, uma vez que este não seria capaz de sentir qualquer dor nessa região. Lentamente, muito lentamente, ele começou a puxar as agulhas com o seu poder, instintivamente atentando-se para não perfurar qualquer artéria principal ou veias, suas mãos pairando no ar. Ele não parou para pensar no que estava fazendo: se o fizesse, seu horror poderia assumir o controle.

Ele, literalmente, estava segurando a vida de Charles nas mãos, e não havia lugar para erros.

Uma a uma, as agulhas caíam ao chão. Erik tornava-se mais cuidadoso à medida em que as retirava dos quadris de Charles. Felizmente, nenhuma das agulhas atravessava o osso, apenas o músculo.

O trabalho foi lento, e Erik teve que mitigar o terror e raiva que sentia para se concentrar totalmente na tarefa. Não importou o quão cuidadoso ele tentou ser, em alguns lugares de onde as agulhas saíram começou a sangrar, formando uma piscina vermelha na camisa e na calça de Charles.

Erik ignorou. Conquanto nenhuma parte vital fosse atingida, ambos estariam bem.

Mas era como se o universo tivesse um péssimo senso de humor, pois logo em seguida Erik sentiu o metal de uma agulha curva sob algo pesado, e quando ele a puxou um fluxo volumoso de sangue começou jorrar do cotovelo de Charles. Erik amaldiçoou em voz baixa, mas ele não tinha mais tempo.

Ele removeu o restante das agulhas, porém quando chegou às têmporas de Charles tomou cuidado redobrado. Ele aproximou-se mais, cobrindo a boca momentaneamente com medo e repulsa. Erik tentou não engasgar ante à visão - as agulhas não eram profundas, mas foram inseridas sob a pele com a clara intenção de manter Charles no lugar e também, de algum modo, controlar a sua mente. A forma como as agulhas feriam a pele fez Erik querer matar alguém. Mas quando ele estava próximo, também pôde sentir a brisa de ar fraco saindo dos lábios de Charles. Isso manteve Erik firme.

Nem uma vez sequer Charles mostrou quaisquer sinais de dor ou desconforto. E isso assustou Erik mais do que qualquer gritaria ou esperneado.

Charles mantinha-se completamente imóvel e inalterado.

Mesmo quando as últimas agulhas caíram no chão, os fios partiram em dois e Erik destruiu o capacete hediondo, Charles não se moveu um centímetro. Erik apressou-se em amarrar algo em torno do cotovelo de Charles, a fim de diminuir o sangramento, porém só conseguiu fazer um curativo improvisado remotamente apertado. O sangramento continuou e o ferimento teria que ser tratado logo, mas agora não tinham tempo.

\- Certo, Charles, ouça... Eu vou tirá-lo desse pesadelo de lugar. Você vai ficar novo em folha - disse Erik, a voz suave e um frágil sorriso estampado em seus lábios.

Não é novidade que Charles não respondeu. Erik sentiu ser o único dali precisando de uma conversa gentil e tranquilizadora, bem mais que Charles. Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que ficara tão abalado. O grande Magneto havia se desintegrado. Aqui estava ele, preocupado somente com o doente e ferido Charles.

Do nada, as discórdias que ele e Charles sempre cultivaram haviam desaparecido. Suas disputas pareciam tão mesquinhas agora... Tudo parecia mesquinho agora.

As mãos de Erik tornaram-se mais cautelosas, pois elas envolviam o corpo delicado de Charles à altura do pescoço e joelhos. Erik ergueu Charles em seus braços e ele pesava muito pouco, ainda que estivesse completamente mole em seu aperto. Erik certificou-se que a cabeça de Charles repousasse em seu ombro. Seus olhos estavam abertos e vidrados como sempre.

A visão era enervante, contudo Erik decidiu ignorar o seu, viciosamente, crescente pânico.

Era como levar um cadáver, mas Erik recusou-se a se deixar levar por esses pensamentos.

 _Ele ainda está vivo. Ele ainda está aqui. Respirando. Você só precisa tirá-lo daqui._

Erik apertou Charles mais contra si, e afastou-se da mesa de metal destruída. Erik esmagou os dispositivos de uma vez por todas, apenas para liberar a sua raiva. Estas máquinas horríveis nunca voltariam a trabalhar novamente, Erik tinha certeza disso.

 _Tudo bem. Estamos saindo desse lugar agora_ , ele pensou consigo, apenas para lembrar que mesmo se as coisas voltassem ao normal e Charles fosse ele mesmo, não seria capaz de ouvir os pensamentos de Erik através do capacete.

\- Nós estamos saindo agora, Charles - ele disse em voz alta, porque assim, de alguma forma, fez a promessa parecer mais sólida.

Erik virou-se, movendo -se com cuidado, temendo o dano que as agulhas poderiam ter feito. Ele segurou Charles perto de seu peito, quando saiu do laboratório daquela prisão. Erik poupou-se de olhar para a sala que tinha se transformado na cova de Hank, mesmo que ainda pudesse sentir o cheiro podre de decadência alcança-lo enquanto atravessava o lugar.

\- Eles vão pagar por isso - Erik sussurrou para Charles, caminhando mais rápido. Ele passou por cima de escombros, escombros e corpos. Se Erik alguma vez nutriu o mais fraco sentimento de simpatia por essas pessoas, esse fora embora para sempre. – Eles nunca mais colocarão um dedo em cima de você - murmurou sombriamente.

Ao virar-se para caminhar rumo ao exterior da instalação e ao lugar de encontro do seu grupo, Erik deixava atrás de si os corredores como se fossem finos balões de ar colapsando, devido à falta de ar. Erik passou como um furacão, mas com a certeza absoluta de que nenhum dano fora feito ao telepata imóvel em seus braços. Instintivamente, ele aconchegou Charles mais perto de seu peito.

Chimera tinha perdido essa batalha.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo** **6**

Quanto mais se aproximava da última porta, Erik se tornava mais e mais dolorosamente consciente de algo quente e pegajoso manchando seu peito. O cotovelo de Charles estava sangrando rápido - tinha sangrado através do curativo improvisado às pressas e já estava ficando vermelho escuro.

Erik olhou nervosamente para a ferida. Teria uma das agulhas rompido uma artéria? Era provável, tanto quanto ele odiava admitir. _Droga._

Erik amaldiçoou em voz baixa.

Depois de tudo, ele não deixaria Charles sangrar até morrer. Erik mudou um pouco a posição do telepata em seus braços, apertando- o com força contra si, esperando que a pressão extra abrandasse o sangramento ainda que minimamente.

Os olhos de Charles estavam estranhamente vidrados, olhando fixamente para o nada. Sua pele perdia lentamente a cor enquanto a hemorragia fazia o seu trabalho cruel. Erik amaldiçoou e amaldiçoou um pouco mais. Charles parecia absolutamente horrível. Ele nunca pareceu tão mal, tão frágil, tão... morrendo.

Mesmo em Cuba, ele estivera acordado. Dolorido e angustiado, mas... muito vivo. _E ele vai ficar bem novamente. Concentre-se._

Erik teve que, forçosamente, tirar os olhos de cima de Charles e apressar os passos, tanto quanto podia.

O restante dos corredores atrás de si colapsou em um rangido alto.

Tão logo Erik chegou à última porta, abriu-a com o seu poder e caminhou em direção a luz de um dia nublado. Quase todos os membros da sua equipe já estavam ali, claramente esperando por ele.

\- Magneto! - Uma mulher alta, loira, por nome Fireball, o chamou. Seus olhos caíram em Charles. - É o telepata que você estava procurando?

Erik congelou por um momento antes de balançar afirmativamente a cabeça. A mudança repentina de se tornar Magneto e líder da equipe era algo confuso. Era como ter um enjôo. Erik lutou para se ajustar, como se fosse difícil encontrar o seu próprio lugar. Era como se a curta viagem ao interior do edifício o tivesse transformado, como se tão somente ver Charles tivesse apagado Magneto. Era como se, de repente, Magneto fosse uma personagem que ele forçou-se a interpretar. O sentimento era preocupante, mas Erik não teria tempo para refletir sobre isso.

\- Magneto! Nosso jato já foi levado por Hydro e Lock. Passamos o pente fino em todas as outras alas e libertamos todos os mutantes que conseguimos encontrar. Bee e Witch estão mortos.

Erik piscou, tentando acalmar sua respiração e manter sob controle o pânico crescente. Ele mal podia encarar os membros da sua equipe, como se tentasse lembrar de seus nomes e da sua finalidade. Erik vagamente presumia que todos esperavam que ele lhes fizesse perguntas, uma vez que os membros da sua Irmandade foram instruídos a somente falar quando necessário. Mas Erik só conseguia olhar para Charles e sentir o sangue dele encharcando o seu peito, percebendo, em horror entorpecido, que segundos estavam se passando, _tic-tac, tic-tac_ , e eles perdendo tempo.

Tudo o que Erik podia pensar era em como Charles estava imóvel em seus braços, a rapidez com que ele estava enfraquecendo e que eles precisavam sair dali agora.

Houve um pesado e incerto silêncio. Os membros da Irmandade olhavam com expectativa para Erik, e Erik olhava de volta.

Emma Frost foi a única que se aproximou dele, erguendo o queixo.

\- Bem, quais são as suas ordens, senhor? - perguntou. Ela nunca gostou de Erik, mas trabalhava na nova Irmandade porque, por enquanto, servia aos seus próprios fins desconhecidos. Ela olhou para Charles. Instantaneamente, a sua expressão confiante fraquejou. - Nossa, eles realmente o maltrataram - ela murmurou e deu um passo para trás, como se apenas o fato de estar perto de Charles significasse que a Chimera poderia prejudicá- la também. O sorriso dela morreu e ela parecia mais séria.

Ela pousou os olhos no rosto de Charles e inclinou a cabeça, como se estivesse ouvindo.

Repentinamente, o cérebro de Erik passou a funcionar de novo, ao lembrar que Frost podia ser de alguma utilidade. Erik engoliu em seco e ignorou as batidas do seu coração bem como o nó em seu estômago. Ele olhou rapidamente ao redor. Esforçou-se para se lembrar do que lhe haviam dito. O que era? _Algo sobre o avião? E baixas?_ Sim, dois mutantes tinham morrido. Erik realmente não se importava. Ele sequer lembrava quem eram. Tudo o que importava agora era tirar Charles dali.

\- O Jato. Certo - disse ele, com a voz rouca.

Erik pensou rápido. Seu plano consistia em sua equipe deixar o seu jato particular à distância logo após a sua chegada, sem que, no entanto, o usassem para fugir. Leap, seu próprio teletransportador, recentemente recrutado, deveria transportá-los.

Erik aclarou a voz.

\- Eu... Eu preciso de você para sair daqui. Todos vocês. Mas eu quero que Leap me leve em primeiro lugar...

\- Não. – Frost de repente disse, e algo no tom de sua voz fez com que todos parassem e voltarem-se para olhá-la. Todo o corpo dela ficou tenso e seus olhos se arregalaram de repente.

\- Não, nós não podemos... Não adianta. - ela começou a respirar bem alto, olhando Charles, erguendo a mão para a própria testa como se estivesse machucando. Ela parecia cautelosa, e o olhar inconfundível de medo e descrença enchia seu rosto. - Eu posso ver dentro da mente de Xavier. Isso... isso tudo foi uma armadilha. O círculo interno da Chimera sabia que estávamos chegando. O círculo de elite deixou as instalações minutos antes de chegarmos. Eles escaparam. Eles deixaram seu pessoal aqui para morrer e ser abatidos por nós, porque achavam que com isso nos fariam acreditar que ganhamos deles.

Todos olharam para ela.

Frost piscou e balançou a cabeça. Seu rosto se contorceu em raiva.

\- Pelo amor de Deus! Eles sabem os nossos nomes e rostos, nossas habilidades, histórias. Eu posso vê-los nas memórias de Xavier. Eles o forçaram a nos localizar com seus poderes, eles nos têm mapeado e incluído na sua lista de extermínio. Magneto é o único que ainda está nebuloso, provavelmente por causa do seu capacete. Eles sabiam do nosso plano, eles descobriram quando Magneto nos contou o plano de ataque, algumas horas antes de chegarmos aqui. É tudo uma encenação. E eles também sabem o que planejávamos fazer depois deste ataque. Eles viram o nosso esconderijo em nossas mentes. Não podemos voltar para lá! Nunca mais poderemos voltar! Temos que nos separar ou eles vão nos assassinar a todos.

Isso dividiu a Irmandade em falatório e comportamento nervosos. Erik levou um tempo tentando assimilar o discurso retórico de Frost.

\- Espere, então... se seguirmos o nosso plano original, morremos? - Fireball sussurrou.

\- Sim! Sim, isso é exatamente o que vai acontecer - disse Frost, jogando os braços para o ar, sem poder fazer nada – Eles nos permitiram libertar todos esses mutantes apenas porque não tiveram tempo para removê-los e também para nos deixar pensar que são fracos. E que nós os tínhamos destruído, ainda que os líderes mais importantes da organização estivessem por aí – Frost explicou.

Erik amaldiçoou. Ele sabia que precisava comandar rapidamente os mutantes ou a situação se tornaria uma espiral caótica. Erik deu um suspiro trêmulo.

\- Leap! Localize todos os lugares aleatórios que puder pensar e depois volte aqui. Esta equipe se reunirá novamente mais tarde, vou enviar um comando a todos vocês. Até lá, não atraiam muita atenção, escondam-se se preciso. Agora vão! - Erik rosnou com voz firme, e, felizmente, todos se puseram em ação.

Leap reuniu todos os mutantes mais próximos em um grupo. Erik queria que o teletransportador levasse ele e Charles em primeiro lugar, mas seus mutantes estavam à beira do pânico e o plano de Erik para chamar a atenção de Leap foi interrompida pela repentina sensação estranha e sinistra que fez Erik esquecer todo o resto. Ele olhou para Charles e ficou chocado com a forma cinza e pálida que aparentava. Ele estava enfraquecendo rapidamente.

\- Charles... – ele murmurou, quando seu coração solavancou e sua mente começou a entrar em pânico. Lentamente, Erik começou a abaixar- se, depositando, em parte, o corpo de Charles no chão, a fim de usar a outra mão livre para pressionar o máximo possível a ferida que sangrava rapidamente. A posição em que estavam ecoou através dos anos os eventos de Cuba; Erik segurando Charles em seus braços, a cabeça do telepata contra seu ombro, pernas insensíveis esparramadas no chão. Mas desta vez os brilhantes olhos azuis de Charles não olhavam para ele com esperança, penetrantes. Eles não olhavam para nada.

Mais uma vez, Erik não conseguia parar de pensar que era como segurar um cadáver. Tão frágil, tão pálido... tanto sangue. No entanto, ele sequer podia considerar a idéia de que Charles poderia morrer. Não era um cenário que Erik estava disposto a aceitar. _Ele precisa de ajuda. Um hospital. Qualquer coisa._

Erik percebeu que estava respirando com dificuldade, quase sufocando.

\- Charles. _Charles._ Você precisa acordar, certo? Ou só... só me mostre que ainda está comigo?

No fundo, Erik sabia que estava sendo ilógico e que o pânico tomara conta de si, mas ele não conseguia se concentrar em nada apropriadamente. Ele sequer temia por seus mutantes ou por sua própria vida. Sua atenção reduzia-se a Charles e apenas Charles. Era como se ele instintivamente soubesse que Charles não tinha muito tempo de sobra.

Erik olhou para cima, desespero irradiando dele. Ele sequer se importou com o quão fraco e vulnerável provavelmente parecia, tudo o que conseguia pensar era em tirar Charles do lugar. Para seu horror, Leap já havia desaparecido com todos, exceto Frost. Levaria mais segundos, até minutos antes do salto que o traria de volta. Por que Erik o deixou ir? Por que não parou o teletransportador a tempo? _Se Charles morrer devido a esse atraso..._

 _Pare. Pare!_

 _Ele NÃO vai morrer. Descubra algo. Planeje com antecedência. Concentre- se._

Frost estava a poucos metros de distância, olhando para Charles com uma expressão de choque no rosto normalmente controlado. Erik olhou para ela com olhos suplicantes.

\- Acorde-o. Ajude-o.

Era como se Erik estivesse implorando e Erik já havia jurado que nunca imploraria por qualquer coisa. Mas, francamente, ele não se importava. Sua boca estava seca, sua respiração saia em suspiros muito curtos e suas mãos estavam tremendo incontrolavelmente. Ele não se sentira impotente em anos.

Frost balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu... Eu não posso. Ele está muito longe, Magneto. Eles abusaram da sua mente por meses. Eles o torturaram, de forma que não posso mesmo... eu não acho que Xavier sequer poderia se reconhecer como um telepata. Sua mente está turva, sangrando... misturada com a de outros. Não faz sentido. É o caos. Eu não posso... não posso realmente encontrar qualquer lógica deixada lá. Tentaram apagar suas memórias, mas ele realmente as manteve. Não sei o que aconteceu com elas, no fim, se ainda estão lá ou não. É como uma biblioteca depois de um furacão . Uma bagunça completa.

Frost pareceu enojada. Por um momento, apenas um vento frio soprava no lugar agora vazio.

\- Eu não faria isso ao meu pior inimigo. Eu nunca gostei de Xavier e da sua escola estúpida, mas mesmo ele não merecia isso. - Ela balançou a cabeça tristemente. - Mas Xavier deu à Chimera uma boa luta, eu reconheço. Ele tentou se blindar, mas Chimera tinha outro telepata desfazendo seu trabalho. Nas condições físicas de Xavier, que não é uma maravilha, ele conseguiu resistir muito tempo. Ele não deveria ter sobrevivido, estritamente falando.

Erik soltou uma respiração rápida. Os nós em seu estômago apertando, e como último recurso, ele confiava em sua raiva.

\- Você tem que fazer alguma coisa! - disse Erik, erguendo a voz, estreitando seus olhos. Ele tentou parecer intimidante; tinha funcionado bem antes, mesmo se houvesse um tom histérico nele agora. A ira de Erik teria mais poder se ele não estivesse tremendo, pálido, desordenado e ajoelhado, ele que normalmente era tão cuidadosamente arrogante e inacessível, parecia quase patético. Ela suspirou.

\- Eu odeio dizer isso, _Erik_ , mas Charles também desistiu. Seu último instinto de auto proteção o fez retroceder- sua própria mente está desligando o seu corpo. Seu poder voltou-se para dentro, estendendo a mão para as profundezas dos sistemas neurológicos. Logo, ele forçará sua própria respiração a parar. Xavier não sabe onde está ou provavelmente até quem seja, porque ele não reconhece seus próprios caminhos mentais e vontade de sobreviver. Eu não sei como explicar isso melhor. É como um mecanismo instintivo de destruição que telepatas têm, mesmo que eu nunca tenha visto alguém usá-lo antes. Seus batimentos cardíacos já estão brandos. É somente uma questão de tempo até que ele pare de respirar e parta, Erik.

 _NÃO._

\- Não! Faça isso parar! - Erik gritou, os olhos arregalados e de repente embaçados com o formigamento quente em seus olhos.

 _Lágrimas?_ Ele estava chorando de verdade? A diversão sombria deflagrou na borda de pensamentos de Erik. Ele não tinha chorado em um longo tempo.

 _Enxugue seus olhos, Erik._ Isso é o que Charles tinha lhe dito no avião, durante o caso Trask. Agora, Erik teria dado qualquer coisa para ter Charles de volta assim - feroz e acusador. Ele prefere ter uma boa luta com Charles a isso. Qualquer coisa. Ele poderia brigar durante toda a semana, se se propusesse a isso. _Deuses, só deixem-no viver_.

Erik nem sabia o que fazer em um mundo sem Charles. Ele sequer tinha considerado ser uma possibilidade. _E você não vai fazer isso agora. Pare com isso._

Erik tocou seu rosto rapidamente, encontrando-o já molhado.

\- Você... Você tem que fazer alguma coisa, Emma. Por favor. Deve haver alguma coisa que você pode tentar. Detenha-o. Vamos levá- lo a um hospital e ...

\- E então o que? - Frost disse, alçando uma sobrancelha. - Se ele não sangrar até a morte, ele vai acabar como um vegetal. Ele não sabe quem ele é, Erik. Ele não se lembra de que é um telepata. Mesmo se acordar novamente, ele seria considerado insano. Ele não reconhece o seu próprio corpo, ou voz, ou rosto... Chimera tomou tudo isso dele. Ele pensaria que todas as vozes que ouve estão dentro da sua cabeça, e não seria capaz de filtrá- las. Ele é tão bom quanto um cérebro morto, Erik.

Agora lágrimas corriam livremente para os olhos de Erik. Perder Charles o faria sentir-se como um fracasso pessoal. Desespero pungente fez Erik sentir que não podia respirar enquanto as palavras de Emma calavam fundo. Erik engasgou e quase soluçou miseravelmente. Ele tentou engolir, para endurecer as suas características, para permanecer inalterado diante da crueldade que ele acabara de testemunhar no interior do prédio, mas o seu auto controle tinha começado a escorregar pelas mãos.

Erik cerrou os dentes.

\- Não. Charles não iria desistir assim. Deve haver alguma coisa... algo que não poderiam ter tirado dele. Você disse que Charles poderia ter memórias que não foram tocadas por eles - disse Erik, com uma voz trêmula. Ele segurou-se a qualquer coisa que podia, até a última gota de esperança que conseguiu reunir.

Frost tinha um olhar de pena em seu rosto, como o de um médico que tinha acabado de dizer a alguém que a pessoa amada morreria em breve.

Erik engoliu em seco e olhou para Charles. O sangramento tinha começado a desacelerar, Erik podia sentir isso. O pulso de Charles estava ficando mais fraco e irregular. Seu coração começava a parar.

Erik tocou o rosto úmido de Charles, seu cabelo longo e bagunçado. _Não se atreva a se destruir, seu idiota ingênuo._

A mente de Erik estava obnubilando, vacilante. Tentou pensar rápido. As palavras de Emma repetindo-se a si mesmas em sua cabeça. Subitamente, ele ligou, como as peças mais complicadas de um quebra- cabeça, e ele atirou em sua cabeça para Emma, os olhos brilhando. As engrenagens girando em sua cabeça rapidamente.

\- Você... Você disse que ele não poderia reconhecer a sua própria mente, certo? Por causa do que eles fizeram com ele? Mas ele poderia reconhecer a mente de outra pessoa? - Erik sussurrou.

Frost parecia duvidar.

\- Bem, em teoria, talvez. Mas isso só poderia ocorrer com uma mente que ela já conheça, que já tenha visitado. Ele tentou entrar na minha cabeça uma vez, mas não conseguiu, por isso não teria deixado qualquer vestígio de memória adequada. Não há nada de mim lá que eu possa tentar usar. Erik, você tem que aceitar que ele não vai ...

\- E quanto a mim? - Erik soltou, esperança desesperada acendendo em seu peito. – E a minha mente? Ele foi lá muitas vezes. Ele até mesmo chegou nas regiões mais profundas, onde as memórias estão. Ele deve reconhecê -la!

Frost pareceu de repente cansada.

\- Eu não acho que iria funcionar, Erik. Mesmo se isso acontecesse, ele poderia muito bem matá -lo de dentro da sua própria cabeça. Ele pode agarrar- se a sua mente como uma tábua de salvação, apenas para afogá- lo também. - disse, cruzando os braços. Ela fez uma pausa, até acrescentar cautelosamente: - Nós o tiramos das mãos da Chimera, Erik. Xavier não representa nenhuma ameaça para nós. Você deveria estar feliz, esta foi uma missão bem sucedida...

Erik apenas olhou para ela, piscando, incrédulo.

 _Uma missão bem sucedida?_

 _Bem suced..._

Para Magneto, talvez, fosse. Mas Erik não conseguia encontrar a força e a indiferença de seu alter ego em lugar nenhum. Ele estava perdido, inacessível. Erik virou-se para olhar para Charles, a agonia começando a instalar-se em seu peito oco. Erik olhou para os olhos sem vida, respirando com dificuldade. Ele não podia deixar isso acontecer. Em silêncio rápido, Erik tomou a sua decisão. Se anos antes alguém lhe tivesse dito que chegaria um dia em que ele faria isso por vontade própria, ele teria rido.

Mas não agora.

A mão de Erik tremia febrilmente quando ele a levou até sua própria cabeça e agarrou a borda do seu capacete. Seus dedos estavam escorregadios devido ao sangue de Charles, mas ele deu um aperto firme, com raiva do capacete, e ao sair, Erik o empurrou tão duramente no solo que a sua superfície rachou. Ele quase se sentia estranho sem o peso familiar do metal ao redor da sua cabeça, de alguma forma vulnerável. Mas agora, Erik sequer se preocupou com o fato de Emma poder ouvir seus pensamentos, ele não se importava em absoluto. Em vez disso, Erik pegou a mão frouxa de Charles, levantou- a e pressionou-a, desesperadamente, contra a sua própria têmpora. Era uma pobre imitação da marca de Charles, mas Erik lembrou que o telepata dissera uma vez que o ajudava a se concentrar.

A mão de Charles já estava muito fria, mas Erik segurou- a de encontro a sua pele.

\- Charles, eu estou aqui. - Erik sussurrou com uma voz demasiadamente alegre. - Você pode me encontrar. Você pode encontrar o caminho de volta de onde quer que esteja. Sou eu, Erik.

Silêncio.

Nada aconteceu.

O vento soprou tranquilamente, fazendo o cabelo de Frost dançar lentamente.

Mas Charles continuava imóvel.

Erik não conseguia sentir nada vindo da mente de Charles. Sem emoções, sem pensamentos projetados. Nem mesmo um ruído sequer. Havia apenas o silêncio.

\- Charles? - Erik tentou de novo, mais suave.

Nada.

Ele sentiu como se estivesse segurando uma boneca de pano, desejando que ganhasse vida.

Erik respirou calmante.

\- Charles. Eu sei que você ainda está aí, vamos lá. Ainda há tempo. Você é um telepata. Nós fizemos isso antes, lembra? Você costumava visitar minha mente o tempo todo. Durante nossas longas viagens rodoviárias. Lembra- se do Logan? Ou daquela vez que você me fez ver todos como se fossem frangos naquele bar?

Em qualquer outra situação, Erik teria se sentido ridículo, mas agora ele procurava em suas memórias as situações que estava descrevendo e tentou jogá -las em direção a Charles. Mesmo a estúpida memória dos frangos. Ele não tinha pensado nisso há anos. Erik sabia que era inexperiente e não era um telepata, mas isso não o impediu de tentar projetar as memórias mútuas de ambos na mente de Charles. Qualquer coisa que ele pudesse fazer para ajudar. Qualquer coisa que Charles poderia reconhecer.

Erik fechou os olhos, engolindo algo que lembrava um soluço. Parecia que havia algo preso na garganta. _Charles. Acorde. Não faça isso._

Erik apertou a mão de Charles firmemente na sua, como se isso pudesse simplesmente forçar Charles a chegar até sua mente.

É assim que tudo acabaria? Charles iria morrer em frente à sede destruída da Chimera. Charles Xavier morreria nos braços de Erik, aqui e agora. Erik sentiu seu coração já endurecer ante o pensamento. Se este mundo tomasse Charles dele, Erik o faria arder em chamas. Ele transformaria tudo em um inferno. Ele estava cansado de perder pessoas, de testemunhar a sua espécie atormentada, caçada e torturada. Erik estava cansado de todos os abusos, a prisão, o ódio. Ele crescera sem vínculos com ninguém por muito, muito tempo, para evitar ter o coração partido. Era mais fácil ser intocável, frio. Como Magneto. Ele queria ser indiferente, frio. Até com Raven ele fora assim.

Erik teve um súbito lampejo de Shaw rindo dele. E da sua própria mãe caindo ao chão, morta. Era como se todos estivessem rindo dele, apontando os dedos ossudos para ele.

Erik tentou proteger- se dos pensamentos e atingir as emoções mais obscuras que sempre estavam nadando sob a sua consciência: a raiva. Amargura. O gosto da vingança. As cartas com as quais Magneto jogava.

 _Uma missão bem sucedida._ Mentalmente, Erik tentou fazer disso uma missão bem sucedida da Irmandade, mas como poderia ser considerado uma vitória se Charles estava morrendo? Erik tentou fazer Charles parecer um acidente normal, outra vítima desta guerra sem fim, mas a cabeça não aceitou a idéia.

Charles tinha sido seu único bom amigo. Charles tinha acreditado nele, tinha visto algo de bom nele. E Erik suplicara por sua aceitação, o calor, que raramente haviam sido dirigidos a ele em toda sua condenada vida.

 _Charles, por favor, eu estou te implorando. Você não pode morrer hoje. Você deve viver até a velhice._

Erik não se atreveu a abrir os olhos. Ele estava com medo. Ele se concentrou em seus próprios dedos apertando o pulso de Charles. Um pulso fraco que ainda latejava contra seus dedos, mas já desaparecendo.

 _Charles. Encontre-me. Você pode não se lembrar de quem é, mas eu sim. Você é Charles Xavier. O telepata. E você precisa acordar._

Subitamente, Erik sentiu um pequeno puxão em sua cabeça. Era tão vago que quase pensou tratar-se da sua imaginação.

Os olhos de Erik se abriram de par em par e ele olhou para Charles.

 _Charles? Charles! Hey. Sim, encontre- me._ A mente de Erik corria. Adrenalina pulsando. Havia sido Charles? Teria sido por causa de algo que ele havia dito? Erik, imediatamente, começou a repetir suas palavras anteriores, tentando encontrar o gatilho para a resposta de Charles... _Eu me lembro de quem você é. Você é Charles Xavier. Você é telepata. Você precisa acordar._

Erik sentiu o mesmo puxão dentro da sua própria cabeça. Erik quase gritou de puro alívio. Ele olhou com expectativa para Charles.

\- Charles, é Erik. Eu estou aqui. - sussurrou.

 _Eu lembro quem você é, Charles. Seu nome é Charles Xavier. Você é telepata e você precisa acordar._

Agora, Erik sentiu um puxão forte. Ele o acolheu, o abraçou . Ele tentou agarra-lo como se mentalmente tentasse segurar a mão de Charles. Se foi realmente a mente de Charles, ele não iria deixá -la ir. De repente, Erik sentiu uma onda fraca em sua cabeça, como uma resposta a suas repetidas mensagens mentais. Uma voz vaga, irreconhecível, subitamente disse:

 _Meu nome é Charles._

O coração de Erik bateu forte e ele congelou completamente. Ele olhou para Charles, cuja forma física permanecia completamente inalterada. Lentamente, a agonia começava a se dissipar, na medida em que Erik sentia uma chama de esperança acender.

\- Sim. Sim! Sim, esse é o seu nome. Seu nome é Charles. - Erik repetiu instantaneamente, numa voz alta enrouquecida.

 _Meu nome é Charles_ , a voz tranquila disse na cabeça de Erik uma vez mais.

Erik fechou os olhos e uma lágrima de alívio caiu sobre o imóvel e pálido rosto de Charles.

 _Seu nome é Charles_ , Erik afirmou.

Uma pausa curta. Erik esperou, segurando a respiração.

 _Meu nome é Charles_.

Erik sentiu que poderia continuar com essa conversa simples para sempre. A voz não era exatamente a de Charles, uma vez que essa voz era estranha e distante, mas definitivamente vinha de Charles.

 _Seu nome é Charles_ , Erik repetiu.

 _Meu nome é Charles_.

Erik recebeu um melhor e mais suave aperto de Charles.

 _Olá, Charles. Meu nome é Erik._

Desta vez, levou tempo, mas a resposta veio.

 _Meu nome é Charles._

Erik engoliu em seco aliviado, e continuava concordando com a cabeça. _Sim, sim. Seu nome é Charles. Você precisa se manter firme. Fique na minha mente, está bem? Fique._

Alguns segundos se passaram, até que a mesma voz falou de novo, desta vez mais calmamente.

 _Meu nome é Charles._

A preocupação de Erik abateu-se sobre ele como uma onda assim que percebeu que Charles estava escapando novamente. Erik apressadamente tentou imaginar cordas mentais longas e laços enrolando-se em torno da presença extremamente fraca dentro de sua mente. Ele tentou se lembrar de todos os truques mentais que Charles havia-lhe contado outrora, em todos aqueles anos passados, mas não conseguia lembrar de nada sólido. Em vez disso, Erik teve que depositar a sua confiança na sua imaginação. Felizmente, os laços mentais apertaram quando Erik tentou puxá -los, e, como último recurso, imaginou que eles fossem feitos de metal. Tão abstratos quanto a mente - agora feitos de aço - tornaram-se vínculos, Erik alcanço-os com o seu poder e seguro-os tão firmemente quando podia. _Eu não vou deixa-lo ir. Fique comigo, Charles._

Erik piscou com força, sabendo que não havia mais tempo. Ele olhou para cima, a magia quebrada, para deparar-se, surpreso, quase impressionado, com o rosto de Frost.

\- Nós precisamos levá -lo a um hospital, AGORA! - Erik gritou.

Felizmente, foi o momento exato em que Leap materializou-se ao lado de Frost.

\- Eu acho que é hora de ir. - Leap disse, alegre como sempre, como se não houvesse preocupações no mundo.

Erik sentiu irromper a necessidade súbita de quebrar sua cara. Mas passou, tão logo Erik, muito zelosamente, envolveu Charles novamente em seus braços e ficou de pé. Antes que ele tivesse outra chance de olhar para cima ou até mesmo desenhar outro fôlego, Leap tinha agarrado seu ombro e, em seguida, eles já tinham partido.

O pátio estava vazio agora.

O capacete quebrado de Erik permaneceu jazido no chão, uma longa fratura em um dos lados.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Há vozes.

Há luzes.

Charles não sabe o que são ou o seu porquê.

Ele se sente como uma _tabula rasa_ – um quadro vazio. Não porque ele seja puro, mas porque a superfície do quadro estava preenchida com tantas cores que o conteúdo começava a se perder, a moldura cedendo. A pintura quase em ruínas.

Ele não sabe como se sente sobre isso. Ele realmente não sabe se sente algo.

Costumava haver alguma coisa. Algo importante.

Um momento atrás, Charles lembrou o que era. Agora está às margens da sua memória, da sua consciência, mas ele não pode entender.

Não há dor.

Por um momento, Charles acha sentir um toque suave, mas isso não pode ser verdade. Ninguém o tem tocado suavemente no que parece ser uma eternidade. Eram apenas bisturis e seringas. Agulhas.

Ainda que ele não consiga mais lembrar o que esses objetos são. É como saber o alfabeto de uma língua que ele não pode mais falar.

Charles quer lembrar o que esteve na sua mente todo esse tempo. Era algo importante, ele tem certeza disso.

Subitamente, depois da escuridão sem fim, a consciência de Charles o cutucou com um calor estranho. Como água morna misturando-se na sua escuridão.

Mas, de alguma forma, trouxe conforto a Charles. Há um eco do outro lado, vindo do outro mundo, se ainda há algo assim parecido lá fora.

 _Charles._

Alguém está puxando-o - a sensação é das mais desconfortáveis. Charles não quer ir. Ele só deseja sucumbir profundamente na quietude aveludada.

 _Charles._

É como se as pálpebras de Charles estivessem pesadamente fechadas, mesmo que ele não tenha um corpo ou, ao menos, não acha que tenha. Mas alguém continua cutucando- o, e Charles não pode seguir tranquilamente.

 _Charles._

De repente, há uma rachadura dolorosa. E é dessa forma que Charles vê uma luz ofuscante em seu nada escuro, e lembra-se do que ele tentava rememorar há tanto tempo.

 _Meu nome é Charles._

Isso é o que ele tentava lembrar. Ele tem um nome. E é Charles.

Não há nada mais além, e Charles se apega a isso.

 _Seu nome é Charles_ , a presença estranha diz.

 _Meu nome é Charles_ , ele se repete. Se pudesse sentir felicidade, ou alívio, ele sentiria.

Alguém está segurando sua cabeça acima da água, mantendo a luz brilhando. Dando- lhe um propósito.

 _Meu nome é Charles._

É mais fácil seguir desta forma.

 _Meu nome é Charles._

Contudo, por alguma razão, a escuridão parece envolver Charles mais apertadamente em suas garras. Charles tenta manter-se olhando para a luz, mas vai se ofuscando.

Teimosamente, algo do outro lado tenta manter a luz brilhando. Apesar do objetivo em comum, a luz fica piscando perigosamente.

Por alguma razão, Charles pode sentir o cheiro de ferro.

Estranho. Ele não sabe o que é. Ele lembra de algo, de _alguém_ , mas Charles não consegue cutucar a ferida.

 _Meu nome é Charles._

Então, há uma voz que Charles ouve e que não é a sua. Não há uma razão em particular de não ser, Charles apenas sabe que pertence a outra pessoa. Ela sussurra:

 _Fique._

Charles quer ficar. Ele continua a olhar para a luz, esperando, flutuante. Ele crê que toda a sua existência está piscando como uma vela sendo soprada, mas Charles se esforça para resistir.

A escuridão pode esperar um pouco mais.

Porque alguém lhe disse para ficar.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Mais tarde, quando Erik recordou, ele não tinha nenhuma memória concreta das primeiras horas no hospital.

Em um piscar de olhos, os arredores do pátio da Chimera mudaram para um hospital agitado. Leap tinha arriscado muito, surgindo no meio da Emergência Médica, mas até mesmo o jovem teletransportador parecia ter entendido que o tempo era um luxo que eles não tinham. Erik engasgou quando sua visão turva voltou ao normal e então olhou para Frost. Frost olhou de volta.

\- Boa sorte. – ela disse, surpreendentemente sincera, e voltou-se para Leap. Dois segundos depois, Leap sumiu com ela.

Erik foi deixado na Emergência, com Charles ainda em seus braços. Felizmente uma enfermeira os viu e começou a gritar para outras pessoas. Erik não conseguia ouvir nada, sua audição estava embaralhada e ele tinha dificuldade para respirar. Ele estava coberto com o sangue de Charles e pedaços de detritos e escombros metal.

Alguém correu para ele, perguntou alguma coisa, mas Erik apenas olhava.

Antes que ele percebesse, estavam levando Charles para longe e Erik queria segui-lo, porém alguém o impediu e ele não tinha nenhuma energia para se opor.

 _Charles_ , Erik disse dentro da sua própria cabeça, agarrado aos vínculos mentais trêmulos estabelecidos entre suas mentes, como uma tábua de salvação. _Lute._

Ele saberia se Charles a soltasse.

Ele saberia.

Erik sabia que ele podia senti r se a fraca presença na parte de trás da sua cabeça desaparecesse. Não que Erik permitiria isso acontecer.

E por causa disso, Erik concordou em ser levado para um quarto por uma enfermeira. Eles atendiam alguns cortes superficiais, faziam-no perguntas, tentaram tratar seu choque psicológico.

Erik não disse uma palavra durante todo o processo.

Ele voltou toda a sua atenção para dentro, para a presença vaga à margem da sua mente, certificando-se que estava lá. Erik dirigia todos os seus poderes para lá a fim de fortalecer os vínculos existentes. Ele sequer se incomodou de checar que alguns dos instrumentos hospitalares metálicos caiam ou flutuavam distraidamente no quarto em que estava.

* * *

Horas se passaram.

Erik olhava para uma parede branca.

Por um horrível momento, Erik sentia o fraco aperto de Charles deslizar, mas Erik ia mais fundo e puxava-o quase violentamente de volta. _Possessivo_. Isso é algo que Raven tinha lhe dito. _"Você é possessivo com as coisas que gosta, Erik"_ , Raven disse-lhe, metade culpando-o, metade provocando-o. Naquela época, Erik riu e balançou a cabeça em descrença.

* * *

Tempo perdido significativamente.

Enfermeiros pararam de tentar obter quaisquer respostas de Erik.

Quando um médico finalmente entrou, Erik acordou de seu transe.

\- O seu amigo quase dessangrou-se na nossa mesa, mas, felizmente, fizemos uma transfusão de sangue a tempo. Ele é um lutador de verdade. Agora eu não posso prometer nada, mas nesse momento ele está estável.

Erik balançou a cabeça, seu rosto uma máscara sem emoção.

No interior, o alívio era quase esmagador.

O médico pareceu estranho de repente e apoiou-se no outro pé, nervosamente.

\- Senhor, há também... algo que percebemos sobre sua espinha dorsal.

Erik ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim. Isso nada tem a ver com o que aconteceu hoje - disse Erik em voz alta, a primeira vez que ele tinha dito algo em horas. Sua voz estava rouca pela falta de uso. - É devido a um acidente antigo.

O médico pareceu aliviado.

\- Ah, bom saber. Nós achamos que o tecido da cicatriz parecia velho, mas eu queria ter certeza.

Erik não respondeu.

Ele olhou para o relógio sujo na parede.

\- Quanto tempo mais?

O médico ficou intrigado por um momento.

\- O que quer dizer? O processo de recuperação? Isso é... isso é difícil dizer. Seu corpo passou por um grande número de abusos - desnutrição, desidratação, alguma violência. Pode levar até dois meses para que se recupere fisicamente. No aspecto psicológico...

Os olhos de Erik fixaram-se no médico agora, e o médico apoiou-se no outro pé novamente, sob o olhar de escrutínio. O médico empurrou os óculos mais para cima.

\- Bem, só o tempo dirá. A situação parece sugerir que houve algum abuso de substâncias químicas, encontramos vestígios de alguns narcóticos na sua corrente sanguínea. E há, naturalmente, as perfurações...

\- Ele não é um maldito viciado - Erik chiou com raiva. – Aquelas perfurações foram forçadas. Daí as drogas.

O médico parecia abalado pela mudança repentina no comportamento de Erik.

\- Senhor, esta é uma situação que requer a polícia? Eu posso chamar...

\- Não! Nenhuma polícia! - Erik rosnou. A mesa de metal ao lado da sala moveu-se um pouco, e Erik forçou uma falsa polidez para encobrir o rosto. O médico olhou assustado. – Quero dizer, ao menos não ainda. Não, até que... até que ele melhore. - Erik murmurou, e parecia plausível.

\- Certo, é claro. - disse o médico e acenou com a cabeça. - Se você precisar de um lugar para dormir...

\- Não vou a lugar algum. - Erik disse simplesmente.

O médico balançou a cabeça, mesmo que parecesse discordar.

\- Bem, então. Mas eu sugiro que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você descanse um pouco adequadamente. Você passou por algum tipo de choque e é importante...

\- Sim, obrigado. Eu sei. - disse Erik, a voz firme. Ele queria que o homem desse o fora. Ele deveria estar com Charles, não com ele.

O médico finalmente deu meia volta para sair. Mas bem antes de girar a maçaneta da porta, ele virou a cabeça para Erik novamente.

\- Eu posso dizer que se importa muito com ele, senhor. Mas não se exija demais. Não há nada que você poderia ter feito para impedir. Às vezes, coisas ruins acontecem com gente boa.

Erik lançou um olhar sombrio.

\- Eu não sou "gente boa". E estas coisas não deveriam ser aceitas. Não podemos simplesmente jogar os braços para o ar, fingindo sermos impotentes. Essa é apenas uma forma de não se sentir mal quando outras pessoas sofrem por causa da nossa ignorância.

O médico olhou para ele, surpreso. Então seu rosto se suavizou.

\- Eu creio que já viu muita tragédia em sua vida, meu jovem. Tratei muitas pessoas como você. Fico triste se isso o faz pensar que é uma pessoa cruel ou que o mundo é cruel, mas o que eu vi de você hoje não foi crueldade. Longe disso. Segure- se a isso. Ou deixe que isso o segure. É muito mais fácil do que segurar-se a raiva. - O médico deu um sorriso tranquilizador.

Erik piscou e abriu a boca, mas descobriu que não tinha nada a dizer. O médico deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Boa noite.

* * *

Os dias se passaram.

Charles estava estável.

No terceiro dia, os enfermeiros disseram a Erik que ele iria sobreviver. Dificilmente. Mas, mesmo assim.

Eles finalmente deixaram Erik ficar no quarto.

* * *

Erik vagou pelo hospital, cochilando na cadeira desconfortável ao lado da cama de Charles. Ele tinha medo de dormir apropriadamente, porque temia que o aperto fraco que exercia na mente devastada de Charles escorregasse. Erik tinha pesadelos constantes em que se via acordando e descobrindo que Charles havia morrido durante o sono.

Afortunadamente, eles eram apenas pesadelos.

A equipe de enfermagem acostumou-se com ele, principalmente. Eles aprenderam a não fazer perguntas.

Mais dias se passaram.

Charles estava inconsciente, mas ao menos tinha ganhado um pouco de cor em seu rosto e pele. As marcas de agulha começaram a curar também, embora Erik tivesse certeza de que jamais esqueceria que elas estiveram lá. O cotovelo de Charles estava fortemente enfaixado. A desidratação também foi tratada; havia muitos tubos para cuidar dela. Erik odiava ver Charles ligado a tantos fios novamente, e ele teve que, constantemente, lembrar a si mesmo que estes humanos estavam tentando ajudar. Eles não sabiam o que Charles ou Erik eram. Erik lhes deu nomes falsos. Mas Erik estava paranoico com a Chimera - ele não parava de olhar por cima do ombro o tempo todo, ser excessivamente cauteloso com cada pessoa que se aproximava Charles.

Erik sabia que, cedo ou tarde, eles o encontrariam e a Charles. Mas agora, Erik não se atrevia a pensar em sair - Charles estava muito fraco.

Assim, os dias se tornaram semanas.

O corpo de Charles estava se recuperando, mesmo que lentamente, e Erik respirou um pouco mais aliviado. Ele estava à beira da exaustão, mas não se importou. Ele dormia o suficiente apenas para reabastecer, então poderia vigiar a determinada, ainda que sem brilho, presença de Charles dentro da sua própria cabeça. E para garantir que nenhum dano lhes fosse causado.

Erik não pensou uma única vez na sua Irmandade ou no que eles fariam agora.

Ele sabia que a Chimera usaria esse silêncio para reunir as suas tropas e recursos e atacar novamente. Mas Erik não conseguia se importar.

Ele estava lutando uma guerra que sentia que não podia ganhar. Ainda que o corpo de Charles tivesse sido salvo, não havia nenhuma garantia em relação a sua mente. Erik estava com medo de saber quanto de dano realmente havia lá, e se poderia ser reparado. Charles era o mais poderoso telepata conhecido, mas nem de tudo uma pessoa pode se recuperar. E Frost havia dito que Charles era tão bom quanto um vegetal.

Erik se recusou a acreditar nisso.

Charles tinha uma mente brilhante, Erik admitia, apesar do quão diferentes as suas visões de mundo eram.

Erik se recusou a desistir dele. E Erik estava perfeitamente ciente de que ele poderia simplesmente se afastar do hospital, reunir a Irmandade novamente e planejar uma vingança. Ele poderia deixar Charles aqui e nunca olhar para trás.

A idéia parecia errada.

E, estranhamente, Erik não encontrou nenhuma motivação ou pressa para sair.

Se ele era a única âncora de Charles, então iria ficar. Ele pediu Charles para ficar, por isso sentia que o mínimo que podia fazer era devolver o favor. Mesmo que Erik se sentisse como se não devesse nada a Charles.

* * *

Às vezes, Erik tentava de novo chegar até Charles falando com ele através da sua ligação telepática, sem, contudo, obter resposta. Ele disse a si mesmo que era por causa dos medicamentos.

* * *

Cinco semanas haviam se passado. O braço de Charles estava quase completamente curado. Os buracos de agulha desapareceram. O cuidado constante dos enfermeiros dava-o a certeza de que Charles parecia quase bem. Seu longo cabelo estava limpo, o rosto cheio de cor. A antiga cicatriz do bisturi vinha desbotando, porém claramente deixaria uma marca. Fisicamente, Charles estava quase recuperado. Mas, mesmo assim, não dava sinais de vir a acordar mesmo após diminuírem as drogas.

Erik só podia assistir. E esperar.

Às vezes, ele gentilmente puxava o link no fundo de sua mente, mas Charles não respondia.

Os temores de Erik começaram a piorar. E se Frost tinha razão e Charles ficasse qual um morto cerebral? E se tudo havia sido em vão? E se Erik tinha chegado tarde demais?

Contudo, após quatro dias, estando Charles completamente limpo das drogas, as enfermeiras começaram a olhar estranhamente para ele. Erik observou com cuidado.

Foi então que Erik também viu. Imagens. Flashes.

Charles estava projetando rápidos e pequenos flashes aqui e ali, para as pessoas fisicamente próximas a ele.

A maioria das imagens não chegava até Erik, mas ele também captou algumas. Os flashes não faziam sentido, todavia, eram apenas ruído ou sons distantes. O melhor palpite de Erik era que eles provinham de sonhos de Charles.

Felizmente, os enfermeiros não parecem perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Eles, às vezes, apenas congelavam no meio da frase, ou erguiam a sobrancelha quando captavam as projeções inquietas do telepata dentro de suas cabeças.

Erik podia lidar com isso. Ele estava feliz com o progresso de Charles, mesmo que não tivesse qualquer desenvolvimento.

No entanto, se continuasse assim, Erik sabia que em breve ficaria sem tempo. Chimera era muito eficaz para esperar.

Erik enviou uma mensagem a Leap. Policiais tinham começado a fazer perguntas sobre Charles e o "ataque" que o deixara em seu estado atual. Erik tentou segurá- los. Ele também enviou uma mensagem a Frost, pedindo-lhe para encontrar um esconderijo que pudesse responder a todos os tipos de necessidades. Ele não fazia a menor idéia de que ela ajudaria ou não, mas enviou uma mensagem mesmo assim.

Charles continuava projetando.

Mas não respondeu a Erik.

* * *

Depois de seis semanas, Erik passou a se sentir nervoso. Sua paranoia aumentou e ele tinha um mau pressentimento de que as coisas não ficariam tranquilas por mais tempo.

Charles continuava projetando imagens e sons, e às vezes abria os olhos, mas não estava realmente acordado. Ele não via nada ou fixava os olhos em qualquer coisa, não importa o quanto Erik tentasse.

Por sorte, a presença de Charles tornou-se um pouco mais forte na mente de Erik. Ele tentou conversar com Charles através de seu vínculo, porém sem sucesso. Isso, no entanto, não o impediu de tentar.

Charles estava completamente curado fisicamente. Ele tinha ficado mais forte e não corria mais perigo de vida.

 _Charles?_ Erik tentou, automaticamente, durante uma longa tarde. Ele esperava que o silêncio, assim como todas as vezes anteriores - mas em vez disso, ele sentiu uma onda fraca.

Erik encarou a forma imóvel de Charles na cama do hospital, e concentrou-seno seu link. _Charles?_ Ele perguntou de novo.

Não havia palavras, mas Erik sentiu uma pontada inconfundível de confusão se aproximando.

 _Charles. Seu nome é Charles. Está tudo bem. Você está seguro._

O silêncio se fez presente novamente.

Erik tentou, mas Charles não respondeu mais.

* * *

Os dias passavam devagar. Erik esperava impacientemente receber uma palavra de Frost ou Leap.

 _Charles?_ Erik tentou, o que parecia ser pela centésima vez naquele dia.

Ele não esperava resposta alguma. Erik estava tão acostumado com essa conversa unilateral que praticamente fazia isso no automático. Ele preenchia seus longos dia com isso.

Mas, em seguida, houve um lampejo de algo semelhante a confusão de novo, vindo de fora da sua cabeça. _Charles?,_ Erik chamou.

Uma pausa.

 _Charles_ , subitamente uma voz respondeu.

Erik quase pulou da cadeira devido à mudança brusca, e seus olhos se arregalaram. Levantou- se e correu para perto de Charles.

 _Charles? Você pode me ouvir?_

Houve um curto silêncio. Então, mais uma vez: _Charles_.

Erik, então, percebeu que a voz que estava ouvindo era a sua própria voz mental. Era como se ele estivesse falando consigo mesmo dentro da sua cabeça, mas ele podia sentir a outra voz vindo de fora dela. Definitivamente era Charles. _Ele não lembra da própria voz. Ele não lembra como ela soa. E então, ele usa a minha._

O pensamento era, simultaneamente, horrível e reconfortante. Era um bom sinal de que Charles estava, ao menos, se adaptando.

 _Charles. Seu nome é Charles Xavier_ , Erik disse lentamente.

Silêncio. Então... _Charles_...

 _... meu nome é Charles_.

A voz era neutra, sem emoção.

Erik fechou os olhos em enlevo, porque ainda era um progresso. _Sim, o seu nome é Charles_.

Então, de repente, Erik captou uma ponta fraca de emoção - confusão.

 _Meu nome é ... Charles?_

O coração de Erik pulou um pouco - certamente Charles não estava perdendo um pouco disto? Afinal de contas, esta tinha sido a única coisa que Charles dissera desde a fuga da sede da Chimera. Mas, em seguida, um outro pensamento ocorreu a Erik - e se Charles pensava que ele e Erik eram a mesma pessoa, que ambos eram Charles?

 _Sim. Seu nome é Charles. Meu nome é Erik._

Silêncio. Confusão.

 _Meu nome é Charles._

Erik não era uma pessoa muito paciente, mas ele estava surpreendentemente calmo agora. Ele tentou projetar calma.

 _Sim, o seu nome é Charles. Esse é o seu nome. O meu é Erik. Há dois de nós aqui._

Silêncio.

O silêncio continuou.

Erik temia que a conjuntura e as regras do mundo físico estivessem ofuscadas na cabeça de Charles.

 _Seu nome é Charles. Você é um telepata. Você pode ouvir meus pensamentos. Você é Charles e eu sou Erik_.

Uma onda de confusão.

 _Charles. Meu nome é Charles_.

Erik tentou manter o seu desespero sob controle. E foi quando ele estava prestes a desistir que a monótona voz falou novamente:

 _Erik_.

O som do seu próprio nome fez Erik ofegar em voz alta, e ele olhou para o corpo imóvel de Charles na cama. Não houve reconhecimento na forma como ele tinha pronunciou o nome de Erik. Charles apenas havia repetido o que tinha ouvido, ele realmente não sabia quem era Erik.

 _Meu nome é Erik_ , Erik disse lentamente.

 _Meu nome é Erik_ , Charles repetiu com a mesma voz.

 _Não, não!_ Erik disse apressadamente, quase obrigou -se a se acalmar para não confundir ou assustar Charles ainda mais.

 _Seu nome é Charles. Meu nome é Erik_ , explicou.

Silêncio.

Erik suspirou, frustrado com o quão impotente tudo isso parecia ser. Ele observou Charles e esforçou-se para encontrar uma forma de poder fazer Charles perceber que eles eram duas pessoas, e não uma só. De súbito, uma idéia ridícula veio a sua mente, mas era muito melhor do que tentar projetar imagens para Charles. Charles não havia prestado atenção às tentativas contínuas de Erik enviar imagens mentais dele ou de si mesmo. Charles não reconhecia seu próprio rosto. E Erik não era bom nisso, ele só sabia algumas coisas muito básicas de telepatia que Charles lhe ensinara há muito.

Então, Erik foi para o nível mais básico. Ele deu a Charles um olhar cauteloso, antes de procurar sua mão estendida sobre os lençóis brancos hospitalares. _Seu nome é Charles_ , Erik disse, e apertou o pulso de Charles levemente. Então, Erik soltou-o. _Meu nome é Erik_.

Confusão.

Silêncio.

Erik deu um novo aperto suave no pulso de Charles, envolvendo seus dedos cuidadosamente em torno. _Você é Charles_.

Erik soltou-o. _Eu sou Erik._

Houve um leve puxão na parte de trás da mente de Erik. Mais outro.

 _Erik_ , a voz disse das profundezas de Charles. Era uma afirmação novamente. Erik balançou a cabeça lentamente, respondendo: _Sim. Você é Charles. Eu sou Erik. Há dois de nós. Você e eu_.

Confusão. Em seguida, _CharlesErik_.

Erik alçou uma sobrancelha. O toque pareceu ter funcionado melhor, então ele decidiu prosseguir. Uma vez mais, ele tomou o pulso de Charles. _Você é Charles_.

Porém, dessa vez não o soltou, em vez disso ergueu a mão de Charles e envolveu os dedos frouxos em seu próprio pulso e apertou- os cuidadosamente em torno dele. _Este sou eu. Erik._

Confusão. Mas agora, Erik podia sentir que era pela falta de contato mútuo. Ele sentiu uma onda de alívio - sua idéia parecia funcionar. Quiçá, Charles ainda não tinha acordado porque não fazia idéia de que poderia controlar seu próprio corpo. Parecia fazer sentido.

Quanto mais Erik analisava Charles meticulosamente, mais tinha certeza de que ele podia registrar o seu toque e também a sua falta. Isso lhe deu a esperança de que Charles poderia começar a se recuperar. Erik ficava aterrorizado ao pensar que todo esse experimento era primário e que assim seria por um tempo mais, embora tenha havido progresso. Erik sentiu satisfação ao provar que Frost estava errada.

Charles novamente puxou o link da mente de Erik. Desta vez, um pouco mais forte. Era mais como um puxão e Erik estremeceu ante à mudança de força. Nem por um segundo sequer, no entanto, Charles deu a entender a Erik que isso poderia prejudica-lo – Frost tinha cometido esse erro. Não importa o quão perdido estava, Charles nunca fora violento. Erik o conhecia muito bem.

 _Erik. Charles_ , Charles disse vagarosamente, e agora sua voz não era tão monótona, mesmo que ainda fosse a de Erik.

 _Sim. Sim, exatamente._

Confusão, confusão.

 _Charles. Erik_ , Charles repetia.

 _Sim. Você é Charles, eu sou Erik_ , ele continuou dizendo.

Houve um longo silêncio. Então, Erik podia senti-lo lutando duramente. De repente, a voz de Charles mostrou-se abertamente confusa: _Por quê?_

Erik ficou tão deslumbrado pela súbita mudança de vocabulário de Charles, que levou um momento para pensar em algo a dizer.

 _Você foi ferido. Você tem dificuldade de lembrar as coisas, Charles._ Uma pausa.

 _Erik existe_ , Charles disse, agora um pouco mais monótono.

Erik assentiu com entusiasmo. _Sim, eu sou Erik, não você. Eu sou seu amigo._

A próxima pergunta de Charles pegou Erik desprevenido: _Por quê?_

Erik apenas olhou por um momento. Ele sabia que Charles não estava fazendo perguntas muito coerentes, mas ele ainda tinha que pensar em uma boa resposta. Ele mordeu o lábio. _Porque... porque eu me preocupo com você_ , Erik disse devagar.

 _Por quê?_

Erik cerrou os dentes. Ele não tinha certeza se ele estava pronto para esta conversa. Ele deu uma resposta vaga para evita- la. _Porque é isso que os amigos fazem._

Silêncio.

Erik se perguntou se eles vinham fazendo isso há muito e Charles estava cansado. Eles fizeram um grande avanço em tão pouco tempo. Mas ele não podia sentir qualquer vestígio de cansaço vindo de Charles. Ele puxou sua mente novamente.

 _Erik,_ Charles disse.

 _Sim, Charles?_ , Erik respondeu, para se certificar de que Charles finalmente entendeu que ambos eram pessoas diferentes.

 _Charles é... amigo de Erik?_

Erik piscou. Essa foi outra pergunta que ele não tinha previsto. Ele engoliu em seco. _Sim... Eu creio que sim._

Confusão. Isso precisava ser mais simples. Erik rapidamente acrescentou: _Sim. Charles, você é meu amigo também._

Ele quase teve vontade de dizer algo sobre o fato de que _Ei, nós, na verdade, podemos discordar disso porque existem muitas coisas a resolver,_ mas no momento isso não seria de real ajuda. Erik desejou que Charles pudesse acordar nesse instante e então eles teriam brincado com essa conversar ao modo "Você, Jane, Mim, Tarzan". Mas isso parecia tão distante... Um passo de cada vez, Erik lembrou a si mesmo. Um passo de cada vez...

Então, Charles finalmente disse: _Por que Erik não é Charles?_

Erik queria gritar de alívio. Charles estava chegando lá, lenta mas seguramente. _Porque nós somos duas pessoas diferentes. Você é Charles e tem o seu próprio corpo. Eu sou Erik e estou de pé ao seu lado._

Mais uma vez, houve a confusão familiar no fundo da mente de Charles. Erik se perguntou se era por causa do fato de Charles não poder realmente vê -lo, uma vez que seus olhos estavam fechados. Era tão frustrante tentar fazer Charles entender que ele tinha um corpo e que poderia voltar a ele agora e abrir os malditos olhos...

Erik obrigou-se a se acalmar. Charles ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo.

Uma vez mais, Erik lançou um olhar atento para o corpo imóvel. Então, lentamente, Erik deu outro aperto no pulso de Charles. _Seu corpo está aqui, Charles. Você só precisa retomar o controle sobre ele._

 _Por quê?_

 _Porque... Eu gostaria que fizesse. Porque você precisa acordar._

Houve um novo silêncio. Erik percebeu que Charles não seria capaz de fazer isso sem uma ajuda básica. Ele suspirou e ignorou o quão ridículo ou estranho se sentia. Então, estendeu a mão para o rosto de Charles e roçou a pele sob os olhos fechados. _Esses são os seus olhos. Você deve tentar abri- los._

Charles estava quieto.

Erik repetiu suas palavras e gestos e Charles irradiava confusão. _Charles não é Erik?_

 _Não. Nós somos Erik_ _ **E**_ _Charles._

Erik tornou a repetir o toque suave. _Estes são os olhos de Charles . Seus olhos. Você só precisa abri- los._

Houve uma longa pausa. Era como se Charles se voltasse um pouco para dentro e, por um momento, Erik temeu estar perdendo seu link. Mas, em seguida, as pálpebras de Charles contraíram.

 _Sim. Sim! É isso mesmo, Charles._

Charles repetiu o gesto e suas pálpebras se agitaram um pouco. Erik prendeu a respiração, seu coração de repente perdeu o ritmo. Duas fendas azuis brilharam sob as pálpebras e Erik não queria nada mais além de, finalmente, testemunhar aqueles olhos cerúleos enxergando novamente.

 _Charles não é Erik. Charles não é Erik_ , Charles repetia para si mesmo.

 _É isso mesmo, Charles. Agora abra os olhos._

Subitamente, os olhos de Charles abriram de par em par e Erik sentiu perder o fôlego. Os olhos azuis de Charles apontavam para o teto, e Erik sequer se atrevia a recuar. Os olhos de Charles eram estáticos, mas, definitivamente, havia alguma consciência neles. De repente, uma visão singular flutuou na cabeça de Erik. Era uma visão dupla vertiginosa. Ele tanto podia ver a partir dos seus próprios olhos como dos de Charles. Ele estava olhando simultaneamente para o teto e para Charles. Erik quase se assustou ao constatar o quão facilmente a mente de Charles havia se mesclado com a dele, usando -a como própria.

A extremidade do link estabelecido com a mente de Charles irradiada nova confusão, e Erik temia que Charles pudesse entrar em pânico. Erik tentou projetar calma na sua direção.

\- Charles - disse Erik em voz alta.

Charles piscou e sua mente enviou uma onda de confusão. Suas visões compartilhadas flutuavam estranhamente juntas.

\- Charles. Olhe para mim - disse Erik em voz alta.

Ele podia sentir Charles lutando para entender, para manter -se, mas sem conseguir. Erik se sentiu estranho ao fazê- lo, mas estendeu a mão para o rosto de Charles e, com sua mão, muito gentilmente, virou-o para si. Sua pele queimou quando os olhos muito azuis de Charles, de repente, olhavam na sua direção, mas não exatamente para ele.

\- Charles. Seus olhos estão abertos. Eu sou Erik, aquele que está de pé ao seu lado. Olhe para mim. – disse, cautelosamente.

 _Charles não é Erik. Charles não é Erik._

Houve uma breve pausa.

\- Charles - Erik repetiu, e inclinou- se, cortando a distância. – Olhe para mim. Eu estou bem aqui.

Dolorosamente lentos se passaram os segundos. Então, de súbito, os olhos de Charles moveram-se um pouco e começaram a passear. Erik podia ver a si mesmo de forma embaçada a partir da sua visão dupla confusa, enquanto Charles tinha problemas para fixar os olhos nele. Ele estava lutando duramente, mas não podia fazê- lo. Ele simplesmente não conseguia.

Como último recurso, Erik fechou os olhos. Ele podia sentir o puxão de Charles em sua mente, surpreso e temeroso, mas desapareceu muito rapidamente. A versão de Charles da sua visão compartilhada sumiu de repente. Erik sentiu enorme decepção. Eles tinham chegado tão perto... e agora Charles simplesmente voltou a fechar os olhos?

Erik suspirou e abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, cheio de frustração.

Mas quando os teve abertos, todo o seu mundo congelou por um momento.

Charles estava olhando diretamente para ele, seus olhos azuis penetrantes e fixos.

 _Charles_ _ **não**_ _é Erik_ , veio a resposta triunfante à mente de Erik.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Não demorou muito até que os médicos e enfermeiros atendessem Charles, fazendo exames e tentando diagnosticar seu estado mental.

Erik queria apenas trancar a porta e mantê-los fora, mas ele sabia que isso levantaria mais suspeitas. Então, ele deixou que os médicos se intrometessem e se acotovelassem, e esperou pacientemente até que eles saíssem.

O tempo passou.

Charles ficava cansado com facilidade e Erik estava quase com medo de deixá -lo dormir. E se ele não acordasse de novo? E se ele tivesse que recomeçar todo o seu trabalho desde o início?

Mas, felizmente, isso não parecia ser o caso.

* * *

Charles acordou novamente sem dificuldades, abriu os olhos e viu as pessoas que se deslocavam em seu quarto. Ele ficou quieto, como se estivesse observando um novo mundo onde Charles não era Erik, e não importava o que alguém fazia ou tentasse, ele não pronunciou uma só palavra em voz alta.

Erik passou horas apenas olhando para ele, paralisado. Ver os olhos de Charles tão nítidos e brilhantes depois de tanto tempo parecia estranho. Ele odiava o pestanejo em absoluto, o olhar vazio que tinha na sede da Chimera.

Charles não falava, mas Erik conseguia captar algumas de suas emoções através de seu link. Havia confusão, surpresa. Neutralidade. Silêncio.

Erik não tinha tentado falar com Charles após a conversa que, por fim, trouxera Charles de volta a si, porque ele queria dar tempo ao telepata. E Charles passou o seu tempo observando o ambiente e os médicos. Ele não tentou estabelecer qualquer contato com eles, e não respondeu as suas intermináveis tentativas de fazê- lo falar. Ele nunca movia nada além de seus olhos, todavia, e Erik não gostava disso. Mas, mais uma vez, ele afastou suas preocupações e se obrigou a ser paciente.

Depois de algum tempo, Charles perdeu a maior parte de seu interesse pelos enfermeiros e médicos. Em vez disso, começou a olhar para Erik.

A confusão disparava através do seu link. Era óbvio que Charles sabia que _Charles não é Erik_ , mas não conseguia descobrir o que isso significava exatamente. Charles olhava para Erik meticulosamente, observando cada centímetro do rosto, cabelo e olhos de Erik. Erik sentiu-se ridiculamente auto consciente sob o olhar observador, e se mexeu em sua cadeira várias vezes. Ter Charles olhando atentamente para ele era estranho. Não necessariamente e completamente desconfortável, mas... estranho.

Erik esperou um longo tempo antes que, com muito cuidado, o chamasse: _Charles?_

Charles parecia confuso e transmitiu isso através de seu link.

Erik tentou novamente, desta vez em voz alta.

\- Charles. Eu sou Erik. - disse ele lentamente.

Charles olhou para ele, seus olhos azuis de repente inquietos. Mas ele não respondeu.

Erik inclinou a cabeça.

\- Charles, meu nome é Erik. Você pode mover seus braços?

Confusão. Silêncio.

Agora que Erik podia realmente olhar Charles nos olhos, ele se sentiu extremamente hesitante em tocá- lo. Mas ele sabia que seria muito mais rápido dessa forma. Então, Erik ergueu-se e aproximou-se de Charles. Os olhos do telepata o seguiam.

\- Charles, você deve aprender a usar o seu corpo novamente. Nós não somos a mesma pessoa, você já entendeu isso. Agora, você pode mover o seu braço?

Charles apenas olhou fixamente para ele. Erik suspirou e reprimiu a vontade de revirar os olhos.

\- Dessa forma? - acrescentou, e levantou suas próprias mãos para o ar, acenando um pouco, depois baixando-as.

Novamente, houve um leve puxão através de seu link. Erik esperou alguns segundos de silêncio. Em seguida, seu coração saltou de surpresa quando suas próprias mãos uma vez mais ergueram-se no ar, mas não sob seu comando. Erik apenas olhava para elas erguidas no ar, com ligeiro horror, sentimento o movimento porém não o controlando. Então ele olhou para Charles de olhos arregalados, percebendo o que tinha acontecido. Erik tentou retomar o controle. _Não se desespere. Não o assuste_.

Mas era difícil não o fazer, quando Erik tinha uma boa lembrança de que Charles poderia, literalmente, controlar as pessoas se assim o quisesse. Erik engoliu em seco vendo como suas mãos pairavam no ar misteriosamente, e olhou para elas como se fossem membros alienígenas.

\- Charles, uh... Você moveu meus braços. Mas eles não são seus. Você tem seus próprios braços. – disse Erik, tentando parecer relaxado. A perda repentina do controle sobre suas mãos era mais que uma experiência horrível. Erik não se atreveu a tentar movê- las. Ele apostou que não poderia fazê- lo. Charles era instintivamente muito mais forte.

Erik engoliu em seco.

\- Charles... Seus braços estão ao seu lado. Você pode... você pode, por favor,soltar os meus?Charles irradiava confusão.

\- Charles _não_ é Erik, lembra? - Erik acrescentou, esperando que a declaração familiar o ajudasse. - Este... Isto é o meu corpo, não seu.

De repente, as mãos de Erik caíram molemente. Erik soltou um curto suspiro de alívio. Charles olhou -o atentamente. _Charles não é Erik_ , confirmou.

\- Sim, isso mesmo. - Erik disse, satisfeito de ouvir Charles falar mais uma vez e, cuidadosamente, tentou mover sua mão direita novamente. Para seu absoluto alívio, conseguiu fazê-lo. Ele estendeu a mão para o braço de Charles descansando na cama de hospital. Ele tocou-o muito de leve . - Este é o seu braço. Eu sei que você pode sentir. Basta tentar movê- lo, ok?

Charles parecia entender. Mas, novamente, foram as mãos de Erik que dispararam no ar, e Erik sentiu uma onda de frustração proveniente de Charles.

 _Não Charles_ , Charles disse, como se soubesse o que Erik queria dizer, mas sem sucesso na tentativa.

 _Exatamente_ , Erik disse, mais uma vez tentando não se descontrolar ao sentir suas próprias mãos se movendo por conta própria. Era bastante aterrorizante para ele que Charles pudesse usá-lo como uma marionete, como quão perfeitamente e desimpedidamente suas mentes tinham se conectado. Erik sabia, é claro, que dar a Charles passe livre a sua mente era um risco, mas, ainda assim, não hesitou em fazê , de alguma forma, Erik quase havia esquecido de como absolutamente e terrivelmente poderoso Charles era de fato. Sua telepatia e controle mental fluíam tão facilmente, tão fortemente, que Erik se esforçava a lembrar que Charles nunca iria machuca-lo. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Erik estava totalmente satisfeito com o fato de Charles ter escolhido usar seu poder apenas quando estritamente necessário. Ele, provavelmente, poderia fazer países ajoelharem-se em uma tarde, se quisesse.

Mas Erik afastou esses pensamentos assim que as suas mãos caíram de novo e ele, então, recuperou o comando. Charles olhou para ele de novo e deu um flash de concentração através de seu link.

Erik ergueu a mão em direção a cama novamente. Ele deixou os dedos escovarem o braço de Charles.

\- Você pode fazer isso. Basta mover o seu braço - disse em voz baixa.

Charles tentou claramente obedecer o seu pedido, mas não conseguiu. Erik esperou um longo tempo. Ao menos, no momento, Charles não estava aleatoriamente controlando seus braços. Erik teve uma idéia, mas sentiu-se extremamente relutante em experimentar. A medida, porém, que os segundos passavam, e Charles começava a irradiar mais e mais frustração, Erik forçou-se a ocultar toda a sua estranheza e apenas pegou a mão Charles. Mordendo o lábio com força, Erik tentou tornar o aperto tanto neutro quanto cuidadoso.

\- Aperte minha mão - disse Erik. – Assim – acrescentou e apertou a mão de Charles.

Os olhos de Charles deslizaram em direção às mãos. Ele podia, obviamente, sentir o toque. Esse parecia ser um movimento mais simples que se deslocar o braço inteiro.

 _Erik... a mão de Erik_ , Charles disse lentamente.

 _Sim, Charles, essa é a minha mão, você pode senti-la apertando a sua. Agora aperte de volta._

Os olhos de Charles voltarem-se para Erik e depois para suas mãos unidas. _Erik primeiro_ , Charles disse de repente.

Erik olhou para ele com surpresa e quase riu do quão comandante Charles soou. Mas, em seguida, ele fez o que Charles demandou. Charles olhava atentamente como os dedos de Erik contraiam e depois relaxavam. Erik podia sentir a presença de Charles no fundo de sua mente, observando como seu cérebro e corpo processavam o movimento.

 _Mais uma vez_ , disse Charles.

Erik sentiu uma pontada de diversão. Ele fez o que lhe foi dito. Ele podia sentir a concentração de Charles aprofundar, como Charles acompanhava o modo que o gesto era produzido e tentava imitá-lo.

 _Mais uma vez_ , Charles demandou. Erik teve que parar e olhar para ele - ambos tinham feito tanto progresso. Erik não tinha certeza, mas era como se a personalidade de Charles estivesse mostrando ligeiras nuances de sua existência. Esse tipo de teimosia, isso Erik conhecia muito bem.

Erik não percebeu que tinha se perdido em seus pensamentos, até que Charles puxou- o através do link, focando a sua atenção. _Erik. De Novo._

Erik não podia deixar de sorrir ironicamente para isso. Ele apertou a mão de Charles obedientemente.

Então, os dedos de Charles contraíram.

Erik prendeu a respiração. Ele deu outro aperto experimental e esperou. Os dedos de Charles moveram-se novamente. Segundos se passaram e, em seguida, os dedos de Charles envolveram os de Erik.

Erik teve que se conter para não gritar de alívio. O agarre de Charles não esmoreceu. _Isso mesmo, Charles. Essa é a sua mão e o seu corpo_ , disse Erik.

Charles olhou para ele e não havia nenhuma alegria espumante no fundo de seus olhos azuis. _A mão de Charles. Não Erik._

\- Exatamente. – disse Erik, acenando com a cabeça, e não pode deixar de sorrir um pouco. Erik apoio o peso do corpo no outro pé e respirou fundo. - Agora, tente soltar.

Charles fez.

\- E agora aperte de novo.

Charles fez.

Erik apenas acenava em satisfação e encorajamento. Ele estava prestes a dizer a Charles que isso era exatamente o que ele quis dizer, e repetir o gesto para se certificar que conseguiu. Mas, para a surpresa de Erik, Charles parecia assimilar muito mais rápido agora. Erik pulou em seu lugar quando Charles ergueu a mão lentamente para fora da cama em direção a ele.

Erik olhou para aquilo como se fosse o maior milagre que já tinha presenciado, com os olhos arregalados e, provavelmente, parecendo um idiota, quando a mão pairou no ar.

Em seguida, Charles aproximou-a a fim de pegar a manga da roupa de Erik, logo abaixo do ombro. _Erik_ , Charles disse, e sua voz mental, geralmente tão monótona, soou um pouco triunfante.

Erik apenas assentiu.

\- Sim... Sim. - conseguiu murmurar. Ele ainda não tinha se recuperado da demonstração de controle súbito de Charles sobre o seu corpo, quando ergueu a outra mão da cama também na sua direção. Antes que Erik compreendesse, Charles deu um aperto na sua camisa e deixou os dedos envolverem o material, levemente puxando -o para mais perto. Erik só podia acompanhar, completamente atordoado. Charles inspecionou o material, esticando os dedos por um tempo. Então ele o soltou, mas não colocou os braços de volta na cama. Em vez disso, soltou a blusa de Erik e agarrou sua mão, puxando-a para si. Então, ele segurou -a na frente do seu rosto. Erik permitiu, surpreso com o quão forte e ao mesmo tempo suave o aperto de Charles era. Charles olhou cuidadosamente para a mão entre as suas, traçando com os dedos as pequenas linhas e formas.

 _Erik. A mão de Erik_ , a voz de Charles murmurou, como se ele estivesse se certificando de que iria se lembrar mais tarde.

Erik apenas observava. A recuperação do movimento e da capacidade de comunicação de Charles era... encorajadora. Erik sentiu uma pontada de irritação com o fato de que essas pequenas coisas o deixavam autenticamente contente. Erik mal podia se reconhecer como o homem que fora há apenas algumas semanas, e o pensamento era feio e perturbador, então Erik o afastou rapidamente. Ele não teve tempo para refletir sobre suas próprias emoções e ações. Porque, de alguma forma, era muito fácil esquecer a raiva e a amargura - geralmente tão característico dele - quando ele via Charles progredir o tempo todo, bem diante de seus olhos. Esse quarto de hospital, de repente, se tornou toda a vida de Erik no presente, e ele não se preocupou em se concentrar em nada mais fora dele. Ele se sentia... bem.

E Erik nunca se sentia bem. Não realmente.

Mas seus pensamentos inquietos foram interrompidos quando Charles cuidadosamente enfiou a mão na dele, e começou a dobrar os dedos. Erik sentiu-se ridículo e infantil quando começou a fazer cócegas. Ele se recusou a isso e apenas esperou pacientemente enquanto Charles girava a mão no ar, flexionando os músculos e observando como tudo funcionava.

Finalmente, Charles parecia estar satisfeito. Ele soltou a mão e virou-se para olhar Erik com expectativa. Seus olhos estavam cheios de alegria e emoção; era quase infantil. Erik reprimiu um sorriso e inclinou a cabeça. Charles parecia um pouco confuso e depois inclinou a sua cabeça também.

Erik apenas observava. Charles tinha imitado seu movimento com perfeição, claramente aprendendo rápido. Erik inclinou a cabeça para o outro lado, experimentalmente, só para ver Charles repetindo o gesto. Agora Erik não podia evitar sorrir e, para sua surpresa, o rosto de Charles se contraiu. Nem uma única vez, antes, ele havia alterado a expressão do rosto e dos olhos, e Erik quase desviou o olhar. Muito lentamente, Charles ergueu as comissuras dos lábios em um leve sorriso torto. Não era realmente o sorriso de Charles, Erik poderia reconhecer como seu - já que era claramente uma tentativa de imita-lo - mas fez Charles parecer muito mais consigo mesmo que Erik não podia deixar de sorrir. O sorriso de Charles também ampliou.

Ficaram assim por um momento, apenas sorrindo como dois reflexos, olhando um para o outro. Em seguida, porém, Charles quebrou o contato e olhou para as pernas. Então, olhou para as pernas de Erik e, finalmente, para Erik com expectativa. Diversão brilhava em seus olhos e, de repente, Erik percebeu o que Charles queria que ele fizesse. Ele tinha aprendido a usar o seu corpo novamente , excetuando as pernas.

Erik sentiu uma vil e desagradável pontada de culpa em seu peito, e seu sorriso morreu em seus lábios. Uma sombra abateu-se sobre ele e Erik teve que se virar por um momento. Era como se água fria tivesse espirrado no rosto, fazendo- o tremer. Era verdadeiramente notável o quão doloroso isso o fez sentir-se, como se, repentinamente, um nó apertasse sua garganta. Ele não queria arruinar a alegria estampada nos olhos de Charles. Erik amaldiçoou mentalmente, xingou sem parar, porque ele lembrava muito bem dos eventos sucedidos em Cuba.

 _Erik. Erik primeiro_ , disse Charles.

Erik virou- se para Charles uma vez mais, o rosto sombrio. _Charles ... Sinto muito, mas ... você não pode andar._

Charles irradiava confusão. Até mesmo seu rosto se contorceu um pouco, agora que ele podia controlá-lo novamente. _Erik. Erik pode._

E, como exemplo, Erik, subitamente, sentiu sua perna mover e, em seguida, deu um passo a frente sem mexer um músculo por vontade própria. Tinha sido trabalho de Charles, tentando fazê- lo entender. E Erik entendia.

\- Sim, Charles, eu posso andar, mas você não pode. Houve um acidente há muito tempo - explicou ele em silêncio, tentando ignorar a culpa afiada sob sua pele.

O sorriso de Charles desbotou. Ele processou a informação. Houve uma repentina onda de tristeza irradiada de Charles quando ele olhou para suas próprias pernas, imóveis sob o cobertor branco do hospital.

 _Não ... não anda?_

Erik balançou a cabeça, quase acentuadamente demais. _Não ... não anda._

Charles olhou para ele, um pouco urgente. A esperança impressa em seu rosto fez Erik querer fugir da sala. _Por quê? Por que Erik anda e Charles não?_

A cabeça de Erik estava preenchida com as memórias de todos os anos passados, quando Banshee e Angel e os demais ainda eram inocentes e vivos... E Charles, com seu entusiasmo infindo, a sua paciência... E o momento em que tudo foi para inferno em Cuba. A maneira como Erik tinha extraído a bala de sua espinha. Erik empurrou as memórias para longe, quase com violência, como sempre fizera. Ele realmente nunca tinha feito as pazes com o que acontecera, nunca tinha descoberto o que realmente sentia acerca de tudo. Era muito mais fácil ficar com raiva e mágoa, afogar- se no trabalho e encontrar um sentido para a vingança todos esses anos depois. Era bem mais fácil ter raiva de Charles, culpá-lo por ser tão frustrantemente ingênuo. Tinha sido cômodo para Erik ver-se a si mesmo como a vítima, o mártir, e pintar todo o resto de preto e branco.

Charles puxou seu link. _Erik? Por Erik anda e Charles não?_ Ele repetiu, cada vez mais triste.

O nó na garganta de Erik apertou mais.

\- Porque... Porque você perdeu a sua capacidade de andar há muito tempo. Foi um acidente. Um acidente lamentável.

Charles afundou um pouco na cama. _Erik pode fazer Charles andar?_ Ele tentou, esperançoso.

Erik sentiu a raiva desesperada aumentando, porém dirigida a si mesmo.

\- Não, eu não posso fazê -lo andar novamente. Eu... Eu sinto muito.

 _Pode...Erik pode mover Charles_?

Isso era algo pelo qual Erik não esperava. Ele alçou uma sobrancelha e um pouco da sua culpa aliviou. _Bem... sim? Eu posso levar você, se precisar. Ou então você pode se locomover em uma cadeira de rodas._

Charles franziu a testa. Erik amaldiçoou e percebeu que estava sendo muito abstrato - a idéia de uma cadeira de rodas parecia um pouco complicada demais. _Sim, eu posso levá- lo, se preciso._

Instantaneamente, Charles sorriu de novo. _Erik move Charles_ , afirmou, como se fosse a resposta para tudo. Erik apenas assentiu com a cabeça, em acordo. Ele queria muito elaborar uma conversa, mas sabia que esse não era o momento. Erik se assustou quando viu um rápido lampejo de uma imagem de si mesmo... se movendo? _Erik move Charles_ , Charles repetiu, e, em seguida, a imagem desapareceu. Erik olhou para ele, intrigado. Charles tinha tentado claramente dar -lhe um exemplo através da imagem projetada, mas as pessoas que apareciam nela estavam erradas – ambas se pareciam com Erik. Então, Erik uniu as pontas - ele lembrou que Charles ainda não conseguia se lembrar do seu próprio rosto, ou de como a sua voz soava.

Erik vasculhou decididamente ao redor, olhando para as paredes. Ele pegou um pequeno espelho pendurado na parede oposta e colocou-o na frente de Charles.

\- Não, Charles, você não se parece comigo. Você se parece com isso - disse Erik, oferecendo espelho. Charles pegou-o com cautela, virando na sua direção. Quando viu a sua imagem refletida, engasgou. _Charles não é Erik_ , ele sussurrou, e desta vez a declaração pareceu conclusiva - como se ele houvesse compreendido finalmente o seu significado.

Erik podia sentir uma leve ponta de reconhecimento irradiando do link Charles. Charles olhou para seu próprio rosto por um longo tempo. Mas em poucos segundos algo mudou. Erik podia sentir algo sombrio despertar e, de repente, houve uma dor rasgando na sua cabeça. Erik gritou quando viu um flash de um bisturi erguido no ar por uma pessoa de jaleco, sem rosto. Houve uma enorme dor em todos as partes do seu corpo - agulhas, agulhas, fluxo interminável de agulhas e sangue e seu cérebro queimando.

O espelho caiu no chão, quebrando em milhões de pedaços. Erik não conseguia parar de gritar, e levou suas mãos à cabeça. Estas não eram suas memórias, e sim de Charles. Erik poderia reconhecer aquela sala horrível em qualquer lugar.

 _Charles! Charles! Pare, isso é apenas uma memória. Pare. Você está seguro!_

Mas a dor lancinante continuou e Erik viu mais flashes, de seringas sendo esvaziadas nas veias, de pessoas desconhecidas olhando para ele. Então ele viu um flash de Hank rugindo quando uma lâmina quente desenhou no peito azul e a forma como Charles sentiu cada lágrima e corte, como se a dor fosse infligida a ele.

\- Charles! Pare com isso! - Erik gritou, e mal conseguia enxergar. - CHARLES! Pare! Faça isso parar! São apenas memórias!

A dor só se intensificou. Erik sentiu seus joelhos começarem a tremer e sua cabeça prestes a rachar em duas. Erik fechou os olhos.

\- CHARLES! Me ouça! Você está seguro agora! Essas pessoas nunca mais vão machuca-lo!

Erik tinha de gritar em voz alta, a dor era absurdamente insuportável. Charles estava perdido no replay horrível de memórias caóticas, e Erik podia sentir todas e cada uma delas como se estivessem acontecendo agora. Erik tentou pensar rápido – falar não ajudava. Desesperado, ele recordou de uma imagem que Charles lhe enviou apenas há um momento, e rapidamente tentou formá-la ele mesmo.

Ele tentou jogar para Charles uma memória da cena ocorrida um pouco antes - de ambos no quarto do hospital, sorrindo - para acalmar Charles. Mas a memória não era forte o suficiente, ela foi devorada pela dor de Charles.

Erik respirava com dificuldade e tentou encontrar as lembranças mais fortes que tinha. Ele viu imagens da sua própria mãe, de Shaw, do Pentágono... de Raven. Mas ele se recusou a usá-las, porque não eram boas lembranças. Ele precisava de algo mais forte. Erik cavou mais fundo, puxou mais forte e abriu uma caixa trancada dentro da sua cabeça - um lugar cheio de recordações de Charles. Charles sorrindo. Charles rindo. Charles correndo no seu estúpido moletom cinza. Charles beijando a testa de Raven. Charles sorrindo, embriagado, com Erik num bar, em uma de suas viagens terrestres. Charles inclinando- se para Erik, seu hálito com cheiro de chá e mentol. Charles segurando uma arma contra a cabeça de Erik. Charles movendo uma peça de xadrez. Charles rindo. A testa enrugada de Charles. Charles tropeçando em um caminho rochoso e encontrando o apoio no ombro de Erik. Charles sorrindo, sorrindo, sempre sorrindo.

Então, finalmente, Erik encontrou a lembrança mais forte, a mais brilhante de todas - o rosto gentil de Charles, seus lábios dizendo: _"Há muito mais em você do que imagina, não apenas dor e raiva. Também existe o seu lado bom e você pode aproveita-lo"_.

Erik agarrou-se a essa memória e tentou jogá-la para Charles através da sua ligação, tão forte quanto podia. A dor continuou, todavia entorpecida. Erik se imaginava jogando a memória de novo e de novo, e repetiu tantas vezes que tinha certeza de que o cérebro de Charles a agarraria a qualquer instante. Erik tentou ignorar as imagens aterrorizantes que Charles estava vendo e focou-se em si mesmo. Ele acalentou a memória mais brilhante, tornou-a mais forte, repetindo-a uma e outra vez.

E então, como um raio clareando o céu, a dor parou tão abruptamente como tinha começado.

Erik engasgou e caiu de joelhos quando sua visão clareou, e, abruptamente, ele estava de volta ao quarto de hospital, respirando com dificuldade. Um segundo se um bom tempo antes de ele conseguir voltar a si, apoiando-se na cama de Charles. Preocupado, Erik procurou o rosto de Charles. Os horrores ainda estavam estampados no seu rosto, eles ecoavam seu teor cruel através de seus olhos. Mas também havia outra coisa.

Para Erik era como se ambos estivessem se equilibrando num fio de circo. Um fio muito instável. Qualquer cutucão descuidado poderia jogá-los de volta às lembrançasnaChimera, e Erik tinha certeza que não seria capaz de desenterrá- las neste momento. Charles estava tremendo , claramente mal se segurando. Eles estavam em uma encruzilhada - se Erik perdesse Charles, provavelmente perderia para sempre e Charles iria arrastá -lo com ele. Erik se afogaria, assim como Frosttinha dito. Eles acabariam vegetando.

Erik respirou calmamente.

\- Charles - ele sussurrou com cautela. Seus olhos azuis estavam cheios de agonia, mal contendo a ferida e a tortura. - Charles, está tudo bem. Você está seguro. Eu estou aqui e...essas pessoas nunca mais erguerão um dedo contra você. Você está seguro comigo, eu prometo. Nenhum dano lhe será causado.

Charles só olhou de volta. Erik podia senti- lo vacilante.

\- Olha, Charles... - Erik disse, tentando ocultar seu pânico crescente -Você viu a memória, certo? A minha memória? Aquela em que estamos em um grande campo verde, de céu azul, e um grande edifício próximo? Aqueles somos você e eu, Erik e Charles. Segure- se a isso. Apenas segure.

Charles parecia triste e ele fechou os olhos, tremendo muito. Erik tentou jogar a memória de Charles mais uma vez. Como um gesto de pânico, ele deu um aperto no pulso de Charles.

\- Só se concentre na memória - disse Erik, quase implorando. Charles afundou na cama, com os olhos ainda fechados. Erik se inclinou, aproximando, pegando a bochecha Charles e virando o rosto para si. - Não se perca agora, Charles, fique comigo.

Algo nestas palavras fez Charles abrir os olhos novamente e voltá-los para Erik. _Fique_ , ele repetiu lentamente.

 _Sim, fique, Charles. Fique._

Finalmente, Erik podia sentir o perigo se distanciando. A extremidade do link que vinha de Charles concentrou- se na memória de Erik e examinou-a como um precioso artefato. Aos poucos, as lembranças dos eventos sucedidos na sede da Chimera se tornaram opacas, distantes, e Erik podia sentir a presença de Charles tornado-se mais forte uma vez mais. _Graças a Deus. Graças a Deus._

Charles se acalmou, pouco a pouco. Erik soltou um suspiro de alívio, limpando o suor da testa. Ele notou que seu nariz tinha começou a sangrar e Erik teve que pegar um pouco de papel e pressioná-lo lá por um tempo. Alguns enfermeiros também vieram para checá-los, uma vez que tinham ouvido alguns ruídos. Erik explicou algo que não parecia muito crível, mas, finalmente, depois de uma longa conversa, os enfermeiros insatisfeitos e mal -humoradosse retiraram.

Tinha se passado muito tempo. O nariz de Erik parou de sangrar. Charles ainda estava contemplando a memória, totalmente à parte das enfermeiras. Ele tinha ficado em silêncio por um longo tempo.

\- Charles? - Erik chamou.

 _Erik_ , Charles respondeu, como sempre na voz do outro. Então, Erik percebeu a hesitação de Charles - mas, felizmente, apenas leve, inofensiva. Em seguida, Charles recomeçou a falar: _Charles... Charles não..._ Erik ergueu uma sobrancelha. Charles imitou. _Charles não... eu não...Eu não sôo assim_ , disse ele, incerto, e sua voz mental pareceu menos monótona e, de alguma forma... um pouco menos como Erik.

Erik já estava tão acostumado com Charles se valendo da sua voz para se comunicar, que sentiu-se estranho com o fato do telepata notar a diferença. Além disso, Erik sentiu-se totalmente aliviado porque o perigo tinha passado e porque algo tão trivial havia chamado a atenção de Charles. E, acima de tudo... Charles tinha se referido a si mesmo corretamente pela primeira vez.

 _Não, Charles, você não soa como eu. Você tem a sua própria voz_ , Erik respondeu.

Silêncio. Charles fitou- o com curiosidade. _Charles e Erik não soam igual_ , disse ele, observando a reação de Erik... _Nó... nós não fazemos o mesmo som_.

Erik deu um sorriso vitorioso e acenou com a cabeça.

\- Você está certo - disse ele em voz alta.

Charles retornou à memória de Erik, ouvindo sua própria voz nela. Uma e outra vez. Escutou as nuances, o tom. Erik ficava ainda mais fascinado com isso. Ele esperou e sentia-se relaxar mais a cada minuto. Ele observava o trabalho de Charles, o quão detalhado era.

 _Eu tenho um som diferente_ , Charles finalmente disse, e agora a sua voz telepática soou tão assustadoramente próxima a da voz original, que Erik assustou-se. Erik teve que agarrar a borda da cama com força. A nova voz de Charles não era perfeita, nem mesmo quase, e ainda era muito monótona, para não mencionar as semelhanças com a própria voz de Erik, mas, ainda assim, era inconfundivelmente a de Charles agora.

 _Você parece melhor assim. Mais como você_ , Erik disse, tentando ignorar o calor que sentia no peito.

Charles sorriu e a alegria de Erik aumentou só de ver. _Charles não é Erik_. _Eu me lembro_ , disse Charles. Em seguida, ele enviou um lampejo de diversão para Erik, através de seu link, e Erik uma vez mais ficou atordoado. Isso fora... fora uma tentativa de fazer piada?

Quando o sorriso de Charles se aprofundou, Erik teve a sua resposta.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Os médicos e enfermeiros ficaram atônitos com o rápido progresso de Charles. O fato de estar acordado e consciente, além de poder se movimentar normalmente apesar de seus reflexos um tanto lentos, parecia um milagre médico aos seus olhos.

Não importa o quão feliz Erik estava ante a melhora do estado de Charles, seus medos novamente começaram a importuná-lo no fundo da sua cabeça.

Fora um período muito tranquilo e seguro. Erik sabia que a Chimera iria caçá-los e temia que estivessem em seu encalço. Provavelmente, pensavam que Charles tinha informações muito importantes guardadas em seu cérebro, e que Erik tinha que ser eliminado simplesmente por ser perigoso. Ele tinha, afinal, esmagado a sede do seu quartel como se fosse de papel.

Erik não tinha ilusões sobre a situação.

Ainda assim, ele hesitou - Charles ficava melhor a cada dia, mas estava longe de estar bom. Ele ficava cansado facilmente e, embora suas frases e conversas com Erik fossem mais complexas e demoradas, não havia qualquer novo conteúdo. E Charles nunca dissera uma palavra em voz alta. Ele só falava com Erik através do seu link, com a sua voz agora mais personalizada, e continuava projetando, acidentalmente, imagens e flashes aos enfermeiros. Mas, no geral, Charles não falava a menos que Erik falasse com ele, e Erik não podia deixar de se preocupar.

Ele ainda não tinha qualquer sinal de Frost ou Leap. Erik temia que não houvessem recebido as mensagens ou que os mutantes estivessem com medo de colocar o pescoço para fora.

A paranóia de Erik ficou pior - ele só confiava nas pessoas do hospital que já tinha visto incontáveis vezes antes. Suas noites mal dormidas e exaustão não ajudavam.

Erik se tornava mais protetor com Charles – assustadoramente protetor. Erik não teve um momento sequer para refletir sobre esse novo progresso. Ele não sabia o que sentia ou por que – apenas que via em vermelho só de pensar na Chimera ou em qualquer pessoa colocando as mãos em Charles. Hank estava morto e Erik não sabia quem mais estaria. Aparentemente, Charles estava quase sempre sozinho – pelo que sabia, sua escola ficou vazia e Hank tinha sido o único a cuidar dele. Quem poderia ter certeza que Charles estaria seguro se Erik não o fizesse? Charles precisava de tempo para se curar, para dar sentido a sua mente torturada. Erik não podia nem pensar em deixar Charles sozinho agora – ele era vulnerável. E, mesmo que Erik odiasse admitir – ainda era perigoso, não obstante a Chimera tenha se mantido silente. Ambos, Erik e Chimera, tiveram uma forte impressão do quão destrutivos os poderes de Charles poderiam ser se utilizados de forma errada.

Portanto, não - não havia um cenário em que fosse possível Erik separar-se de Charles tão cedo. E ainda mais perturbador, ele descobriu que não tinha vontade de fazê-lo. Erik sabia que não estava certo, que toda a situação era, no mínimo, bizarra – mas, por hora, era isso. Erik disse a si mesmo que ele teria protegido e feito o mesmo por qualquer mutante, não apenas por Charles – qualquer um que tivesse encontrado nos laboratórios da Chimera, ele se dizia. _Mentiroso_ , a mente de Erik lhe respondia.

Erik varreu o pensamento para longe. Ele havia prometido que a Chimera nunca mais colocaria as mãos em Charles outra vez - e ele iria cumprir essa promessa. _Só por cima do meu cadáver, seus bastardos_.

* * *

Os dias pareciam longos – Erik se mantinha, constantemente, olhando por sobre o ombro. Sua paranóia nunca o deixou. Erik se coçava para sair, mas os médicos tinham lhe dito que Charles deveria ficar sob tratamento por, pelo menos, mais um mês.

Erik se sentia cada vez mais inquieto.

Houve mais perguntas sobre o "acidente de Charles".

Erik mentiu, manipulou e bancou o mudo para manter a situação estável.

Mas, finalmente, até mesmo Charles percebeu que algo estava errado. Erik podia dizer o quanto pela forma como iniciou uma conversa. _Erik?_

 _Sim?_

Erik afastou-se da janela e olhou para Charles. Charles inclinou sua cabeça. _Você... você não está se sentindo bem._

A cada dia, Charles ficava mais e mais perceptivo - e também, cada vez mais podia dissociar as suas emoções e o seu corpo das emoções e do corpo de Erik. Erik suspirou. _Não, eu não estou._ Não havia necessidade de mentir ao ter um telepata dentro da sua cabeça, não importa o quão danificado estivesse. Charles emanou uma ponta de preocupação. _Por quê?_

Erik cerrou os dentes, olhando para a porta do quarto. _Porque eu acho que nós deveríamos sair o quão breve._

Charles ficou tenso. _Sair? Para onde?_

Erik deu de ombros e pensou na sua resposta com cuidado para que ele não provocasse qualquer coisa. _Para um lugar mais agradável._

Charles não respondeu, mas examinou cuidadosamente seu rosto com os olhos muito azuis. Erik deu um passo em direção à porta. _Na verdade, precisamos de algo antes de irmos. Eles devem ter isso aqui. É a cadeira que uma vez eu mencionei._

 _Aquela com rodas?_

 _Sim, essa,_ Erik concordou e estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta.

\- Eu voltarei logo. Você pode falar comigo enquanto eu estiver fora, se quiser – disse. E Charles podia fazer isso; Erik sabia, com certeza, que Charles poderia alcançá-lo em qualquer parte do hospital. Isso era algo que Erik tinha notado durante sua breve estadia no refeitório ou em outro lugar. Charles não tinha problemas para se comunicar com ele através de seu link. Era, de alguma forma, reconfortante e... impressionante.

\- Eu voltarei logo – disse Erik e abriu a porta. Ele entrou no corredor, apressado, perguntando onde poderia adquirir uma cadeira de rodas. Ele começou a caminhar em direção às salas de depósito situadas próximo à cafeteria, uma vez que era seu melhor palpite. Mas, subitamente, Erik tomou um susto - ele reconheceu uma figura no corredor. Ele congelou no meio da caminhada quando Leap virou-se para ele. Levou três curtos segundos para Erik ler no rosto de Leap que algo estava errado, muito errado... Leap olhou-o em pânico e começou a correr na sua direção.

\- Magneto! Magneto ! - o teletransportador gritou e Erik quase não reconhecia mais seu outro nome. E não teve tempo de reagir, porque seu coração pulou na garganta e então girou nos calcanhares, o pânico e a adrenalina no máximo. _Charles!_ Exatamente quando Erik pôs-se a andar, pode sentir o medo irradiando de Charles. Medo e confusão. E, então, o medo se intensificou e a cabeça de Erik foi rapidamente preenchida com um ruído estático tão ofuscante e doloroso que quase o derrubou, mas ele continuou se movendo porque... _não, não, pelo amor de Deus. Charles!_

Erik correu o mais rápido que pôde, empurrando violentamente as pessoas a sua passagem, Leap em seu encalço.

Quando Erik chegou à já familiar porta, conseguiu divisar mais cinco homens caminhando na sua direção do outro lado do corredor, todos irradiando perigo, com armas escondidas. Erik teria reconhecido esse uniforme em qualquer lugar – ele o vira nas pessoas que matou na sede da Chimera. Seu estômago afundou quando ele quase arrancou a porta ao abrir e se jogou dentro.

Havia duas figuras sombrias no quarto, uma junto a Charles, segurando-o duramente, e outro apontando sua arma.

\- Não! NÃO! - Erik rugiu e todos os objetos de metal na sala levitaram até o teto em resposta ao pânico, tão rapidamente que alguns deles o atravessaram. Mas, para seu horror, Erik viu que os dois atacantes mal se intimidaram. _Plástico. Eles usavam plástico_ , Erik pensou em desespero. Ele soltou um urro irritado e, inconseqüentemente, correu para os dois com tanta raiva que poderia ter partido suas cabeças com as próprias mãos. Um deles puxou Charles violentamente pelo braço, e Charles caiu no chão, as pernas imóveis esparramadas inutilmente. A agulha intravenosa foi arrancada também, fazendo romper a pele e irromper o sangue instantaneamente.

Erik podia sentir o pânico de Charles através do seu link, como as memórias antigas estavam perigosamente perto de ressurgir uma vez mais. Então, Erik atingiu o homem que assediava Charles, agarrou seu rosto, cravou as unhas na pele e perfurou um olho, jogando o homem, que então gritava, contra a parede tão violentamente quando podia. Erik procurou por qualquer coisa feita de metal que ele pudesse usar contra o homem, mas foi interrompido por outro que vinha na sua direção. Erik deu um soco, que só em parte atingiu o seu alvo, e em resposta recebeu um chute, numa luta confusa com o outro homem. Com seu poder, Erik, instintivamente, reuniu as pequenas peças metálicas da sala que podia; infelizmente, só havia itens como colheres, clipes de papel e canetas, mas isso não o impediu de arremessá-las duramente contra seu oponente, perfurando costas e pescoço. A colher, em parte, atravessou o pescoço do homem e ele rosnou de dor. Erik sentiu prazer, enquanto o observava resvalar e engasgar com o próprio sangue - os olhos arregalados, soltando horrível grasnando. Erik estava prestes a se virar quando algo o golpeou com força na parte de trás da sua cabeça. Erik caiu, gritando de surpresa e dor e, por um momento, sua visão embaçou na escuridão.

O tempo pareceu desacelerar.

Seus ouvidos vibraram. Tudo parecia muito distante, balbuciou como se ele não estivesse realmente lá.

Erik lutou, tentou recuperar o controle de seus membros e corpo, mas só pôde perceber como a figura nebulosa atrás de si agarrou-o pela camisa, ergueu uma arma e apontou-a para a sua cabeça.

Erik sabia que só tinha alguns milissegundos para viver. Esse era todo o tempo que ele dispunha para perceber – que iria morrer.

Mas a bala, seja o que for, nunca veio.

Em vez disso, Erik olhou para trás para ver as mãos do homem começando a tremer, sua expressão a mudar para uma aterrorizada - sangue ainda escorrendo da sua ferida, provavelmente do olho cego - e depois, lentamente, virar a arma em direção a própria cabeça.

Erik não entendeu, ele apenas olhou por um momento, mas depois seu cérebro compreendeu. _Charles._

Os olhos de Erik procuraram por ele. Charles estava olhando para o homem armado com uma quantidade impressionante de lucidez e raiva. Erik podia sentir o medo de Charles, a confusão e a raiva através do seu link. _NãomachuqueErikNãomachuquePareParePareEudissePARE._

Erik tropeçou torpemente nos pés e correu na direção de Charles. Ele caiu de joelhos ao seu lado, mas Charles não tirava os olhos do atirador. Ele irradiava medo e confusão. Ele queria machucá-lo.

Erik respirou tremulamente. _Sim, Charles, ele quer me matar._

Charles virou-se para olhar para Erik. O momento parecia transcorrer vagarosamente. Charles parecia considerar o que tinha sido dito. _Machucar você? Não, ele não pode._

Sem piscar sequer ou jamais quebrando o contato visual, Charles manteve os olhos em Erik quando o som de um tiro encheu a sala. Erik gritou de surpresa e uma mistura de horror e temor apoderou-se dele.

 _Ele não pode feri-lo_ , Charles afirmou, com determinação.

Erik assentiu, os olhos arregalados, olhando para Charles, que não tinha hesitado ao matar um homem. _Não, não mais. O-obrigado, Charles_.

Charles parecia não entender o que tinha acabado de fazer. Erik procurou qualquer malícia em seu rosto, porém não encontrou nenhuma.

Mas, então, Erik foi trazido de volta à realidade quando ouviu passos correndo do corredor. O pânico assumiu outra vez, e Erik olhou apressadamente para a porta.

\- Leap! Leap! - Erik gritou. O maldito teletransportador vinha bem atrás dele - Onde ele estava agora? _Porra_ _._

Erik fechou a porta com o seu poder – isso, ao menos, retardaria os homens da Chimera por alguns segundos. Mas não havia outra saída. Eles estavam presos - o quarto ficava num andar muito alto, então usar a janela não adiantava. Eles não tinham armas e os objetos metálicos do quarto eram muito pequeno e sem relevância para fazer alguma diferença. Erik não era páreo para as armas de plástico ou do que quer que elas fossem feitas, e a impotência fez sua raiva arder em chamas. Havia muitos deles. Mesmo se ele pegasse as armas dos dois agentes mortos, estirados no chão, ele não poderia lutar sozinho contra cinco homens para proteger Charles. Sem mencionar que Charles não seria capaz de se esconder ou correr, ou se locomover para qualquer lugar sem Erik. E Erik não podia confiar nos poderes instáveis de Charles agora. Erik tentou pensar rápido, mas não conseguia achar nada que pudesse trabalhar.

\- Leap! - ele gritou mais uma vez, desta vez em desespero.

O primeiro estrondo impactou na porta. Erik estremeceu e se virou para Charles.

\- Nós precisamos sair. Precisamos sair agora! - Erik disse com voz firme.

Charles apenas olhou para ele, incerto. Tinha um pequeno ferimento na têmpora, um filete de sangue escorria pelo rosto de Charles. Mas Erik ignorou, não havia tempo. Ele podia sentir a mente de Charles titubeando em direção às memórias da Chimera novamente, as vozes assombrando e as imagens estendendo seus dedos negros bem na borda das suas mentes fundidas. O ataque tinha provocado tudo de novo, puxando-os para mais perto com velocidade alarmante.

 _Charles, não. Concentre-se em mim._

Erik podia sentir as defesas de Charles adelgaçando e suas pálpebras descenderam. Erik o sacudiu.

\- Não, Charles! Lute!

 _Não caia. Fique comigo._

Erik podia sentir Charles começando a escorregar, a se afogar. Erik podia sentir a primeira pontada de dor febril em sua cabeça. Era apenas uma questão de segundos antes deles despencarem no abismo. Erik tomou o rosto de Charles em suas mãos.

\- Charles. Olhe para mim. Abra os olhos - disse ele, freneticamente. Charles respirou ruidosamente, Erik o sacudiu em desespero - Olhe para mim!

Os olhos de Charles se abriram, em parte pela surpresa de ouvir Erik gritando com ele pela primeira vez. Mas Erik imediatamente cravou os olhos nos de Charles, exigindo sua atenção. Seus rostos estavam mal a centímetros de distância.

\- Olhe para mim. Aquilo são apenas memórias. Não deixe que elas te controlem. Eu estou bem aqui. Isso é real, não aquelas coisas horríveis - Erik sibilou.

Charles parecia triste, perdido. O coração de Erik trovejou em seus próprios ouvidos. Seu aperto intensificou-se.

\- Eu estou bem aqui. Eu estou bem aqui, Charles, com você. Eu sou real, não as memórias.

 _Você é real,_ Charles repetiu, fracamente.

\- Sim, sim! Segure-se em mim. Não se entregue. Precisamos sair - disse Erik, dolorosamente consciente de seu tempo a se esgotar. Ele mordeu o lábio com tanta força que doía. - Coloque o seu braço em volta do meu pescoço - disse ele às pressas. Charles obedeceu.

Erik passou o braço em volta dos joelhos de Charles e o içou. Eles precisavam de cobertura. Qualquer coisa que fosse. Os olhos frenéticos de Erik esquadrinharam o quarto. Ele estava prestes a girar quando, de repente, Leap surgiu ao lado dele.

\- Hora de ir - disse o jovem teletransportador, com um rosto pálido, ao tempo em esticava os braços e agarrava o ombro de Erik e a lateral de Charles. Então, em um piscar de olhos, eles tinham partido - pouco antes dos tiros começarem a chover através da porta.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Erik engasgou quando a desorientação acertou-o como uma onda, e levou um tempo antes que conseguisse lembrar quem era e onde estava.

Só que ele não sabia onde estava. O mundo parecia um borrão vertiginoso.

Ele piscou e lançou um olhar ao redor, procurando qualquer sinal de perigo, ainda ofegante, e encontrando apenas móveis. _Nada. Não há nada aqui_ , pensou ele, agradecido. Uma vez que a sensação imediata de perigo cessou, Erik teve tempo para respirar e relaxar sua postura rígida, mesmo que a adrenalina ainda estivesse deixando-o nervoso. Ele incorporou-se um pouco mais, ajustando Charles em seus braços. Leap sorriu e deu um passo para dentro do quarto em que tinha acabado de chegar.

\- Tadáá! Aqui está, Magneto. - ele disse com orgulho. Demorou um pouco para Erik perceber que Leap estava falando com ele. _Magneto_. Soou estranho. Desconhecido. Leap fez um redemoinho a sua passagem - ele era tão jovem, tão cheio de energia. Erik deu uma boa olhada no ambiente. Parecia uma casa pequena e acolhedora, com uma lareira convidativa no canto e um monte de cobertores jogados sobre sofás e cadeiras. Havia uma grande cama ao lado do salão, e Erik divisou portas que provavelmente levavam para o exterior, para o banheiro e para outro quarto.

\- Que lugar é este?– perguntou Erik, desconfiado. Ele ainda estava cauteloso demais para soltar Charles – no caso de alguém, de alguma forma, ter sido capaz de segui-los, ou de haver um intruso na casa.

Leap deu de ombros. A cor retornava ao seu rosto.

\- Eu não sei. Algo que Emma arranjou. É uma pequena cabana, há uma lareira e outras coisas. E muita comida, você provavelmente poderia ficar aqui por três anos e alimentar um exército com ela.

Erik ainda estava insatisfeito.

\- Sim, mas onde estamos? - Ele perguntou, desta vez um pouco menos paciente. Leap riu.

\- Eu não sei, essa é a melhor parte! Emma me enviou para cá e apagou o nome e a localização da minha mente. Ela disse que se eu fosse pego, não seria capaz de contar a ninguém onde estamos agora, embora possa me teletransportar daqui bem facilmente. Eu apenas fiz - explicou.

 _Esperta_ , Erik reconheceu. Erik odiava ter que pedir a ajuda de Frost e Leap, mas realmente não tivera outra opção. Ele estava bem ciente de que, sem o teletransporte, ele e Charles estariam mortos.

\- Ela disse mais alguma coisa? – perguntou, olhando Leap e seu ritmo descuidado em torno da sala. O jovem teletransportador arrebatou uma maçã da mesa e deu uma mordida.

\- Sim, sim ela disse. Espere um minuto - e mastigou um pedaço, a boca cheia de maçã. Erik alçou uma sobrancelha, impressionado. Quantos anos tinha o garoto? Dezesseis? - Situação complicada a que você passou lá atrás... -Leap disse em tom de conversa. Ele tentou claramente ocultar o quão assustado estivera no hospital, e mesmo que Erik visse através dele, não disse nada. Leap teletransportou-se para o sofá numa lufada, ainda comendo sua maçã. Algo sobre ele fazia Erik lembrar-se de Pietro - ou Quicksilver, ou o quer que ele queira ser chamado. Ambos tinham o entusiasmo infantil.

Erik assistiu Leap comer sua maçã por um tempo, até que a sua paciência se esgotou.

\- Leap! Você... você tem alguma idéia do quão perigosa aquela situação foi? Eu realmente preciso saber. Ela disse alguma coisa? - O teletransportador revirou os olhos.

\- Bem, sim, os caras armados vieram atrás de nós. Mas eles não feriram nenhum de nós. – disse ele, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Erik apenas olhou para ele por um tempo, exalando pelo nariz. Ele inclinou a cabeça.

\- Você realmente é tão... estúpido? Aqueles agentes da Chimera... eles estavam seguindo _você_. Ou você acha que foi mera coincidência o fato de terem se infiltrado no prédio ao mesmo tempo que você?

Leap congelou. Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas depois fechou de novo.

Erik balançou a cabeça furiosamente.

\- Você entrou no hospital caminhando, seu imbecil?

Leap abriu os braços.

\- _Claro que sim_ , Magneto. Eu não podia simplesmente aparecer do nada. Eu já fiz isso um pouco demais ultimamente, e mesmo que seja divertido assustar as pessoas, você mesmo disse que não devemos correr o risco de sermos pegos ou chamarmos muita atenção. Então, sim, eu entrei a pé no hospital.

Erik esperou o cérebro de Leap captar o alcance da situação. Houve um longo silêncio. Erik deixou escapar um gemido frustrado.

\- Eles seguiram você até lá, idiota! Eles estavam a minha procura e a de Charles durante semanas, e tentavam seguir nossa pista. Mas você foi o único que eles seguiram até lá. Você deveria apenas ter se teletransportado para dentro e para fora!

Leap cruzou os braços. Ele parecia um cachorro chutado.

\- Bem, _desculpe-me,_ Magneto. Eu só salvei nossas vidas, não que conte para nada, não é? E eu arrisquei minha própria vida para que você e ele - seja ele quem for – pudessem sair de lá – Leap disse, na defensiva, mas ainda parecia magoado e incerto.

Erik estava prestes a sermonar novamente, quando foi interrompido por Charles puxando seu link e enviando uma onda de calma na sua direção. Erik olhou para ele. Como, por característica própria, Charles podia ser tão gentil e paciente para com jovens mutantes - mesmo quando o erro de Leap podia ter custado suas vidas? Charles olhou para ele, mas não disse nada. Erik suspirou e se acalmou. Ele tentou manter sua raiva sob controle. Ele sabia que não adiantava gritar com Leap e o garoto estava certo - ele os tinha salvo, apesar de caminhar por um hospital como um idiota total. Os assassinos da Chimera provavelmente tinham sido instruídos a esperar por algo assim, para que pudessem eliminar mais de um mutante de uma só vez. Frio e sistemático, como tudo o que a organização fazia. Erik tentou se concentrar.

\- Tudo bem... – ele murmurou e respirou calmamente. - Agora. Você disse que Frost arranjou tudo isso. O que ela disse?

Leap continuou mastigando sua maçã.

\- Leap. O que, diabos, Frost disse? – insistiu Erik.

O jovem teletransportador revirou os olhos.

\- Cara, fica frio. Eu estou chegando lá – disse, engolindo várias vezes. Ele olhou para Charles. – Por que você o está carregando como se ele fosse uma garota? - perguntou a Erik, parecendo confuso.

Erik sentiu um lampejo de raiva desencadeado pela sua própria culpa, pela recente situação de risco de vida e pela falta de paciência.

\- Porque ele é aleijado, seu idiota... – sibilou, e dessa vez o rosto de Leap mudou. Ele fez uma careta e olhou, apologético.

\- Desculpe por isso, eu não sabia. – disse ele para Charles, mas Charles – como era de esperar – não respondeu. A testa de Leap franziu. – Ele é mudo também?

Uma vez mais, Erik realmente começou a ficar irritado, justamente quando estava prestes a se acalmar.

\- Temporariamente, sim! - Erik rugiu e Leap assustou-se, teletransportando-se para o fundo da sala, erguendo as mãos no ar como oferta de paz. – Não que seja da sua conta – acrescentou Erik. Ele percebeu que estava muito nervoso, mas não podia evitar. - Agora, _por favor,_ você _pode_ calar a boca e me contar o que Frost disse?

Leap assentiu melodramaticamente e baixou as mãos.

\- Tudo bem, Magneto. Só... relaxa, cara. Mas sim, Emma... Ela, ela uh... Ela me disse que tinha comprado essa cabana com o dinheiro de algum professor.

Erik pensou sobre isso. _De um professor?_ Ele riu amargamente. Claro - Frost usou o seu controle mental para acessar parte do dinheiro de Charles, a partir de um banco ou alguma coisa, e comprou a cabana. Ele deveria ter adivinhado. Não que isso realmente importasse - Charles provavelmente tinha tanto dinheiro que poderia comprar o Canadá se ele quisesse. E, mesmo assim, Charles nunca tinha realmente se preocupado com a riqueza.

\- Eu acho que ela disse algo sobre ter limpado algumas memórias e coisas assim. Então, ninguém deve ser capaz de rastrear esse lugar ou a Irmandade, ou qualquer um de nós - Leap explicou. Erik assentiu, em aprovação. Pelo menos Frost parecia saber o que estava fazendo.

Leap jogou a perna por cima do sofá, balançando-a no ar.

\- Tem um material que ela recolheu de alguma mansão ou escola ou algum edifício grande e deixou aqui. Está no outro quarto. E então ela disse que tinha arranjado alguns... enfermeiros ou algo assim. Ela disse que tinha feito algumas coisas com eles usando sua telepatia, e que eles não seriam capaz de lembrar de qualquer uma de suas visitas. Eles não vão falar nada. Literalmente, não falarão nada. Então, eu acho que você e seu amigo aleijado vão se dar muito bem - Leap disse, rindo da própria piada, mas quando os olhos de Erik brilharam perigosamente ele rapidamente ficou sério de novo.

\- Certo... Uh... Só mais uma coisa. Emma disse que vai ficar fora por um tempo e que depois eu a traga aqui - Leap explicou, seu sorriso sonhador explicando a razão pela qual ele parecia estar ansiosa para fazer isso. Erik revirou os olhos.

\- Por que ela quer vir aqui? – perguntou ele.

Leap deu de ombros.

\- Eu não sei. Me processe. Mas ela disse que não virá tão cedo, porque seria muito perigoso. E parecia realmente importante para ela que todo este lugar se localizasse no meio do nada, que não haja ninguém por perto. Demora horas para chegar aqui de carro partindo da cidade mais próxima.

Erik inclinou a cabeça em suspeita.

\- Por que seria muito perigoso para ela vir aqui? - perguntou. Leap olhou estranho de repente, e lançou um rápido olhar para Charles.

\- Eu... Uh... não tenho certeza ...

\- Leap- disse Erik demandante. Houve um silêncio pesado na sala, quando Leap se mexeu nervosamente.

\- Bem, Emma... Emma deu a entender que ele poderia ser perigoso - Leap disse e apontou para Charles. O jovem teletransportador pareceu, de repente, um pouco abalado. - Emma está com um pouco de medo dele, é tudo que eu sei. Não que eu esteja te julgando, Magneto, por estar com ele, nem nada, mas...

\- Cale-se – disse Erik, em tom cortante. Ele estava pensando rápido. Perigoso? Frost estava _com medo_ do quão Charles era perigoso? A telepata arrogante não admitiria qualquer coisa do tipo tão facilmente, então deve ter sido muito transparente para que até mesmo Leap tivesse notado isso. Erik podia adivinhar o motivo. É claro que Charles ainda estava se recuperando e suas memórias em relação a Chimera poderiam literalmente matar se saíssem de controle, mas...Frost não era alguém que se assustava tão facilmente. Por que o isolamento? Por que a ausência temerária? E a distância?

Erik sentiu uma ponta de inquietação. _Não. É de Charles que estamos falando. Ele pode se controla, e seus poderes estão, obviamente, fracos agora. Caso contrário, ele teria causado bem mais problemas que no hospital. Ele não é um perigo para ninguém, exceto para si mesmo. ..._

 _... e talvez para mim_ , uma vozinha lembrou Erik, mas ele recusou-se a acreditar. Charles não iria machucá-lo com conhecimento de causa. Erik estava certo disso. Depois de tudo, Charles tinha acabado de salvar a sua vida, fazendo um homem cometer suicídio.

Erik assentiu.

\- Tudo bem – disse em voz baixa. Leap olhou para ele com expectativa, sem saber o que aconteceria a seguir. Erik fez um grande esforço pois sabia que um agradecimento estava a caminho, mas ele achava incrivelmente difícil agradecer alguém. Sempre foi assim, mesmo com desculpas. Ele odiava estar errado e ele odiava dever favores ou gratidão.

\- Você, uh... Você fez um bom trabalho – Erik conduziu e tentou sorrir, mas o gesto soou falso e provavelmente um pouco predatório. Leap parecia desconfortável.

\- Sim, sim, que seja. O prazer é meu e tudo mais, Magneto. Você é o cara. Eu sou apenas... uh ... eu vou indo, ok?

Erik assentiu, aliviado.

\- Sim, você está liberado para par... _Puff_. E Leap tinha partido.

* * *

Erik estava satisfeito por encontrar-se sozinho. Ele se poupou de pensar em Leap. Em vez disso, Erik olhou para a cama grande no canto da sala e caminhou em direção a ela.

\- Certo, Charles, vamos ficar aqui por um tempo. Estaremos seguros. Só você e eu, tudo bem? - ele disse em voz alta quando chegou à cama. - Vou descê-lo agora - explicou e inclinou-se para depositar Charles sobre os cobertores. Erik rapidamente o apoiou nos travesseiros, assim ele quase estaria sentado. Erik acomodou as pernas imóveis de Charles em uma posição melhor, mesmo sentindo-se um intrometido ao tocá-las. O pensamento era naturalmente ridículo –de todo modo, Charles não seria capaz de sentir as próprias pernas, e não era como se Erik não o tivesse tocado o tempo todo durante a sua estadia no hospital.

Ele afastou esses pensamentos.

Charles estava quieto há um bom tempo. Erik olhou para ele, instantaneamente captando o pequeno fio de sangue no rosto de Charles. Erik teve que morder o lábio para conter a raiva que despertou nele. Um dia desses, ele destruiria Chimera. Eles tinham que vir; Erik iria atrás deles, mais dia menos dia. Agora também era algo pessoal. _Faça-me de bobo uma vez e a culpa é sua. Faça-me de bobo duas vezes e..._

\- Está doendo? - Erik perguntou em voz baixa, e inclinou-se um pouco mais perto para observar a ferida de Charles. Não foi um corte profundo, mas tinha sangrado por algum tempo. Um dos assassinos provavelmente tinha batido em Charles com as costas de uma arma. A raiva mal contida de Erik borbulhou bem debaixo da sua pele com o pensamento.

Charles não respondeu. Por um momento, Erik temia que o ataque tinha causado mais danos do que ele havia pensado - e se Charles havia perdido a capacidade de falar novamente, mesmo telepaticamente?

 _Charles, por favor me responda._

Charles piscou. Ele ergueu os olhos para Erik. Ele parecia cansado e pálido. Houve um silêncio, e depois Erik sentiu sua própria mão de repente se movendo por conta própria. Ela ergueu-se até chegar à ferida de Charles e então pairou logo acima dela. Tudo o que Erik podia fazer era assistir aquilo como um estranho, como mais uma vez Charles estava movendo seus membros sem pestanejar ou lutando em tudo. _Dói aqui. Um pouco_ , veio a voz de Charles, finalmente.

Então, Erik sentiu sua própria mão abaixar um pouco e pairar sobre a mancha de sangue no rosto de Charles. _Mas não aqui._

Em seguida, Charles soltou a mão de Erik e ela quase chocou-se com a colcha da cama, até que ele retomou o controle e puxou-a de volta. _Tudo bem. Nós vamos corrigir isso_ , Erik respondeu.

Ele deveria ficar mais assustado com Charles tomando aleatoriamente o controle de seu corpo, mas Erik sequer pensou nisso. Charles tinha simplesmente respondido a sua pergunta, demonstrando a ele. Erik levantou-se e começou a procurar por quaisquer suprimentos médicos em casa. Ele abriu gavetas e armários, mas todos estavam preenchidos com comida ou cobertores. Então Erik lembrou de Leap dizendo algo sobre as coisas terem sido trazidas, por Frost, da mansão Xavier. Ele caminhou até o outro quarto e quase tropeçou em três grandes sacos jogados no chão. Ele ajoelhou-se para abri-los.

Havia muitas roupas de Charles, revistas, livros e trabalhos completos, de escrita fina e delicada. Erik vasculhou até encontrar uma pequena caixa com uma cruz vermelha sobre ela, mas seus olhos captaram a visão de uma pequena caixa preta. A curiosidade foi maior e Erik ergueu a mão para abri-la. Ela revelava quatro seringas cheias de um líquido desconhecido, e também algo que parecia um pouco com um cinto. Erik encarou por um momento, incapaz de entender o que ele estava segurando. Por que Charles tem algo como isto? Eles deviam ser algum tipo de droga, ou remédio... Ou poderiam ser, então, experimentos de Hank.

Então, o click. De repente, Erik podia ver Charles em suas memórias, voltando-se para ele com raiva, todo encharcado, e atingindo-o com um soco, no Pentágono. E Erik podia lembrar de ter visto marcas de agulha na pele de Charles, dentro do seu avião particular, e da sua conversa tensa.

Erik tinha perguntado: _"Como você perdeu os seus poderes?"_

Houve um brilho perigoso nos olhos de Charles. _"O tratamento para a minha coluna afeta meu DNA."_

Erik podia lembrar do seu próprio rosto de escárnio e voz. _"Você sacrificou seus poderes para poder andar?"_

Charles tinha ficado tão amargo e defensivo. _"Eu sacrifiquei meus poderes para poder dormir! O que você sabe sobre isso?"_

Erik parou de recordar, subitamente incomodado pela tensão do momento e ódio não resolvido em sua memória. Isso tinha ocorrido não há muito tempo. Tanta coisa já havia mudado. Erik odiava lembrar Charles assim - tão amargo, tão traído. Erik não queria que ele se parecesse e nem que soasse assim nunca mais. Erik detestava a possibilidade de que eles perderiam tudo isso, tudo o que ele tinha com Charles agora, porque isso significaria que ele perderia seu melhor amigo de novo.

O pensamento o surpreendeu. Melhor amigo?

Desde quando ele tinha pensado em Charles como seu melhor amigo?

Erik fechou os olhos. O que, diabos, estava errado com ele? Por que, de repente, ele estava tão protetor em relação a Charles e completamente envolto com ele? Por que Erik não conseguia mais se lembrar o que significava ser Magneto, por que não se sentiu o mesmo ao dar as ordens a Leap? Ele não conseguia lembrar quão distantes eram o seu ponto de vista e o de Charles, o quão infantis suas estratégias foram? Ele não conseguia mais lembrar o fato de Charles tê-lo abandado e a todos os mutantes, por mais de dez anos? Erik subitamente ficou abalado com a constatação de não conseguir mais se preocupar com o destino da humanidade.

Erik empurrou o punho cerrado contra sua têmpora por um momento. Ele não pediu nada disso. Era mais fácil ser Magneto, movido pela vingança e alimentado pela raiva. Eficaz. Ele não fazia idéia do porquê, de repente, estar sentindo tantas coisas ou de como se livrar delas. Nada mais era simples. Quase nada fazia qualquer sentido.

 _Controle-se. Isso é estúpido._

Erik forçou-se a obedecer ao seu próprio comando. Lentamente, ele conseguiu afastar suas emoções e pensamentos perturbadores. Isso é o que ele sempre fazia com eles, afinal de contas - ignorância e abafamento.

Então, ele se concentrou na presente questão. As seringas em sua mão deviam ser o que Hank havia criado para fazer Charles andar novamente. E para desligar seus poderes.

Erik sentiu tanto asco quanto curiosidade. Eles não deveriam ter de usá-las, nenhum dos mutantes devia. Seus poderes eram um presente.

Contudo, Erik podia lembrar-se muito bem do rosto triste de Charles, no hospital.

" _Não anda?"_

" _Não, você não anda."_

Ainda assim, Erik não conseguiria aceitar. Essa rejeição de poderes, isso... se esconder... sempre foi o cerne do seu distanciamento de Charles. Charles queria ser como os seres humanos, para se conformar e se integrar. Para viver pacificamente lado a lado. E Erik simplesmente não via isso acontecendo. Para ele, isso era o que Charles sempre desejaria.

Cansado, Erik fechou a caixa preta e recolocou-a no saco. Em seguida, pegou os suprimentos médicos e saiu da sala.

* * *

Erik limpou o ferimento na testa de Charles e o corte na pele de seu braço deixado pela agulha intravenosa. Então, revisou a si mesmo a procura de maiores danos. Houve algumas contusões e um grande galo na parte de trás da sua cabeça, mas nada que não se curaria em breve. Erik preparou a comida para ambos, enquanto Charles estava, obviamente, cansado e quieto na maior parte do tempo.

O esgotamento causado pela luta que tiveram mais cedo claramente estava lhes cobrando. Mas, no fim das contas, Erik achava que estavam remotamente seguros. Sua privação de sono, que havia durado tempo demais, começou a fazê-lo esquecer-se da própria existência. Depois de algumas horas, Erik senti como se estivesse morto vivo. Charles já tinha adormecido, um cobertor cobrindo-o, e seus longos cabelos desalinhados esparramados sobre o travesseiro.

Erik arrastou os pés para o quarto extra onde havia encontrado a bagagem, mas abriu a porta apenas para descobrir que lá dentro não havia nenhuma cama. Erik apenas olhou cansadamente, com maçante surpresa. Ele girou lentamente em seus calcanhares. O sofá parecia muito estreito e pequeno para ele, e Erik sabia que acordaria com todos os tipos de dores se dormisse lá.

Os olhos de Erik deslizaram de volta a Charles, e à ridiculamente grande cama. Charles conseguia parecer ainda menor, aconchegado nela.

A princípio, Erik rejeitou a ideia tão estúpida e desajeitada. Mas quanto mais ele olhava para a cama, mais confortável e proporcional ela parecia. _Oh, para o inferno com isso!_ Não era como se ele já não tivesse cruzado todos os tipos de fronteiras com Charles.

Então, Erik simplesmente caminhou até a cama e caiu sobre ela. Charles não reagiu de todo modo. Erik poderia facilmente deitar-se ao lado deles em, no entanto, tocá-lo. Ele lançou um último olhar para o quarto, mas tudo aparentemente estava tranquilo e seguro. O final da ligação telepática com Charles estava tranquila, apenas enviando algumas projeções ocasionais de vozes e cheiros e imagens de seus sonhos, mas elas eram vagas e nada que Erik conseguisse sintonizar.

Por um momento, Erik parou para pensar. Charles sempre tinha dito quão horrível era ter telepatia, quão enlouquecedor e doloroso é. Mas isso? Se isto era o que realmente se sentia então era quase como uma dor de cabeça.

Talvez estivesse faltando algo aqui. E o pensamento o incomodava constantemente do fundo da sua mente.

Erik sabia que havia algo que ele não viu, algo em que ele não conseguiu colocar o dedo na ferida.

Ele tinha um mau pressentimento de que algo ruim estava para acontecer em breve, mesmo que não soubesse por quê.

Não importa o que fizesse, ele não conseguia afastar essa sensação. Ela se escondia nas sombras, pronta para atacar.

Mas, agora, Erik estava cansado demais para se preocupar.

Ele verificou se o cobertor de Charles aquecia o suficiente - e o fazia - mas puxou outro cobertor na cama para o caso de Charles ficar com frio durante a noite. Então, finalmente suspirou de alívio - a cama era como o paraíso após o fluxo interminável de cadeiras hospitalares desconfortáveis. Erik puxou um cobertor sobre si mesmo, já meio adormecido. Ele agradeceu aos céus que a lâmpada grande ao lado do quarto tinha uma corda metálica como mecanismo interruptor. Erik puxou-a com o seu poder e as trevas confortáveis assumiram o quarto.

Erik estava dormindo antes que pudesse perceber.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

* * *

NOTA DO AUTOR

Aviso de conteúdo: Menções do holocausto, estupro e violência.

* * *

Os enfermeiros vieram pela manhã. Eles quase receberam facas voadoras em seus rostos por terem acordado Erik, assustando-o.

Havia dois deles, uma mulher e um homem. Conforme Leap havia prometido, os enfermeiros não disseram nada mas, de alguma forma, sabiam instantaneamente o que fazer. Erik estava hesitante em deixá-los aproximar-se de Charles, mas eles não pareciam pedir permissão. De algum modo, eles pareciam reconhecê-lo – Frost provavelmente tinha plantado uma imagem do rosto de Charles em suas cabeças - e apenas faziam o seu trabalho.

Erik olhava para eles como um lobo, mas quanto mais tempo ele assistia mais relaxado ele ficava. Os enfermeiros faziam somente alguns testes, verificavam os reflexos de Charles – ainda muito lentos - e checavam a ferida em seu cotovelo, ainda em processo de cura, que quase o matou pouco tempo atrás. Eles removeram as bandagens antigas, colocaram anti-séptico e outro equipamento para leitura. Em seguida, silenciosamente, levaram Charles para o banheiro, e Erik observou-os por um breve momento enquanto limpavam o ferimento corretamente com á ão, Erik decidiu que confiava neles o suficiente para deixá-los sozinhos.

Frost sabia o que estava fazendo. Quando Erik tinha enviado uma mensagem sobre precisarem de um esconderijo que correspondesse a todos os tipos de necessidades, Frost claramente captara a dica – com Charles por perto significava que ele provavelmente não estaria em perfeitas condições tão cedo. Erik se sentia grato - ela poderia ser muito cheia de si, mas era eficiente e inteligente. Os enfermeiros cuidaram de Charles – da primeira vez que estiveram lá, por exemplo, deixaram as feridas de Charles enfaixadas e o cabelo lavado.

Erik poderia sentir fortemente que as mentes dos enfermeiros haviam sido dobradas e controladas, e Erik confiava suficientemente que Frost não tinha deixado idéias perigosas em suas cabeças. Caso contrário, Erik pouco se importaria se eram enfermeiros, quais os seus nomes, onde trabalhavam ou quanto tempo levavam para chegar à cabana. Ou que foram manipulados como marionetes descerebrados em uma corda.

Ele sabia que Charles teria um problema com isso, caso estivesse em seu juízo perfeito. Ele sempre relutou em tomar o livre arbítrio das pessoas, mesmo que pudesse ter resolvido muitos problemas apenas acrescentando uma certa persuasão ou idéia em uma ou duas cabeças.

Erik estava cansado demais para sequer pensar em qualquer moral problemática que pudesse ter havido no trabalho aqui. Se Frost não se importava, Erik também não.

* * *

Quanto mais o tempo passava, no entanto, Erik ficava mais inquieto.

Os dias transcorriam.

Os enfermeiros vinham, pelo menos, duas vezes ao dia.

A cabana ficou em silêncio.

À noite, Erik dormia ao lado de Charles, olhando para a parede oposta, ouvindo-o respirar e vendo suas projeções inquietas aparecendo em sua própria mente, sem sentido algum.

Mais de uma vez, Erik permaneceu apenas deitado na penumbra, observando a respiração de Charles e curvando seus dedos ao redor da borda do cobertor enquanto dormia. Erik ouvia seu link, tentando ver o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ou o que passava pela cabeça de Charles. Mas, irremediavelmente, Erik não era muito bom nisso - ele não era um telepata. Ele não fazia qualquer idéia de como a sua ligação era formada. Ele não podia empurrar ou puxar – ele só podia ficar.

Às vezes, quando Charles sonhava, ele tomava o breve controle das suas mãos e Erik, não raramente, acordava com a sensação de que seus dedos tremiam por contra própria, ou que se moviam em direção a algo que não podia ver, tocando o ar vazio na escuridão. Durante esses episódios, ele só podia olhar e esperar até passar. Charles nunca movia as pernas no entanto, felizmente para Erik, porque ele realmente não gostaria de fazer um passeio noturno pelas colinas sem ser capaz de parar a si mesmo - e, ao mesmo tempo, era um pouco triste, pois parecia que Charles tinha ficado quase demasiadamente acostumado com a sua própria imobilidade.

O tempo se arrastou.

Erik estava preocupado - Charles sabia claramente que eles eram duas pessoas diferentes, e ele tinha recuperado a maior parte do controle de seu corpo mas, por outro lado, Charles estivera muito quieto. Assustadoramente.

Se ele não estivesse em uma condição tão ruim antes, Erik poderia quase descrevê-lo como letárgico.

Ele só respondia quando Erik perguntava-lhe alguma coisa e, mesmo assim, estava distante.

E ele ainda não tinha dito uma palavra em voz alta.

* * *

Quão rápido alguém conseguiria se curar de uma mente danificada, transformada em bagunça?

Erik só podia fazer suposições.

Também se perguntou se Charles era consciente do que acontecia ao seu redor ou de seus poderes. Ele não tinha mostrado qualquer sinal de lembrança de nada do seu passado tanto quando do seu nome. Ele sequer conseguia lembrar de Erik de outra forma - suas únicas lembranças de Erik eram do hospital. Ele sabia quem era Erik, mas não _conhecia_ Erik - verdadeiramente reconhecer. Era confuso e frustrante, mas Erik não se atrevia a forçá-lo demais.

Erik ainda tentou trazer à tona as velhas memórias, ou sutilmente fazer referência a algo nos momentos que compartilharam no passado, mas Charles nunca reagia a eles.

Foi a preocupação que, finalmente, motivou Erik a ir em frente e tentar obter, de fato, o contato adequado com Charles.

Então, em uma tarde, depois que os enfermeiros mudos os haviam deixado, Erik sentou-se na cama ao lado de Charles e olhou-o com cuidado. Charles parecia um pouco cansado, mas bem. Ele olhou de volta para Erik, alguma sutil curiosidade atingindo Erik através de seu link.

\- Como você está se sentindo? - perguntou em voz alta, porque a cabana parecia um pouco quieta demais quando só falavam telepaticamente.

Silêncio.

Charles inclinou a cabeça um pouco. _Charles?_ , Erik chamou.

 _Erik_ , Charles respondeu.

Sua voz telepática ainda não era completamente a sua, ainda que bastante próxima. E as constantes expressões neutras no rosto de Charles eram estranhas. As vezes, lembravam a Erik uma boneca - neutra, impessoal e geralmente agradável. Mas Erik não conseguia deixar de sentir falta da voz real de Charles e das suas expressões. A sua versão distante, morna, estava começando a incomodá-lo.

Ele hesitou. Será que ele poderia perguntar a Charles o que lembrava? Ou fazê-lo tentar lembrar-se de algo, qualquer coisa, do seu passado? Ou deveria apenas dizer a Charles as coisas que ele precisava saber? Era tão difícil decidir... Erik deu um longo suspiro.

\- Você pode se lembrar do seu nome? - perguntou Erik simplesmente, mesmo que a pergunta parecesse estúpida até mesmo para ele.

Charles deu um sorriso rápido. _Sim. É Charles_ , disse ele, com um pouco de diversão. Os lábios de Erik se contraíram um pouco e ele concordou.

\- Sim. Charles - Charles Xavier. É o seu nome. Charles Francis Xavier.

Silêncio.

Erik ajustou seu peso na cama um pouco e procurou o rosto de Charles.

\- E meu nome é Erik Lehnsherr.

Charles não respondeu. Ele também não mostrou qualquer sinal de reconhecimento. Erik engoliu a pequena frustração. Ele estava perdido - o que ele poderia fazer? Depois do silêncio contínuo, os olhos de Charles começaram a vagar sobre Erik. Ele observou Erik, da cabeça aos pés, até que ele viu algo e parou. Erik sentiu uma onda de curiosidade vinda do final do link de Charles. Então, Charles estendeu a mão e deu um aperto no braço de Erik, puxando-o mais perto de si e afastando a manga da sua blusa para revelar uma tatuagem. Erik endureceu e um velho desgosto revolveu-se em algum lugar dentro dele – a tatuagem trazia muitas lembranças.

 _Por quê? Por que isso?,_ Charles perguntou e tocou a pele acima da tinta.

Erik queria se retirar. Mas ele sentiu arrepios sob o toque de Charles, seus dedos estavam quentes. E Erik não podia afastar seu olhar de seu próprio braço.

\- Foi há muito tempo. Algumas pessoas muito ruins me deram isso - ele disse, e sua voz soou estranha até para seus próprios ouvidos.

Instantaneamente, Erik podia sentir o cheiro dos campos, podia sentir a lama pegajosa em suas botas. Os gritos. Ele teve que se concentrar no rosto Charles para manter o foco.

Os olhos de Charles voltaram-se para Erik, o olhar azul intenso. Houve um silêncio. _Por que eles fizeram isso?_

Erik podia sentir os olhos de repente em chamas.

\- Porque... Porque não podiam nos aceitar. Pessoas como a minha família. Eles colocaram uma tatuagem como esta em todos nós.

 _Você não gosta disso._

Erik soltou um suspiro amargo.

\- Não, eu odeio isso. Mas é... uma parte de mim que me faz lembrar todos os dias que sempre haverá pessoas que odeiam quem é diferente - ele olhou para a tatuagem - Mas ainda é feia – ele sussurrou, a voz trêmula.

E, enquanto Erik observava, os números e a tatuagem de repente desapareceram de vista. Ele piscou várias vezes em confusão, e, em seguida, olhou para Charles.

Charles mostrava um sorriso fraco. _Você disse que não gostava disso. Então... não veja._

Erik olhou para ele, depois de volta para o seu braço. Parecia não natural sem a tatuagem. É claro que ele sabia que ela ainda estava lá e Charles tinha acabado de criar uma ilusão impecável - sem suar a camisa, mais uma vez - mas Erik não conseguia tirar os olhos da pele agora não marcada. Erik teve que morder e piscar furiosamente para manter suas emoções sob controle.

\- Obrigado - ele sussurrou, porque o gesto tinha sido tão sincero, tão inocente, tão... Charles. Erik virou-se para olhar para ele de novo e seu sorriso brilhante. Charles enviou uma onda de calor e conforto através de sua ligação, seus olhos nunca deixando os de Erik. E Erik só podia olhar de volta e beber cada característica de Charles e inalar a sombra de seus olhos... - e ele quase se perdeu no azul profundo. Erik não sabia o porquê, mas sentia uma vontade súbita de protecionismo tão forte que até mesmo o assustou. Charles era muito gentil para este mundo. Ele tinha um coração tão bom, agora que transparecia de forma nua.

Ele também era bom em se preocupar com Erik ou em acreditar nele. Erik, subitamente, sentiu-se muito pequeno e sujo, maculado e sem importância. Como poderia coincidir com Charles? Como poderia alguém como Charles sempre ver a bondade ou a esperança em Erik? Erik estava muito quebrado, muito corrompido... e mau. Ele destruía tudo o que tocava, ele causou a morte de todas as pessoas com as quais ele já se preocupou. Ele havia matado, mentido, manipulado... sem se preocupar com os danos colaterais. Ele nunca se arrependeu de ser cruel, mas agora, de repente, Erik não conseguia encontrar qualquer orgulho em si, como sempre fazia. Ele geralmente se deleitava com a sua própria brutalidade, porque era bom infligir o sofrimento que foi infligido a ele.

Estar perto de Charles fazia-o querer rastejar e se esconder para lembrar tudo o que ele tinha feito.

Erik sempre tinha tratado Charles com uma pitada de desdém e arrogância. Ele não conseguia evitar. Erik se sentira muito mais maduro e mais sábio do que ele. Charles nunca tinha visto o sofrimento propriamente dito, não como Erik vira. O que Charles sabe da dor ou das más ações dos seres humanos? Ele realmente tinha visto a humanidade mostrar seu lado feio? Erik sempre tinha pensado que os ideais ingênuos de Charles eram consequência direta da sua vida privilegiada, incrivelmente rica e abastada. Charles sempre viveu de forma segura. Ele nunca tinha sido forçado a lutar pelo direito de sobreviver, viver, comer e respirar. Erik sempre se sentia superior por causa de seu passado. Ele usava suas tragédias e dor como uma coroa e julgava outras pessoas que não conseguiam igualar o seu quebrantamento.

Porém, agora, Erik sentiu-se humilde diante da bondade sincera de Charles, seu calor transbordante. Erik sentia como se estivesse olhando para o sol, cegado por sua luz, quando ele era suposto a engatinhar e viver na escuridão da noite.

Mas, então, Erik se forçou a lembrar que Charles poderia ser arrogante e pomposo demais, mas de uma maneira sutil. Ele sempre parecia saber melhor, fazer melhor. Sempre havia um sentimento de sabedoria compassiva em tudo o que ele dizia. Erik suspirou e trouxe seu orgulho mais perto de si. Isso o fez sentir-se mais ele mesmo. E não essa bagunça confusa. Ainda assim, era difícil sentir qualquer raiva em relação a Charles quando ele estava tão perdido, tão frágil, como agora.

 _Erik?_ Charles chamou, depois de um longo silêncio.

 _Sim?_

As sobrancelhas de Charles franziram e Erik percebeu a confusão. _Quem... quem é este?_ Ele perguntou e lançou-lhe uma imagem de Shaw. Isso pegou Erik desprevenido e quase perdeu o fôlego vendo aquele rosto enfermiço.

Erik queria queimar a imagem com o fogo mais quente - ele odiava aquele rosto mais do que qualquer outro. Erik nem percebeu que estava tremendo.

 _Erik_ , Charles chamava, e puxou sua ligação com cuidado. _Quem é ele? Nós o vemos muito._

Erik levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- N-nós? – ele perguntou fracamente. Charles inclinou a cabeça.

 _Podemos vê-lo a noite. Fazendo coisas ruins com você. E com os outros. Mas ele não está aqui realmente._

Oh. Erik não tinha percebido que Charles podia ver seus sonhos também, mesmo fazendo perfeito sentido. Erik estava tão acostumado com seus pesadelos constantes sobre Shaw, que, hoje em dia, não lhe prestava atenção.

\- Eu sonho com ele algumas vezes. Mas ele está morto. Você me ajudou a... - Mas Erik se deteve, abalado com o que quase revelaria. - Ele está morto há anos. Ele não pode mais ferir ninguém.

 _Ele ainda te machuca,_ Charles, disse gentilmente, preocupado.

Erik teve que apertar os olhos fechados. Havia um súbito nó na garganta. _S-sim. Isso pode ser verdade._

Charles parecia processar as informações por um tempo. Em seguida, ele inclinou a cabeça. _Eu posso fazê-lo desaparecer. Se você não quer mais vê-lo._

Os olhos de Erik se abriram. Por um momento, ele estava tão tentado a aceitar a oferta... Apenas... deixar que Charles apagasse Shaw. Como seria viver sem o seu passado horrível? Qual seria a sensação de estar livre de toda a culpa sem solução, ódio e memórias assombradas? Charles poderia fazê-lo esquecer. Sem sequer muda-lo. Ele estava perfeitamente ciente que, de regra, Charles jamais faria qualquer coisa assim. Ele odiaria a idéia de mudar alguém tão radicalmente. A oferta seria dada a Erik apenas uma vez, e ele sabia disso. Mas, finalmente, ele suspirou.

\- Não, Charles. Você não tem que fazer isso. Eu não quero que você faça. Eu tenho que me lembrar dele, é parte de quem eu sou. E você... você não deve ser responsável por me mudar tanto – disse.

Click.

Só então Erik percebeu o que tinha acabado de fazer. Ele tinha... ele tinha acabado de tomar uma decisão por causa de Charles. E o mais importante, uma decisão - que Charles _teria feito_ – de não permitir que as pessoas sejam manipuladas, não importa o quão fragilizadas ou corrompidas estejam. Só então Erik realmente ouviu o que ele tinha acabado de dizer, e quase não conseguia reconhecer a si mesmo.

Foi chocante a forma como ele pareceu ecoar Charles de tantas maneiras. Agora que não havia barreiras passadas entre eles. Charles realmente o mudara tanto assim? Ele o teria envolvido em seus dedos com tanta força que Erik agia instintivamente como ele queria? Tentando ser...um homem melhor?

O pensamento incomodava Erik.

Ele não queria deixar a dor passar porque ela era essencial para o seu ser. Mas ele também não podia suportar a culpa e a raiva de Charles quando ele já tinha se recuperado o suficiente para enxergar essa situação sob uma perspectiva melhor. Não bastasse aqueles amontoados entre eles de qualquer maneira. Erik não era avesso a decisões egoístas - ele as tinha tomado em toda a sua vida. Mas ser altruísta ao mesmo tempo... isso era novo. Então, Erik afastou esses pensamentos - ele fazia isso _somente_ para si mesmo. Ele dissera que era apenas para seu próprio bem. Charles não tinha nada a ver com isso, assegurou-se.

Erik balançou a cabeça novamente.

Charles deu um leve sorriso. _Tudo bem. Ele pode ficar. Mas não deixe que ele te machuque mais_ , disse ele.

Erik só podia olha-lo, e, em seguida, acenar com a cabeça.

Resumidamente, ele se perguntou o que seu relacionamento seria se Cuba nunca tivesse acontecido.

Ele não tinha visto Charles tão aberto e cálido em anos.

Mas então ele parou de projetar quaisquer cenários. O passado passou.

 _Também há outras pessoas más,_ disse Charles.

 _Muitos deles. Uma lista interminável_ , Erik disse sombriamente.

Charles parecia distantemente confuso. Lentamente, ele disse: _É... não faz sentido. Eles estão separados._

 _O que?_

Charles estreitou os olhos em concentração. _As pessoas. Locais. Vozes. Nós não os temos em ordem._

Erik ainda estava perplexo com a forma como Charles dizia 'nós' o tempo todo.

Quando Erik não disse nada por um momento, ele ficou surpreso ao encontrar o seu próprio corpo se movendo por conta própria outra vez - ele moveu suas pernas e chegou mais perto de Charles. No minuto em que ele tinha resolvido reagir, Charles o soltou e Erik pôde comandar seu corpo novamente. Erik sequer ficou chateado - era mais fácil para ele aproximar-se do que o contrário. Mas ele ainda não tinha idéia do porquê.

Charles olhou-o de perto. _Erik. Me mostre._

Erik não entendia. _Mostrar o quê?_

Um breve silêncio. _Tudo_ , disse Charles.

Erik sentiu uma antiga memória despertar.

 _"- O que você sabe sobre mim?_

 _\- Tudo."_

Isso tinha se passado há anos. Na época em que ambos ainda eram jovens... e próximos.

Erik mexeu-se nervosamente.

\- Não estou certo se isso é...

Mas Charles ergueu as mãos, instintivamente, e tomou o rosto de Erik entre elas. O argumento de Erik morreu em seus lábios. Seus rostos estavam perto, ele podia sentir a respiração de Charles em sua pele. Charles parecia tão gentil, tão confiante... Era como se os anos em que estiveram separados e o homem amargurado que Erik conheceu no Pentágono tivessem desaparecido. Este Charles era mais parecido com aquele que costumava ser. Esperançoso. Tão esperançoso e cheio de luz.

Charles esperou. Ele apenas parou e permaneceu lá, claramente esperando por algo.

Erik hesitou. Ele sabia que podia recusar, impedir a entrada de Charles. Que poderia se afastar e certificar-se que Charles não saberia nada mais sobre si além disso - de ter sido apenas alguém que tinha ficado com ele no hospital. Erik sabia que provavelmente deveria dizer não, que a sua vida seria mais fácil dessa forma. Deixando Charles de fora. Mantendo-o como um estranho. A uma distância confortável. Erik sentiu como se tivesse a chance de manter Charles na ignorância- para deixa-lo como um paciente inofensivo, um telepata danificado que não tinha memórias adequadas. Charles não conseguia se lembrar de quem ele era mesmo, não realmente - ele havia reaprendido seu nome e rosto, mas nada além disso. E, agora, Erik podia negar Charles a chance de saber qualquer coisa sólida sobre ele. Erik tinha muito medo de deixar alguém se aproximar, e por várias vezes havia se arrependido de permitir que Charles chegasse tão perto. Conhecê-lo apenas trouxe dor, culpa e preocupação ao telepata – ou isso era o que Erik dizia a si mesmo em todos os solitários anos no Pentágono. Mesmo assim, ele sabia que não era verdade.

No fundo, Erik ansiava que Charles redescobrisse suas memórias, seus pensamentos, seu tudo. Ele queria que Charles visse, sentisse, para realmente _entender_ suas ações e motivações. Erik nunca tinha admitido isso, mas ele sempre temera a rejeição de Charles mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele tanto temia quanto precisava da proximidade de Charles, porque era viciante e, ainda assim, o deixava tão vulnerável, tão exposto e nu... Charles foi a única pessoa em toda a sua vida que lhe mostrara a verdadeira lealdade, carinho e bondade. Raven apenas tinha seguido Erik porque precisava encontrar o seu próprio lugar no mundo. Quanto ao resto – eles apenas o utilizaram como uma ferramenta, prisioneiro ou uma pobre desculpa de líder.

Apesar da confusa hostilidade que ele ainda nutria por Charles, em algum lugar lá no fundo, Erik não podia suportar a ideia de que as inúmeras lembranças, os sentimentos contraditórios e as noites sem dormir que Charles tinha lhe causado sempre ficariam reservados, desconhecidos. Apenas com Erik. Se Charles ficasse assim para o resto da sua vida, incompleto e quebrado, lembrando a Erik ser alguém que ele mal conhecia. Como o homem do hospital.

Erik queria mais.

Provavelmente ele era um masoquista por querer isso mas, então, se viu querendo que Charles voltasse a ser como era antes. Erik aceitaria as brigas, as mágoas, a tensão. Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa, se Charles ao menos o conhecesse bem o suficiente para se importar. Por mais que, às vezes, Charles houvesse irritado e encostado Erik na parede com suas ideologias, ele tinha que admitir que sentia a falta de Charles desesperadamente, profundamente – demasiadamente, durante todos os anos em que estiveram separados.

É por isso que Erik, provavelmente, estava aqui, para início de conversa - porque ele não podia deixar Charles ir.

E não era como se Erik pudesse dizer não a Charles, não quando ele perguntava dessa forma.

Então, finalmente, Erik tomou sua decisão. Lentamente, cautelosamente ele assentiu. _Tudo bem._ Ele deu um suspiro trêmulo. Tentou abrir sua mente, para diminuir qualquer blindagem automática que possa ter havido. Em seguida, Erik se concentrou nas suas memórias dos campos de concentração -do ponto de partida da sua própria vida. E então, de algum modo, toda a sua vida começou a fluir na sua mente como um filme de memórias - provavelmente provocadas por Charles - e Erik foi sugado para lugares e sentimentos antigos. O quarto desapareceu conforme as imagens se ampliavam.

* * *

Shaw. Shaw rindo. Shaw batendo nele. Sua mãe morrendo. Campos. Pessoas morrendo. Fome.

Sua mãe batendo no chão.

A tatuagem desenhada em seu braço.

Dor. Medo. Gritos.

Guerra. Metal. Tanto metal, destruição, Erik sentindo o poder quase matá-lo, porque ele o usara muito repentinamente, muito velozmente, muito inexperientemente.

Vingança. Anos e anos de desejo de vingança, de ódio e amargura dirigindo-o como uma máquina de matar. Shaw era a única coisa em que Erik conseguia pensar, pensar em vê-lo morrer.

Todos esses pensamentos eram diferentes, como se ele não pertencesse a lugar algum.

A moeda.

Em seguida, o submarino. Há água por todos os lugares e Erik está se afogando, mas ele não o permitirá. Ele prefere afundar com Shaw do que deixa-lo ir.

Depois surge, de repente, outra pessoa, alguém dentro da sua cabeça. E Erik se lembra da primeira vez que ele conheceu Charles, a água batendo por todos os lugares, seus pulmões gritando por ar.

 _"Pensei que eu estava sozinho."_

 _"Você não está sozinho. Erik, você não está sozinho."_

Ar. Esperança. Charles deu-lhe esperança e propósito, e um lugar ao qual pertencer.

Erik vê a si mesmo aprendendo, se curando. Crescendo perto de Charles, das crianças na mansão, vendo os mutantes e seu empoderamento. Erik vê a si mesmo em pé, em reverência, observando Charles e Cérebro, com uma pontada dolorosa em seu coração – o medo de que Charles vá se machucar enquanto utiliza o aparelho. Então, adoração. As viagens infinitas de carro. Erik lembra-se de si mesmo rindo e de se familiarizar com o som - que tem sido tão raro desde então. Erik pegou-se a si mesmo sorrindo para Charles, admirando-o. Bebendo em bares com ele depois de uma viagem bem sucedida. Charles rindo. Charles usando seus poderes para divertir Erik, criar ilusões estúpidas e fazer as pessoas dizerem as coisas mais inapropriadas nos piores momentos. Hank, Raven. Longos cafés da manhã. Conversas telepáticas privadas e piadas entre ele e Charles, que os faziam sorrir ao mesmo tempo em uma sala lotada. Erik ri e seus olhos brilham, e o sorriso em seu rosto o faz sentir-se bem. E Charles, tendo o apoio dele para caminhar, vacilante, devido ao álcool, cansaço ou alguma outra coisa, e Erik não se importando.

Mais memórias. A maioria delas sobre Charles.

Charles dormindo no carro. Charles ficando ridiculamente animado com a ciência e pequenas coisas. Charles bebendo chá, e Erik aprendendo seus sabores favoritos.

Xadrez. Frustração. Charles sorrindo, Charles rindo. Raven se despindo. O soro de Hank explodindo. Chá. Comida. Pensamentos confusos de Erik, sua mente parcialmente reparada.

Arma de fogo apontada para sua testa, as mãos de Charles tremendo. Charles ensinando-o a canalizar o seu poder. Charles sempre achou que era o lugar entre a raiva e a serenidade, mas não é. Nunca foi.

Charles compartilhando suas memórias acerca de sua mãe. Charles afastando uma lágrima que escapou na sua bochecha.

Erik observando, aprendendo, ouvindo. Erik encontrando-se acordado às três da manhã, porque nunca, antes, teve muito em que pensar na sua vida.

Ele nunca questionou seus próprios valores como agora.

As memórias de Erik ganham mais velocidade e tornam-se mais fortes.

Raven, Hank. Angel. Azazel. Todos aprendendo.

Erik chegando na mansão, há alguns quartos de distância, e Charles respondendo a ele telepaticamente com uma onda de diversão ou alegria.

Então, Cuba. Os torpedos.

E Erik sabe, em algum lugar no fundo da sua mente, que ele não deve deixar Charles ver isso, que é muita informação, mas Erik não pode parar. Erik entra em pânico e tenta parar as memórias correndo para a frente, a fim de apagá-las, bloqueá-las, qualquer coisa. Suas memórias o arrastaram para um turbilhão e ele não pode sair. É como um trem em alta velocidade - Erik não pode fazer nada além de ver como os flashes de memória avançam, como todas as emoções e pensamentos enterrados revivem na sua mente. O pânico de Erik cresce ainda mais, mas ele não pode impedir que isso aconteça.

Ele vê Shaw com o capacete. Ele pode ouvir Charles tentando fazê-lo ouvir, falando com ele dentro da sua cabeça, mas Erik está muito perdido na sua necessidade de vingança. Ele só quer apagar esse sorriso doentio do rosto de Shaw para sempre.

 _"Não faça isso, Erik!"_

Depois, há o capacete. E o silêncio. Torpedos. E Charles correndo na direção dele, e Erik batendo nele. Charles é menor, mais leve e Erik pode machuca-lo facilmente, mesmo que não queira.

Então, Moira começa a atirar e aquele tiro escapa da arma. Ele é disparado e o som passa raspando pela cabeça de Erik tão alto e claro como aquele dia. Erik observou como em sua memória ele desvia as balas à distância com raiva, e como, em seguida, ouve o suspiro horrível de dor. Erik assiste, com horror, como Charles cai na areia, e as orelhas de Erik estão vibrando e ele tem tanto medo, tanto medo... e ele extrai a bala do corpo de Charles porque ele não pode suportar a idéia de que há algo lá dentro, danificando, machucando. Erik retém Charles em seus braços, muito gentilmente, também possessivamente, porque Charles deve estar ao seu lado. Os olhos de Charles estão cheios de dor, mas ainda assim ele não impede as pessoas de fazerem suas escolhas. Raven aproxima-se e vai embora. E Erik a deixa ir também.

Ambos estão de coração partido porque são muito diferentes um do outro, eles nunca poderão lutar lado a lado novamente.

Então, subitamente, as memórias de Erik parecem ficar emperradas e ele vê Charles levar um tiro de novo, e cair mais uma vez. E, de novo e de novo e de novo. Erik entra em pânico cada vez mais, porém não pode fazer parar.

A memória começa a se repetir em um loop e torna-se mais forte, mais violenta, e os tiros atravessam a cabeça de Erik, e ele sente como se bloqueasse seus ouvidos, porque o som é muito alto.

* * *

 _CLICK._

 _CRACK._

* * *

De repente, as memórias simplesmente pararam. De alguma forma, elas escureceram como se um fio fosse desconectado da sua fonte de energia, desligando-as. E Erik piscou, horrorizado, encontrando um rastro de lágrimas em seu rosto e a sua garganta rouca de tanto gritar, o quarto reaparecendo para ele. Mas ele mal percebeu seu próprio estado, porque as mãos de Charles caíram molemente de seu rosto, e ele olhava para Erik, os olhos arregalados, e era como se tivesse acabado de ser atingido.

Charles deu um suspiro trêmulo e Erik podia sentir que alguma coisa tinha mudado.

Ele estava muito pálido. De repente, a sua ligação estava em total silêncio – não naturalmente. Não havia nenhum som emanado por Charles, nada, absolutamente nada.

Charles olhou para Erik, algo parecido com horror estampado em seu rosto. Então, pela primeira vez, Erik viu um lampejo de reconhecimento em seus olhos. Charles piscou, e engasgou, mas ele não conseguia respirar, e ele ainda olhava para Erik como se estivesse prestes a se afogar.

\- Ch-Charles? - Erik sussurrou, com a voz embargada e cheia de pânico mal contido.

E, então, o rosto neutro, mímico e condicionado de Charles havia sumido - o mesmo que ele aprendera a dar forma, com a ajuda de Erik no hospital. De um momento a outro, suas feições torceram-se em algo familiar, e o coração de Erik pulou quando viu o lampejo de uma memória acentuada nos olhos de Charles. Abruptamente, ele olhou para Erik em choque - e Erik conhecia aquele rosto, reconhecia-o. Charles Xavier - quem ele sempre conhecera – estava, inesperadamente, olhando direto para ele, e o paciente do hospital, inofensivo e aquebrantado, havia sumido.

Erik temia até mesmo respirar.

Segundos terríveis se passaram.

O mundo parecia ter parado.

Notório pavor tomou conta de Erik.

Ele tentou manter a calma, mas sabia que algo se desfazia em pedaços. Erik podia sentir que havia alguma coisa diferente no ar agora, como a eletricidade, como um tsunami chegando à distância. Erik tentou perceber o que era, ou o que ele poderia fazer a respeito disso ao sentir se elevando. Foi então que ele sentiu Charles respirar com dificuldade, e seus olhos se encheram de agonia e eles encararam Erik. O olhar neles fez Erik congelar. Ele _conhecia_ aqueles olhos, desta vez ele realmente conhecia. Charles lutava para respirar, como se não tivesse ar suficiente, e ao mesmo tempo Erik podia sentir a primeira maré alta, um furacão prestes a desencadear-se.

 _Erik_ , Charles disse, em estado de choque, e agora sua voz telepática era completamente sua, e Erik assustou-se com a mudança repentina e sentiu seu estômago afundar quando percebeu que Charles sabia quem ele era. Realmente sabia. A maneira como ele disse seu nome era completamente diferente de antes, como um sussurro assustado.

Por três curtos segundos, o equilíbrio se manteve. E, então, tudo se partiu ao meio.

Algo no link que os unia explodiu em estilhaços, e Erik gritou de dor ao sentir como se o próprio cérebro fosse perfurado. Era como o rompimento de uma barragem e o enorme volume de água rugiu livre, quebrando tudo em seu caminho. Charles balançava perigosamente e seu rosto se contorcia de dor. Erik podia ouvir sussurros fracos, muito distantes.

Charles tentou respirar, mas sua respiração ficou presa em sua garganta e sua pele estava úmida. Erik, abruptamente, podia sentir Charles afastar-se da sua mente através da sua conexão, como se recuando centímetro a centímetro, porém o movimento era violento como se Charles estivesse tentando se segurar mas fosse puxado por mãos invisíveis.

Depois, os sussurros passaram a ficar mais alto e os olhos frenéticos de Charles encheram-se de pânico. Ele balançou a cabeça furiosamente. _NãoNãoNãoNãoNãoNãoNãoNÃO_ , sua mente se repetia assustadoramente.

Ele olhou para Erik, impotente, aflito, como que buscando uma tábua de salvação. Mas Erik não podia fazer nada além de sentir a presença de Charles lentamente deslizar de dentro da sua cabeça mais e mais, para além do muro escuro em seu link que Erik não conseguia transpor.

Os sussurros começaram a se transformar em vozes, e Erik se encolheu quando seu volume e intensidade aumentaram.

Então, ele entendeu: os poderes de Charles - sua telepatia - eram isso. Alguma coisa em Charles havia mudado e se quebrado e, agora, seus poderes estavam emergindo num rompante.

Charles começou a tremer enquanto levava as mãos inutilmente aos ouvidos, como se o barulho estivesse vindo de dentro do quarto. Erik podia sentir a presença de Charles se separando da sua própria cabeça, e então, Erik _compreendeu_.

Charles estivera, literalmente, dentro da sua cabeça, na mente de Erik, como se, para ele, ela tivesse sido um lar, um esconderijo. Tal como Frost dissera. Erik só não tinha percebido que ela quis dizer literalmente - que Charles fugiu dos horrores entrando na cabeça, na mente de Erik, e ficando lá todo esse tempo. É por isso que Charles não percebera que _ele não é Erik_ , ou que eram duas pessoas diferentes: porque Charles tinha ocupado mentalmente a cabeça de Erik. Ele não esteve dentro da sua própria cabeça todo esse tempo, após os eventos sucedidos na sede da Chimera.

Erik respirou, horrorizado, ao compreender que em todo esse tempo Charles poderia ter matado a ambos por lembrar do seu cárcere no QG da Chimera, quase escorregando para sua própria cabeça.

De repente, o ruído estava em toda parte e Erik não podia fazer nada além de ganir de dor quando o som de vozes ficou ainda mais alto. E mais alto. E _mais alto_. Havia centenas delas, todas ensurdecedoras, numa cacofonia de enlouquecer. Erik podia ouvir cada uma elas – eram homens, mulheres, crianças. Gritando, chorando, falando, suspirando. Ele poderia captar milhares de vislumbres das suas emoções, sentimentos, até mesmo sensações físicas. Erik sentia como se sua pele começasse a rastejar e crescer, a dor lancinante indo além de tudo o que ele poderia ter imaginado.

Charles parecia não conseguir respirar, e Erik sentia como se cada respiração irregular tentasse afogá-lo. Charles estava segurando a cabeça, tentando afastar as vozes, fazê-las silenciar, mas elas só amplificavam. Erik podia sentir Charles afundando mais e mais dentro da própria cabeça, na medida em que a sua telepatia fortalecia-se a cada segundo.

Erik sentiu um filete de sangue começar a escorrer do nariz, e, instintivamente, também colocou as mãos sobre os próprios ouvidos, pois sentia como se seu cérebro fosse derreter através deles. Ele começou a gritar, porque não podia evitar, e havia muito ruído e vozes e sensações. Sua visão ficou perigosamente embaçada e ele sentiu como se milhões de agulhas fossem penetradas em suas sinapses cerebrais, estalando-as e esfaqueando-as.

 _Charles! Charles, pare!,_ Erik implorou.

Mas ele podia sentir o desamparo irradiando de Charles através do seu link.

 _CHARLES!_ , Erik rugiu, incapaz de canalizar sua dor nauseante de outra forma. Ele percebeu que Charles, provavelmente, não poderia fazer nada a respeito, porque nenhuma pessoa viva tomaria esse tipo de angústia de bom grado.

Erik queria sair. SAIR. Ele queria rastejar pelas paredes, para debaixo da cama, se afogar - qualquer coisa que fizesse calar as vozes infernais. Era como se o ruído esmagasse, tomando sua cabeça, as centenas de emoções distintas esmagando-o, abatendo-se sobre. Ele não conseguia sentir o próprio corpo porque sentia vinte deles, todos diferentes. Os corações bombeavam em ritmos distintos, os pensamentos girando, e Erik simplesmente temia enlouquecer a qualquer momento. Ou ele perderia a si mesmo, tornando-se outra pessoa, alguém cujo nome nem sabia, mas de quem podia sentir cada irritação, toque, pensamento e sentimento. Ou tornar-se-ia uma mixórdia sem sentido, de cinquenta pessoas que podia sentir e ouvir.

Ele sentia as pessoas correndo, andando, batendo umas nas outras, tendo um orgasmo, chorando, sofrendo ataques cardíacos, comendo, beijando, tremendo. Sendo estupradas, assassinadas, machucadas, espancadas. Amadas, acariciadas, sussurrando-se. Erik podia sentir tudo isso, cada centímetro disso, em todos os lugares.

Erik gritou e gritou, sentindo, ao longe, os objetos metálicos respondendo a sua angústia devido ao colapso, sofrendo com ele no quarto.

Isso precisava _parar_. Erik tentou fixar a vista em Charles, com os olhos afiados suficientemente a tempo de vê-lo começar a cair molemente na cama, e Erik entrou em pânico. Ele mal conseguiu segurar Charles em seus braços trêmulos, depositando-o cuidadosamente na cama. Charles parecia pálido, os lábios azulados. Seu corpo inteiro estava tão tenso quanto uma corda de violino, estirada em dor infinita. Seus olhos azuis se estreitavam, e ele ainda lutava para respirar.

De súbito, Erik percebeu que Charles não podia fazer isso passar. Que recuperar toda a sua habilidade telepática tão rapidamente podia, com efeito, matá-lo. Erik mal conseguia se concentrar em qualquer coisa - seu nariz sangrava, sua mente gritava, suas mãos tremiam -, o barulho era terrivelmente ensurdecedor, mas o pânico era mais forte. Tremendo, Erik tomou o rosto de Charles em suas mãos.

\- Ch-Charles. Olhe para mim - Erik chamou.

Mas ele sequer conseguia ouvir-se dizendo isso, porque as centenas ou milhares de vozes dentro da sua cabeça abafavam tudo.

 _Charles_ , Erik chamou-o através do seu link, e, por algum milagre, o chamado atravessou. Provavelmente foi ampliado pelo pânico de Erik. Os olhos de Charles, entorpecidos e sombreadas pela agonia, cintilaram fracamente, muito lentamente na direção de Erik.

 _Mate-me_ , ele sussurrou.

Erik apenas encarou. Chocado. Atônito. Ele podia não ter ouvido direito.

 _O Quê?!_

A presença de Charles estava ficando embaçada nas extremidades do seu link. Erik percebeu que Charles mal conseguia respirar e a falta de oxigênio tornara seus lábios azulados.

 _Mate-me, Erik. Fa-faça parar_ , Charles pediu, e então os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

Erik balançou a cabeça com raiva. _Não, não, não! Eu não vou. Pare com isso!_

Charles tentou mais uma vez tomar um fôlego, mas não pôde. _Erik_ , Charles pediu, e desta vez Erik reconheceu a maneira como ele disse o nome. Charles definitivamente o conhecia.

O corpo de Charles convulsionou fracamente.

Erik tentou pensar rápido, não importando o quão difícil fosse formar frases corretas na sua cabeça. E se ele nocauteasse Charles? Bloquearia a telepatia? Não, ele percebeu isso com medo – muito provavelmente, Erik seria capaz de sentir a telepatia através da sua ligação, mesmo que Charles estivesse inconsciente, e o poder ainda faria danos dentro da mente de ambos -, mesmo sem os resquícios da mente de Charles mantendo o controle. A mente fraca e inexperiente de Erik provavelmente seria esmagada como uma formiga.

Charles estava recobrando o seu poder muito rapidamente, de uma só vez, depois de sua mente ter sido destruída pela Chimera. Parecia impossível, mas a mente de Charles ainda estava em expansão; seu alcance ficando cada vez maior, e mais e mais vozes juntando-se ao barulho. Se não parasse, Erik percebeu, seria fatal.

Charles era perigosamente poderoso; seu alcance era maior do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Havia alguma coisa que o impedisse?

De repente, Erik congelou: as seringas. Lembrou-se de imediato da caixa preta na outra sala e dos soros contidos nela. Selvagem esperança brotou em seu peito e Erik olhou para Charles triunfalmente, apenas para descobrir que ele quase que perdera completamente os sentidos. Erik podia sentir sua presença desaparecendo à medida em que o som das vozes ficava mais alto. Erik sentia como se seu cérebro fosse mingau derretido, mas ele se esforçou para não desabar no chão. Os joelhos de Erik cederam e ele caiu, e percebeu que não seria capaz de chegar ao outro quarto. Ele não poderia.

Como reflexo, Erik esticou a mão para frente, localizando com seu poder as pequenas peças metálicas das seringas, e atraiu-as para si. Parcialmente, ele viu com sua visão escurecida as embalagens atravessando, literalmente, a porta, lascas de madeira chovendo no chão. Mas Erik não se importava, pois agora a bolsa estava mais perto dele.

Em sua agitação, Erik concentrou tudo o que tinha para abri-la, as mãos manchadas de sangue, sem ver corretamente, e depois de alguns segundos rasgou o zíper e puxou de lá a pequena caixa. Erik procurou febrilmente por uma seringa e, quando encontrou uma, segurou-a num aperto mortal. Em seguida, tropeçou de volta para a cama. Remotamente, ele podia sentir seu nariz e ouvidos sangrarem muito, além de uma forte ânsia de vômito, mas forçou-se a se concentrar.

Erik afastou tudo de perto de Charles, porque temia que sua própria força pudesse se fazer presente em qualquer momento, e puxou a agulha até o seu ângulo de visão. Então, enfiou no pescoço de Charles com muita força, causando-lhe dor - mas Erik não conseguia pensar direito e empurrou o líquido. Quando terminou, ele jogou longe a seringa vazia e quase rendeu-se a dor que até então lutava para conter.

Erik orou para que desse certo. Segundos pareciam se passar muito lentamente, e cada instante era um tormento. Erik segurou sua cabeça, como se quisesse agarrar os miolos derretendo através de seus olhos, e limitou-se a concentrar-se em inspirar e expirar. Ele estava enrolado como uma bola, de joelhos, em cima da cama, o sangue quente e pegajoso fluindo de suas orelhas e nariz. Alguns filetes vazando até mesmo de seus olhos.

Erik começou a gritar de novo, porque tinha que descarregar a agonia de alguma forma. Seus gritos foram abafados pelo cobertor sob o seu corpo, e Erik comprimiu-se mais duramente contra ele, sentindo como se fosse sessenta pessoas ao mesmo tempo, como se possuísse nove corpos e três mil vozes, e como se estivesse prestes a se perder.

Segundos horripilantes se passaram.

Erik quase orou para que um poder maior fizesse parar.

Ele também quase, quase desejou que as vozes realmente o tivessem matado nesse instante, porque tudo o que ele queria era que isso parasse. Apenas. _PARE._

Ele continuava a gritar.

Então, muito lentamente, as vozes perderam sua nitidez. Primeiro, ele não fez qualquer grande diferença mas, na sequência, Erik podia sentir a irradiação emanada de Charles encolhendo, desaparecendo. As vozes e emoções de outros, os organismos e as presenças começaram a embotar e a acalmar. Em mais alguns minutos, as vozes tornaram-se sussurros, e Erik agradeceu a todo poder que ele conhecia, dando boas vindas ao silêncio com os braços abertos, respirando pesadamente. Levou um minuto antes que ele pudesse abrir os olhos de novo, e mais tempo ainda antes que pudesse realmente enxergar. Seus ouvidos tinham parado de sangrar e Erik tentou parar de tremer. Ele procurou por Charles.

Exausto, Erik respirava instavelmente. Os olhos de Charles permaneciam fechados e ele ainda estava desfalecido.

Erik quase teve medo de checar. Mas, de todo modo, abaixou-se na direção de Charles, a procura do seu pulso. Era fraco e errático, mas estava lá. Porém, de alguma forma, Erik percebeu que algo estava errado, porque ele ainda estava muito pálido e azulado, e Erik pôs a mão acima da boca de Charles. Mal se podia sentir uma leve brisa.

 _Mein Gott._

\- Charles? Charles! - Erik chamou. Ele o sacudiu não muito gentilmente. Erik esperou, porém nada aconteceu. Ele deu uns tapas em Charles, mas o mesmo não esboçou qualquer reação. _Jesus Cristo_ , murmurou em horror, e olhou para o telepata. Trêmulo, Erik pensou em quaisquer tratamentos médicos conhecidos. Ele rapidamente limpou a maior parte do sangue de seu rosto e, então, inclinou-se para respirar por Charles. Ele não teve tempo de registrar o que sentia ao fazê-lo, ele só repetia o gesto, soprando ar para dentro do corpo do telepata tanto quanto podia. Ele estava prestes a fazê-lo pela quarta vez, quando sentiu os pulmões de Charles finalmente responderem, passando a respirar por si mesmos.

Erik cambaleou para trás, observando com cuidado e certificando-se de que Charles mantinha a respiração. Felizmente, ele o fez. Erik observou como as faces recobraram um pouco da antiga cor, embora gradualmente.

Erik apoiou seu rosto em sua mão, respirando com dificuldade.

Ele estava completamente drenado.

Seu rosto ainda estava coberto com o sangue que havia derramado de seu nariz, parte do qual agora também estava na boca de Charles. Sem mencionar os ouvidos de Erik, que estavam cheios de sangue seco e pegajoso, tornando o som ainda mais abafado do que já era.

Longos segundos se passaram.

Erik encarou a forma imóvel e inconsciente de Charles. Ele observou, durante minutos, o atormentado cérebro do telepata girando em torno de seus próprios pensamentos agora.

Algumas coisas começaram a lhe ocorrer.

Conforme o choque da experiência passava, elas tornaram-se cada vez mais claras.

E, pela primeira vez, Erik _compreendeu._

As constantes dores de cabeça de Charles que duravam dias, as enxaquecas intermináveis que ele tinha. A carranca sombria no rosto, às vezes, no meio de uma frase.

Erik olhava, entorpecido, a seringa vazia no chão, lembrando o quão duramente ele havia julgado Charles, sempre querendo diminuir os seus poderes.

Ele, então, lembrou-se do modo como culpara Charles, com arrogância.

 _"Você sacrificou seus poderes para poder andar?"_

 _"Eu sacrifiquei meus poderes para poder dormir! O que você sabe disso?"_

E Erik agora _compreendia_.

Ele realmente o fazia.

Mais importante ainda, ele percebeu que nunca tinha entendido. Nada.

Ele não sabia nada sobre isso. Ele nunca precisou. Ele sempre tinha imaginado que os poderes de Charles eram apenas sobre ler pensamentos, brincar com a cabeça das pessoas, criando ilusões, e localizar mutantes. Fácil. Natural, como o controle de Erik sobre o metal.

Mas o pequeno vislumbre que ele tivera da telepatia de Charles há poucos minutos - o massivo mar de vozes, de emoções - até mesmo a dor física... Pessoas brigando, gritando, batendo. Erik não conseguia sequer diferenciar qualquer coisa, embora tenha reconhecido algumas das pessoas em cujas cabeças estivera. Algumas estavam sentadas em um trem, algumas liam, lutavam, outras dormiam, se beijavam, algumas faziam sexo, outras morriam. Erik tinha sentido todos, desde uma jovem mãe dar à luz uma criança até um homem velho ir buscar a sua correspondência. Tudo de bom ou de ruim – desde o toque mais suave à batida mais violenta -, da estocada do estuprador ao beijo no altar do casamento.

Erik sentiu-se mal e sentiu a bílis subindo na garganta.

Quem tinha sido ele para julgar Charles?

Se fosse dada uma escolha a Erik, ele não gostaria de ter um poder como esse. E, subitamente, o que Raven lhe dissera uma vez, anos atrás, fazia sentido - _"O seu poder é prático sendo invisível. Mas o que dizer de nós que parecemos monstros para os quais as pessoas temem olhar? O que dizer daqueles que sofrem com o seu poder, que não podem viver uma vida normal por causa da herança genética? Pense nisso, Magneto, antes de me culpar por me esconder ou querer ser normal. Para alguns de nós não é assim tão fácil. Não temos a opção de desligar e ligar como se fosse um interruptor."_

E Erik havia afirmado a Raven que sabia o que ela queria dizer, mas ele não sabia.

Não, realmente.

 _De modo algum._

E, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Erik olhou para Charles e sentiu compaixão por ele. Compaixão por ter que suportar tanto, por ter um poder como esse e, ainda assim, nunca ter reclamado abertamente. Ele nunca mostrou a Erik o seu desconforto, nem sequer uma vez. Ele sempre agiu de forma alegre e negligente, mesmo quando tinha essas enxaquecas.

 _O que você sabe disso?,_ Charles lhe perguntara, irritado.

Pela primeira vez, Erik sabia que estava certo ao admitir:nada.

E, lentamente, Erik começou a perceber que havia perdido sua arrogância e ligeiro desprezo para com Charles.

Ele se sentia um hipócrita.

Ele era um hipócrita.

E Erik sentiu-se _envergonhado_.

De repente, sentiu-se muito pequeno e infantil. Ele queria enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro e se esconder por um tempo.

Mas, uma vez que Erik não tinha para onde ir, deixou-se cair na cama, não importando quão desordenada estivesse ou quanto sangue seco havia. Ele nem se atreveu a passear o olhar pela cabana e verificar as condições em que se encontrava. Tudo o que era de metal, num raio de várias milhas, provavelmente tinha se torcido e voado, chiando e quebrando, enquanto Erik buscava salvar-se das vozes.

Ele estava exausto e envergonhado. A culpa o corroía.

Erik teve uma sensação de queimação atrás de seus olhos, quando inalou o cheiro do cobertor. Ele piscou com força ao deitar-se ao lado de Charles, olhando para o pequeno furo que a agulha do soro tinha deixado no pescoço dele. Erik fechou os olhos. Ele tentou apagar as memórias das vozes - ele queria esfrega-las com um alvejante - mas não conseguiu. Ele ainda podia sentir os últimos vestígios das emoções das pessoas desconhecidas. E a desorientação de viver em vários corpos, de quase esquecer de quem era. Ele quase tinha se afogado nisso tudo.

Mordendo o lábio, Erik deitou a mão cansada e ensanguentada ao seu lado na cama. De alguma forma, ela parecia procurar o ombro de Charles e envolve-lo. Como se isso pudesse impedi-lo de ir embora e como se Erik pudesse apagar todas as acusações desagradáveis e palavras arrogantes que já tinha dito a Charles sobre seus poderes. Minando-o, subestimando-o. Tratando-o com desdém, dizendo-lhe como usar um poder que nunca tinha entendido.

Erik aproximou-se fracamente, para que pudesse ouvir a respiração de Charles. Só para ter certeza.

Pesado silêncio encheu a sala. Parecia ainda mais silencioso do que antes. Quase sufocante.

E como os olhos de Erik continuavam queimando, ele enterrou o rosto no cabelo de Charles.

Ele roubou o momento para si, para a sua vergonha, e a ansiedade de ver as coisas sob uma nova luz. Ele se permitiu esse momento de fraqueza, de quebrantamento, de buscar proximidade física, porque não podia parar, mesmo se quisesse. Ele poderia alegar que foi por causa do estresse, da dor, da adrenalina, da exaustão. Por viver vários meses sob perigo de vida. Qualquer coisa. Ele poderia tentar mentir e ignorar, como sempre fazia, mas de alguma forma, neste momento, quando ele estava completamente sozinho, não tinha forças para acreditar em si mesmo.

O cabelo de Charles cheirava a maçãs e fez os olhos de Erik queimarem mais, e ele voltou a apertá-los.

Por um momento, ele não conseguia se lembrar de quem era. Magneto parecia uma piada de mau gosto, uma caricatura, e Erik Lehnsherr não era mais o mesmo.

E não foi devido aos milhares de vozes que estiveram presas dentro da sua cabeça há pouco - era por causa daquela vozinha na parte de trás da sua cabeça, agora tranquila.

De algum modo, era horrível, mas de uma forma muito diferente das vezes anteriores.

Ela dizia: _Você estava errado. Você estava errado o tempo todo._

E Erik soltou um doloroso e frustrado suspiro de raiva – porque, pela primeira vez na sua vida, ele não poderia discordar.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Era 4 da manhã quando Erik finalmente se levantou e se arrastou até o banheiro. Ele lavou o sangue de seu rosto e orelhas, e trocou as roupas pegajosas por novas.

Ele não se olhou no espelho.

Ele não fez qualquer som além dos estritamente necessários. Nunca, antes, Erik havia apreciado tanto o silêncio.

* * *

A cabana estava uma bagunça.

Era como se tivesse sido atingida por um furacão, e Erik calmamente usou poder para consertar a maioria dos móveis quebrados e arrumar todos os objetos que se espalharam pelo chão e voaram pelas paredes. Entorpecido, ele limpou e limpou. Normalmente, ele não se importava com a poeira, bagunça ou desordem, mas agora Erik sentia como se quisesse esfregar tudo com cuidado. Ele fez o seu trabalho em silêncio, de forma eficaz - quase mecanicamente.

Era um alívio ter algo para fazer.

A tranquilidade apavorante recaia sobre ele somente quando não havia mais nada para limpar, e ele se via em pé no meio da cabana, tentando desesperadamente encontrar algo para consertar.

Não havia nada.

A cabana ainda parecia com um naufrágio, mas ao menos estava inteira.

Erik tentou olhar em qualquer direção, exceto para a cama onde Charles estava deitado, ainda desacordado.

Erik não tinha outra escolha a não ser ficar sem fazer nada, então ele começou a andar. Ele se perguntou por quanto tempo mais o soro faria efeito. Erik se odiou por isso, mas ele desejou que nada mais daquilo voltasse a acontecer tão cedo. Ele não estava pronto para outro tipo de tormento do mesmo nível. Experimentara telepatia em primeira mão tinha sido um pouco traumático – sendo otimista. Foi algo dez vezes mais intenso do que ele jamais imaginara em seus sonhos mais selvagens.

Ainda sobravam, porém, mais três seringas e Erik depositou-as sobre a mesa como se fossem uma preciosa fonte de salvação. Três dias atrás, ele estaria pronto para esmaga-las e torcer as agulhas em montões inúteis, jogá-las fora com desdém.

Mas agora, Erik se certificou de que nenhuma das seringas estiva quebrada, e ele fechou a caixa preta cuidadosamente, quase acariciando-a.

Ele sentiu uma pontada de auto aversão.

Erik afastou-se delas e se sentou no sofá. Seus olhos se dirigiram para Charles.

Pensamentos orbitavam sua cabeça como abelhas furiosas, e Erik sabia que não havia esperança de conseguir uma hora de sono. Além disso, ele não queria deixar Charles sozinho nem por um minuto. Ele não deixou de respirar ou algo drástico assim após o soro ter produzido efeito, mas Erik não estava disposto a correr riscos.

Ele desejava mais do que qualquer coisa que Charles acordasse logo. Mas ele também temia o momento em que o fizesse.

Erik tentou pensar em qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer ou fazer... Ou qual poderia ser a condição de Charles. Ele, de fato, começou a recuperar sua memória ou o que aconteceu foi apenas um momento de consciência súbita? Erik não sabia o que iria fazer se Charles retornasse ao seu simples modo paciente.

Mas ele não tinha outra escolha exceto esperar.

* * *

Horas se passaram. Finalmente, quando a luz da manhã despontou, Charles começou a se mexer, e Erik sentiu o ritmo do seu batimento cardíaco aumentar.

Erik não sabia o que fazer com as mãos ou os pés, ele os mexia nervosamente e se contorcia no sofá. Por fim, ele não podia simplesmente ficar sentado lá, então se levantou e aproximou-se um pouco mais da cama.

Finalmente, Charles deu sinais de acordar. Ele suspirou e seu rosto se contorceu, e logo suas pálpebras começaram a tremer. Erik engoliu em seco e ergueu o queixo em antecipação. Ele não tinha idéia do que esperar.

Quando Charles, por fim, abriu os olhos, Erik sequer atreve-se a respirar. Charles piscou desorientado e levou um momento para focar a visão. Ele olhou para o teto, as sobrancelhas franzidas em cansada confusão. Erik aguardou, tenso, enquanto Charles olhava para a cama, claramente sem saber onde estava. Erik observava todos os seus movimentos e expressão à distância.

Vagarosamente, Charles forçou-se a sentar-se, estremecendo quando seu cotovelo ainda convalescente o lembrou disso. Depois, olhou para a cabana e só então notou Erik. Ele se assustou e olhou para Erik, e Erik sentiu seu coração saltar nervosamente quando seus olhos se encontraram. Era como se aqueles olhos azuis pudessem fazer o seu rosto queimar.

Por dois segundos o tempo parecia passar muito devagar.

Erik prendeu a respiração, esperando, preocupando-se, temendo.

Então, a expressão facial de Charles mudou e seus olhos arregalaram um pouco. Ele soltou um suspiro estrangulado, não desviando o olhar em nenhum momento, o reconhecimento escrito em seu rosto. Charles sabia quem era Erik - realmente sabia. Erik estava ao mesmo tempo grato e perturbado por isso, e, de repente,sentiu-se autoconsciente. O olhar de Charles era impressionantemente intenso e afiado. Mas Erik recusou-se a sequer pestanejar - ele ficou impavidamente em seu lugar como uma rocha, engolindo em seco.

As sobrancelhas de Charles franziram e ele fechou os olhos por um momento, apenas para abri-los em seguida - como se Erik pudesse ter desaparecido no processo. Os olhos de Charles deslizaram, inquietos, para uma parede mais distante, depois de volta para Erik, em seguida de volta para a parede. Ele ofegava, várias expressões refletindo em seu rosto. Erik reconhecia todas e cada uma delas, e vê-las depois de um longo tempo era um alívio.

Então Charles franziu o cenho e colocou a mão sobre o rosto, esfregando a testa como se sentisse dor. Isso fez a preocupação saltar no peito de Erik. Mas, uma vez mais, seus piores medos não se tornaram realidade - a telepatia de Charles não retornou inesperadamente,Charles não perdeu o controle completamente e tampouco ficou inconsciente. Graças a Deus pelos pequenos milagres, Erik pensou, agridoce.

Longos segundos se arrastaram.

Erik hesitou - ele deveria dizer alguma coisa ou ficar calado? Ele abriu a boca apenas para voltar a fechá-la. Charles parecia remotamente triste, os pensamentos claramente correndo selvagens em sua cabeça. Mas Erik não fazia idéia do que era. Surpreendentemente, ele podia sentir o link entre ambos- o soro não o havia bloqueado ou rompido de modo algum -, contudo a ligação agora estava silenciosa, e Erik não conseguia encontrar nela uma réstia do que Charles sentia.

Erik só poderia esperar.

Charles deslizou a mão distraidamente pelo pescoço, onde Erik havia introduzido a agulha, e esfregou o local antes de abaixa-la. Mais um tempo se passou. O silêncio no quarto era pesado.

Charles claramente evitava olhar para Erik - em vez disso, ele olhou para a cabana ao seu redor, com um olhar perplexo na face. Mas este logo se desvaneceu e Charles voltou os olhos para baixo, tão somente inspirando e expirando.

Erik deu-lhe tempo, porque ele não sabia mais o que fazer.

De repente, Charles começou a olhar para suas próprias pernas, e ele engasgou quando deixou sua mão cair em sua coxa. Seus dedos tremeram um pouco enquanto ele congelava por um momento. Em seguida, deixou sua mão deslizar para o joelho, cautelosamente. Ele deu um aperto de reconhecimento no joelho, e sua perna empurrou levemente em resposta. Charles fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio de um modo tão aliviado que Erik sentiu-se mal, a velha culpa esfaqueando-o mais uma vez.

Mas ela logo se desvaneceu e se transformou em descrença quando Erik viu o que Charles fez em seguida.

Ele se moveu em direção à borda da cama e Erik não podia fazer nada exceto dar um passo automático à frente, não gostando da idéia de Charles se levantar – porém, estancou no meio do caminho e uma vez mais ficou imóvel. Charles também congelou quando percebeu o movimento de Erik, e olhou para o chão próximo aos seus pés como se num aviso - ainda se recusando a encontrar seus olhos. Quando Erik permaneceu onde estava, Charles começou a se mexer novamente e pousou seus pés no chão.

A mão de Erik se contraiu – ele só queria pedir a Charles para parar, ou abrir a boca e dizer algo, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Lentamente, Charles apoiou-se no suporte da cama e começou a pegar impulso. Erik vigiava de perto, abrindo a boca sem que nenhuma palavra saísse. Charles estremeceu e caiu para trás, sentando-se, e Erik deu mais um passo para a frente. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ou se mover, a mão de Charles disparou para o ar de uma forma exigente e Erik obedeceu, permanecendo onde estava e em silêncio.

Charles esperou um momento antes de encetar nova tentativa, e tomou impulso quase violentamente. Suas pernas cambalearam e quase cederam, mas Charles manteve-se de pé com a força da parte superior do corpo. Estremecendo, os lábios em uma linha apertada, Charles ficou no mesmo lugar antes de esticar as pernas lenta e cuidadosamente. Longos segundos transcorreram, quase transformando-se em minutos, enquanto Charles permanecia de pé em seu lugar.

Parecia estranho vê-lo assim depois de tanto tempo, e Erik bebeu da visão.

Finalmente, Charles deu um passo experimental. Suas pernas o levaram, mesmo que fracamente, e Charles tinha o apoio de qualquer coisa que pudesse alcançar - e começou a olhar em direção à porta. Erik esticou suas mãos para Charles para, em seguida, deixa-las cair novamente, sem saber o que deveria fazer. Ele soltou um suspiro de frustração, mas Charles continuou, embora devagar. Ele chegou até a porta e quase tropeçou, porém forçou-se a caminhar para fora da cabana por pura força de vontade. Erik deu passos hesitantes atrás dele – sem ter a menor idéia do que Charles pretendia fazer.

Do lado de fora, o ar estava mais frio.

Charles o respirou assim que a luz da manhã banhou seus olhos, e abriu a porta ainda mais. Erik apressou-se e foi atrás dele. Era como se essa coisa toda fosse uma espécie de instinto de fuga que Charles tinha que pôr em prática. Erik saiu pela porta bem a tempo de vê-lo sentar na pequena varanda de madeira - mais desabando do que sentando -, já pálido e exausto. Erik deu alguns passos cuidadosos na sua direção, mas não se atreveu a chegar muito perto.

Era estranho como rapidamente as coisas haviam mudado - antes, Erik não tivera problema algum de tocar ou estar fisicamente perto de Charles - mas, de repente, com o peso das velhas memórias, da tensão, das brigas e eventos atuais suspensos no ar, ele não fazia idéia de como tão somente estar na presença de Charles. Erik sentia-se muito consciente de cada movimento seu e gestos.

O sol estava começando a subir no horizonte distante, atrás das nuvens.

Erik decidiu dar tempo a Charles, porque admitir que não tinha nada a dizer era mais difícil.

Charles esfregou as têmporas e longos minutos se passaram em silêncio.

* * *

O mundo ao redor deles tornava-se mais iluminado, porém a atmosfera de alguma forma parecia sombria.

Erik, por fim, começou a perder a paciência, uma vez que seu nervosismo estava borbulhando desconfortavelmente. Ele clarificou a voz – mas, por algum motivo, ainda era insegura.

\- Charles? - disse, com cautela.

Charles tomou um fôlego agudo. Então, ele olhou para Erik e seus olhos estavam tão repletos de emoções e incertezas que pareciam esmagadoras depois de todo o tempo em que Erik passou ao lado de uma versão muito simples dele. Erik avistou uma pequena mancha de sangue seco na boca de Charles, da noite anterior, e teve que aguentar firme ao lembrar que havia respirado por ele, ainda que apenas por um momento.

Erik cruzou os braços e mudou a postura, remexendo-se nervosamente.

\- Como... Como está se sentindo? - ele perguntou, pois essa era a única coisa que poderia perguntar.

Charles olhou para ele, ilegível, então apenas balançou a cabeça e se virou para olhar para longe novamente. Apesar da sua fachada calma, Erik podia sentir que ele travava uma guerra de emoções dentro de si.

Erik suspirou em frustração.

\- Charles, eu... - ele começou, mas sua voz desapareceu e todas as palavras lhe escaparam. Ele olhou para o chão. - Eu... Eu resgatei você - finalmente disse, com voz firme.

Os olhos de Charles piscaram para ele mas, desta vez, seu olhar não se afastou. Erik viu a atenção como um encorajamento para prosseguir, então ele inclinou a cabeça com cuidado.

\- Dos seus... dos seus captores. Eu tirei você de lá com a ajuda dos novos membros da Irmandade. Isso aconteceu há alguns meses. Estivemos... Você estava no hospital por um tempo. Nós estamos nesta cabana há alguns dias.

Charles não respondeu. Ele só olhou para Erik, e Erik se contorceu sob o olhar intenso. Havia transcorrido muito tempo desde que Charles tinha realmente olhado para ele, com seus próprios olhos e consciência, e Erik tinha esquecido o quão profundo e asfixiador era. Ele mudou um pouco a postura dos braços.

\- Olha, Charles. Eu tive que dar a você uma dose do soro na noite passada. A única coisa que bloqueia seus poderes. Eu não tive outra escolha, uma vez que... - Algo estranho brilhou no rosto de Charles e Erik ficou quieto, atento.

Pesado silêncio seguiu-se. Erik não tinha certeza se mencionar Chimera ou qualquer outra coisa poderia ser perigoso. Erik tentou pensar em algo para dizer, ou por onde começar. Mas em vez disso, ele decidiu ser prático e simples, fazendo perguntas. E ele _tinha_ questionamentos importantes.

Erik tossiu para limpar a voz novamente.

\- Qual o tempo de duração do soro?

Charles ficou em silêncio.

Erik continuou teimosamente.

\- O efeito já dura cerca de 14 horas. Então, normalmente quanto tempo dura - Um dia? Dois? Ou mesmo três - antes que comece a deixar de surtir efeito?

Erik concluiu que o tempo todo em que Charles passou sem o soro provavelmente tinha aumentado sua tolerância a ele. Erik esperou, mas Charles não deu indícios de responder. Erik começou a temer que, de alguma forma, sua mente tinha regredido ou sido danificada - de alguma forma - mesmo quando o olhar de Charles era definitivamente afiado.

\- Charles, eu realmente espero que você possa me responder. Estou começando a me perguntar se você sequer entende o que eu estou...

 _Ainda há tempo_ , Charles disse em voz baixa, parecendo exausto mesmo quando falava telepaticamente.

Erik ergueu uma sobrancelha em surpresa – os poderes de Charles foram bloqueados, mas ele ainda podia falar com Erik assim? Levou um instante até que Erik se recuperasse de sua estupefação, então se apressou a responder, agora que finalmente tinha alguma ligação com Charles.

\- Tempo - disse, lentamente. - Uh, tudo bem. Poderia ser mais específico? Pode me dar um palpite de quanto tempo?

Houve um silêncio tão longo que Erik já tinha certeza que Charles não iria responder, porém, em seguida, outra resposta veio, fracamente.

 _Não muito tempo. Até o anoitecer, talvez._

Erik assentiu, satisfeito de ter algo sólido para seguir em frente.

\- Certo. Bom. Isso é... é bom saber disso – disse ele. Então, não encontrou as palavras de novo. Por que isso era tão difícil?

\- A telepatia... a telepatia retornou de uma só vez ou de forma lenta? – perguntou.

Charles suspirou.

 _Lenta._

Erik assentiu com a cabeça novamente. As respostas de Charles eram todas tão curtas, tão cansadas, que ele não sabia o que pensar a respeito. Erik começou a ficar frustrado porque ele também estava ficando cansado de se preocupar, de adivinhar, de ter medo por causa de Charles. Ele levantou-se reto.

\- Bem, isso é bom. Porque... porque sua telepatia ativou-se na noite passada e você quase... você quase morreu, Charles. Eu não sei exatamente como ela voltou, mas o fez de repente e... foi muita coisa.

Era o eufemismo do ano. Mas Erik não gostava da idéia de entrar em detalhes, ou dizer o quanto suas opiniões tinham sido postas à prova e mudado depois disso. Ou, o quão chocado e surpreso Erik tinha ficado após a experiência, e como ela estava assombrando sua mente até o momento. Como ele tinha se sentido humilhado depois de uma verdadeira mostra dos poderes de Charles. Mas Erik decidiu que essa conversa – se um dia acontecesse – ficaria para mais tarde. Assim, ele apenas continuou calmamente:

\- Eu acho que sua telepatia voltou muito rápido, então... você parou de respirar. Eu... eu consegui... Bem, demorou algum tempo, mas... felizmente, você voltou a respirar.

 _Obrigado_ , veio a apática resposta automática.

Erik estava ficando tão preocupado quanto irritado com a distância de Charles.

\- Sim, bem... de nada. Eu... Foi... – ele teve que parar, Erik detestava sua gagueira nervosa. Ele levou um instante para organizar seus pensamentos. - Foi um pouco demais, na minha opinião. Mas eu espero... que tenha sido só dessa vez, considerando que todo o seu poder voltou muito rapidamente. Então, o mais provável é que o que ocorreu na noite passada tenha sido apenas uma reação ao choque ou sobrecarga sensorial. Algo assim. Mas como você disse que sua telepatia retorna aos poucos após o soro, acho que, nesse sentido, devemos ficar seguros.

Charles não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando para o horizonte ao longe.

Mais uma vez, o pesado silêncio recaiu. Erik o odiava, e quão ruim era isso agora com a preocupação roendo seu peito.

Era como se eles estivessem há milhas de distância um do outro.

Erik tentou descobrir como ele poderia manter Charles falando. Erik fitou-o cuidadosamente por um longo tempo. Quando ele estava prestes a abrir a boca, um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Charles e ele estremeceu, a mão fluindo para sua testa e, antes que Erik tivesse tempo de reagir, sua própria mente estava preenchida pela imagem de um menino - que parecia de alguma forma familiar, mesmo que Erik nunca o tivesse visto - andando em uma cozinha.

Em seguida, a imagem se desvaneceu e Erik ficou de pé, aturdido. Ele olhou para Charles.

\- Era... era você? – ele perguntou, confuso, porque a imagem claramente não tinha vindo da sua própria cabeça, mas parecia impossível que tivesse vindo de Charles, considerando que a sua telepatia não devia estar ativa.

Charles apenas acenou remotamente, concentrando-se em si mesmo.

\- Foi algum tipo de projeção? Ou é o soro deixando de surtir efeito? - Erik perguntou com cautela.

Charles olhou para ele em surpresa, as sobrancelhas franzidas, confuso.

 _Você não deveria ser capaz de ver isso._

Erik piscou.

\- Oh. Bem... eu sou. Talvez seja por causa da ligação que há entre nós. A telepática. - Charles olhou para ele por um tempo e Erik sentiu o puxão leve no link. Charles estava claramente localizando-o, inspecionando-o - e isso dizia muito do que ele poderia fazer sem a sua telepatia. Erik levantou uma sobrancelha. Charles pareceu surpreso ao encontrar o link.

Erik inclinou a cabeça:

\- Nosso link poderia estar quebrado agora que a sua telepatia está bloqueada? Ou como é possível que eu ainda esteja recebendo os seus pensamentos? E ouvindo você falar comigo?

Charles, então, pareceu perceber que ele realmente não tinha dito uma palavra em voz alta, apenas conversando telepaticamente com Erik. Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, e Erik sentiu-o observando seu link – era como sentir plumas escovando a parte de trás da sua cabeça. Erik ficou silenciosamente impressionado com a mente de Charles ser capaz de fazê-lo, apesar de quão destruída, torturada e impotente estava agora.

Os pensamentos de Erik foram interrompidos por um olhar estranho que assumiu o rosto de Charles. _Não está quebrado._ Sua confusão se aprofundou. _Ou enfraquecido._

Erik alçou as sobrancelhas.

\- Ok... – disse ele, surpreso. - Como? Quero dizer... – Mas ele decidiu que isso não era tão importante agora. - Bem, não importa o quanto ele ainda está intacto e forte, eu realmente não me importo, mas o que era aquilo que eu acabei de ver?

Como uma resposta a sua pergunta, uma outra imagem encheu a cabeça de Erik.

O mesmo menino, caminhando até a cozinha. Então, uma pequena menina ruiva e de pele azul apareceu, e Erik a teria reconhecido em qualquer lugar. Demorou um segundo antes de ele perceber que o menino era Charles - é claro, ele não devia ter notado -, que eram Charles e Raven quando crianças.

 _"Você não está... com medo de mim?"_

 _"Eu sempre soube que não poderia ser o único no mundo. A única pessoa diferente. E aqui está você."_

 _Charles dizendo à ela seu nome. O rosto sorridente de Raven, seu aperto de mão hesitante._

 _"Você está com fome e sozinha. Pegue o que quiser. Nós temos muita comida. Você não tem que roubar. Na verdade, você nunca mais terá que roubar."_

Erik assistiu a memória, profundamente fascinado por ela. Ambos, Charles e Raven, apenas mencionaram como haviam se conhecido, mas ver esse momento como uma memória de Charles tornou tudo mais sólido e vivo.

Então, a imagem desapareceu e Erik novamente encontrava-se parado do lado de fora da cabana. Charles agarrou a testa. Erik lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado e, instintivamente, deu mais um passo na sua direção.

\- Charles?

Silêncio.

\- Aquelas são suas memórias, certo?

 _Sim._

\- Então por que eu as estou vendo? - Erik perguntou e tentou lembrar o que Frost disse. Ah, sim – que nos laboratórios da Chimera, Charles havia mergulhado profundamente em suas memórias -, mas evidentemente elas estiveram em algum lugar lá no fundo se agora vinham à tona.

 _Temo que você terá que vê-las, Erik, por algum tempo._

Erik assentiu com a cabeça, tentando parecer calmo.

\- Tudo Bem. Eu estou... Eu não me importaria de vê-las. Na verdade, pode ser bom, para variar, ter um vislumbre da sua mente - disse ele em tom de brincadeira. Mas havia um pouco da velha amargura em suas palavras, e Erik não podia ocultá-la completamente.

Charles balançou a cabeça lentamente.

 _Você não vai gostar do que vê._

Uma pausa cansada. Charles respirou.

 _Mas, sem os meus poderes, eu não posso impedi-las de chegarem até você._

Erik deu de ombros.

\- Como eu disse, eu não me importo.

Charles parecia distante. _Você vai._

Erik alçou uma sobrancelha, mas não quis discutir. Ele apoiou-se no outro pé – e sentiu-se um pouco melhor acerca da situação -, Charles, claramente, não estava sob qualquer risco de vida e o soro estava surtindo seu efeito, e ele poderia se comunicar com Erik perfeitamente. Além do que, ele não estava enlouquecendo sobre ser quem era e onde estava. Era muito mais do que Erik ousara esperar. Então, ele aceitou o que lhe era dado.

\- Você pretende ficar fora ou entrar? Você, uh, precisa de ajuda? - perguntou Erik.

Charles apenas balançou a cabeça.

Erik assentiu. Ele permaneceu ali por um momento, mas sentia que Charles queria ficar sozinho, então caminhou lentamente em direção à porta da cabana.

\- Eu vou... Eu vou estar bem aqui se você precisar de alguma coisa - ele murmurou. Parecia estranho dizer isso. Tudo parecia tão tenso e Erik odiava saber disso.

Charles não respondeu.

Erik olhou para ele por um longo momento, até que se virou e entrou.

Ele não estava nem remotamente satisfeito com a situação, mas ele sabia que tinha que dar tempo a Charles. Por outro lado, Erik estava secretamente embevecido porque, ao menos, iria começar a ver algumas das memórias de Charles. Charles pouco falara de seu passado quando fora diretamente questionado sobre, e mesmo assim ele tinha sido vago. Pensando consigo mesmo, Erik percebeu que quase nada sabia do passado de Charles.

Ele realmente não conhecia Charles tão bem.

E esse pensamento incomodava Erik muito mais do que ele ousava admitir.

Então, novamente, Erik não esperava ver nada mais interessante nas memórias de Charles além do estilo de vida campestre de beber chá e ser rico, sendo mimado e bem educado.

Se Erik soubesse o quão errado estava, teria ficado ansioso acerca das longas horas pela frente.

* * *

Tudo começou com Raven.

Erik teve que ver partes do crescimento de Raven e Charles - flashes aqui e ali. As memórias de Charles estavam emergindo de algum lugar lá no fundo. E agora que ele não conseguia bloqueá-las ou organizá-las com seus poderes, elas começaram a surgir espontaneamente. Erik podia sentir todas elas retornando, agora que Charles estava realmente imerso em sua própria mente.

Mas na medida em que o tempo passava, as memórias iam ficando mais claras e também mais obscuras. Erik permaneceu dentro da casa, enquanto Charles passava longas horas do lado de fora.

De repente, Erik começou a ver flashes do pai de Charles, cujo nome Erik nem sabia. Ele só podia sentir o quanto Charles o amava. Então, na seguinte memória, ele viu o jovem Charles assistindo o enterro de seu pai, sua mãe chorando sob um guarda-chuva preto. Charles sentiu a agonia dela além da sua própria, sua telepatia ampliando a dor.

 _"Ele está em um lugar melhor agora"_ , a mãe de Charles tinha dito a seu filho, mesmo ele percebendo que ela sequer acreditava em si mesma.

Então Erik viu cenas da mãe de Charles tornando-se distante, olhos vidrados e garrafas de uísque abertas. Um tempo depois, ela estava com outro homem, o qual chamava de Kurt nas memórias de Charles. Junto com Kurt veio um jovem rapaz, presumivelmente irmão adotivo de Charles e Erik podia vê-lo abusando infinitamente de Charles - batendo, chamando-lhe de nomes, fazendo-o sentir-se mal na frente de todos. Erik olhava, chocado, enquanto as memórias avançavam – sentindo-se cada vez mais irritado com o desconhecido irmão adotivo, em algum momento estava preparado para estapear o rosto do garoto, quando, em seguida, Erik viu o pai do menino – Kurt, o padrasto de Charles – subjugando-o e chutando-o várias vezes, e Charles gritando e se contorcendo dois andares acima, em seu próprio quarto, sentindo cada lampejo de dor como se infligida em si mesmo.

 _Bom Deus._

A alegria que Erik sentiu sobre saber mais do passado de Charles começou a desvanecer. Ele sentou-se no interior da cabana, olhando fixamente para uma parede, com um olhar um tanto chocado estampado em seu rosto, subitamente sentindo-se aliviado por não ter que encarar Charles. Ele se sentia como um intruso. Isso não era algo que ele deveria ver, como o próprio Charles havia lhe dito, mas não era como se ele pudesse impedir. Erik quase desejou correr para fora da casa e desligar o seu cérebro.

Porque as memórias seguintes não seriam felizes. Pelo contrário.

* * *

Erik viu as memórias da mãe de Charles bebendo até cair no esquecimento, o álcool fluindo sem parar, semana após semana, mês após mês. E Charles podia sentir cada gole e seus pensamentos enevoados. Em seguida, Erik estava assistindo o enterro dela também.

 _"Adeus, mãe",_ Charles sussurrou junto ao túmulo dela.

O último pedaço de satisfação que Erik sentia desfez-se com isso.

Ele começou a comprimir as mandíbulas e tentou não ver e assistir, mas ele não tinha escolha, porque as memórias dominaram a sua cabeça, uma a uma. Ele não podia bloqueá-las - Erik simplesmente não possui a habilidade ou capacidade de fazê-lo. Não importava se Charles estava lá fora, porque as memórias o alcançavam e o link as conduzia até Erik. Algumas delas pareciam embaçadas e ruidosas, mas a maioria era forte e Erik captou algumas das velhas emoções de Charles a partir delas.

Erik testemunhou, impotente, o padrasto, Kurt, batendo no seu próprio filho, e Charles sofrendo ao lado de seu irmão adotivo. Em seguida, houve de repente um fogo, e as chamas e o calor, e a mansão estava ardendo em toda a sua glória, e Charles gritava e seu irmão estava chorando, mas Kurt veio e os salvou. Erik assistiu, com horror, a mansão queimando na memória. Ele poderia até mesmo sentir o cheiro da fumaça. Charles e seu irmão saíram, mas Kurt estava preso dentro. As mãos de Erik fecharam-se em punhos quando ele testemunhou a memória das quentes e maciças chamas. E então, viu quando Charles desabou na grama úmida, do lado de fora da mansão em chamas, e gritou no topo de seus pulmões ao sentir a carne de Kurt ardendo e a sua agonia mortal enquanto as chamas o devoraram e a fumaça o sufocava. E Erik provou biles em sua língua quando um jovem Charles gritou e gritou, até que Kurt morreu e Charles sentiu que também morria.

Se Erik ainda tinha em si um pouco da sua antiga arrogância a respeito da telepatia, ela fora-se para sempre a partir daquele momento.

* * *

O tempo logo deixou de fazer sentido. Em algum ponto, Charles entrou - seu andar tinha melhorado visivelmente, porém ainda se apoiava em qualquer coisa que pudesse alcançar - mas Erik sequer se atreveu a olhar para ele. Sua visão ignorante e estereotipada de Charles foi quebrando pouco a pouco ao longo do dia, e Erik não tinha certeza se poderia receber um choque tão forte quanto o da noite anterior.

Erik sentiu que toda a visão que tinha acerca de seu velho amigo se dissolvia, tornando-se uma bagunça confusa.

Ele quase desejava que pudesse ter escolhido ignorá-la. Mas, naturalmente, ele não conseguia fazer essa escolha.

Minutos se passaram e mais lembranças vieram à tona. Várias delas da época de adolescência, quando ele acidentalmente paralisou as pessoas numa cidade pequena, causando diversos acidentes de carro e quedas, e ao ter sido capaz de ouvir os pensamentos de um assassino quando estava na iminência de cometer o crime - e a culpa de Charles enquanto ele apagava as memórias do homem com uma reação de choque. Ele impediu um assassinato, mas se sentiu responsável pelo destino do homem por anos a fio.

Erik sentiu-se desconfortável. Seus pensamentos estavam girando - ele nunca fez idéia do quão forte o poder de Charles era e o quanto ele tinha que se concentrar para bloqueá-lo, em vez de usá-lo quando bem entendesse.

Erik também viu como Charles captava informações da mente de chefes de polícia, palestrantes universitários, professores e pessoas comuns. E Erik viu tantas memórias de Raven, cheias de amor e carinho, e Raven sorrindo inocentemente apesar das suas inseguranças. O amor de Charles por ela irradiava a partir das lembranças com muita força, mas também com muita dor.

Anos e anos, trechos aqui e ali. Mas não importava quão feias eram as mentes que ele conhecera, Charles apenas sentia empatia por todos.

Erik só podia xingar, metade pela frustração, metade por carinho - era tão a cara de Charles se sentir assim... - mesmo sobre os seres humanos podres e ruins.

* * *

Eles não se falaram. Ou mesmo olharam um para o outro.

As horas do dia se passaram e Erik dispensou os enfermeiros quando eles vieram para checar Charles.

Logo, Erik estava vendo as memórias de Charles quando era um soldado no Vietnã. E essa foi a parte do dia em que sentiu-se nervoso, andando em círculos pela sala quando Charles parecia estar quase morto, e sentia pessoas morrendo à direita e à esquerda, e seu horror e sua nostalgia quase o afogaram. Charles esteve à beira do colapso devido à sobrecarga.

Erik _nunca_ soube.

E as memórias continuaram, e havia muitas lembranças de Raven e Hank, e depois de si mesmo. Era estranho para Erik ver-se através dos olhos de Charles, mas ele só sentia afeto e calor emanando das velhas memórias, de suas conversas e de Erik aprendendo a controlar o seu poder.

Mas quanto mais Erik via, mais humilde se sentia. Ele queria afastar as memórias, porém, em vez disso, as assistia como se estivesse encantado. E cada lembrança lançava uma nova luz sobre Charles, e Erik viu tanta dor e tragédia, bem como a luta para manter seus poderes sob controle. Erik percebeu que Charles fazia _esforço_ para ficar fora da cabeça das pessoas, e não o contrário. E Erik ficou surpreso, tanto quanto se odiava por isso, porque ele também sentiu compaixão, empatia e... pouco a pouco, entendia mais. Charles estivera em milhares de mentes, visto tantas pessoas diferentes e conhecido os seus pensamentos mais íntimos, e ainda assim não se tornara amargo e cínico. Em vez disso, Charles absorvia toda a informação e o conhecimento, e isso só aumentava a sua esperança e percepção e compreensão. E ele sempre buscava as coisas mais brilhantes pessoas.

E Erik quase sentiu raiva porque Charles era muito gentil, muito otimista, e Erik não sabia se o invejava ou o admirava por viver em uma corrida telepática mortal todos os dias da sua vida e, ainda assim, manter a cabeça erguida.

* * *

Enquanto a tarde avançava, Erik caia em um turbilhão de pensamentos confusos e perspectivas destruídas sobre seu velho amigo, e não sabia mais o que pensar.

Seu respeito por Charles cresceu e ele soube quanta dor Charles havia escondido por trás de seu sorriso radiante, e Erik não conseguia entender como alguém podia pegar todas as coisas ruins e transformá-las em fontes de energia. Charles tinha suportado tudo e nunca reclamou. Em vez disso, ele brincou com Raven e deixou que as pessoas pensassem que a sua mutação era algo agradável com que brincar, e não contínuas enxaquecas e cacofonia agonizante de vozes.

Erik sentia-se um idiota por ter caído no mesmo truque como todos os outros.

Ele deveria ter sido o único a conhecer Charles melhor. No entanto, quanto mais memórias Erik via, mais convencido ficava de que realmente não conhecia bem Charles Xavier.

* * *

Quando a noite cercava a cabana, as memórias de Charles aproximavam-se mais e mais do tempo em que Erik e ele haviam se conhecido, e Erik não podia negar sua crescente curiosidade. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, as memórias de Charles iam tornando-se embaçadas devido ao soro ir perdendo o efeito e ele passar a bloqueá-las como podia. Erik quase se sentia chateado por isso.

Porque agora ele conseguiu captar algumas lembranças de Azazel, Angel, Banshee e todos os outros. E de Erik. Tantas lembranças de si... e ele sentiu-se estranho por quão radiantes e afetuosas as memórias pareciam ser, quase sentindo suas bochechas queimando por tamanha atenção na mente de Charles, apesar de serem memórias antigas.

Então, teve Cuba e Erik pôde pegar um vislumbre da horrível dor nas costas de Charles e a perda do movimento das pernas. E depois disso, meses e meses passados em hospitais e cirurgias, atordoado pela dor e pelas drogas, estando sozinho desde o momento em que Erik e Raven haviam-no abandonado.

E Erik sentiu uma pontada de culpa quando Charles passou por um monte de fisioterapia, sem que nada lhe restabelecesse a capacidade de andar.

Erik viu Charles assistindo as notícias sobre o assassinato do presidente e sentir-se traído, chocado e compassivo – e enraivecido em relação a Erik.

E então Erik teve que testemunhar como os mutantes começaram a morrer e Charles encarando cada morte como um fracasso pessoal; e as memórias de Charles tornaram-se mais sombrias quando a sua visão idealizada sobre o governo e os seres humanos foram destruídas em Cuba. Mesmo assim, Charles lutava para manter seu otimismo. Todavia, a mansão tornou-se vazia e pessoas morreram, Charles passou a beber e Hank veio com o soro. E Raven e Erik haviam desaparecido, e todos, exceto Hank, deixaram Charles para trás. E Erik podia sentir a velha raiva de ser rejeitado e abandonado, e de ser usado como uma ferramenta.

Ainda pior foram as memórias passadas na mansão, apesar do quão distante estavam. Erik assistiu, em desaprovação, Charles beber uísque para entorpecer as vozes, para anestesiar a dor, e tomar o soro para que assim Hank não tivesse que ficar ao lado da cama e segurá-lo enquanto ele gritava durante as noites confusas, porque ele não sabia se era Charles Xavier ou seis outras pessoas, ou todos eles.

Dias e anos se passaram no turvamento da ebriedade e Erik sentiu nojo e pena por ter que ver a forma de vida autodestrutiva de Charles, a esperança esmaecendo de seus olhos, o otimismo desaparecendo. E, então, a mudança radical de Charles para uma versão mais irritada e amarga de si mesmo fazia muito mais sentido, e Erik sentiu-se quase temeroso porque uma vez que ele tinha começado a _entender_ , verdadeiramente entender quem realmente Charles Xavier era, segurar o ódio tornava-se mais difícil.

Mas, quando as memórias de Charles começaram a voltar-se ao ponto em que Logan apareceu, Erik parou para vê-los corretamente. De repente, eles pararam completamente. No lugar, ele começou a ouvir os primeiros sussurros, e Erik odiava e temia a percepção do fato de que o controle sobre a telepatia estava retornando e que o soro começava a perder o efeito.

O dia inteiro tinha se passado como em uma névoa, e Erik só então levantou-se e olhou a sua volta. Charles tinha entrado na cabana há várias horas, mas tinha saído novamente.

Erik parou para se acalmar – ele sentiu-se drenado por toda a emoção que tinha experimentado ao longo do dia.

Mas, então, Erik saiu e encontrou Charles outra vez na varanda. Charles olhou para ele, cansado, a pele pálida à luz crepuscular.

Erik tentou encontrar algo para dizer. Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, mordendo o lábio.

\- Eu... sinto muito por seus pais. Eu nunca soube – ele conseguiu murmurar.

Charles olhou para longe e deu de ombros.

Como se fosse nada, como se toda a visão de Erik a seu respeito não tivesse mudado drasticamente em um dia.

Erik engoliu sua frustração.

\- Eu não consigo mais ver as memórias, mas elas ainda estão se desenrolando?

 _Sim._

Erik pouco podia dizer quando as respostas de Charles eram tão monossilábicas. Erik não podia fazer nada, exceto ficar mais e mais irritado. Parecia que uma briga era inevitável e já estava arranhando a superfície. Mas Erik ainda tentou compreender Charles - reviver suas memórias não poderia ser fácil. Só ontem Erik teve que fazê-lo sozinho, e isso o exauriu e despertou antigas memórias que ele esperava esquecer.

Erik aproximou-se de Charles.

\- A telepatia está voltando, não é? - Ele perguntou em voz baixa, como se já não soubesse a resposta. Ele só queria alguma reação adequada de Charles.

Charles apenas balançou a cabeça.

Erik odiava o quão cansado e fleumático Charles estava, mas não podia retribuir ficando com raiva dele. Não era hora de discutir, não quando Charles ainda estava se recuperando.

\- O que... o que você gostaria de fazer? Tomar outra dose? - Erik sugeriu, mas não havia absolutamente nenhuma arrogância ou zombaria em seu tom. Claramente surpreendeu Charles, Erik podia senti-lo através do link. Algo escuro refletiu no rosto de Charles, como amargura.

Erik podia sentir a raiva crescente - ele conhecia Charles, provavelmente achava Erik um hipócrita - agora que ele tinha convivido por um breve momento com a telepatia, para ele estava bem que Charles tomasse a dose, mesmo que antes se opusesse a isso tão fortemente. E Erik compreendia a raiva de Charles agora, e isso fez tudo parecer ainda mais complexo. Erik estava zangado com Charles, e consigo, e foi difícil se concentrar.

\- Olha, vamos... vamos simplesmente ignorar tudo isso por enquanto – Erik disse firmemente – Nós podemos falar sobre isso quando você estiver um pouco melhor, mas apenas me responda... Você quer que eu lhe dê outra dose ou não?

 _Por favor, diga sim_ , Erik pensou, para sua própria vergonha. _Deuses, deixe-o dizer sim,_ ele não parava de pensar, ao tempo em que tentava amenizar sua culpa.

Charles assentiu. Erik soltou um suspiro aliviado.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos entrar, então – disse ele com toda a naturalidade que conseguiu reunir. Charles levantou-se e suas pernas tremeram perigosamente quando o fez, então Erik parou perto dele. Ele não queria ser demasiado intrusivo, mas temia que Charles caísse.

Charles teve o apoio da parede e fez uma careta quando seus pés responderam aos seus comandos muito lentamente. Erik só podia permanecer ao lado dele e tentar agir normalmente. E quase disse que se ele necessitasse de ajuda bastaria pedir, mas se manteve em silêncio. Charles tomou cuidado de não encarar Erik, em vez disso olhando para os seus pés. A atmosfera se encheu de tensão tácita.

A caminhada de Charles foi dolorosamente lenta e instável, e ele bufava de frustração algumas vezes.

Porém, quando ambos estavam quase na porta, a perna direita de Charles cedeu e ele teria caído se Erik não o tivesse segurado pelo braço e o puxado para cima. Charles soltou um suspiro pesado, e apertou o pulso de Erik. De repente, eles estavam cara a cara, e tão próximos um do outro que a respiração de Erik fazia o cabelo de Charles mexer levemente no ar.

Erik olhou para Charles cautelosamente. Ele estava tão perto que Erik podia distinguir cada detalhe. Charles parecia pálido como de nascença, mas seus olhos eram azuis como nunca e tão teimosos e ferozes como sempre. Erik engoliu em seco, sem saber o que fazer a seguir. Por fim, ele forçou um olhar neutro e ficou rígido.

\- Não estamos com pressa – ele murmurou.

Os dedos de Charles apertaram em torno de seu pulso quando ele virou-se para trás, em direção à porta. Ele deu mais um passo e começou a andar novamente. Tentou soltar o pulso de Erik, mas perdeu o equilíbrio logo em seguida, então voltou a segurar o braço e usou-o como apoio para entrar.

Demorou um pouco, mas Charles percorreu todo o caminho até a cama. Erik fingiu não ouvir o suspiro de alívio quando ele finalmente sentou-se. Em vez disso, ele foi buscar uma das seringas. A pele de Erik tinha começado a coçar por causa dos crescentes sussurros e vozes na parte posterior da sua cabeça. A vila e a cidade mais próximas estavam bem longe, como Frost prometera, mas não parecia haver qualquer problema para Charles. Seu alcance era quase assustadoramente imenso.

Charles estava calmo quando Erik pegou uma porção do seu braço saudável e puxou a manga, afastando-a com cuidado. Erik evitou os olhos de Charles quando empurrou a agulha sob a pele e esvaziou a seringa. Ele também ignorou a respiração fraca de alívio que Charles deu quando o líquido desapareceu por sob sua pele e os sussurros começaram a perder volume.

Pela primeira vez, Erik não sentiu nenhuma desaprovação para com ele. Ele sentiu-se secretamente aliviado por não ter que experimentar os horrores da última noite de novo.

Mais uma vez, Erik sentiu-se incomodado por seu comportamento anterior, pela vergonha que se ocultava no limiar da sua mente.

De alguma forma, provavelmente era melhor que Charles não fosse capaz de ouvir seus pensamentos.

* * *

A cabana parecia novamente muito tranquila.

Erik sentia como se houvesse uma enorme distância entre Charles e ele – tanto a se falar e resolver. Era insustentável, Erik sabia disso, mas agora que ele precisava dar tempo a Charles. Contudo, isso não queria dizer que Erik não pudesse sentir a crescente tensão borbulhando sob a superfície. Ela iria irromper em algum momento, não havia nenhuma forma de parar isto.

Charles deitou na cama. Na medida em que os minutos passavam, os sussurros desapareciam, mas as suas memórias ficavam mais fortes outra vez. Ele já não podia bloqueá-las. Erik captou-as, ele viu as memórias da vida de Charles após a coisa toda com Trask. Em estado de choque repentino, Erik percebeu que Charles estava cada vez mais perto das lembranças referentes à Chimera, que seu cérebro estava alcançando tudo o que tinha ocorrido até aquele dia.

Erik sentou-se na cama com cuidado.

\- Charles. Eu posso ver as suas memórias novamente. E... você está chegando perto. Mas... eu preciso saber: você se lembra de alguma coisa dos últimos seis meses?

Charles olhou para ele e franziu a testa.

 _Eu fui pego._

Erik assentiu com a cabeça e sentiu um nó na garganta.

\- Sim, isso é verdade, mas... você se lembra de alguma coisa sobre as pessoas que o capturaram ou o lugar em que o mantiveram?

Charles olhou para ele.

 _Não realmente._

Erik estava quase feliz por isso, mas ao mesmo tempo ele percebeu que isso significava que Charles provavelmente se lembraria em breve. Então o pensamento o pegou de cheio. _Deus. Ele não lembra que Hank está morto._

Os olhos de Erik se arregalaram e ele prendeu a respiração.

Charles olhou para ele, interrogativamente. De repente, fez sentido para Erik porque Charles estivera tão calmo e fleumático todo esse tempo. Ele estava se recuperando, mas também não tinha idéia do que a Chimera fizera com ele.

E como se o universo tivesse um péssimo senso de humor, foi quando, então, Erik viu as imagens da captura de Charles ganhando força, e Charles engasgou, as pálpebras vibrando fechadas.

As memórias eram atadas com tanta dor e medo, que Erik também ficou sem fôlego. Ele não teve tempo de avisar a Charles.

Subitamente, Erik também foi sugado para dentro das memórias.

* * *

Espancamento. Violência. Hank acorrentado.

Charles sendo colocado na horrível mesa-caixão do laboratório, e as pessoas de jaleco enfiando agulhas e fios nele. Tortura. Tormento.

As imagens eram borradas e Erik entrou um pouco em pânico porque ele se lembrava muito bem de como Charles quase tinha matado os dois no hospital ao lembrar disso.

Então, de repente, Hank está sendo torturado, e eles estão fazendo testes, forçando Charles a rastrear mutantes, dar seus nomes e endereços. E, às vezes, eles o forçavam a fazer com que os mutantes cometessem suicídio, ou fazer seus entes queridos terminarem o trabalho, e Charles sofria, mas o telepata a serviço da Chimera não podia ser derrotado quando Charles estava sendo mentalmente controlado e domesticado pelas horríveis máquinas.

A máquina obrigava-o a lançar mais longe o seu poder.

Eles o fizeram esquecer-se de seu rosto, de seu nome e disseram-lhe que ele se chamava Reach.

Os dias turvam-se.

Charles desmaiando, nunca conciliando o sono, cheio de drogas.

Charles gritando, Charles sendo arremessado na escuridão.

E Hank torturado, e Charles sentindo tudo na sua própria carne.

Charles sofrendo.

Charles desejando que alguém pudesse ajudá-lo. Ou matá-lo.

Charles à deriva, indo e vindo dentro da insanidade.

* * *

As lembranças eram tão fortes e horríveis que logo Charles estava gritando através do seu link, e Erik só podia sentar ao seu lado enquanto as lembranças borradas continuavam. Mas conquanto a telepatia de Charles fosse bloqueada pelo soro, as lembranças não seriam quase tão dolorosas como tinham sido no hospital, e Erik estava grato pelos pequenos milagres. Isso não iria mata-los, ao menos não fisicamente.

Erik sentiu-se indefeso quando testemunhou os horrores da Chimera dentro da sua cabeça, e sentiu a dor, o medo e o desespero de Charles. E o choque total de pensar em tudo o que ele tinha vivido nesses laboratórios.

Erik, porém, só podia esperar com pavor até que Charles alcançasse o fim dos tempos do seu cárcere.

E, subitamente, Erik podia identificar o momento em que ele e sua Irmandade tinham colocado seu plano em movimento; Charles tinha visto tudo a partir de suas mentes, e o grupo interno da Chimera havia escapado da sede. E antes de se retirarem, Erik percebeu, em horror absoluto, que tinham assassinado Hank apenas algumas horas antes dele e de sua equipe terem chegado – e que a morte de Hank tinha sido causada por um ataque da Irmandade à sede.

E, de repente, Erik não conseguia respirar, ele queria correr – porque nunca fora realmente próximo de Hank, mas Hank tinha sido realmente importante para Charles, e agora era culpa sua o fato dele estar morto. E Erik sentia-se quase esmagado por saber agora que havia mais outra coisa a ser adicionada ao desentendimento entre ele e Charles, e então gritou a plenos pulmões, de frustração e raiva.

E Charles gritou em sua cabeça pelas memórias horríveis, mas a única coisa que Erik podia fazer era aguentar.

Momentos de agonia passavam como horas. Felizmente, Charles não poderia lembrar, de fato, de nada apropriado ou sólido acerca do tempo em que ficou nos laboratórios, e logo as memórias se desvaneceram. Quando desapareceram, Erik engoliu em seco ao sentir uma tristeza sangrando de Charles através de seu link.

E quando Erik pôde fixar a visão novamente, ele piscou e olhou para Charles, que estava deitado na cama, com os olhos bem fechados. E sua dor e tristeza eram tão indescritíveis, fortes e terríveis que irradiavam dele através da sua ligação. E Erik sentiu culpa e raiva infinitas por apenas poder sentar e assistir.

\- Charles? – Erik sussurrou com uma voz aquebrantada. Charles estava completamente imóvel e rijo. – Charles? – Erik chamou novamente e inclinou-se para a cama.

Então, lentamente, Charles começou a arfar e todo o seu rosto contraiu-se em dor. Ele engasgou como se não pudesse respirar e Erik olhou para ele com uma pena tão grande que mal podia suportar. Então, Erik viu lágrimas fugidias por sob as pálpebras de Charles e ele teve que desviar o olhar por um instante.

Terríveis segundos transcorreram, o ar estava tão cheio de choque e descrença que Erik quase desejou sumir dali.

Mas Charles dependia dele, então Erik apenas sentou-se ao seu lado, quieto.

 _Hank_ , finalmente veio o pensamento desolado e alquebrado de Charles. Suas lágrimas começaram a fluir com mais força e Erik engoliu em seco várias vezes.

Ele sentiu-se vulnerável testemunhando a agonia desmascarada de Charles, e ele odiava a Chimera e odiava a si mesmo; Erik sentiu-se tão desconfortável na própria pele e em relação as suas ações passadas, que teve vontade de fazer algo em pedaços.

Charles deixou escapar um soluço e abriu os olhos. O olhar neles fez o interior de Erik se transformar em nós, e ele sentia os olhos queimarem.

Charles deixou escapar um soluço de dor, as lágrimas fluindo fortemente, enquanto olhava para Erik.

 _É verdade?_ , ele perguntou, ainda com alguma desesperada falsa esperança em sua voz.

Erik queria dizer não, mas não havia como negar a verdade. Ele balançou a cabeça sombriamente.

Com isso, ele quebrou a barragem, e Charles levou as mãos ao rosto e chorou. Instintivamente, Erik estendeu a mão na direção de Charles, mas parou e a recolheu.

Ele odiava ver Charles assim – nunca o vira quebrar assim, completamente.

Erik se sentiu fora de lugar. Ele não tinha idéia do que fazer e só encontrava consolo na raiva. Ele queria destruir a Chimera mais do que nunca, e jurou vingança ao sombrio silêncio da sua própria mente.

 _Sinto muito_ , Erik disse a Charles através do seu link, porque ele não confiava na sua voz. _Eu realmente sinto._

Charles apenas irradiava dor e tristeza.

Erik deu um suspiro trêmulo. _Foi em parte culpa nossa. Eles mataram Hank porque íamos resgatar você. Eles sabiam que nós – eu e a Irmandade – estávamos chegando porque podiam ver o nosso plano por meio da sua telepatia._

Charles não respondeu.

Erik teve que enxugar os olhos com raiva. _Eu realmente sinto muito, Charles._

Ele não sabia mais o que dizer.

Ele queria dizer a Charles que foram os seres humanos que haviam assassinado Hank, que exatamente por isso nunca poderia haver paz. Que não se podia confiar nos seres humanos. Erik teve a decência de ficar calmo - ele não adicionaria mais sofrimento a Charles agora. Então Erik ficou ali, sentado, querendo confortar Charles, mas sem conseguir encontrar uma forma. Apenas prometendo vingança. Ele contorcia as mãos ansiosamente.

Os soluços de Charles não tinham acalmado totalmente quando sua mente repassava as horríveis imagens e memórias de Hank sendo torturado. _A culpa foi minha, Erik. Minha. Eu os deixei usar o meu poder, então eles pegaram Hank._

Erik olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça furiosamente. _Não. NÃO. Isso não foi sua culpa, Charles, não em milhões de anos. Não se atreva a se culpar por isso. Me culpe, ou culpe a Chimera. Mas você não poderia ter feito nada. Eu sei porque eu vi o que fizeram a você. Não havia forma alguma de você tê-los impedido._

Charles chorou miseravelmente. _Você deveria ter me deixado lá. Eu já causei a morte de muitos. Eu fiz coisas terríveis._

Erik engasgou, incrédulo. _O inferno que eu deixaria você lá. Está me ouvindo? E isso não é culpa sua, Charles. Você foi abusado e usado como uma arma._

Charles balançou a cabeça. _Eu poderia ter lutado com mais força. Eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa, qualquer coisa..._

Erik estendeu a mão até o pulso de Charles, sacudindo-o. _Pare. Apenas pare com isso!_

Charles deixou as mãos caírem pesadamente e olhou para Erik, lágrimas caindo em um fluxo interminável. _Eu assassinei mais pessoas do que eu mesmo conheci. Nossa espécie. Mutantes. Alguns deles ainda eram crianças. Crianças, Erik! Como eu pude? Como eu pude me tornar um monstro nas mãos deles? Eu fiz mutantes se matarem, ou fiz seus pais, ou amigos ou amantes fazê-lo por eles. Ou então os assassinos os encontravam mais tarde. Eu merecia a tortura. Tudo._

Erik olhou para ele em choque, ultrajado.

\- Não, Charles! – ele disse em voz alta. – Não diga nunca que foi você, sempre foram eles. Eles usaram sua mente para fazê-lo. Nunca foi sua escolha. Nunca...!

Charles piscou os olhos turvos e engoliu em seco. _Como posso viver comigo mesmo, Erik? Lembro-me de alguns de seus nomes, rostos... E a maneira como eles se sentiram enquanto morriam._

Erik inclinou-se, aproximando-se, e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Charles. Ele olhou dentro de seus olhos.

\- Você vai ter que tentar esquecer, Charles. Isso não foi culpa sua. Você nunca teria feito nada disso sem aqueles malditos bastardos. E eles vão pagar por isso, eu juro.

Charles ofegou e fechou os olhos, virando a cabeça para o lado. Erik inclinou-se ainda mais. Charles fechou os dedos em seu pulso com tanta força que quase machucava.

 _Eles... foram rápidos com Hank?_

Erik engoliu em seco. Ele tentou esquecer o apodrecimento e corpo mutilado que viu, pendurado pelas pesadas correntes na pequena sala. _No final, acho que sim._

Charles tentou acalmar seus soluços, mas eles apenas ficaram mais alto. Por fim, Erik não podia apenas sentar lá e assistir, então ele decidiu não se preocupar com quaisquer barreiras. Ele simplesmente abaixou-se ao lado de Charles. Charles apertou-se instintivamente contra ele, enterrando seu rosto no ombro de Erik.

Então eles deitaram juntos, e Erik sabia que isso era algo que jamais voltaria a acontecer, que esse momento de conforto e sua intimidade foram resultado do total colapso de Charles. Mas, por um momento, Erik se sentiu bem por ser importante.

Ele olhou para a parede oposta, Charles estava quente e trêmulo, ambos quase em um abraço. Pesar pulsava através de seu link.

 _Hank tentou chegar a um acordo. Mas eles o trataram como um animal._

Erik suspirou. Ele sentiu a respiração quente de Charles através da sua camisa, errática e superficial. Ele se sentiu mal ao ter ficado satisfeito por Charles ter experimentado a prisão. Ele teria dado tudo para que Charles pudesse ter evitado essa dor e perda. Agora que Erik também sabia, mais do que simplesmente achar, que Charles desconhecia a tragédia.

 _Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu com você, Charles_ , Erik disse e percebeu que ele não estava apenas falando sobre a Chimera. Ele ainda podia ver uma imagem do padrasto de Charles morrendo no fogo, e Charles perdendo inúmeros amigos soldados na guerra. E assim por diante. E assim por diante. _Você não merecia isso. Nada disso._

Mais uma vez, Erik sentiu uma enorme onda de protecionismo para com Charles. Ele sentiu como se tivesse chegado a uma conclusão importante em sua visão recém transformada sobre Charles.

 _Eu não posso mais fazer isso, Erik._

Erik manteve os olhos na parede distante. _Sim, pode. Você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço,_ ele respondeu e sua resposta surpreendeu a si mesmo.

 _Estou sozinho. Eu sempre vou estar sozinho. Hank era o meu único amigo. Ele cuidou de mim todos aqueles anos... a mansão era a nossa casa. E eu confiava nele com a minha vida._

Erik estava estranhamente calmo quando ele respondeu. Havia triste nostalgia em suas palavras: _Você não está sozinho, Charles._

O abraço de Charles intensificou-se.

 _Você não está sozinho._


	14. Capítulo 14

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Em certo ponto, Erik adormecera.

Ele não estava acostumado a fazê-lo com tanta confiança. Normalmente, Erik não conseguiria conciliar o sono se soubesse que havia outras pessoas no recinto, mas agora ele sentia que podia dormir por várias horas. Ele abriu os olhos turvos e se levantou. Erik percebeu que tinha acordado por causa de alguns ruídos estranhos. Ele estreitou os olhos em confusão quando viu Charles abrindo gavetas e armários de algum lugar na cozinha. Havia quase um tom histérico em seus movimentos frenéticos.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Erik perguntou, cansado.

Charles mal lançou-lhe um olhar antes de prosseguir. Erik levantou-se e, imediatamente, sentiu que algo na atmosfera havia mudado.

Charles continuava procurando alguma coisa ao redor, não demonstrando gentileza para com qualquer um dos móveis. Erik ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Existe algo que você está particularmente procurando?

Charles virou-se tão rapidamente que assustou Erik. Ele lançou um olhar tão afiado e irritado para Erik que o pegou desprevenido. Os olhos de Charles estavam vermelhos e seu rosto tinha rastros de lágrimas derramadas, mas, por outro lado, toda a sua tristeza e vulnerabilidade anteriores tinham sumido. A mudança fora tão repentina que o rosto de Charles quase parecia uma máscara. Alguém que não conhecesse poderia ter se enganado ao pensar que Charles estava calmo. Mas Erik percebeu que havia algo de maníaco nessa calma aparente. Além disso, ele podia sentir Charles irradiando uma forte dor miserável através do seu link.

 _Como chegamos aqui?_ , Charles perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de Erik.

Erik piscou.

\- Nós... nós fomos teletransportados.

Charles olhou para ele como se tentando lembrar. Ele lançou um olhar para a cabana ao seu redor. _Que lugar é esse?_

Mesmo com sua voz telepática, seu tom soou entrecortado e raivoso. Erik ficou perplexo com essa súbita mudança - ontem Charles estivera apático e distante, então ele desabou completamente... quando soube do destino de Hank e agora isso. Irritação mal controlada? Raiva? Erik estava confuso.

Charles quase olhou como se lançasse punhais através do espaço vazio entre eles, e Erik sentiu seu próprio caráter enrijecer.

\- Esta é uma cabana que Emma Frost arranjou para nós. Completamente segura e oculta de nossos inimigos. - Erik bufou, e não podia evitar acrescentar: - De nada.

Charles alçou uma sobrancelha e seus lábios tremeram. _Chame o teletransportador aqui._

O queixo de Erik caiu.

\- Porquê?

Charles engoliu em seco, como se tentasse impedir de explodir. _Porque, Erik, eu quero dar o fora daqui._

Isso atingiu algum lugar no peito de Erik e ele sentiu ambos, raiva e incerteza, inundarem-no ao mesmo tempo. Ele não podia evitar seu próprio tom estrangulado.

\- E onde, exatamente, você está planejando ir? - ele perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Charles respirou fundo, mas não respondeu.

Erik bufou em descrença.

\- Primeiramente, eu não acho que você está em condições de ir a lugar nenhum agora – há apenas dois dias, você quase morreu naquela cama. E só pouco tempo antes disso, você ainda estava no hospital. Segundamente, a Chimera ainda está a nossa procura. Terceiramente, combinamos com Leap que ele não viria aqui por algum tempo, não até que Frost queira pagar de visitante.

Charles não pareceu impressionado. _Erik, eu sei que você tem como chama-lo aqui. Faça-o._

Erik inclinou a cabeça.

– Ou o quê? Você vai correr para a floresta? - Ele perguntou, vestígio de zombaria em sua voz. Só então ele percebeu que tinha implicado e relembrado a condição das pernas de Charles, e o olhar magoado nos olhos dele fizeram Erik desejar se chutar.

Erik suspirou.

\- Olha, Charles... você... É um maldito milagre você estar vivo agora. Você ainda está se recuperando e recobrando tanto sua memória quanto seus poderes em um tempo muito curto...

 _Poupe-se, Erik,_ Charles disse. _Você pode parar com o teatro._

Isso pegou Erik desprevenido, e ele olhou para cima, surpreso com a hostilidade repentina. Erik nunca teria admitido sentir a dor em seu peito, mas ele a sentiu de qualquer modo. Ele mordeu o lábio. Ele não fazia idéia de como a atmosfera na cabana tinha se transformado tão rapidamente.

\- Do que você está falando, Charles? - perguntou Erik, tentando conter sua irritação.

Charles ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo zombar. _Você pode parar de se fingir de bobo. Você quer sair daqui tanto quanto eu. Você ficou preso comigo todo esse tempo, eu aposto que está ansioso para retomar seus próprios planos e unir-se a Irmandade - para uma matança, provavelmente._

Erik só podia fita-lo em descrença. Ele teve que piscar várias vezes antes que pudesse responder.

\- Charles, isso é...- ele começou, mas estava muito chocado para encontrar uma boa resposta. E Charles o interrompeu.

 _Oh, por favor, Erik. Há somente duas seringas de soro sobrando e, depois disso, não há nada que possa bloquear a minha telepatia. Eu não posso quebrar a ligação que há entre nossas mentes, pelo menos não ainda por alguma razão desconhecida, mas uma coisa é certa: se não fizermos nada a respeito, então podemos ficar aqui por semanas, esperando para sair. E você, Erik, logo partilhará da minha telepatia em sua cabeça - depois de dois dias quando o soro esgotar - e algo me diz que você não está esperando por isso._

Levou um momento até Erik deixar que tudo assentasse. Mas ele lentamente percebeu que Charles tinha razão, contudo Erik não tinha tido tempo para pensar nos detalhes.

Charles olhou para ele por um tempo e depois soltou um suspiro cansado. Ele esfregou as têmporas distraidamente. _De qualquer modo, você quer percorrer o próprio caminho separadamente do meu o mais rapidamente possível, então podemos muito bem fazê-lo antes que meus poderes retornem._

Erik olhou para ele, incrédulo, e outra pontada de mágoa agitou em seu peito. Charles automaticamente parecia pensar o pior dele, e Erik sentiu a velha amargura crescendo em seu coração.

\- Estou tocado por suas preocupações para com a Irmandade, Charles, mas eu não tinha a intenção de reuni-los por um tempo. Na verdade, eu não tinha planos para eles. Eu estava muito ocupado mantendo-o vivo – disse.

Charles olhou para ele sombriamente. _Bem, obrigado, Erik. Eu estou vivo, ao que parece. Mas Hank não. Incluindo centenas de outros mutantes._

Erik deixou escapar um suspiro de incredulidade.

\- Você está realmente fazendo isso? Me culpando pelo que aconteceu?

Charles ficou quieto, seu aperto na borda do balcão intensificando.

Pesados segundos se passaram.

Erik balançou a cabeça, a raiva começando a despertar nele.

\- Bem, isso é realmente impressionante, mesmo vindo de você, Charles. Sério? É minha culpa você ter sido capturado? Talvez se você não tivesse se injetado o soro ou bebido uísque caro até o esquecimento, poderia tê-los visto chegar até você e Hank, em primeiro lugar!

O ar eletrificou assustadoramente rápido depois disso. Erik sentiu a própria respiração tornar-se irregular, e ele sabia que era totalmente má idéia fazer isso agora, mas ele não conseguia evitar a raiva apoderando-se.

Os olhos de Charles se estreitaram. Erik sentiu raiva e mágoa irradiando através de seu link, mas agora era mútuo. _Você certamente teve tempo de chegar lá, Erik. Eu estava lá há meses._

Erik não podia evitar soltar uma amarga risada sem alegria.

\- Meses? Você está brincando comigo? Eu estive em uma prisão acolchoada por DEZ ANOS, esperando você vir por mim, Charles. Eu fui responsabilizado por um crime que não cometi, proibido de qualquer contato humano e até mesmo da maldita luz do sol. Você realmente tem a coragem de me culpar por não tê-lo salvo antes? Eu não poderia ter ido de todo modo!

Os olhos de Charles brilharam perigosamente. _Oh, mas não teria sido oportuno para você, não seria? Eu era mais que um risco nas mãos da organização, porque eu poderia matar mutantes sem pestanejar. Você não teria feito, assim como não poderia permitir Raven de matar Trask. Diga-me, Erik, o que foi que fez você me tirar de lá vivo? O que o impediu de simplesmente colocar uma bala na minha cabeça como você tinha planejado fazer com Raven? Estou curioso. Eu aposto que você teria se deleitado com a sua auto piedade pelos próximos anos, sentindo-se injustiçado por ter que me matar. Você teria transformado meu assassinato numa das suas tragédias pessoais e encontrado justificativa para matar mais seres humanos por causa disso. Mas, quem sabe, eu sou precioso demais para perder, agora que você já viu a verdadeira extensão do meu poder._

Erik só podia olhar para ele com a boca aberta, espantado. Ele fechou a boca, em seguida abriu-a novamente, procurando as palavras, mas ele estava muito indignado com o que Charles tinha dito – até se atrevendo a _sugerir_. Erik sentia-se tremendamente insultado com o fato de Charles ser capaz de vê-lo como alguém tão frio e cruel, tão... monstruoso.

Erik podia sentir suas mãos começando a tremer de raiva.

\- Como você pode... como pode pensar assim? - Ele sibilou por entre os dentes cerrados. – Que eu... que eu, o quê? Que eu vejo você apenas como uma arma? E utilitário? Que eu não dou a mínima se você vive ou morre?

Algo incerto e triste cintilou no rosto de Charles. _Isso foi o que aconteceu com Raven, não importa quanto tempo você a conhecesse._

Erik sentiu uma pontada remota de remorso, que foi facilmente superada por sua raiva. Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda completamente surpreso que já estivessem voltado a isso... Toda essa mágoa, culpa e tensão. Erik odiava isso. Ele esperava algo diferente, depois de tudo o que tinha... Depois de tantas provas de que Erik tinha mudado. Após ele ter protegido tanto Charles.

Erik teve que virar as costas para Charles, respirando com dificuldade, tentando reunir o seu autocontrole. Ele não conseguia encarar Charles agora. Erik odiava o fato de sua voz tremer quando voltou a falar:

\- Eu salvei sua vida, Charles. O que aconteceu com Raven não tem nada a ver com isso. Se você realmente acha que eu teria simplesmente atirado em você na sede da Chimera, então eu nem sei o que dizer.

Charles estava quieto.

Erik detestava como sua garganta apertava. Ele olhou fixamente para a parede oposta, não vendo nada. Ele estava completamente aliviado com o fato de Charles não poder ler a sua mente – como tão pequeno, sujo e ferido ele se sentia. Chutado. Erik nunca tinha dado mostras de calidez e vulnerabilidade a ninguém mais, e ele se sentia como se Charles se divertisse jogando isso na sua cara, hora após hora.

Longos segundos se passaram.

Seu link era pressionado com a dor e o sofrimento de ambos os lados.

Erik não podia suportar o silêncio sufocante, e sua raiva estava se transformando em fogo vermelho e quente. Ele tentou se acalmar, mas as palavras de Charles tinham sido como gasolina transformando todas as inseguranças de Erik em chamas. Ele precisava sair. Erik estava prestes a se mover quando ele sentiu o puxão fraco de medo vindo de Charles.

 _Erik_ , Charles chamou de repente através de seu link, com um tom trêmulo.

Quando Erik voltou-se, o rosto contorcido de raiva, ele retrucou "O que?", mas sua ira caiu por terra quando viu que a cozinha, subitamente, se transformou numa perigosa selva de metal, cada item metálico das gavetas – facas, colheres, panelas – erguera-se no ar e estavam flutuando ao redor de Charles, impedindo-o de se mover, as lâminas e bordas afiadas perigosamente perto de sua pele.

Erik olhou para a imagem diante dele, assustado com seus próprios poderes descontrolados por causa das fortes emoções, e sentindo uma pontada de medo.

Por um momento, Erik prendeu a respiração e o metal tiniu em resposta a sua raiva, pronto para cortar e rasgar e despedaçar, mas, quase em pânico, Erik conteve o seu poder. No mesmo instante, cada objeto se afastou de Charles antes de todos caírem no chão, retinindo.

Charles olhou para o local em que tinham caído, pálido.

Apesar da sua raiva, Erik deu um passo para trás e instantaneamente esqueceu-se de todo o resto por um momento. Ele olhou para Charles, examinando-o.

\- Está tudo bem? - suspirou, um ligeiro nó no estômago.

Charles ficou olhando para as facas de cozinha, congelado.

O coração de Erik pulou devido ao silêncio e ele deu um passo a frente, tentando encontrar quaisquer vestígios de ferimentos.

\- Charles, responda-me. Você está machucado?

Lentamente, Charles virou-se para olhar para Erik, e seus olhos estavam brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas. Ele agarrou a sua mão esquerda, e Erik viu algo vermelho na palma da mão. Erik xingou em alemão.

\- _Verdammt._ Eu... eu sinto muito - ele murmurou, e deu um passo adiante, batendo o pé em algumas colheres.

Charles balançou a cabeça, parecendo entorpecido, quase virando-se. _Está tudo bem._

Erik mordeu o lábio.

\- Não, não está. Não está bem – disse ele, e, de alguma forma, percebeu que não estava realmente falando sobre o metal.

Erik suspirou e tentou afastar o resto de seus pensamentos inquietos.

\- Deixe-me pelo menos dar uma olhada – disse.

Charles levantou a mão obedientemente, e Erik segurou-a entre ambos e observou a ferida. Apenas um arranhão de uma faca ou outro objeto pontiagudo, mas estava sangrando um pouco.

\- Felizmente temos tantas ataduras aqui que podemos começar a vende-las – disse Erik desajeitadamente, tentando aliviar a tensão.

Mas, de alguma forma, Charles estava irradiando mais tristeza obscura, e o contato físico estabelecido entre eles apenas fazia Erik sentir isso mais fortemente.

Agora que Erik estava tão perto, ele percebeu que Charles mal se continha. Sua mandíbula estava apertada, como se estivesse segurando as lágrimas. Erik sentiu-se ainda mais horrível sobre tudo.

\- Venha. Vamos limpar isso – ele disse calmamente.

 _Não é nada_.

Erik suspirou.

\- Não é "nada". A última coisa que queremos é que você tenha uma infecção ou algo assim - Erik argumentou, mesmo sendo o ferimento apenas um arranhão, e ele não sentiu entusiasmo em suas palavras.

A atmosfera tornou-se mais e mais ácida, e o silêncio pareceu encorpar.

Charles engoliu em seco, ainda olhando obstinadamente para longe, como se não pudesse encontrar os olhos de Erik. _Sinto muito. Eu não deveria tê-lo culpado pelo que aconteceu, Erik. Eu sou o único culpado._

Erik apoiou-se no outro pé.

\- Charles...

 _Não, você está certo. Eu deveria tê-los visto chegando, antes de eles pegarem Hank e eu. Se eu apenas..._

\- Pare - Erik estalou. Ele imediatamente se amaldiçoou por dizer algo tão duro a Charles – ele ainda estava em frangalhos por saber sobre a morte de Hank e lembrar tudo o que tinha acontecido - É inútil especular o que poderia ou deveria ter acontecido. Não vai mudar nada.

Charles suspirou o que quase soou como um soluço. Uma onda de tristeza vinda da extremidade oposta do link abateu-se sobre Erik. _Você deveria ter me deixado lá, Erik._

Erik intensificou seu aperto no pulso de Charles, com raiva.

\- Cale-se. Eu não forcei você a sobreviver para que assim pudesse viver em auto comiseração. Eu não quero ouvir mais uma palavra sobre isso, Charles. Você está vivo e isso é o que importa - murmurou.

 _Você não entende_ , Charles respondeu, e de repente ele estava irradiando solidão, tão profunda e vazia que Erik teria sentido sem o contato pele a pele. Além disso, Erik captou, através de seu link, a imagem no imaginário de Charles, da mansão mortalmente silenciosa e vazia.

E Erik finalmente entendeu o que a perda de Hank significava para Charles. Completo isolamento. Sem companhia. Solidão. Tudo isso, vivendo em culpa terrível e agonia na enorme mansão vazia.

Erik cutucou o pulso de Charles levemente.

\- Venha. Vamos limpar isso.

E lentamente, Charles seguiu o exemplo de Erik. Assim que tinham se afastado o suficiente, Erik arrumou decentemente sobre a mesa os objetos que flutuaram, mesmo que não pudesse devolvê-los aos seus respectivos lugares.

Ele fez com que Charles se sentasse no sofá e entrou no outro quarto a fim de pegar os suprimentos médicos. Erik ficava muito mais confortável em ter algo para fazer – isso o fazia sentir-se realmente ser útil. Ele nunca tinha apreciado ficar quieto, sem fazer nada.

Charles sentou-se no sofá, mas Erik o sentiu como se estivesse a mil milhas de distância. Ele parecia tão cansado, mas esse cansaço não parecia ser apenas físico. Era como se Charles estivesse anos mais velho e Erik não gostava de testemunhar isso. Após os sorrisos fáceis e cálidos que Charles tinha lhe mostrado durante o tempo em que esteve amnésico, tudo agora parecia sombrio ou forçado.

Erik fez o seu trabalho em silêncio, limpando o pequeno corte com antisséptico.

\- Como está se sentindo? – ele perguntou finalmente, calmo. As coisas não ditas pairavam no ar. A Chimera. Hank. Tudo isso.

Charles suspirou e afundou mais no sofá. Porém, não respondeu. Erik decidiu tentar outro caminho.

\- Existe uma razão específica para que você não esteja falando em voz alta? - Perguntou Erik, olhando para ele.

Charles levantou uma sobrancelha. Erik bufou.

\- Caso não tenha notado, você ainda não disse nada em voz alta. Você tem falado diretamente na minha cabeça.

 _Isso te incomoda?_

Os lábios de Erik se contraíram.

\- Não é isso o que eu quis dizer.

 _Então, não incomoda._

Erik revirou os olhos.

\- Você está evitando minha pergunta, Charles. Então, mais uma vez: há uma razão específica para você estar falando comigo telepaticamente?

Charles conseguiu acenar o mais fraco dos sorrisos. _Isso, particularmente, incomoda você?_

Erik congelou por um momento, olhando para Charles. Havia quase algo como diversão no seu rosto. Agora Erik não podia fazer nada exceto mostrar um sorriso irônico.

\- Não. Eu estou... eu já estou acostumado com isso.

Charles inclinou a cabeça, uma pergunta não formulada no rosto.

\- Você costumava falar comigo o tempo todo no hospital – Erik explicou. – Então, isso não me incomoda, não mais. Desde que você não assuma o controle dos meus membros aleatoriamente, está tudo bem.

Os olhos de Charles se arregalaram um pouco. _Eu fiz isso?_

Erik sorriu um pouco.

\- Sim. Várias vezes – disse levemente e continuou o seu trabalho, até que sentiu uma ponta de vergonha vindo do final do link de Charles. Ele olhou para cima. Charles parecia um pouco escandalizado.

Erik franziu a testa.

\- Eu não disse isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Quero dizer, não que isso seja uma coisa boa também, mas... - ele percebeu que estava divagando.

Charles olhou para baixo. _Eu sinto muito. Eu não faço isso há anos. É muito invasivo._

Erik quase riu em voz alta. Charles estava sendo ridiculamente sério sobre isso. Sempre tão educado. Sempre tomando cuidado para não manipular ninguém.

\- Está tudo bem. Se você não me faz correr uma maratona durante a noite ou pensar que eu sou um esquilo, está tudo bem. Eu sei que você não fez isso de propósito.

Charles ainda parecia culpado.

Erik não queria nada além de aliviar a atmosfera.

\- Vamos lá, o lance do esquilo foi quase hilá que eu não queira que você tenha essas idéias.

Os olhos de Charles piscaram para Erik, procurando seu rosto, cansada curiosidade desenhada em sua face. Era como se ele não se lembrasse desse outro lado de Erik, como se toda a raiva e amargura tivessem apagado isso durante os anos em que estiveram separados. E sendo honesto consigo mesmo, Erik também acabou esquecendo essa parte de si. Ele quase tinha esquecido que tinha real senso de humor, tão inconvincente quanto soasse. E o fato de ele estar usando-o para alegrar Charles era um pouco... instigante.

Erik quase se sentiu liberado sob o olhar de Charles, então ele voltou a olhar para baixo. O curativo estava quase pronto –pode até ter sido uma reação quase exagerada, cuidar de um pequeno corte tão bem, mas ao menos Erik tinha algo para fazer. E ele se sentia mal pelo ataque - ele poderia ter ficado com raiva, mas isso não significava que ele tinha a intenção de machucar Charles.

Um silêncio se abateu, mas desta vez não foi nada desconfortável.

* * *

Depois de Erik terminar seu trabalho, arrumou todos os suprimentos ordenadamente em suas respectivas caixas.

Então, ele voltou a depositá-los sobre a mesa. Erik hesitou quanto a voltar ou ficar onde estava. No fim, ele só voltou e sentou-se ao lado de Charles, Charles sequer prestou atenção a sua hesitação. Ele parecia olhar para o nada, e Erik podia senti-lo cair em melancolia novamente.

Erik queria dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para manter Charles falando, mas havia tantas coisas que não podia falar sem que isso os levasse a outra briga.

\- Então, sua tese. Eu vi você escrevê-la em suas memórias. O que era? - perguntou Erik, em tom de conversa.

A pergunta veio tão de repente que mesmo Charles virou-se para olhar para ele, confuso. _O que?_

\- Sua tese, na universidade. Era algo sobre mutações, certo? Você conseguiu finalizá-la?

Charles só olhava para ele como se lhe tivessem crescido duas cabeças a mais. Erik suspirou.

\- Estou só... interessado. Sobre o que você descobriu. Que tipo de feedback teve.

Ele sabia que estava sendo um pouco desesperado e que a sua tentativa era, na melhor das hipóteses, trôpega.

Charles ficou olhando para ele. Então, algo semelhante a um sorriso triste cruzou suas feições. _Obrigado, Erik, mas... você não precisa fazer isso._

Erik estava prestes a discutir, mas percebeu que não poderia convencer Charles de que ele tinha, subitamente, se interessado por sua tese de verdade. Assim, ele apenas suspirou.

\- Eu teria escutado – disse ele, erguendo as mãos no ar, na defensiva.

Charles olhou para ele quase com carinho, antes mesmo da menor alegria desvanecer de seu rosto e seus olhos se tornarem novamente amargos. Ele baixou o olhar.

Erik sentiu irritante impotência. Era mais fácil gritar e ficar com raiva, mas ele não contava com isso. Erik não queria outra briga, mesmo que não tivesse mais nada a dizer. Charles estava projetando dor de novo, tão forte que atravessou o link.

\- Vou fazer algo para comermos – Erik finalmente disse e se levantou.

Conquanto Erik tivesse o que fazer, tudo seria novamente suportável.

Ele preparou a refeição e colocou um prato na frente de Charles. Ele quase teve que ameaçar usar seus poderes e alimenta-lo com a colher se não o fizesse sozinho, então Charles comeu alguma coisa.

Erik ocupou-se com a limpeza, fazendo um pequeno intervalo do lado de fora, retornando depois para preparar o café.

Quando ele finalmente voltou com duas canecas fumegantes, ele encontrou Charles adormecido no sofá. Erik parou onde estava e silenciosamente deu meia volta.

O outro copo e seu conteúdo esfriou em breve, mas Erik não ligou. Ele bebeu o seu em silêncio.

* * *

Os enfermeiros vieram novamente, mas Erik dispensou-os. Ele também se atreveu a sair por um tempo e esticar as pernas, apreciando o ar fresco.

Erik não tinha percebido que poderia realmente vir a sentir falta do som de pássaros ou de ver o céu e as árvores, mas passar tantos anos na excessivamente iluminada prisão acolchoada tinha-o tornado grato pelas pequenas coisas.

Logo Erik estava de volta. Charles ainda estava dormindo no sofá, tendo afundado nas almofadas.

Erik teve tempo de limpar todas as peças de metal restantes na cozinha, incomodado pela forma como os seus poderes ainda podiam ficar fora de controle quando ele estava emocionalmente comprometido.

A noite se aproximava, mas Erik não queria acordar Charles antes do tempo. Charles claramente não tinha dormido muito na noite passada, para que ele pudesse estar desperto.

Conforme as horas passavam, Erik começou a receber projeções de Charles. Imagens e flashes dos laboratórios da Chimera. E tantos de Hank, cheios de ternura e de pesar.

Em breve, os sussurros começaram a urgir também. Erik sentiu ansiedade e como se insetos rastejassem sob a sua pele; e uma vez mais, ele se odiou por recear a telepatia. Mas, a despeito da discussão que ambos tiveram, Charles tinha razão - Erik realmente não pensou muito no futuro. Depois de hoje, eles só teriam mais uma seringa e, em seguida, nada. E a telepatia de Charles então voltaria com força total, e Erik temia acabar virando uma bagunça histérica no chão da cabana, porque, enquanto Charles conseguia lidar com isso, Erik certamente não, e nenhum bloqueio e blindagem que Charles fosse capaz de fazer a impediria de chegar completamente até Erik.

Erik odiava odiar o poder de Charles, mas não podia evita-lo.

Mas ele também sabia que seja lá o que decidissem fazer, muito provavelmente desencadearia uma outra luta. Sem mencionar todas as outras coisas não resolvidas que ainda pairavam entre eles.

E Erik estava cansado de brigar, ele realmente estava. Charles podia faze-lo perder a cabeça tão facilmente, e era irritante como o quão complicado as emoções e sentimentos de Erik poderiam ser em relação a ele.

* * *

Os sussurros ficaram mais alto. Mais deles se somaram.

Os sonhos de Charles também começaram a mudar, sem que, todavia, ele despertasse. Em vez disso, suas projeções tornaram-se mais claras e Erik viu lampejos de si mesmo do ponto de vista de Charles. Erik viu seu sorriso irônico através dos olhos de Charles e foi confuso testemunhar.

Mas, em seguida, Charles sonhava com Hank novamente e até mesmo com Raven.

E Erik não queria abrir essa lata de vermes por enquanto, então ele fez o seu possível para tentar ignorar.

Conforme o tempo passava, o alcance telepático de Charles expandia e os sussurros começaram a, lentamente, transformar-se em vozes e sensações. Erik calculou que o mais provável era que essas pessoas estivessem na cidade mais próxima – a qual estava distante, como Leap um momento, Erik se perguntou o quão grande era o alcance telepático de Charles, se chegasse ao limite. Muito maior do que qualquer outro, ao menos.

Mas Erik começou a se sentir nervoso e agitado, e as vozes o levavam a querer constantemente arranhar o próprio cérebro de dentro para fora. Como Charles tinha dito, o progresso da telepatia era muito mais lento e neutro do que a súbita mudança que ocorrera mais cedo, mas ainda estava longe de ser agradável. Era como desmoronar devido a um forte resfriado.

Por fim, Erik caminhou relutantemente até o sofá e apertou o ombro de Charles de leve.

\- Charles. Acorde – ele chamou.

Nada.

\- Charles.

Mais imagens de Hank. Erik também podia sentir o cansaço proveniente de Charles através do seu link - ele se cansava muito facilmente, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, não importando quanto tempo já tivesse dormido.

\- Charles, vamos lá – disse Erik, um pouco mais alto. Então, Charles franziu a testa, meio adormecido.

 _Pare_ , ele murmurou, sonolento, dentro da cabeça de Erik; porém, para o horror de Erik, todo o seu corpo congelou, simplesmente parou, assim que Charles tinha ordenado.

Erik não podia mover o seu corpo uma polegada sequer. Ele estava como uma estátua, capaz apenas de inspirar e expirar.

Erik sentiu infinitamente grato pela sua ligação agora, e se recusou a surtar ainda que seu instinto natural o tentasse a fazê-lo.

\- Charles, acorde!

 _Não_ , foi a resposta.

Em outro momento, Erik poderia ter achado divertido no fato de Charles agir como uma criança de cinco anos de idade, mas agora ele estava começando a ficar mais e mais ansioso.

 _Charles! Acorde agora!_ , Erik enviou mentalmente, tão firme e alto quanto podia.

 _Eu disse para PARAR_ , Charles respondeu com irritação. Erik sentiu um forte zumbido passando por seu link e a telepatia de Charles, como uma explosão de energia, mas Erik deu pouca atenção a isso.

 _Você já me parou. Agora, acorde._

Erik olhou para Charles, o corpo começando a doer a causa da imobilidade.

 _Charles Xavier, acorde agora!_ , Erik rugiu através de seu link.

Coisa que finalmente despertou Charles, e ele piscou os olhos, cansado. Levou um momento até ele se localizar, e então Charles olhou para cima, na direção de Erik. Ele alçou uma sobrancelha, confuso com o rosto imóvel de Erik.

 _Erik?_

 _Bem, bom dia, Charles. Você pode, por favor, devolver minha mobilidade?,_ disse Erik o mais impassível possível.

Charles precisou de um momento entender. Então, ele engasgou. _Oh não, eu fiz isso de novo, não foi?_

Erik sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos, mas, naturalmente, não podia. _Obviamente. Agora, meus movimentos, por favor?_

 _Certo_ , Charles disse, e claramente tentou encontrar um comando. Ele examinou Erik e, em seguida, tentou: _Mexa-se?_

Mas o comando saiu mais como uma pergunta, e não mudou nada. Erik estava realmente irritado. _Não funciona_ , ele disse como se não fosse óbvio. _Talvez se realmente tentar desta vez?_ , perguntou secamente.

Charles lançou-lhe um olhar, antes de se concentrar. Ele estendeu a mão para pegar o pulso de Erik. _Solte-se,_ disse ele.

Erik quase caiu para a frente quando obteve controle do seu corpo. Ele oscilou em seu lugar antes de recuperar o equilíbrio.

\- Obrigado – Erik disse, algum sarcasmo fluindo de sua voz.

Mas a forma como Charles parecia aflito fez a raiva de Erik desvanecer. _Sinto muito_ , disse Charles.

Erik suspirou. _Eu sei._

Charles engoliu em seco e franziu as sobrancelhas, por um momento parecendo que estava ouvindo algo. _Você pode ouvi-los também?_ , ele finalmente perguntou.

Erik assentiu tristemente. Era difícil não fazê-lo - eles amplificavam cada vez mais. Charles deixou sua cabeça pender sobre o sofá novamente. _Eu estive dormindo muito tempo. Por que você não me acordou mais cedo?_

\- Talvez, eu goste de brincar de boneca de pano por um tempo – Erik murmurou, mas não melhorou a atmosfera. O som das vozes era forte, e isso tornava difícil a concentração. Erik sentia vontade de rastejar para algum lugar profundamente cravado na terra, para não ter que ouvir, mas ele tentou ignorar esse desejo.

Charles fechou os olhos por um momento. Ele hesitou. _Eu acho que já perdi o movimento das minhas pernas_ , disse a Erik calmamente, parecendo de algum modo inseguro.

Erik forçou-se a agir normalmente.

\- Tudo bem. Você... você quer ficar aqui ou vai me deixar levá-lo para a cama?

Charles, provavelmente, preferiria dizer que não queria ser transladado, mas Erik adivinhou que o sofá estreito não seria tão confortável depois de um tempo.

A mandíbula de Charles apertou e ele abriu os olhos novamente. _Eu prefiro a cama._

Erik apenas balançou a cabeça. Charles incorporou-se para se sentar, estremecendo por seu ombro ainda estar entorpecido. Erik se recusou a deixar que a culpa sem fim tomasse sua mente, porque ele sabia que a telepatia de Charles estava ficando mais forte e que seus pensamentos não eram mais tão privados. Agora não era o momento de pensar em Cuba.

Então, Erik apenas se agachou e ergueu Charles. Ele não era mesmo pesado para carregar. Mas algo da própria insegurança de Charles atingiu Erik - sentindo autoconsciente de ser tratado assim.

 _Você podia ter me dado uma cadeira_ , Charles disse com relutância.

 _Eu pretendia, mas fui interrompido_ , Erik respondeu.

Charles não respondeu.

Erik colocou-o na cama com cuidado, mas não se demorou ali um segundo a mais do que o necessário. Ele tentou ser casual, querendo evitar qualquer velho remorso ou ódio atritando entre eles. Em seguida, ele pegou uma seringa. Erik voltou para a cama e, por instante, procurou o rosto de Charles. Este apenas balançou a cabeça, então Erik empurrou a seringa, ainda duvidando que esse dia chegaria, quando, então, ele estaria disposto a bloquear os poderes de alguém. Mas logo as vozes foram diminuindo até tornarem-se sussurros, e Erik sentiu-se horrível por se alegrar.

O silêncio era, novamente, como um presente.

Ainda que também guardasse tantas coisas não ditas.

* * *

Erik não estava sob o efeito de nenhuma ilusão - não haveria outra briga. A que eles tiveram pela manhã foi apenas uma leve irritação em comparação com as emoções reprimidas que foram se acumulando durante anos. Eles iriam acabar detonando-as em um momento ou outro, era inevitável.

Mas agora o silêncio entre eles era outra vez quase confortável, e Erik absorveu o sentimento.

Quando Charles caiu no sono de novo, Erik passou algum tempo apenas observando-o. Era estranho eles serem como fogo e pólvora juntos - neutros e naturais quando estavam em paz, mas destrutivos quando se colidiam.

Mas, de algum modo, Erik tinha a sensação de que talvez, só talvez, Charles ainda se importava com ele o suficiente para brigar com ele. Para tentar resolver as coisas. Para... talvez, obter algum tipo de trégua.

Estranhamente, Erik encontrou uma série de coisas borbulhando sob a pele, prontas para desbloquear a sua raiva e tudo mais que não fora dito mas, de alguma forma, a sua raiva havia se tornado um pouco maçante. Erik não conseguia realmente identificar o momento em que tinha acontecido, mas... Vendo as memórias de Charles... Testemunhando seus poderes... Passando um tempo com ele, sem qualquer tipo de crise entre eles...

Parecia ser verdade o que diziam, então, Erik pensou consigo mesmo. Era difícil odiar alguém completamente quando você começava a entendê-lo.

Muito tempo depois que Charles caiu no sono, Erik permaneceu acordado na confortável escuridão, pensando. Ouvindo Charles respirar. Velando.

Era estranho mas, em muito tempo, durante a sua vida, Erik não se sentiu fora de lugar.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Erik acordou com os gritos de Charles.

Erik se assustou com seus sonhos, apressou-se a sentar, seus poderes prontos para atrair qualquer metal que pudesse usar contra um atacante. Ele piscou e examinou o quarto freneticamente, enquanto acendia o abajur. A luz parecia muito brilhante e Erik teve que entrecerrar seus olhos devido à mudança brusca. Mas ele não viu ninguém na cabana, e então virou-se apressadamente para Charles.

Foi só assim que percebeu que Charles ainda não havia acordado.

Charles estava deitado na cama, com o rosto quase enterrado nos cobertores, ofegando e grunhindo como se estivesse dolorido. Erik olhou para ele e, em seguida, para o quarto, mas logo seu estado alarmado começou a arrefecer. Ele percebeu que Charles estava gritando dentro da sua cabeça, através do seu link, durante o sonho.

Erik deitou-se novamente, cansado. Ele virou-se para Charles, sacudindo-o um pouco, grato pelo fato de Charles não poder paralisá-lo agora ou qualquer outra coisa.

\- Charles - Erik murmurou com uma voz rouca -, é só um pesadelo.

Ele sacudiu Charles um pouco mais e, lentamente, os olhos agitados abriram-se um pouco. Os gritos desapareceram da mente de Erik, deixando um eco maçante atrás. Charles piscou e olhou para Erik, em seguida, fechou os olhos novamente, apressando-a a evitar os olhos de Erik.

Levou vários minutos antes de sua respiração voltar ao normal.

Erik esperou.

Não havia palavras, disse.

Logo, Erik deixou-se cair na cama. Algum tempo depois, ele desligou a lâmpada com um simples empurrão em seu interruptor de metal.

Ele encarou o teto escuro por um longo tempo.

* * *

Antes da manhã chegar, Charles despertou Erik duas outras vezes, gritando e derramando aflição através de seu link.

Erik acordou-o duas vezes, silenciosamente.

* * *

Foi quase um alívio acordar - para variar – por causa dos sons que Charles fazia ao se mexer.

Erik levantou-se e, ao procurar por uma garrafa d'água, algo na sua visão periférica chamou-lhe atenção.

Charles estava andando pelo quarto e Erik se perturbou ao vê-lo mais lento e oscilante que antes, como se suas pernas não estivessem funcionando tão bem quanto deveriam.

 _Você está acordado_ , Charles disse, invariável.

Erik alçou uma sobrancelha – parecia que Charles não tinha lhe visto despertar.

\- Estou - disse.

Algo em Charles irradiava ansiedade e preocupação, e isso alertou o cérebro de Erik ainda mais. Charles continuava tocando várias superfícies com seus dedos ao caminhar ao longo do quarto, não parecendo realmente estar procurando algo, apenas passeando ao redor. Erik observou-o por um momento em silêncio, e sentiu leves puxões em seu link.

\- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou.

 _Tentando encontrar sentido para a ligação entre nossas mentes_ – Charles respondeu _._

Erik esticou os braços e optou por não dizer mais nada. Ao mesmo tempo, Charles quase tropeçava em seus próprios pés, mas evitou cair agarrando-se na borda de um balcão.

Erik lançou seu olhar na direção dele, e estava prestes a inquirir quando Charles o interrompeu.

 _Estou bem._

O rosto de Erik contorceu-se. Ele odiava dizer em voz alta, mas sentia como se não tivesse outra escolha:

\- Seu andado não parece bem.

Só então Charles virou-se e lançou-lhe um olhar sombrio. Erik sentiu a tensão começar a rastejar para dentro da sala.

\- _Quero dizer_... Considerando que mal amanheceu - Erik murmurou relutante.

 _Minha tolerância ao soro aumenta o tempo todo. O período de sua eficácia fica cada vez mais menor._

Erik sentiu uma onda desagradável de rejeição para com o pensamento.

\- Então, sua telepatia já está ficando mais forte?

 _Sim_ , Charles respondeu.

Erik engoliu em seco.

\- Quanto tempo mais?

 _Temos algumas horas. Talvez até a tarde._

Houve outro silêncio tenso. Erik escolheu suas palavras cuidadosamente:

\- Só temos mais uma seringa.

Charles parou de andar. Lentamente, girou nos calcanhares e encarou Erik. Havia algo perigoso na maneira como seus olhos brilharam. Ele parecia exausto pela falta de sono e pesadelos, por toda a amargura, sofrimento e dor que refletiam em seu rosto sombrio. Ele parecia um frangalho, e havia algo assombrado em seus olhos.

 _Sim, isso mesmo, Erik. Apenas uma seringa. Daí começarei a ter meus poderes de volta_ , disse Charles. Erik teria de ser cego e surdo para ignorar a frustração mal contida no timbre de Charles. _Permanentemente. Diga-me, como você se sente sobre isso?_

Erik recusou-se a desviar o olhar. Ele manteve o rosto impassível.

\- Não importa o que eu penso. Vai acontecer de qualquer forma - disse ele.

Charles bufou.

 _Não vamos fazer esse jogo, Erik. Não há nenhum modo de você ficar comigo nessa cabana por dias ou semanas a fio, lamentando a dor e apertando seus ouvidos dia e noite._

O rosto de Erik endureceu.

\- O que te faz ter tanta certeza de que eu não serei capaz de lidar com isso? - Ele atirou de volta com raiva, muito orgulhosamente, mesmo que estivesse dolorosamente ciente de quão certo Charles estava.

Charles balançou a cabeça com pena _._

 _Porque você teve um vislumbre do que é ser um telepata, Erik, e você não gostou do que viu. O soro pode ter corrido em minhas veias pela maior parte do tempo, mas o seu desagrado para com meus poderes é bem difícil de não perceber._

Erik rangeu os dentes. Ele sabia que esta era sua oportunidade de admitir que ele estivera errado sobre Charles e seus poderes ao longo de todos esses anos, mas, de alguma forma, a sua raiva e orgulho tinham mostrado sua carranca e se apossado dele. Ele não podia suportar o tom condescendente de Charles, que só alimentava sua irritação.

Erik manteve-se calmo, porque não conseguia achar o que dizer. Ele tentou não ceder ao desejo de brigar, não importa o quanto espreitasse sob a superfície.

Charles bufou, agridoce. _Adorável isso. Você sempre teve a coragem de julgar e agir arrogantemente, mas agora olhe para você. Deve ser difícil encarar a realidade de certas coisas, Erik_ , disse ele, como se falasse com uma criança ingênua.

\- Você está procurando briga agora? - Perguntou Erik, a voz tornando-se mais espremida.

 _Você está tentando vir para cima de mim com uma desculpa a fim de não me dizer o que planeja fazer comigo?_

Erik ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas.

\- Fazer o que... Por que eu faria... O que, diabos, faz você pensar que esta é uma situação doentia de encarceramento? - Erik perguntou, agora tomando impulso a fim de pôr-se em pé.

O silêncio de Charles foi ainda pior do que qualquer resposta desagradável.

A raiva começou a fervilhar sob a pele de Erik.

\- Eu salvei sua vida, Charles. Você era uma bagunça ensanguentada quando eu o tirei de lá. Sequer conseguia lembrar-se quem era. A única razão pela qual você ainda está de pé é o fato de eu tê-lo deixado dentro da minha cabeça, para fazê-lo agarrar-se a mim como a uma maldita tábua de salvação.

Charles olhou para ele.

 _Sim, bem, eu estou tentando descobrir como a ligação é formada, considerando que eu não lembro o momento em que foi feita. Mas assim que eu descobrir isso, terei a certeza de quebra-la. Então, você pode se livrar de mim outra vez e fugir para sua Irmandade._

Erik estreitou os olhos, toda a dor oculta fazendo sua raiva vir à tona. Afinal, ele fora atrás de Charles para salvá-lo, tinha retirado o capacete e permitido que ele usasse sua mente como um esconderijo, tinha-o vigiado e protegido, ensinou-lhe seu nome e rosto, cuidou dele... Vendo e aprendendo tanto. E tudo o que ele recebia em retribuição era rejeição, acusações e frieza? Erik sabia que Charles estava sofrendo toda dor e perda que a Chimera havia lhe causado, mas ele não tinha direito de atirá-las sobre Erik. Especialmente de forma tão cruel. Erik não era bom em ser compreensivo e paciente a longo prazo. Agora a sua estabilidade estava por um fio e a sua raiva tinha o péssimo hábito de descontrolar-se uma vez desencadeada.

O ar na cabana parecia, de repente, ter se tornado frio como gelo.

\- Parece que não importa o que eu faça, nunca é bom o suficiente para você, Charles. – Erik cuspiu. – Você age como se fosse algum tipo de santo, ou salvador, mas nunca ergueu um dedo sequer para ajudar a nossa causa. Você apenas ficou ali, bebendo uísque, enquanto nós lutávamos a guerra.

Charles soltou um suspiro de zombaria. _SUA causa, Erik. Não a nossa. E a SUA guerra, não a dos mutantes._

Erik chegou mais perto, a hostilidade aberta em seu rosto agora.

\- Quem é você para me dizer isso? Quem é você para determinar o que é certo e o que é errado? Você só se envolveu nas coisas quando não tinha absolutamente nenhuma outra escolha, quando Logan o obrigou a intervir na forma como o futuro está sendo moldado.

Charles olhou para ele, várias emoções desenhadas em seu rosto.

Erik engoliu em seco várias vezes, tentando abrandar sua raiva. Alguns segundos se passaram. Então ele olhou para Charles, um olhar quase indefeso, suplicante.

\- Seu poder... você poderia fazer muito com ele. Você poderia dar um basta em todos os nossos sofrimentos apenas alterando a opinião das pessoas sobre nós, fazendo-os ver a verdade. Você poderia simplesmente estalar os dedos e esta guerra estaria acabada. Você poderia fazê-lo sem violência ou sangue derramado - como sempre quis - porque Charles, seu alcance telepático é incrível. Você poderia tão somente tocar a mente de todos...

A forma como o rosto de Charles preencheu-se de enorme espanto e desgosto fez Erik parar de falar.

 _Você gostaria que eu brincasse de Deus? É isso? Você gostaria que eu me tornasse um ditador, a porra de um tirano?! Em que você difere da Chimera, Erik, por querer me usar como um instrumento para conseguir o que quer? Você realmente acha que a escravidão é uma resposta?_

Erik começou a ver em vermelho, ele estava tão ofendido e indignado.

\- Não se atreva a me comparar com esses monstros, Charles! Você é só um covarde que se recusa a ver o quadro geral. Eu pensei que passar algum tempo nos laboratórios teria aberto os seus olhos, mas, aparentemente, eu estava errado. A paz nunca será uma opção. Sempre haverá pessoas que nos odeiam, que querem nos destruir. Sempre haverá mais Chimeras ou governos nos caçando como animais. Você poderia mudar tudo, Charles, se você apenas abandonasse sua maldita auréola e parasse de agir como um santo!

Charles balançou a cabeça furiosamente.

 _Isso nunca vai acontecer, Erik! Manipular e controlar os seres humanos só geraria mais medo e ódio em relação a nós. Eles iriam voltar-se contra nós, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e iriam querer nos destruir se começássemos a controla-los como a um rebanho. Nós não somos diferentes deles; não somos mais preciosos ou melhores. Você gostaria que os seres humanos nos temessem e adorassem, como quer que façam com você, em vez de fazer os seres humanos vêem a verdade e nos aceitar como somos – exatamente como eles, com uma ligeira mutação genética._

Erik jogou as mãos para o ar, tremendo de frustração e raiva infinita.

\- Você é tão malditamente estúpido, Charles! Como pode... Como você ainda pode se agarrar a essa crença infantil? Será que eles não o torturam o suficiente? Será que não enfiaram agulhas em você ou cortaram fundo a pele de Hank o bastante para fazê-lo ver? Você está defendendo seus próprios captores, pelo amor de Deus! Você tem uma Síndrome de Estocolmo contínua e severa em relação à raça humana, Charles, e você simplesmente não pode evitar. Eles não são iguais a nós. Eles estão certos em nos temer, porque somos melhores. Mais evoluídos. Mais poderosos. Melhores em todos os sentidos. Nós somos o futuro. É apenas a evolução – os mais fortes sobrepõem-se aos fracos.

O queixo de Charles caiu e ele engasgou-se com o ar, em estado de choque.

 _Você não percebe o que está parecendo? Você, entre todas as pessoas. Você, Erik, deveria ser capaz de lembrar e entender o que está sugerindo. Você, que tem visto a verdadeira extensão do que a "evolução" pode fazer._

Erik quase perdeu completamente o autocontrole.

\- Não tenha a porra da ousadia de ir por esse caminho, Charles! – disse, e aproximou-se tanto de Charles que podia sentir sua própria respiração chocando-se. Ele agora estava elevando-se sobre Charles, mas o outro não recuava. Por um momento, Charles desviou o olhar e, em seguida, encarou Erik de novo.

Charles alçou uma sobrancelha.

 _E agora o quê, você vai me dar um soco? É isso? Sua solução para tudo?_

Erik percebeu que, instintivamente, tinha erguido o braço em punho, e rapidamente abaixou-o. Em qualquer outra situação, ele poderia ter se sentido mal por se tornar violento, mas agora ele estava perdido demais em sua fúria para sentir remorso. Erik respirou, longa e pesadamente.

Ele sentiu uma pontada de decepção, de anos de dor e nostalgia em seu peito. Ele olhou para Charles, quase triste.

\- Nós poderíamos ser imbatíveis juntos, Charles. Poderíamos pôr um fim a tudo isso.

Charles piscou e a mesma tristeza brilhou em seu rosto.

 _Não, Erik. Isso pode ter sido uma opção, mas você recusou-se a toma-la. Você pegou tudo o que eu amava e perverteu._

\- VOCÊ foi o único que virou as costas para _mim_! – gritou Erik, odiando que a punhalada de mágoa acrescesse a pontada dolorosa no peito, quase fazendo seus olhos arderem.

Charles olhou para ele, estreitando os olhos.

 _Você me deixou deitado em uma praia, Erik, paralisado e sangrando. Você tirou minha irmã de mim e você a transformou em uma de suas ferramentas, e tentou matá-la no momento em que ela não foi útil para você. Só porque você disse estar arrependido por ter apontado uma arma para sua cabeça não vai resolver tudo. E você matou todas aquelas pessoas e chamou isso de justiça. Você nunca me visitou, quando eu estava deitado no hospital durante meses, passando por várias cirurgias, e sequer podia sentar sem ajuda. Foi você, Erik. Você, não eu._

Erik lutou contra a vontade de dar um soco porque por mais que ele tentasse ficar com raiva, sentia-se culpado por cada coisa que Charles tinha dito. Afinal, ele tinha visto lampejos da dor e raiva de Charles em suas memórias da época a qual acabara de referir-se. Erik prendeu a respiração por um tempo, sentindo seu sangue ferver.

Charles olhou para ele, triste e compassivo.

 _Então, por favor, me diga: por que eu deveria acreditar em você apenas por ter me tirado dos laboratórios pelo meu próprio bem? Por que eu seria diferente do que Raven foi na sua vida – insignificante, descartável, porém útil? Mesmo agora, você só me vê como um instrumento, Erik. Um instrumento para tornar-se um deus. Assim que eu deixar de ser útil para você ou me recusar a ajuda-lo, o que acontece, então? Por que você acha que alguma coisa entre nós mudou?_

\- EU SALVEI sua vida! - Erik rugiu, a voz embargada.

Charles levantou uma sobrancelha. _Por quê?_

Erik olhou para ele, incrédulo.

\- Por que? Por que? Você está realmente me perguntando por que? - ele sibilou. Todo o calor e protecionismo que tinha até então demonstrado a Charles pareciam ter sido em vão, e Erik só podia tremer de raiva.

 _Sim, Erik, eu estou realmente perguntando por quê? Ou não é verdade que você só foi até mim porque sabia que eu era perigoso nas mãos da Chimera? Por que você não poderia deixá-los ter a mim?_

Lágrimas quentes tentaram vazar dos olhos de Erik, porém as conteve por pura força de vontade. Ele queria gritar, fazer Charler ver, _entender,_ mas não conseguia formar uma palavra sequer, de tão irritado que estava.

Charles balançou a cabeça tristemente.

 _Eu sei porque, Erik. Porque você não salvou a minha vida por minha causa. Você me salvou para VOCÊ._

Erik estava sem palavras. Não havia maneira dele colocar em palavras o seu desapontamento e a sua mágoa - para expressar quão profundamente cortante era ouvir tais palavras venenosas de Charles, por perceber o quão monstruoso e frio Charles o considerava. Implacável, monstro egoísta. Que Charles realmente pensava que Erik só o via como um objeto... Que Erik não nutria qualquer sentimento em relação a ele, que se tratava apenas de esquemas e manipulação.

Erik engasgou com ar, não tendo nenhuma escolha a não ser olhar em total descrença. Ele tinha certeza de que algumas das suas emoções tinham irradiado através do seu link, mas Erik não se importava.

\- Talvez, então, eu devesse ter deixado você lá – disse Erik venenosamente, enquanto dava um passo para trás. Ele virou-se a fim de devorar o lampejo de surpresa no rosto de Charles. Erik absorveu-o, porque era bom machucá-lo ao menos em parte, tanto como as palavras de Charles o machucaram.

\- Talvez eu só tenha resgatado você porque queria ter uma arma poderosa para mim – Erik cuspiu, sentindo como o ar entre eles se tornava mais frio e a distância, maior. – Talvez eu tenha pensado que você poderia fazer o mundo cair de joelhos, enquanto bebia o seu chá da tarde. Talvez eu quisesse isso. Você gostaria disso, não é Charles? Você quer que eu seja o assassino com sede de poder que você já me considerava ser, porque isso, então, significaria que você poderia ficar nas sombras e relaxar sob a sua santa glória. Você poderia ser o mártir, um maldito messias, sem nunca levantar um dedo sequer pela nossa causa.

Pesado silêncio seguiu-se.

Erik sentiu um nó na garganta. O metal na cabana tinia ao seu redor, em resposta a sua tempestade emocional, mas Erik recusou-se a ouvir. Ele olhou para Charles enquanto dava alguns passos lentos para trás. Erik sentiu a proximidade do medo em relação a sua ira transbordante, porque ele realmente poderia ferir Charles se o fizesse, e não importava o quão zangado Erik estivesse, ele não queria isso. Não, em verdade. E isso era o que tornava tudo ainda mais difícil.

Charles não disse nada e seu rosto estava ilegível.

Erik brincava com a idéia de interpretar o seu papel - de se tornar o vilão que Charles queria. Mas, no fim, Erik tinha visto e experimentado muito, tinha aprendido muito sobre Charles através de suas memórias e de seu tempo juntos, ao ponto de algo nele impedi-lo de provar ao outro o quão certo estava. Erik quase queria ser Magneto, da pior forma, mas, de algum modo, havia algo de infantil e desesperado nele que o fazia estender a mão para Charles em busca de aceitação. Algo que ele nunca tivera. Assim, quase com relutância, Erik engoliu em seco e falou mais uma vez. Desta vez, sua voz era calma.

\- Você _não é_ Raven, Charles. Você nunca foi e nunca será. Eu sempre o considerei mais importante para mim. Mais próximo, mais caro que qualquer outra pessoa. Nunca passou pela cabeça a idéia ou desejo de mata-lo, nem mesmo nos laboratórios da Chimera, onde eu poderia facilmente apenas deixa-lo sangrar ou assistir sua mente perder-se de si. Ou ter deixado você sair do hospital como um amnésico para o resto da sua vida. Eu percebo que fui um tolo, sempre pensando que poderíamos trabalhar juntos. Por pensar que você não me odiaria para sempre pelo que aconteceu em Cuba. Por me considerar _pior_ que os seres humanos. Foi minha estupidez, ingênua esperança, que viu algo grandioso em você, em vez do covarde assustado que você realmente é.

E, com essas palavras, Erik virou-se para sair da cabana. Mas então...

 _... puff_.

Bruscamente, Erik foi parado por Leap ao aparecer do nada bem na sua frente.

\- Woah! - Leap disse, claramente surpreso também. – Cara, desculpe, Magneto. Eu quase me teletransportei no seu rosto – disse ele e riu. - Às vezes me pergunto se eu poderia me teletransportar acidentalmente dentro do corpo de alguém conhecido, ao confundir o lugar. Eu me pergunto o que aconteceria. Se nós nos transformaríamos em geléia, ou num polvo ou o quê? Não que eu queira que isso aconteça, mas, de qualquer modo... – Leap tagarelou simpaticamente.

Só então ele notou Charles.

\- Ei, cara, você está andando! Eu pensei que você era aleijado! – Ele disse e virou-se para Erik. Quando a única coisa que Erik irradiava era raiva mal contida, Leap pareceu perceber que a atmosfera na cabana estava longe de boas-vindas.

\- Hmm... Desculpe se eu interrompi alguma coisa – disse ele, sem jeito, e apoiou-se no outro pé.

Erik fechou os olhos por um momento.

\- O que você quer? - ele perguntou, não muito gentilmente, mal contendo todo o seu redemoinho emocional.

Leap deu um pequeno pulo de susto devido ao tom de voz.

\- Bem, uh... – ele começou devagar, olhando, em seguida, para Charles. – Ele pode entender o que estou dizendo, certo? – Leap perguntou a Erik, olhando desconfiado.

\- SIM, ele pode entender você. Agora fale. - Erik estalou.

Leap ergueu as mãos no ar.

\- Ok, apenas certificando. Desculpe – disse ele, drasticamente. Então, pareceu procurar as palavras certas. Ele virou-se, sombrio. – Na verdade, Emma me enviou aqui. Aparentemente, ontem à noite todas as pessoas da cidade mais próxima simplesmente PARALISARAM por alguns minutos. Não estou brincando! Elas... pararam totalmente de fazer tudo o que estavam fazendo, como aquelas coisas que fazem em filmes.

Erik precisou de um tempo para processar o que estava sendo dito, até que, lentamente, as coisas foram ficando claras para ele.

Leap apenas balançou a cabeça, espantado.

\- Sim, sim, isso mesmo. Cara, houve centenas de acidentes de carro e as pessoas foram atropeladas, coisas do tipo. Algumas delas até morreram! - O teletransportador exclamou, animadamente, como se fosse a melhor fofoca que ouvira há tempos.

Mas, então, algo clicou na cabeça de Erik. Ele lembrou da voz sonolenta de Charles: _"Eu disse PARE!"_

Ele conseguia lembrar vividamente de Charles estar dormindo no sofá, e de como tinha enviado, acidentalmente, uma explosão de poder com o simples comando 'PARE' através da sua telepatia. Erik mal deu atenção a isso na ocasião, mas ele ainda fazia uma boa idéia de quão facilmente Charles poderia paralisar as pessoas. Mas paralisar uma cidade inteira há uma milha de distância, enquanto ele estava meio dormido, era algo que nunca tinha imaginado que pudesse fazer. Ao que parecia, ele estava errado.

Leap assentiu animadamente.

\- Elas só ficaram assim por um tempo, mas, cara, deve ter sido maneiro. Bem, com exceção das mortes.

Erik quase não queria olhar para Charles, mas olhou mesmo assim.

Charles estava apertando a beira do balcão tão forte e estava tão pálido que, em verdade, Erik chegou a se questionar se ele iria passar mal ali, naquele momento.

Charles mal respirava, olhando para Leap, como que esperando que tudo fosse um tipo de piada de mau gosto.

O jovem teletransportador não parecia perceber o que estava acontecendo. Em vez disso, ele se sentiu encorajado pelo silêncio.

\- Sim, cara, _eu sei_! Quero dizer, como isso é legal? Quero dizer, é uma droga que pessoas tenham morrido e tudo mais, mas, cara, se eu pudesse paralisar pessoas assim... Eu totalmente usaria, apenas para paralisá-las como estátuas...

\- Pare. – Erik disse simplesmente. – Cale-se, Leap.

A forma como o final do link de Charles, de repente, se transformou em um estático ruído estridente advertiu Erik de que essa seria a última coisa que precisavam – Charles realmente parando toda uma cidade e causando a morte de inúmeras pessoas. Além de toda a tragédia e perda, somar mais essa culpa à pilha de trauma emocional de Charles não poderia fazer nenhum bem. Charles tomou vários sorvos de ar, parecia que iria hiperventilar. Um lampejo de preocupação cruzou o rosto de Leap também.

\- Ele está bem? – perguntou a Erik, desconfiado. Erik não queria mentir, por isso não respondeu, mas Leap apenas continuou: - ...Porque Emma me enviou aqui para lhe dizer que este lugar, esta cabana – onde quer que seja – foi comprometida. Emma disse que os caras da Chimera que vieram atrás de nós estariam em algum local perto da cidade e poderiam nos rastrear, então ela sugeriu...

Mas antes que Leap tivesse a chance de terminar, Charles começou a caminhar com uma velocidade impressionante, mesmo quando seus passos eram instáveis. Ele atravessou a sala até Leap com movimentos bruscos, e, em seguida, colocou as mãos em ambos lados da cabeça do teletransportador. O toque súbito fez as palavras de Leap morrerem em seus lábios e ele olhou para Charles, confuso.

\- Charles – Erik soltou em um tom de aviso. – Seja o que for que você estiver pensando...

 _Leve-me a este lugar, agora_ , Charles ordenou a Leap e Erik só pegou o comando porque o tom de Charles era muito alto e forte, do outro lado do link. Erik estava prestes a xingar e dizer a Charles que sua telepatia não poderia funcionar bem, já que ele não poderia controlar quaisquer mentes - mas, então, o rosto de Leap tornou-se gentil e obediente, e ele concordou.

Erik agradeceu ao poder maior o fato de estar perto o suficiente para se lançar para a frente e alcançar a camisa de Charles, segurando uma porção dela a tempo. Ele uivou, pronto para gritar, mas antes que tivesse a chance, eles já tinham partido.

A cabana está vazia.

* * *

 _Rodopio._

Um quarto formou-se em torno deles, e Erik piscou por um momento para se livrar da desorientação.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele soltou um silvo irritado quando viu onde estavam. A mansão Xavier estava em todas as partes. Charles soltou Leap e o jovem teletransportador parecia não ter a mínima idéia do que havia acontecido. Charles começou a se afastar.

\- Charles! - Erik sibilou e passou por Leap.

A mansão era sombria e solene como sempre, mas Erik mal notou.

\- Charles! - Erik gritou de novo. Mas Charles sequer abrandou. Erik correu para fazer a varredura do corredor antes deles. Todos os seus instintos estavam em alerta.

\- Você está completamente FORA DE SI? - Erik gritou agora, ansioso e irritado ao mesmo tempo. - Charles! Este lugar poderia estar repleto de inimigos! - Erik disse enquanto tentava sentir a presença do metal de armas de fogo ou de armas maiores, em qualquer lugar nas proximidades.

Mas Charles sequer olhou para trás; ele simplesmente continuou caminhando. Erik lutou contra o impulso de gritar de frustração.

\- Charles Xavier! Pare agora! - Ele gritou dessa vez, sem se preocupar em manter a voz baixa. Você está me ouvindo? É uma maravilha se você não me ouvir, considerando que eu estou alertando cada maldita criatura viva da nossa presença aqui! - Erik cuspiu com frio sarcasmo, ainda seguindo-o com passos apressados.

Erik recusou-se a correr atrás de Charles. Ele simplesmente _se recusou_.

Logo Charles chegou às escadas, e começou a subir como se Erik sequer existisse. Erik só podia olhar para ele com admiração.

\- Onde você está indo? – ele disse e abriu os braços no ar, mesmo que Charles não pudesse vê-lo.

Erik rangeu os dentes.

\- Charles! De todos os lugares tinha que ser este, realmente? Sua própria casa? Estar aqui é cometer suicídio. A Chimera conhece todos os nossos esconderijos e eles provavelmente estão mantendo todos sob vigilância. Eles poderiam estar aqui agora. Ou poderiam ter preparado uma armadilha para nós, ou estar chegando a qualquer momento. Eles estão procurando por nós, por você, em todos os lugares e não podemos nos permitir qualquer erro. Mesmo a Irmandade não tem...

Charles agia como se fosse surdo. Erik seguiu-o, tremendo de raiva, batendo os pés desnecessariamente nas escadas de madeira, irritado, apenas olhando brevemente para a mansão – ele não estivera aqui há anos. Mas ele estava distraído demais para se concentrar em nostalgia. Erik apressou seus passos e logo estava há poucas escadas de Charles.

\- Charles, pare agora! Pare ou...

 _Ou você vai o que?_ Charles lançou uma resposta tão repentinamente enquanto girava, que Erik teve que segurar firme o corrimão.

O olhar no rosto de Charles era tão estranho que fez Erik hesitar.

 _Se eu não parar, Erik, então o quê? O que você vai fazer?! Você disse que eu não estava na condição de prisioneiro. Então eu posso ir aonde eu quiser._

Erik olhou para ele. Poeira dançava no ar entre eles, emoldurando o rosto de Charles quase como se fosse uma pintura.

Erik hesitou.

\- Eu sei que você está chateado, mas isso... isso é insanidade pura. Não podemos ficar aqui. É muito perigoso - explicou lentamente, com ênfase.

Charles levantou uma sobrancelha. Seu rosto parecia frio. _Quem falou em "nós"?_

Charles desceu um degrau, ficando acima do rosto de Erik.

 _Não há "nós", Erik. Nunca houve. Nossos caminhos se cruzaram por um curto tempo no passado. É tudo. Sou grato por você ter salvo a minha vida, mas seu trabalho está feito. Eu estou vivo, porém não vou a lugar nenhum com você. Eu não vou me tornar sua ferramenta. Eu não preciso ser parte dos seus esquemas, Erik. Eu não preciso ser salvo. Eu não preciso da sua orientação. Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. E eu, certamente, não preciso de você._

As palavras pareciam punhal cravando no peito de Erik, apunhando todos os pontos de dor. Ele apenas olhava, sentindo um nó se formando na garganta. Se Charles tivesse gritado com ele, teria sido mais fácil. Mas essa fria indiferença... era pior do que Erik podia imaginar.

As feições de Erik endureceram, ainda que seu peito parecia estar sangrando em algum lugar profundo.

Charles apenas olhou para ele, cansado.

 _Você pode voltar para a sua própria guerra agora, Erik. Faça todas as coisas que você quer com as pessoas que irão segui-lo._

Erik tentou tomar fôlego e abrir a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu. Ele estava muito chocado; como se tivesse sido atingido.

Charles começou a se virar.

 _Quando meus poderes ficarem mais fortes, eu vou quebrar a ligação. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Em breve, sua mente estará tranquila._

Erik esticou sua mão para a frente e agarrou o pulso de Charles, parando-o. Charles se deteve, e se virou para olhar para Erik, suspirando.

 _Não faça isso. Apenas não._

Erik bufou.

\- Não podemos ficar aqui! - Ele conseguiu murmurar furiosamente, repetindo as palavras como um disco quebrado.

 _Não, Erik._ _ **Você**_ _não tem que ficar,_ Charles disse, enquanto lentamente puxou o braço.

\- Eu não vou deixa-lo aqui, seu idiota! – Erik disse entre dentes. – Eu não vou permitir que você fique aqui e se mate.

 _Me deixar não foi um problema antes. Por que seria agora?_ Charles disse, algo intermitente nítido sob seu tom sem emoção. Erik se inclinou, aproximando-se, e seus rostos estavam mal polegadas de distância.

\- Não - disse ele teimosamente.

Charles olhou para ele como se fosse uma criança petulante. _Basta ir, Erik._

Erik estava prestes a discutir, quando Charles pegou-o desprevenido, abrindo sua boca e, na verdade, falando em voz alta pela primeira vez depois da sua prisão:

\- Saia - disse com uma voz rouca. Ouvir Charles realmente falar em voz alta fez Erik se surpreender, e sentir como um _insulto_ real. Suas mentes tinham sido interligadas por meses e, agora, Charles tinha falado com ele tão naturalmente, tão instintivamente. Tinha sido íntimo da sua própria maneira, portanto usar palavras reais quando não eram necessárias parecia que uma barreira súbita havia se erguida entre eles. Como se o link já estivesse quebrado e Erik já estivesse a milhões de milhas de distância.

Charles virou-se e subiu os degraus restantes. Erik congelou onde estava, observando Charles distanciar-se cada vez mais. Suas pernas não se moviam, não importa o quanto Erik queria avançar.

Erik sentiu como se seu peito colapsasse em si mesmo, e ele _odiava_ o sentimento.

Ele não queria fazer nada além de gritar e dizer a Charles que faria o que ele queria e então partiria; que Charles poderia ficar e se dar de alimento aos lobos, se assim quisesse, mas nenhuma palavra saiu da sua boca. Erik queria acabar com tudo isso aqui e agora, e estava tão tentado a acabar com essa conexão para sempre, mas seu corpo simplesmente não respondia a sua raiva.

Ao invés disso, Erik girou nos calcanhares com as mãos ainda tremendo de raiva e emoções reprimidas, e retornou pelas escadas. Seus passos ecoavam muito alto na vazia mansão. Leap estava de pé à beira da escada, os olhos arregalados.

\- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou, em confusão. – Devo levá-lo a algum lugar, Magneto?

Erik limitou-se a balançar a cabeça com tanta força que quase doía.

\- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu vou ficar aqui mesmo, exatamente _aqui,_ nesta mansão estúpida, durante o tempo que for preciso e para que aquele idiota veja a razão - ele sussurrou quase freneticamente.

Leap estava com muito medo de questioná-lo.

\- Mas, o que vou dizer...

Erik apenas levantou a mão no ar, em advertência. Leap calou-se por um momento.

\- Você poderia apenas fazê-lo vir com a gente. Tipo... força-lo. Eu sou rápido – Leap sugeriu.

Erik suspirou.

\- Não. Isso é inútil - ele murmurou. Mesmo se eles tirassem Charles daqui, ele poderia simplesmente repetir o truque da mente com Leap. Sem mencionar que tirar de si seu precioso livre arbítrio deixaria Charles ainda mais irritado... não importa o quão cego ele estava para ver a verdadeira extensão da situação.

Leap tentou aliviar a tensão.

\- Eu realmente não sei o que foi tudo isso, mas realmente parece que vocês dois ou deveriam ter uma boa briga ou então se casar. São exatamente como meus velhos... – Leap disse, rindo, até que o olhar assassino de Erik o calou.

\- Tente se concentrar na tarefa que tem em mãos, Leap. Esta é uma situação grave. Encontre Frost e diga à ela que a cabana foi exposta. Os poderes de Charles não estão totalmente sob controle agora, então, muito provavelmente ele paralisou aquela cidade inteira. Não vai demorar muito até a Chimera descobrir que ele ainda está vivo e é muito poderoso. Eles vão enviar seus cães de caça atrás de nós. Não temos tempo a perder. Diga a Frost que eu estou aqui com Charles e que a Chimera pode estar apertando o cerco sobre nós. E também que a Chimera não pode ter Charles novamente, não importa o custo. Nós temos que reunir a Irmandade novamente, em breve – disse Erik. Dar ordens entorpecia sua dor interior. Era bom, pelo menos aparentar calma e razoabilidade.

Leap soltou um assobio lento.

\- Uau. Ok. Você faz parecer que é ruim.

O olhar de Erik lançou um brilho intenso na direção do teletransportador.

\- Isso pode se tornar uma _guerra_ em breve, Leap. É melhor destruí-los antes que eles nos destruam.

Leap alçou as sobrancelhas e virou-se para olhar para o chão.

\- Huh - ele bateu o pé no chão. – Tudo por ele? - ele perguntou, e fez um gesto vago em direção às escadas.

Erik se aproximou.

\- Não - ele rosnou. – Não por ele. Por todos nós.

Leap apenas balançou a cabeça, levemente intimidado por Erik, afastando-se. Ele sentiu-se bem depois de um tempo tão longo – Erik bebeu a sensação de ser temido. Charles nunca tinha sentido medo dele – nem mesmo um pouco. Então, lembrar o que é ser Magneto era quase intoxicante. Erik soltou um irônico sorriso obscuro.

\- Vá, então.

Leap assentiu.

-Sim. Eu vou... Vou dizer a Emma. Volto mais tarde. - Então, desapareceu com uma rajada de vento.

Quando Erik finalmente ficou só, ele permaneceu só na sala grande.

Por um momento, ele se sentiu bem ao fazer planos adequados, ser o líder. Ser quem dava as ordens.

Mas, em seguida, seu semblante e humor voltaram a azedar.

Ele estava preso naquela mansão. Ele não queria nada exceto sair dali e reunir-se com a Irmandade. Lutar. Banhar suas mãos em sangue, ter sua vingança.

Mas não existia um cenário em que Erik poderia realmente deixar Charles para trás. Ele simplesmente não conseguia. Se algo acontecesse a Charles por causa da sua ausência, ele não saberia o que fazer.

Assim, ele não tinha outra opção senão ficar.

Nesse momento, Erik odiava a si mesmo por ser um covarde patético, necessitado e protetor. Tudo e todos em sua vida deveriam tê-lo tornado mais forte que isso. Ele deveria ser capaz de ir embora, não sentir nada, porque se apegar era destrutivo e poderia mata-lo. Isso era insano.

Mas não importa o quão duramente Erik tentasse, ele sequer foi capaz de considerar a possibilidade de sair dali.

Ele chutou uma cadeira com tanta força que atingiu uma parede e quebrou em pedaços.

Sombriamente satisfeito, ele assistiu a ruína.

O eco da queda reverberou nos corredores longos e vazios da mansão.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

* * *

 **Advertências:** temas suicidas, angústia, temas obscuros.

* * *

Durante o dia, Erik vagou pelos cantos mais distantes da mansão, percorrendo salas e corredores esquecidos e empoeirados.

Ele circulou, abriu fechaduras metálicas com o seu poder, certificando-se de que ninguém tinha visitado o local ou que não havia nenhum inimigo à espreita em qualquer lugar.

Ou isso era o que dizia a si mesmo.

Ele tinha certeza de que a mansão estava segura por enquanto. E muito tranquila. Mas Erik precisava, desesperadamente, ter algo para fazer, uma vez que não poderia realmente sair do local – e ele, definitivamente, também não queria encarar Charles. Erik supôs que Charles podia sentir que ele não havia partido – seu link ainda estava lá, embora Erik apenas captasse vagas emoções de Charles.

Ele sentiu satisfação com o fato de que Charles, provavelmente, estaria irritado por ter se recusado a sair. Charles teria que, literalmente, expulsá-lo se que quisesse que Erik saísse. Ele podia não ser a pessoa mais paciente, mas era endemoninhadamente teimoso.

Erik ouviu seus próprios passos ecoando nos corredores.

Conforme as horas e os velhos aposentos passavam, Erik recusou-se a deixar todas as suas memórias esquecidas caírem como um dilúvio sobre si. Ele tinha vivido muitos bons momentos nesse lugar. Os quais estavam entre os mais felizes que Erik já teve – ele lembrava de sentir-se seguro, de pertencer a um lugar... a dor constante e a raiva dentro dele entorpeciam, e os jovens e as pessoas esperançosas o rodeavam. Charles o rodeava. Erik o orbitava como a um planeta naquela época, mesmo que nunca admitisse isso em voz alta.

Oh, quão jovens eles eram! Jovens e brilhantes... e ingênuos.

 _Estúpidos_ , Erik corrigiu-se amargamente.

Erik tentou afastar todos os seus pensamentos, porque a última coisa que ele precisava era tornar ainda mais confusas suas já complexas emoções sobre Charles e toda a situação.

* * *

Horas se passaram.

A noite se aproximava cada vez mais, e Erik começou a ficar nervoso. Ele sabia que logo as vozes voltariam, e desta vez não havia modo de bloqueá-las.

Ou talvez ainda restassem algumas seringas na casa, mas Erik não fazia idéia de onde poderiam estar. E a mansão era tão enorme que não valia a pena tentar procura-las. Charles poderia saber onde estavam, entretanto Erik ainda estava zangado demais para perguntar.

Além disso, isso significaria dizer que ele teria que admitir a sua aversão e medo dos poderes de Charles.

E Erik era muito orgulhoso para isso. Ao menos durante as primeiras horas.

* * *

O crepúsculo começou a se aproximar, e o nervosismo de Erik tornou-se pungente demais para ignorar.

Lentamente, as vozes foram ficando mais forte, porém o som ainda não era suficientemente alto para incapacita-lo. Erik, no entanto, começou a andar em círculos, pois sabia que Charles perderia o movimento das pernas em breve e que sua telepatia chegaria com força total. Era só uma questão de tempo.

Erik odiava admitir que estava preocupado. Charles tinha subido as escadas e ele não o seguiu e nem o viu desde a sua briga.

Agora, porém, escurecia rapidamente e as vozes tornavam-se mais fortes, e Erik ficou cada vez mais ansioso. Ele deu um passo em direção à escada, apenas para recuar várias vezes.

Mas, com o passar dos minutos, Erik sentiu a preocupação corroê-lo de dentro para fora, de forma a não poder simplesmente ignorá-la mais.

Então, finalmente, subiu as escadas. Primeiro, devagar, depois, apressadamente. Pelo menos ele poderia aparentar saber o que estava fazendo, então tentou parecer determinado.

Erik teve que circular por um tempo para localizar o quarto aonde Charles provavelmente teria ido, apenas para encontra-lo vazio. Por um momento, o nervosismo de Erik esmoreceu, substituído pela surpresa. Ele circunspecionou, abrindo portas, sem encontrar nada.

Erik levantou as sobrancelhas, até que ficou sem lugares para vasculhar.

\- Charles? - ele chamou, e sua voz soou estranha nas salas vazias.

Ele não obteve resposta.

Erik esqueceu sua frustração, ao estar completamente confuso sobre o paradeiro de Charles. Ele não poderia ter saído, não é? Não, isso não faria sentido. Erik tentou pensar em algum lugar aonde Charles poderia ter ido, mas ele tê-lo-ia visto sair de lá e nem podia imagina-lo indo para as adegas mais afastadas da mansão.

Erik sabia que era algo muito desesperado, mas ele tentou ouvir o link. Ele era desajeitado e inexperiente, porém tentou concentrar-se na presença fraca na parte de trás da sua cabeça.

Segundos transformaram-se em minutos.

Erik sentiu-se ridículo ali, de pé, completamente imóvel, e estava prestes a desistir quando pegou uma sensação vertiginosa a partir do outro lado do link.

Ela estava fraca e desapareceu dentro de segundos, mas Erik definitivamente sentiu. Ele abriu os olhos, olhando para a parede, tentando lembrar como esse sentimento especial parecia familiar. Erik tinha sentido algo idêntico em sua própria vida...

E ele entendeu.

Era a desorientação estranha que você tem de alturas, como ao olhar para baixo de uma colina alta ou edifício.

Então, Erik sentiu uma pontada de medo - só havia um lugar na mansão que poderia causar tal sentimento.

Erik olhou para cima, formando-se uma leve protuberância em sua garganta.

Ato contínuo, ele pôs-se a correr.

* * *

Ele dirigiu-se para o telhado. Ele não fazia absolutamente idéia de por que Charles estaria lá, mas não havia outra explicação.

Erik atravessou portas e correu por várias escadas.

Quando finalmente chegou à última porta que leva ao telhado, ele quase desferiu um golpe para abri-la.

A porta se abriu com tanta força que, praticamente, quicou ao voltar, mas Erik mal notou. Ele estava muito chocado com a visão que tinha diante de si. O longo e escuro telhado da mansão surgiu a sua frente e continuou por um longo tempo. Mas, mesmo sob a luz fraca, ele viu uma figura na beira do telhado.

O coração de Erik saltou dolorosamente ante o horror repentino do que estava presenciando – para a mera implicação disso.

Charles estava bem na borda do telhado, o ar da noite escura ao seu redor.

Erik congelou por um instante, incapaz até mesmo de respirar, temendo que qualquer movimento pudesse fazer tudo converter-se em catástrofe.

Fazia frio - o vento era frio e inclemente. Erik tinha arrepios, mas sequer os registrou.

Estava chocado demais para dizer qualquer coisa em voz alta. Ele deu um passo muito lento a frente. _Charles?_ Chamou cuidadosamente através de seu link, na esperança de não assustá-lo.

Nada.

Na proporção em que Erik se aproximava devagar, instintivamente erguia as mãos no ar como se achegando-se de um animal ferido. Charles estava sentado na borda do telhado, inclinado na direção da escada metálica de incêndio. Seus pés pendiam sobre a borda, embora estivessem imóveis. De fato, Charles não se mexia. O único sinal de movimento era apenas a sua respiração transformando-se em vapor, e então desaparecendo rapidamente no ar.

Charles estava olhando para algum ponto bem, bem abaixo, com olhos cegos.

Toda a raiva que Erik sentia foi esquecida. Foi substituída pela horrível sensação na boca do estômago, de seu peito agitado.

\- Charles? – Erik chamou, não se atrevendo a chegar muito perto.

Ele não reagiu.

\- Charles... O que... O que você está fazendo? – Erik perguntou, com voz cautelosa e oprimida.

O vento soprava forte no telhado e, por um momento, Erik temeu que ele pudesse empurrar Charles de cima da borda. Seus sentidos estavam alertas no máximo, adrenalina correndo em suas veias. Erik tentou encontrar algo metálico, mas havia apenas a escada de incêndio. Seria inútil.

Ele deu um passo adiante com cuidado, não querendo assustar Charles.

\- V-você... Você não deveria estar aqui em cima – Erik tentou.

 _Você não deveria estar mais aqui_ , Charles respondeu quase sonolento, com um tom tão sem emoção que Erik mal reconheceu. Era quase como um zumbi vindo através de seu link.

Charles não parecia estar de todo acordado e consciente, ele parecia transfixado.

Erik deu mais um passo cuidadoso. O tempo todo ele se aproximava um pouco mais, porém sem poder se arriscar a correr até lá.

\- Mas eu ainda estou aqui, Charles – Erik disse devagar. Ele engoliu em seco antes que pudesse continuar. – Eu nunca tive a intenção de sair.

 _Você deveria_ , Charles respondeu, mais uma vez estranhamente distante.

Erik balançou a cabeça.

\- Não. Eu não... Eu não vou.

Erik estava começando a ver o chão de onde estava, e provou bílis em sua garganta. Eles estavam muito, muito alto no telhado. O chão parecia tão longe, como se a distância fosse ainda maior do que realmente era. A queda era nauseante.

Mas Erik se obrigou a manter a calma. O vento soprava com tanta frieza que queimava seus olhos.

\- Eu não vou deixa-lo sozinho, Charles. Mesmo quando eu gritei com você, eu não tinha a pretensão de...

E a velha memória de repente surgiu: _"Você me abandonou!"_ Charles gritava com Erik durante a missão Trask.

Erik escolheu suas palavras com cautela.

\- Eu não estava disposto a abandoná-lo, Charles. Eu... eu não fui capaz de fazer isso. – Erik ficou surpreso ao encontrar-se dizendo algo assim, mas ele culpou a situação alarmante que tinha em mãos.

 _A grama cresceu muito enquanto eu estive fora_ , disse Charles.

Erik piscou.

\- O quê?

 _Hank costumava cuidar dela._

Erik fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome de Hank. Ele estava tentando duramente não ceder ao pânico borbulhando à espreita, na borda da sua mente. Erik pensou rápido no que fazer e dizer.

\- A grama pode ser cuidada mais tarde – Erik disse, parecendo estúpido até mesmo para seus ouvidos. Ele deu outro passo cauteloso para frente. Estava quase lá, tão perto, mais ainda não.

E foi, então, quando as mãos de Charles soltaram a escada, que o coração de Erik parou por um tempo.

Charles não moveu nada mais, ele apenas deixou cair as mãos em seu colo. Como se estivesse casualmente sentado numa cadeira em uma sala de estar aconchegante, e não a uma altura fatal, na beira de um telhado, apenas mantendo-se ali por seu próprio equilíbrio.

Erik sequer se atrevia a respirar.

Seus olhos estavam queimando do pânico que estava próximo de assumir o controle, e seu coração estava batendo contra sua caixa torácica. Erik nunca quis tanto pegar alguém em seus braços e mantê-lo firmemente ali o quando pudesse. Um movimento errado, um milésimo de segundo, ou uma pequena inclinação, e Charles teria partido.

O pensamento assombrou Erik de tal forma que ele teve que bloqueá-lo.

\- Charles, por favor – Erik gaguejou. – Não há nada que não possa ser cuidado ou consertado. Nada é irreversível.

Os olhos de Charles nunca desapegaram do chão.

 _Mas é, Erik._

Erik balançou a cabeça ferozmente.

\- Não, não, não! Não é! - Ele sussurrou desesperadamente, mas não se importava. Ele tentou pensar em qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer, qualquer coisa, para fazer Charles ficar por mais tempo. Ficar quieto. Esperar.

Erik estava com muito medo de dar mais um passo porque temia, mais do que tudo, que Charles simplesmente usasse seus poderes para paralisa-lo onde estava ou fazê-lo ter a falsa sensação de paz ou alguma outra forma de controlar o espírito. E se Charles fizesse isso, Erik não teria chance alguma de intervir, ou de fazer qualquer coisa. Então, ele ficou parado, inflexível como uma corda de violino.

O vento fez seus olhos lacrimejarem - ou isso foi o que Erik disse a si mesmo. Ele teve que piscar duramente para limpar sua visão.

\- Eu nunca planejei usá-lo como uma arma, Charles. Eu nunca quis isso – ele explicou francamente. – Tudo o que eu queria era salvá-lo, vê-lo vivo e respirando. Se olhasse com devido cuidado em minha mente, você veria isso. Mas você preferiu ficar longe, não é? Você foi educado e esforçou-se para se manter fora da minha cabeça. Eu sei que fez. Eu entendo isso melhor agora, como seus poderes funcionam.

O cabelo de Charles balançou com o vento forte. Erik queria cobrir a boca de puro medo. Sua voz tremia.

\- Eu poderia ter deixado você fazer, Charles. Eu estaria disposto a deixa-lo dentro da minha cabeça. O que acha disso, hein? Mesmo depois de todos esses anos em que carreguei esse capacete, gostaria de convidá-lo a dar uma olhada.

Erik nem sabia mais o que estava fazendo - apenas negociando mais tempo, jogando tudo o que tinha em cima da mesa. Ele tremeu um pouco de frio. Erik tentou dar mais outro passo, polegada a polegada.

\- Eu... Eu sei que nós não... Tem sido difícil. Nós tivemos nossas diferenças, Charles. E... você já passou por muita coisa. Mas não há nenhuma razão para... Você ter que... – A voz de Erik quebrou e ele teve que engolir em seco. Apenas mais dois passos e ele estaria perto o suficiente para agarrar o braço de Charles.

 _Hank não vai voltar. Nem as crianças. Este lugar nunca será uma escola para mutantes. Logan estava errado._

Erik tentou encontrar algo para dizer, mas não havia nada. Ele olhou nervosamente para o chão, depois para Charles.

 _Eu vou ser caçado pela Chimera pelo resto da minha vida, agora que eles sabem o que posso fazer. Recuso-me a me tornar uma presa para eles._

Erik resfolegou.

\- Eu vou matar todos, se for preciso. Eu vou... eu e minha Irmandade iremos protege-lo. Não vamos deixa-los tê-lo.

 _Eu realmente sinto muito, Erik, mas desculpe-me por não acreditar em suas promessas._

Erik sentiu uma pontada de raiva e de mágoa, mas não tinha tempo para isso agora. Ele arrastou o pé para frente novamente. Logo, ele seria capaz de chegar em Charles. Erik escolheu um tom mais suave de voz, mais cálido:

\- Você não me deixou afogar, anos atrás, por causa da dor que eu sentia. Lembra? – A mão de Erik tremeu quando ele se aproximou uma vez mais. – Eu teria morrido com Shaw se não fosse por você. Eu nunca agradeci por isso. Então, talvez agora seja a minha vez de retribuir o favor.

Erik podia ver todo o chão na frente dele. A queda seria fatal, não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. Charles estava bem perto agora, e Erik estendeu a mão lentamente na sua direção.

 _Por quê? Por que você ?_ , perguntou Charles.

\- Porque eu estou aqui, não estou? - Erik sussurrou. Então, ele prendeu a respiração. Segundos pareciam passar em câmera lenta quando ele saltou para frente, dando um aperto de aço no braço de Charles e quase puxando-o violentamente para trás. Charles respirou, surpreso, e Erik soltou um grito abafado, inclinando-se, porém, para trás, usando o peso do próprio corpo, e puxando ambos para longe da borda do telhado. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio quando as pernas de Charles não reagiram ao movimento, e tropeçou nelas. No fim, caiu parcialmente sobre Charles, no telhado de pedra fria.

Por um momento, Erik só conseguia inspirar e expirar, e perceber que agora estavam seguros.

Então, virou-se para Charles, indignado.

\- Que diabos você estava PENSANDO?! – ele gritou, de alívio e raiva. Agora que ambos estavam deste lado do telhado, era como se todas as emoções tivessem ganhado viva e Erik, por fim, sentia todas elas agudamente. Eram quase esmagadoras. Erik esforçou-se para levantar-se, apoiado-se em seus braços, Charles ainda parcialmente sob ele.

\- Você está LOUCO? - Gritou ele, mas suas emoções transbordaram tão impetuosamente que sua garganta parecia estar obstruída, impedindo-o de prosseguir. No lugar, Erik só podia perceber, impotente, que as lágrimas, de repente, desprendiam-se de seus olhos. - Você poderia ter morrido, seu idiota! – Erik gritou depois de um tempo, com voz rouca. Ele deu um soco no concreto duro e olhou para Charles, tremendo de medo, alívio e raiva. – Você tem alguma idéia de quão alto o telhado é? Ou de quão arriscado seria subir até a borda? Você faz idéia? – Erik soltou sem pausas, limpando, com raiva, as lágrimas quentes de seu rosto como se fossem insetos irritantes.

Charles não olhou para ele. Ele ainda permaneceu deitado quando Erik se pôs de joelhos e o encarou.

\- Eu não poderia ter freado a sua queda! A queda teria... – Erik esmurrou o chão do telhado de novo. Ele não tinha sentido esse tipo raiva há um bom tempo. – Pelo amor de Deus, pare, Charles! Basta superar! Isso não é solução. Nunca será. Por que, diabos, você, entre todas as pessoas, acharia que deveria fazer isso a si mesmo? Como você ousa até mesmo considerar a idéia depois de tudo ao qual você sobreviveu? COMO PÔDE?

\- Erik...– Charles disse em voz alta, fracamente. Ele pegou Erik, uma vez mais, desprevenido ao falar em voz alta, fazendo-o parar para ouvir. Charles piscou várias vezes, como se só então se desse conta do que estava realmente acontecendo. Choque súbito e temor assumiram seu rosto. _Eu não... eu não... Eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo. Eu só vim até aqui, e... Era bom estar sozinho. De alguma forma, eu sentei na borda e então comecei a perder a sensação das minhas pernas e então, eu não sei ao certo... perdi a noção do tempo..._

Erik balançou a cabeça furiosamente, ainda tentando parar as lágrimas fluindo.

\- Como você pôde se arriscar?! Se eu tivesse partido de verdade, ou não tivesse vindo até aqui... o que teria acontecido? O que, Charles?

Charles fechou os olhos. _Você não deveria estar aqui. Você não deveria ver isso_.

Erik engoliu em seco e passou a mão pelo rosto novamente. Ele sequer sabia o que dizer.

 _Nós costumávamos vir aqui e sentar com Hank. Por isso vim até aqui._

\- Não me diga que você não estava...

 _Eu não estava... Não mesmo, Erik. Eu não posso explicar. Eu nunca teria me jogado daquela borda._

\- Mas e se a porra do vento tivesse feito isso? Ou o cansaço? Qualquer coisa? Só o fato de você estar brincando com algo assim... – Erik rosnou.

Charles piscou seus olhos turvos e parecia vagamente surpreso ao ver o quão forte era a reação que ele tinha produzido em Erik.

Em qualquer outra situação, Erik nunca teria comentado sobre isso, mas agora suas emoções estavam espalhadas.

\- O quê? Realmente ainda acha que não me importo com o fato de você viver ou morrer? O que eu preciso fazer, pelo amor de Deus, para fazer você perceber? Quantas vezes eu preciso salvar a sua vida, arrastá-lo da porra da borda de um telhado, para que entenda? Você não é um objeto, ou uma arma para mim. Se fosse, eu já teria usado. Ou deixado para trás.

Charles olhou para ele e soltou um suspiro instável.

Foi só então que Erik notou que seus lábios estavam perturbadoramente azuis. Ele alçou uma sobrancelha.

\- Como... Quanto tempo você esteve aqui em cima?

Charles deu de ombros fracamente. _Não tenho certeza._

Erik mordeu o lábio. Charles poderia ter estado ali há mais de uma hora, ou mesmo duas, e o ar estava gélido.

 _Eu não podia me levantar_ , Charles disse, e Erik pegou um lampejo de leve constrangimento em seu rosto. _Minhas pernas cederam mais cedo do que eu pensava._

Erik suspirou e olhou para as pernas imóveis de Charles. Em seguida, ele tocou a mão de Charles e sua pele estava muito fria. Erik não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito com isso.

\- O quão indiferente você pode ser com o seu próprio corpo? Como pode ser tão descuidado? Você está congelando.

Charles suspirou e o ar transformou-se em fumaça cerúlea. _Então, talvez você possa me ajudar a entrar?_

Erik olhou para ele por um tempo.

\- Está bem. Mas isso ainda não acabou. Você me ouviu?

Charles apenas balançou a cabeça. Então, Erik suspirou, tentando se acalmar, e o envolveu em seus braços, mas dessa vez o gesto aconteceu de forma natural, já que ele tinha feito isso tantas outras vezes. Erik ficou de pé e virou-se para a porta que os levaria de volta. A cabeça de Charles pendeu contra o ombro de Erik demasiadamente cansada para o gosto dele.

 _Eu tenho uma cadeira em algum lugar lá dentro,_ Charles murmurou através da sua ligação. _Me desculpe eu ainda não ter quebrado a conexão._

\- Está bem - Erik respondeu firmemente, quando o ar cálido de dentro o envolveu. Charles deixou escapar um suspiro.

 _Está quente._

\- Sim, ao contrário de você - Erik rebateu, enquanto descia as escadas. Mesmo através dos tecidos, Erik podia sentir o frio irradiando do corpo dele. Se a queda não o tivesse matado, a hipotermia o faria. Erik odiava o pensamento. Charles era muito melhor que isso. Muito melhor.

Mas Erik sabia que agora não era o momento para isso.

Seus passos ecoavam na mansão.

Charles ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

 _Talvez, não a cadeira... Talvez, só cama._

\- Bem, de repente isso ficou realmente impróprio - disse Erik sem humor. Sua piada não encaixou e a mente cansada de Charles enviou uma pontada de confusão.

 _CamaParaDormirErik_ , veio a resposta súbita, e ela lembrou a Erik algo do tempo em que passaram no hospital, despertando uma fugaz sensação de nostalgia. Charles rapidamente adormecia após entrar na mansão aquecida. Era quase ridículo que ele pudesse agir como uma criança de cinco anos de idade, quando estava com sono. Normalmente, Erik teria achado divertido.

 _ErikAquiAquiComigo,_ Charles murmurou tropegamente, o final do link ficando nebuloso. Erik levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Finalmente, chegou à porta do quarto. Erik depositou Charles na cama. Os lençóis estavam um pouco empoeirados, mas ele não se importou. Ele pegou vários cobertores e colocou-os sobre Charles, sentindo-se ridicularmente como uma mãe super protetora ou babá. Mas ele não queria que Charles congelasse até a morte.

Charles estava profundamente adormecido antes que Erik se levantasse e olhasse para ele. Ele nunca vira Charles tão miserável como nesses últimos dias. Erik nunca tinha imaginado haver tamanha dor e trevas sob a fachada calma e educada. Que Charles Xavier, o orgulhoso e sabe-tudo telepata, poderia chegar a esse estado, tão perdido e descuidado.

Assombrava Erik que, finalmente, compreendesse Charles tão bem; que embora estivesse doido para que Charles saísse do telhado, não pudesse culpá-lo. Ele estava sozinho. Hank estava morto, Raven, havia partido. Azazel, Banshee, Angel... todos mortos. E os segundos de vida de Charles eram preenchidos por milhares de vozes desconhecidas reverberando na sua cabeça, sensações tomando conta do seu corpo. Dor, ocasionada por suas memórias e sua própria vida, somando-se a dor de outras pessoas. Como alguém poderia suportar tudo isso?

Erik sentiu vergonha por acalentar seu próprio passado e tragédias, por pintá-los nas paredes e tê-los usado como escudos contra o mundo. O que era seu passado em comparação com o destino que Charles tinha que enfrentar todos os dias? Ao menos, a maior parte da sua dor encontrava-se no passado – ainda doía, mas não está crua e fresca.

De repente, Erik sentiu-se solitário e teve o mais estranho anseio de curar tudo o que fazia Charles sofrer. Preencher as fissuras, emendar as feridas, aliviar a dor. E, ao mesmo tempo, também temia querer fazê-lo. Ele nunca teve a intenção de tornar-se tão envolvido com Charles. Ele apenas tinha planejado salvar Charles da Chimera. Então, por que ele estava tão desesperado para faze-lo se sentir melhor, para ficar com ele, querer vê-lo sorrir novamente como costumava fazer facilmente quando ambos eram mais jovens?

Erik tinha quase esquecido o som do riso de Charles, do jeito que ele realmente sorria.

E ele odiava isso.

Talvez, pela primeira vez, Erik via a si mesmo em Charles. E, da mesma forma que Charles vira algo de bom nele - e não apenas dor e raiva – Erik via em Charles uma luz pulsante, vibrante e forte, cheia de coisas boas, apesar de suas diferenças. Erik queria desesperadamente que eles pudessem apagar o passado.

Erik estava cansado de lutar.

Se ele apenas pudesse corrigi-los com a força de vontade...

* * *

Erik apagou as luzes e fechou a porta silenciosamente. Desceu as escadas e serviu-se com uma bebida.

Ele olhou para o líquido escuro.

As vozes captadas pela telepatia de Charles ficavam mais fortes, mas Erik não quis acordá-lo agora. Ele só tinha que resistir por um tempo.

Erik sentiu o forte cheiro agridoce do álcool.

Ele tinha que reunir coragem para chamar Charles para beber, a fim de afogar as mágoas e os poderes no fundo de uma garrafa. Por ter se escondido em uma mansão durante anos, por odiar seus próprios dons. Agora, Erik descobriu que não poderia culpá-lo nem um pouco.

Oh, como o jogo tinha virado!, ele pensou enquanto bebia o caro uísque de uma só vez. Apenas para voltar a encher o copo.

Enquanto o quarto ficava mais escuro, a garganta de Erik queimava.

Alguma coisa acontecia profundamente dentro dele.

Mas, na medida em que as vozes ficavam mais fortes na extremidade oposta do link na mente de Erik, o álcool em suas veias entorpecia tudo a uma distância confortável.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Erik atravessou quase a noite inteira com ajuda do álcool. Mas quando a noite começou a virar dia, Erik constantemente se encolhia, fazendo caretas por causa das vozes e sensações que jorravam através do link. Ele teve que segurar a cabeça entre as mãos e não podia beber mais uma gota sequer.

A telepatia de Charles tinha ficado forte e Erik sentia que podia fazê-lo subir pelas paredes a qualquer momento.

O álcool parecia ir desaparecendo do seu sistema e, quando a luz do sol começou a inundar a sala, Erik sentiu-se sóbrio. Cansado e irritado, porém sóbrio. Ele sentiu uma dor lancinante de cabeça e teve que fechar as cortinas porque seus olhos pareciam estar hipersensíveis ao brilho.

Erik não conseguia se sentir confortável em nenhum lugar. Ele queria arrancar o próprio cérebro. A dor não foi nem metade do que tinha sido na época da cabana, mas ainda assim foi difícil até mesmo pensar direito.

Erik ficava mudando de posição no lugar que ocupava na grande sala de estar, não podia permanecer parado por muito tempo. Experimentar a telepatia era como ter uma sala cheia de pessoas barulhentas dentro da sua cabeça a todo instante.

Mas depois de algum tempo, as vozes começaram a perder milagrosamente a sua nitidez. Erik estava aliviado demais para acreditar que fosse verdade, no entanto, aos poucos, as vozes tornavam-se cada vez mais suportáveis e as sensações, vagas. Não havia dúvida disso.

E, como uma resposta à pergunta não formulada, uma voz veio através do link.

 _Erik?_

Erik instintivamente olhou na direção do segundo andar. Ele sentiu um puxão suave em seu link.

 _Você está acordado?_

Erik assentiu com a cabeça, e então percebeu que Charles não podia vê-lo. Com esforço, enviou-lhe uma resposta através da ligação: _Sim._

Um curto silêncio.

Então: _Por favor, pode vir aqui em cima?_

Erik levantou-se e brevemente se perguntou o quão desgastado ele parecia, e então percebeu que não importava.

 _Claro._

 _Obrigado_ , veio a resposta silenciosa de Charles.

Erik revirou os olhos - Charles, sempre tão polido. Em seguida, ele caminhou até as escadas. Ele poderia estar sóbrio, mas sua cabeça não gostou do movimento repentino. Erik suspirou e tentou ignorar.

Subiu as escadas e caminhou para o quarto onde havia deixado Charles. Bateu na porta antes de abri-la.

Erik encontrou Charles sentado na cama, parecendo um pouco cansado, mas de uma forma totalmente alerta. Seu estranho distanciamento na noite passada felizmente tinha desaparecido. Em vez disso, era como se ele estivesse concentrado em algo.

Charles apenas fez um gesto para que ele se aproximasse, e Erik caminhou em direção à cama. Então, Charles piscou os olhos distraidamente para Erik.

 _Sente-se._

Foi um pedido, não uma ordem. Ainda assim, Erik hesitou por um momento, até que se sentou em frente a Charles. Erik passou um tempo se ajeitando em cima do cobertor. Era estranho estar perto Charles depois da noite passada, uma vez que ele lhe dera um tremendo susto. Mas, principalmente, porque ele parecia ser quase o que era antes. Erik esperou em silêncio, esperou que Charles lhe desse a devida atenção.

Segundos se passaram.

Finalmente, Charles respirou fundo.

Erik inclinou a cabeça.

\- O que você está...

 _Estou construindo escudos. Eu tenho feito isso a manhã inteira. Blindagem e bloqueio._

\- Oh? – disse Erik, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Sua própria voz soava estranhamente alta no pequeno quarto, uma vez que apenas Charles falava telepaticamente. Erik espantou sua distração.

\- O que isso significa?

 _Que estou protegendo minha própria mente do mundo exterior, e deixando as pessoas do lado de fora ainda mais. É difícil, mas uma vez que eu coloca-los em seu lugar, será mais fácil mantê-los lá._

Fazia sentido - bloquear as fugas telepáticas. Erik percebeu que essa deve ter sido a razão pela qual as vozes em seu link tinham ficado silenciosas momentos atrás. Claramente, Charles estava fazendo algum tipo de progresso.

\- Bem, isso é bom de ouvir.

 _Sim. A Chimera quebrou todos os meus escudos e barreiras mentais, porque assim fazendo eles poderiam reorganizar todo o meu senso de tempo e de espaço, e me forçar a fazer coisas que eu nunca teria feito de outra forma. E a perda dos meus escudos era a razão pela qual minha telepatia quase nos matou quando retornou pela primeira vez - ela voltou muito rapidamente, e não havia nada para bloqueá-la ou guiá-la dentro da minha cabeça._

Erik conseguia se lembrar muito bem do momento horrível em que Charles tinha parado de respirar e ele próprio tinha se reduzido a um emaranhado de gritos e sangue na cabana. De como Erik parecia ferver dentro da sua própria pele. Como seus ouvidos e nariz sangraram. Todo o pesadelo em detalhes terríveis. A memória ainda causava arrepios nele. Foi uma forma de tortura.

Erik tocou uma ponta do cobertor.

\- Então você pode... você pode controla-la melhor, é isso? Ela não lhe causará tanta dor como antes? - perguntou.

Charles deu de ombros. _Eu acho que você poderia dizer que sim. Mas construir escudos básicos como os que faço agora é um pouco rápido. Fortalecê-los e aprofundá-los vai levar semanas ou até meses. Veja, Erik, os que eu tinha antes estavam lá há anos. A Chimera tomou todos de mim._

Erik sentiu um lampejo de raiva. Tirar os escudos de um telepata soou como ser o equivalente a esfolar alguém vivo. Nojento e francamente cruel. E a Chimera tinha outro telepata fazendo isso a Charles, que sabia o que eles estavam fazendo. _Aqueles bastardos_ , Erik não podia fazer nada exceto murmurar dentro da própria cabeça. Ele, então, ele inspirou tentando se acalmar e deixar de pensar nisso por enquanto. As engrenagens giravam dentro da sua mente.

\- Então, essa também é a razão de você não ter podido controlar seus poderes antes? - Erik perguntou com cautela. – Porque seus escudos estavam baixos? Quero dizer, todo o súbito poder mental e...a paralisia acidental das pessoas?

O rosto de Charles escureceu por um momento. _Parcialmente, sim. Eu ainda tenho problemas com isso. Mas, provavelmente, não tão severamente como antes._

Erik assentiu.

\- Entendo. Porque é preciso esforço para ficar fora da cabeça das pessoas e não controla-las, não o contrário - ele murmurou.

Charles piscou, surpreendido. De repente, ele perdeu o olhar concentrado e estudou Erik cuidadosamente, como se só agora realmente o visse pela primeira vez. _Sim_ , ele disse com surpresa. _Exatamente._

Houve um silêncio súbito e Erik percebeu que tinha toda a atenção de Charles agora. Charles olhou para ele, _realmente olhou_ , e Erik sentiu satisfação ao notar. Erik encarou-o e então disse:

\- Eu prestei atenção, sabe. Uma vez que tive a chance de entender melhor seus poderes.

Charles ainda parecia confuso e... quase impressionado.

Erik bufou.

\- Infelizmente, você nunca sequer tentou explicar isso para mim. Eu teria ouvido.

Charles inclinou a cabeça lentamente. Erik sentiu uma fraca calidez vindo da outra extremidade do link, mesmo que seu rosto estivesse ilegível. Então, finalmente, Charles disse com calma:

 _Fico feliz._

Erik mostrou o sorriso mais tênue em resposta e assentiu. Subitamente, sentindo-se um pouco estranho pela intimidade repentina, remexeu as mãos e limpou a garganta.

\- Então, uh... – disse ele. – Há uma razão especial para você ter me chamado aqui?

Charles respirou fundo e ficou mais sério também.

 _Sim. Eu prometi quebrar a ligação._

Erik odiava admitir que ele sentia uma ponta de decepção em algum lugar dentro dele. Mas era ridículo, então ele ignorou e apenas balançou a cabeça.

\- Bem. Sim.

Charles observou-o por um tempo. Erik hesitou entre o que dizer ou fazer. Ele abriu a boca, depois fechou-a novamente. Charles sentou-se reto.

 _A questão é, eu já tentei quebrar o link. Agora que meus poderes estão quase totalmente funcionais. Mas não consegui. Toda vez que tento, o link me empurra._

Erik olhou para ele, intrigado.

\- Como você não pode quebrá-lo? Não é como se você não fosse o suficientemente poderoso.

Charles suspirou.

 _Esse é o problema. Não sei por que._

Erik esperou que ele continuasse, mas Charles não o fez. Em vez disso, pareceu de repente confuso e estranho, como se não soubesse como se expressar.

 _E é por isso que eu chamei você aqui, Erik. Eu preciso perguntar uma coisa._

Erik sentiu-se um pouco alerta.

\- E o que é?

Charles parecia chateado.

 _Eu preciso entrar na outra extremidade do link. Eu... eu teria que entrar na sua cabeça._

Erik enrijeceu instintivamente, e pôde detectar um lampejo de mágoa vindo da outra ponta do link, pela desconfiança em Charles. Mas, então, Erik lembrou que tinha realmente proposto isso a Charles na noite anterior e sentiu-se um hipócrita. E não era como se eles não tivessem se interligado há meses. Foi pretensioso da parte dele sentir-se desconfortável.

\- Be... tudo bem. Como você vai fazer isso?

O rosto de Charles era ilegível.

 _Bem, eu precisaria de um contato físico, porque torna muito mais fácil._

Erik sentiu uma pontada de nervosismo e de algo que era quase excitação cautelosa, quando se levantou um pouco e aproximou-se de Charles. De repente, havia pouco espaço entre eles, e Erik sentiu-se estranhamente autoconsciente.

Charles assentiu com a cabeça. _Tudo bem, assim está bom. Você ainda está certo disso?_

Erik apenas balançou a cabeça com firmeza.

Charles ergueu as mãos lentamente no ar. Erik olhou para elas e Charles procurou seus olhos, como que pedindo permissão pela última vez. Erik novamente assentiu com a cabeça, e Charles colocou as mãos em ambos os lados do rosto de Erik. Sua pele pareceu subitamente quente sob o toque - as mãos de Charles eram macias e estavam apenas um pouco frias, e Erik podia sentir algo como formigamento eletroestático sob o local onde suas peles entraram em contato. O toque de Charles era gentil, pensou ele, muito gentil - Erik não tinha sido tocado tão gentilmente e cuidadosamente há muito tempo. Era como se Charles fosse extremamente polido e zeloso, mesmo já tendo recebido autorização para tocá-lo. Erik lutou contra o impulso de fechar os olhos devido à intimidade repentina.

Por muitos anos, seu corpo conheceu a violência e a negligência. Mãos tinham despejado socos nele, com o objetivo de matar ou ferir.

Mas Erik tentou se concentrar. Curiosamente, ele não tinha medo de Charles. Ele estava apreensivo, sim, mas estava seguro de que Charles não o machucaria.

 _Bem. Eu vou me fundir com a sua mente agora, Erik_ , disse e Erik podia ouvir sua voz perturbadoramente clara e brilhante dentro da sua própria cabeça, apenas encantado pelo toque físico. No fim, Erik não teve tempo para se preparar quando Charles entrou em sua mente. Ele engasgou com a nova súbita presença nela – era como chuva quente acariciando sua consciência. O mais curioso era que Erik reconhecia Charles - sua mente era como um farol na cabeça de Erik - e Erik estava acostumado com o fraco sentimento de estar ligado a Charles durante todos os meses que estiveram juntos. Ele não conseguia explicar, ou realmente se importar, mas Erik simplesmente conhecia Charles. Sua presença não era como a de um estranho invadindo a propriedade, que Erik sabia, em algum lugar profundo dentro de si, não poderia ser uma coisa boa. Ele usava o capacete por tantos anos para manter todos fora da sua cabeça, e ali estava ele agora, sentado em uma cama, confiando a Charles sua vida e sanidade.

Erik achou melhor deixar esse problema quieto.

Ele podia sentir Charles imergindo, com zelo, mais profundamente em sua cabeça, e Erik teve que fechar os olhos ante a sensação vertiginosa. Mesmo assim, Erik poderia dizer que Charles estava sendo meticuloso e tentava não tocar em nada que não devesse - Erik podia sentir Charles bloqueando pensamentos e memórias que não pertenciam a ele, que não eram dele para ver ou explorar.

Segundos se passavam.

Era tranquilo. Calmo. Quase... pacífico.

Erik percebeu que ele não estava perturbado com nada disso, não realmente. Ele já estava tão habituado ao link que esse pensamento não o incomodava. Não havia mais nada de estranho na pequena corrente de emoções compartilhadas e nos pensamentos vagos que fluíam através da sua ligação mútua. Era como ter o sexto sentido do outro. Agora, quando Erik se imaginava sem o link, sentia uma forte pontada de solidão. Ele era solitário. Por muitos anos. Sozinho, sempre mantendo uma boa distância de todos. Ele era solitário, mas nunca admitira _isso_ a ninguém. Erik, de repente, percebeu que estar ligado a Charles tornou-se algo tão normal que quebrar o vínculo seria como sentir a perda de um membro.

Subitamente, sentiu um lampejo de arrependimento. Talvez... talvez ele não queria que a ligação fosse rompida. Nem em um milhão de anos ele acreditaria estar pensando isso, mas... se sentiu estranhamento protetor em relação ao link. Isso o fez se sentir menos sozinho. Porém, em seguida, Erik rapidamente tentou acalmar seus pensamentos, pois não queria que Charles os visse ou ouvisse.

Foi quando, então, sentiu um puxão nas regiões mais profundas da sua mente, e isso captou toda a atenção de Erik. O puxão parecia doer de alguma forma, como se algo o empalasse. Erik estremeceu quando sentiu se repetindo. Ele sabia que Charles estava fazendo algo, mas claramente não estava fazendo bem. Erik ainda pegou uma onda de confusão dele.

 _Erik?,_ Charles chamou, o que era desnecessário já que Erik podia ouvi-lo melhor que nunca.

 _Sim?,_ Erik respondeu mentalmente.

 _Agora entendo. Eu não posso quebrar o link._

 _O quê?_ , Erik perguntou com espanto. Ele estava genuinamente surpreso, mesmo que a surpresa tenha vindo sugestivamente mesclada ao prazer proibido.

 _Eu não posso quebrar o vínculo, porque não se trata de mim. VOCÊ está puxando-o, Erik, não eu._

 _Mas... eu nem sei como estou fazendo isso_ , Erik rebateu.

 _Eu não posso explicar, mas os laços que você tem são mais fortes do que deveriam sem que você seja capaz de fazê-los desprovido de qualquer formação telepática. Eles são... impressionantes. São complexos e maciços. Eles... parecem como aço._

Erik não podia deixar de sorrir.

Charles deu uma bufada mental.

 _Estou falando sério, Erik. Eu acho que você está segurando o link com o seu poder. E enquanto você está fazendo isso, eu não posso desatar o laço e quebrar a ligação._

Erik pensou a respeito por um tempo. Mas justamente quando estava prestes a responder, se distraiu com uma sensação estranha – e estranho som de percussão. _Thump, thump, thump,_ continuava vindo. Ele parou todo o pensamento lógico anterior para aguçar sua audição. Depois de um momento, de repente, ele percebeu que era a batida do coração de Charles. Era extremamente estranho ouvi-lo através da sua conexão. Mas agora que Erik estava concentrado no som, ele também poderia captar outras sensações de Charles. Pequenos pedaços do que Charles estava sentindo - a maciez do travesseiro atrás de si... como ele não conseguia realmente sentir suas pernas... a sensação da sua própria pele sob o toque dos dedos de Charles... o ritmo da respiração de Charles.

Erik observou todas as novas informações que estava recebendo; era como se ele tivesse puxado uma cortina.

 _Erik_ , Charles chamou sua atenção. Erik podia sentir sua respiração de forma nervosa - como o ar fluía nos pulmões de Charles. Ele se perdeu na estranha forma de sentir Charles – ele se esqueceu de pensar sobre o link e, no lugar, sentiu o corpo de Charles inclinado para a frente -todos os músculos tensos pelo esforço.

Erik sabia que, provavelmente, não deveria estar fazendo isso, mas ele não sentia vontade de parar. Ele não sabia exatamente o que era, mas se perdeu na exploração.

Erik podia sentir a rigidez no cotovelo recentemente curado de Charles. A sensação das pálpebras quando ele piscava.

 _Erik,_ Charles disse, agora mais demandante.

Mas Erik estava muito encantado e continuou. Era como se ele pudesse encontrar seu caminho facilmente em direção à mente de Charles, como se houvesse um imã puxando-o até lá. Parecia natural, fácil, como usar seus poderes. Magnetismo, afinal, sempre fora o núcleo da sua mutação, mas em toda a sua vida Erik só tinha sido capaz de controlar metal. É claro que ele sabia que cada objeto na Terra tinha um pequeno campo magnético que atraia outros objetos mais próximos – é um fato científico -, mas Erik nunca tinha pensado que ele poderia encontrar qualquer outra coisa que respondesse aos seus comandos além do metal. Mesmo a idéia de ter objetos não-metálicos, especialmente pessoas reais, respondendo ao seu magnetismo era tão surreal que Erik não podia acreditar que seus instintos pudessem estar certos. Acaso não era possível aplicar magnetismo entre dois indivíduos? Os humanos sempre falavam sobre a química entre as pessoas, mas Erik havia descartado essa bobagem tão romântica usada em livros e filmes. Charles não era feito de metal. Ele era pele e osso e calor e vida, então por que Erik poderia alcança-lo assim? Como se fosse um ímã que ele pudesse usar?

Erik ouviu como o coração de Charles pegou o ritmo, ele podia ouvi-lo nitidamente através da sua vívida ligação. Erik sentia agudamente como Charles tinha ligeiros arrepios, como sua respiração acelerava e suas pálpebras piscavam com mais freqüência. Era como se Erik se fundisse com Charles, e era intoxicante. Ele nunca tinha experimentado nada parecido, com nada nem ninguém. Mesmo ter sexo não era tão intenso como isso. Era como estar dentro de outra pessoa e ser você mesmo ao mesmo tempo, absorvendo todas as pequenas sensações físicas e as linhas tênues entre eles.

 _Erik,_ Charles repetiu, e agora algo do seu nervosismo e cautela transbordou completamente.

Erik era teimoso demais para ouvir. Em vez disso, ele ergueu a mão e deu um aperto no pulso de Charles. Isso fez faíscas voarem dentro do seu cérebro - ele também sentiu o toque de seus dedos através da pele delicada do pulso de Charles. Era como ter visão dupla, como aconteceu no hospital: vendo através de dois pares de olhos, mas de modo muito mais nítido e mais rico agora. Erik sentiu tudo vividamente - o calor, as texturas, o seu toque, o ar em seus pulmões. Ambos os corações batendo.

Era como assistir a uma pintura viva. Com peso, movimento, pulsação, uma pintura viva. Erik não tinha mais certeza onde ele terminava e Charles começava.

Quanto mais Erik sentia, mais faminto ficava. Ele queria ir mais fundo, para sentir mais. Ele se sentia tão poderoso, recebendo tanto de Charles, vendo e sentindo! Estando tão entrelaçado com alguém, de forma tão profunda. Erik conheceu muitas pessoas em sua vida as quais tinha deixado para trás - usado, odiado, gostado, unido, conversado, matado ou abandonado. Ele nunca tinha realmente se preocupado com qualquer uma delas, não de verdade, nem tinha encontrado nada de sólido com elas. Era como se toda a vida de Erik fosse morna e sem brilho, e as únicas coisas que tinha sentido real e intensamente eram sua dor e raiva, o que o levou a alimenta-las. Ele sempre tinha rejeitado outros tipos de emoções, porque a dor tinha sido a única coisa que o fazia sentir-se vivo.

Agora, porém, ele mal podia respirar, porque havia tanta coisa e Charles estava em toda parte e Erik estava perdido, mas não se sentia perdido.

Erik mergulhou ainda mais fundo no sentimento.

 _Erik!_ Charles agora gritou através do seu link, severa advertência em sua voz.

Ele, porém, forçou seu caminho para a frente e colidiu com a confusão de Charles e outra corrente de emoções fortes, e ele as devorou, admirou-as e observou-as como objetos.

Foi então que Erik sentiu um forte empurrão repentino através do seu link, e ele foi forçado a se afastar, empurrado de volta para sua própria mente. Charles tirou as mãos do rosto de Erik e a conexão fechou-se quase completamente. Era como uma porta batendo na cara depois de ser jogado para o ar frio do exterior, e a mudança foi tão brusca que Erik perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo para frente devido à falta repentina do apoio das mãos de Charles.

Ele bateu a testa no ombro de Charles antes que conseguisse reincorporar-se e engasgou, a visão retornando. Erik percebeu que estava tremendo e tentou apoiar um braço na cama para recuperar algum equilíbrio. Sua pele parecia estar em chamas. Ele ergueu a cabeça e quase chocou-a com a bochecha de Charles; seus rostos estavam muito próximos um do outro. Erik sentiu a respiração de Charles em sua testa e quase o toque do seu rosto no dele. Ele podia distinguir todos os tons de azul nos olhos de Charles, divisar cada um de seus cílios, captar cada milímetro da sua pele. Por um momento, Erik ficou lá, apenas olhando, respirando, explorando a proximidade. Algo vibrou dentro dele por estar tão perto fisicamente, e Erik apressadamente afastou-se para retomar a posição, de repente percebendo o que tinha acontecido. Ele piscou, os olhos se arregalaram um pouco, tentando recuperar uma aparência neutra em seu rosto. Charles estava tentando recuperar o fôlego também, fitando-o de volta com um olhar confuso.

\- Eu estou... Eu... Eu não deveria... - Erik gaguejou.

 _Você estava empurrando sua consciência através do nosso link,_ Charles murmurou, espanto e horror misturados na sua voz telepática. _Nossa ligação não deveria ser tão forte. E você... você não deveria ser capaz de fazer isso._

Erik abriu a boca, depois fechou novamente. Ele já sentia a falta do calor e da sensação da conexão, mas agora que ela se fora, ele foi capaz de sentir vergonha também. Erik sentiu uma súbita onda de embaraço.

Ele não era assim. Ele _não_ era necessitado ou dependente.

Alguns segundos se passaram em pesado silêncio.

Charles desviou o olhar. O mundo inteiro parecia monótono e cinza aos olhos de Erik agora que ele experimentou o sabor de uma verdadeira conexão. Ele ansiava por mais um momento de intimidade como o anterior – era como uma droga na qual você pode se viciar. Erik se sentiu tão diferente do que era, que não queria nada além de recuperar o senso de si mesmo, mas não conseguiu. Ele sentia como se precisasse se dar um tapa para voltar a si, ele se sentia quase sonolento. Ele ainda podia sentir o eco de Charles dentro da sua própria cabeça, em seu próprio corpo.

 _Eu deveria ter cortado o nosso elo mais cedo_ , Charles finalmente disse. _Me desculpe, eu deixei que você deslizasse para a minha extremidade do link._ Ele parecia nervoso; ele continuou tamborilando os dedos sobre o cobertor.

Erik não conseguia encontrar nada para dizer.

 _Eu não consigo explicar como você conseguiu fazer isso_ , Charles murmurou.

Erik não confiava na sua voz, motivo pelo qual respondeu através do seu link: _Eu acho que eu usei meus poderes._

Os olhos de Charles se viraram para ele. _Mas não há nenhum metal. Os laços que você construiu não são feitos de aço real, Erik._

Erik sentiu-se desconfortável ao perceber que ele poderia ter adivinhado antes. _Controlar metal não é do que meus poderes se tratam apenas, Charles. Não me subestime._

Ele sentia-se incrivelmente nervoso por conduzir Charles à conclusão, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria ver sua reação. As sobrancelhas de Charles ergueram. _Eu não subestimo. Mas o que você está dizendo, Erik? Que você... você poderia, de alguma forma, usar os laços que parecem de aço como imãs e movê-los? Mas isso não explica como conseguiu empurra-los através do link, passando pelos laços, em direção a minha mente._

Agora era a vez de Erik encarar.

Às vezes, ele odiava estar certo. Mas Erik rapidamente escondeu a confusão interna e pôs um olhar controlado em seu rosto. Desejou mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível.

 _Eu só não entendo,_ disse Charles.

 _Talvez a sua telepatia forme um tipo de estática,_ Erik disse rapidamente. _Eu posso lidar com isso, você sabe._

Charles parecia estar um pouco convencido, enquanto Erik desejava que ele pudesse acreditar em suas palavras. Seu argumento pareceu meio decente. Mas uma pequena voz irritante dentro dele disse-lhe que era e sempre seria o magnetismo que ele estava usando. O que Erik poderia dizer mesmo a Charles? Que ele estava realmente pensando em algo muito mais profundo? Como poderia ele colocar algo assim em palavras? Felicitar Charles por ser um tipo de imã?

Não.

Erik decidiu não refletir sobre isso, porque abria demasiadas linhas de pensamento que ele não queria explorar.

Ele decidiu seguir com a explicação da estática.

Poeira dançava no ar entre eles, pintada pela luz da manhã da janela.

Charles finalmente virou-se e ergueu as mãos outra vez. _Tudo bem. Eu vou alcançar o link agora e tudo o que você precisa fazer é esperar. Não se lance dentro da minha mente novamente. E quando chegar a hora, você pode retirar o poder que exerce sobre ele. Então eu posso quebra-lo._

Em seguida, Charles começou a aproximar suas mãos do rosto de Erik uma vez mais, mas ele pegou seu pulso na metade do caminho e segurou-o firmemente.

\- Não! - exalou.

Instantaneamente, Erik sentiu-se ridículo, motivo pelo qual tentou parecer sereno e endireitou-se um pouco. Ele limpou a voz.

\- Quero dizer... – disse mais lento e tranquilo - ... eu realmente não sei como fazer isso - ele mentiu rapidamente. Bem, não era uma total mentira - Erik não sabia como fazê-lo, mas não era como se não pudesse fazer uma boa idéia. Retirar seu poder dos laços mentais não deveria ser muito difícil.

Charles olhou para ele, levantando uma sobrancelha. _Eu posso ajudá-lo. Eu posso guiar seus poderes._

Erik mordeu o lado interno da bochecha. Ele hesitou. Então algo no rosto de Charles mudou. Era como se uma epifania o iluminasse lentamente e, subitamente, Charles parecia mais suave. Ele olhou para Erik com olhos gentis. _Erik... Você quer deixar o link como está?_

\- Não - Erik soltou instantaneamente, como um reflexo apressado – Eu só... Eu só estou achando que... ele pode ficar. Por enquanto. Até que... até que você esteja melhor.

Charles estudou-o em silêncio, como se tentando achar sentido no humor e pensamentos de Erik, sem realmente ler a sua mente. Seus olhos azuis eram intensos e Erik sentia como se eles pudessem queimar sua pele através do ar.

 _Erik... Eu só ... Quero ter certeza. Você está falando sério?_

Erik bufou.

\- Sou sempre sério – disse, bruscamente.

 _Mas você realmente entende o que significa ter um link como este? Ele não vai quebrar até que seja rompido, ou um de nós morre. Por enquanto, você será capaz de ouvir alguns dos meus pensamentos e emoções e sensações. E a minha telepatia. A distância a tornará fraca mas, mesmo assim, você ainda será capaz de sentir a minha presença no fundo da sua cabeça. E vice-versa. O toque físico seria quase como fundir nossas mentes em uma._

Erik sentiu leves arrepios em seus braços. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

\- Eu lidarei com isso – Erik disse secamente.

Os olhos de Charles se desviaram, como se ele estivesse pensando sobre isso.

 _Bem... se você tem certeza disso, o link pode permanecer lá por mais um tempo._

Erik assentiu com a cabeça e percebeu-se chocado ao sentir uma onda de alívio dentro de si.

\- Sim... Vamos fazer isso – ele murmurou, distraído pelo seu próprio comportamento estranho.

Charles olhou para cima e, por um momento, os olhos de ambos se conectaram.

Erik sentiu, de repente, como se não houvesse ar e espaço suficiente no quarto, como se não pudesse respirar corretamente, embora não houvesse nada de errado com seus pulmões, inspirando e expirando. Ele não podia explicar o que era, foi como ter uma repetição da ligação anterior.

De repente, os lábios de Charles esboçaram um fraco sorriso. Erik tinha quase esquecido como Charles parecia quando estava sorrindo, e ele bebeu da visão. Mesmo que o sorriso fosse vago, ainda assim era genuíno e parecia iluminar a sala. Os olhos de Charles suavizaram e ele fitou Erik de uma forma tão distinta da que normalmente fazia, que sentiu que esquecia toda as suas lutas e apenas olhou de volta, paralisado. O momento parecia mágico - a dança da poeira em círculos lentos no ar, a morna luz da manhã enquadrando o cabelo de Charles, seu link zumbindo baixinho entre eles.

Erik esqueceu-se do mundo por um curto minuto. Por um momento, não havia raiva ou ódio, ou amargura. Havia apenas eles dois na enorme mansão, mas o agora era apenas feito desse minúsculo quarto, do ar circulando entre ambos, de suas respirações se misturando, da cama macia e ridiculamente grande sob eles.

Erik não se sentira tão vivo há muito tempo, e ele nunca se sentira tão diferente de si mesmo. Era como se estivesse envolto em um estado confuso onde sequer podia lembrar de todas as razões pelas quais ficara com raiva.

O quarto parecia muito pequeno e muito grande ao mesmo tempo, e Erik perdeu-se no que estava fazendo.

Os lençóis eram muito macios, os olhos de Charles eram muito azuis, e Erik queria, simultaneamente, sair correndo do aposento e nunca mais sair de lá para enfrentar o mundo real novamente.

Era uma sensação das mais peculiares.

Erik quase esperava o momento em que tudo desabaria. Mas, para sua surpresa, Charles de repente riu baixinho, a diversão agora irradiando através da sua mútua ligação.

 _Erik,_ Charles disse muito calmamente através do link, como se ele não quisesse perturbar sua frágil paz.

Erik apenas olhou de volta, devorando a forma como seu próprio nome soou através do link.

O sorriso de Charles se pronunciou ainda mais, e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma quase lúdica.

 _Erik, você já pode se retirar quando quiser._

Foi só então que Erik percebeu que ele ainda estava segurando os pulsos de Charles em suas mãos, e quebrou o encanto quando olhou para baixo. Erik soltou-os imediatamente, aturdido por perder o sentido de tato e a noção de espaço tão facilmente – isso, normalmente, nunca acontecia com ele. Erik ainda sentiu seu rosto queimar. Ele mal reconhecia a si mesmo. Ele não deveria agir assim, ele deveria ser inflexível e determinado e calmo. Ele era Magneto, depois de tudo. Centenas de inimigos se encolhiam só de ouvir o seu nome. E agora olhe para ele.

Charles era a única pessoa no mundo inteiro que poderia imiscuir-se na pele de Erik assim, e trazer à tona todas as outras partes de si que ele sequer sabia que existiam.

Isso o aterrorizava e fascinava.

Porém, em seguida, Charles riu uma vez mais, e Erik se esqueceu de se irritar consigo mesmo. Não foi realmente uma risada, mas ainda soava como música aos seus ouvidos. Ele brevemente chegou a considerar recuperar o aperto nos pulsos apenas para fazer Charles sorrir novamente. Erik ainda lembrava muito bem como Charles parecia na borda do telhado na noite anterior, e ele desejou nunca mais testemunhar algo assim. A idéia de perde-lo o deixava doente.

Mesmo assim, Erik abandonou a idéia e afastou as mãos. Ele se perguntou o quão bem Charles sentia ou ouvia seus pensamentos e emoções. Isso fez sua face ruborizar mais e o fez sentir-se ainda mais ridículo. Ele realmente esperava que Charles não tivesse pego seu momento de desorientação. Mas, conhecendo Charles, Erik tinha certeza que ele tentou ficar de fora da sua mente tanto quanto podia.

Contudo, Erik limpou a garganta e se endireitou. Charles ainda parecia divertido, e seu leve sorriso parecia quase presunçoso aos olhos de Erik.

 _Você está com um cheiro horrível_ , Charles disse de repente, e pegou Erik tão desprevenido que ele apenas encarou-o, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

\- O que?

Charles umedeceu os lábios e seu vago sorriso pronunciou-se. _Será que Jack Daniels ou alguns de seus amigos lhe fizeram companhia?_

Erik foi surpreendido por um momento antes de franzir a testa.

\- Hilário – ele murmurou, se perguntando se realmente tinha cheiro de uísque ou se Charles apenas tinha vestígios ou lembranças disso na sua memória. Erik levantou as mãos no ar.

\- Lembre-se que eu não pude beber por dez anos - ele disse em um tom leve, mas só então percebeu que poderia ter muito bem acabado com o humor.

Erik odiava ver o sorriso de Charles esmaecer, e chutou-se mentalmente. A última coisa que ele queria era outra luta. Erik apressou-se:

\- Eu acho que Jack Daniels seria muito barato para você. As coisas que você tinha lá devem ter custado mais do que a Via Láctea.

Não foi bom, mas pareceu funcionar. A sombra afastou-se um pouco do rosto de Charles. _Quase isso, temo dizer_ , ele brincou de volta um pouco sem jeito, mas Erik não se importou.

\- Acho que você vai conseguir lidar com isso - Erik disse com uma seriedade exagerada. – Sempre que quiser, pode vender alguns de seus jatos ou frota de carros particulares, se for o caso – disse ele, mesmo que por um momento estivesse preocupado em ter ido longe demais.

Charles não levou como ofensa, felizmente. _Trágico, de fato,_ ele respondeu. A leve conversa dos dois tinha um toque de desespero, como se ambos quisessem fingir que tudo tinha melhorado quando, em verdade, não. Porém, Erik estava fazendo tudo o que podia, mesmo que a piada fosse ruim.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Erik sentiu que precisava trazer à tona o incidente do telhado, por mais que não quisesse arruinar a atmosfera pacífica. Mas ele sabia que ambos precisavam falar sobre isso.

\- Charles... - ele começou, ficando sério. - Como... Como você está? – perguntou em voz alta, embora com esforço.

O sorriso de Charles desapareceu e ele desviou o olhar.

Erik mordeu o lábio.

\- Ontem foi...

 _Erik_ , Charles interrompeu. _Por favor. Se você quer ajudar... então, dê-me tempo. Isso é tudo que peço. Mas eu preferiria não... falar sobre isso. Nada disso._

Erik concordou com a cabeça e estava quase aliviado por ser capaz de evitar toda a conversa séria, porque ele era muito ruim nisso. E entendeu. Ele mesmo nunca quis falar sobre seus próprios pensamentos e problemas internos. Erik escolheu suas próximas palavras com cuidado.

\- Certo. Mas... você tem que me dar sua palavra de que nunca, jamais, fará algo assim novamente.

Charles virou-se para olhar para ele tão rapidamente que quase assustou-o. Ele pareceu surpreso ao encontrar tanta paixão na voz de Erik. Ele estudou cada polegada do rosto de Erik.

\- Prometa-me – Erik suspirou por entre os dentes. Porque mesmo que não pudesse curar a tristeza de Charles, ele poderia, ao menos, ter certeza de nunca teria que pensar em nele fazendo algo do tipo a si mesmo.

Uma pausa.

Erik tornou-se mais exigente.

\- Charles...

\- Eu prometo – disse Charles em voz alta, e ouvi-lo realmente falando não-telepaticamente fez Erik congelar por um momento. Mas também o convenceu de que Charles estava falando sério. Ele parecia um pouco relutante, porém solene.

\- Bom – Erik murmurou – Isso é bom – disse. Ele olhou para baixo e não sabia bem o que fazer com as mãos. As lembranças dos eventos do telhado iriam assombrá-lo por um longo tempo vindouro. - Você me deu um baita um susto.

 _Eu sei. Sinto muito por isso._

Erik queria esquecer o assunto tão rapidamente quanto possível. Parecia que este era o fim da discussão, e ele não sabia o que viria a seguir. Felizmente, Charles interrompeu seus pensamentos.

 _Na verdade, se você realmente quer ajudar, Erik, então poderia trazer minha cadeira. Eu gostaria de me movimentar._

Erik levantou-se da cama, quase com muito entusiasmo para sair do quarto.

\- Onde ela está?

 _Eu tenho várias. Mas a mais próxima está na terceira sala à esquerda,_ Charles explicou. _Aqui_ , acrescentou, e enviou a Erik uma imagem mental da porta certa. Erik assentiu com a cabeça e virou-se para a porta.

\- Vou busca-la – disse.

Então ele desapareceu no corredor. O ar parecia, de algum modo, muito mais frio do que no pequeno cômodo iluminado; embora Erik soubesse que realmente não estava.

Depois de um momento caminhando, os passos de Erik diminuíram até que ele parou. Ele só tinha que parar por um instante e voltar a olhar para o quarto onde Charles estava.

Ali, à calma luz da mansão, na privacidade do momento, Erik se permitiu respirar, dentro e fora.

Dentro e fora.

O ar fluía facilmente.

Este momento foi feito apenas para ele, e, finalmente, ele teve tempo para pensar. Mesmo que apenas por alguns instantes.

Erik percebeu muitas coisas durante os instantes em que ficou ali. Coisas tais como não ter a menor idéia do que fazer da própria vida se Charles caísse da borda do telhado, na noite passada. Se ele tivesse realmente perdido Charles para sempre... Erik não conseguia conceber um mundo sem Charles nele. Parecia uma realidade alternativa surreal que ele não queria conhecer.

Pensando bem sobre isso, Erik não conseguia sequer lembrar como ele 'funcionava' antes de ter resgatado Charles dos laboratórios. Era ridículo. E assombroso. Charles se tornara sua prioridade, o centro dos seus dias. E, assustadoramente, Erik não conseguiria nomear todas as coisas que ele faria pelo bem de Charles. Ele poderia assassinar e manipular e atacar se fosse preciso. Não fazia sentido, porque eles ainda tinham muitos assuntos pendentes entre si. No entanto, Erik sentia-se violentamente protetor para com Charles. Chimera não poderia tê-lo.

Era quase possessivo o modo como Erik reagia ante a simples idéia de alguém tentando machucar Charles.

Como ele pôde se tornar tão ligado a uma pessoa? Se alguém, alguma vez, pedisse o afeto ou a atenção de Erik, não obteria. Mas esse era o problema. Charles não pediu nada dele. Nunca o fez.

Todavia continuava atraindo Erik, hora após hora.

Ele sequer podia entender o porquê.

Mas quanto mais tempo Erik passava ao lado de Charles, menos raiva ele sentia.

E quanto mais tempo Erik passava com Charles, menos falta sentia de Magneto.

Francamente, Erik não estava tão certo de que ainda era Magneto.

Magneto era feito de culpa e raiva e dor. E Charles era como um antídoto para cada uma delas. Era como se o coração e a mente de Erik estivessem frios, desérticos, sem vida por um longo tempo e, agora, depois de todos esses anos, houvesse flores escuras desabrochando, subitamente, ao redor deles. Muito embora Erik tivesse certeza de que nada poderia florescer lá – que ele havia, lentamente, se tornado tão negligente e frio como o metal que podia dobrar.

Agora ele estava começando a perceber que não era bem assim.

O sol projetou pilares de luz nos pisos de madeira e Erik contemplou, em silêncio, a dança das partículas de poeira no ar.

Quando ele finalmente virou-se para continuar o seu caminho, seus passos eram mais leves do que jamais haviam sido em anos.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Compartilhar um pouco da telepatia de Charles era agora suportável quando ele estava defendendo e bloqueando a maior parte do ruído.

Erik ainda tinha que se habituar a isso. Era como ter um rádio ligado na sala, mas agora o volume não estava prejudicando seus ouvidos. Era irritante, sim, porém nada com que Erik não pudesse lidar. E Erik sabia que Charles, provavelmente, estava poupando-o um pouco e tomando para si a maior parte do fardo. Era estúpido que ele desperdiçasse sua energia ainda fraca, mas, ao mesmo tempo, Erik realmente apreciava isso. Assim era Charles – entrando na sua própria concha e lidando com as coisas lá dentro, oculto do mundo.

Erik o compreendia melhor agora do que em todos os anos passados.

Eles eram muito mais parecidos do que Erik percebera.

Mas enquanto Erik despejava sua raiva no mundo, Charles a acolhia dentro de si.

Essa era a principal diferença entre eles.

Erik ainda podia sentir os traços pesados de luto e tristeza sangrando através do link, do extremo oposto. Erik sabia que Charles estava se culpando pela morte de Hank, não importa o quão tolo isso fosse. Mas ele havia pedido a Erik para lhe dar tempo e espaço, exatamente o que Erik estava tentando fazer.

Ambos mantiveram distância por um tempo. Mas, desta vez, ela foi confortável e não tensa.

Erik desceu as escadas, e, finalmente, permitiu-se dormir adequadamente.

Charles agora estava circulando pela mansão, por quartos que nem Erik sabia que existiam. Erik só permitiu a Charles ir longe depois que ele o convenceu de que podia sentir a aproximação de pessoas vindas de qualquer lugar das redondezas, uma vez que sua telepatia estava agora totalmente restabelecida. Depois de tudo, Erik estava apenas a um pensamento de distância.

Mesmo assim, ele sentiu o desejo de dormir com um olho aberto, por precaução. Mas sua exaustão finalmente produziu seus efeitos, e ele dormiu por um longo tempo.

Durante o dia, Erik tentou não ouvir quaisquer ruídos que escapavam de Charles através do link. Ele estava curioso, mas também queria retribuir o favor da privacidade que Charles estava tentando dar a ele. Mas Erik ainda podia sentir uma dor fantasma em seu próprio peito, onde doía em Charles, onde o sangramento e a ferida aberta por Hank ainda estava dolorida, fresca, crua. Ele supôs que o sentimento era tão forte que Charles não conseguia bloquear completamente a transferência.

Houve um tempo em que Erik chamaria Charles de fraco por isso, mas agora esse pensamento sequer passava em sua mente.

* * *

Horas depois, após um bom momento de sono e asseio, Erik sentia-se uma pessoa totalmente nova.

Ele se perguntou onde Leap ou Frost estariam, uma vez que Leap deveria entrar em contato com todos os membros da Irmandade. Ele não ouvira nada sobre o teletransportador. Mas era muito cedo para ficar nervoso com o silêncio. Erik inibiu seu mau pressentimento.

Não havia mais nada a fazer senão esperar.

* * *

No fim, tudo isso foi surpreendentemente fácil:

Viver na mansão, apenas a dois.

Quando a noite começou a cair, Erik saiu em busca de Charles. Encontrou-o em um dos pequenos quartos junto a escada principal, de costas para ele e parado.

Erik aproximou-se em silêncio, porém de um jeito que Charles conseguia ouvi-lo chegando. Mesmo assim, ele não reagiu.

Erik caminhou lentamente até para ao lado de Charles, e só então viu o que ele estava segurando. Havia uma grande mala preta aberta em seu colo, cheia de seringas. Erik não precisou adivinhar duas vezes o que elas continham, e, de repente, esqueceu o que ia dizer.

Subitamente, a tensão rastejou para dentro do quarto, as coisas não ditas tornando o ar pesado.

\- Charles? - Erik chamou.

Sua voz soava alto.

Charles não respondeu, e Erik olhou ao redor. Ele percebeu que era um dos muitos locais de trabalho de Charles, com livros e papéis empilhados e tudo mais. Erik não podia ver o rosto de Charles por esse ângulo – ele teria que se ajoelhar ao seu lado ou afastar-se da cadeira, e Erik não tinha vontade de fazer nem uma coisa e outra.

\- Dezesseis – Charles disse, finalmente, depois de uma longa pausa que fez Erik se perguntar se ele o estava ignorando. – Há dezesseis seringas aqui – explicou Charles, falando surpreendentemente em voz alta, mas sua voz parecia distante. - Hank sempre fazia algumas destas, caso fosse necessário sair apressadamente para algum lugar.

Erik sentiu que precisava ser objetivo em torno do assunto.

\- É o que restou delas?

Charles bufou sem qualquer alegria.

\- Não. Há mais.

Erik não tinha certeza do que pensar. Isso significaria que Charles queria voltar ao soro? Ou ele estava apenas... tentando ver sentido nas coisas? Não era se como Erik pudesseculpa-lo por querer experimentar o soro de novo. Mesmo com toda a blindagem, Charles ainda tinha que lidar com muitas vozes e emoções que chegavam até ele o tempo todo. E, claro, suas pernas estariam paralisadas para sempre.

No fim, Erik ficou quieto. Ele achou um pouco alarmante o fato de Charles falar em voz alta, e não telepaticamente.

O quarto escuro, de repente, parecia um lugar inóspito.

\- Eu costumava desmaiar muito depois de Hank injeta-las, você sabe - Charles murmurou.

Erik alçou uma sobrancelha. Ele não gostou da idéia.

Charles estava arrastando os dedos por sobre uma das seringas, o líquido dentro delas balançando com o fraco movimento.

\- Mas, então, minha tolerância aumentou e Hank fez muitas alterações.

A voz de Charles tinha quase alcançado um tom perigosamente oco, mas desta vez Erik percebeu que ele não estava em nenhum vórtice de qualquer momento crítico.

Charles inclinou a cabeça.

\- Hank era muito zeloso com estes. Ele amava seu trabalho. Mas ele também queria ter certeza de que ninguém mais poderia ter a 'receita' do soro em mãos, em caso de o pior acontecer e os humanos passassem a injeta-lo nos mutantes, como se nossos poderes fossem doenças ou uma praga. Usando o soro como uma vacina contra a espécie. No fim, ele memorizou as fórmulas e produtos químicos necessários, e depois destruiu todas as suas notas e documentos. Quão inteligente ele era.

Erik só podia concordar.

\- De fato.

Houve uma pequena pausa.

Charles respirava pesadamente.

\- Se eu fosse forte o suficiente, as teria destruído – ele suspirou, subitamente vulnerável, sua voz um pouco quebrantada. – É muito arriscado que caiam em mãos erradas. O soro poderia ser transformado em uma arma. Mas eu me vejo incapaz de destruí-lo.

Erik prendeu a respiração. Ele sentiu-se feliz por Charles ter, finalmente, percebido o perigo que os humanos causariam, mas, de alguma forma, sentiu-se simultaneamente triste. Otimismo e fé na bondade das pessoas sempre foi uma parte essencial de Charles, e não importa quantas brigas tiveram sobre isso antes, testemunhar um momento como esse fez Erik sentir-se culpado. Culpado por fazer Charles sentir o perigo e o pessimismo, não importando o quanto Charles precisasse disso para sua própria segurança.

Erik apoiou-se no outro pé desajeitadamente, confuso com o que fazer.

Pesados segundos se passaram.

De repente, Charles olhou para cima, e até mesmo sob a luz fraca, Erik podia ver seus olhos brilhando.

\- Você faria isso por mim, Erik, se eu pedisse?

Erik sentiu uma rápida ponta de agonia proveniente da outra extremidade do link, e, subitamente, percebeu que a razão de Charles estar falando em voz alta e não telepaticamente deveria ser a intensa dor emocional. A angústia emocional de Charles era tanta que ele precisava falar em voz alta, caso contrário a tristeza transbordaria através de sua mútua ligação. Erik sentiu empatia retorcendo suas próprias características.

\- Faria – disse ele em voz baixa. – Masacho que elas não são minhas para que eu as destrua.

Charles engoliu em seco.

\- Eupensei que você gostasse de destruir coisas - disse ele em tom de brincadeira, contudo havia também algo de incisivo nas palavras. O peito de Erik doeu ao ouvir a verdade nelas.

\- Não quando se trata de você – disse Erik calmamente, a honestidade perceptível em sua voz. Charles piscou em surpresa.

Erik sentiu como, se de repente, não pudesse segurar mais.

\- Eu... Eu sempre me culpei pelo que aconteceu com você em Cuba - ele engasgou, e sentia como o peso de mais de dez anos de remorso e auto aversão fluía livremente com a confissão.

Charles apenas olhou-o fixamente.

Erik mordeu o lábio com tanta força que quase o fez sangrar.

-Eu jamais pensei que diria isso em voz alta. Mas aqui vai – ele disse, a voz instável.

Erik teve que desviar o olhar, porque não poderia encarar Charles por enquanto.

\- Eu sempre o culpei também – Charles sussurrou. Erik fechou os olhos, o remorso pungente fazendo nó em sua garganta.

Erik balançou a cabeça com raiva.

\- Se houvesse algo... algo que eu pudesse fazer para mudar a trajetória das balas... Ou mesmo pará-las, em vez de redirecioná-las... – Erik murmurou.

Charles soltou um suspiro.

\- Erik...

\- Eu _faria_ isso. Sem pensar duas vezes. Eu nunca quis machuca-lo. Não realmente – Erik acrescentou apressadamente. Ele sabia que agora estava divagando, mas não podia parar. - Eu tive muito tempo para pensar sobre isso enquanto eu estava sendo mantido prisioneiro. Pensei um milhão de formas de fazer diferente. Eu culpava Moira, mas ela não era o problema. Ela nunca quis atirar em você, e, em algum momento, eu não poderia continuar me dizendo que sim. Eu sabia que foi a minha mão que colocou a bala na sua coluna, não a de Moira ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

\- Erik... - Charles chamou novamente, desta vez mais suave.

\- Mas eu não posso mudar nada. Eu não posso fazer milagres - Erik murmurou, e ele odiava como sua voz parecia instável devido à culpa negada e reprimida que, de súbito, assumia força total. – Eu fiz isso com você – ele finalmente sussurrou, e seus olhos ardiam.

\- Erik, por favor... – Charles repetiu, mas Erik não podia sequer olhar para ele todavia. Charles alcançou seu braço e tocou-o suavemente.

\- Erik, por favor, olhe para mim.

Erik o fez, ainda que lhe custasse esforço. Ele sabia que a culpa provavelmente estava escrita em sua face, mas ele não podia fazer nada para mascará-la. As emoções de Charles também estavam claramente desenhadas em seu rosto.

\- Eu sempre o culpei – Charles disse, mas sua voz era suave e seus dedos estavam em torno do braço de Erik, para o caso dele tentar virar para o outro lado novamente. – Eu estive tão bravo com você por tanto tempo... Havia tanto ódio. Eu me sentia tão indefeso, tão inútil... – ele sussurrou, e Erik queria fugir do aposento, mas a mão de Charles o manteve no lugar. Cada palavra machucava.

\- Entretanto... - Charles disse, balançando a cabeça. – Isso não vai mudar nada. Nem o ódio, nem a culpa. Eu estou em paz com isso. Eu quero andar, correr, subir escadas e me movimentar tão facilmente como todo mundo. Mas a que custo? Negando quem eu sou, perdendo a minha fé, afastando todos, com o uso de drogas injetáveis no meu próprio corpo. Não. Por mais que eu queira preservar essas seringas, eu também quero destruí-las. Eu realmente não posso dizer a você o quanto eu gostaria de usar uma delas agora, para apaziguar as vozes e a dor que não minhas. Mas eu não vou. Eu sei que não deveria fugir de quem eu sou. E... Eu não quero sentir a sua culpa nunca mais, Erik, porque eu tenho sido capaz de senti-la esse tempo todo. É tão forte que seria impossível não senti-la. Você continua irradiando. Ela drena você e alimenta a sua raiva, e você já tem muito disso. E eu ainda acho que há mais em você do que apenas dor e raiva. Mesmo depois de tudo.

Erik engoliu em seco. Seus joelhos estavam trêmulos.

-É... É um perdão? - ele sussurrou, quase incapaz de acreditar no que ouvia.

Charles parecia ao mesmo tempo triste e esperançoso.

Houve uma breve pausa antes de Charles falar de novo.

\- Ainda não. Mas... eu estou disposto a tentar. Não porque você salvou a minha vida, não porque passou-se tanto tempo, mas porque eu estou cansado de sentir sua culpa. Nem mesmo porque você finalmente admitiu que cometeu um erro. Estou disposto a tentar por _você_... Eu estou lhe dando outra chance, Erik, se isso significa alguma coisa para você.

As orelhas de Erik quase vibraram devido à carga repentina de sentimentos: choque, alívio, culpa. Ele só poderia concordar. Ele o fez, enviando a Charles seu assentimento, porque sua garganta estava pesada demais para falar.

Os lábios de Charles desenharam um pequeno sorriso, mesmo que seus olhos ainda estivessem brilhando.

\- Talvez possamos chamar de trégua, que tal?

Erik mordeu o lábio e apoiou-se no outro pé, tentando lidar com a sensação de alívio.

\- Trégua. Sim. É uma trégua.

Charles soltou o braço e tornou a olhar para as seringas. Erik levou alguns segundos para recuperar o fôlego, sentindo-se quase sem peso, já que a maior parte da sua velha culpa tinha ido embora e começava a desbotar. Ele não tinha percebido, até então, o quanto tinha sido pesado levá-la todos esses anos. Ela nunca passaria de todo mas, pela primeira vez, Erik pensou que poderia ficar mais fácil. Charles tinha lhe dado permissão para não punir a si mesmo sobre o que tinha acontecido. Era como um tipo de absolvição. Como um bálsamo para suas velhas feridas infectadas.

Talvez seu passado não fosse estragar totalmente o resto de suas vidas.

Talvez ainda houvesse esperança.

E Erik agarrou-se a isso como a um fio de vida.

* * *

Depois de um silêncio prolongado, Charles finalmente fechou a tampa da maleta, cobrindo as seringas novamente. Ele acariciava a superfície do material preto. Então, deu um tapinha na tampa.

 _Não ainda_ , disse a Erik. _Não ainda em absoluto_ , acrescentou para si mesmo. Em seguida, aproximou-se algumas polegadas de uma mesa e deixou as seringas lá. Ele pegou alguns livros e colocou-os em cima da maleta, escondendo-a decentemente à vista de todos.

Erik assisti-o faze-lo. Ele sabia que poderia se livrar das seringas às escondidas de Charles, se assim quisesse, mas Erik sabia que isso era algo que ele poderia escolher ou não fazer. E ele sequer queria. Ele poderia respeitar a escolha e decisão de Charles, e não culpá-lo por isso. Era perturbador pensar que não seria esse o caso se fosse antes, Erik calmamente considerou. Se isso tivesse acontecido logo após a missão Trask, Erik provavelmente teria gritado com Charles, jogandoacusações e desprezo para com o soro ou destruí-lo na primeira oportunidade.

Parecia surreal.

Erik encontrou-se um pouco perturbado ao perceber seu comportamento tão mudado de forma crítica.

Quando Charles finalmente se virou para ele, Erik deu um passo em direção à porta. De repente, ele teve uma idéia, lançou um olhar calculista para Charles e hesitou.

Charles alçou uma sobrancelha.

Por um momento, os dois estavam serenos.

Charles esperou claramente Erik dizer alguma coisa.

Erik pigarreou.

\- Xadrez? - sugeriu.

Parecia mais uma oferta de paz real do que qualquer outra coisa. Xadrez sempre foi a maneira de ambos passarem o tempo juntos, de disputas inteligentes e ter algo sólido para fazer. E, a exemplo do xadrez, Erik sentiu como se estivesse fazendo o primeiro movimento ao pedir algo. Além disso, a simples pergunta não era tão simples como parecia, como se ela tivesse mais significado. Erik temia tanto ser rejeitado que quase pediu para desconsiderar a sugestão,mas então Charles deu um sorriso fraco.

\- Tudo bem – ele concordou facilmente, e foi em direção à porta.

 _Eu vou pegar leve com você_ , acrescentou, agora telepaticamente, quando passou por Erik. Suas palavras eram exatamente as mesmas que Erik usou durante a missão Trask, no avião. Erik ficou surpreso ao ver uma ponta de presunção cruzar o rosto de Charles brevemente, antes de ele abrir a porta.

Erik não podia resistir sorrir ironicamente ante a piada a dois. Também era um bom sinal de que Charles tinha voltado a usar sua voz telepática.

\- É melhor não trapacear – Erik respondeu ameaçadoramente antes de segui-lo, passando pela porta. – Não vá espionar a minha cabeça.

 _De acordo_ , veio a resposta distantemente divertida.

Enquanto Erik permitia a Charles liderar o caminho, ele sentia que um peso era tirado de seu peito.

* * *

Eles disputaram várias partidas de xadrez.

Eles passaram muito tempo em silêncio, apenas calculando seus movimentos. Às vezes, seus olhares se encontravam no espaço vazio. Às vezes, eles conversavam por um tempo, mas mesmo as longas pausas tranquilas não pareciam estranhas.

Foi... confortável.

Fácil. Como respirar ou piscar.

Erik lançou um ou dois olhares na direção de Charles para observá-lo enquanto pensava em seu próximo movimento. O xadrez também era uma distração bem-vinda.

Contudo, mesmo assim, Erik não podia deixar de notar que algo havia mudado entre eles. Ele não conseguia identificar exatamente o que, ou como, mas definitivamente havia algo.

Era como se o seu antigo desprezo e amargura tivessem se dissolvido, sendo substituídos por outra coisa. Como se feridas estivessem começando a se curar. Lentamente, talvez, mas uma cura de todo modo.

Erik acendeu a lareira e logo as sombras estavam dançando pelo quarto e na face de Charles. Erik contemplou-as mudando de forma e movendo-se pela pele do rosto de Charles, refletindo em seus olhos enquanto analisavam o tabuleiro de xadrez.

Ele sentiu uma dor distante pela forte ligação telepática que ele tinha chegado a experimentar. De derretimento no outro.

Erik se perguntou o que aconteceria se Charles cedesse também; se não fosse apenas Erik tentando alcançá-lo. Erik brincava com a idéia de que o link estava aberto, reforçado pelo contato físico, e que ambos seguiam avançando.

Erik serviu-se com outra bebida, desfrutando da forma que ela vagamente o queimava no quarto escuro.

Os olhos de Charles o fitaram do outro lado do seu próprio copo.

 _Sua vez._

Erik não tirava os olhos de cima de Charles enquanto movia uma das peças do tabuleiro com uma leve projeção do seu poder.

Charles também não voltou a olhar para o tabuleiro.

Eles continuaram olhando um para o outro, enquanto o fogo se agitava em silêncio, executando reflexos de uma lenta valsa em cada superfície.

Segundos se passaram e Charles bebeu um gole do conhaque caro que os dois estavam compartilhando. Erik passou muito tempo observando a forma como os músculos do pescoço de Charles trabalhavam, e como sua respiração criava uma pequena onda de calor no curto espaço que o separava do vidro.

Charles engoliu em seco e depositou o copo sobre a mesa, com um suave retinir.

Erik tentou desviar o olhar, mas o jogo parecia menos interessante que a estranha sensação de faíscas no espaço invisível entre eles. Ele tentou analisar, mas não havia nada sólido. Não havia nada da tensão enraivecida que ambos tiveram antes. Aquilo tinha se transformado em algo completamente diferente, algo quase confortável, suave, porém tão forte quanto o que havia antes.

Seu contato visual quebrou quando Charles voltou-se para olhar a mais nova jogada de Erik.

Erik balançou o líquido dentro do copo que estava segurando, para ter o que fazer com as mãos.

Havia um ardor persistente em algum lugar dentro dele, e Erik culpou o brandy.

O tempo passou, até que o fogo transformou-se em brasas.

* * *

Quando a noite chegou, eles pararam de jogar.

Em seguida, retiraram-se da sala e Erik apagava as luzes dos cômodos enquanto caminhava alguns passos atrás da cadeira de Charles, sem usar as mãos, apenas seus poderes.

Erik olhou para a grande sala de estar que teve a sorte de se tornar seu novo quarto, ainda que não fosse um quarto. Erik tinha dormido lá, embora o espaço aberto o fizesse sentir-se um pouco inquieto. Ele tinha passado tanto tempo em uma pequena cela acolchoada que ter muito espaço em seu entorno parecia antinatural. Erik também tinha dormido ao lado de Charles, na cabana, e estar tão perto dele o fez dormir melhor, pois Erik sabia que se algo acontecesse, ele estaria ao lado de Charles. Mas, claro, ter uma enorme mansão apenas para os dois significava não haver razão alguma para amontoar-se em uma pequena sala. Mesmo que, surpreendentemente, Charles agora estivesse usando um dos quartos no térreo e não um dos maiores da casa.

Erik estava certo de que este lugar poderia albergar um exército, se necessário; ele sequer ainda tinha visitado todos os quartos existentes. Charles era, provavelmente, o único que conhecia toda a mansão por dentro e por fora.

Charles deslocava-se calmamente a frente, e Erik o seguia até a próxima sala à vista, divisando os cobertores e travesseiros desarrumados da noite anterior, onde ele dormira. Ele parou com a intenção de entrar e levou um momento até que Charles percebesse que Erik tinha parado. Ele olhou ao redor e deu-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

\- É hora de dormir, não é? - disse Erik.

Charles olhou para a cama improvisada e então para Erik.

 _Você sabe que pode escolher qualquer quarto que desejar. Um de que goste, e você pode tê-lo._

Erik bufou. Às vezes, ainda doía saber da quantidade de espaço e dinheiro que Charles tinha. A riqueza dos Xavier era inesgotável e Erik quase esquecia disso, às vezes.

Charles suspirou.

 _Erik, eu posso sentir que você não gosta deste lugar. Portanto, não fique._

Erik cruzou os braços e inclinou-se para um sofá. Ele quase fez um comentário sobre Charles ler seu humor, mas, uma vez mais, ele sabia que Charles, provavelmente, não estava fazendo isso de propósito.

\- Eu ainda não estou cansado – Erik respondeu.

Charles deu-lhe um olhar perplexo. Em seguida, seus lábios se transformaram em um leve sorriso.

\- Bem, eu estou, mas você pode me fazer companhia por enquanto, se quiser.

Erik deu apenas um aceno rápido antes que recomeçasse a andar. Charles dirigiu-se ao eu quarto e Erik o seguiu em silêncio.

Eles entraram no aposento e Charles transferiu-se da cadeira para a cama com uma facilidade surpreendente. Erik só podia assistir - Charles claramente tinha prática. Mas a pontada automática da velha culpa pela paralisia de Charles não foi tão ruim como fora antes. Erik estava pronto para oferecer ajuda, mas Charles parecia não precisar. Isso alegrou-o.

Charles acomodou suas pernas na cama e cobriu-as com um cobertor. Erik ali ficou, sem realmente saber o que deveria fazer.

Charles fez um gesto para que se aproximasse, e ele sentou-se lentamente na borda da cama, tal como no dia anterior.

 _Está chovendo_ , Charles comentou.

Agora que ele mencionou, Erik olhou para a parede e viu longas gotas de água escorrendo pela janela. O som suave da chuva batendo no telhado pode ser ouvido na mansão vazia, mas Erik sempre tinha encontrado o som ambiente relaxante. Seguro.

Alguma coisa no canto do olho de Erik chamou sua atenção, e ele virou-se para notar Charles aproximando-se do criado-mudo e pegar algo nele. Era uma pequena caixa. Erik olhou para ela com curiosidade.

\- O que é isso?

 _Algo que pertence a você_ , Charles disse e ofereceu-lhe a caixa. Erik olhou para ela e, em seguida, para Charles cautelosamente. Ele apenas deu um sorriso fraco.

 _Pegue-a._

Erik pegou a pequena caixa e ajustou um pouco a sua posição na cama. Ele olhou para Charles, hesitante. Charles inclinou a cabeça.

 _Abra_.

Erik alçou uma sobrancelha e, cuidadosamente, abriu a tampa. Dentro foram relevadas várias pilhas de peças metálicas deformadas e duas bolas de metal quase redondas. Erik abriu a boca ao tempo em que a nostalgia e o reconhecimento acertavam-no de cheio. Ele viu-se prisioneiro de uma antiga memória, de anos atrás, quando Charles tinha lhe ensinado a controlar seus poderes e canalizá-los.

Ele apenas olhou a caixa por um tempo antes de conseguir falar.

\- Por que vocês os tem consigo? – Erik sussurrou.

Charles bufou, como se Erik não soubesse a resposta.

 _Porque eles foram os primeiros de vários objetos que você aprendeu a controlar, Erik._

Erik estendeu a mão e pegou uma das peças. O metal parecia bom e pesado em sua mão, as linhas irregulares satisfatoriamente ásperas. Erik acariciou-as com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo o metal tinir para ele, esperando sua chamada.

Então, lembrou-se. De tudo, detalhadamente. Naquela época, ele estava tentando controlar seus poderes, e Charles as dera para praticar. Erik quase tinha destruído todas elas e ficou muito frustrado com sua própria incompetência. Mas então resolvera forçar o metal, a fim de remodelá-lo, ainda que levasse meses e meses. Charles, porém, insistiu que ele continuasse praticando, e Erik desenvolvera o hábito de levitar alguns dos pedaços de metal um pouco acima da sua mão, aonde quer que fosse. Ele os fazia flutuar em círculos, girar, cair, bater no teto. Erik brincava com eles até que aprendesse o ângulo exato, tamanho e peso das peças, para controla-las naturalmente.

Esse tinha se tornado um de seus hábitos instintivos. Ele poderia arrancar estádios de suas estruturas, e mover submarinos e tanques, mas dominar minúsculas peças ou bolas de metal era algo delicado de se fazer e, de alguma forma, tão terrível para muitas pessoas quanto mover objetos grandes. Mesmo depois que ele e Charles seguiram caminhos diferentes, Erik muitas vezes se distraía treinando seus poderes com pequenas peças como estas. Tal como Charles lhe ensinara.

E Erik tinha usado esse truque especial para quebrar vidro, esmagar crânios e aterrorizar as pessoas muitas vezes.

Mas, agora, ele só sentia carinho para com o metal. Era como segurar brinquedos favoritos da sua infância depois de um longo tempo. Erik olhou para Charles. Sua voz estava rouca.

\- Obrigado.

Charles deixou escapar um leve sorriso.

 _Não me agradeça, elas pertencem a você. Foram um presente, depois de tudo._

Erik apertou a caixa um pouco mais. Charles tinha-lhe presenteado há tantos anos, parecia tão pequeno...

Erik deixou recair seu olhar sobre as peças, e examinou-as cuidadosamente.

 _Mostre-me_ , Charles pediu.

\- O que?

 _Mostre-me o que você pode fazer com elas_ , disse Charles. Erik pensou em rejeitar a idéia, porém tinha perdido a prática e a sensação de poder fluindo através dele. Então, depois de um momento, Erik fez as peças metálicas flutuarem para fora da caixa. Elas ficaram suspensas no ar, obedientemente, a espera de seu comando. Erik olhava-as com calidez. Ele as fez moverem-se em lentos círculos, e o comando veio de seu subconsciente tão facilmente quanto andar de bicicleta depois de anos sem prática.

Charles assistia e Erik olhou para ele. Seu olhar era intenso e atencioso, e Erik sentiu uma onda de orgulho ao ver isso. Cautelosamente, Erik aproximou as peças de metal e deixou-as descer um pouco mais, de modo que estivessem se movendo bem diante de Charles.

Charles ergueu a mão cuidadosamente em direção a uma das peças, e Erik concentrou-se em fazê-la flutuar mais baixo e deixa-la imóvel para que, então, ele pudesse segura-la. Charles inclinou a cabeça e deu um aperto cauteloso na peça, girando-a no ar. Erik observava cada movimento dele; ele nem mesmo se esforçou para manter os outros objetos em movimento entre eles.

Depois de um tempo, Charles soltou a peça e Erik reuniu-a com as demais. Em seguida, dividiu a maioria das peças em dois, modelando-as em tamanhos e formatos mais regulares. Com eles fez uma pirâmide, um cubo, e fez uma das bolas quase redondas ficar mais redonda. Era como arte; tentando encontrar o ponto de pressão e movimento adequado.

Ele se sentia tão apreciado nesse momento, ao obter tamanha atenção de Charles. Por receber aceitação, até mesmo admiração, pelo que ele era e o que poderia fazer. Erik tinha esquecido como era se sentir assim. Ele tinha parado de apreciar seu poder há muito tempo. Para ele, era apenas uma ferramenta, uma arma, entre outras coisas. Ele havia se afogado em ódio e vingança.

Mas nesse instante, ele podia perceber sua própria alegria em relação ao controle que exercia sobre o metal, sua capacidade de dobrá-lo e senti-lo. Chegar ao nível mais básico, de fazer algo que era apenas seu.

E Charles observava tudo com tanta atenção, que Erik teve a sensação de que ele sabia o que estava tentando fazer quando lhe pedira isto. Mas Erik realmente não se importava. Sentir-se bem consigo mesmo valia a pena.

Lentamente, ele começou a baixar as peças em direção à caixa, até que fossem depositadas em segurança lá dentro. Era como acrobacia, coloca-las uma a uma. Em seguida, fechou a tampa.

 _Obrigado, Erik. Isso foi... maravilhoso._

Erik mordeu o lábio. Ninguém jamais lhe pediu para usar seus poderes assim, exceto Charles.

Ninguém o fez sentir-se orgulhoso assim.

Não fazia sentido.

Erik acariciou a superfície da caixa antes de coloca-la na cama, e então olhou para Charles.

\- Estou surpreso por você tê-las guardado – ele disse calmamente.

Charles desviou o olhar, sem jeito.

 _Sim, bem... Há muitas coisas aqui que não foi transladas ou descartadas. Coisas que pertencem à pessoas que... sumiram. Ou morreram. Pessoas que não voltarão._

Erik respirou rápido. _Nem todos, ao que parece_ , ele respondeu.

Os olhos de Charles voltaram-se para ele. Erik deu um sorriso fraco e torto.

De repente, algo como tristeza torceu as feições de Charles e ele resfolegou tremulamente. Ele estudou o rosto de Erik e desespero brilhou em seus olhos. Ele, claramente, se deu conta e levou um momento antes de abaixar a cabeça, evitando os olhos de Erik.

 _Eu estou... Eu estou feliz que você esteja aqui, Erik._

Erik ergueu uma sobrancelha ante a súbita confissão, mas não pode deixar de sorrir, puxando os cantos dos lábios.

Dor, porém, começou a jorrar através do link, da extremidade de Charles, e o sorriso de Erik esmaeceu.

 _Eu realmente estou. Não há... não há mais ninguém._

Erik suspirou sem poder fazer nada, lembrando-se do quão desesperado Charles estivera no telhado.

\- Você não está sozinho, Charles.

O semblante de Charles desencaixou-se. De repente, algo como uma represa rompeu dentro dele, e parte do seu desespero fluiu.

 _Mas eu estou, não estou? O que acontece quando você partir? Como faço para limpar este lugar das coisas que pertencem às pessoas que me deixaram para trás, morreram ou foram mortas? Onde devo deixar a roupa da minha mãe? Ou os livros de Hank? As coisas de Raven? Os ternos de Banshee? Os seus antigos pertences?_

Erik abriu a boca, mas Charles interrompeu-o, desta vez triste e silenciosamente.

 _Há tanta coisa..._

\- Bem, eu não vou a lugar nenhum tão cedo, então você pode parar de me perguntar sobre isso – disse Erik, com uma ponta de irritação. Então, ele se acalmou e respirou fundo. Erik substituiu sua expressão por uma mais suave, e inclinou a cabeça para que pudesse encontrar o olhar de Charles.

Charles olhou para ele, tão cansado e triste...

\- Eu não tenho planos de sair tão cedo – Erik disse sinceramente. Charles suspirou e acenou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio, parecendo culpado.

 _Sinto muito. Eu não deveria... eu não deveria tê-lo incomodado com isso, Erik._

Erik ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Não. Ficar sozinho e sofrer em silêncio é o que você _não_ deve fazer. Eu estou cansado disso. Você não tem que suportar a dor do mundo inteiro, Charles. Você não tem que bancar o mártir. Você não deve ser o mártir.

Charles pareceu surpreso.

Por um momento, o repique distante da chuva era o único som no quarto.

Erik sentiu uma onda de empatia e irritação ao mesmo tempo.

\- Só não... não afaste as pessoas. Eu nunca soube sobre você ou seus poderes, não antes de você ter sido pego. Na verdade, não: você nunca tentou me explicar o que é ser um telepata. Você nunca me contou sobre seu passado. Você nunca pediu ajuda ou apoio, mesmo quando realmente precisava. Porque, Charles, eu teria ouvido.

Charles baixou o olhar para suas mãos.

 _Não mereço sua ajuda mesmo sem você saber tudo sobre mim? Não mereço algo da sua atenção, sem a tragédia que eu experimentei? Você não deve me felicitar em experimentar tanta dor, Erik. Seu respeito por mim não deve ser condicional e depender do fato de você saber que eu entendo demasiadamente._

Erik ficou boquiaberto.

\- Eu estou... Não é isso. Eu só estou... Eu só estou dizendo que você nunca sequer tentou me fazer entender. Charles, eu permiti que _você_ visse minhas memórias, eu o deixei entrar. Eu fiz isso porque confiei em você o suficiente. Mas... você nunca me aceitou. Você nunca me deixou estar perto. Você manteve todos longe, sempre.

Charles não respondeu.

Erik deixou escapar um longo suspiro e revirou os olhos, jogando as mãos para o ar.

\- E agora você está fazendo de novo. Você tem medo de deixar as pessoas se aproximarem? Porque, com certeza, parece que...

\- Sim! – Charles falou com tanta paixão que sobressaltou Erik. Charles voltou-se para encará-lo, e agora seus olhos estavam repletos de tanta agonia que parecia irradiar pelo ar.

Os olhos de Charles brilhavam.

\- Você não vê? Todos que eu já amei, com os quais me preocupei, me abandonaram ou morreram. E dói, Erik, _dói_ muito. Eu sempre acabo sozinho, em uma mansão, com salas cheias de coisas para me lembrar das pessoas que eu perdi. Por que eu deveria deixar alguém entrar? Por que eu deveria me apegar a alguém, quando isso só me traz dor? Me chame de covarde, então, mas a resposta é sim. Estou com medo de me envolver com as pessoas. Eu não quero que ninguém entenda ou veja. Eu não quero que ninguém aprenda tudo sobre mim. Olhe para si mesmo, por exemplo. Você era meu melhor amigo e tão querido para mim... E você me deixar para trás doeu mais que qualquer coisa, ainda mais que Raven. Eu deveria me sentir melhor por pensar que você não teria me abandonado se você soubesse todas as coisas que sabe agora? Porque eu não penso assim, Erik. Nossa dor é uma parte de nós, mas não deve definir quem somos. Não deve ser uma condição para você cuidar de mim.

\- Eu nunca PAREI de me preocupar com você, seu idiota! - Erik soltou, ficando agora com raiva. Por um momento, ele só respirou pesadamente e olhou, desesperado, para Charles. - Você realmente não entende, não é? Nunca entende. Não importa quantas vezes eu diga isso... você não é uma ferramenta, você não é uma arma. Você era meu melhor amigo e meu tempo ao seu lado me fez mais feliz do que um dia eu já fui. Eu não teria passado anos e anos me sentindo culpado e sentindo a sua falta, ou tendo raiva de você, se eu não desse a mínima. Quão difícil é entender isso, Charles? O que eu ainda preciso fazer para que entenda? Eu me preocupei com você todo esse tempo, mas agora que eu compreendo um pouco melhor as coisas que costumavam me irritar, eu me importo ainda mais.

Charles piscou em reverência, como se ele nunca sequer tivesse considerado as coisas que Erik estava dizendo. Erik sentiu-se vulnerável por expor seu coração tão abertamente, e percebeu sua voz falhando de leve. Ele odiava isso, mas não podia fazer nada a respeito.

\- Qualé a utilidade do isolamento quando ele só leva você à solidão, ou à amargura ou ao álcool? Como pode achar que afastar todos é uma coisa boa, quando isso empurrava você para a beira da porra de um telhado?

Além disso, Erik sentiu seus olhos queimando ameaçadoramente com lágrimas de raiva.

\- Me _insulta_ o fato de você ter subido lá e quase se matado ao invés de me deixar entrar.

Charles olhou para ele, os olhos arregalados.

 _Aquilo não era ... não era sobre você..._

\- Sim, era! E nem tente me dizer que não era. Eu era o único aqui. Eu estive com você todo esse tempo. Todo mundo está desaparecido. Somos apenas eu e você, e você não quer me deixar entrar. Você disse que estava feliz por eu estar aqui, Charles, então deixe-me dizer-lhe algo. Não parece que está. Parece que você está a um milhão de milhas de distância. Você me afasta o tempo todo. Você me repeliu antes. Você sequer me deixa ter um vislumbre da sua mente, mesmo se eu deixar você ficar dentro da minha.

Charles balançou a cabeça, engolindo em seco. Por um momento, parecia que ele estava prestes a discutir, mas, em seguida, toda a energia parecia escorrer para fora dele. Ele parecia triste quando procurou os olhos de Erik.

 _O que você quer, Erik?_

Erik respirou calmante. Ele olhou para Charles com olhos suplicantes.

\- Que você corresponda a minha confiança... Que você pare de me afastar.

Charles parecia estar dilacerado e Erik quase podia senti-lo distanciando-se novamente. Deslizando para trás dos muros que ele cuidadosamente sempre manteve. E Erik já sentia uma onda de tristeza e rejeição e de sombria insegurança assumindo o controle.

Mas, subitamente, algo no rosto de Charles mudou. De repente, ele pareceu incerto e mais exposto de uma forma que Erik jamais vira. Como se estivesse jogando todas as suas cartas na mesa, como um ato desesperado e cansado. Seus ombros caíram. _Tudo bem_ , ele sussurrou.

\- O-o quê? – Erik perguntou, pasmo.

Charles engoliu em seco.

 _Eu disse tudo bem, Erik. Eu posso te mostrar, se você quiser. Eu posso... Eu posso deixá-lo entrar na minha mente, se isso é o que realmente deseja._

Erik estava tão atônito que mal conseguia entender o que ouvia. Algo semelhante a dor luziu no semblante de Charles. _Ou já está arrependido de ter me pedido?_

 _-_ Não! - Erik suspirou. - Não, eu não estou - ele rapidamente acrescentou. – Eu _não estou_.

Charles lançou-lhe um olhar mais intenso, como se calculando a sua decisão mais uma vez. Erik temia que ele pudesse retirar a oferta se pensasse muito, então ajustou-se melhor na cama, demonstrando com isso estar pronto.

 _Você não sabe mesmo o que está me pedindo, Erik_ , Charles disse subitamente, em silêncio, e, de repente, ele parecia muito mais velho que realmente era. _Eu não faria isso... Não tenho certeza se..._

 _-_ Faça – Erik murmurou. – E pare de se preocupar. Pela primeira vez, _pare._

Charles deu a impressão de que algo nas palavras de Erik atingiu um acorde e, repentinamente, parecia tentado a seguir o conselho de Erik. A sombra da solidão brilhou em seu rosto, antes que ele finalmente concordasse.

 _Tudo bem. Mas tenho que avisa-lo, isso pode ser... intenso. Você tem que ter certeza que..._

\- Sim, eu tenho certeza - disse Erik.

Charles acalmou-se, como se preparando. Então, lentamente, ergueu as mãos e Erik percebeu que isso de fato estava acontecendo. Há um segundo, ele não tinha realmente acreditado que Charles faria. Erik sentiu uma súbita onda de nervosismo, medo e emoção a um só tempo, ainda que tentasse parecer calmo. Isso estava mesmo acontecendo, e Erik sentiu-se privilegiado. Importante. Excepcional.

E, no entanto, ele também estava um pouco aterrorizado.

Charles colocou as mãos nas laterais do rosto de Erik, e seu link ganhou vida.

O toque de Charles era, mais uma vez, suave e gentil. Charles procurou seus olhos. _Pronto?, e_ le perguntou, e sua voz era muito clara e brilhante na cabeça de Erik. Ele assentiu.

Então, Charles entrou em sua mente - Erik podia reconhecê-lo. Era como calor se espalhando dentro da sua cabeça, uma presença familiar, e... apenas Charles. Seus movimentos eram cuidadosos e lentos, como se certificando-se de que Erik poderia manter-se firme e seguir em frente. Erik podia sentir Charles abaixando os escudos em torno de seu link, e quanto mais ele o fazia, mais emoções e flashes provenientes de Charles começaram a fluir na direção de Erik.

As paredes entre ambos ficavam mais finas.

Erik viu-se enredado na concentração de Charles. Lamento. Incerteza.

E, lentamente, Erik podia perceber seus próprios sentidos crescentes e a conexão física anterior retornar - ele começou a ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de Charles. No início, baixinho, e então mais forte. Em seguida, Erik podia sentir as pálpebras de Charles piscando, o modo como o quarto parecia um pouco frio para ele, e como o oxigênio entrava e sai de seus pulmões. A forma como seus músculos trabalhavam ao engolir. As pernas imóveis de Charles, a sensação dos seus braços suspensos no ar.

Erik devorou todas as novas sensações à medida que se tornaram mais fortes e maiores. Profundamente. Calidamente.

Mas, então, Erik sentiu algo completamente novo, que nunca houvera experimentado antes: ele podia sentir Charles puxando-o para a frente, em direção ao link. Rumo a sua mente.

Erik deixou-se levar, e Charles guiou-o com segurança. Ele sentiu-se nervoso por estar tão longe da sua própria cabeça e pensamentos, mas nunca uma só vez sentiu-se com medo de perder-se de si mesmo. Ele sabia que Charles jamais permitiria que isso acontecesse, sob quaisquer circunstâncias, e foi a confiança que fez Erik segui-lo tão facilmente.

As sensações, então, tornaram-se mais nítidas e Erik sentiu que escorregava diretamente para a extremidade oposta do link. Era como aproximar-se de uma fogueira - tudo ficou mais leve e mais quente, e cada superfície mais clara. De repente, sua cabeça estava cheia de sensações físicas provenientes de Charles - seu batimento cardíaco estava alto e claro na mente de Erik. E a tristeza aguda e a dor que Charles estava sentindo transferindo-se para ele, o sofrimento por Hank e por todos os outros que perdeu tirou o fôlego de Erik.

Parecia levar Eras e, ao mesmo tempo, era como piscar os olhos.

Em seguida, Charles fez Erik descer ainda mais, chegando à margem da sua ligação, permitindo-lhe ver e ouvir como se estivesse em pé ante as cortinas vermelhas de um teatro, dando uma espiada.

Erik sentia como se estivesse recebendo muito de Charles, e era intenso como no dia anterior, ainda assim ele sentia como se não fosse suficiente. Era como sentir o gosto dos alimentos, sem, contudo, comer devidamente. E Erik estava faminto, ele queria saber mais, sentir mais, ver mais. Erik observou como a mente de Charles parecia, tão diferente da sua mas tão brilhante quanto sempre imaginou que fosse.

A noção de tempo e espaço de Erik estava desaparecendo, porque ele se perdeu em tudo que absorvia de Charles. Ele poderia fazer isso por horas, apenas admirando como os pensamentos e emoções de Charles surgiam e se transformavam, como as sensações de seu próprio corpo transbordavam através do link.

Mas Erik queria ir mais fundo, então ele procurou o estranho magnetismo estático que tinha encontrado lá mais cedo. Para sua surpresa e alívio, viu-o com facilidade. Agora que Erik estava sobre a borda do seu link, ele pulsava mais alto. Erik tentou alcançá-lo experimentalmente, e ele respondeu a sua chamada incontinenti. O poder de Erik expandiu-se dentro da sua cabeça, e ele pode sentir-se deslizar na direção da mente de Charles.

A forte surpresa e o temor de Charles acertaram-no em cheio. No mesmo instante, Erik soube que Charles não estava esperando que ele se movesse por conta própria, sem muito esforço. Mas Erik, em resposta, apenas empurrou-se um pouco mais, até sentir que o aperto do seu link tornava-se cada vez mais distante, ao tempo em que o zumbido, o movimento da mente de Charles e as sensações de seu corpo, ficavam cada vez mais fortes. Erik podia sentir as barreiras entre eles borrando-se, enfraquecendo-se, e todo o resto ganhando mais vida.

Erik parou ali, porque sentiu a pontada de medo vinda de Charles. Retirou-se, então.

Por mais que Erik quisesse ir mais longe, ter mais, ele não queria forçar. Ele sabia que Charles poderia afastá-lo e cortar sua conexão, e que poderia facilmente impedi-lo se quisesse. Ele era o telepata, afinal de contas, e o link era sua criação – Erik só poderia usá-lo como um caminho. Estava tudo nas mãos de Charles agora. Ele quase esperou por um surto e que fosse retirado dali completamente, mas, para sua surpresa, Erik foi mantido onde estava. Charles estava irradiando confusão e incerteza, como se ele estivesse em duas mentes decidindo o que fazer.

 _Charles_ , Erik enviou, e ele podia sentir o próprio tom persuasivo vibrando em seu cérebro também. O nome saiu como um pedido, mas agora que Erik estava dizendo isso telepaticamente, ele também foi envolvido em calor e tranquilidade e confiança.

Charles ouviu e sua mente vibrou freneticamente em resposta. Eles estavam tão profundamente ligados agora que ele claramente sentiu e leu o que Erik queria fazer – ir mais fundo, mas Charles estava hesitando. Ele se sentia tão inseguro ao confiar em Erik... Agora, porém, Charles não conseguia ocultar de Erik a mudança rápida de emoções. Erik pegou todas elas - o medo, a rejeição, a insegurança. Mas havia também um forte sentimento de dor, saudade, e a ele seguia-se uma onda avassaladora de esmagadora solidão e necessidade, tanto que Erik ficou chocado ao sentir, porque era quase demais. Havia tanta coisa dele... mais do que Erik jamais poderia ter imaginado.

Então, de repente, aconteceu.

Erik podia entender agora - Charles _queria_ deixa-lo entrar, mas suprimiu a necessidade. Charles queria, mesmo que por um curto período de tempo, se sentir próximo e aceito, e não se preocupar com o mundo ao seu redor.

Erik leu, sem esforço, todas as suas emoções através do link, mesmo que não pudesse explicá-las ou nomeá-las, pois os sentimentos não eram ditos em voz alta; Erik podia senti-los como se fossem seus, porque a ligação estava compartilhando tudo entre eles.

Charles, claramente, nunca teve alguém tão perto assim, Erik podia sentir sua ansiedade e autoconsciência _._

 _Charles_ , Erik enviou novamente, e desta vez ele foi mais insistente, o nome dito quase como uma oração.

Como resposta, houve um sentimento de saudade tão profundo e comovente que Erik não podia se confundir. Charles queria deixa-lo entrar, todavia se negava apenas porque a lógica protestava fortemente contra. Erik podia sentir o quanto Charles queria dizer sim, como suas feridas mentais dessangradas precisavam de um momento apenas de esquecimento e distração. Era o sentimento humano mais básico de necessidade de aproximação do outro, de não querer ser tão sozinho. Erik ouviu como o coração de Charles pegou o ritmo, como sua respiração saiu em suspiros, e quão duramente Charles estava lutando para não ceder.

Então, por fim, Erik empurrou-se somente mais uma polegada, porém o suficiente para fazer a resistência de Charles ruir. Os escudos e barreiras que ele ainda mantinha auto protetoramente em torno de Erik simplesmente caíram, e Erik podia sentir Charles se entregando como alguém que tinha acabado de perder uma longa e desgastante batalha, a qual nenhum deles realmente queria vencer.

E, subitamente, Erik apenas submergiu na mente de Charles, e parecia que as galáxias explodiam dentro da sua cabeça e suas células, abruptamente, estavam todas em chamas. As fronteiras entre seus corpos simplesmente desapareceram, e Erik não fazia a menor idéia de onde um começava e o outro terminava. Ele escorregou para dentro dos pulmões de Charles, suas veias, seu sangue, seu batimento cardíaco e sua mente. E a mente de Charles era de tirar o fôlego, uma Supernova brilhante e viva, onde tudo era rápido, agitado e grande demais, e ainda assim lógico. Quente e ardente, e mesmo assim claro como cristal.

Erik estava sem fala e ele perdeu o último fio com o mundo físico. Muito vagamente sentiu-se cair, levando Charles consigo, como se estivessem deitando na cama, mas Erik não podia ter certeza e ele não conseguia se lembrar ou se importar.

Eles eram como peças de quebra-cabeça se encaixando, como duas telas que ficavam perfeitamente bem em conjunto; como se ambos nunca tivessem sido duas peças separadas. Era como beber luz das estrelas, transformando-se em nebulosa.

Erik sentiu que podia morrer a qualquer segundo, porque mal conseguia suportar o sentimento maravilhoso e vertiginoso. Charles estava em toda parte e ao seu redor, e Erik estava cingido, emaranhado nele, fundido nele.

Erik podia sentir cada polegada do corpo e pele de Charles, bem como de seu próprio, e todas as camada das muitas emoções de Charles. Erik só conseguia assistir, hipnotizado, como a mente cansada e enlutada de Charles entregava-se e permitia-se alcançar por ele, sucumbir a ele. E Erik podia sentir a dor e a solidão ofuscantes de Charles, entorpecendo e convertendo-se em silêncio. Curado, por enquanto. Ambos estavam um pouco quebrados, mas não aqui. Aqui, nada de ruim poderia alcança-los ou toca-los. Nada poderia prejudicá-los.

Charles o agarrou, quase desesperadamente, ansiosamente, querendo ter alguém para abraçar. Erik sentiu a horrível solidão e isolamento ocultos como um buraco negro escancarado, drenando as esperanças e sonhos de Charles – como a luz da Supernova que era a sua mente prestes a se extinguir.

Por instinto, Erik aproximou-se mais de Charles, protetoramente, e a partir de então perdeu-se completamente.

Ele sequer se sentia mais humano, e sim uma estrela em sangue, ossos e pele. E ele deu um aperto de aço em Charles, e suas mentes fundiram-se como em um beijo áspero, porque a colisão era demasiadamente desesperada e necessitada. Mesmo assim, Erik nunca se sentiu tão satisfeito em toda a sua vida.

Ele sentia tudo. Não havia dor, nem raiva. Ele não se sentia fora de lugar. Erik sentia-se seguro, e amado.

Ele sentiu como se tivesse voltado para casa.

O mundo real não parecia mais real. Havia apenas isso, apenas Charles e ele, e agora nem mesmo eles existiam como seres individualizados.

Nunca, em sua vida, Erik sentiu nada tão intenso, inebriante e viciante. Comparado a qualquer coisa que tenha experimentado, até mesmo sexo e orgasmo, nada superava isso, era muito mais íntimo. Muito mais profundo. Confiante. Pleno. As palavras jamais poderiam fazer-lhe justiça.

E Erik deixou-se levar.

Ele sequer se importava se morresse agora. O mundo poderia acabar e ele nem iria perceber.

Só havia isso.

Se verdadeiramente existia algum lugar como o céu ou paraíso, ele certamente seria assim.

Era suficiente, era _tudo_.

Em algum lugar distante, Erik poderia ter sido capaz de sentir a chuva batendo na janela, ou visto a luz de cabeceira no pequeno quarto. Ou poderia ter sentido o toque dos lençóis debaixo dele, ou visto como ele e Charles tinham tombado na cama, bem próximos um do outro, as testas se tocando, o cabelo de Charles quase cobrindo o rosto de Erik - como eles estavam respirando no mesmo ritmo, os batimentos cardíacos em sincronia; como uma das mãos de Charles tinha deslizado para o pescoço de Erik e como o outro estava pacificamente deitado sobre a cama; como ele não precisava mais do contato físico para mantê-los conectados.

Mas Erik estava muito longe e também em todos os lugares, e sentiu-se perfeito.

E ele nunca, nunca mais queria deixar este lugar novamente.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Quando, por fim, Erik começou a recuperar alguma consciência, ela retornou lentamente, e ele tentou segurar os resquícios do elo telepático viciante – porém sem sucesso.

Parecia que ele estava deitado em uma aconchegante e cálida cama e que alguém tinha afastado os cobertores, expondo-o ao ar frio e seco. Ou ao inverno – porque assim de dramática era a diferença - indo do doce esquecimento à água gélida.

Agora que Erik tinha provado do verdadeiro sabor de fundir-se no outro, de tornar-se perfeitamente unido com alguém no nível mental mais profundo, ele sentiu que estava congelando e era como se sua mente estivesse chorando baixinho pela súbita solidão e quietude.

Mas por mais que ele lutasse, Erik podia sentir sua mente recuando através do link e deslizando de volta para dentro da sua própria cabeça.

Ele começou a sentir seus próprios membros e a pele de forma mais acentuada, passando a sentir os lençóis da cama sob si. Erik não se lembrava de ter se deitado nela, ou por quanto tempo estava lá. Ele abriu os olhos com esforço, e pareceu estranho enxergar normalmente de novo. O mundo real retornou como um lugar maçante e não convidativo, e Erik podia sentir todas as suas inseguranças e emoções sombrias voltando ao seu lugar habitual no peito e na mente. A raiva queimando pela Chimera, a confusão e o desgosto dos seres humanos, suas emoções misturadas em relação a Charles, tudo voltando a inundá-lo. Ele tornou-se incompleto novamente, rachado e danificado.

A visão de Erik reentrou em foco preguiçosamente, e ele teve que aguardar um momento antes de poder, de fato, situar-se adequadamente.

A primeira coisa que notou foi que a luminária de cabeceira ainda estava ligada, o mundo ao seu redor mergulhado em escuridão. Ainda chovia, agora mais forte que antes. Erik suspirou e percebeu que, na verdade, estava estendido na cama e que Charles estava deitado ao seu lado. Muito perto. Erik podia sentir a fragrância fraca de seu cabelo - como sempre, cheirava a maçãs. Erik sentia o cabelo dele fazendo-lhe cócegas. Ele afastou a cabeça a fim de focar seus olhos apropriadamente, e deu uma melhor olhada em Charles. Charles estava imóvel, seu cabelo desalinhado espalhava-se pelo lençol, e seus olhos estavam fechados. Sua respiração era lenta, porém regular, e Erik poderia dizer que ele estava dormindo.

Provavelmente essa era a razão de a conexão ter desaparecido. Afinal, era Charles que estava ativando-a.

De alguma forma, foi muito comovente saber que sua conexão fora desfeita por causa disso, por Charles simplesmente ter adormecido – e não devido a ter rejeitado Erik ou o expulsado.

A chuva bateu na janela – devia ser a hora mais escura da noite.

Subitamente, Erik sentiu que esse era um momento muito íntimo o qual lhe fora permitido testemunhar. Poder estar ali parecia um sinal de confiança, ainda que Charles estivesse dormindo. Erik poderia facilmente feri-lo, ou até mesmo matá-lo, se assim o quisesse. Não que ele faria tal coisa nem em um milhão de anos. Mas perceber que ele tinha esse poder sobre Charles fazia-o sentir-se inebriado.

As pessoas _não_ confiavam em Erik. Era simples assim.

E Erik não era tolo de se ofender com isso. Ele não tinha sido exatamente a pessoa mais confiável. Ele quebrou muitas promessas e enganou mais pessoas do que podia se lembrar. Manipulou e mentiu. Uma e outra vez.

Então, estar aqui, na enorme mansão, sendo a única pessoa ao lado de Charles, fazia Erik sentir como se houvesse conquistado um pouco da sua confiança.

Só o fato de Charles ter-lhe permitido entrar em sua mente calou fundo em Erik, e ele não podia deixar de se sentir orgulhoso.

Ele foi o único com quem Charles fez isso. Nem mesmo Moira, Raven ou Hank tinham experimentado, Erik podia assegurar. Isso foi algo apenas entre eles, algo único.

E, talvez, o motivo deveu-se ao fato de ambos estarem tão quebrados e asfixiadoramente solitários. Talvez fosse devido a isso que acontecera. Eles se sentiram isolados e abandonados, e Charles estava em um abismo muito escuro com a sua dor. Ele estava sofrendo e de luto, e embora tentasse disfarçar, Erik vira a sua dor e sofrimento através do link. Era quase incrivelmente forte e agonizante.

Talvez, então, sua fusão tivesse sido desesperada e um tanto carente mas, no fim, não importava.

Ele foi o único a quem Charles deixou entrar, apesar de tudo.

Erik contemplou Charles por um momento no quarto escuro. Ele podia sentir as últimas ondulações de sua conexão desvanecendo-se, deslizando para trás no link. Erik se sentiu cru e incompleto, e ele quase lamentou a perda da conexão.

Mas ele não acordou Charles. O que Erik poderia mesmo dizer? Ou fazer? Como ele poderia colocar em palavras ou expressar como... como a fusão o fez se sentir? O quão infinito e perfeito foi?

Só então Erik reparou que a mão de Charles estava deitada em seu pescoço, logo acima de seu pulso. Deve ter deslizado para lá quando a conexão foi cortada. Erik tentou mover-se lentamente, estendendo a mão para o pulso de Charles e enroscando seus dedos em torno dele, erguendo-o cautelosamente para, em seguida, depositá-lo com cuidado na cama. Charles, felizmente, não acordou, embora seus dedos tremessem um pouco.

Erik congelou por um momento.

Ele mal podia acreditar que, depois de todos esses anos, ambos acabariam aqui.

Erik lembrou todos os anos da sua prisão na cela acolchoada, como ele temia que Charles tivesse morrido em algum momento durante o tempo em que estivera trancafiado lá dentro. Ele sentiu como se essa fosse a única razão possível para que Charles continuasse afastado.

Mas, para sua surpresa, Erik não conseguia mais sentir sua velha amargura para com Charles.

Ela simplesmente... desaparecera.

E era difícil para Erik conceber que... ele não sabia o que fazer. Se ele não tinha raiva, ou amargura, se não sentia ódio por Charles, o que restava? Como ele poderia seguir em frente, agora que sua velha culpa dissolveu-se, agora que eles finalmente fizeram as pazes – ao menos, estavam tentando – e sentiam-se diferentes em relação a um e ao outro? E não de uma forma destrutiva, odiosa? Como Erik poderia seguir em frente com a memória da fusão, com seus novos pontos de vista sobre Charles?

Erik não estivera em uma situação como essa em muito, muito tempo.

Ele poderia ter função se não houvesse qualquer raiva para alimentá-lo? Como ele poderia se adaptar a algo que não foi construído do ódio?

Erik suspirou. Seus pensamentos estavam girando, e sua mente ainda ansiava pela conexão, mas ele sabia que agora não era o momento para isso.

Então, calmamente, Erik forçou-se a sentar. Ele podia sentir uma pontada de consciência sonolenta partindo do final do link de Charles, mas rapidamente desapareceu quando Erik ficou parado e aguardou por um tempo.

Erik sentiu-se tonto ao levantar-se e teve que buscar apoio na parede.

Por um momento apenas, Erik se permitiu fechar bem os olhos, brincando com a idéia de fugir da mansão e ir tão longe quanto podia. Parecia tentador, pois Erik não tinha certeza de como viver e ser a partir de então. Ele quase se arrependia de ter experimentado a fusão, porque a partir de agora ele a cobiçaria para sempre. Ele simplesmente sabia que nada que o mundo pudesse oferecer se igualaria. Nada poderia ser tão perfeito e completo e divino.

Nada no passado de Erik ou nos anos vindouros jamais poderia coincidir com Charles Xavier e Erik sabia disso, tão aterrorizado quanto fascinado ele percebia.

Ele sentiu como se houvesse perdido algum tipo de batalha; como se, simplesmente, não tivesse mais energia para combater. E como se não tivesse qualquer chance de sair-se vitorioso.

E então, Erik finalmente acreditou que pudesse chegar o dia em que ambos trabalhariam juntos para alcançar grandes coisas, como suas versões futuras o fizeram. Mesmo que o futuro tivesse sido apagado - e ele estava muito ciente do fato de que não havia nenhuma garantia de que ambos viveriam tempo suficiente para envelhecer. Mas, no que dependesse dele, nenhum dos dois iria a lugar nenhum tão cedo. Ele, afinal, não fazia o tipo que se rendia sem lutar, e tinha pena dos pobres humanos que tentassem prejudicar Charles mais uma vez. Erik iria dilacerá-los e pintar o chão com seu sangue, sem pestanejar. Talvez, Raven estivesse certa o tempo todo e ele _fosse_ possessivo com as coisas que realmente lhe importavam, mas Erik nunca tinha sido um fã de semântica. Ele só sabia que quem quisesse chegar em Charles, teria que passar por ele primeiro.

Não pelo fato de Charles se tornar perigoso caso usasse seus poderes de forma errada e não porque ele poderia ser útil para Erik. Isso pode ter sido no início, quando Erik fora até ele para resgatá-lo dos laboratórios da Chimera. Não mais. Não... não, realmente.

Erik dirigiu-se silenciosamente à porta. Ele lançou um último olhar para a sala, antes de desligar o interruptor metálico da luminária de cabeceira, com um movimento distraído do seu poder. A sala mergulhou em trevas, mas Erik ainda podia sentir a sua ligação cantarolando baixinho, mesmo na escuridão e com a distância entre eles.

Ela fez Erik sentir-se menos sozinho.

Vagarosamente ele virou-se, roçando a parede suavemente enquanto saia.

* * *

Quando a manhã chegou, Erik começou a andar pela sala de estar.

Ele dormiu em um dos pequenos quartos como Charles havia sugerido, porém desde que acordou havia um sentimento muito ruim na boca do estômago.

Erik pressentia que estava prestes a acontecer e, muito em breve, ele não gostava do fato de não ter visto o menor traço de Leap - ou de Frost, frise-se – há um bom tempo. Além disso, Erik sentiu-se nervoso por ter que enfrentar Charles também. Sua fusão tinha sido tão intensa e íntima que ele realmente não sabia como isso poderia afetar as coisas entre os dois. Por fim, ficou tão distraído fazendo planos em relação à Irmandade que nem notou Charles entrar na sala. Ele estivera lá por um tempo antes de Erik o ver pelo canto do olho.

Os passos de Erik vacilaram ao se virar. Charles estava distante e tinha um olhar indecifrável no rosto, e Erik não sabia exatamente como agir com ele. Para seu alívio, porém, Erik notou que os olhos de Charles não estavam tão vermelhos e cansados como estiveram durante tantas semanas. Charles tinha pesadelos constantes e ainda se esgotava muito facilmente. Agora, parecia que havia conseguido algum descanso apropriado, e se isso deveu-se à fusão, Erik sentia uma onda de orgulho.

Por um momento, eles apenas se olharam através do espaço vazio.

Então, Charles se aproximou e Erik sentiu-se cada vez mais nervoso. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça em modo de saudação. Charles chegou ao seu lado, lá parou, e, em seguida, colocou a mão em seu colo, olhando para Erik.

A estranha tensão rastejou novamente entre eles, ainda que o tom e a sensação fossem mais crucialmente diferentes que nunca. Erik não sabia do que era feito, ou quais tipos de camadas existiam, mas não era totalmente desconfortável ou tenso.

\- Parou de chover – Erik disse simplesmente, porque não poderia dizer qualquer outra coisa.

 _Sim_ , Charles respondeu. Ele inclinou a cabeça e estudou o semblante de Erik. _Você dormiu bem?_

Erik sentiu seu rosto se contorcer um pouco.

\- Sim – respondeu, porque não sabia mais o que dizer. Ele hesitou, e quase desejou que Charles dissesse outra coisa, mas não o fez, ele apenas olhou para cima, para Erik, como se soubesse que ele estava na iminência de falar. Finalmente, Erik abriu a boca.

\- Você não estava mentindo.

Charles ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Quando você disse que... que a conexão mental pode ser intensa – disse Erik, apoiando-se no outro pé, nervosamente.

Charles deu um leve sorriso e baixou o olhar.

 _De fato._

Era quase como se ele estivesse perturbado, e isso o fez parecer muito mais jovem. Ele olhou para suas próprias mãos.

 _Você... Você se arrepende de ter me pedido para fazer?_

 _Não_ , a mente de Erik respondeu apaixonadamente antes que sua boca pudesse. Obrigou-se a acalmar e tomar um fôlego.

\- Não, não me arrependi – Ele mordeu o interior da bochecha. – Estou... – O que ele poderia dizer?

O que havia para dizer?

Como algo assim poderia ser expresso em palavras?

Erik limpou a garganta.

\- Só... Obrigado.

Ele era tão ruim nisso e sabia disso, mas simplesmente não podia evitar. Erik nunca tinha sido bom em agradecer as pessoas, e parecia sem sentido fazê-lo porque houve algo como galáxias explodindo em suas sinapses e nos rincões mais profundos da sua mente, incluindo a presença de Charles, e tinha sido magnífico demais para caber em palavras inventadas pelo homem. Então, mesmo que Erik tentasse pensar em qualquer coisa para dizer, não havia nada para ser dito.

Uma ponta de diversão emanou do final do link de Charles, como se ele sentisse o nervosismo de Erik.

No fim, Charles apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta.

Ele observou Erik por um tempo, até que algo quase como culpa obscureceu suas feições.

 _Sou grato por ouvir isso de você, Erik, eu sei que não deveria ter... feito a fusão de forma tão profunda. Foi injusto com você. Eu não deveria tê-lo deixado chegar tão longe. Temo que minhas recentes perdas emocionais me fizeram agir de forma mais imprudente que o normal, e..._

\- Pare – Erik demandou. Ele olhou atentamente para Charles. – Apenas pare. Não tente fazer de tudo isso algum tipo de abuso retorcido de sua parte, ou parecer que você se aproveitou de mim, ou me usou, ou qualquer coisa do estilo. Isso é pretensioso. Eu não sou fraco. Eu pedi que fizesse.

Erik deixou de fora a parte em que os dois pareciam precisar da fusão muito mais do que jamais poderiam admitir em voz alta. Foi carente e pegajoso demais para ser apenas experimental ou neutro. Mas, por um momento, ambos sentiram-se bem e completos e tinham sido capazes de escapar do mundo real, o que era mais do que Erik poderia ter pedido. Ambos sentiram-se totalmente expostos e crus e tão vulneráveis, mas não de uma forma ruim. Eles nunca estiveram tão próximos um do outro, não antes da fusão, especialmente de uma maneira tão essencial e significativa – nem mesmo durante todos aqueles anos em que eram mais jovens.

Algo infantil em Erik se perguntou se Charles realmente tinha feito isso apenas para sentir-se melhor - se ele poderia ter se fundido com qualquer um e optou por Erik por ele estar ali. Uma horrenda e profunda voz questionou dentro de sua mente: e se Charles não se importava realmente com ele, somente tolerando sua presença na mansão? E se Charles estava apenas tentando substituir Hank, ou agarrar-se a Erik porque ele era o único que restou?

 _Não_. Erik rapidamente afastou esses pensamentos.

Ele não era em _nada_ parecido com Hank. E jamais poderia ser. E Charles teve anos para se fundir com Hank, mas nunca o fez. E Charles nunca tinha pedido a Erik para ficar – de fato, Charles nunca tinha lhe pedido nada. Então, Erik silenciou suas inseguranças.

No lugar, obrigou a concentrar-se.

Charles olhou para cima, e seus olhos pareciam muito azuis na luz da manhã. Parecia que ele estava a ponto de discutir sobre a fusão e Erik apenas ergueu a mão.

\- Não, eu não quero ouvir. Pare de discutir comigo sobre isso – ele disse, lentamente retomando o ritmo, porque sentia-se nervoso só pelo fato de estar parado.

Charles ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo. Ele, claramente, não se incomodou em discutir e Erik estava agradecido.

Ele continuou assistindo Erik dar voltas. Depois de um tempo, ele o chamou através do link.

 _Erik._

\- Mmm? – Erik respondeu, mas estava imerso em seus pensamentos. Onde Leap poderia ter ido? E onde estava todo mundo? O que Chimera estava planejando?

 _Erik_ , Charles chamou novamente, mas ele estava muito ocupado com seus próprios pensamentos para que prestasse a devida atenção, até que Charles simplesmente aproximou-se mais e agarrou sua blusa. Ele teve que parar e recuperar o equilíbrio por um momento, até que chegou a um impasse e olhou para Charles.

Charles parecia, ao mesmo tempo, um pouco divertido e teimoso.

 _Você não estava ouvindo._

Erik piscou, e Charles soltou sua blusa.

\- Eu não estava tão distraído assim – disse, sentindo-se, porém, um pouco envergonhado.

Charles alçou a sobrancelha significativamente.

Erik sentiu-se ridículo sob esse olhar.

Os olhos de Charles estavam cheios de algo que era quase provocação.

 _Claro que não estava. Mas, de algum modo, ou era isso ou fazer de você minha marionete._

Erik bufou.

\- Você não faria isso – ele murmurou. Charles parecia estar se sentindo melhor desde a fuga dos laboratórios da Chimera, porque ele realmente sorriu para Erik, e havia nele uma tonalidade mais iluminada que o normal. Podia ter sido um sorriso cansado, mas ainda assim era vagamente divertido.

 _Eu acho que você daria um bom dançarino de salsa._

Erik suspirou rapidamente pelo nariz e apenas balançou a cabeça ante a imagem mental ridícula. Ele estava entre frustrado e divertido, mas era grato ao notar a pequena alteração no humor de Charles, como se algo dentro dele estivesse começando a se curar. Então, Erik apenas juntou-se a ele.

\- Você não ousaria – disse com orgulho e ergueu o queixo. _A menos que, em contrapartida, você queira que eu faça da sua cadeira um avião em pleno vôo,_ acrescentou. _Ela é feita principalmente de metal, lembre-se._

Erik sentia-se um pouco inseguro sobre poder ou não brincar com isso, no entanto Charles parecia não se importar. Ele continuou sorrindo para Erik.

Erik só podia encarar, os olhos brilhando. Suas piadas podiam ser ruins, mas ao menos eram algo. Era como se Charles estivesse muito mais presente na sala, como se não estivesse a mil milhas de distância, distraído, como na maior parte do tempo. Era como se o elo mental lhe desse algum tipo de esperança. Se teria a ver com o descanso apropriado ou com não se sentir mais sozinho, Erik não podia dizer. Mas os olhos de Charles estavam um pouco mais nítidos e brilhantes, e a nuvem pesada de tristeza e apatia sobre si não era mais tão escura.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

Em seguida, Charles ficou mais sério.

 _Você está preocupado, Erik. Em que está pensando?_

 _-_ Basta verificar você mesmo – Erik disse, mas Charles não o fez – como esperado –, o que foi engraçado.

 _Isso seria intrusivo de minha parte,_ disse em um tom solene.

Erik revirou os olhos.

\- Claro que seria – disse, suspirando quase afetadamente para Charles – ele era sempre tão educado... E Erik não se surpreendia nem um pouco.

Mas então ele pareceu severo e lançou um olhar para as paredes da mansão.

\- Eu estou querendo saber o que está acontecendo. Lá fora. – O sentimento ruim na boca do estômago se fez presente de novo. – Tudo está muito quieto. E, como eu disse a você quando chegamos aqui, este não é um lugar seguro para ficarmos. Precisamos nos mudar em breve.

 _Eu não vou embora, Erik._

Erik piscou em surpresa e seu queixo pendeu.

\- O quê?

Charles parecia muito calmo.

 _Eu não vou embora. Esta é a minha casa._

Erik exalou pelo nariz, as sobrancelhas franzindo.

\- Mas... Mas não podemos ficar aqui, Charles! É apenas uma questão de tempo até que eles nos encontrem.

Suas palavras pareciam não ter efeito sobre Charles. Ele olhou para Erik tão calmamente como antes.

 _Eu não vou permitir que me afastem da minha própria casa. Recuso-me a me tornar um fugitivo._

Erik abriu os braços no ar, incrédulo.

\- Então... Então você pretende apenas sentar aqui e esperar até que venham e nos matem? É esse o seu plano?! – Erik ergueu o tom subitamente.

Charles suspirou, cansado. Ele esfregou a testa como se não soubesse contornar isso.

 _Erik, por favor. Talvez haja uma solução em que todos os envolvidos possam permanecer..._

\- NÃO! – ele esbravejou, interrompendo Charles com frustração. – Você não pode... Eles quase o mataram! Eles o torturaram por meses. Eles ainda querem usá-lo ou matá-lo. Como você pode sequer pensar que há uma possibilidade de solução pacífica, Charles? Você realmente não pode ser tão ingênuo, não depois de tudo. Um banho de sangue _é_ inevitável.

 _Não creio que isso seja verdade,_ Charles simplesmente respondeu.

Erik emudeceu por um momento, incapaz de compreender se estava ouvindo direito. Ele estava a ponto de erguer a voz, em aviso, mas, em seguida, engoliu sua raiva. Ele apenas sabia que era inútil, porque Charles não iria querer ouvir seus argumentos furiosos. Erik tomou algumas pesadas respirações para acalmar-se. Ele olhou para Charles quase desesperadamente, tentando descobrir o que ele poderia fazer ou dizer para fazê-lo enxergar, perceber a real gravidade da situação.

Incerto, Erik aproximou-se e desceu ao mesmo nível dos olhos de Charles, quase ajoelhado. Ele procurou o olhar de Charles e encarou-o, suplicante. Ele engoliu em seco, seu rosto habitualmente tão controlado, pintado com todas as suas emoções.

\- Você precisa entender porque não podemos ficar aqui – disse, pronunciando cada palavra com cuidado.

Charles suspirou. De repente, ele pareceu triste.

 _Erik ... eu não vou sair. Mas_ _ **você**_ _não tem nenhuma obrigação de ficar._

Erik congelou, e ele sentiu a mágoa cortar seu peito.

\- Você quer que eu vá embora? – perguntou, com voz áspera e baixa, temendo a resposta.

 _Não, claro que não. Mas também não estou pedindo que fique. A escolha é sua, como deveria ser minha a de ficar._

Por um momento, Erik teve que fechar os olhos bem apertado, de pura frustração.

\- Você não pode deixar as pessoas fazerem sempre o que querem, Charles. Você não pode permitir que as pessoas tomem decisões tão perigosas que lhes podem custar a vida.

Agora os olhos de Charles brilhavam de paixão, e ele olhou intensamente para Erik.

 _Sim, você pode. Você sempre pode permitir que as pessoas tenham uma escolha. Eu fiz isso com você e com Raven. Mesmo que eu soubesse que a escolha dela não era boa, eu a deixei que fizesse, porque ela precisava encontrar seu próprio lugar no mundo e aprender com seus próprios erros. Fazer suas coisas, porque isso é o que ela queria, não importa o quão equivocadas eram._

Eles apenas se encaravam. Então, Charles tornou a olhar quase gentil, como se estivesse ensinando uma criança pequena. Subitamente, Charles ergueu a mão e levou-a até Erik. Ele assustou-se um pouco com o movimento repentino, mas não se afastou quando os dedos de Charles tocaram-lhe o lado do rosto, e o link chamou em resposta ao toque físico. Charles manteve sua mão lá, e olhou para Erik com paixão quase dolorosa.

 _Você não vê, Erik? Eu poderia chegar na sua mente agora, e bastaria virar e torcer coisas aqui e ali, persuadir uma idéia ou duas, mudar suas opiniões e visões de mundo. Eu poderia moldá-lo em tudo o que eu quisesse. Eu poderia fazer você concordar comigo, e você nunca seria capaz de apontar a diferença. Eu poderia levá-lo a fazer qualquer coisa que eu queira, e você não poderia me impedir. Isso sequer me tomaria muito tempo. E eu não posso dizer que não estive tentado a fazer isso uma ou duas vezes. Mas esse pensamento parece errado e doentio para você, não é? Isso porque ele É errado, Erik._

A boca de Erik abriu, e ele a fechou novamente. Ele sabia que deveria ter se afastado de Charles naquele exato momento quando ele, literalmente, tinha Erik em suas mãos, mas nem por um segundo ele encontrou qualquer razão para acreditar que estava em perigo real. Charles deixou os dedos escovarem a pele de Erik uma vez mais antes de retirá-la e pousá-la em seu colo. Finalmente, Charles abriu a boca e desta vez ele falou em voz alta:

\- Mas não é uma decisão que eu devo tomar. Eu não vou brincar de Deus, e não vou te dizer o que fazer. Eu espero o mesmo respeito de você, Erik. Deixe-me fazer o que eu quiser.

Erik resfolegou por entre os dentes.

\- Não. _Não!_ Não se isso significa deixá-lo se matar. Eu não posso permitir isso.

O silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles e ambos apenas se encaravam, os anos de desespero entre si, um querendo que o outro concordasse, mas ao mesmo tempo sabendo que não aconteceria. Dessa vez, porém, não houve qualquer ponta de raiva e amargura entre os dois, o que tornava tudo muito mais difícil. Erik estava perdido – claro, ele poderia entender o que Charles queria dizer, mas não havia um cenário sequer em que poria a vida dele em risco apenas por causa de suas crenças e ideologias. Agora sua frustração era feita de preocupação e carinho mais que ódio, como nos anos transatos.

Erik abaixou a cabeça, amaldiçoando silenciosamente em alemão.

\- O que é que eu vou fazer com você? – ele perguntou para si, e mesmo em seu tom desesperado havia um pouco de calor.

E, nesse momento, Erik sentiu falta do seu elo mais que nunca. Apesar da frustração e da irritação, ele sentiu uma onda de protecionismo tamanha em direção a Charles, pois não podia odiar o quão teimoso e cabeça-dura ele era. Isso era quem Charles era, e por mais que Erik quisesse que ambos pudessem concordar em absolutamente tudo, ele jamais desejaria muda-lo. E foi nesse instante que Erik realmente _entendeu_ o que Charles queria dizer com suas palavras anteriores - ele nunca mudaria Erik alterando sua mente. Não importa o quão fácil fosse para Charles apenas estalar os dedos e fazer com que Erik obedecesse e resolvesse todas as divergências entre ambos, Charles nunca, nunca iria fazê-lo.

E era tão difícil porque Erik compreendia a razão, e ele entendia Charles, seu passado e sua dor, e Erik não podia se esconder atrás de seu desprezo e de sua raiva nunca mais.

Era como se ele tivesse levado a si mesmo acidentalmente a colidir com Charles, de tal modo que não poderia fugir e voltar ao ponto de partida, ainda que quisesse. Erik simplesmente não podia ser Magneto quando se tratava de Charles, e ele sabia que não adiantava tentar negar isso.

E, como uma resposta aos seus pensamentos, Charles enviou uma tranquila vibração através do link. Erik olhou para cima e Charles sorriu para ele com tristeza.

Ambos apenas _sabiam_.

Eles estavam condenados a ser assim, ao que parecia.

Como o fogo e a pólvora – de um modo bom e ruim.

Ambos respiravam quase em sincronia, como na noite anterior, quando haviam se fundido.

\- Você é impossível e sabe disso - Erik disse finalmente.

 _Eu temo que devo lhe devolver o favor, Erik,_ Charles respondeu suavemente.

Erik xingou em voz alta e foi quase como uma risada. Ele não tinha rido, ao que parecia, em anos. Mas agora o riso veio naturalmente, nada nele sendo forçado ou falso.

Erik pôs-se de pé, os dedos escovando o joelho de Charles. Ele olhou para as janelas - a luz foi aumentando lentamente, mesmo que o céu estivesse cheio de nuvens cinzentas e que a qualquer momento começasse a chover. Erik decidiu que eles, realmente, precisavam de um novo esconderijo.

E como se o universo tivesse um péssimo senso de humor, esse foi o momento exato em que sentiu uma pontada de algo sombrio partindo do final do link de Charles.

\- Erik – Charles chamou, e seu tom era tão diferente e alarmado que Erik esqueceu, instantaneamente, todo o resto e virou-se.

Charles estava olhando fixamente para a direção do portão de entrada, mas a cor de seu rosto fora, ligeiramente, drenada. No mesmo instante, Erik percebeu que algo estava muito errado, e, automaticamente, pôs-se reto, os instintos em alerta.

\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou.

As sobrancelhas de Charles franziram e ele ergueu as mãos contra a sua têmpora, sua marca registrada, em gesto de concentração. Ele parecia sério, e apertou seus olhos quando se concentrou em ouvir. Então, um olhar assustado encheu seu rosto e ele virou-se para Erik, resfolegando tremulamente.

\- Tem alguém aqui. E... há muitos deles.

Erik olhou na mesma direção que Charles e projetou seu poder, tentando encontrar qualquer coisa metálica além dos grandes campos ao redor da mansão – carros, tanques, cintos, armas – e nada.

Estranhamente, ele não conseguiu encontrar nada além do que havia na paisagem.

\- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou a Charles, confuso.

Charles assentiu rapidamente.

\- Sim. Tem... tem alguma... – mas, em seguida, Charles engasgou e seu rosto se contorceu de dor e ele, instintivamente, apertou as têmporas com as mãos.

Erik podia sentir uma vaga onda de dor do final do link de Charles, e estremeceu involuntariamente. Ele se apressou.

\- Charles?

Charles piscou, opacado, tentando respirar. Ele concentrou-se muito, e Erik podia sentir fortes muros mentais repentinamente emergindo em algum lugar por trás de seu link. Erik percebeu, sem que uma palavra fosse dita, que Charles estava protegendo-os de algum tipo de ataque, do tipo telepático, e que suas barreiras mentais não tinham sido suficiente para bloqueá-lo.

\- Eles... eles tem um telepata – Charles sussurrou, e ele parecia tão tenso que Erik, automaticamente, odiou quem estava causando isso. Erik esticou suas mãos na direção de Charles, então deixou-as cair novamente, porque ele queria ajudar mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Charles estreitou os olhos e ofegou como se não pudesse respirar corretamente.

\- Erik, há muitos deles... eu mal consigo...

Erik estancou, os olhos arregalados. Se havia muitas pessoas vindo na direção na mansão, isso também significava que nenhuma delas estava usando _qualquer_ dispositivo metálico. Do contrário, Erik já teria sentido. Terror começou a se espalhar dentro dele, a adrenalina pulsando em sua corrente sanguínea. Se a Chimera estava se aproximando nesse instante, Erik não seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para impedi-los. Ele estava tão indefeso quanto... quanto um ser humano comum. Ele era impotente contra o plástico. Instantaneamente, Erik estendeu seu poder ao seu redor, vasculhando o quarto e a mansão, felizmente encontrando muito metal, e, rapidamente tentando pensar como poderia lutar valendo-se disso. Tudo, desde garfos às tubulações nas paredes, clipes, alças de aço, mesas... Erik agradeceu a cada um dos poderes divinos, que ele sabia que não existiam, por ter a mão algo com que pudesse trabalhar.

Em seguida, virou-se para Charles, que, claramente, estava lutando. Erik podia ouvir, à distância, a estranha estática dentro da mente dele – quem quer que estivesse por trás do ataque, parecia eliminar o som das vozes, como se alguém estivesse tentando abafa-las para ocultar sua existência. Era, provavelmente, o que o telepata da Chimera estava fazendo.

Erik pairou, preocupado, ao lado de Charles – ele sabia que ambos tinham que buscar algum tipo de cobertura, mas ele temia sair ainda. Erik sabia que se Charles perdesse essa luta, ambos estariam melhor mortos de qualquer jeito. Eles estariam babando horrendamente no chão e não seriam capazes de combater se outro telepata os rendesse. Erik não tinha o capacete, então poderia tornar-se um fantoche a qualquer segundo. E algo lhe dizia que se isso acontecesse, o telepata da Chimera não seria tão gentil como Charles.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Erik sentiu um real medo paralisante.

Ele amaldiçoou sua própria estupidez – os dois nunca deveriam ter ficado ali. Eles deveriam ter ido embora. Fugido. Desaparecido. Qualquer coisa.

De repente, um zumbido estranho reverberou na cabeça de Erik e ele virou-se, instantaneamente, na direção dele, arrancando os tubos metálicos mais próximos da parede, como estacas improvisadas e flutuantes junto a sua mão esquerda. Erik caminhou, cuidadosamente, entre o som e Charles.

Mas quando estava prestes a arremessar as peças de metal, pode distinguir, fracamente, uma voz familiar. Então, viu o rosto chocado de Leap surgindo no meio da sala. Por um segundo, o teletransportador ficou de pé na sala, atordoado, antes de desabar no chão.

Erik olhou surpreso por um momento, antes de correr naquela direção com cautela. Leap estava tossindo sangue no chão.

\- Magneto – ele rosnou, claramente de dor. Os olhos de Erik deslizaram para baixo, e Erik viu uma enorme faca saindo do corpo do teletransportador. Sangue se espalhava rapidamente por toda parte, e Erik sabia que o ferimento podia ser fatal se não fosse tratado imediatamente.

\- O que aconteceu? – Erik demandou.

Os olhos de Leap eram do tamanho de pratos, e ele golfou sangue mais uma vez.

\- Ele... eles têm Emma – sussurrou entrecortadamente.

O coração de Erik saltou de surpresa e pavor. Eles haviam capturado Frost? Ela pode não ser tão poderosa como Charles, mas ainda era uma telepata perigosa se se propunha. Se a Chimera realmente a tinha em seu poder, não podia significar nada de bom – eles poderiam usá-la como uma terrível arma. Erik se agachou ao lado de Leap.

\- Como? O que aconteceu?

Leap estava perdendo rapidamente a cor de seu rosto e pele. Suas palavras saíram como suspiros sangrentos.

\- Não sei. Eu mal escapei. E-eles... também têm a metamorfo azul. A m-maioria de nossos mutantes, eu acho. Estão todos... trabalhando para eles agora.

Erik sequer atreveu-se a respirar. Eles tinham Raven? E Frost? E alguns outros membros de sua Irmandade? Erik sabia que eles jamais conseguiriam convencer qualquer um deles a entrar para suas fileiras de livre vontade, possivelmente sendo capturados como Charles fora. A Chimera era descarada, e isso não deveria surpreende-lo. Mas um verdadeiro desespero começava a espalhar-se por sua mente, enquanto conhecia mais detalhes. Erik sabia que nunca poderia enfrentar a Chimera com apenas um punhado de pessoas. Não importa o quão poderosos pudessem ser.

Erik olhou atentamente para Leap.

\- Você precisa teletransportar a mim e Charles agora – disse ele, demandante, sua voz tremendo um pouco. Ele olhou para a faca saindo do corpo do telepata. – E vamos levá-lo para um hospital também.

Uma lágrima assustada escapou do canto do olho de Leap.

\- Eu não po-posso, Magneto... Eu não consigo... Mal consegui chegar até aqui. Mesmo agora estou tentando... Não funciona...

Os olhos de Erik se arregalaram quando as palavras de Leap calaram fundo.

Erik deu um aperto afiado no seu braço.

\- Você precisa fazer! Vamos todos morrer aqui se não fizer! – ele gritou para o teletransportador miseravelmente ferido.

Leap apenas balançou a cabeça em pânico.

\- Eu não posso, eu na-não posso, eu não posso! – ele gaguejou com dor, e Erik viu que ele estava dizendo a verdade.

Ele não podia se teletransportar. Ele simplesmente _não conseguia_.

Eles estavam presos aqui.

E não tinham como sair. Então, estavam aprisionados. Erik virou-se e viu Charles ainda tentando lutar contra o ataque que infligiam em ambos. Mas Erik mal podia sentir as pontadas através da telepatia de Charles. Charles estava combatendo duramente e, ao mesmo tempo, protegendo Erik do ataque.

Mas Erik não tinha nenhuma garantia de que Charles iria ganhar. Charles, depois de tudo, ainda se recuperava e não estava em condições de sofrer um ataque em seus escudos recém construídos.

Erik engoliu em seco, ansiosamente, e notou que havia um repentino nó em sua garganta.

Como as coisas puderam ter se convertido numa espiral caótica tão rapidamente?

\- Quantos são? - Erik demandou a Leap, mas ele não parecia ter ouvido. Erik ajoelhou-se e sacudiu-o, e o teleportador soltou um grito de dor. Erik estava muito abalado para ter cuidado com qualquer dano que pudesse ter sido infligido a ele agora. - Leap! Quantos deles estão lá fora?

Leap respirou irregularmente.

\- Lá fora? S-só... só a garota azul. M-mas há mais... mais chegando...

Erik quase pulou para trás. Ele se virou para Charles, pensando rápido.

\- Nós precisamos sair daqui. Se Raven está aqui, e ela está sendo controlada de alguma forma, ela é perigosa – ele falou, mais para si mesmo do que qualquer outra coisa. Erik sabia do que Raven era capaz - ele próprio a ensinara. Ela era rápida e inteligente, e poderia ser levada a matar.

\- Nós precisamos quebrar o controle que eles têm sobre ela. E sobre os outros também – disse Erik, lançando um olhar para Charles.

Os olhos de Charles piscaram para ele distraidamente, ouvindo claramente algumas de suas palavras, mas não sendo totalmente capaz de escutá-los. Erik rapidamente foi para o seu lado. Ele estava ali, respirando com dificuldade, os pensamentos girando, seu poder pronto para ser disparado.

Então, com um último empurrão mental, Charles conseguiu bloquear o atacante, e ele quase curvou-se em relevo. Ele apoiou sua mão por um momento. Erik podia sentir o ataque desaparecendo através do seu link, para seu próprio alívio, e os escudos de Charles iam perdendo a sensação de tensão. Aparentemente, Charles havia ganho este round, por enquanto.

\- Charles? - Erik perguntou, preocupação resvalando-se.

Charles respirou profundamente algumas vezes. Ele parecia cansado, mas em seguida fez um gesto vago com a mão, como se dizendo que não importava o que estava sentindo. Erik alçou uma sobrancelha e estava prestes a perguntar, sem que, contudo, tivesse a chance.

\- Raven? – perguntou Charles, sem fôlego, olhando para cima, diretamente para Erik, como se não tivesse certeza do que ouvira. Erik assentiu.

\- A Chimera está com ela. Eles estão controlando-a de alguma forma. Se ela realmente está lá fora agora, acho que é porque eles a enviaram para nos matar. - Erik lançou um olhar predatório para os muros externos. - Ela precisa ser parada.

O medo brilhou nos olhos de Charles e ele agarrou o pulso de Erik com força quase dolorosa.

\- Erik. Não! Não a machuque. Faça o que fizer, Erik, não a machuque. Ela nunca iria me machucar ou você, de propósito. Ela não tem escolha nesse caso, eu estou absolutamente certo disso. Eles a pegaram provavelmente do mesmo modo como pegaram a mim e Hank. A Chimera está controlando a mente dela de alguma forma, eu talvez possa salvá-la. Eu só preciso...

Erik interrompeu-o descuidadamente.

\- Não. É muito perigoso. Eu não vou deixa-la chegar perto de você de modo algum. – Erik sussurrou apaixonadamente. Ele lançou um rápido olhar pela sala, para certificar-se de que não havia traços de azul em nenhum lugar...

A pressão que Charles exercia em seu pulso aumentou. As lembranças de todo o incidente Trask emergiram e Charles parecia um misto de raiva e pânico.

\- Não, Erik! Não se atreva! Eu nunca vou perdoar você se a machucar! Você quase a matou em Paris. Ela tem que sobreviver a isso.

Erik estava quase pronto para refutar os fundamentos de Charles, mas ele acertou no alvo quando disse que nunca perdoaria Erik caso chegasse a matar Raven. E por mais que Erik desejasse ser indiferente a isso, algo dentro dele encolheu-se por ferir Charles tão profundamente de novo. Ele quase fora perdoado uma vez, mas se matasse Raven sabia que perderia Charles para sempre.

Erik olhou para Charles com uma máscara fria no rosto, mas por dentro ele estava arrasado.

Charles olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados, tão azuis e tão exigentes.

\- Droga, Erik! – ele disse e bateu no braço de Erik com a mão livre. Claro que não doeu – foi apenas para destacar o quão sério Charles falava. Erik não o vira tão desesperado há um bom tempo.

\- Você tem que me prometer, Erik. Dê-me sua palavra que não vai machucá-la! – Charles suspirou, seus dedos apertados ao redor de seu pulso rápido.

Erik hesitou, o coração recuperando o ritmo. Seus instintos lhe diziam para ir atrás de Raven e mata-la se o confrontasse, porque agora ela era uma ameaça real. Erik poderia ter tido alguns bons momentos com ela no passado, mas isso não o impediria de arrancar seu pescoço, sem remorso, caso ela ameaçasse algo de importante para ele. Erik sabia que Charles ficaria devastado ao saber quão facilmente ele a superou. Mas algo profundo e exigente em Erik obrigou-o a ouvir Charles, porque ele estava um pouco aterrorizado ao desapontá-lo. Charles já tinha dado alguns sinais de reconciliação com Erik depois da sua libertação da prisão durante o caso Trask, mas uma bala destinada a Raven, em Paris, acabou destruindo tudo por um longo tempo.

E agora, Erik não poderia passar por isso novamente.

Os olhos de Charles brilhavam quando ele encarou Erik.

\- Erik, eu estou te implorando.

Erik fechou os olhos por um momento - ele estivera a ponto de dizer 'não' até esse momento. Mas agora, viu-se incapaz. Como poderia, quando Charles lhe pedia assim?

\- Tudo bem – Erik sussurrou. Ele abriu os olhos, quase com raiva de si mesmo.

\- Erik?

\- Eu disse _tudo bem_. Eu estou dando minha palavra que não vou matá-la. Mas não posso prometer nada sobre feri-la - disse Erik firmemente, frustrado.

Um alívio tão autêntico e profundo espalhou-se pelo rosto de Charles, que quase fez Erik sentir-se melhor com sua decisão. Charles irradiava gratidão através de seu link, mas Erik lançou um olhar sombrio para ele.

\- Contudo, estou fazendo apenas por você, não por ela.

 _Obrigado,_ Charles disse, roçando o polegar sobre as veias no pulso de Erik e, em seguida, delicadamente deixando-o ir. Erik não conseguia parar de tremer fracamente devido ao toque.

Então, respirou profundamente e tentou encontrar sua determinação em algum lugar. Erik tentou se transformar em Magneto, porque através de seus olhos era sempre mais fácil lutar. Ele olhou para as escadas e portas da mansão, depois para Charles.

\- Nós precisamos sair desta sala, estamos muito expostos. – Em seguida, olhou para a cadeira de Charles. – No andar de cima seria melhor. Eu posso levar você.

Charles levantou uma sobrancelha. _E então me deixar totalmente incapacitado de me locomover?_

Erik pensou sobre isso, e não conseguia descobrir uma maneira qualquer de fazê-lo, rápida e eficazmente.

\- Certo... Então ficamos aqui embaixo – disse ele, em voz baixa, mais uma vez olhando em volta, desconfiado. Nesse instante, ele odiava mais do que nunca o fato de Charles não poder andar, porque isso tornaria as coisas menos complicadas. Erik mordeu o lábio.

\- Raven chegará aqui primeiro, mas é só questão de tempo antes que os outros apareçam. Existe alguma maneira de nós escaparmos?

Charles pensou sobre isso por um tempo, então balançou a cabeça.

 _Eu não creio. Há, naturalmente muitos carros, dois helicópteros e um avião particular, mas Hank era o único que sabia voar neles, e eu não acho que os carros sejam rápidos o bastante._

Em qualquer outra situação, Erik teria ficado surpreso com a enorme quantidade de veículos caros de Charles, mas agora não havia tempo para refletir sobre isso.

\- Bem. Certo – disse Erik rapidamente e limpou a garganta, o coração batendo célere. – O que quer que façamos precisamos, antes, ir para outro lugar – disse e fez um gesto para os quartos a sua esquerda. Charles virou-se para o corredor até que percebeu Leap. Empatia e preocupação espraiando-se em seu rosto. Ele, provavelmente, não teve tempo de prestar atenção ao jovem teletransportador surgindo na grande sala de estar durante o ataque telepático.

\- Nós precisamos ajuda-lo – disse Charles, demandante.

Erik apenas balançou a cabeça furiosamente.

\- Não há tempo. Precisamos sair daqui agora.

 _Nós NÃO vamos deixa-lo morrer aqui, Erik._

Erik lançou um olhar frustrado para Charles.

\- Ele está quase morto, Charles. E a Chimera não vai feri-lo mais, seria desperdício de balas. De qualquer maneira, ele vai morrer se não receber ajuda médica.

Charles transformou o nervosismo em uma parada completa, cruzando os braços e lançando um olhar teimoso, indicando que não iria a lugar nenhum até que ele ajudasse Leap. Erik revirou os olhos e jogou os braços para o ar.

\- Ah, qual é, Charles!

Charles parecia mais exigente do que Erik já vira há um longo, longo tempo.

 _Pegue-o, Erik, ou eu farei com que o faça._

As sobrancelhas de Erik cerraram-se. Charles raramente soava assim, e ele nunca ameaçou tomar o controle a menos que realmente quisesse dizer isso - mesmo que Erik não estivesse tão surpreso com o desejo dele de salvar Leap. Estúpido, altruísta Charles.

\- Nós estamos perdendo um tempo precioso! – Erik disse desesperadamente, uma vez mais olhando para o quarto a sua volta.

 _Erik_ , Charles enviou. _Estou falando sério._

Claro que Erik _sabia_ que ele estava falando sério. É claro que ele sabia que Charles não deixaria um mutante inocente, irmão de sina, ficar para trás. No fim, ele correu até Leap e agarrou-o – não muito suavemente – e carregou o jovem teletransportador gemendo de dor durante o processo. Em seguida, Erik voltou e Charles começou a se mover novamente. Erik apenas revirou os olhos – o sangue de Leap estava respingando nele. Não que Erik achasse que Leap merecia isso – ele _foi_ um jovem mutante bastante útil e suportável, mas em uma situação como esta ele não era sua prioridade.

Quando finalmente chegaram em um dos quartos que tinha paredes um pouco mais reforçadas, Erik dirigiu-se até a cama mais próxima e depositou Leap lá, o jovem teletransportador gritou de dor. Erik sabia que eles não deveriam retirar a faca porque, provavelmente, era a única coisa que ainda mantinha a maior parte do sangue dentro e Leap, vivo.

Charles moveu-se para o lado da cama, dando um aperto compassivo no ombro de Leap. Erik olhou para ele - Charles parecia tão carinhoso, tão gentil quando pegou um travesseiro e arrumou-o debaixo da cabeça de Leap. Erik nunca poderia entender como alguém podia ter tanta paciência e sincera boa vontade para com os outros. Contudo, ele não pode se dedicar a pensar mais no assunto uma vez que seu pé escorregou um pouco. A princípio, pensou que era sangue, mas quando Erik deu uma olhada melhor ele podia ver os traços de água da chuva no chão lamacento.

Erik girou em seus calcanhares, olhando o quarto.

\- Alguém esteve aqui. Raven esteve aqui – Erik rosnou, sentindo-se de repente agitado. Charles ergueu os olhos e então levou os dedos à têmpora, concentrando-se fortemente.

 _É... é estranho. O telepata que me atacou mal se retirou há pouco. Acho que foi Emma Frost, mas não posso ter certeza e ainda posso sentir os grupos Chimera aproximando-se da casa. Mas seus pensamentos não parecem como os que as pessoas têm; eles parecem abafados...? Distantes? Quase mecânicos. Eu não posso explicar isso. Tem algo errado com suas mentes, eles não parecem... vivos. Pode ser que estejam sob um controle bem maior do que eu pensei anteriormente._

Charles olhou para Erik. Lentamente, a tristeza espalhou-se por seu rosto. Ele parecia estar incerto sobre dizer as próximas palavras.

 _E Erik ... eles são quase todos mutantes._

Erik olhou para ele e a raiva começou a borbulhar em algum lugar dentro dele. A Chimera tinha _mutantes_ lutando por eles? Descrença e aversão propagaram-se por sua face.

\- Eles... A Chimera sequestrou mutantes e os transformou em seus soldados?

Charles balançou a cabeça, parecendo triste.

Então, eles tinham mais pessoas do que apenas Raven ou Frost. Eles tinham um pequeno exército. A Chimera tinha parado de matar mutantes porque queria usá-los como bombas suicidas antes disso. Erik sentiu-se mal.

\- Estão controlando-os mentalmente e fazendo-os voltar-se uns contra os outros. Esses bastardos! – ele sussurrou.

É claro que eles fizeram o mesmo antes, mas não nessa escala. Não de uma maneira tão retorcida, devastadora.

Leap gemia de dor e a atenção de Charles foi atraída para ele, enquanto ele tentava colocar algo contra sua ferida e aplicar pressão.

Erik respirou fundo pelas narinas. Ele queria matar cada pessoa da Chimera. Ele não se importava quanto tempo levaria ou o que ele tinha que fazer, mas ele o faria. Ele abateria cada um deles. Eles teriam que testemunhar sua vingança.

Isso falava a gritos da crueldade da Chimera por ter enviado Raven para assassiná-los.

Erik não quis saber como ou por que a tinham capturado, ou como faziam para controla-la, mas ele sabia que ela não devia ser subestimada. Erik abriu a palma da mão e puxou um tubo de metal de dentro da parede. A parede rachou e quebrou sem esforço, e um barulho alto encheu a sala por um momento. Mas, em seguida, o pedaço de tubo voo para a mão de Erik, e ele apertou-a com satisfação. Ele se sentia muito melhor ao ter algum tipo de arma consigo.

Ele tentou adivinhar o plano da Chimera. Por que ela atacou Charles telepaticamente e depois simplesmente desistiu? Não fazia o menor sentido. Eles atacariam em breve novamente? Ou Charles atacaria o outro telepata – Frost, se fosse ela mesmo? Não parecia provável.

Tudo o que Erik sabia era que Charles ficaria vulnerável se ele fosse atacado novamente, porque ele teria que se concentrar no atacante e não em seu entorno. E Leap não tinha utilidade nesse momento. Erik não podia deixá-los sozinhos por um segundo, porque ele era o único que poderia oferecer qualquer resistência em uma luta física.

\- Charles, você pode quebrar o controle sobre a mente de Raven? – perguntou Erik, calculando.

Charles ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

 _Eu não tenho certeza. Eu mal consigo sentir a presença dela. Se eu não soubesse que ela já está aqui, não seria capaz de encontrá-la. Ela está em algum lugar da casa, mas sua mente está embaralhada, como um rádio com interferência. Não parece ela. Eu posso... Eu só posso ouvir o eco da sua mente, não realmente o que está dentro da sua cabeça. É como se algo estivesse bloqueando._

Erik endireitou os ombros.

\- Você quer dizer algo como o meu velho capacete velho? – ele não gostou de mencioná-lo, mas também não podia evitar.

 _Sim, algo similar. Eu não sei se o bloqueio mental tem sido feito por um telepata ou se é algo diferente._

Erik tentou pensar fria e rapidamente. Eles não tinham muitas opções. Não podiam escapar da casa com Raven nela. Mas se eles esperassem, os outros mutantes mentalmente controlados poderiam chegar à mansão. Eles seriam mortos se fossem lá fora, e esconder-se em um porão, sótão ou no telhado seria simplesmente estúpido.

Eles não tinham outra escolha senão lutar. Erik tinha contado com Leap e o teletransporte por tempo demais.

Erik engoliu em seco.

\- Eles sabem que você é um telepata poderoso, Charles. Eles não querem assumir qualquer risco com isso, então devem ter algo que os mantém reunidos. Raven e os outros mutantes não fariam nada disso sem ser manipulados – disse, pensando em voz alta.

Ele considerou deixar Leap ali, levar apenas Charles consigo e, em seguida, correr como se não houvesse amanhã. Mas sendo Charles incapacitado de correr sozinho, ou andar, ou mesmo ficar de pé sem ajuda iria atrasá-los muito e Erik sabia que poderia ser muito arriscado.

Era como se tudo o que ele tentasse articular desse contra a parede.

Erik sentiu sua voz forçada, com raiva e desespero.

\- E quanto ao Cérebro? Ou assumir as mentes dos chefes da Chimera? Os que estão organizando este ataque e dando os comandos?

Charles apenas balançou a cabeça.

 _Eu acho que o telepata deles – a pessoa que estava nos laboratórios comigo - está protegendo o círculo mais interno. São muito inteligentes para vir aqui abertamente._

Erik sentiu vontade de socar uma parede - nada parecia funcionar. Ele teve que se forçar a ficar quieto e não culpar Charles por isso – mas ele ainda sabia que ambos poderiam estar agora a milhas de distância da mansão se tivesse saído mais cedo.

 _Erik, desculpe interrompê-lo mas a Chimera teria nos encontrado cedo ou tarde. Era só questão de tempo._

Erik olhou para Charles.

\- Mas em um esconderijo poderíamos ter reunido nossas forças e planejado nosso ataque primeiro – disse ele, sem ser capaz de ocultar sua amargura.

Charles balançou a cabeça.

 _Não, isso nunca teria acontecido. Se eles têm Raven e Emma Frost, eles devem ter outros mutantes também. Como Leap disse, os membros da sua Fraternidade estão lá fora também, Erik._

Erik começou a perceber o quão certo Charles estava. Ele sentiu uma pontada de culpa vindo do final do link de Charles.

 _Se você quiser ficar com raiva, Erik, fique de mim. Eu fui o único que deu a Chimera os rostos deles e seus nomes, nos laboratórios. Essa é a razão de terem conseguido caçá-los._

\- Cale-se, Charles. Nós já passamos por isso. Não foi culpa sua – Erik retrucou. Ele olhou para porta a fora, tentando ver ou ouvir qualquer coisa fora do comum.

Leap estivera muito quieto e Erik clinicamente concluiu que o jovem teletransportador podia morrer em breve. Outra vítima da guerra, ele pensou consigo mesmo caladamente. A discordância de Charles cravava seu link, porém Erik não tinha tempo de lamentar um mutante morrendo. Eles estavam próximos de perder suas vidas, depois de tudo.

 _Erik, eu acho que Raven está tentando se esgueirar até a sala,_ Charles disse de repente.

\- Ela está perto? – perguntou Erik, silenciosamente, para o caso dela estar em qualquer lugar a uma distância audível.

Charles tinha um olhar concentrado no rosto.

 _No andar de cima... eu acho. Ela está esperando por algo._

Erik sorriu sombriamente, satisfeito.

\- Pelos outros. Claro, ela não se atreve a vir sozinha.

Poucos segundos passaram-se rápidos, e o sorriso de Erik desapareceu quando ele se preparou. O ar estava pesado até para respirar. Charles hesitou antes de falar.

 _Erik, talvez a sua melhor oportunidade poderia ser a de ir e encontrá-la. Expulsá-la se preciso for, mas apenas tirá-la do caminho para que possamos sair. Temos que tentar escapar, pelo menos. Dessa forma, poderíamos ter uma chance de sobreviver e evitar um banho de sangue._

Erik estava pronto para discordar imediatamente, porque ele não gostava da idéia de deixar Charles sozinho, nem mesmo por um momento. Mas, novamente, ele também sabia que esperar o pequeno exército de mutantes chegar não era uma boa opção. Eles estavam perdendo preciosos segundos.

\- Não vou deixa-lo aqui – afirmou Erik com calma, ele realmente não quis sentir.

 _Você sabe que essa é a melhor chance que temos._

 _-_ Talvez, mas não vou correr o risco.

 _Sinto muito, Erik, mas acho que os riscos são um pouco altos agora. Não deixe que minha presença prejudique seu julgamento normal nessas situações._

Erik olhou para Charles e sentiu a dúvida rastejando em sua mente. Não importa o quanto ele tentasse moldar a situação em sua cabeça, tudo o que Charles dizia fazia sentido. E eles realmente não tinham muito tempo para pensar sobre isso. Por mais que Erik odiasse, ele não podia fazer nada exceto concordar com ele. Ele sabia que os outros mutantes logo estariam ali, e então o inferno os acompanharia. Seu coração batia celeremente e suas veias estavam bombeando adrenalina. Ele queria muito sair e queria que o fizessem em segurança.

Durante alguns longos e pesados segundos, Erik percebeu que, se ele fosse atrás de Raven agora, ele ainda poderia conseguir algum tipo de vantagem. Era a sua melhor chance.

\- Tudo bem – disse Erik, com voz firme – Vou... vou tentar encontra-la. Mas se alguma coisa acontecer, eu quero dizer qualquer coisa, você deve me chamar, Charles. É a sua vez de me dar a sua palavra – ele disse, demandante.

Charles assentiu.

Erik olhou para a porta, em seguida para Charles.

Ele precisava ir.

Mas, de alguma forma, seus pés estavam colados ao chão.

Erik engoliu em seco, tentando ignorar sua preocupação crescente e as nuvens de perigo de vida que pairavam sobre eles. Mas ele não tinha tempo; ele tinha que ir. Então, ambos poderiam sair e teriam uma chance de escapar.

Erik, instintivamente, deu um passo na direção de Charles, os dedos se contraindo e as mãos quase o tocando.

Nesse curto instante, Erik percebeu o quanto ele realmente se importava com Charles. Era uma realização fugaz e estranha que o atingiu como uma maré. Todo o seu corpo era como fogo, pronto para a luta, mas ele não era impulsionado pelo ódio e pela raiva, como o foi em todos os anos passados. Ele sempre se sentiu forte porque agia um pouco sem emoção, e ele se deleitou com a sua própria crueldade. Mas agora, ele era impulsionado pelo desejo de proteger e preservar, e Erik percebeu que não havia muita coisa que não faria por Charles. Afinal, ele tinha se fundido no outro, e ainda se lembrava dos ecos da mente brilhante de Charles e de sua conexão na noite anterior. Erik ainda clamava por esse contato e ele ansiava pela forma como sentiu-se em torno de Charles. Charles o fez sentir-se mais vivo – orgulhoso, importante e poderoso de todas as maneiras certas, não apenas por causa de sua capacidade de matar e mentir. Charles era a pessoa mais extraordinária que Erik conhecera e naqueles poucos segundos em que seus olhos fecharam, Erik sentiu-se privilegiado por conhece-lo.

E Erik sentiu-se tão diferente de si mesmo ao pensar assim... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele também sentiu-se mais honesto do que tinha sido em anos, e não sabia o que pensar a respeito. Mesmo que ainda houvesse muitas coisas complexas e comprometidas entre eles – não havia como negar isso. Charles poderia fazê-lo arremessar-se nas paredes, mas Erik realmente não esperava nada menos.

Em qualquer outra ocasião, ele teria se sentido estranho, mas agora Erik estendia sua mão na direção de Charles sem nem mesmo saber porquê. Os olhos de Charles piscaram quando ele olhou para sua mão, e, lentamente, tocou-a com a sua também, hesitante a princípio. Como se ele apenas sentisse que Erik precisava disso. Por um breve momento, eles curvaram seus dedos em torno dos pulsos de um e outro, num aperto tanto firme quanto suave. Não era um aperto de mão e não era como se eles estivessem de mãos dadas. Ambos estavam tocando a pele sobre seus pulsos, para sentir o pulso um do outro, as veias e corrente sanguínea do outro, do seu link agitado com a vida uma vez mais, como uma pintura viva, antes de Erik partir.

A ameaça de morte estava suspensa sobre suas cabeças, mas isso era uma promessa de outro tipo.

Muito mais sensações foram compartilhadas naqueles poucos segundos do que jamais poderiam ter feito com palavras.

 _Tenha cuidado, Erik_ , disse Charles.

 _Você é o único aqui que deve ser cuidadoso. Se acontecer alguma coisa, me chame imediatamente_ , Erik disse, e então seu contato se desfez.

Erik seguiu em direção à porta, olhando para ela com cautela.

\- Eu voltarei – disse ele. Antes de se virar, pegou um último vislumbre de Charles e de como seus olhos pareciam através do espaço vazio, e era como se imagem tivesse algum estranho senso de finalização, queimando as retinas de Erik. Era provavelmente a sensação de perigo causando isso, Erik pensou consigo mesmo. Contudo, em seguida, saiu pela porta e disparou em corrida.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Assim que Erik pisou no corredor, correu em direção à escada e arrancou tudo que era feito de metal a sua passagem, fazendo-os flutuar atrás de si.

\- Mystique! – Erik gritou, porque não tinha tempo para jogos. Ele desacelerou a marcha um pouco e, em seguida, subiu as escadas, checando o espaço em seu entorno. – Eu sei que você não teve escolha. Mas se você quer lutar, luta terá.

Seus passos ecoavam pelas paredes.

\- Vamos, não me deixe esperando.

Não houve resposta. Erik checou os arredores com cuidado e também levou um momento ouvindo o link, mas nada havia se alterado com Charles.

Todos os sentidos de Erik estavam ligados ao máximo e seu coração batia rápido, bombeando adrenalina.

Erik e seu pequeno exército de peças metálicas chegaram ao final das escadas e ele olhou em volta cautelosamente, plantando seus pés firmemente no chão de madeira. Ele examinou as sombras e a mobília. Seu corpo inteiro antecipava a luta, e ele ansiava para entrar em ação.

Erik deu mais alguns passos cuidadosos. Ele estava dolorosamente ciente do fato de que Raven conhecia a mansão melhor que ele – ela havia morado lá com Charles quando crianças. Erik também tinha visto a partir das memórias de Charles. Assim, ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar e parecer com qualquer um - ou, provavelmente com qualquer coisa, se ela quisesse camuflar-se no cenário. Mas Erik tinha uma vantagem - ele sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que se Raven quisesse ir lá embaixo ela teria que usar as escadas, porque descer levava mais tempo que saltar. E Erik assumiu que era para onde ela estava indo.

Então Erik esperou. Subitamente, a mansão parecia um lugar pouco convidativo e sufocante, como se fosse assombrada.

Segundos se arrastaram.

A respiração de Erik era rápida e superficial.

Ele projetou uma fração de seu poder, tentando sentir e encontrar quaisquer indícios de uma arma em algum lugar. Para sua irritação, Erik não conseguiu rastrear nada, mas, uma vez mais, ele sabia que a Chimera usava armas de plástico com um propósito. Como uma saudação pessoal ao grande Magneto, que deixara a sua sede esmagada como um castelo de cartas e quase os destruíra.

Eles não estavam arriscando. Erik teria se sentido honrado se a situação não fosse tão perigosa e se ele não estivesse em menor número.

E, infelizmente, Erik não se sentia muito parecido com Magneto. Ele não tinha a sua Fraternidade apoiando-o e estava só. Também não conseguia mais ser descuidado e insensível, lutando mecanicamente como costumava fazer, porque agora ele tinha alguém a quem tentava proteger além de si mesmo. Ser egoísta era fácil. Ser descuidadamente cruel era como um instinto. Mas tentar proteger alguém era algo que Erik não tinha feito em anos. Claro que ele defendeu seu próprio grupo quando necessário, mas ele não pensaria duas vezes em deixá-los morrer se a situação o exigisse.

Contudo, mesmo agora quando Erik não se sentia tão calmo e forte como suponha que Magneto estaria, um lobo ainda dormia nele e ele estava pronto para rasgar gargantas se preciso. Ele desafiava qualquer um a tentar pô-lo à prova.

Os longos segundos tiquetaqueando pareceriam durar uma eternidade.

 _Tique, taque, tique, taque._

Erik olhou em volta, frustrado, as mãos tremendo ligeiramente.

\- Raven, eu sei que você não quer realmente matar a mim ou Charles. A Chimera está obrigando-a a fazer isso. - Erik gritou, porque não podia suportar o silêncio. Ele não obteve resposta.

Talvez ele pudesse atraí-la.

\- É como em Paris novamente, não é? – Erik disse, diversão sombria escorrendo em seu tom de voz. – Mas agora você está tentando assassinar seu próprio irmão, e não Trask.

Erik cerrou os dentes.

\- E isso não vai acontecer. Você nunca terá sucesso. Não importa quais pensamentos eles colocaram na sua cabeça.

O completo silêncio estava se tornando sinistro, e Erik sentia-se cada vez mais nervoso.

\- Não seja estúpida, Mystique! Se você quer chegar em Charles, você tem que passar por mim primeiro. Não adie o inevitável.

O coração de Erik batia forte contra sua caixa torácica, o metal ao seu redor tinindo como uma canção de guerra silente.

Então, subitamente, ele ouviu um suave som repicando as suas costas e girou nos calcanhares como um trovão, apenas para que seus joelhos fossem brutalmente chutados antes que ele pudesse reagir com suficiente rapidez. Então, tudo culminou em violência.

Erik gritou e perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo ao chão, e viu um flash rodopiante azul sobre si. Erik mordeu o lábio e atraiu para si os objetos metálicos mais próximos com um hábil puxão. Só no último segundo, ele lembrou de sua promessa a Charles, então escolheu uma das peças de tubulação mais simples e atirou na direção de Raven. Erik pode detectar, para sua surpresa, o vislumbre de um capacete de aparência estranha sobre a cabeça dela.

Para seu horror, ele rapidamente percebeu que parecia uma vaga réplica de seu próprio capacete, o qual fora obtido de Shaw.

Uma lembrança lampejou na memória de Erik - ele havia se desfeito de seu capacete logo após ter resgatado Charles dos laboratórios. Ele tinha certeza de que o deixou do lado de fora da sede da Chimera, e podia lembrar-se vividamente de como tinha jogado o capacete contra o concreto, abandonando-o na pressa em meio ao caos.

Ele havia deixado seu capacete para Chimera.

Ele o havia _deixado para eles_ , como em uma bandeja de prata, para ser usado e transformado em réplicas.

Erik amaldiçoou-se efusivamente, porque ele não era estúpido: não custou muito perceber que a Chimera conseguira fazer réplicas do capacete de Shaw, utilizando-as como armas. Réplicas que foram usadas para controlar mutantes inocentes para se confrontarem entre si. Réplicas que faziam lavagem cerebral em pessoas.

E um deles estava na cabeça de Raven.

Mas Erik não tinha tempo para continuar essa linha de pensamento, quando Raven gritou de dor após o tubo atingi-la e saltou à distância. Suas acrobacias eram tão impressionantes como sempre, mas Erik realmente não poderia apreciá-las nesse momento. Raven afastou-se do tubo, e Erik jogou todos os tipos de outros objetos contra ela. Mais uma vez, ela se esquivou de todos eles de forma eficaz, e seus olhos amarelos brilharam no turbilhão de um movimento.

Ela desferiu um chute forte no ombro de Erik, e se tivesse sido um pouco mais forte ela poderia ter realmente deslocado o braço inteiro. Erik mordeu o lábio quando Raven tentou estrangulá-lo, mas pegou um dos tubos no ar, agarrou-o com um punho de aço e, em seguida, o levitou em direção ao teto e ele elevou-se no ar. Raven perdeu o controle e caiu, para então girar e pegar uma arma de algum lugar, apontando-a para Erik. Imediatamente, Erik soltou a tubulação, lançando-a na direção dela bem a tempo, uma vez que a arma disparou mas a bala errou o alvo, atingindo uma parede distante.

 _Erik ?_ , veio a pergunta assustada de Charles.

Erik apenas enviou uma vaga sensação de afirmação, sem tempo de fazer nada exceto deixar que Charles soubesse que ele ainda estava vivo. Ele caiu pesadamente sobre Raven e a cabeça dela colidiu com o chão, para satisfação dele. Infelizmente, o capacete absorveu a maior parte do impacto, por isso não a nocauteou. Porém, Erik tinha a vantagem agora e imediatamente a utilizou em seu favor. Mais uma vez, ele pegou o tubo e empurrou-o, comprimindo Raven no chão, estrangulando-a no processo.

Raven engasgou e tentou se contorcer sob Erik, mas o magnetismo do tubo pressionou-a tão fortemente que a dor a fez parar. Erik tinha um de seus joelhos cravado em seu peito, aumentando a pressão tanto quanto podia.

Erik imantou outro pedaço da encanação e este voou direto para suas mãos. Ele não tinha arrependimentos, sem hesitações pretendia derrota-la rapidamente, cirurgicamente. O braço de Erik tomou velocidade e ele já estava pronto para desferir o golpe. Porém, repentinamente, Raven metamorfoseou-se – e pegou Erik totalmente desprevenido quando adquiriu a exata forma de Charles. Por um segundo fatal, Erik congelou completamente, com os olhos de Charles fixos nele lançando um olhar magoado – mas antes que Erik pudesse ignorar a ilusão e o bem sucedido jogo mental de Raven, superando o impacto por ele produzido, Raven conseguiu erguer a perna e chuta-lo violentamente nos rins, fazendo-o gritar e cair no chão. Raven reassumiu sua cor azul e desferiu outro chute nas costelas de Erik.

Erik gritou, sentindo uma ou duas de suas costelas racharem e, por um momento, a dor era tão forte que ele não podia se mover. Ele ficou lá, atordoado, arremessando metais às cegas na direção dela.

Raven, porém, desviou de tudo e soltou um assobio alto – como algum tipo de sinal. Erik piscou e olhou para cima, vendo como repentinamente um grupo de pessoas vestidas com os inconfundíveis uniformes da Chimera e capacetes semelhantes ao de Raven surgia, como que teletransportado. Raven apontou o dedo para Erik e ele gritou de dor e frustração. Erik reuniu todo o metal que ainda conseguiu encontrar – tubos de dentro da parede, quadros de pintura, parafusos, pregos – tudo o que havia, arremessando-o contra o grupo. Eles tentaram desvia e tiveram que se espalhar, mas Erik não se preocupou em olhar.

Pelo contrário, ele forçou-se a pôr-se de pé e depois mergulhou na direção da arma branca deitada no chão. No entanto, Raven rapidamente pisou nela, e Erik atraiu mais uma peça de tubo, apontando para a perna dela. Raven não teve tempo de desviar, por isso dessa vez ele acertou o golpe. Erik empurrou o tubo para frente e ele atravessou o tornozelo de Raven, e Erik sentiu um som satisfatório de carne rasgando e nervos danificados. Ele torceu o cano e esperou até ouvir o grito angustiado de Raven, porém esse nunca veio. Em vez disso, ela apenas oscilou sobre os pés, como se fosse cair, mas seu rosto permanecia estranhamente desprovido de emoção, como se ela fosse uma máquina descerebrada, treinada unicamente para matar. Como se não pudesse realmente sentir dor ou não se importasse.

Erik agora tinha certeza, com frio pavor enchendo suas entranhas, que a Chimera estava controlando os mutantes como fazia com Raven, através dos capacetes. Não havia outra explicação para sua completa obediência e luta robótica. Era como se eles não tivessem senso de autopreservação. Erik não precisava saber mais para planejar seu próximo passo - ele tentou instantaneamente tirar o capacete da cabeça de Raven usando seu poder mas, claro, a Chimera tinha sido inteligente o suficiente para fabricar o capacete com materiais completamente distintos do metal. Os poderes de Erik não poderiam causar a menor brisa ou movimento ao capacete. Erik lançou um olhar zangado para Raven, arrancando o tubo da sua perna e batendo com força em seu estômago, esperando que ela caísse e ele pudesse arrancar o capacete com as próprias mãos. Erik calculou mal a velocidade do grupo a sua retaguarda, e de repente sentiu algo duro colidindo na parte de trás da sua cabeça.

Estrelas explodiram em seus olhos e a dor nauseante encheu suas terminações nervosas.

Erik desabou no chão, lutando para não desmaiar, quando sentiu o sangue misturando-se ao cabelo e o metal que estava sob seu controle cair.

Raven se levantou, apoiou-se no corrimão da escada e pegou uma arma. Erik percebeu que se ela quisesse matá-lo agora, provavelmente conseguiria. Levaria apenas uns segundos para apontar a arma e puxar o gatilho.

\- Mystique. Raven, não. Você vai se arrepender – Erik gritou com voz rouca, como último recurso mas, para sua surpresa, Raven sequer apontou a arma para ele. Como se, a princípio, não tivesse intenção de matá-lo. Como se ele cruzasse o seu caminho e agora ela tivesse que retira-lo de lá. Raven apenas acenou para os outros, apontando para Erik e virou-se para as escadas.

Foi quando, então, Erik entrou em pânico - ela ia atrás de Charles.

Como se tivesse despertado algum poder desconhecido, Erik urrou de raiva e, de alguma forma, forçou-se a sentar. Erik quebraria o pescoço dela se tentasse machucar Charles, ao inferno com todas as promessas. Se ele tivesse que escolher entre Raven e Charles, não havia escolha a fazer. Muito embora Erik não tivesse nenhuma dúvida sobre isso – Raven não estava agindo em sã consciência, ela estava sob o total controle de alguém. Provavelmente, nem saberia que foi ela. Erik tinha certeza que ela ainda não tinha reconhecido a pessoa com quem lutava.

\- Raven! - Erik gritou, mesmo sabendo que era inútil.

Erik concentrou todos os seus poderes nas peças metálicas no seu entorno, elevando-as no ar com raiva e, em seguida, arremessando tudo o mais violentamente que podia, mesmo que se sentisse doente e desorientado pela tensão e esforço. Mas cada peça de metal guiada por Erik perdeu as partes mais cruciais, e foram poucos os que colidiram com as costas dela. Ela engasgou automaticamente, mas só diminuiu a marcha. Mesmo com o tornozelo arruinado, ela prosseguiu. Era como se ela não tivesse qualquer senso de autopreservação ou dor. Como se não se importasse com o tornozelo que arrastava, como se pudesse, mesmo em ruínas, continuar para sempre. A cada passo, o tornozelo fazendo um ruído doentio com o peso colocado sobre ele.

Ela não parou. Ela estava segurando a arma em sua mão esquerda, e ela continuou andando.

Erik tentou reagrupar o metal da escada e repetir o ataque desesperado anterior, mas depois ele também percebeu que estivera tão determinado a impedir Raven que não deu qualquer atenção ao grupo as suas costas, e, como uma resposta irônica aos seus pensamentos, ele sentiu várias mãos agarrando-o. Erik soltou um grito abafado, contorcendo-se e desferindo chutes e socos, porém havia muitas pessoas e seus reflexos eram lentos devido à pancada que havia recebido na cabeça. Seu pescoço estava pegajoso com sangue fresco deslizando.

 _Erik?_ , a voz assustada de Charles chegou. _Erik, o que está acontecendo?_

Erik quase quis gritar de alívio ao ouvir a voz de Charles, mesmo que a situação fosse tão grave.

 _Ch-Charles ..._ , ele só conseguiu balbuciar.

 _Você está ferido_ , Charles respondeu em um tom preocupado, e seu repentino protecionismo em relação a Erik atingiu-o como um poder de cura dentro da sua cabeça. _Estou indo aí._

 _NÃO. NÃO !,_ Erik respondeu enquanto ainda lutava com todas as forças que podia. Seus pensamentos estavam em pânico e frenesi ensurdecedores.

 _Raven... Ela está indo na sua direção. Você tem que fugir. Ela vai matá-lo, Charles. Fuja! FUJA!_

Os pensamentos de Charles estavam tão confusos e apressados que Erik não poderia entendê-los, e ele tinha muita distração lutando para libertar-se. Erik não podia arremessar metais contra o grupo sem correr o risco de se machucar no processo, então ele apenas ergueu as peças que conseguia e flutuou-as para perto de si, pronto para atacar a qualquer momento. Erik tentou morder, socar, chutar - qualquer coisa - para se libertar. Mas ele estava em menor número e os mutantes que o seguravam eram fortes e estavam ilesos. Seus frios rostos indiferentes não demonstravam qualquer simpatia ou emoção quando um deles subitamente tirou um capacete de algum lugar e levantou-o.

Era exatamente o mesmo que Raven usava.

O desempenho de Erik decaiu por um momento quando compreendeu o que essas pessoas estavam tentando fazer – colocar um capacete nele também. Para fazê-lo obedecer e tornar-se um solado descerebrado como aqueles. Para servir a Chimera. Para deixar de ser.

Um frio e calculado movimento para transformá-lo em escravo.

Erik sabia que nenhuma mendicidade ou súplica iria ajuda-lo agora, e ele _nunca_ pediria de qualquer maneira, então tentou atacá-los com os metais restantes, porém sem sucesso. Um dos atacantes claramente tinha uma mutação telecinética, então ela simplesmente bloqueava tudo que Erik tentava usar contra eles com o toque de seu pulso, lançando para longe sem causar danos.

Com frustração e puro horror, Erik gritou, querendo desesperadamente se libertar, porém sem conseguir.

Ele não se sentia tão impotente assim há tempos.

Em algum lugar distante, através do link, Erik podia sentir a mente de Charles fracamente reconhecendo Raven. Ela alcançara o quarto em que Charles se escondia. Ele não tinha abandonado Leap. O coração de Erik trovejou em seus ouvidos quando compreendeu o quão ruim a situação era - de como tudo espiralava em uma catástrofe. Erik podia sentir a emoção da dor de Charles vertendo através do link, e como ele ainda tinha tanto amor por Raven apesar de tudo. Nos rápidos segundos, Erik só podia ouvir mudamente o que Charles estava dizendo a Raven.

 _Raven, por favor. Eu sei que você não está sozinha. Apenas ... espere um minuto. Abaixe a arma. Nós podemos..._

Erik viu um flash mental vago de Raven ganhando um pouco de velocidade e desferindo um chute na direção de Charles, em seguida, Erik sentiu o final do link de Charles explodir em dor, e então podia sentir as terminações nervosas dele registrando os danos que ela fizera, disparando dor em todos os lugares. Ela o chutou com toda a sua força. Charles estava claramente tentando chegar até ela, encontrar a mente dela, mas Raven era uma máquina completa, trancada dentro de seu capacete. Erik podia sentir Charles caindo ao chão, a cadeira perdida e inutilmente jogada em algum rincão por Raven, e isso deixou Erik ainda mais horrorizado. Ele provou biles em sua boca. Mas a boca de Charles estava cheia de sangue; Erik poderia senti-lo através de seu link.

Charles estava agora preso ao chão, incapaz de correr ou mesmo ficar de pé. Raven não tinha senso de misericórdia. E mesmo quando ela o tinha preso ao chão, o atacou novamente.

Erik sequer prestou muita atenção aos atacantes da Chimera imobilizando-o, porque ele não podia escapar, não importa quão fortemente tentasse. Ele só podia se contorcer e lançar peças de metal, e chutar, mas o aperto deles se mantinha. E mesmo que ele soubesse que deveria lutar por sua libertação, não conseguia parar de ouvir o link.

Erik sentiu-se impotente quando Raven bateu no rosto de Charles e ele mal revidou. Em vez disso, Charles estava tentando alcançar seu capacete, adivinhando claramente que ele era a fonte do problema, que ele a controlava. Mas do chão era quase impossível para ele alcançá-la, e Erik sentia como Charles não podia usar suas pernas para nada. Se ele tivesse sido capaz de se levantar, então, talvez pudesse. Mas não assim. Ele não tinha qualquer chance de pôr suas mãos no capacete.

Erik sentiu o súbito medo paralisante recair sobre si - de que, depois de tudo, uma bala em Cuba poderia ter selado o destino de Charles.

Mas o pensamento era tão horrível que Erik recusou-se a registrá-lo, ele simplesmente se recusou, e todo o seu corpo gritava por Charles, pungente e temerosamente.

O grupo Chimera que o atacava aparentemente pretendia ligar a fonte de alimentação do capacete que estava destinado a Erik, e ele ainda se debatia embora seus músculos já estivessem queimando devido a tensão.

Através do link, Erik podia sentir à distância como Raven segurava Charles e o colocava em uma posição meio sentada, pressionando-o contra a dura parede. Raven alcançou a arma atrás de si e destravou-a. Charles tentou alcançar seu capacete com um último esforço desesperado, mas ela afastou violentamente as mãos dele.

 _Raven, por favor, ouça. Você não quer fazer isso. Você ainda pode voltar para casa. Nada disso é o que você realmente quer - sou eu, Charles. Seu irmão, lembra? Nós crescemos aqui, e eu sei que você nunca iria me machucar no seu juízo perfeito. Tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo._

O que Erik mais queria era que Charles pudesse alcançá-la, que suas palavras pudessem fazê-la hesitar. Ganhar tempo. Ainda que apenas por um instante.

Contudo, em seguida, a próxima sensação a transbordar do final do link de Charles precipitou no caos a rápida espiral de Erik – ele podia sentir a forma que Raven pressionou a arma na cabeça de Charles, o pente logo acima da orelha esquerda.

O coração de Erik saltou, e ele sequer conseguia respirar. Ele reuniu cada pedaço de força que ainda restava para lutar, e sua mente gritava _NÃONÃONÃONÃOCHARLESNÃO_ , sem, no entanto, conseguir se libertar.

Mas então os mutantes Chimera forçaram o capacete em sua cabeça e Erik gritou do topo de seus pulmões, e nada havia que pudesse fazer.

Enquanto o capacete deslizava mais fundo na cabeça, Erik sentiu, de repente, a ligação entre ele e Charles começar a esticar e tremer. Ele só conseguia olhar em choque para o teto, na medida em que o elo se tornava tenso dentro da sua cabeça e muito estirado, a dor fantasma enchendo sua mente. Mas o poder do capacete era imparável. Erik tentou segurar o link com toda a sua energia residual - nem mesmo preocupando-se em combater os mutantes valendo-se dos metais, porque não adiantava – e agarrou-se aos laços mentais telepáticos como fios de vida. Erik procurou todos e cada um deles, fazendo-o com unhas e dentes, concentrando cada célula do cérebro que possuía para segura-los, recusando-se a deixar Charles ir. O metal que Erik havia colocado ao redor dos laços rangeu e dobrou, alongando e enfraquecendo. Erik engasgou, ele gritou, se contorceu, mas o capacete ia mais fundo em sua cabeça e Erik só conseguia sentir pânico fluindo do final do link de Charles.

 _Eri..._

Então...

 **ESTALO.**

 **ESTALO.**

 **ESTALO.**

... cada tentáculo e nó apertado da sua mútua ligação partiram-se ao meio, foram cortados e rasgados impiedosamente, e Erik jamais sentira algo tão devastador em toda sua vida. De repente, sua mente explodiu com ruído branco e fogo, e a presença de Charles afastou-se ainda mais, e as extremidades sangradas do link doíam como membros amputados. Erik perdeu a presença de Charles em sua mente, subitamente tudo desapareceu como num simples clique, deixando um vazio atrás; como se parte do cérebro de Erik fosse cortada pela metade e entalhada em um rápido momento. Era como se houvesse arpões empalando seu cérebro. E Erik podia sentir sua mente _chorando_ por Charles, urrando com o fim da conexão.

Erik nunca tinha sentido uma sensação tão forte de solidão em toda sua vida como a perda do link, a perda da conexão com Charles.

 _CHARLES. CHARLES!_

Erik gritou seu nome, repetidamente, mas não obteve resposta, nem emoções, nada. Não havia nada que ele pudesse alcançar, nada a que agarrar. Erik ainda puxou as extremidades laceradas do link sangrento dentro da sua cabeça e tentou empurrá-las para encontrar seus pares, mas não havia nada. Tudo estava quieto. Não havia Charles.

E enquanto o capacete deslizava, Erik sentia o familiar zumbido, similar ao de Shaw – que estava bloqueando toda possível telepatia, mas também transferindo algo. Ele rapidamente percebeu que estava chegando ao seu cérebro, e que tinha só um pouco mais de tempo antes que se tornasse um dos soldados zumbis.

Erik já podia sentir seu corpo relaxar, sua mente entorpecer, seu próprio eu desvanecer. O capacete estava conectando seu cérebro com algo, ou alguém, desligando tudo que fosse desnecessário.

Ele concentrou-se furiosamente nas terminações nervosas quebradas do link agora perdido, e a dor e sofrimento mantiveram-no consciente por pouco tempo. Assim que relaxou sob o domínio dos mutantes Chimera, eles o soltaram. Erik sabia que tinha apenas milissegundos para agir antes de se perder para sempre. Mas mesmo agora, quando sentiu como se já tivesse em parte se afogado, ele sabia que os mutantes tinham cometido um erro ao libertá-lo. Como último recurso, estendeu a mão para as veias e artérias dentro de seus corpos e encontrou vestígios de ferro nelas. Com um puxão forte, desesperado, Erik atraiu cada partícula de sangue, e os rostos dos mutantes paralisaram em súbita surpresa e reação apática. Eles pairaram no ar por um milésimo de segundo, enquanto o sangue flutuava para fora de sua pele, e, em seguida, todos e cada um deles começaram a desabar no chão, mortos. Seu sangue também caia, o cheiro fraco de ferro.

Foi da máxima sorte de Erik que um dos mutantes caísse em cima dele, fazendo-o, em parte, sobre sua cabeça. O corpo morto atingiu o capacete, removendo-o um pouco, mas deu a Erik uma explosão fraca de energia e vontade própria. Ele não podia retirar o capacete com as mãos, mas conseguiu fazer seu corpo exausto obedecê-lo um pouco e fixou as mãos no chão, arrastando-se pela superfície para longe dele, do capacete.

Então, subitamente, simplesmente, libertou-se.

Erik sentiu seu cérebro instantaneamente retornando a si, seus sentidos e comandos tornando-se seus, mas o link permanecia quebrado. Sangrando. Quieto.

Foi quando, então, ele rapidamente pensou em Charles e, apesar da dor e angústia desgastantes, engasgou e obrigou-se a sentar com uma força inacreditável. Ele estava manchado de sangue e coberto de hematomas, e tinha dificuldade para respirar corretamente devido as suas costelas, mas Erik não se importava.

Transcorreram apenas alguns segundos desde que seu vínculo com Charles quebrara-se, mas parecia como se fosse eterno.

Sua cabeça estava muito silenciosa, e Erik não podia pensar em mais nada além de Charles. Era apenas _CharlesCharlesPorFavorEstejaBemMeuDeusRaven._

Erik forçou-se a pôr-se de pé instavelmente, tendo o apoio do corrimão, e deu os dois primeiros passos inseguros, avançando em direção às escadas.

Em parte ele caiu, em parte ele desceu as escadas, e não importava o quanto sentia que ia desmaiar, Erik correu em direção ao quarto onde havia deixado Charles, ainda quando seu equilíbrio falhava e ele quase caíra. Mesmo assim, ele persistiu avançando mais velozmente do que seu corpo lhe permitia. Tentou correr mais rápido que o vento.

Apenas quando faltavam dois metros de distância da porta, Erik ouviu. Ele quase tapou os ouvidos.

Era o som que fez todo o seu mundo desabar.

Era o som de um disparo de bala alto e ensurdecedor - **BANG**.

Por alguns sádicos segundos, ele ecoou em todos os lugares ao redor.

O coração de Erik parou.

Pânico glacial tomou conta dele enquanto suas pernas tropeçavam, de forma automática, os dois últimos metros até a porta.

Por um momento muito breve, Erik ainda tinha esperança, ainda tinha ao que se agarrar, e havia desejado que tudo fosse verdade. Que ele tinha imaginado, que era apenas sua mente em pânico pregando uma peça. Que o que ele tinha ouvido era uma mentira.

Mas, em seguida, o quarto entrou em seu campo de visão... e algo dentro de Erik morreu.

A parede estava salpicada de vermelho, sangue fresco. Ele começava a deslizar preguiçosamente até o chão, como chuva escarlate.

Os olhos de Erik acabavam de vislumbrar Raven afastando a arma do cabelo de Charles. Algumas mechas tinham ficado presas sob seus dedos, no lugar do gatilho, mas agora caiam de volta à cabeça de Charles. Erik sentiu que o tempo regredia, seguindo a gravidade, levando anos.

Então, Raven afastou seus braços e o corpo inerte de Charles começou a pender molemente. Uma feia marca vermelha foi deixada na parede branca, atrás da sua cabeça, quando ele deslizou. O suave _baque_ do corpo de Charles ao bater no assoalho fez Erik sentir ânsias de vômito. Quando todo o movimento cessou, e o corpo de Charles ainda caia, Erik divisou um flash do seu par de olhos favoritos, agora vazios, olhando fixamente para o nada, sem ver. Em branco. Sem emoção.

Simples assim, eles tinham desvanecido.

Nenhuma resposta foi dada ao pedido horrorizado dentro da mente de Erik, e sua boca abriu-se para gritar do topo de seus pulmões, sem que voz alguma saísse.

Seus pulmões esqueceram-se de como respirar.

E, nesse momento, o mundo inteiro de Erik tornou-se escuro. Seu coração tremeu e oscilou, e rachaduras se espalharam por todo ele como se fosse feito de vidro. Então, ele quebrou em pedaços, todo o seu corpo e mente gritando por Charles, apenas o silêncio confluindo.

Havia apenas silêncio.

Completo, absoluto silêncio.

E quando a agonia começou a jorrar, Erik percebeu que era tarde demais. Este silêncio que se instalara - ele duraria para sempre.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Por um momento, Erik só conseguia olhar, e piscar, e olhar.

Era como se o tiro ainda reverberasse no ar em todas as partes ao seu redor. Como se pintasse a si mesmo na memória de Erik e o assombrasse pelos próximos anos.

Erik não conseguia respirar.

Ele não conseguia registrar o que estava vendo com seus próprios olhos.

Por um momento, ele se convenceu de que isso era um sonho ou algum tipo de pesadelo, porque não podia ser _real_. Não havia nenhuma maneira de... de que... Charles estivesse ...

Erik não podia nem mesmo formar a palavra dentro da sua mente. A sua terrível, terrível mente silenciosa.

Mas o sangue respingado na parede branca deslizava descuidadamente em direção ao chão, e foi como se uma barragem rompesse dentro de Erik.

Quando o primeiro choque desapareceu, a agonia começou a verter e a despedaçar tudo, deixando em carne viva e sangrando.

Era como se um súbito furacão se lançasse dentro dele, engolindo e destruindo tudo em seu caminho.

A tristeza o atingiu com tanta força que Erik quase caiu de joelhos, e ele oscilou em seus pés, ainda olhando para a figura inerte no chão.

Os pulmões de Erik ardiam pela falta de oxigênio, porque ele não tinha respirado há um bom tempo. Ele estava com muito medo.

Como ele podia respirar quando Charles... quando Charles nunca mais iria fazê-lo?

Charles Xavier estava morto.

E o pensamento atingiu Erik como a bala que perfurou o cérebro de Charles e ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo. Cada célula do seu corpo, cada átomo e milímetro dele explodiram em tristeza, tanta que era quase demais para suportar; e os olhos arregalados de Erik borravam-se com lágrimas quentes, e seus poderes e tudo nele queriam lutar, queriam atacar, mas não havia nada para salvar, nada por que lutar, porque ele chegou _muito tarde_.

Mesmo o ar, repentinamente, tornou-se azedo e venenoso, e seus pulmões pareciam muito pequenos. As paredes da pequena sala pareciam desabar, pois não havia como escapar da realidade que acontecera dentro dela.

Erik começou a tremer.

Ele voltou os olhos em fogo para Raven, que simplesmente levantou-se devagar e limpou o sangue do cano da ama que tinha sido manchado.

Era como se ela estivesse fazendo o chá da tarde, tamanha a falta de emoção e casualidade.

E não como se tivesse atirado na cabeça do seu próprio irmão.

Como se...

Como se ela não houvesse destruído tudo.

Como se o mundo de Erik não acabasse de ser arrancado de seu eixo.

Erik sentiu uma fúria mais quente que o sol abrasando-o e rosnou, lançando-se para frente e atacando Raven antes que ela tivesse tempo de piscar. Ele a socou com tanta força que sentiu seus próprios dedos estalarem, mas sequer registrou a dor. Raven caiu para trás, e Erik a chutou e ela colidiu no chão com um baque duro. Em seguida, Erik estava sobre ela, vendo em vermelho e tremendo de raiva, ele procurou o pescoço dela e colocou os braços ao redor.

Então, ele apertou o mais forte que podia, e os olhos de Raven arregalaram pela súbita falta de ar. Ainda assim, não houve reconhecimento ou emoção em seus olhos amarelos.

As articulações dos dedos de Erik protestaram com o movimento, mas ele sequer percebeu.

Erik queria quebrar o pescoço dela - ele não estivera tão zangado e fora de controle há muito, muito tempo.

\- VOCÊ O MATOU! - ele rugiu com tanta força que quase bloqueou seus próprios ouvidos. –VOCÊ O MATOU, RAVEN! VOCÊ O MATOU! - ele gritou do topo de seus pulmões e batia repetidamente a cabeça dela no chão, esperando com isso quebrar o seu crânio. Para o inferno com promessas, Erik _iria esfolá-la viva_ , pensou ele com raiva frenética. Ela havia tirado a vida de Charles. Erik não tinha nada em que segurar. Ele não tinha _nada_ , absolutamente nada.

Erik sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pela face, mas mal as notou. Ele estava tremendo de raiva e tristeza, e Raven estava lutando para respirar. Erik sentiu suas entranhas queimando e a agitação da náusea que o havia tomado de repente acabou.

\- VOCÊ O TIROU DE MIM! ELE ESTÁ MORTO, RAVEN, MORTO! - Erik gritou, mas nenhuma emoção atravessou o rosto dela.

Erik queria que ela percebesse o que tinha feito, ele queria vê-la consumir-se em horror e culpa. Pouco antes de matá-la, ele queria vê-la sofrer. Erik beberia a agonia de Raven como o vinho mais doce, porque sua culpa poderia ser a única coisa a problematizar seu coração partido.

Erik rapidamente retirou uma das mãos do pescoço dela e Raven se contorceu para conseguir respirar adequadamente. Ele agarrou com força e duramente o capacete sobre a cabeça dela e tentou arrancá-lo. Para sua surpresa, percebeu que o capacete se fixava de modo idêntico ao empregado em Charles, em seu confinamento nos laboratórios – ele tinha agulhas entrando em seu cérebro. Erik projetou seu poder e retirou as agulhas da carne dela rapidamente, sem cuidado. As agulhas não eram profundas, estavam lá apenas para garantir que o capacete não fosse facilmente removido.

Erik não se importava se ele a machucou no processo - ele tirou as agulhas e, em seguida, arrancou o capacete.

Raven, instantaneamente, caiu mole no chão e seus olhos brilharam com súbita emoção e choque.

Chimera tinha perdido o controle sobre ela, e, paulatinamente, ela voltava a si.

Erik aguardou, respirando com dificuldade pelas narinas, enquanto a desorientação dela passava e, lentamente, percebeu onde estava e o que estava vendo. Erik esperou até que seu cérebro ligasse.

\- E-Erik? – ela gaguejou, e agora sua voz estava cheia de mágoa confusa. Ela obviamente não tinha idéia do porquê ele ter agido assim.

Erik não sentiu misericórdia. Não havia calor humano para com ela. Ele só esperou até que ela se lembrasse de tudo, enquanto colocava a cabeça no lugar. Então, lentamente, Erik a viu recobrar a memória. Erik sentia as lágrimas ainda fluindo por suas próprias bochechas, e o horror também começou a se apoderar de Raven. Ela olhou para Erik, arregalando os olhos, sua respiração tornando-se, de repente, muito devagar. Então, Raven engasgou e Erik quase podia ver em seus olhos que, naquele momento, ela _sabia_.

Raven soltou um grito de medo, como se isso fosse um pesadelo do qual ela queria acordar, e ela se contorcia fracamente sob Erik. Erik olhou para ela, ao tempo em que ela virava a cabeça, tentando ter uma visão melhor do ambiente. Erik seguiu o olhar dela e a viu divisar a figura imóvel ao longe, na parede oposta.

Os olhos de Raven ficaram maiores.

\- Ch-Charles? – ela sussurrou, pânico e devastação assumindo sua voz, seus olhos amarelos cheios de lágrimas. – Charles! Não, não! – Raven gritou, esticando a mão na direção dele, como se o simples gesto pudesse trazer Charles de volta. Erik devorou a dor dela, viu-a tornar-se insuportável, observou-a lentamente perceber as implicações, a _finalidade_ , do que tinha feito.

Raven fechou os olhos e começou a chorar, sacudindo sob Erik. Ela mal podia respirar, mas Erik em momento algum sentiu piedade. Ele simplesmente queria partir o pescoço dela. Erik queria ouvir o estalo da quebra, acabando com a vida dela do mesmo que ela fizera ao puxar o gatilho. Simples. Rápido. Erik fantasiava com isso, ele teve o prazer de imaginar a morte dela da forma mais cruel possível. Porém, paulatinamente, Erik percebeu que matá-la seria um ato muito _misericordioso_. Se ele fizesse isso, oferecer-lhe-ia o caminho mais fácil – longe da culpa, das conseqüências, longe do mundo em que Charles Xavier não existe mais. Não podia acontecer – ele queria que ela _sofresse_. Ela precisava sofrer para sempre pelo que tinha feito. Raven tinha que viver para sentir, sentir a culpa destruindo-a por dentro.

Erik queria que ela ficasse viva e se tornasse um cadáver ambulante da pior forma possível.

Então, no fim, ele decidiu não matá-la. Observar sua tristeza transformar-se em um pranto histérico e gritos de "não" e "por favor", sem parar, fizeram Erik esquecer sua própria dor por um momento. Mas, então, as lágrimas deixaram Erik ainda mais furioso, e, subitamente, sua fúria veio à tona com força total. Ele podia sentir seu próprio caos emocional explodir em chamas.

\- Como pôde? - Erik resmungou entre os dentes.- COMO VOCÊ PODE? Você não percebe o que fez? VOCÊ? Ele é seu irmão! – gritou, mas algo dentro de Erik quebrou quando ele percebeu que estava usando o verbo errado. Erik engoliu em seco, olhando furiosamente para Raven. – Ele ERA seu irmão. Está me ouvindo? Porque agora ele está _morto_. - Erik sibilou e algo se quebrou nele.

Sem ser capaz de se controlar, Erik atacou e começou a bater em Raven tão brutalmente quanto podia. Ela mal erguia os braços para proteger seu rosto, mas, mesmo assim, Erik continuou.

Na medida que os nós dos dedos quebrados doíam e protestavam em cada golpe, Erik se sentia melhor. A dor física assemelhava-se a uma carícia em comparação com a tempestade dentro dele. Erik golpeou e gritou incessantemente, repetindo-se _"como você pode?",_ até que suas mãos e o rosto de Raven estivessem arruinados, ambos sangrando.

Então, os golpes cessaram e Erik congelou por um momento, respirando com dificuldade.

Mas ainda que parando por alguns segundos que fossem, ele não podia segurar mais.

A verdadeira peremptoriedade da situação calou fundo nele, e Erik sentiu sua raiva desaparecendo. Essa era a pior parte, porque Erik sentia sua raiva e fúria se esvaindo, escapulindo, e ele não tinha energia para lutar. Ele tentou segurar, ele tentou duramente; porque sua raiva era a parte mais essencial dele. Erik estava familiarizado com ela, ela era sua segurança, a sua tábua de salvação, e agora ele a estava perdendo ao tempo em que o desamparo começava a despontar.

Não importa quantas vezes ele surrasse Raven, nada traria Charles de volta. Ele poderia estrangulá-la e abrir sua garganta com os dentes, mas... Charles tinha ido embora.

 _Charles._

A mente de Erik dirigiu-se automaticamente para o link, apenas para encontrá-lo doendo, partido. Quieto.

 _Mein Gott. Mein Gott._

Em seguida, toda a fúria de Erik repentinamente cessou, e a tristeza tomou conta. Ele não conseguia respirar corretamente, seus olhos queimavam e as lágrimas não paravam de cair em um fluxo infinito. Erik ergueu-se um pouco, e depois cambaleou para longe de Raven.

Ela não se levantou. Ela só cobriu o rosto com as mãos quebradas, soluçando miseravelmente.

Erik não se importava com ela.

Ele respirou tremulamente algumas vezes, lutando para se levantar.

Erik olhou lentamente ao redor, quase desejando que a imagem tivesse mudado.

Mas isso não aconteceu.

Charles jazia ainda no mesmo lugar e Erik sentiu ar escapando de seus próprios pulmões. Sua visão ficou turva de lágrimas.

Ele teve que cobrir a boca por um momento, e seus dedos estavam sujos de sangue e lágrimas.

Erik arrastou-se pela sala e caiu ao lado de Charles. Seu corpo parecia pesar como - como se seu corpo quase não funcionasse. Ele estendeu a mão para Charles, quase com demasiado medo de tocar, porém também ansiando pela conexão. Com lágrimas fluindo em silêncio, segurou Charles em seus braços. Charles estava completamente mole em seu abraço, e sua cabeça pendeu pesadamente contra o ombro de Erik. Seus olhos cegos olhavam o nada, um lugar no teto acima deles, e Erik sentiu-se mal só de olhar para eles.

Ele levou a mão trêmula ao rosto de Charles, suavemente acariciando com os dedos sanguinolentos, quase sem tocar. O lábio inferior de Erik tremia e seu corpo sacudia com uma dor que ele tentava suportar. Erik sentiu seu rosto contorcer de dor.

\- Charles. – ele sussurrou, chamando o nome como uma oração, mas não obteve resposta.

Talvez fosse tudo um sonho.

Talvez isso não fosse a verdade.

Erik mordeu o lábio com tanta força que o fez sangrar, e balançou Charles só um pouco.

\- Acorde.

Ele não obteve resposta.

O silêncio fez algo definitivamente quebrar em Erik. Não como escapar da verdade. Não havia nenhuma maneira de Erik fingir que isso não era real.

O rosto de Erik contraiu-se em dor e ele deixou pender a cabeça contra a testa de Charles. Ele sentiu como se fosse derreter e dissolver-se em um poça, porque a pele de Charles ainda era quente onde suas testas se tocavam, e seu cabelo era tão desalinhado como sempre. Seu cabelo ainda tinha o leve cheiro das malditas maçãs, e Erik sentiu a fraca convulsão de lágrimas contidas dando nós em seu estômago. Ele deixou sua mão deslizar mais profundamente pelo cabelo de Charles e aproximou seus rostos ainda mais.

Erik fechou os olhos e então chorou.

 _Mein Gott. Mein Gott. Volte..._ _Volte para mim._

As lágrimas de Erik caiam sobre o pálido rosto de Charles e, em seguida, rolavam descuidadamente até o chão.

Talvez elas pudessem lavar do chão os filetes de sangue.

Algo assustadoramente parecido com soluços escapou da sua boca, enquanto seus pulmões trêmulos tentavam buscar ar. Parecia um crime fazê-lo, quando Charles estava imóvel em seus braços.

Os dedos de Erik deslizaram para o pescoço de Charles, tentando encontrar um pulso - mas não havia nada. Erik fechou os olhos, tentando sentir o zunido da sua ligação mútua; o cálido zunido. Ele tentou com todas as forças que podia, empurrando seus sentidos até o limite – mas não havia nada. Os laços e vínculos anteriores da ligação pendiam sozinhos e abandonados, e não havia mais nenhuma sensação ou pico normal de energia perpassando a pele de Erik através do toque. Havia apenas o frio isolamento, e Erik estava só. Ele estava tão _só_... Ele nunca mais teria uma ligação como essa em sua mente, nunca sentiria as memórias e pensamentos e emoções projetando-se através de Charles. Nunca mais sentiria o leve ruído da telepatia de Charles. Nunca mais veria a forma como Charles erguia as sobrancelhas, ou como seus olhos se iluminavam apaixonadamente quando defendia as coisas em que acreditava. Ele nunca mais veria o sorriso de Charles, quente como um dia de primavera, ou o som da sua risada. Nunca mais ouviria Charles discutir acaloradamente com ele, ou sentir sua irritação. Eles nunca mais brigariam novamente sobre _qualquer coisa_. O corpo nos braços de Erik nunca mais iria se mover.

Tudo estava perdido.

Tudo se fora.

A mente brilhante de Charles fora silenciada para sempre, e a supernova tornara-se escura. E Erik sentiu a perda mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, sentiu-a com esmagador e ensurdecedor sentimento tal que parecia roer suas entranhas e engolir seu coração.

Erik tremia com soluços e lágrimas quentes, e sentiu o sopro da própria respiração bater de encontro ao rosto de Charles e retornar. Erik sentiu-se destruído. Sentiu-se mais solitário do que já esteve em toda sua vida. O que ele faria para ter mais um momento com Charles, para ver sua mente trabalhando maravilhosamente. Erik voltaria a gritar e a brigar, ele não se importaria com isso. Apenas que houvesse algo. Qualquer coisa.

Mas Charles tinha partido, e ele jamais voltaria.

Erik não estranhava a morte, mas isto era diferente. Isso era como um insulto pessoal do universo.

Isso era muito pior.

Isso o _eviscerou._

Poderia tristeza matar?

Poderia?

Por um breve momento, ele desejou que esse fosse o caso.

Erik ergueu o rosto e, com um movimento muito lento e silencioso, olhou para baixo em meio às lágrimas. E, então, instintivamente abaixou-se e, antes mesmo que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, pressionou seus lábios no topo da cabeça de Charles. Foi um movimento vacilante e desesperado, e mal tocou a pele. Não era realmente um beijo, ele só transbordava dor e saudade.

 _Charles... Volte. Eu estou te implorando._

E ele sempre se orgulhava do fato de que o grande Magneto jamais implorou.

Não havia espaço para o orgulho naquele momento.

Na verdade, não havia espaço para mais nada. Erik tinha sido ferido rudemente. Ele chamou o nome de Charles em sua cabeça, mesmo que soubesse que não haveria resposta.

Havia apenas o silêncio interminável. Erik deu um suspiro trêmulo e pressionou Charles de encontro ao próprio peito, porque ele não suportava ver aqueles olhos vazios olhando para o nada. Em vez disso, Erik olhou para o teto, esperando por um milagre repentino que trouxesse Charles de volta. Ele estava pronto para rezar se isso ajudasse. Vagamente, ele podia ouvir os soluços horrorizados de Raven, mas não podia dedicar-se a pensar na Chimera ou em Leap.

Deixe-os vir. Deixe-os vir com suas armas e capacetes, Erik não se importava.

Ele não se importava com mais nada.

Eles já tinham levado tudo que era seu. Ele riria histericamente na cara deles se achavam que havia algo pior que isso.

Eles queriam um monstro e eles conseguiram um.

Eles haviam selado seu próprio destino.

Erik os despedaçaria. Ele rasgaria suas entranhas com as próprias mãos. Melhor, destruiria a todos. Ele destruiria o campo magnético da Terra e arrastaria o planeta o mais próximo possível do Sol para que todos ardessem, queimassem como a dor em seu peito. Eles poderiam derreter e morrer como quisessem. A humanidade poderia sofrer e destruir a si mesma, porque tinham cometido um erro ao provocar a ira de Erik. Eles haviam invocado o dia do juízo final contra si mesmos.

Eles tinham tomado algo que pertencia a Erik, e pelo que pagariam com suas vidas.

Erik podia sentir sua alma obscurecendo e rompendo em algum lugar profundo.

Ele teve o cuidado de não tocar o local atingido na cabeça de Charles. Erik também evitou tocar no sangue. Em vez disso, deixou seus dedos acariciarem os fios soltos do cabelo de Charles.

Oh, quanto tempo ele tinha desperdiçado! Quanta energia inútil e ódio. Por anos. Se ele pudesse apenas ter de volta alguns deles... Ele faria tantas coisas de forma diferente...

Erik, então, percebeu que não podia permitir que isso acontecesse. Ele não se importava como, mas ele traria Charles de volta. Se ele tivesse que cooptar um mutante do outro lado do mundo com o poder de ressuscitar os mortos, ou se precisasse recuar no tempo como Logan fez – ele assim o faria. Erik sequer se importava com o fato de que voltar no tempo poderia significar perder todo o progresso e paz conseguidos com Charles. Ele não dava a mínima se isso significaria ter que ouvir Charles gritar com ele, ficar com raiva, amargurado, _qualquer coisa_ – em vez disso. O que seria do seu futuro - sua longa vida - sem Charles Xavier no mundo?

Ele sempre contava com o fato de que, no futuro, ambos estivessem velhos e grisalhos. Ambos estariam _vivos_ , apesar de suas diferenças.

Erik não podia imaginar um mundo em que Charles não existia mais.

Ele simplesmente não conseguia.

À distância, Erik ouviu algum movimento as suas costas - provavelmente Raven se mexendo - , mas ele nem se incomodou em dar a volta. Suas lágrimas sulcavam seu rosto, mas sua tristeza estava se transformando em uma dormência tóxica. Erik podia sentir Magneto rastejando. O Monstro de Frankenstein tinha sido atraído. Aquele que não sentia misericórdia, que não tinha paz.

Os seres humanos tinham, ironicamente, devastado toda a humanidade que ainda havia nele.

Erik era apenas uma concha.

Era uma bomba relógio pronta para explodir.

Se ele tivesse um coração, agora tinha sumido.

Ele explodira em pedaços na parede branca, assim como o cérebro de Charles.

Erik podia sentir as pessoas se aproximando da sala, em algum lugar ao longe. Mas ele só podia olhar para a parede na sua frente, e para as manchas vermelhas nela.

Não era suficiente que Charles estivesse morto em seus braços, eles também queriam tirar isso dele.

Algo sombrio começou a crescer dentro de Erik. Lágrimas ainda se formavam em seus olhos, e ele sentiu a afluência do seu poder expandindo, amplificando mais que nunca. Se ele estivesse em seu juízo perfeito, teria ficado espantado com o quão longe poderia chegar, a facilidade com que fazia. Isso não era algo oriundo de algum ponto entre a raiva e a serenidade, isso vinha das regiões mais profundas da sua mente. De uma parte fria – o deserto morto em que Charles tinha feito crescer flores escuras, onde ele havia dado a vida - aquele era o lugar de onde o novo poder de Erik emergia.

Por um momento, o mundo esperou em silêncio aterrorizante.

Então, Erik deixou sair.

A mansão inteira, subitamente, tremeu ao seu redor – metal, encanação, madeira, mobília e paredes rangeram em movimento. Erik fez toda a estrutura tremer e sacudir, ele podia ouvir longinquamente os suspiros surpresos e os gritos dos agentes da Chimera, nalgum lugar. Erik soltou uma risada oca, sem alegria, quase podendo sentir o cheiro do medo das pessoas que não foram vítimas da lavagem cerebral. Elas perceberam que Erik estava a caminho, para pôr abaixo todo esse lugar – ele transformaria a mansão toda em um cemitério.

Algumas coisas já estavam colapsando, e as mãos de Erik tremiam pelo esforço.

Sua cabeça e corpo protestavam - isso era demais, até mesmo para ele. Ele estava aplicando magnetismo nas coisas que ele normalmente não faria. Erik percebeu que poderia se matar, lentamente, com essa tentativa, mas não conseguia se importar.

As pessoas gritavam ordens em algum lugar, enquanto os brinquedos de Erik os matavam onde estivessem. Em breve, o prédio teria que ceder e entrar em colapso.

 _Erik._

Seu poder se estendeu até as cercas nos campos, fora da mansão. Até os carros e postes de iluminação. Erik envolveu-os também.

 _Erik._

Erik sabia que, provavelmente, iria morrer, porque sua mente estava começando a ouvir a voz de Charles chamando seu nome. Era muito doce, ele pensou mecanicamente.

Raven moveu-se atrás dele, mas Erik não deu atenção.

 _Erik!_

Agora a mente de Erik agitou-se um pouco, porque essa voz soava definitivamente como a de Charles. Talvez ele estivesse ficando louco. Talvez sua mente enlutada fosse auto destrutiva.

 _Erik!,_ agora mais claro e mais exigente. Ele quase sentiu um leve puxão em sua mente, mas era impossível, ele sabia. Seus olhos piscaram para Charles e ele estava tão imóvel como sempre. Erik forçou ainda mais o poder na mansão. Logo ele a derrubaria. Ele só precisaria pressionar um pouco mais.

 _Erik, pare!_

Desta vez, o estômago de Erik afundou porque a voz era tão límpida e demandante, e tão _Charles_. Não poderia ser apenas um produto de sua imaginação. Sua mente não poderia ser cruel com ele. Porém, ainda assim, Erik inclinou a cabeça e verificou, mas a cabeça de Charles continuava imóvel encostada em seu ombro, e as lágrimas de Erik estavam caindo no seu rosto pálido.

 _Erik, me escute. Faça o que fizer, não demonstre que pode me ouvir._

Erik tinha certeza de que estava completamente fora de si. Finalmente enlouquecera. Mesmo assim era doce, esse esquecimento, por isso ele não o rejeitou.

 _Erik, por favor, pare. Está tudo bem. O que você vê não é real. Mas você não pode deixar ninguém saber._

Erik só olhava, intensificando seu aperto um pouco sobre Charles. Cada palavra e os tons da voz de Charles perfuravam seu coração, ferindo-o ainda mais, rasgando a carne crua. Ele estava louco. Ele estava louco e isso era um sonho. Um doce sonho, ele admitiu, porém cruel em sua doçura. Que ironia, que Magneto se tornaria um verdadeiro maníaco no final.

 _Erik, se concentre. Você não está louco. Realmente sou eu. Eu estou... Eu estou bem. Estou vivo. O que você vê é uma ilusão_.

De repente, uma faísca de esperança cintilou como luz na escuridão da mente de Erik. Ele hesitou por um momento antes de continuar destruindo a casa. Não. Não, não, não. Ele não poderia estar vivo. Ele estava morto, nos braços de Erik, e não se movia uma polegada. Ele não estava respirando. Ele não tinha pulso. Seus olhos estavam vazios. Ele tinha morrido.

 _Você não está escutando, Erik. Isso não é real. Eu pareço morto, mas você está vendo uma ilusão que eu criei. Por favor, você tem que parar o que está fazendo. Simplesmente pare. Você está matando todos nós_.

Erik congelou. De repente, seu poder chegou a um impasse, e a construção parou de ranger. Ele hesitou. Uma... ilusão? Sua mente devastada estava tentando compreender o que estava sendo dito. A voz de Charles não parecia a mesma que tinha quando seu link ainda estava intacto. Era distante e calma. Vinha de algum lugar lá fora.

 _Sim, Erik. Eu não estou morto. Eu não estou morto, está me ouvindo? Por favor, pare de chorar._

Erik engasgou, e de repente ele teve dificuldade de respirar. Ele segurou Charles com força em seus braços, quase assustado demais para acreditar. Se a esperança era falsa, ele não seria capaz de... Ele não podia ...

 _Erik, eu criei uma ilusão para Raven. A Chimera deve achar que estou morto._

Erik deu um suspiro trêmulo e ele começou a estremecer. Suas lágrimas corriam ainda em maior abundância, e a esperança acendeu-se com uma força tão intensa que parecia destruir algo em seu peito.

\- Você... Você está... - Erik gaguejou com uma voz rouca.

 _Não, não! Erik, não os deixe saber!_

Erik fechou a boca de imediato, olhando com os olhos arregalados.

 _Mas... mas você está morto. Eu vi isso acontecer,_ Erik gritou mentalmente em confusão.

 _Eu não estou morto, Erik. Mas_ _ **eles**_ _têm de pensar que estou. Portanto, não diga nada em voz alta. Eu nem deveria estar falando com você no caso dos telepatas decidirem atacar a sua mente._

Por um momento, Erik só podia olhar e deixar calar fundo. Erik estava com medo de acreditar, então ele tinha que argumentar consigo mesmo. Charles _poderia_ criar ilusões, Erik sabia disso... mas ainda assim parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

 _Erik, eu_ _ **não**_ _estou morto._

Erik prendeu a respiração por um tempo. Ele tentou aceitar as novas informações.

 _Você não está morto. Você não está morto_ , ele recitou em sua cabeça. Ele repetiu como um mantra, porque era difícil de acreditar quando ele estava segurando um corpo flácido em seus braços.

Mas, então, o alívio se fez presente e Erik suspirou e deixou cair seu rosto contra o pescoço de Charles, quase esmagando-o contra si. Charles ficou imóvel, e nada do lado de fora mudou, mas Erik podia sentir a sua alma sendo revivida.

Lágrimas ainda corriam sem parar, e Erik intensificou o aperto no cabelo de Charles, quase um pouco violento.

 _Você está vivo, você está vivo_ , Erik repetia para si mesmo. _Gott sei Dank._

Ele passou os dedos profundamente no cabelo de Charles, agora respirando o cheiro. _Você está vivo_ , Erik sussurrou mormente audível, mas o gesto quase se transformou em um beijo no pescoço de Charles porque sua boca estava demasiadamente perto da pele quando ele formou as palavras.

Erik continuou acariciando o cabelo de Charles quase como um gesto maníaco para não perder a razão. Ele, praticamente, sentia que não podia chegar perto o suficiente, porque ele não queria outra coisa além de sentir a respiração de Charles em sua pele e ver seus olhos cheios de vida novamente mas, claro, não havia nada. No exterior, nada havia mudado.

Erik continuou dizendo a si mesmo que Charles estava vivo.

Não está morto. Não está morto.

Erik perdeu a noção do tempo. Ele inalou o cheiro de maçãs, ele preencheu cada rachadura em sua alma e reuniu pedaços novamente. Ele desconsiderou todos os limites e regras, e simplesmente pressionou o rosto contra a bochecha e pescoço de Charles, apertando-o de forma protetora contra si mesmo. Erik não se importava se Charles, provavelmente, pudesse ouvir e vê-lo perfeitamente. Ou ouvir seus pensamentos caóticos, e sentir seus pensamentos transbordando.

Erik não se importava com nada.

 _Erik. Erik, por favor, ouça. Eles estão vindo para cá. Leap ainda está vivo, mesmo que mal. Nossa única chance é tentar forçá-lo a nos teletransportar, caso contrário, todos seremos mortos. De verdade._

Erik estava prestes a perguntar em voz alta, mas silenciou-se a tempo. Em vez disso, ele esperou.

 _Lembre-se de como eu consegui usar seus poderes para mover partes do estádio no imbróglio com Trask - mesmo quando você estava inconsciente? Eu, provavelmente, posso fazer o mesmo com Leap. Mas você precisa me levar até ele._

Levou um momento para processar o que Charles estava dizendo. Aparentemente o cérebro de Erik estava funcionando muito lentamente após o trauma.

 _Erik. Por favor, me levante e nos leve até Leap. A Chimera está se aproximando, e eles estão vindo para escravizar você ou matá-lo._

Erik teve que lutar para fazer seu corpo se mover de novo e responder aos comandos. Cuidadosamente, ele segurou Charles em seus braços e levantou-se, mesmo que lentamente. Erik ainda se sentia doente, porque Charles também estava e ele sentiu que sua mente podia cair em aflição a qualquer momento. Mas, com determinação, Erik chegou até a sala onde Leap ainda jazia deitado na cama. O jovem teletransportador estava quase tão pálido quanto os lençóis sob si, e era como se já estivesse morto. A faca ainda estava entranhada nele e havia tanto sangue ao seu redor que era quase um milagre que Leap não tivesse sangrado até a morte.

Erik, friamente, passou por cima de Raven, que havia se curvado contra a parede.

 _Diga-lhe para correr, Erik._

Erik sentiu fria desconformidade tomar conta de si. Talvez, ele quisesse Raven morta. Talvez, quisesse que Raven sofresse, como de esperar. Charles poderia estar vivo, mas ela ainda tinha puxado o gatilho. Ela havia assassinado Charles, mesmo que não tivesse conseguido.

 _Erik! Por favor, diga-lhe para sair e salvar-se._

Erik queria discutir, mas sabia que não havia tempo. Ele olhou para Raven, gelidamente. Ela parecia completamente travada e destruída, chorando. Erik empurrou ligeiramente sua coxa com o pé.

\- Dê o fora daqui, Raven. Corra. Você deve isso a Charles. - Erik disse com uma voz tensa e instável.

Ao ouvir o nome de Charles, Raven olhou para cima com olhos tristes.

\- Vá! - Erik gritou tão alto que a assustou.

No início, pareceu que ela ficaria ali esperando a própria morte, porém, em seguida, vagarosamente, virou-se para olhar um dos mutantes que Erik havia matado. Ela pegou o capacete e o colocou na sua cabeça, para aparentar que ainda era uma marionete. Erik quase ficou impressionado - ela poderia escapar a qualquer momento, quando tivesse chance -, ela não deveria ser capaz de andar com o tornozelo arruinado. Fazendo-se passar por um dos mutantes obedientes poderia salvar sua vida. Raven ocultou seus ferimentos recentes sob sua nova aparência.

Erik podia ouvir os passos das pessoas aproximando-se da sala.

Aparentemente, nada estava acontecendo, mas Erik percebeu que Charles tinha mergulhado na cabeça de Leap. Erik apenas ficou onde estava. Segundos se passavam, e logo eles seriam pegos. E, em seguida, mortos de verdade. Ou escravizados. Erik sentiu seu coração começar a tomar ritmo. Os passos já estavam próximos agora.

 _Erik, segure a mão de Leap! Agora!_ \- a voz apressada de Charles ordenou.

Erik deu um aperto rápido em Leap e antes que seus dedos estivessem devidamente agarrados, Erik divisou o grupo de pessoas da Chimera chegando na porta. Todos eles apontaram suas armas e tranquilizantes. Antes que tivessem a chance de disparar, seus alvos já tinham desaparecido.

* * *

No momento seguinte em Erik respirou, ele apareceu no chão de um hospital agitado.

Os corredores brancos entraram no seu campo de visão numa rápida explosão, e ele teve que piscar várias vezes para entrar em foco.

Levou um momento para perceber que tinham realmente escapado, que estavam seguros.

Erik engoliu em seco e uma ligeira náusea tomou conta dele. Sua cabeça ferida, de repente, lembrou-lhe do seu estado, mas ele não se importava. Em vez disso, suspirou e olhou para Charles em seus braços. Para seu horror, ele ainda estava imóvel. Erik o sacudiu cuidadosamente, o pânico começando a assomar mais uma vez.

\- Charles! Charles! - Erik gritou com ele.

 _Estamos seguros?,_ a voz de Charles perguntou dentro da cabeça de Erik.

Erik assentiu com a cabeça furiosamente.

\- Estamos em um hospital. Você conseguiu. Você usou Leap para nos teletransportar. Estamos a salvo por enquanto - ele listou freneticamente.

Por um momento, parecia que Charles considerou suas palavras, como que certificando-se da verdade. Mas eles realmente estavam ali, e o perigo iminente tinha passado.

E então, Erik pode ver a ilusão desaparecer diante de seus olhos. Ele respirou tão rapidamente que quase se engasgou com ar. Ele viu como o buraco de bala na cabeça de Charles lentamente encolheu e sumiu, dessa forma, como num filme rodando de trás para frente. Em seguida, o sangue desapareceu do cabelo de Charles - como se nunca estivesse lá – e a sombra pálida de seu rosto transformou-se em uma cor mais viva. A cortina que encobria Charles, os olhos vazios, caiu vagarosamente, e a consciência se fez presente. Quando a ferida do tiro fatal desapareceu, uma nova ferida sangrenta surgiu na bochecha de Charles - uma de verdade dessa vez.

Por fim, os olhos de Charles tornaram-se cada vez mais nítidos. Por alguns segundos, ele ficou completamente imóvel. Mas, então, ele finalmente piscou. A respiração de Erik ficou presa em sua garganta, e, uma vez mais, ele não podia impedir as lágrimas de caírem quando viu Charles voltar à vida diante de seus olhos. Charles inspirou profundamente e dirigiu seu olhar para Erik.

Erik soltou um gemido miserável de alívio e apertou-o contra si.

 _Gott sei Dank. Gott sei Dank._

O rosto de Charles já estava banhado pelas lágrimas de Erik, porém agora eles estavam mais próximos.

\- Erik, por favor, pare de chorar - Charles sussurrou.

Erik soltou uma risada doída e afastou Charles um pouco em seus braços, alcançando o olhar perfeitamente azul fitando-o de uma forma que ele pensou que jamais aconteceria novamente. Alívio tomou conta de Erik e quase o fez em pedaços. Parecia um milagre. Mas a memória horrível ainda o assombrava. Ele fechou os olhos com força, as lágrimas ainda fluindo.

\- Eu... Eu pensei ...

\- Eu sei - Charles disse baixinho, com a voz trêmula. Ele olhou para Erik com os olhos irradiando dor e empatia. - Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito, Erik, mas eu tinha que fazer. Do contrário, Raven teria... me matado de verdade. - disse, e fechou os dedos em torno do pulso de Erik. Seu toque parecia queimar.

\- Você... Você... - Erik gaguejou, mas não conseguiria terminar a frase se quisesse. Ele sentiu como Charles respirava, como seu corpo agora funcionava novamente, e isso o deixou sem palavras. Erik jamais pensou que coisas simples assim poderiam fazê-lo sentir-se tão grato.

Porém, eles foram interrompidos por enfermeiros que os notaram e começaram a correr na sua direção. A teletransportação deles tinha sido demais para o corpo agonizante de Leap - seu coração havia parado por causa disso. Logo, os enfermeiros estavam levando o jovem teletransportador à sala de cirurgia, dando-lhe choques elétricos para reanimá-lo. Erik e Charles foram prontamente questionados, e ambos precisavam de algum cuidado médico. Erik se recusou a deixar Charles sozinho por um segundo sequer, mas ele sabia que não tinha acabado. Eles precisavam conversar. Havia tanta coisa a se falar...

Erik, no entanto, deixou os enfermeiros começarem o tratamento das lesões e ambos permaneceram em silêncio.

* * *

Cinco horas depois, ambos estavam bem. Os médicos queriam manter Erik lá por uma noite devido à lesão na cabeça, mas ele se recusou a ficar. Charles tinha recebido um golpe feio no rosto como consequência do chute que Raven desferiu. Ele também tinha recebido um golpe no joelho quando ela o havia derrubado, mas, naturalmente, Charles não era capaz de sentir a dor. Uma desagradável mancha roxa já havia se formado em seu rosto, e eles colocaram um pequeno curativo adesivo em cima da ferida. Com Erik, eles deram pontos na parte de trás da sua cabeça e disseram que suas costelas foram fraturadas. Também os nós dos dedos foram quebrados ao bater em Raven brutalmente e estavam profundamente enfaixados. Os médicos insistiram em manter Erik no hospital, mas ele disse-lhes que enquanto pudesse andar reto não iria ficar.

Erik só queria sair do hospital o quanto antes. Ele conseguiu uma cadeira de rodas para Charles e os dois simplesmente saíram.

Eles descobriram um pequeno quarto de hotel próximo ao hospital. Eles não queriam ir muito longe, porque pretendiam ficar de olho em Leap depois de tudo. O jovem teletransportador, por pura sorte, sobreviveu e agora estava em estado crítico, porém ainda vivo. Erik e Charles não tinham dinheiro, mas graças a um truque de Charles o recepcionista parecia convencer-se de que já tinham pago. O prédio não tinha elevador, portanto Erik acabou levando Charles até o andar superior enquanto sua cadeira flutuava as suas costas. Ainda que alguém tivesse visto, nenhum deles teria se importado.

* * *

Quando finalmente chegaram ao quarto, notaram que havia apenas uma cama, porém Erik não se importou.

Na verdade, sentiu-se absolutamente satisfeito por não haver qualquer distância extra entre ele e Charles no momento.

Um grande peso em seu peito tinha se estabelecido mais cedo e, apesar de ver Charles vivo, e passado o choque inicial, o incômodo não desapareceu.

Erik colocou Charles na cama, e o sossego do quarto barato e mal decorado caiu como uma benção.

Ambos estavam machucados e um pouco fracos, e o quarto estava longe de ser ideal, mas isso não importava.

Erik colapsou na cama ao lado de Charles. Eles permaneceram deitados, exaustos demais até para sentar-se. Lá fora, estava chovendo novamente.

Durante muito tempo, nenhum deles disse nada. Erik apenas ficou lá, respirando pesadamente.

O quarto cheirava a poeira e jornais velhos.

\- Erik... - Charles começou muito calmamente. Erik engoliu em seco e virou-se para olhar para Charles. Seus olhos transmitiam dor. - Sinto muito por hoje. Eu realmente sinto. Mas você deve compreender que eu não tinha outra escolha naquela situação.

Erik olhou para ele, o desespero e o sofrimento que o acometeram antes borbulhando diretamente sob a pele.

Charles suspirou.

\- Quando... Quando nosso link quebrou... - Erik inspirou tão drasticamente que Charles teve de esperar um momento. Ele odiava o fato de sua ligação ter sido tirada tão violentamente. Charles silenciou. A chuva batia na janela e o modesto quarto parecia muito mais seguro que o iluminado hospital.

Charles recomeçou a falar, agora ainda mais calmamente.

\- Eu estava sozinho com Raven e pensei que seria capaz de quebrar o controle mental sobre ela. Mas o capacete me bloqueou muito bem. Eu não podia entrar em sua mente. Eu só podia manipular os sentidos, como sua visão e tato. Eu criei a ilusão para ela. Você deve entender, Erik, que eu precisava fazer a ilusão tão forte quanto possível a fim de poder projetá-la para ela. Porque, no fim, eu não conseguiria ter qualquer contato com ela apenas falando. Então, Raven puxou o gatilho e a bala foi real. Mas, Erik, eu não estava em perigo em momento algum. Eu sequer estava no ângulo de visão dela. O buraco de bala e o sangue eram ilusões também. É lamentável que ela usasse o capacete, caso contrário, você não precisaria ter me visto levar um tiro. Eu poderia ter poupado você disso. Mas quando você chegou... Erik, eu não poderia deixá-lo saber a verdade em primeiro lugar. Eu tive que esperar. E tive que controlar suas sensações também - como não sentir meu pulso e respiração, mesmo que eles estivessem lá o tempo todo. Eu não tinha outra escolha. A mente de Raven estava conectada a Chimera, e alguém estava controlando-a e observando a situação através de seus olhos. Eles agora acham que estou morto – porque viram o que ela fez. Eles viram meu assassinato através dos olhos de Raven, e eles viram a sua reação.

Erik compreendia, é claro. Tinha sido inteligente. Incrivelmente inteligente. Mas, ainda assim, ele sentiu raiva de Charles.

Charles suspirou.

\- Erik... Mais uma vez, eu realmente sinto muito por tê-lo colocado nessa situação. Mas nunca esperei... – ele hesitou, de repente, e sua voz silenciou.

Erik olhou para ele, raiva extenuada piscando em sua mente. Ele sentia-se tão vulnerável, tão cansado...

\- Você acha que eu não me importo com você tanto assim?... Que a sua morte não teria sido uma tragédia para mim? - ele sussurrou asperamente.

Charles pestanejou, engolindo em seco. Ele aproximou a cabeça um pouco mais.

\- Erik... – ele procurou as palavras certas. – Eu... eu fiquei espantado ao testemunhar sua reação. Aquilo quase... quase me assustou. Você não deve ser tão... Você não deveria ter reagido de forma tão brutal. É perigoso. Você poderia ter feito coisas horríveis se seus poderes saíssem do controle.

Erik bufou, mas não se sentiu ferido. Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas nada saiu. Em vez disso, o medo estabeleceu-se nele novamente. Era como se, toda vez que ele parava para se concentrar no presente, ainda que pouco, as horríveis lembranças da mansão lampejavam diante de seus olhos.

\- Eu estava com tanto medo... - ele confessou, a voz trêmula. Erik não se sentia tão cru e exposto desde a sua infância. - Eu estava com tanto medo de que você tivesse morrido... - ele murmurou, o nó na garganta.

O rosto de Charles suavizou-se com empatia.

\- Eu estou bem. Estou realmente bem. – disse ele, aproximando seus dedos do pulso de Erik, envolvendo-o. Uma vez mais, o toque parecia queimar a pele de Erik e ele engasgou com o contato. – E eu estou feliz que você também esteja. – Charles disse com tanto calor que Erik quase desejou fugir do quarto.

Segundos passaram-se em silêncio.

Os olhos de Erik piscaram na direção de Charles. Ele ansiava pela proximidade. Ele ansiava pelo toque e pela fusão. Por alguns instantes, Erik foi tão severamente abalado pela experiência de existir em um mundo sem Charles, que desejava esquecê-la para sempre. Nesse momento, ele pouco se importava com qualquer confronto que tiveram. Ou quaisquer valores e ideologias diferentes. Só o fato de assistir a respiração de Charles era como um presente. Era como se fosse a única coisa que Erik precisava agora, ter aqueles olhos azuis conectados aos seus.

Instintivamente, Erik aproximou-se um pouco mais, e estendeu a mão boa para o rosto machucado de Charles. Ele não se atreveu a toca-lo, porque a pele estava inchada e lilás.

\- Este é um pequeno preço a pagar por hoje. – Erik murmurou, os dedos pairando logo acima da pele. Ele sentiu uma onda de protecionismo, e brevemente desejou ter o poder de cura, para que pudesse fazer a contusão desaparecer.

Charles bufou.

\- É – disse ele, e sorriu um pouco, mas estremeceu involuntariamente quando a pele machucada esticou.

Erik inclinou-se instantaneamente, a preocupação se manifestando. Charles pegou seu pulso antes e depositou-o na cama, entre eles.

\- Está tudo bem, Erik. Nós apenas precisamos de um tempo para nos curar. – ele disse calmamente. Suas palavras pareciam ter mais significado que o óbvio.

Houve um pequeno silêncio na sala. Estava chovendo ainda mais forte, e o quarto estava escuro.

Eles sequer tinham ligado a luz.

Erik contemplou Charles por um momento, os olhos deslizando para os lábios e como ele estava respirando. Erik poderia ter assistido por horas, porque ainda temia que a respiração pudesse parar a qualquer momento e Charles morresse.

\- Eu teria matado Raven naquele momento – disse Erik lentamente, quase de forma sonhadora. – Eu teria matado qualquer um que se atravesse a colocar um dedo em você.

Charles deixou escapar um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos por um momento.

\- Eu sei, Erik. Eu sei. Embora agradecido como estou, isso ainda me assusta.

Erik olhou para ele, confuso.

\- Por quê? Por que isso o assusta, se eu estaria pronto para derrubar qualquer um que o ameaçasse?

Charles olhou para ele por um longo tempo.

\- Porque, Erik... Tenho a sensação de que eu sou o único por quem você faria isso. - Erik mordeu o lábio, e ele não precisava responder - ambos sabiam a resposta. Charles parecia ao mesmo tempo doído e gentil. – E, muito honestamente, eu não sei como lidar com isso.

Erik desviou o olhar para longe. Ele não tinha uma resposta. Ele não podia explicar também. Ele não sabia porque tudo era diferente quando se tratava de Charles, ele não tinha a menor idéia de por que sempre sentia Charles como um antídoto para tudo dentro dele que doía e obscurecia e era animalesco.

Erik queria que eles ainda tivessem seu link. Erik sentia falta de ouvir Charles falar com ele telepaticamente, e perceber algumas emoções e pensamentos projetados. Agora, Erik estava completamente sozinho em sua própria cabeça, e era tranqüilo. Nem mesmo o ruído distante da telepatia de Charles estava lá. Erik sentia como se a pequena distância entre eles se tornasse maior, e naquele momento ele desejava fundir-se mais do que qualquer coisa. Era como se o magnetismo estivesse fazendo uma piada de mau gosto com ele.

Mas, claro, não faria sentido reconstruir o link. Charles estava bem agora. Eles tinham a intenção de quebrar o vínculo em algum momento, de qualquer forma. O link só existiu por causa da mente traumatizada de Charles com o ocorrido nos laboratórios Chimera, e Erik tentou lembrar-se disso. Ainda assim, seu corpo ansiava quase fisicamente pela fusão. Como se nada mais pudesse convencê-lo de que Charles estava realmente bem.

Eles passaram um longo tempo em silêncio, mas não estavam cansados porque muito se passou naquele dia, e a adrenalina, consequência disso, ainda atuava neles.

Erik estudou Charles, e bebeu da imagem de seu rosto, até mesmo os menores detalhes dele, a tonalidade exata de seus olhos azuis. Distantemente, Erik percebia que Charles ainda segurava o seu pulso sob as pontas dos dedos. Erik desejou fortemente aproximar-se ainda mais de Charles, mas não se atreveu a mover-se.

A chuva fez o quarto parecer mais seguro e pequeno, como se eles fossem as únicas pessoas do mundo inteiro.

\- Nunca mude. – Erik, de repente, ouviu-se dizer, mais para sua surpresa do que a de Charles.

Os lábios de Charles curvaram-se em um hesitante e discreto sorriso.

\- Isso é algo que eu jamais esperava ouvir de você.

Erik olhou para Charles, em seguida baixou o olhar.

\- Quero dizer. Nós... nós tivemos nossas diferenças. Eu sei disso. Mas o que senti hoje... Eu não podia suportar a idéia de ... de você ter partido. - Erik confessou.

\- Está me aceitando como eu sou? - Charles brincou em um tom leve, mas Erik encarou-o, deveras sério.

\- Eu o aceito exatamente como você sempre foi. Com falhas e ideologias ridículas e tudo mais.

O sorriso de Charles desapareceu quando ele olhou para Erik em tom sério. Era como se estivesse vendo Erik completamente com outros olhos, e não pudesse realmente mudar nada do que estava vendo.

Charles o estudou por um longo tempo, até parecer ter sido inundado por várias emoções ao mesmo tempo. Lentamente, elas alternaram para algo como inesperada alegria:

\- Nunca pensei que você iria entender - Charles sussurrou. – Que você iria... – ele procurou as palavras, sorrindo um pouco mais uma vez, seus olhos azuis faiscando. – Você entende agora, não é, Erik? Porque você nunca mudou. Porque eu nunca teria feito isso com você. Porque é importante para todos nós termos a liberdade de escolher e aprender. Uma vez que você toma uma decisão baseada no livre arbítrio e na escolha própria, ninguém pode tirar isso de você, ao contrário de uma opinião que o forçaram a ter.

Erik observou como Charles sorriu com ridícula alegria que ele quase se sentiu tão jovem quanto na época em que se conheceram.

Ele percebeu que não se importaria de ouvir Charles divagar por horas.

Charles olhou para ele tão intimamente que Erik se perguntou por um momento se sua pele podia realmente arder em chamas por isso.

\- Estou feliz que esteja aqui, Erik. – ele disse finalmente, e estava prestes a retirar a mão de cima da mão de Erik quando este a segurou. Charles levantou uma sobrancelha, curioso.

Erik não podia silenciar a necessidade em seu peito, e arrastou a mão de Charles de encontro à lateral de sua cabeça.

Ele não foi capaz de dizer nada, apenas colocou a mão lá. Charles olhou para ele por algum tempo, tentando ler suas expressões, mas não retirou a mão.

Erik engoliu em seco. Ele odiava o fato de que o toque físico não avivava mais o link. Ele ficou quieto como nunca ficara. Era quase como se Charles não estivesse lá, como se ele ainda estivesse tão imóvel e morto como nas memórias de Erik. E Erik sentia tanta fome, tanta ânsia pela fusão, pela conexão, pela garantia de que os dois estavam vivos e respirando e ali.

Se fosse em qualquer outra ocasião, Erik poderia ter deixado passar. Mas, da forma como ele estava, com analgésicos hospitalares no seu sistema, a chuva batendo nas janelas e Charles tão perto, com o trauma e a perda ainda frescos em sua memória, Erik apenas aproximou-se mais e uniu suas testas. Ele sabia que estava um pouco perto demais, mas não se importou. Ele fechou os olhos quando sentiu a pele quente de Charles tocando a sua, e sentiu a respiração dele em seu rosto. E então, por um momento, Erik se permitiu ser fraco, porque os braços instintivamente avançaram e ele puxou Charles para um abraço. Era mais do que levemente estranho, porque ambos estavam deitados no seu lado da cama, mas Erik não se importou. Charles ficou tenso por um momento, claramente sem saber o que ele estava fazendo, mas assim que compreendeu a idéia relaxou e inclinou-se para o abraço. Ele acariciou o braço de Erik alheiamente - provavelmente sentindo sua dor e agonia.

Erik bebeu da fragrância do cabelo de Charles, da aparência da sua pele e de como seu rosto estava um pouco enterrado em seu ombro, embora ele tivesse cuidado de não tocar a contusão em sua bochecha.

Ele fechou os olhos no escuro, apenas memorizando esse momento com maior escrutínio, porque ele sabia que essa poderia ser uma oportunidade única. Ele não era alguém que normalmente procurava proximidade física, porém agora ele sentia que estava na iminência de se afogar sem ela. Erik, mais uma vez, sentiu lágrimas ameaçando encher os olhos, porque estava ao mesmo tempo assustado por quase ter perdido Charles e aliviado por ele estar bem. E Erik tinha medo de que pudesse se reduzir a essa condição, de que alguém tivesse um poder assim sobre ele sem sequer _tentar_.

Ele lutou contra o ardor em seus olhos.

Charles não se mexeu; ele apenas ficou onde estava, respirando, como se sentisse a condição de Erik.

Erik sentiu seu peito quase explodir tomado pelas emoções que estava sentindo. Como se estivessem sobrepujando-o. Ele nunca estivera tão emocionalmente agitado em sua vida do que naquele instante, e apertou quase desesperadamente o tecido em volta do braço de Charles. Erik respirava rapidamente, inspirando e exalando, quase ofegante, e queria dizer todas as coisas que estava pensando porque, do contrário, elas jamais seriam ditas.

\- Charles Xavier... - ele expirou tão rapidamente que quase ficou preso em sua garganta. – Sou tão feliz por tê-lo conhecido... – ele sussurrou e, indo contra todos os seus limites habituais, depositou um beijo na testa de Charles pela segunda vez naquele dia, porém agora sentindo afeto ao invés de medo e dor. Foi intenso, contudo rápido, e Erik retirou-se um pouco chocado ao perceber o que tinha acabado de fazer.

No instante em que ele se afastou um pouco, Charles ergueu a cabeça do seu ombro e observou-o com um olhar tão cauteloso e ilegível, que Erik não fazia a menor idéia do que estaria pensando.

Depois de um tempo, Charles aproximou seu rosto cuidadosamente do de Erik. Erik respirava com dificuldade, e ainda podia sentir o toque da pele de Charles em seus lábios, vibrando um pouco. Charles estava tranquilo e observou-o por muito tempo, como se estivesse tentando fazer sua mente entender algo. Erik ainda se sentia um pouco tímido, por mais ridículo que isso parecesse, o que o fez desviar o olhar.

O pequeno espaço entre eles parecia formigar com eletricidade, e Charles estava muito perto e ao mesmo tempo muito longe.

Finalmente, Charles mexeu-se depois um longo silêncio. Ele estendeu a mão para o queixo de Erik e o ergueu para encontrar seus olhos.

\- Erik... – disse ele, com a voz cheia de emoção pela primeira vez em muito tempo - ... eu posso dizer do fundo do meu coração: eu sou feliz por tê-lo conhecido também.

Erik piscou e outra rodada de lágrimas ameaçou aparecer, porque ninguém tinha sido tão gentil e acolhedor e amoroso com ele em toda sua vida.

Então, Charles riu e Erik estremeceu ao som. Charles estendeu a mão para a lateral da cabeça de Erik e pressionou-a com cuidado. Ele aproximou-se tanto que suas testas estavam se tocando outra vez. Houve um momento de silêncio, quando eles apenas respiravam em sincronia, enquanto a chuva caía em algum lugar lá fora e eles se acomodavam muito bem na cama.

Erik percebeu que tinha fechado os dedos ao redor do braço de Charles outra vez.

 _Corrija-me se eu estiver errado_ , Charles disse baixinho dentro da cabeça de Erik, embora soasse mais distante do que se fosse através do link, _mas você parece projetar um monte de lembranças da nossa fusão._

Erik quase sentia vergonha por transmitir suas memórias tão fortemente, e ele se viu na necessidade de se afastar. Charles, porém, interrompeu.

 _Erik ..._

Erik olhou para ele, e Charles estava tão perto que era possível distinguir cada detalhe. Havia uma pergunta não formulada no rosto de Charles, e os olhos de Erik se arregalaram um pouco quando ele percebeu o que estava pedindo.

Prendendo a respiração, ele assentiu. Charles também o fez e colocou a mão sobre a têmpora de Erik.

E então Erik sentiu a sensação familiar da presença de Charles deslizando dentro da sua cabeça. Era qual água quente, como sempre, e ele sentiu as feridas e contusões doendo menos. Ele relaxou contra os lençóis, expirando enquanto sentia sua mente quase em regozijo por ter Charles lá.

 _Você me disse uma vez que me deixaria... que me deixaria entrar na sua mente. Não apenas de passagem..._

Erik lembrava-se da promessa que fizera no telhado, e acenou com a cabeça. Ele não hesitou.

 _Faça._

Charles piscou em surpresa, como se tivesse sido pego desprevenido pela confiança de Erik. _Você tem cert..._

 _Sim_ , Erik respondeu simplesmente.

Charles olhou para ele com os olhos brilhando sob a luz fraca. Erik deseja apenas que Charles pudesse, enfim, ver tudo o que ele vinha pensando desde o momento em que invadira a sede da Chimera. O quanto aprendera de Charles e de seu passado, suas memórias... As regras básicas de funcionamento da sua telepatia. E Erik não se sentia empurrado para um canto – ele não se sentia como se tivesse perdido seu velho capacete. Ele _queria_ que Charles visse, porque era deveras frustrante que ele fosse educado demais para dar uma olhada adequada e saber realmente o que Erik queria dizer quando afirmava que Charles não era um mero instrumento para ele.

Charles parecia que estava prestes a pedir permissão uma vez mais.

 _Basta fazê-lo_ , disse Erik.

Enfim, a presença de Charles deslizou mais fundo na mente de Erik, e ambos fecharam os olhos por instinto.

Erik sentiu seu coração em frangalhos remendar-se e serenar – sua mente reconhecera Charles e, por um momento, ele quase sentiu-se bem novamente.

E ele sequer se arrependeu da sua decisão quando Charles começou a ver suas lembranças e pensamentos, Erik sentia somente profunda satisfação que Charles pudesse finalmente entender. O quanto Erik tinha mudado em alguns aspectos. O quanto ele tinha aprendido. O que ele havia pensado durante seu tempo juntos.

Erik sentiu flashes de surpresa de Charles, e de sua confusão. Era como se ele também estivesse vagamente impressionado. Mas não havia tristeza e culpa. Erik viu lampejos de suas próprias memórias do hospital, quando Charles ainda não havia tomado ciência do seu próprio rosto, ou quando estavam se escondendo da Chimera na cabana. Como ele tinha sentido a telepatia de Charles quando ela quase matou os dois; como Erik, assombrosamente, conseguia lembrar, em detalhes, das memórias da infância de Charles relacionadas ao padrasto queimado até a morte. Como Erik via Charles do outro lado do tabuleiro de xadrez; como Charles olhava nos olhos de Erik quando sorria; sua aparência sob a luz suave quando tinha adormecido após a fusão. A imagem de Charles após Raven ter puxado o gatilho – ela ficou fresca e pungente na mente de Erik, fosse ilusão ou não.

E Erik podia sentir os ecos fracos de suas próprias emoções dentro de sua cabeça enquanto Charles observava, e, no meio de tudo isso, percebeu o quão facilmente ele poderia ser esmagado depois de compartilhar informações tão íntimas e vulneráveis. Era quase embaraçoso que Charles captasse algumas das emoções intensas que Erik sentira antes. Ele sabia que Charles poderia machuca-lo como ninguém mais depois disso, mas, ainda assim, Erik não sentia medo. Charles era muito gentil e amável para isso. Ele tinha suas falhas e seu sarcasmo obscuro, mas ele nunca foi intencionalmente cruel.

E talvez, por uma vez apenas, Erik não era avesso à idéia de não ser só.

Talvez fosse bom ter algo para orbitar em torno de sua raiva. Ou mais _alguém_.

A idéia tanto o assustava como fascinava.

Finalmente, Charles se afastou um pouco, mesmo que ele não deixasse a mente de Erik. Erik podia captar algumas das sensações de Charles – o silêncio absoluto e a confusão. Charles olhou para ele como se realmente não pudesse acreditar no que acabara de testemunhar - como se ele tivesse esperado apenas esquemas frios e movimentos calculados. Erik quase desejava que fosse verdade. Teria sido mais simples do que ser dilacerado, em muitos sentidos.

Erik bebeu da visão de Charles – tão vivo, tão perto. Charles estava tentando, claramente, organizar seus pensamentos e dizer algo, mas de alguma forma Erik esperava que não dissesse nada.

Agora, ele estava apenas feliz por existirem lado a lado.

Porque, mais uma vez, os antigos receios e a agonia de Erik o abalaram tão fortemente que ele tinha medo de perder isso, como se Charles pudesse cair morto a qualquer momento. Tão simples como Raven tinha puxado o gatilho. Essa foi a rapidez com que tudo poderia ter acabado.

E Erik sentiu uma onda de desespero se aproximar dele como uma maré, e estava bem certo de que ela iria afoga-lo.

Era terrível proteger algo tão frágil – algo que uma bala tão somente poderia arrebatar em um piscar de olhos.

Erik sentiu uma ponta de lamentação por não ter se afastado quando pode. Ele deveria ter ordenado a alguém ficar com Charles no hospital. Ou na cabana. Porque Erik não queria temer pela vida de outra pessoa. Ele não queria _cuidar_ , porque tudo isso era destrutivo.

Erik percebeu que ele havia criado em si mesmo um tendão de Aquiles – que o grande Magneto tinha um ponto vulnerável. Uma fraqueza.

E era horrível, e maravilhoso, e horripilante.

Erik deixou a cabeça afundar no travesseiro, e, uma vez mais, ele estava muito perto e muito longe de Charles, e seus pensamentos inquietos não podiam ser silenciados.

Erik respirou contra o material macio, quase querendo enterrar-se nele.

Ele queria ter um momento de completo esquecimento, mas tinha muito medo de perguntar. Não havia possibilidade de a fusão mental acontecer sem a existência do link.

No fim, Erik esqueceu o quão alto deve ter projetado a idéia. Ele sentiu uma cotovelada suave em sua mente, e Erik piscou os olhos para Charles.

 _Erik?_

Ele percebeu que se Charles lhe pedisse para fazer qualquer coisa, ele o faria. Erik se sentia exausto demais para refletir sobre isso.

 _Por favor_ , ele apenas enviou, e Charles compreendeu.

Erik sequer tinha acreditado que Charles realmente faria, até que sentiu dedos quentes ao lado do seu rosto. Erik respirava muito rápido, e suas costelas fraturadas protestaram.

Talvez ambos precisavam disso mais do que imaginavam.

Uma pergunta muda foi enviada na direção de Erik, e ele respondeu com uma afirmação tão forte que não precisava de uma boca para verbalizar.

Então, gentilmente, Erik sentiu como Charles começava a aproximar suas mentes um pouco, e ele seguiu em direção a sua mente. Não foi tão fácil e fluido como quando havia o link, e Erik podia dizer que Charles teve que se esforçar mais, porém ele podia sentir suas mentes começando a se confundir entre si. As pálpebras de Erik cederam, e, na medida em que as primeiras faíscas de luz das estrelas e nebulosas e supernovas chamavam sua consciência, Erik sorriu mais amplamente do que fizera há muito tempo.

Toda a sua dor e inseguranças tinham ido embora.

Simples assim.

Suas mentes emaranharam-se uma na outra, e o pânico e sentimento de perda de Erik só reforçaram o elo. Não foi tão completo e perfeito como quando tinham o link, mas houve mais desespero da parte de Erik desta vez.

Logo, ele começou a perder as sensações do mundo real. Seu sofrimento e suas dores embotados e o contínuo buraco em seu peito começaram a desaparecer. Charles estava ali e estava vivo, e Erik sentia-se seguro. E ele ignorou todos os limites possíveis porque há poucas horas mal estava segurando o cadáver de Charles e queria destruir essa memória com o fogo mais abrasador, então puxou Charles para si e, descaradamente, o manteve perto, cuidando para não ocasionar qualquer dor às contusões dele. Charles não se afastou, como se realmente não se importasse.

Erik brevemente pensou que esse deve ter sido, ironicamente, um dos momentos mais gratificantes que já experimentou. Mesmo que em decorrência da sensação de perda que ele havia vivenciado.

Lentamente, a mente de Charles envolveu Erik. Foi mais fundo em sua mente e na fusão, e segurou-se tão fortemente quando podia. Suas mentes se reconheceram e se entrelaçaram como amantes desesperados, misturando-se e confundindo-se com tal velocidade que quase parecia como que por instinto. Charles não estava mais ali, na cama, porque estava se concentrando muito na fusão.

Erik, então, poderia roubar um momento para si mesmo – quando ainda estava um pouco consciente, mas Charles não. Eles estavam muito próximos um do outro no quarto escuro. Erik não tinha certeza, mas remotamente parecia que seu rosto e lábios tocaram algo sólido por vontade própria, antes que ele começasse a imergir na fusão. Poderia ter sido instinto, porém, subitamente, sentiu gosto de sal e umidade em sua boca e uma respiração que não era sua, mas Erik não sabia mais onde a sua pele terminava e a de Charles começava.

A última sensação física de Erik foi estar enrolando o cabelo de Charles em seus dedos, apesar de os nós dos dedos quebrados doerem com o movimento simples.

O mar quente de galáxias rodeou Erik e ele sentiu-se completo outra vez.

Ele ouviu o batimento cardíaco de Charles através da sua conexão mental. Erik jamais permitiria que alguém silenciasse isso.

Ele deixou de existir de livre vontade e tornou-se um com a presença de Charles. Aqui, parecia que a morte não poderia tocá-los novamente.

E Erik sentiu como se tivesse voltado para casa.

* * *

 **Notas Finais:**

Mein Gott - "Oh meu Deus" em alemão.

Gott sei Dank - "Graças a Deus" em alemão.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Em algum momento durante a noite, Charles tinha adormecido e a fusão mental estabelecida entre ele e Erik tinha se desvanecido lentamente – mas aconteceu tão suavemente que Erik não acordou no instante. Com o seu antigo link rompido por causa da Chimera, a fusão foi um pouco menos intensa e permanente do que antes. Então, Erik não podia senti-la desvanecer enquanto estava dormindo.

O que ele fez foi acordar para seus próprios pesadelos.

Assim que a mente de Erik separou-se da mente de Charles e deslizou para fora da sua cabeça, a consciência de Erik encheu seus sonhos com imagens horríveis, misturando-se com as suas lembranças do dia anterior. Ele viu Charles levar um tiro uma vez após outra, e viu o rosto impassível de Raven enquanto limpava a arma em suas mãos. Erik estava nadando em poças de sangue, e o corpo de Charles ficou inerte e jazido no chão, e não havia nenhuma ilusão para salvar sua vida e nenhum apelo que o trouxesse de volta. Ele continuou sacudindo Charles em seus sonhos, entoando _'acorde, acorde, por favor'_ \- mas Charles nunca o fez.

Erik não podia escapar de seus pesadelos, e eles tornaram- se mais violentos e mais brutais à medida que continuavam. Erik, longinquamente, percebeu que estava suando e que suas costelas fraturadas doíam quando inspirava muito rapidamente. Mas ele podia ver os olhos de Charles com grande detalhe – o quão mortos e vazios pareciam - e sentiu a pele dele sob as pontas dos dedos, sem qualquer pulso. Em algum momento os sonhos mudaram, e Erik estava de volta à sede da Chimera apenas para chegar tarde demais. Ou então, ele estava no hospital, mas ambos, Leap e Charles, estavam mortos a seus pés. Erik se viu em pé no corredor demasiadamente branco, tentando trazer os dois à vida, mas tanto Charles como Leap permaneciam mortos. As imagens agonizantes continuavam e ficavam mais intensas. Não importa o lugar ou situação, Charles morria repetidamente e Erik começou a entrar em pânico, porque ele não sabia o que era real e o que era sonho.

À medida que a noite se arrastava, Erik perdia a capacidade de dizer se tudo isso era um sonho.

Porque tudo o que importava era que Charles estava _morto_ e havia sangue por toda parte, e Erik gritou dentro da sua própria cabeça. De repente, ele não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida – a Chimera tinha conseguido por fim. Eles haviam assassinado Charles, e Erik acabara de negar a verdade. Erik estava cheio de uma dor tão forte que quase tirou-lhe o fôlego, e ele fechou suas mãos em punhos sem se importar se os nós dos dedos quebrados faziam um 'crack' doloroso. Nem mesmo a dor não o acordava do pesadelo.

Erik estava tremendo, e ele implorou a Charles para acordar. Seus apelos miseráveis ecoavam dentro da sua cabeça, mas não obtinham resposta. Erik se culpava por ter deixado Charles sozinho. Isso tinha sido culpa dele e Charles se foi, e _Mein Gott,_ o que ele poderia fazer? O que havia de fazer? Charles foi-se para sempre e jamais iria envelhecer, Raven atirou na sua cabeça e tudo estava perdido. Perdido. Partido. Destruído. O pânico de Erik acentuou e, muito rapidamente, foi ficando fora de controle.

 _Erik!_

Erik estava tremendo e não conseguia respirar corretamente, e seus olhos e pulmões queimavam. _Charles!_ , ele chamou, em pânico, e sentiu como se estivesse se afogando cada vez mais profundamente nos sonhos e na sua insanidade.

 _Erik! Estou aqui. Eu estou bem aqui. Você está tendo um pesadelo._

Erik estava respirando muito rápido e suas costelas pareciam colapsar a qualquer momento. Mas ele ainda podia ver o sangue de Charles deslizando pelas paredes brancas da mansão, e pedaços de seu cérebro respingando lá, e sentiu-se mal e não conseguia respirar.

 _Erik! Acalme -se! Você só está sonhando. Não é real._

Erik queria acreditar nisso mais do que qualquer coisa, mas quando ele, instintivamente, estendeu a mão para o link dentro da sua mente, ele só encontrou as extremidades rasgadas ainda penduradas lá, quebradas e desconexas. Charles tinha morrido e não havia nenhuma ligação e nenhuma presença, e Erik estava terrivelmente sozinho e estava muito quieto, exceto pela gritaria muda dentro da sua cabeça.

 _Erik, acorde! Acorde! Eu estou bem, e eu estou aqui com você._

Então, Erik sentiu -se vagamente sacudido e, subitamente, sentiu como se estivesse emergindo do profundo abismo em que estava, por fim abrindo os olhos. Erik não podia ver nada, e ele estava respirando tão rápido e dificultosamente que sentiu-se tonto, o quarto girava e seus olhos não se ajustavam. Suas costelas doíam e os nós dos dedos estavam machucados, e sua boca estava aberta em grito, mas sem produzir qualquer som porque ele não conseguia recuperar o fôlego.

Houve um som estridente no quarto, mas Erik mal ouviu. Ele apenas afundava cada vez mais em pânico, e tudo parecia irreal. Ele não reconhecia onde estava nem por que, a única coisa que importava era o fato de Charles ter _partido_.

\- Erik! Eu estou bem aqui. Olhe para mim. Ei. Olhe para mim - disse a voz exigente e precipitada de Charles, mas o cérebro de Erik não registrou.

Por fim, Charles tomou entre as mãos o rosto de Erik e aproximou-o de si, forçando-o a olhar para ele. Contudo mesmo quando os olhos de Erik pousaram em Charles, ele não conseguia entender o que estava realmente vendo.

Por alguns segundos, Erik só podia ouvir sua própria respiração irregular enchendo a sala.

\- Veja. Eu estou bem aqui - Charles disse em voz alta, mas sua voz era agora mais suave, calmante. Ele olhou para Erik cuidadosamente, tentando dar um sorriso fraco, embora parecesse muito preocupado. - Você precisa se acalmar, Erik. Você está respirando muito rapidamente – disse, olhando na direção das costelas feridas do outro. Erik piscou e engoliu em seco e tentou entender o que era real e o que não era.

 _Você está morto. Você está morto_ , Erik pensou em horror.

Uma expressão de dor refletiu no rosto de Charles.

\- Não, Erik, eu _não estou_. Eu estou aqui com você. Você só teve um pesadelo.

Erik olhou para ele, os olhos um pouco embaçados.

 _Eles atiraram em você._ Seu peito estava mutilado pela tristeza.

Charles balançou a cabeça furiosamente.

\- Não, eles não fizeram. Eles _não fizeram_. Eu estou bem. - Ele engasgou com ar muito rapidamente, e fechou os olhos por um instante, como se estivesse tentando se concentrar. Erik, você está projetando. Suas... suas emoções estão por toda parte. Então, só... só se acalme. Tudo está bem.

Erik fechou os olhos, seu peito de repente perfurado por milhões de facas de pura tristeza. A dor em suas costelas não se compararia a isso. Ele se sentiu desorientado e como se a tristeza estivesse na iminência de esmagá-lo.

 _Mas... mas você se foi_.

O medo de Charles parecia agora aumentar, já que sua voz era, subitamente, muito mais desesperada e chorosa.

\- Erik. Por favor, escute. Saia dessa.

Erik continuava respirando com dificuldade, engolindo em seco várias vezes. Ele percebeu vagamente que seus poderes estavam reagindo instintivamente ao medo, e ele podia sentir o zumbido de metal em resposta a sua agonia, gritando, em algum lugar distante.

\- Erik! – Charles chamou, agora alertado.

E, como último recurso, Charles agarrou o rosto de Erik de repente e entrou em sua mente.

 _Click._

Só assim, todo o pânico de Erik perdeu a sua nitidez. Sua mente reconhecia Charles, e não havia forma alguma de confundi-la. Ele sentiu sua consciência quase acariciando a presença de Charles, puxando-o possessiva e protetoramente. Erik sentiu como até mesmo a mais fraca ligação anestesiava seus temores e começava a trazê-lo de volta à realidade. _Eu estou aqui. Eu estou bem aqui_ , Charles sussurrou em sua mente, e enviou uma onda de conforto para Erik, acalmando sua agitação interna.

Lentamente, ele sentiu que poderia respirar de novo, e começou a se acalmar. Suas costelas pareciam estar prestes a ceder.

Longos minutos se passaram.

O pânico de Erik foi amortecido e agora ele podia diferenciar os sonhos do mundo real, mesmo que as garras vívidas do pesadelo ainda estivessem perseguindo-o de leve. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente no quarto escuro e encontrou-se com Charles olhando-o com cautela, preocupação irradiando dele. Suas mãos ainda envolviam o rosto de Erik, e sua presença ainda mantinha-se suspensa na borda da sua mente, como se ele estivesse com muito medo de sair e correr o risco do pânico de Erik se reinstalar. Os olhos de Erik deslizaram para a contusão inchada no rosto de Charles, e tudo retornou em grande detalhe. A Chimera, a mansão, Raven, a bala - tudo.

Erik sentiu-se, de repente, ridículo por sucumbir tão fortemente a um pesadelo. Imediatamente adotou uma expressão facial mais neutra, mesmo que o gesto fosse bastante inútil quando havia um telepata dentro da sua cabeça.

Por um momento, Charles apenas observava com cautela, como se para certificar-se de que Erik realmente tinha ancorado no mundo real. Então ele falou em voz baixa:

\- Erik, você pode, agora, por favor, recolocar todo o metal em seus lugares?

Erik fitou-o por um momento e, então, olhou ao redor. O ar estava cheio de objetos metálicos flutuando, e eles pendiam assustadoramente no ar. Alguns deles tinham sido dobrados e deformados, como se alguém os tivesse pisado e envergado, em um acesso de raiva. Erik mordeu o lábio - ele vinha fazendo isso com muita frequência nos últimos meses. Ele não gostava de seus poderes canalizando suas emoções e ficando fora de controle assim.

Cuidadosamente, afastou todos os objetos metálicos para que não corresse o risco de ferir Charles ou a si mesmo, e, então, lentamente, pousou-os no chão. Alguns deles fizeram um suave _baque_ ao cair.

Charles assentiu com a cabeça. _Obrigado._

Erik achou ridículo que, mesmo agora, Charles não esquecesse suas boas maneiras. Esse simples pensamento foi suficiente para despertar algumas das emoções anteriores de Erik, e ele deitou a cabeça contra o travesseiro, exausto. Seria muito mais fácil não sentir nada.

Charles relaxou visivelmente, agora que a situação iminente tinha claramente passado. Por um breve momento, ambos ficaram deitados, e sua respiração era o único o som no pequeno quarto. Erik ergueu as mãos ainda trêmulas e agarrou os pulsos de Charles, guiando-os até as laterais do rosto. Então, Erik apenas manteve-os lá, em um aperto suave, a sensação do pulso de Charles sob as pontas dos dedos. Charles poderia facilmente ter afastado seus braços, mas ele não o fez. Provavelmente, sentiu a necessidade ímpar de Erik reafirmar a si mesmo constantemente que ambos estavam realmente ali.

Erik podia sentir os olhos de Charles a observá-lo, mas não se importou. Ele não se incomodou em tentar parecer estoico e indiferente. Não era como se ele já não estivesse exposto à intensidade e vulnerabilidade de seu interior desde o amanhecer. Sem mencionar o fato de que Charles estivera em sua cabeça, e em parte ainda estava. Erik notou, distraidamente, que havia perdido a capacidade de se sentir auto consciente. Ele havia abaixado suas defesas perante Charles, porque ele sempre conseguia passar por todas elas, de uma forma ou de outra.

 _Thum Thum,_ era o pulso quente nas veias de Charles. Erik afogou-se no som e sensação. Ainda era o meio da noite, e estava escuro e chuvoso, e Erik não conseguiria se importar nem um pouco com o resto do mundo.

Ele aproximou-se um pouco mais de Charles como que instintivamente, para que assim pudesse sentir o calor irradiando de ambos os corpos.

Era realmente peculiar como algo tão simples podia fazer Erik sentir-se satisfeito. Talvez porque ele estivesse muito familiarizado com cadáveres.

 _Me desculpe se eu causei isso,_ Charles disse baixinho para Erik. Ele suspirou. _Eu gostaria que houvesse alguma outra maneira de..._

 _Charles,_ Erik interrompeu, cansado. Ele não queria ouvir Charles culpar a si mesmo. _Você está vivo. É isso que importa._

Charles deu a impressão de querer continuar mas, em seguida, nada disse. Em vez disso, apenas recostou a cabeça no travesseiro.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. O pulso de Charles abrandou um pouco, na medida em que o susto causado por Erik ia desvanecendo. Sem o link, Erik não podia ouvir qualquer vestígio da telepatia de Charles, nem mesmo o ruído suave à distância – embora Charles tivesse um sem número de vozes dentro da sua cabeça, vindo além-cidade.

A chuva batia nas janelas.

 _Você vai ser capaz de dormir, Erik?,_ Charles perguntou com um tom remotamente preocupado.

Erik achou ridículo que ele precisasse ser questionado sobre isso, que tivesse acordado a ambos com seus pesadelos. Por um breve momento, ele se perguntou o quanto deve ter projetado. Ele tomou ar a fim de se acalmar.

 _Sim._

Mas então, hesitou porque sabia que sua resposta tinha reservas. Erik piscou os olhos para Charles. _Enquanto... você estiver aqui._

Erik nem sabia a que ele estava se referindo - a Charles estar na mesma sala, na mesma cama, ou dentro de sua mente, ou vivo de forma geral. Talvez tudo. O pensamento de que ele não estivesse presente em quaisquer dessas formas parecia errado a Erik.

 _Eu não vou a nenhum lugar,_ disse Charles. Houve uma ligeira pausa. _Além disso, o hotel não tem um elevador. Então, eu não poderia sair mesmo se tentasse,_ meio que brincou, embora sem muita alegria em seu tom de voz. Erik não respondeu, mesmo apreciando o esforço para aliviar o clima.

Erik aproximou sua cabeça da de Charles. Mas ainda que ele passasse um longo tempo em silêncio, sabia que não seria capaz de conciliar o sono por algum tempo – seus pensamentos davam voltas sem descanso. Então, finalmente, Erik quebrou o silêncio.

 _Como você fez isso?_

A confusão de Charles escovando a mente de Erik.

 _Fazer o quê?_

Erik deu de ombros fracamente, e os lençóis sussurraram sob ele.

 _Ter aceito a partida de Hank._

Erik captou uma onda de profunda tristeza vinda de Charles e sentiu-se mal por ter causado isso, mas ele realmente precisava ouvir. Charles ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, até que suspiro.

 _Eu não tinha outra escolha, Erik._

Erik podia sentir sua própria impotência e medo borbulhando sob sua aparente calma. Ele não teve que lidar com uma dor tão forte como a de hoje... desde que o que aconteceu a sua mãe. Desde os campos de concentração. Erik tinha quase esquecido a sensação de se importar tanto com algo ao ponto de doer ao perde-la.

 _Mas... mas Hank estava com você todo esse tempo. Por anos._

 _Sim ele esteve. Mas não havia nada que eu pudesse ter feito, e tive que aceitar isso. E Hank... Hank me protegeu até seu último suspiro. Mesmo nos laboratórios, ele... -_ A voz telepática de Charles aquebrantou-se um pouco. Ele teve que fazer uma pausa antes prosseguir - _Eu nunca pude retribui-lo, ou dizer o quanto sua amizade significava para mim, o quanto eu devo a ele por ter cuidado de mim durante aqueles anos sombrios na mansão. Eu gostaria de poder. Eu realmente desejo que fosse possível. Você não faz idéia... você não sabe de quantos abismos ele me tirou, Erik. O que ele teve que testemunhar. O que ele teve que aturar. Você provavelmente não acreditaria em mim se eu lhe dissesse._

Erik viu os olhos de Charles de repente brilharem na escuridão, e ele piscou com força.

 _Eu sinto muita falta dele, Erik. Você não pode sequer imaginar o quanto._

De súbito, Erik se sentiu invasivo e insistente. Essa tristeza não era sua para compartilhar. Não era seu direito pedir. Ele sentiu repentina vergonha. Ele, imediatamente, tentou enterrar as memórias brutas que tinha do corpo torturado de Hank, pendurado no teto, porque não queria que Charles o visse em sua mente. Ninguém merecia um destino assim. Erik se apressou a dizer algo, e então confortou Charles da única forma que sabia:

\- Nós vamos vingar a morte dele. Vamos ter certeza de que ele não morreu em vão.

Lenta surpresa cruzou o rosto de Charles e ele soltou uma risada oca.

\- Ah, Erik... – murmurou. De repente, ele parecia cansado. _Você não conhece outro modo de lidar com a dor que não através da violência?_

Erik abriu a boca para responder, mas percebeu que realmente não sabia o que dizer.

Charles observou-o, e uma sombra de dor refletiu em seu rosto. Quando Erik não disse nada, sentiu uma ponta de irritação e raiva de Charles transmitida através da sua ligação telepática.

 _Mas esse é o problema, não? Quando se reduze a isso. Você... você quase matou Raven hoje._

Charles parecia quase arrependido por mencionar isso, como se tentando ser sensível aos choques e pesadelos recentes de Erik, mas simplesmente não podia se segurar. Ele desviou o olhar e balançou a cabeça, como que tentando afastar a raiva que parecia despertar nele. Charles respirou calmamente: _Sinto muito, esse não é o momento..._

Erik sentiu-se perfeitamente tranquilo quando olhou para Charles e o interrompeu.

\- Eu não lamento – ele disse honestamente. Charles piscou, em surpresa, e virou-se para olha-lo. Erik encontrou seu olhar com firmeza. – Eu não sinto culpa por tudo que fiz com Raven. Nenhuma.

Choque espalhou-se pela face de Charles e ele inspirou tremulamente. De início, parecia que ele estava prestes a dizer algo, ou a discutir, mas parou no último instante. Em vez disso, estudou o rosto e a expressão de Erik por um longo tempo, como se estivesse realmente tentando entender como Erik poderia pensar assim. Então, lentamente, ele tornou a parecer vulnerável, e havia uma frágil tristeza em seu rosto.

 _Eu não consigo compreender você, Erik. Eu só... não entendo._

Erik alçou uma sobrancelha, cansado. A pele de Charles era banhada pela fraca luz vinda das janelas.

A expressão facial de Charles mudou de curiosa para dolorida e, em seguida, dilacerada.

 _Eu realmente estou tentando entender você, Erik, francamente estou, mas não consigo. A maneira como você reagiu hoje... A enorme carga de dor... e proteção... eu não sei o que pensar sobre isso._

Erik olhou para longe, súbito nervosismo brotando nele.

Charles ficou olhando para ele, como se pudesse encontrar respostas no rosto de Erik.

 _Você não agiu de forma lógica. Você sempre fez parecer que era indiferente às pessoas morrendo ao seu redor, mas hoje você quase matou todos na mansão só porque pensou que eu tinha morrido._

Erik abriu a boca em surpresa, então fechou-a novamente. Houve um momento de atordoamento – para ele parecia impossível que Charles ainda não conseguisse entender. Erik apertou o pulso de Charles. Ele olhou para Charles, quase implorando.

\- Você realmente não entende, não é? – perguntou em frustração.

Charles observou Erik como um puzzle que estava tentando resolver.

 _Não, Erik, eu realmente não consigo. O que aconteceu hoje... Eu estava... Eu estava tão bravo com você por ter ferido Raven. Por um momento, temi que você realmente a matasse - não que eu tivesse deixado, apesar do acabar revelando a ilusão – mas eu podia ouvir alguns de seus pensamentos. Havia tanto ódio. Mesmo Raven não tendo poder sobre suas ações. Ela era controlada pela Chimera, assim como eu estivesse nos laboratórios. Mesmo assim você estava pronto para mata-la pelo que ela fez._

\- Ela _atirou_ em você! – Erik sussurrou, de repente a raiva e seus medos anteriores vindo à tona. - Eu a vi _assassina-lo_!

Charles parecia quase desesperado.

 _Mas ela não estava em seu juízo perfeito. E você sabia disso._

Erik mordeu seu lábio duramente. Ele ainda podia lembrar-se do quão bem tinha se sentido por machuca-la.

\- Eu estava tão irritado... – ele disse por entre os dentes, sua raiva quase tomando-o. – Você tinha _morrido._ – Erik sussurrou defensivamente. Ele estava longe de mudar esse argumento. Não importa que Erik soubesse o quanto Charles não gostaria do que estava prestes a dizer, ele sentiu que precisava dizer isso de qualquer maneira. – Você deve entender, Charles. Mesmo agora, se Raven encostasse um dedo em você, eu quebraria o pescoço dela. Controlada mentalmente ou não. E eu não me sentiria culpado. De modo algum.

Charles parecia um pouco horrorizado. Ele abriu a boca e depois fechou.

 _Como você poderia?_ , ele perguntou, espantado.

Erik se sentiu calmo enquanto olhava para ele.

– Facilmente.

Charles balançou a cabeça, aspirando com raiva.

 _Mas como? Como você pode? Você a conhece há anos, Erik._

Erik olhou para Charles intensamente.

\- Isso não tem nada a ver com Raven. Poderia ser com qualquer um. – respondeu francamente. Parecia impossível que Charles ainda não compreendesse a forma básica da mente de Erik operar, mesmo que ele estivesse dentro dela várias vezes. E Erik quase se sentiu nervoso por admitir o óbvio, percebendo onde esta conversa estava levando – para a mesma coisa que os tinha separado por anos.

Charles parecia incrédulo.

 _Mas isso não faz nenhum sentido, Erik. Como você poderia derrota-la e estar pronto para matá-la, sem hesitação? Você tem um coração, apesar do que dizem a seu respeito. Eu sei que tem._

Erik baixou o olhar, mexendo os dedos nervosamente.

\- Como eu disse, ao invés de Raven poderia ter sido qualquer um. Eu não teria me importado se tivesse sido apenas outro mutante, ou um ser humano. O que importa é que ela se atreveu a machucar _você_.

Charles balançou a cabeça, nem mesmo tentando ocultar sua descrença e raiva.

\- Mas ela é minha irmã! E você sabia disso, mesmo em Cuba, quando a levou de mim. Você sabia o quanto eu me importo com ela. E eu pensei que você se importava com ela também, Erik você passou dez anos com ela. Mas você só concordou em poupar a vida dela na mansão porque eu pedi que fizesse.

Erik assentiu.

\- Sim. E se você não tivesse me feito prometer, eu a teria matado se a situação exigisse.

Charles agora estava irradiando raiva reprimida, claramente tentando controla-la.

 _Você não pode ser capaz de fazer isso sem nenhum remorso._

Erik soltou uma exalação triste.

 _Ainda assim parece ser é o caso._

Charles estava ficando realmente irritado agora.

 _Como pode optar por não se importar com ela? Como você pode agir tão friamente com ela quando ela é uma vítima da Chimera, tanto quanto eu?_

Erik balançou a cabeça e quase olhou para Charles com pena.

\- Eu não opto por não me preocupar com ela. Ela havia se tornado um obstáculo, e tentou feri-lo. Aquelas eram razões suficientes para tira-la do caminho.

Os olhos de Charles estavam queimando em frustração sem fim. Erik, então, teve a sensação de que eles tinham, finalmente, alcançado algo muito essencial, que essa conversa tinha se ocultado sob a superfície por um longo tempo entre eles. Mas, surpreendentemente, Charles não estava tentando afastar Erik, ou lançar quaisquer comentários sarcásticos e frios – ele, claramente, estava tentando entender.

Os olhos de Charles agora exibiam a familiar sombra apaixonada, e embora Erik tivesse desejado, por vezes, que esse olhar não fosse dirigido a ele, agora ele só podia esperar em antecipação o que Charles tinha a dizer. Essa conversa era a mais franca que tiveram nos últimos anos.

\- Como pode agir tão friamente quando eu vi o quão preocupado pode ser? - Charles finalmente desabafou. – Eu senti a sua dor, Erik, e a sua culpa, e elas eram muito fortes. Você tem muito disso. Você se importa, eu sei que sim. Só a dor que senti durante seu pesadelo, um momento atrás, era mais forte que a dor que um contingente de pessoas sequer pode produzir.

Erik mordeu o lábio. Charles abriu as mãos um pouco, mesmo que seus pulsos ainda estivessem envoltos pela mão de Erik.

 _Então, por que você não faz o mesmo com Raven, ou com outras pessoas? Por que, Erik? Você não é uma máquina. Eu sei disso, com certeza. Quando eu estou com você, você transmite as fortes emoções que estão vindo de algum lugar dentro de você, e eu ainda tenho problemas para bloquear a maioria delas._

Erik quase queria gritar em frustração - Charles era realmente cego ante a situação. Ele realmente não entendia. Erik gemeu.

\- Para um telepata, você é surpreendentemente surdo e cego, Charles.

Charles parecia tentar se acalmar, como que se lembrando que não estava tentando comprar uma briga ou culpar Erik, apenas realmente entender suas ações. Charles deu um longo suspiro.

 _O que quer dizer, Erik?_

Erik hesitou. Ele engoliu em seco lentamente, mas forçou -se a falar.

\- É muito simples, de fato. Eu não me importo com as pessoas. Mas eu me importo com você.

As sobrancelhas de Charles franziram em confusão.

 _Eu não..._

Erik simplesmente interrompeu -o.

\- Deixe -me colocar desta forma: eu me preocupo com o futuro dos mutantes. Mas eu não me importo com os mutantes _individualmente_ , porque eles são apenas ondulações no mar. Não é difícil para mim usar até mesmo formas extremas para conseguir o que quero, e você sabe disso, Charles. Mesmo que eu tenha conhecido Raven por um tempo, e mesmo se eu tive sentimentos em relação à ela, isso não significa que eu não a esmagaria como uma formiga se ela ficasse no meu caminho, ou se ela colocasse mutantes em perigo como fez com Trask.

Os olhos de Charles se estreitaram e a mágoa os encheu.

 _Se isso for realmente verdade, então... se... em Paris, eu fosse o único a tentar matar Trask, o que você teria feito?_

Erik levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Você não teria feito isso. Você não teria tentado assassinar Trask, em primeiro lugar.

 _Talvez não, mas e se eu tivesse? Você também teria tentado atirar em mim, Erik - como tentou atirar em Raven?_

Erik sentiu-se subitamente desconfortável.

 _Isso é irrelevante. Não foi isso que aconteceu._

 _No entanto, é uma pergunta muito simples, Erik. Você tentaria atirar em mim ou não, se fosse eu no lugar de Raven?_

Erik sentiu irritação crescente.

\- Esse cenário nunca teria se tornado realidade, porque você nunca atiraria em alguém a queima roupa assim. Sua famosa moral e métodos pacíficos não o permitiriam. Então, eu nunca teria a necessidade de tomar essa decisão – disse ele com resolução. Mas Charles não estava disposto a deixa- lo em paz.

 _Sim, Erik, mas e '_ _ **se**_ _'? E se eu tivesse tentado, contra todas as probabilidades? Você acabou de dizer que não tem problemas em ferir ou matar pessoas que ficam no seu caminho. Mas e se eu tivesse sido o único a atacar Trask? Você tinha atirado em mim?_

Erik sentiu -se a si mesmo perdendo o controle.

 _Claro que não!_ Ele chiou com raiva.

Charles parecia totalmente confuso.

 _Mas... por quê? Por que, Erik? Por que você teria feito a coisa certa comigo, mas não com Raven? Seu lado bom não poderia se expandir até as outras pessoas, também? Pessoas com as quais você se preocupa?_

Erik percebeu que estava ofegante, e tentou retomar o controle.

\- Eu não me preocupo com as outras pessoas.

 _Eu não acredito que isso seja verdade, Erik,_ Charles respondeu bruscamente.

\- Mas é! - Erik sibilou, sua frustração crescendo a cada segundo. Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para Charles, aflito. – Você está tentando me converter numa versão leve, humana do meu verdadeiro eu. Eu não sou assim, Charles. Eu matei pessoas - manipulei, menti e assassinei. E eu não sinto vergonha de admiti-lo. Isso não deveria surpreende-lo. Eu não sou tão bom quanto você gostaria que eu fosse, Charles. Eu não sou como você. Não tenho nenhum problema em fazer justiça com minhas próprias mãos. Eu só me preocupo com a nossa causa, a nossa guerra, a nossa espécie. Não com pessoas. Pessoas só me decepcionaram.

Charles fechou os olhos por um tempo, como se estivesse mal contendo sua frustração também.

\- Mas você tem tanta coisa boa em você! Você não é um monstro, Erik. Não importa o que digam. Não importa no que você mesmo acredita - Charles ofegava, e o velho desespero brilhava em seus olhos. De repente, sua voz tornou -se quase um sussurro.

\- Eu gostaria de poder te odiar – disse ele com voz trêmula – Eu... realmente gostaria. Seria tudo muito mais fácil. - Erik só podia piscar em surpresa pela repentina honestidade crua que estava recebendo.

Charles olhou para ele como se estivesse encurralado.

\- Mas eu não posso, porque melhor que ninguém eu sei. Eu senti sua dor, e eu senti algo mais também. Esperança, e empatia, e a necessidade de proteger. Coisas boas. Coisas brilhantes. Eu não posso nem citar todas as coisas que sensorialmente eu vi em você, mas eu posso dizer, com certeza, que essas coisas são muito fortes. Elas podem estar em algum lugar profundo, mas estão lá, todavia. Você pode escolher momentos estranhos para demonstra-las, eu admito, mas ainda pode alcançá -las.

Charles tornou a fita-lo com suavidade, e olhou para Erik quase gentilmente.

\- Você não foi longe demais para mudar suas maneiras. Você _não_ é uma causa perdida. Eu acredito que você tem todas as chances de ser um homem melhor. Até agora, você tem feito coisas ruins por razões certas; eu vi isso em sua mente. E isso é o que importa. É por isso que eu ainda acredito em você.

Erik pestanejou, e sua boca abriu. Charles parecia tão apaixonado, como se estivesse ensinando uma criança pequena, como se não esperasse nada além de estar certo. Como se Charles esperasse que Erik dissesse que tudo o que ele tinha dito era certo, que o grande Magneto não era um robô assassino frio depois de tudo. Mas Erik só podia olhar, e sentir uma onda de emoções misturadas – afeto, frustração e mágoa. Então, um pouco do humor de Erik azedou e seu rosto anuviou-se, porque ele não poderia concordar com a esperança de Charles. Ele suspirou e acariciou a pele dos pulsos de Charles em um gesto reconfortante.

\- Ah, Charles... – murmurou. Ele sentiu uma pontada de tristeza agridoce. – Por mais que você queira me mudar, eu não vou. Essa não é a razão pela qual eu teria matado Raven, ou porque eu quase levei a mansão a baixo. Não há forma alguma de eu ver a sua forma de fazer as coisas como algo possível de resolvê-las também.

Erik inclinou a cabeça, franzindo as sobrancelhas um pouco.

\- Eu realmente pensei que depois de todos esses anos, depois de todas essas tragédias e injustiças que os humanos têm causado a sua vida, você veria que a paz e a bondade não são a resposta. Mesmo que eu agora o compreenda melhor, e eu sei porque você nunca mudaria as pessoas, alterando suas mentes, eu ainda não consigo baixar minha guarda e fechar os olhos.

Erik tentou ignorar todos os seus velhos rancores ressurgindo. Ele hesitou e deu voltas no mesmo lugar, sabendo que deveria continuar. Era o momento das verdades, depois de tudo. Porém, subitamente, ele se sentiu cada vez mais nervoso. Sua voz tornou -se mais confidente e instável.

\- Mas nada disso tem a ver com a razão de eu jamais machuca-lo como fiz com Raven. Você não consegue ver? Eu não vou te machucar, Charles, porque mesmo que eu precisasse, eu _não_ _seria capaz_. Até mesmo em Cuba, foi um acidente horrível o que aconteceu. Eu nunca quis... Eu nunca tive a intenção de lhe causar dor. E se tivesse sido você tentando matar Trask em Paris, eu não teria atirado. A idéia sequer teria passado pela minha cabeça. Porque... porque...

Erik sentiu como se sua respiração tivesse sumido, e uma dor física quase se fez sentir em seu peito quando tentou fazer Charles compreender. E mesmo agora, ele podia ver que Charles não estava captando – ele não entendia o que Erik estava tentando dizer.

O coração de Erik doía, mas de uma maneira totalmente diferente de antes.

\- Charles... você é a _exceção_ – ele finalmente soltou. – A tudo. Nenhuma de minhas regras pode ser aplicada a você – ele confessou, sua voz instável. – _Você não pode ver, finalmente?_

Os olhos de Charles arregalaram um pouco, e ele apenas encarou Erik. Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, várias emoções cruzando seu rosto.

 _Mas... mas por quê?_

Erik soltou uma risada sofrida - era inacreditável quão despercebido Charles era sobre tantas coisas. Erik apenas balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu não sei. Eu não sei, Charles. - Erik sequer quis continuar falando, mas seus pensamentos trabalharam rápido demais para que pudesse acalma-los. _Mas é quase chocante o quão longe eu estaria disposto a chegar para mantê -lo fora de perigo._

Erik apressou-se a reprimir sua própria mente antes de despejar muita informação. Em vez disso, ele falou em voz alta:

\- Eu... não consigo _não_ me importar. E acredite em mim, eu tentei durante os longos anos de prisão. Você... – Mas então a voz de Erik desbotou, quando tentou encontrar as palavras que pudessem explicar o que havia se formado dentro dele por um longo tempo.

Os olhos de Charles pareciam ainda mais azuis à luz da noite, e Erik sentiu que podia afogar-se neles. Mais uma vez, ele sentiu-se imensamente feliz por um pensamento passageiro de que Charles estava ali, que estava vivo e ninguém poderia levá- lo. Erik procurou pelas palavras, mas todos elas pareciam falhar.

\- _Ich verstehe das nicht_ \- murmurou. Porque ele realmente não entendia. Ele não podia explicar. Ele olhou para Charles, impotente.

\- O que você está tentando dizer? - Charles perguntou cuidadosamente, pacientemente.

Erik suspirou. Ele não podia nomear o sentimento, não poderia mapear como o mesmo trabalhava. Charles o fazia sentir-se diferente, tão diferente de si, e Erik nem sabia como. Charles trazia tantos lados de Erik à tona que ele sequer percebia que os tinha. Ele fazia Erik sentir-se cru e exposto, sem tentar. Ele transformava Erik em um quase _viciado,_ porque ele não poderia partir – e mesmo se o fizesse, ele voltaria.

No fim, Erik apenas desistiu e aproximou-se ligeiramente de Charles. Charles olhou para ele com cautela, como se não tivesse certeza do que Erik estava prestes a fazer.

Erik sentiu uma dolorosa e fria pontada em seu coração – talvez Charles não compartilhasse esse estranho vínculo. Talvez seja por isso que não conseguia entender o que ele estava tentando dizer. Talvez Charles não estivesse tão envolvido por Erik como Erik estava por ele – talvez Charles ainda mantinha a sua antiga raiva e rancor, incapaz de perdoar. Erik se perguntou se ele estava sozinho com sua confusão, emoções inexplicáveis, e Charles ser tão amável e aberto era apenas a sua forma de ser. Com todo mundo. Mas, mesmo assim, quando ele pensou sobre essa possibilidade, não se contorceu em raiva como sempre fazia. Ele só percebeu que isso não seria um problema – isso não mudaria o fato dele ter se transformado em algo como uma mariposa ao redor de uma chama. Charles era como um farol na escuridão, e Erik estava atraído pelas chamas. Não importa o quanto a luz o queimasse.

Porque ter Charles no mundo fazia Erik se sentir menos sozinho.

Erik não era avesso a decisões egoístas, mas naquele momento ele não podia ser egoísta. Ou, talvez, de uma certa forma, ele fosse, por estar ali, pelo desejo de proximidade e intimidade. Mas o resultado final ainda era o mesmo - Erik tinha perdido essa luta permanentemente, e ele podia admitir sua derrota. E, naquele momento, ele percebeu isso com mais clareza do que nunca.

Então, Erik aproximou-se com calma e Charles não se afastou, ainda que facilmente pudesse – não importa o quão possessivamente Erik ainda estivesse segurando seus pulsos e como seus polegares estavam fazendo pressão sobre a firme e cálida pulsação.

 _Vamos derrubar a Chimera, Charles,_ Erik prometeu, deixando cair seu olhar. Ele cuidadosamente estava evitando o assunto.

Antes que Charles pudesse protestar, Erik continuou.

 _Juntos. E... Eu estou disposto a fazer do seu jeito, se você me quer assim. Contanto que eu possa ter certeza de que nenhum de nós está em perigo._

Charles estava claramente assustado por ouvir isso. Sua respiração presa da surpresa bateu de encontro a bochecha de Erik.

 _Erik..._

Erik acalentou a maneira com que Charles chamou seu nome - ele ainda conseguia se lembrar do quão perto sua voz esteve de ser silenciada para sempre. Ele teve uma epifania repentina sobre a situação – não importaria o que Charles dissesse, se pedisse a Erik para fazer algo, Erik provavelmente o faria sem hesitar. Ele também não se importava com o que acontecesse depois, ou como eles faria para sair dali.

Mesmo que Charles dissesse que estava com Erik todo esse tempo só porque as circunstâncias o exigiam, não importaria. Por alguma razão, Erik podia ouvir as palavras da própria mãe, de uma memória muito antiga: _"Você sempre quebra seus brinquedos, meu querido"_ , ela dissera-lhe uma vez. Erik então era muito jovem e alegou que ele preferia quebrar seus brinquedos a deixar que qualquer um os tivesse. Ele não tivera muito na vida, afinal. Repentinamente, Erik podia se lembrar com clareza assustadora de como ele havia arrancado os membros deles - braços e pernas - ou quebrado por serem inúteis. Foi quase perturbador perceber os paralelos - que ele também fora o único a quebrar a espinha dorsal de Charles, como se ele fosse o seu brinquedo mais querido. Talvez fosse, de certa forma. _"Você destrói tudo que toca",_ Shaw tinha sussurrado para Erik enquanto jogavam o cadáver de sua mãe em uma vala, e apontou o dedo culpando-o. _Portanto, aprenda a não se importar,_ Shaw tinha dito, e foi embora.

E apesar de quanto Erik ainda odiava Shaw, teve que admitir que ele tinha razão. Nada ou ninguém vinha até Erik de boa vontade, então ele simplesmente os tomava sem permissão. E ele nunca deu importância – Shaw havia lhe ensinado bem.

E estava tudo bem. Tinha sido fácil. Eles poderiam fazer tudo o que quisessem a Erik – quebrar seus ossos, prendê-lo, tortura-lo – e ainda assim não poderiam realmente atingi-lo. Porque, como machucar alguém que nada tem a perder? Que não se preocupada com nada?

Mas agora, Erik podia sentir o medo à espreita nas regiões mais profundas de sua mente. Porque ele poderia continuar dizendo a si mesmo que nada tinha mudado, que ele ainda era intocável – mas não podia acreditar em suas próprias mentiras.

Os dedos de Charles pousaram suavemente na mandíbula de Erik, e ele ergueu seu rosto. Erik agitou as pálpebras, abrindo os olhos totalmente, e Charles estava tão perto que ele fez faíscas voarem em seu cérebro. Erik pensou que Charles recusaria sua oferta de destruir a Chimera, mas, pelo contrário, Charles parecia totalmente grato.

 _Obrigado, Erik,_ Charles disse, sua voz cheia de emoções quase esmagadoras. Por um momento, Erik só podia observar em descrença – o quão indefeso e lamentável ele era quando se tratava de Charles. Que, de todas as pessoas, um telepata bondoso tinha mais poder sobre ele que ninguém mais em todo o mundo. Era patético, realmente. Mas era mais patético ainda que ele não pudesse resistir.

Charles parecia imensamente grato por ter uma nova promessa de Erik sobre tentar métodos mais pacíficos - o seu entusiasmo era quase infantil. Erik podia sentir longinquamente a mente de Charles zumbir em alívio e alegria.

Então, Charles esboçou um hesitante sorriso, estudando Erik.

 _Talvez haja esperança para nós, afinal._

Erik engoliu em seco, odiando como seu rosto estava tão desmascarado e franco, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não se conteve. Ele olhou de volta, o peito batendo com carinho, dor e saudade.

E o sorriso de Charles ampliou um pouco mais e Erik sentiu que poderia queimar suas retinas.

 _Vou ajuda- lo a derrubar a Chimera, Erik. Nós vamos fazer isso juntos._

Normalmente, Erik teria sentido a necessidade de especificar que ele estava disposto a usar qualquer meio necessário, mas então ele sentiu que não tinha o direito de fazê- lo - porque era como se lhe fosse dada uma segunda chance. Uma oportunidade, que, após dez anos de mágoa e raiva não resolvidas, culpa e desconfiança e inúmeras pessoas mortas – parecia uma dádiva que Erik jamais pode desejar. Ele estava pronto para fazer as pazes. Ele estava, de fato, pronto para fazer qualquer coisa. Só porque Charles tinha prometido, ao menos, tentar perdoá-lo, e trabalhar juntos e ajustar o resto de assuntos pendentes entre eles. Talvez Charles estivesse certo – talvez ainda houvesse a verdadeira esperança para eles. E, pela primeira vez em anos, Erik realmente acreditou que fosse verdade.

No fim, Erik apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta porque não confiava em sua voz.

Erik prometeu a si mesmo que iria se certificar de que um ramo sequer da Chimera sobrevivesse. Ambos trabalhariam juntos, Charles e ele - como seus pares mais velhos fizeram no futuro. Eles poderiam começar amanhã talvez, ou no dia depois do amanhã. Hoje, não. Essa noite, essa noite escura e chuvosa, era sagrada. Era tarde demais para começar a fazer planos, e Erik não sentia necessidade de estar em outro lugar.

A Chimera podia esperar. A Irmandade também.

Erik sentiu que teria de se explicar, ou pedir permissão para a próxima coisa, mas ele não conseguia encontrar as palavras. Ele temia que, novamente, fosse acordar de outro terrível pesadelo, então ele se recusou a perder a garantia de que Charles estava realmente vivo. Em seguida, lentamente, Erik aproximou o braço até Charles, observando a reação dele o tempo todo - mas Charles não o impediu quando Erik fechou a distância entre eles, quase em um meio abraço. Para Erik não importava que, provavelmente, acordasse com o cabelo ridicularmente longo de Charles em seu rosto, ou que ele fosse tão abertamente carente. Tudo o que importava era o fato de que ambos estavam ali, vivos e unidos.

E, pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo, Erik sentiu que não estava correndo em direção a uma parede, repetidamente. Como se o beco sem saída que eles tinham encarado ao longo dos anos tivesse parcialmente se desintegrado. O que exatamente significava ou em que iria se transformar, Erik não sabia. Ele simplesmente apreciava a idéia.

Porque nesse momento, no pequeno quarto empoeirado, com a forte chuva do lado de fora, tudo parecia bem.

Então, Erik apenas deixou seu rosto afundar no travesseiro, e em parte no cabelo de Charles.

Se Charles deixava-o fazer isso era porque sabia que Erik precisava disso para dormir, ou por algum motivo só seu, ele não falou a respeito. Sua pulsação parecia ligeiramente mais rápida sob os dedos de Erik, mas também poderia ter sido um produto da sua imaginação.

A pequena cama não parecia tão pequena, afinal.

Por um longo tempo, Erik só ouvia a respiração de Charles abrandar, como a sua respiração quente tornava-se mais regular no ombro de Erik. Sua vaga presença na mente de Erik desapareceu, mas desta vez ele deixou-a ir. Ele estava, afinal, segurando Charles tão perto que até mesmo sua mente traumatizada sabia que Charles estava bem ali e vivo, apesar da falta de conexão telepática. Ele podia sentir o batimento cardíaco de Charles através da pele fina, portanto, estava bom. Ele estava vivo. Ambos estavam.

Charles adormeceu depois de algum tempo, mas Erik ficou acordado um pouco mais, ouvindo tanto o som da chuva quanto do sangue correndo no pulso que ele ainda segurava. O cheiro fraco e ridículo de maçãs o acompanhou.

Erik olhou para a bochecha direita de Charles, ao lado de seu próprio rosto, e então voltou seu olhar para a parede oposta.

 _Gott helfe mir,_ ele pensou, antes de fechar os olhos.

* * *

 **Notas Finais do Capítulo**

" _Ich verstehe das nicht_ " - "Eu não entendo" em alemão.

" _Gott helfe mir_ " - "Deus me ajude" em alemão.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Quando a luz cinzenta da manhã agitou o sono de Erik, ele sentiu-se razoavelmente descansado. Felizmente, não teve quaisquer pesadelos.

Erik abriu os olhos lentamente - a luz pinicando, mas, acima de tudo, Erik percebeu que algo importante estava faltando. Como se houvesse algo preocupante na borda da sua consciência, mas ele não pudesse fazer nada a respeito no estado em que estava.

Quando Erik finalmente recordou onde estava, ele também viu que a cama e o travesseiro ao lado estavam vazios. Somente a fraca luz da manhã batia nos lençóis e as mãos de Erik se contraíram automaticamente para encontrar algo - ou alguém que não estava lá.

 _Eu estou bem aqui, Erik_ , veio à mente a voz distante de Charles, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu a primeira onda de medo e prontamente sentou-se, todos os tipos de cenários violentos e possibilidades agitando sua mente. Erik virou apressadamente a cabeça e avistou Charles à distância na sala, sentado ao lado da janela, olhando para fora.

Erik deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio e seus ombros cederam, seus sentidos em alerta já relaxando.

Por alguns segundos, o corpo e a mente de Erik acostumaram-se ao quarto empoeirado do hotel e à própria situação.

E então ele também teve tempo para pensar sobre sua reação aparentemente automática em encontrar Charles do seu lado, e sentiu-se um pouco incomodado com a rapidez com que se assustou. Havia algo predatório na forma como ele tinha reagido a fim de encontrar qualquer perigo que pudesse estar lá para ameaçá-los. Era... estranho.

No fim, Erik se forçou a ignorar essa linha de pensamento e, em seu lugar, voltou sua atenção para a presente situação.

Erik olhou para cima e observou Charles por um tempo, tranqüilizando-se a cada segundo. Charles parecia ter acordado há algum tempo, mas Erik tinha perdido a noção do tempo no meio do caos do dia anterior.

Partículas de poeira dançavam lentamente no ar em torno de Charles, e seu cabelo era banhado pela luz da manhã cinzenta. A cena quase parecia assustadoramente artística, parada no tempo, serena, pitoresca. Erik sentou- se reto, e o quarto caiu em silêncio.

Claramente havia parado de chover, ao menos por enquanto, mesmo que Erik ainda pudesse divisar algumas nuvens pesadas penduradas da janela para qual Charles estava de frente.

Erik passou a mão pelo cabelo – subitamente confuso com o quão natural, _quão bem_ parecia o momento. O quarto de hotel estava longe de ser novo ou arrumado, e havia tantos livros velhos, jornais amarelados e poeira que faziam o ar cheirar a mofo. Mas Erik realmente não se importava. Ele havia passado tempo suficiente em uma cela acolchoada, demasiadamente branca, de ambiente cirurgicamente limpo, com quantidade infinita de plástico e luzes brilhantes – então, escuro e empoeirado parecia muito bem para ele. E isso dizia respeito ao quarto – Erik não dava a mínima. Sua atenção era atraída para o espaço perto da janela, como se seus olhos estivessem grudados lá.

Charles inclinou a cabeça um pouco e apoiou o rosto em sua mão. Ele parecia estar profundamente mergulhado em pensamentos, mas com o link quebrado, Erik não fazia idéia do que Charles estava pensando – nem mesmo qual era o seu humor. Era frustrante, porque ele vinha utilizando o link entre suas mentes e recebendo alguns impulsos e informações da parte de Charles, mesmo que tenham sido apenas vagas sensações e emoções.

O link quebrado ainda era qual ferida não cicatrizada nalgum lugar dentro da mente de Erik – como se seus tentáculos dilacerados estivessem ansiando dolorosamente por seus pares homólogos, recusando-se a se recuperar e voltar ao normal. E o que ainda era 'normal' agora? Erik sentira o gosto de algo bom demais para voltar a ser completamente o mesmo. Por muitos anos, ele havia usado o seu capacete e sido quase paranóico sobre ser telepaticamente intocável e ter um completo silêncio e privacidade dentro de sua cabeça. Agora ele desejava o contrário. Não importa o quanto Erik tivesse se negado a assumir que o principal motivo de sempre ter usado o capacete era Charles, em algum lugar bem no fundo ele sempre soube que havia um pouco mais de verdade nisso.

Erik imaginou brevemente sua ligação telepática restabelecida, e teve que reprimir o seu excitamento incerto com a idéia. Ele não estava considerando. O link fora, originalmente, apenas uma forma de manter Charles vivo, usando-o como uma espécie de tábua de salvação. O que Erik poderia dizer? – que... sentia falta? Que a ausência da ligação se fazia constantemente presente em seus pensamentos?

Não.

Isso seria o fim de tudo.

Pelo contrário, Erik estudou Charles, ainda tentando adivinhar o que ele estava pensando. Mas ele não fazia idéia, porque sequer podia ver o rosto de Charles por aquele ângulo. No fim, teve que expressar sua pergunta.

\- No que você está pensando? - perguntou Erik. Sua própria voz soava rouca pela falta de uso.

Charles hesitou por um momento antes de responder.

\- Raven.

O rosto de Erik torceu em uma carranca sombria. A raiva que tinha dela ainda não tinha diminuído, não importa quão bem soubesse que ela havia sofrido uma lavagem cerebral. Erik tinha certeza de que levaria a imagem do tiro na cabeça de Charles para o resto da sua vida, não importa que fosse uma ilusão.

Charles deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

\- Eu odeio o fato de ela estar em algum lugar lá fora, pensando que realmente tirou minha vida.

\- Merecidamente – Erik murmurou, mas Charles lançou-lhe um olhar tão afiado que ele desistiu de dizer o que se seguia. Os olhos de Charles brilharam de irritação.

\- Não, Erik, não é certo. Ela deve estar se sentindo absolutamente horrível e culpada. Sem mencionar as muitas lesões dolorosas que ela tem.

Erik parou de agir indiferentemente. Ao invés, ele continuou sentado e baixou os olhos para os lençóis diante dele.

\- Ela vai sobreviver. De todo modo, sua mutação faz com que ela se cure mais rápido - Erik disse, em uma pobre tentativa de confortar Charles.

Charles assentiu.

\- Verdade. Mas eu acho que suas cicatrizes emocionais são mais profundas que as físicas. Ela nunca teria me machucado em seu juízo perfeito - ele se virou para olhar pela janela. - Mesmo que ela já tenha me abandonado uma vez – Charles disse tão baixo que Erik mal ouviu.

Erik sentiu uma pontada doída em seu peito, ele lançou um olhar intenso para Charles. Sua voz era mais forte que antes quando ele pronunciou-se:

\- Não se deixe enganar pelo pensamento de que ela deixou de se importar com você completamente.

No mesmo instante em que Erik começou a dizer essas palavras, quase se arrependeu disso porque era óbvio que ele não estava realmente falando de Raven. Charles virou- se para olhar para Erik outra vez, indubitavelmente pegando algumas das nuances de suas palavras. Ele abriu a boca para responder e em seguida a fechou. Seus olhos percorreram Erik e, por um momento, parecia que ele estava prestes a dizer algo que estava segurando por um longo tempo, mas, então, virou-se novamente e Erik pôde sentir a atenção de Charles resvalar outra vez.

\- Eu gostaria de poder deixá-la saber que estou bem – murmurou Charles. – Deixar que ela lamente e se puna é cruel, mesmo que não haja nada que nós possamos fazer sobre isso.

Erik não deixou passar a forma que Charles disse 'nós' e sentiu-se estranhamente satisfeito ao ouvir isso.

\- Ela pode saber a verdade mais tarde – afirmou Erik. - Depois que a Chimera já estiver destruída. No momento, é melhor deixar que todos pensem que você... foi baleado na mansão... - Erik odiava o fato de sua voz ainda vacilar a uma simples menção do tema - ... é uma vantagem. Eles não estão perseguindo você.

Charles bufou sem humor.

\- Então, talvez eu devesse ter morrido a mais tempo.

Erik sentou-se mais confortavelmente na cama.

\- Muito ruim que não possamos estar mortos juntos – ele disse, enquanto ajustava as pernas. – Talvez se você também tivesse feito um de seus truques comigo ontem... – ele brincou com gravidade.

\- Hilário, Erik. – Charles disse secamente, mas Erik não poderia evitar que seus lábios se mexessem um pouco mais, e teve que desviar o olhar para dar ao rosto aspecto de neutralidade.

Houve um curto silêncio e Erik ficou mais sério. Ele ainda podia sentir a tristeza de Charles acerca do atual destino de Raven, e embora não tivesse vontade de falar sobre ela nesse momento, ele não poderia deixar que Charles se culpasse.

\- Nós vamos deixá-la saber quando chegar a hora – Erik disse, tentando soar tão seguro quanto paciente. Porém, não conseguiu resistir revirar os olhos um pouco. – Mal posso esperar para tê-la em cima de você, chorando por horas. Você vai amar.

\- Não zombe de sua dor, Erik – disse Charles, mal humorado. - Especialmente quando ontem mesmo você quase deixou a mansão em pedaços.

Erik abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíam. Não havia realmente qualquer coisa que ele pudesse dizer sobre isso.

Eles caíram em silêncio novamente.

Algum tempo se passou, e a luz aumentou no quarto.

\- Eu gostaria de ver Leap – Charles finalmente disse em voz alta, e suas palavras surpreenderam Erik. Erik não tinha dado muita atenção ao jovem teletransportador após os médicos terem certeza de que ele estaria bem. Então, claro, Charles estaria preocupado com ele e Erik sentiu uma onda de frustração mesclada com carinho... A capacidade de Charles de se importar realmente parecia infinita. Era ridículo.

\- Ele está bem. E, provavelmente, sedado. – disse Erik.

\- Muito provavelmente, sim. Mas eu ainda gostaria de ver como está. Afinal de contas, sua habilidade salvou nossas vidas e eu quase o matei utilizando-a.

Erik quase quis enterrar seu rosto nas mãos.

\- Não diga que você está se culpando por isso também – disse em um tom desesperado. Ele balançou a cabeça. – Foi um último recurso, Charles. E você não apenas salvou nossas vidas, salvou a _dele_ também.

\- O coração dele parou, Erik.

\- E eles o reiniciaram – Erik disse, abrindo os braços. – Sem danos.

Charles tornou a olhar para Erik, cansada resistência em seus olhos. Ele estava claramente prestes a argumentar, mas Erik rapidamente ergueu a mão no ar em gesto.

\- Não. A coisa toda é a seguinte: ele vai melhorar. Então, você vai poder expressar sua gratidão... ou o que quer que seja - mais tarde, se você assim realmente desejar. No momento, exibir nossos rostos em qualquer lugar público não é uma boa idéia. E você sabe disso também.

Obviamente, Charles sabia pois a contrariedade desapareceu de seu rosto. _Você está certo,_ ele enviou a Erik tão profundamente em seus pensamentos que pareceu assustar-se ao perceber que não tinha realmente dito em voz alta.

\- Perdão, isso foi... - ele olhou em tom de desculpa para Erik. - Invasivo.

Erik arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Invasivo? – disse ele, incrédulo. – Eu o tive dentro da minha cabeça por várias semanas, Charles. Quando acordei no hospital, você pensou que nós éramos a mesma pessoa, e por vezes assumiu o controle de meus membros. – ele disse significativamente, mas sem qualquer acusação em seu tom, apenas tentando ser claro.

A expressão de Erik suavizou.

\- Então, em absoluto - ele disse e apontou a mão para a sua cabeça.

Vaga confusão cruzou a face de Charles, até que o fantasma de um sorriso brincou em seus lábios. _De todas as pessoas, Erik, você está me dizendo isso._

Erik odiava o quanto ouvir isso doía.

\- Você não deveria estar tão surpreso – disse ele, mais vulnerável do que pretendia, e Charles inclinou a cabeça cuidadosamente, seus olhos perscrutando o rosto de Erik. Erik apressou-se a evitar o assunto. – É bem pior eu ter que continuar falando em voz alta – disse às pressas, e imediatamente amaldiçoou-se por dizer isso. Ele não estava realmente certo do quanto Charles podia ouvir com o link, Erik fora capaz de enviar pensamentos tão facilmente, ele sentiu natural. Agora, havia apenas silêncio entre eles. Nenhum sussurro ou zumbido do link, não havia sensações compartilhadas. Apenas distância. E silêncio.

\- Você sabe, eu estou tentando fazer o melhor que posso para bloquear e lhe dar privacidade, Erik – disse Charles em um tom sério.

Erik assentiu com a cabeça e Charles tentou claramente lê- lo sem realmente ler sua mente. _Mas às vezes você está projetando_ , rematou calmamente.

Erik sentiu-se um pouco nervoso ao saber, uma vez que não podia ter a exata certeza de que estava projetando seus pensamentos. Ele mexeu os dedos e sentiu necessidade de limpar a garganta. O momento, subitamente, pareceu um tanto íntimo; apesar da sua distância física os olhos de Charles estavam fixos no rosto de Erik, e ele sentiu-se contorcer sob aquele olhar suave, porém firme. Era estranho, considerando o fato de Erik ter sido encarado e intimidado por humanos mais perigosos durante seus interrogatórios na prisão, mas nenhuma dessas pessoas supostamente poderosas tinha sido capaz de fazê-lo sequer se contorcer. Erik tinha simplesmente olhado para eles diretamente nos olhos, com uma máscara fria em seu rosto sem qualquer esforço. Ele nunca teve medo. Ele nunca desviou o olhar. Exatamente por isso, não fazia o menor sentido sentir a necessidade de fugir da sala por causa de um pequeno telepata – sem que ele fizesse uso de telepatia.

Erik mordeu o lábio.

Charles apenas inclinou a cabeça como se alguns dos pensamentos de Erik estivessem escritos em seu rosto e, de repente, deu um sorriso fraco.

Erik congelou por um momento e apenas contemplou, porque Charles não sorria com muita freqüência ultimamente, mas sempre que o fazia, o estômago de Erik se contraia – e não de maneira desconfortável. A luz do dia bateu na face de Charles e, por um momento, Erik perdeu-se na visão, sentindo subitamente surreal o fato de que, transcorridos todos esses anos, eles pudessem estar na mesma sala sem, instantaneamente, sentir o ar pesado e intoxicado. Havia algo mais. Fosse o que fosse, nunca tinha perdido sua intensidade, apenas se transformado em algo novo. Erik ainda não conseguia distinguir as tonalidades exatas, mas ele podia sentir quase como choques elétricos. Quase como os campos magnéticos que ele podia controlar - mesmo que não pudesse controlar o que quer que estivesse ali. Ele não conseguia explicar ou entender o sentido, mas estava lá.

E num súbito clarão, Erik percebeu que não se importava com o espaço em que estava fisicamente. A cidade, o quarto de hotel... não fazia sentido. Ou o tempo, ou o dia.

Tudo estava bem. Tudo era... secundário.

Erik sentiu... ele sequer sabia o que sentia. Não era a paz, porque sua mente e corpo estavam demasiadamente despertos e alertas. Eles só estavam pulsando com muitos pensamentos e sensações pacificamente. E Erik podia sentir em detalhes o ar entrando e saindo de seus pulmões.

Talvez fosse assim que as pessoas se sentiam quando _não_ estavam com raiva ou solitárias. As duas, raiva e solidão, sempre estiveram presentes em sua vida, desde que se lembrava.

Mas se ele não estava irado ou solitário, o que mais ele poderia ser? Ele poderia sentir outra coisa além disso?

Erik não sabia. Ele não saberia o que fazer. Raiva era algo fácil e lógico. Era como uma armadura.

Mas ele não estava com raiva agora.

E ele se sentia perdido sem isso.

Erik piscou. O quarto estava quente e pareceu muito maior e pequeno ao mesmo tempo. Os pensamentos de Erik estavam agitados, mas não como numa corrida de abelhas irritadas, e sim como se fossem... vagalumes, piscando de dentro para fora, executando círculos lentos. As luzes aumentavam, em seguida, desapareciam. Erik quase desejou atrair Charles para si, usando o metal da cadeira. Não teria exigido mais que um pequeno esforço de concentração, mas Erik também sentiu-se relutante a faze- lo, até mesmo considerar. Em sua vida, ele sempre acabava tomando para si e levando sem pedir permissão, decidindo as coisas por outros, nunca realmente considerando como se sentiriam sobre isso. Mas não com Charles. Mais uma vez, havia outra coisa a qual não poderia aplicar sua lógica e suas regras.

Estranhamente, Erik sentiu-se calmo com isso. Uma vozinha má sussurrou em algum lugar profundo dentro de sua mente que talvez ele tivesse sido domado, que ele tinha sido quebrado e curvado, e forçado a ficar assim porque essa era a única forma de levar Magneto a fazer qualquer coisa. Mas, uma vez mais, foi fácil para Erik silenciar tal pensamento. Charles nunca forçou Erik a nada, nunca pediu uma única coisa sequer. Na verdade, não. Em Cuba, ele sequer pediu a Erik para ficar. Era irônico que, justamente assim, Charles acabasse fazendo com que Erik se tornasse mais ligado a ele.

O sorriso de Charles de repente ampliou, e parecia que ele estava tentando não rir.

\- Erik, me desculpe, mas por mais estranho que isso possa soar... você está desejando ter o nosso link de volta?

O estômago de Erik afundou um pouco porque ele ficou muito surpreso com a pergunta repentina, e, imediatamente, encheu-se de nervosismo para responder, porque Charles tinha chegado muito perto. Erik endireitou as costas e tentou parecer mais neutro que nunca.

Sua súbita mudança pareceu divertir Charles, como se estivesse vendo através da fachada orgulhosa de Erik, uma vez que ele sorriu ainda mais. Isso deixou mais difícil para Erik aparentar indiferença sobre a questão.

 _Como eu disse, Erik, às vezes você está projetando._

Erik pigarreou. Ele tentou encontrar uma boa resposta.

\- Bem, você é mesmo capaz de construir a ligação de novo? Sem as mesmas condições anteriores...?

Charles apoiou o queixo em sua mão.

\- Claro. Depois de tudo, a ligação esteve lá por muito tempo. Encontrar as conexões é, provavelmente, tão fácil como é para você erguer a caneta metálica da mesa.

Houve um curto silêncio e a expressão de Charles tornou-se um pouco mais preocupada. Erik sentiu uma cutucada mais fraca dentro da sua cabeça.

\- A sua extremidade do link não se curou, Erik. Não de todo. Eu posso... sentir.

Erik desviou os olhos.

Charles suspirou.

\- Provavelmente porque a ligação foi profunda demais para ser partida tão bruscamente. E, naturalmente, você não tem as ferramentas ou o poder para consertar danos telepáticas, mesmo que possam curar-se ao longo do tempo. Então... se você realmente deseja, Erik, eu posso fazer uma ligação mais clara entre nós por um tempo, para deixar a sua extremidade curar-se apropriadamente - então eu poderei removê -lo novamente. Mas só se você estiver bem com isso.

Erik apenas balançou a cabeça, tentando não parecer tão entusiasmado.

Charles parecia confuso por um momento.

\- Você quer... Você gostaria de fazer agora? Ou mais tarde?

Erik mordeu o interior da bochecha e tentou dar de ombros casualmente.

\- Vamos fazer logo.

Charles meneou a cabeça e aproximou-se, ao lado da cama. Ele parou sua cadeira e começou a se transladar para a cama. De alguma forma, Erik se sentiu desconfortável, sentado lá, aguardando. Ele ergueu as mãos para o ar automaticamente para, em seguida, deixa-las cair novamente. Mesmo que sua culpa tivesse diminuído um pouco, não desaparecera por completo - muito provavelmente nunca o fará. Erik hesitou por um momento, mas depois desistiu.

\- Só... me permita – ele murmurou e aproximou-se de Charles, envolvendo-o com seus braços, erguendo-o e, então, depositando-o sobre a cama, em um rápido movimento.

Charles lançou-lhe um olhar estranho - não como se estivesse realmente incomodado ou surpreso. Erik afastou os braços, ignorando como sua pele parecia tilintar por um instante. Momentaneamente, ele se perguntou se estava sendo muito agressivo, ou se tinha ultrapassado alguns limites, mas não era como se não tivesse feito isso com Charles antes. Por um tempo, houve um silêncio ligeiramente tenso, e Erik lançou um olhar cauteloso para Charles.

Mas, então, o estranho olhar no rosto de Charles desapareceu quando ele visivelmente relaxou, e o momento bizarro acabou. Ele posicionou suas pernas com ajuda das mãos, acomodando-as melhor em cima da cama. Erik observou- o enquanto sentaram-se de frente um ao outro, se perguntando se deveria recuar um pouco, mas Charles parecia não se importar com a proximidade. Quando ele ficou pronto, ergueu as mãos lentamente, interrogativamente. Erik apenas balançou a cabeça várias vezes – era tão irritante quanto admirável que Charles sempre pedisse permissão duas vezes para aquilo que já havia sido permitido.

As mãos de Charles aproximaram-se das têmporas de Erik, que prendeu a respiração por um momento quando elas pousaram em ambos os lados de seu rosto. Charles se inclinou mais perto e, à luz da manhã, Erik podia distinguir uma miríade de tons de azul ocultos em seus olhos. Quando as pontas dos dedos de Charles pressionaram levemente a pele de Erik, ele teve que fechar os olhos porque sentiu como se houvesse uma sobrecarga sensorial súbita.

\- Pronto? – perguntou Charles.

Erik apenas confirmou com a cabeça, porque não confiava em sua voz.

Então, a presença de Charles imergiu na mente de Erik com um deslizamento suave, e ela não ofereceu a menor resistência. Erik confiava em Charles tão completamente que sequer parou para pensar em eventuais riscos ou perigos - como se ele tivesse perdido, mesmo o mais profundo, instinto de auto preservação ao ter alguém dentro da sua cabeça. Pelo contrário, Erik apenas ansiava ter o seu link consertado, para assim despejar da sua mente a corrente sensação de solidão.

Erik podia sentir distantemente como a presença de Charles lentamente se aproximava das terminações nervosas quebradas e dilaceradas. Elas pareciam responder à presença de Charles como a um canto de sereia, como se reconhecessem os seus homólogos perdidos. Erik quase sentiu vergonha por isso.

Mas, em seguida, sua atenção foi atraída para outros lugares, já que ele sentiu a mente de Charles acariciar os tentáculos danificados e vínculos do link, e Erik soltou um gemido silencioso. _Era_ como uma ferida - terrivelmente infectada, solitária e dolorosa, que não tinha sido de todo curada. Erik sentiu uma onda de empatia por Charles ao tê-la achado, e sentir algo tão forte telepaticamente depois de um completo isolamento era como um bálsamo para as feridas mentais de Erik.

Era como a última confirmação de que Charles estava, na verdade, vivo e bem.

Ainda assim, Erik não podia evitar estremecer quando sua mente encheu-se de ruído estático enquanto Charles puxava os vínculos danificados para frente, não importando o quão gentilmente ele tentasse fazê- lo. Erik só podia esperar até que Charles terminasse de interligar o antigo vínculo. A cada nó, as pontas dilaceradas pulsavam cada vez menos, e Erik se sentia cada vez melhor. Mesmo quando podia sentir que a ligação que Charles estava fazendo não era tão forte como antes.

Mas quando o primeiro dos nós fixou-se em seu lugar, Erik sentiu sua ligação tornar-se viva novamente, e ouviu o familiar zumbido irradiando a partir da extremidade de Charles. Erik sentiu que poderia voltar a respirar corretamente, depois de um longo tempo. De repente, havia conexão entre suas mentes, simples assim, não importa o quão violentamente fora quebrada antes, e Erik então poderia receber as sensações mais fracas das vagas emoções e pensamentos não verbalizados de Charles. Até mesmo os ruídos distantes da telepatia de Charles e a estática de vozes alheias foram restabelecidos, porém desta vez Erik alegrou-se com eles também.

Antes, estava tudo quieto.

Antes... era apenas ele, aqui. E, de alguma forma, ele se sentia mal. Incompleto.

Agora havia Charles também, e a mente de Erik sentiu-se inteira.

Erik podia sentir seus próprios olhos lacrimejando ligeiramente do alívio por ter o link de volta, e ele odiava isso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não poderia se importar mais.

Erik empurrou sua própria consciência desajeitadamente para frente, e reforçou os laços frescos da única maneira que podia - imaginando camadas de aço e titânio sobre eles, camadas após camadas. A surpresa de Charles era óbvia, mas ele não fez nenhum comentário ou o deteve. Em vez disso, Charles afastou-se um pouco, permitindo a Erik envolver o link recém-formado com metal, e estabilizar seu poder sobre ele, como se compreendesse a razão de Erik fazer isso. Silenciosamente, Erik prometeu a si mesmo que não deixaria o link quebrar outra vez, não importasse quantos capacetes a Chimera tentasse empurrar em sua cabeça.

Mesmo após os nós e laços perceberem-se seguros, Erik adicionou mais algumas camadas de metal sobre eles.

Mas isso... ainda não parecia suficiente.

Então, hesitante, Erik alcançou a presença de Charles, aproximando-se mais. A surpresa de Charles fluiu em direção a Erik e uma pergunta silenciosa chegou até ele. Erik não poderia dizer em palavras, mas formulou um conceito mental de fortalecimento do vínculo, fazendo-o ainda mais profundo.

Charles hesitou um pouco, porém em seguida fez mais algumas conexões. Erik suspirou de alívio e sentiu o vínculo cada vez mais forte. Ele revestiu tudo com metal uma vez mais.

A presença de Charles permaneceu no local por um tempo, inspecionando o vínculo agora fixo, e conjurando alguns escudos em lugares que Erik não conseguia entender sem telepatia, mas ele adivinhou que Charles visava assegurar a Erik alguma privacidade e bloqueio mental, mesmo com a ligação entre suas mentes. Gradualmente, a telepatia de Charles foi silenciando um pouco e Erik sentiu-se grato por ele tentar poupá-lo disso. Mais paredes e escudos foram colocados aqui e ali, e Erik deixou que Charles o fizesse sem interrupções, apenas sentindo como sua mente brilhante fluía sem esforço.

Erik estava tão concentrado no link que nem percebeu que suas mãos buscavam os pulsos de Charles, envolvendo-os levemente. Era quase um instinto – a forma como seus dedos novamente encontraram o seu lugar em torno do pulso de Charles, a batida quente reverberando através de seus dedos.

Erik sentiu o forte desejo de mergulhar na mente de Charles de novo, para fundi-las, encontrar o completo e perfeito esquecimento, que apenas uma fusão poderia propiciar – mas lutou contra esse desejo, porque sabia que não deveria querer isso de novo, que isso seria suficiente.

Ele deixou-se apenas observar e sentir o novo, porém familiar zumbido do link. Era como se a mente de Erik tivesse deixado de ser um cemitério abandonado e agora houvesse cores e sensações que ele não poderia sequer nomear, e a sua mente fosse envolvida por Charles como uma fogueira quente em noite de inverno.

 _Tudo bem, Erik. Eu estou pronto_ , a voz de Charles soou nitidamente na cabeça de Erik – mais nítida que em muito tempo. Era como se falar telepaticamente fosse agora algo sem esforço e fácil, como se o envio de pensamentos através do link fosse novamente fluído.

De fato, era como se Erik tivesse recuperado um membro perdido. Como se tivesse recebido sua audição de volta depois de um longo silêncio.

 _Obrigado_ , ele sussurrou, seu pensamento atingindo Charles com facilidade. Algumas outras sensações de Charles fluíram completamente, e Erik bebeu-as avidamente. Ele até mesmo podia sentir os batimentos cardíacos de Charles, mesmo que muito calmamente, através do link, e estava em perfeita sincronia com o pulso sob as pontas de seus dedos. Era quase inebriante.

Charles, então, começou a puxar a sua presença e afastar suas mãos, e Erik sentiu seus próprios dedos apertando seus pulsos possessivamente - antes de solta-los apressadamente, ao perceber que os tinha apertado. Sua ligação acalmou-se instantaneamente quando a conexão física foi perdida, mas o zumbido constante permaneceu. As pálpebras de Erik tremeram até se abrirem, e ele olhou desfocado para Charles.

Charles respirou fundo e estudou Erik, como se estivesse ouvindo e inspecionando o link.

 _Como você se sente?_

Erik hesitou, antes de lembrar que provavelmente poderia falar com Charles novamente sem abrir a boca.

 _Bem,_ ele enviou experimentalmente.

Charles ouviu-o nitidamente, porque assentiu com a cabeça. Ele ficou quieto por um tempo, e Erik podia senti-lo cutucando o link um pouco.

 _Você não está projetando mais nenhuma dor._

Erik assentiu - é claro que ele não estava projetando dor. Ele se sentia... curado. Todo ele. Sua mente tinha recuperado o link – Charles tinha voltado.

Charles acomodou as mãos no colo.

Erik permanecia em seu lugar, sem saber o que fazer a seguir. Ele olhou para Charles e sentiu cada polegada de ar empoeirado entre eles. Erik respirou fundo – muito profundamente, porque de repente suas costelas protestaram e ele não podia deixar de estremecer.

O rosto de Charles tornou-se instantaneamente preocupado, e parte dessa preocupação fluiu através do link.

\- Estou bem - Erik murmurou antes que Charles pudesse perguntar, e pressionou o braço contra a lateral do corpo. De algum modo, Erik ficou satisfeito ao sentir Charles preocupado com ele, não importa o quanto ele odiasse aparentar qualquer fraqueza, no geral. Erik ofegou e tentou adicionar uma leve pressão sobre suas costelas. De repente, ele estava sem ar.

Charles ainda não parecia convencido de que ele estava bem, então olhou para as costelas de Erik e delas para o seu rosto. Antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Erik apressou-se a falar novamente.

\- Sério, Charles, estou bem. Seu rosto parece pio que as minhas costelas.

Charles parecia considerar a resposta por um momento. Erik queria afastar a atenção dele de si mesmo.

\- Como está isso, a propósito? - Ele perguntou, com um gesto vago em direção ao rosto de Charles. A maior parte do inchaço havia obviamente diminuído, mas a contusão tinha se tornando ainda mais violeta e azul durante a noite.

 _Está melhorando, obrigado,_ Charles respondeu distraidamente.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e inclinou a cabeça, e Erik ainda podia senti -lo irradiando preocupação. Erik deixou cair o braço e tentou respirar normalmente – ao menos tentar parecer que estava bem. Charles o encarava e Erik podia, subitamente, senti-lo usar o link para enviar conforto em sua direção e entorpecer sua mente para não sentir a dor de suas costelas – mesmo que hesitante, experimentalmente, obviamente não querendo dar a Erik a impressão de estar ultrapassando seus limites. A dor desapareceu. As costelas de Erik palpitavam menos – o mesmo em relação aos nós dos dedos quebrados e ao ferimento costurado na parte posterior de sua cabeça.

Assim que Charles terminou, ele recuou. Erik só conseguia olha-lo e sentir o seu caloroso e persistente eco dentro da sua cabeça.

O tempo parecia abrandar por um momento, e Erik observava cada polegada do rosto de Charles, incluso todos os tons na contusão em sua bochecha. Ele, então, desejou poder fazer o mesmo por Charles, que pudesse entorpecer a dor que deveria estar sentindo. Que ele pudesse simplesmente aliviar a dor da contusão com o lampejo de um pensamento.

Erik sentiu os dedos curvando-se um pouco em torno da beira do lençol. Ele piscou e baixou o olhar, e de repente sentiu a necessidade de quebrar o momento, porque não sabia o que era isso.

\- Vou trazer alguma comida – ele apressou-se em dizer e se levantou.

* * *

Poucas horas depois, Erik passou a ficar inquieto tão logo começou a pensar sobre a ameaça permanente da Chimera. Logo ele estava andando pelo quarto, enquanto Charles lançava-lhe olhares uma vez ou outra, a partir da cama em que estava sentado.

Erik sentiu a necessidade de pensar à frente novamente.

\- Acho que precisamos começar a planejar nosso movimento contra a Chimera – ele finalmente disse.

Charles levantou o olhar.

\- Sim – disse ele. Erik fitou-o e caminhou até o lado da cama, sentando-se de frente para Charles.

\- Nós precisamos descobrir seus pontos fracos.

Charles deu de ombros.

\- Bem, os capacetes são, obviamente, o principal problema. Ela pode transformar qualquer um em soldados com eles.

Erik assentiu. Ele teve uma rápida sensação de surrealismo, já que mal acreditava que ambos estavam planejando fazer isso juntos. Rapidamente, porém, livrou-se do pensamento e focou-se na conversa.

\- Verdade. Eu acho que, de alguma forma, os capacetes encerram todos os níveis conscientes do cérebro. Raven sequer me reconheceu na mansão. E os capacetes também têm pequenas agulhas em seu interior, então eles não são tão fáceis de remover.

Charles arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Agulhas?

Erik sentiu-se mal ao recordar todas as agulhas da Chimera dentro do corpo de Charles, nos laboratórios, e tornou-se um pouco cauteloso ao falar delas.

\- Sim. Elas são a única coisa dos capacetes feitas de metal. Eu poderia atraí-las, mas não antes de ter um controle sobre o próprio capacete. Os capacetes são feitos de plástico, ou qualquer outro material.

Charles olhou para o lado e bufou sombriamente.

\- Claro. Parece que você teve uma impressão duradoura deles.

Erik não sabia o que fazer com esse comentário, então ele simplesmente ignorou. Em vez disso, seguiu em frente.

\- E sobre o controle telepático?

Charles ficou em silêncio por um momento.

\- Isso é estranho. Havia claramente alguém controlando os mutantes através dos capacetes, alguém muito forte. E tenho certeza de que foi Emma Frost que me atacou na mansão, mas não parecia estar colocando todo o seu empenho nisso. Como se ela já estivesse enfraquecida por alguma coisa - o que poderia ser o caso, porque a Chimera tem um óbvio gosto pela tortura.

Erik sentiu uma pontada de raiva ao lembrar da aparência de Hank, pendurado no teto, decadente... e Charles, nos laboratórios horripilantes. Mas Erik tentou rapidamente afastar as imagens para tão longe que Charles não poderia captá-las – não havia razão alguma para lembrá-lo disso e causá-lo mais dor.

\- Então, você acha que Frost é o telepata que estão usando? - perguntou Erik.

\- Não. Na verdade, não. A Chimera obviamente a capturou em algum momento, mas isso aconteceu muito recentemente. Eles não a tinham quando me mantiveram na sede. Havia alguém nos laboratórios que trabalhava para eles, um telepata que... - Charles engoliu em seco e seus olhos piscaram - ... que... quebrou meus escudos. E... e me fez conectar-me a Hank. E matar para eles - Charles baixou os olhos. – E, acredite em mim, Erik, eu lutei.

Erik sentiu uma intensa onda de raiva e empatia ao mesmo tempo.

\- Você quer dizer que esse telepata está trabalhando para eles de boa vontade?

Charles tentou nitidamente libertar-se das memórias sombrias. Ele suspirou.

\- Sim. Afinal de contas, você tem que ter um telepata para forçar outro telepata a fazer alguma coisa. Então, eu acho que o telepata que quebrou meu escudo nos laboratórios é o mesmo que está controlando Emma. E que quem quer que seja esse telepata, é realmente forte e, provavelmente, agora está protegendo os membros da cúpula da Chimera.

-Bastardo – Erik sussurrou. Ele balançou a cabeça em descrença. – Um de nós fazendo isso de vontade própria – disse ele, sentindo-se tomado pela raiva.

Charles olhou tristemente para Erik.

\- Parece ser esse o caso. Mas essa não é a pior parte, Erik. É o fato de que a Chimera tem mutantes que fazem seu trabalho sujo e que cometem crimes e assassinatos para eles. Eles estão arruinando a reputação de todos nós, e espalhando o medo e o preconceito. - Charles balançou a cabeça. – E isso é o que eu temo mais. Depois de Trask, a opinião pública sobre nós esteve do nosso lado na maior parte do tempo - disse ele, os olhos cheios de dor.

Erik observou Charles por um momento, captando alguma tristeza através do seu link. Charles estava realmente se sentindo destroçado por causa disso, e Erik, mais uma vez, percebeu que ele provavelmente nunca tinha perdido sua empatia e preocupação para com os mutantes, nem mesmo durante os longos anos na mansão - apenas entorpeceu-as com álcool e isolamento.

Erik afastou os pensamentos distraidamente.

\- A... A opinião pública não é importante agora. A coisa mais importante é...

\- Não, Erik - Charles interrompeu apaixonadamente. – Você não vê? A opinião pública é _tudo._ A Chimera é uma organização ilegal, mas se eles podem fazer mutantes agir como os criminosos e assassinos que a mídia uma vez nos pintou, eles podem ganhar mais apoio e tornar-se mais fortes. Eles vão nos desumanizar, pouco a pouco. E então, poderiam lhes conceder mais recursos... até mesmo apoio governamental. As pessoas podem começar a voltar-se contra mutantes, ou abandonar suas crianças com mutação, ou ficar com a idéia reforçada de que todos nós somos apenas um bando de malucos que precisam ser erradicados.

Erik olhou para Charles por um momento. Ele nunca tinha pensado muito nisso. Charles, no entanto, parecia não ter terminado ainda.

\- A Chimera tem uma quantidade assustadora de vantagens ao seu lado, Erik. Eles têm um forte telepata trabalhando voluntariamente para eles, e quem sabe quantos mais outros telepatas como Emma eles podem reunir e forçar a controlar mentalmente seres humanos também? Para tornar a mudança nas atitudes preconceituosas ainda mais rápida?

Erik deu de ombros.

\- Certamente o telepata deles não pode ser tão forte quanto você.

Charles parecia um pouco surpreso.

\- Bem, obrigado, Erik, mas não há nenhuma garantia de que os meus poderes são...

\- Eles trancaram você dentro dos setores mais isolados do seu quartel general secreto, apenas para mantê-lo como prisioneiro – disse Erik, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Eles colocaram agulhas em você, e quebraram sua mente para que não fosse capaz de resistir. Acima de todos os telepatas do mundo, a Chimera fez de _você_ sua maior arma, Charles. E depois que eu fui salvá-lo, eles enviaram seus solados lobotomizados para assassiná-lo. Você não vê, Charles? Eles estavam com _medo_ de você. É um pensamento estratégico muito simples.

Charles ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se não tivesse certeza de como reagir. Ele abriu a boca e fechou-a novamente.

Erik inclinou a cabeça.

\- Não há necessidade de modéstia, Charles. Porque agora que eles pensam que você está morto, provavelmente estão planejando o próximo passo após, aparentemente, você estar fora do caminho.

Charles franziu o entre cenho, imerso em pensamentos.

Erik odiava dizer a próxima coisa, mas ele sabia que tinha que fazer.

\- Você não lembra de nada sobre o telepata, nos laboratórios?

Os olhos de Charles piscaram quando fitaram Erik, e depois se fecharam. Lentamente, seus olhos se estreitaram, como se ele estivesse tentando buscar em suas memórias. Ele permaneceu em silêncio por um longo tempo.

\- Não. Não realmente. - Ele fechou os olhos e ergueu as mãos de encontro as têmporas, como se as lembranças fossem dolorosas, e fez uma careta.

Erik ergueu a mão em direção a Charles, mas então deixou- a cair novamente.

\- Você não se lembra, tudo bem... – disse Erik rapidamente, indicando que Charles deveria parar de tentar recordar.

Mas Charles ainda continuou se forçando.

\- Minhas memórias dos laboratórios estão... embaçadas. Desorganizadas ... – disse ele com voz tensa, os olhos ainda fechados. - Se eu pudesse ao menos lembrar do rosto... Mas há apenas ... flashes. Gritos. Dor. – O semblante de Charles contraiu-se em uma dor invisível, e Erik aproximou-se mais e segurou o braço dele, demandante.

\- Pare. Você não consegue se lembrar – ele sussurrou. Charles abriu os olhos e olhou para ele. Subitamente, Erik sentiu-se imensamente protetor em relação a Charles, não querendo que a Chimera tivesse qualquer tipo de influência sobre ele. Erik olhou intensamente para Charles. - Você não pode se lembrar do telepata, é isso. Pare de tentar. Podemos descobrir outra coisa.

Charles assentiu, hesitante. Erik percebeu que estava tão perto que podia sentir a respiração de Charles em seu rosto. Erik rapidamente se inclinou para trás e soltou o braço como se o queimasse.

\- Certo. – disse Erik, e limpou a garganta, tentando organizar seus pensamentos. – O telepata é a chave. Se a Chimera perde o controle sobre os capacetes e os mutantes, eles não têm nenhum exército para apoiá -los. Eles podem ter seres humanos normais e alguns mutantes a lutarem por eles de livre arbítrio, mas eu tenho certeza que não há muitos deles no fim.

\- Mas eles ainda têm muitos mutantes lutando por eles... telepatas, teletransportadores, dobradores de elemento como você... Eles me fizeram encontrar muitos deles nos laboratórios. Como nós podemos passar por suas defesas e chegar ao telepata? Tenho certeza que eles vão proteger a sua maior arma com grande cuidado. E há apenas nós dois, afinal.

Erik estava prestes a discutir, mas Charles continuou:

\- E não mencione a Irmandade, Erik, ela está claramente corrompida. Entrar em contato com seus seguidores é mais do que arriscado agora, uma vez que você não pode saber quantos deles a Chimera tem em suas fileiras além de Frost.

Erik não podia contra argumentar isso. Mas ele deu de ombros e ergueu o queixo.

\- Mesmo assim, eles devem ter medo – disse com orgulho.

Charles levantou uma sobrancelha triste, porém divertido.

\- Não estou tão certo disso, Erik... e arrogância não vai resolver nossos problemas. Eles sabem que você está vivo, então, provavelmente, removeram tudo que é metal de suas armas, roupas e esconderijos. E mesmo que eles agora achem que estou morto, eu ainda não posso penetrar seus capacetes. Eu só consigo manipular alguns impulsos como a visão, olfato e tato, até certo ponto. E eu não correria o risco de fazer isso de um lugar muito longe. - Charles suspirou e ergueu os braços no ar. - E, olhe para mim, não é exatamente como se eu pudesse sair correndo atrás de todos com capacete.

Erik sentiu uma fisgada de culpa, mesmo sabendo que essa não era a intenção de Charles.

Erik olhou para ele, tentando chegar a algo, qualquer coisa - mas a situação se fez parecer mais que um pouco desesperada.

\- Você ainda é um dos mais poderosos telepatas que há – Erik murmurou em defesa, quase que desesperadamente.

Os olhos de Charles suavizaram, e ele deu a Erik um sorriso fraco.

\- Eu ainda não posso fazer milagres, Erik – respondeu – E, como eu disse, não devemos confiar na arrogância. Ou subestimá-los.

Erik queria afirmar que ele não estava sendo arrogante, mas calou-se depois de um tempo. Ele tentou pensar numa forma razoável e inteligente de resolver essa confusão, mas cada plano parecia fracassar instantaneamente. Não havia... nada.

\- Nós nem sabemos qual o local da nova sede deles – Charles acrescentou. – Não sabemos onde atacar, mesmo que tivéssemos um plano.

Erik sentiu sua frustração tornando-se forte.

\- Então, vamos descobrir. Nós ainda temos Leap e...

\- Leap mal sobreviveu ontem, Erik – disse Charles, inclinando-se para frente. – Ele precisa de tempo para se recuperar. Nós não vamos usá-lo como uma ferramenta novamente. Além disso, ele é muito jovem para lutar numa guerra - disse apaixonadamente.

Erik abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Charles ergueu a mão no ar, os olhos faiscando com determinação.

\- Nós não vamos usá-lo, Erik.

Erik comprimiu as mandíbulas e reprimiu um argumento frustrado. Charles parecia conhecê -lo muito bem para evitar seus argumentos antes mesmo de expressa-los. Isso era tão irritante quanto admirável.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, mergulhados profundamente em seus pensamentos.

Erik odiava não saber o que fazer, e ele não era bom em lidar com frustração e impotência. Ele cerrou os dentes, sua raiva em relação à Chimera apenas crescendo a cada minuto.

\- Qualquer outra ideia? – perguntou. Charles inclinou a cabeça.

\- Há... Há sempre... Nós podemos sempre tentar falar com o governo.

\- Não – Erik sibilou.- Absolutamente, não! Você realmente acha que os _humanos_ vão nos ajudar?

Charles olhou atentamente para Erik e abriu a boca para falar, mas Erik rapidamente o interrompeu:

\- Humanos, Charles! As mesmas pessoas que dispararam mísseis contra nós? Que estavam prontos para matar pessoas inocentes? Não. Você já deveria ter aprendido a lição. Eles não vão nos ajudar. Eles sequer nos _ouvirão_. Mesmo que fizessem, eu ainda sou um dos seus maiores inimigos públicos. Eles querem minha cabeça em um espeto - eles acham que eu matei o presidente. Não há nenhuma forma de eu rastejar até eles e lhes pedir para derrubar uma organização. Eles vão me prender novamente e me deixar apodrecer lá dentro.

Os olhos de Charles brilharam.

\- Não generalize os seres humanos, Erik. Não é como se você fosse exatamente uma vítima aleatória deles. Você _fez_ coisas ruins. Você _assassinou_ pessoas. E os fez ter a prova de que você matou o presidente.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que você os esteja defendendo – Erik disse, ofegante, de súbito começando a ficar com raiva. – Eles são...

\- Um grupo misto de indivíduos – Charles disse rispidamente. – A maioria dos seres humanos nunca aceitaria o que a Chimera está fazendo conosco. Lembre -se disso, Erik. Nem todos os seres humanos são torturadores sedentos de sangue. A maioria são pessoas normais, com alguma tolerância e boa vontade.

Erik balançou a cabeça, pronto para levantar a voz e começar a discutir. Era tão _irritante_ como eles viam diferentemente algumas coisas.

\- Mas... - Charles disse antes de Erik poder começar – isso não é importante agora – e procurou os olhos de Erik. Ele deu um suave suspiro. - Nós só precisamos descobrir uma maneira de lidar com a situação.

Erik olhou para ele, exalando pelo nariz. Tudo o que ele queria era continuar a conversa para discordar e provar a Charles o quão errado estava sobre os seres humanos, mas a forma como os olhos de Charles imploraram para se acalmar fez Erik hesitar. Ele engoliu em seco, e mordeu o lábio mas, no fim, ficou quieto.

Inacreditável, Erik pensou consigo mesmo, como sua raiva começou a desaparecer lentamente. Só um simples olhar de Charles o fez parar uma briga antes mesmo de começar. E Erik perdeu toda a batalha que ainda havia nele quando Charles lhe deu um sorriso fraco e agradecido. Ele só pode balançar a cabeça, derrotado. Como Charles foi capaz de fazê-lo, Erik não fazia idéia. Talvez fosse o fato de ele ter lhe pedido para não começar uma briga, e não fazê-lo parar uma.

Erik nem sabia mais.

Ele era quase assustadoramente indefeso quando se tratava de Charles.

Alguns momentos passaram-se em silêncio, e ambos se acalmaram.

Erik estava tentando visualizar todos os tipos diferentes de cenários ou planos, a fim de descobrir, ao menos, alguma forma de ir contra a Chimera. Ele não queria arriscar a segurança de Charles, logo não pretendia leva-lo a qualquer lugar perto dos mutantes controlados mentalmente. Mas, novamente, Erik sabia que não podia ser muito útil numa luta se houvesse apenas plástico e outros materiais sobre os quais não tinha controle.

\- Nós sempre podemos tentar... – Erik começou a dizer, porém sua voz se desvaneceu quando ele se virou para fitar Charles e pegou o olhar em seu rosto.

Subitamente, Charles tinha se virado para olhar a porta do quarto com um semblante concentrado e cauteloso.

Os sentidos de Erik dispararam imediatamente para um estado alerta.

\- O que? O que é? – ele disse e, rapidamente, pôs-se de pé.

\- Eu não... Não tenho certeza – disse Charles e inclinou a cabeça. _Há alguém na escada. Mais de uma pessoa. Mas não os... ouço. Há apenas estática._

Erik virou -se para olhar para a porta e lançou seu poder à procura de qualquer metal. Ele poderia sentir a presença de algo muito, muito pequeno, que poderia ser apenas botões ou pedaços de um cinto. Mas ele podia sentir que quem usava o metal estava vindo pelas escadas, e rápido.

Erik rapidamente esquadrinhou o quarto procurando qualquer coisa útil e esticou seu braço para puxar uma pequena caixa de metal na mesa mais próxima. Não parecia muito, mas poderia ser mortal quando lançada contra algo, com força e rápido o suficiente. A caixa flutuava ao lado dele e Erik olhou para Charles, em seguida sinalizou para que afastasse sua cadeira. Charles o ignorou, erguendo os dedos até sua têmpora, visivelmente tentando rastrear as pessoas do lado de fora. Então, algo em seu rosto mudou de forma tão drástica que o coração de Erik pulou.

\- Erik... – ele murmurou. - _Eles são da Chimera. A estática vem dos capacetes._

Os sentidos de Erik instantaneamente se puseram mais alertas e ele cerrou os dentes, atraindo mais metal para si. Ele se colocou entre a porta e Charles. Como, diabos, eles os tinham encontrado?, Erik se perguntou. Como poderiam ter espiões em todos os lugares? Como poderiam saber onde eles estavam? Parecia impossível. Erik queria esmagar essas pessoas à causa de tanta frustração.

 _Erik_ , Charles se apressou a dizer, _eles estão vasculhando o hotel. Mas, por favor, deixe- me tentar lidar com isso sem uma luta. Eu vou fazer uma ilusão para eles. É mais seguro se não descobrirem que já estivemos aqui._

Erik estava prestes a discutir, mas ele podia sentir os soldados chegando ao andar deles agora, e estavam se aproximando da porta. A voz de Charles vibrou dentro da sua cabeça.

 _Erik, estou falando sério. Se eles estão com os capacetes e alguém está vendo tudo o que está acontecendo através dos olhos deles, a Chimera vai descobrir que estou vivo. Só me deixe lidar com isso._

Erik tinha apenas alguns segundos para pensar. Ele sabia que tinha o pequeno elemento surpresa se ele atacasse as pessoas da Chimera quando elas entrassem pela porta. Mas, novamente, manter Charles em segurança era prioridade. Então, relutantemente, ele acenou com a cabeça.

 _Tudo bem. Fique aí,_ Charles se apressou a dizer e colocou a outra mão mais firmemente do lado da cabeça, olhando fixamente para a porta.

A porta foi subitamente chutada, e Erik assustou-se com o movimento repentino. Todos os seus instintos diziam-lhe para lutar, mas ele se obrigou a ficar parado.

Havia apenas dois homens entrando, vestindo as roupas da Chimera e usando os feios capacetes inconfundíveis, e examinando o quarto com fria eficiência. Eles estavam segurando algo em suas mãos - não eram exatamente armas, apenas algo vagamente parecido. Erik sentiu medo se espalhando em seu peito - o que quer que aquilo fosse, não podia ser bom.

Ele endureceu quando o outro soldado virou-se para olhar o local exato em que estava de pé, e Erik estava pronto para lançar o metal a fim de perfurar seu crânio, mas o soldado olhou através dele. Erik piscou em surpresa quando o soldado o ignorou totalmente e continuou a vasculhar a sala. A mesma coisa aconteceu com o outro soldado, quando ele entrou no meio da sala, mais perto da cama.

Erik sentiu o desejo de aproximar-se de Charles, mas ele sabia que emitir qualquer som não era uma boa idéia. Charles parecia extremamente focado, enquanto olhava para o soldado a poucos metros de distância dele. Os dois soldados olharam ao redor, claramente não vendo ninguém na sala. Mais uma vez, eles olharam, sem ver, para o local onde Erik estava parado e até mesmo para a cama onde Charles estava sentado.

Erik sentiu-se levemente impressionado ao assistir os truques de Charles mais uma vez, especialmente quando não poderia ser fácil fazer com a presença dos capacetes. Mas a ilusão de Charles funcionou e os soldados só andaram em torno um pouco mais. O outro se aproximou da cama e Erik sentiu seu coração saltar sem descanso. O soldado estava muito perto de Charles agora para o gosto de Erik, mesmo que claramente não pudesse vê-lo. Charles se inclinou um pouco para trás, evitando fazer quaisquer sons.

O soldado Chimera esticou as mãos em direção à cama e pousou-as sobre os lençóis, inspecionando-os com cuidado. Charles olhou para o local, em seguida, de volta para o soldado. Erik amaldiçoou em sua própria cabeça - o soldado provavelmente poderia ver que haviam dormido na cama recentemente. E agora Charles não podia simplesmente mudar a forma como a cama parecia aos olhos do soldado, porque isso só o deixaria mais desconfiado.

Tensos segundos se passaram.

Em seguida, o soldado se inclinou mais e colocou as duas mãos e a estranha arma em cima da cama, como se estivesse tentando apoiar-se e aproximar-se de algo distante na cama ou no criado-mudo. Mas, infelizmente, o soldado pousou a mão direita sobre o tornozelo de Charles.

Erik sentiu sua mente saltar de medo, porque ele rapidamente percebeu que Charles não seria capaz de sentir o toque, mas o soldado sim – e não conseguiria explicar no que tinha esbarrado. Erik estava prestes a atacar e começar a lutar, antes de nitidamente ver Charles lançar um olhar para o local onde o soldado havia colocado a mão, e o soldado erguer a mão, em confusão, sobre a estranha sensação.

Então, o homem pousou a mão lá novamente, mas desta vez ela ficou numa posição mais plana - como se ele estivesse realmente apoiando-a na cama. Seus dedos não dobraram como normalmente o fariam, e Erik percebeu, com surpresa, que Charles estava manipulando o seu sentido do tato. O soldado se inclinou para frente, tentando pegar alguma coisa na mesa de cabeceira. Antes de Erik ter tempo de checar o que era, o outro soldado subitamente começou a caminhar na direção do seu parceiro.

Erik não se afastou a tempo – para que o soldado passasse do seu lado. Seus ombros colidiram, Erik se desequilibrou, balançando um pouco, e o soldado imediatamente ergueu sua arma.

Se apenas Erik tivesse ficado parado e deixado que Charles lidasse com isso, mas todo o seu instinto lhe gritava para lutar, então ele socou o rosto do soldado, desferiu um chute no estômago e, em seguida, chutou seus joelhos, mandando-o para o chão. _Erik, não!,_ foi a resposta de um Charles assustado e, de repente, Erik sentiu a ilusão se desfazer.

Ele se voltou bem a tempo de ver o soldado ao lado da cama virar a cabeça na direção de Charles, capaz de vê-lo agora. Charles desferiu um soco forte em seu rosto e o soldado cambaleou um pouco, mas logo estava procurando por sua arma novamente. Erik perdeu o último fio de auto preservação e conhecimento básico de luta, porque virou as costas para o soldado que acabara de enviar ao chão e correu em direção à cama. Tudo o que podia pensar era que Charles estava em perigo.

Eles _não_ podiam chegar até ele. Mesmo que fosse a última coisa que Erik fizesse, ele não deixaria esses bastardos machucarem Charles.

Então, Erik grunhiu com raiva e lançou o metal tão forte quanto podia, deixando-o cair sobre o soldado ao lado da cama. O soldado não emitiu nenhum som natural de dor, houve apenas o rangido do metal quebrando os ossos.

O soldado caiu perturbadoramente calmo sobre os joelhos, e Erik estava prestes a acabar com ele quando o outro soldado Chimera as suas costas ficou de pé e, subitamente, o atacou... Não houve nenhuma tentativa de luta física, e essa foi a razão de Erik não reagir rápido o suficiente. Ele só teve tempo de sentir algo pressionado contra seu pescoço, e gritou quando sentiu que um gatilho estava sendo apertado e algo afiado entrou em sua pele.

Erik gritou de medo e surpresa - era uma agulha de algum tipo de metal e ele pôde sentir um líquido se espalhando sob a pele ferida. Ele estendeu a mão para o soldado atrás de si, segurando o capacete com uma das mãos e o queixo do soldado com a outra e, com um rápido movimento, torceu-lhe a cabeça, quebrando o pescoço.

Erik não sentiu nenhuma satisfação, nenhum remorso, quando tirou a vida do soldado.

O homem sem nome caiu molemente no chão, e Erik, com nojo e pânico, segurou a agulha no seu pescoço, puxando-a e arremessando-a longe, e então correu para Charles. O soldado restante estava se erguendo, mesmo com a parte inferior do corpo quebrada, uma vez que parecia não sentir dor ou ter senso de autopreservação. Mas os olhos de Charles não estavam focados no soldado – eles estavam concentrados em Erik e a preocupação brilhava neles; ele enviou milhares de perguntas para Erik através do link, sentindo a dor em seu pescoço, querendo saber se ele estava bem.

Erik, no entanto, só tinha olhos para o soldado se aproximando de Charles, e então, instintivamente, estendeu a mão para o metal no chão, planejando arremessa-lo.

Mas quando Erik lançou o seu poder, não havia... _nada_.

Era como se ele desse de encontro com uma parede. Ou se tentasse controlar o plástico – não houve resposta, nenhuma afluência familiar de seu poder.

Nada.

As peças de metal ficaram imóveis. O coração de Erik pulou quando ele tentou novamente, porém sem conseguir ou sequer sentir o metal, como se não houvesse nada ali. Ele tentou tão forçosamente quanto podia, tentando puxar e erguer a caixa de metal e todos os demais objetos do chão, mas eles sequer se mexiam. A respiração de Erik ficou presa em sua garganta e seus olhos se arregalaram, porque ele _não poderia_ fazê -lo.

E aqueles poucos segundos preciosos que ele desperdiçou em pânico foram muitos, porque o soldado imparável puxou o braço de Charles, que caiu em cima da cama com um grito, gemendo de dor enquanto o soldado torcia o braço em ângulo antinatural, forçando-o a abaixar. Charles tentou reagir, mas o soldado era muito forte e maior, e ele o manteve em seu lugar. Erik esqueceu tudo e correu - e viu quase em câmera lenta quando o soldado levantou a arma em um movimento rápido e apontou para o pescoço de Charles.

E então Erik _gritou_ porque as memórias do dia anterior se repetiram, e ele capturou o olhar de Charles quando o soldado puxou o gatilho.

Mas não havia nenhum som de bala, sem tiros, apenas Charles ofegando de dor e mantendo os olhos bem fechados, e, por um momento, Erik agradeceu ao poder maior, pelo menos havia mais algum tempo, não importa o quão pouco. Não importa o que a arma fez, pelo menos não estava espatifando pedaços de Charles no ar. Não como a arma de Raven fez. Mas então, os pensamentos de Erik pararam quando ele chegou no soldado e quebrou seu pescoço com um movimento demasiadamente rápido e violento, sua aderência e força provenientes da raiva e do medo. Erik grunhiu de fúria quando a cabeça do homem pendeu de lado. Houve um som bizarro e, sem seguida, o soldado caiu no chão com um baque surdo.

Erik estava prendendo a respiração, o temor começando a se espalhar por todo ele quando simplesmente se jogou na cama, todo o seu corpo tremendo, a respiração demasiado rasa, e tomou o rosto de Charles em suas mãos.

\- Charles? Charles? – ele gritou com temor. Charles piscou e abriu as pálpebras, e olhou distraidamente o soldado caído no chão. Erik aproximou-se mais, o pânico crescente, seu estômago contorcendo com medo horrível. - Charles, olhe para mim – disse, enquanto suas mãos tremiam tanto que mal conseguia controla-las. Os olhos de Erik ardiam porque... _DeusNãoNãoNãoNãoDeNovoNão_ , e ele deixou sua mão deslizar para o lugar onde a arma do soldado estivera há alguns segundos e encontrou uma pequena agulha sobre a pele de Charles. Erik retirou-a o mais rápido que pôde e jogou-a no chão com tanta força que deixou seu braço dolorido.

 _Mein Gott_ , Erik pensava. O que foi isso? Por que os soldados da Chimera usaram essas armas estranhas? O que eles tinham injetado em ambos? Tinha sido _veneno_?

\- Charles! Charles! – Erik gritou, a voz trêmula. Charles suspirou baixinho e abriu os olhos para Erik, puxando seu braço torcido de volta, para uma posição normal, com um estremecimento. _Erik_ , ele respondeu, mas de alguma forma a sua voz telepática estava mais tranquila que antes. Ele parecia um pouco confuso.

Erik olhou fixamente para os olhos, tentando encontrar alguma coisa alarmante neles.

\- Você sente dor? Está ferido? – perguntou Erik freneticamente.

Charles engoliu em seco. _Não ... não realmente. Não_ , ele respondeu, mas Erik estava alarmado com o fato de a resposta telepática ainda ser muito tranquila. Erik se inclinou, chegando mais perto, e deslizou seus dedos no pescoço de Charles, tentando encontrar quaisquer outras lesões ou agulhas. Ele examinou o corpo de Charles rapidamente com os olhos, mas não conseguiu encontrar qualquer outra coisa. Ele se virou para olhar para o rosto de Charles, o nó subindo na garganta.

\- Você tem certeza? – perguntou com a voz sufocada. Ele olhou para Charles em pânico mal contido e sequer percebeu suas costelas latejando de novo. Sem responder, Charles olhou para Erik, piscando lentamente.

\- Sim. Eu estou... muito bem. E você? - perguntou. Erik congelou por um momento.

\- Eu? – perguntou como se fosse algo estúpido. Charles estendeu a mão para o pescoço de Erik, roçando a pele ao lado do local em que a agulha tinha quebrado.

\- Você está sangrando – Charles disse, preocupado.

Erik apenas balançou a cabeça descuidadamente.

\- Não importa. Mas... como _você_ está se sentindo? – perguntou uma vez mais, ansioso. Charles ainda estava olhando para o ferimento no pescoço de Erik.

\- Eles injetaram algo em nós – Charles disse, pensando rápido – Eu posso sentir.

Ele fez uma careta de empatia quando olhou para a marca que a agulha tinha deixado na pele de Erik, o qual estava prestes a responder algo quando, subitamente, Charles ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se houvesse acabado de notar algo novo. Seus olhos piscaram em surpresa na direção de Erik, em seguida fechou-os por um momento. Então, voltou a abri-los, como se seus olhos estivessem fora de foco. Erik observou-o com atenção, a preocupação mordendo seu peito. Charles piscou várias vezes, e sua mão caiu novamente sobre a cama – muito frouxamente para o gosto de Erik.

\- Estou... – disse Charles, de repente soando um pouco distante e confuso. Ele engasgou um pouco e piscou novamente.

\- Charles? - Erik chamou, o medo em uma espiral cada vez mais funda. Ele se perguntou o quão rápido poderia levá-lo ao hospital. E se tivesse sido veneno? E se ambos estavam morrendo? Parecia ser a única explicação razoável, uma vez que os soldados não tinham tentado matá- los.

\- Charles, olhe para mim – disse, sua voz alarmada. – Ei. Olhe para mim - demandou, e Charles piscou lentamente, mas claramente tinha dificuldade para focar seu olhar em Erik. _Mein Gott_ , pensou ele novamente, quando seu coração saltou para a garganta. Ele tinha falhado no final das contas, eles tinham encontrado Charles, encontrado ambos. Tudo estava desmoronando muito rápido.

Porém, quando Erik tentou encontrar em si mesmo quaisquer sintomas alarmantes, não havia muita coisa. Ele se sentia bem. Sentia apenas náuseas por causa do medo. A Chimera tinha sido realmente tão cruel ao ponto de dar só a Charles o veneno - ou dose fatal - e não a ele? Pela segunda vez, Erik teve que assistir, só que dessa vez era real. Não era ilusão. Estava mesmo acontecendo.

Os olhos de Erik queimavam, de repente, como se seu peito fosse rasgado pelo temor e pelo pânico.

\- Charles, por favor, olhe para mim - ele choramingou. E Charles tentou, mas seus olhos ficaram mais pesados e sem foco.

\- Erik... – ele murmurou e então fechou os olhos por um momento. _Eu acho que estou ..._

\- Não. NÃO. NÃO. Não se atreva! – Erik interrompeu por entre dentes – Eu vou levá-lo para o hospital. Eles vão curá-lo – disse – Você vai ficar bem - assegurou, mas sua voz quase se transformou em um sussurro ofegante. – Nós dois ficaremos. – Quando ele estava prestes a se levantar e começar a ergue-lo, a calma voz de Charles soou, demandante:

 _Não... ainda ..._

Charles esforçou-se para abrir os olhos novamente, mas ele estava ficando cada vez mais distante, e caiu de encontro a cama. Seus movimentos eram lentos e pesados. Ele olhou para Erik, claramente tentando resistir e externar um pensamento coerente. _Erik_ , ele chamou, mas sua voz telepática estava muito fraca, muito calma – como se diminuindo gradualmente. Como se alguém estivesse abaixando o volume o tempo todo.

\- Fique acordado. Não ouse morrer em cima de mim, Charles Xavier - Erik rosnou, e o sacudiu um pouco. – Você me ouviu? - ele acrescentou e mordeu o lábio com tanta força que o fez sangrar. Ele estava tremendo, e não queria nada além de levantar Charles e chegar ao hospital, porém, nalgum lugar bem no fundo, ele sabia que nunca chegaria a tempo de impedir a ação do líquido injetado – qualquer que fosse o dano causado. E Erik estava com medo de mover Charles, caso isso acelerasse o processo.

 _Erik, eu não estou..._ Charles tentou dizer, mas sua voz telepática agora estava tão fraca que a última parte da sua sentença foi perdida. Erik olhou para ele em franco horror – aquilo não poderia ser um bom sinal. Charles abriu os olhos com esforço. Só agora Erik percebeu que suas pupilas eram assustadoramente grandes, e que era a última prova de que alguma substância maldita estava se espalhando no interior das veias de Charles. Charles se esforçou para falar.

\- Erik... – tartamudeou – Eu..mnã...Mnão m-morrendo - disse, tentando de alguma forma parecer tranqüilizador.

\- O que? O quê? - disse Erik freneticamente - Você não está morrendo. É o que disse?

\- Mmmm – disse Charles. - Mas... eu... v... desmaiar... agora - murmurou.

Erik olhou para ele.

\- Não. Não! Fique acordado! – ele sacudiu Charles novamente sem quase obter qualquer reação, então Erik lhe deu um tapa no rosto. Isso forçou alguma consciência em Charles, mesmo que parecesse completamente mole contra a cama. De algum modo, porém, ele estranhamente e subitamente também pareceu teimoso.

\- Pare... pare o pânico – disse Charles, como se estivesse irritado com Erik e não exatamente com medo. – Eu só... – murmurou, as pálpebras pesadas voltando a cair – Vvou... vou dormir.

\- Não, você não vai. Você _não_ vai. Você vai ficar acordado. _Verdammt!_ Charles! - Erik disse, e lhe deu outro tapa. Ele só obteve uma leve contração de uma sobrancelha como resposta. O coração de Erik estava trovejando. Charles estava... estava apenas delirando? Ou falava a sério? E se ele estava certo e apenas... havia desmaiado? Erik tentou deixar seu link em máximo estado de alerta, mas isso não mudou nada. A ligação estava tranqüila, perturbadoramente calma. Erik sacudiu Charles de novo, mas ele estava de olhos fechados e não respondeu.

No exato momento, Erik sentiu a sala de repente oscilar sob seus olhos, e rangeu os dentes. Ele piscou com dificuldade, mas não conseguia fazer parar a vertigem súbita. Talvez o líquido estivesse fazendo efeito nele também. Erik sabia que não havia forma alguma de impedir que isso acontecesse, tanto quanto gostaria de lutar até o último suspiro. Os soldados injetaram algo em sua corrente sanguínea, e estava se espalhando rapidamente.

Talvez fosse isso, então.

Talvez eles estivessem morrendo juntos na sala empoeirada daquele hotel.

Erik sentiu-se levemente grato por não ser o único deixado para trás. Era um pensamento estranhamente autodestrutivo, mas ele sabia que, provavelmente, não seria capaz de lidar com a perda de Charles novamente. Uma vez tinha sido suficiente. Ele não seria capaz de viver tudo de novo – melhor, então, partirem juntos.

Na medida em que o mundo de Erik colapsava, ele fechou os olhos e esforçou-se para se concentrar. Ele murmurou palavrões em alemão, tentando fazer a sala parar de girar. Felizmente, ele ainda podia sentir o pulso de Charles, firme e imperturbável sob as pontas de seus dedos. Era como se Charles realmente estivesse apenas dormindo, ou desmaiado.

Mas, então, sem aviso, o braço que Erik usava como apoio na cama cedeu e ele caiu pesadamente nela, em parte sobre Charles.

Erik tentou sair de cima, mas seus braços não o obedeciam. Ele ficou deitado em uma posição desconfortável, pressionando o queixo no ombro de Charles.

Ele amaldiçoou a Chimera do fundo do seu coração, porque se sentia cada vez mais paralisado, incapaz de mexer qualquer coisa além de seus olhos. Não importa quão duramente Erik lutasse, a substância amaldiçoada estava se espalhando em seu sangue. Morrer assim era a forma mais indigna – ser reduzido, como a um cão. Veneno era a arma de um covarde.

Erik esperou perder os sentidos, esperou morrer, mas o quarto continuou oscilando de uma forma revoltante e a escuridão nunca veio. Erik ficou acordado, por mais que odiasse, e permaneceu deitado, ouvindo a respiração de Charles. Ele ouviu- a com atenção, observando as alterações como um falcão, mas não havia nada. Erik tinha quase certeza de que em algum momento pode sentir a perna de Charles contrair-se, mas é claro que não podia ser verdade, então concluiu que estava tendo alucinações.

Ele foi longe demais, obviamente.

Erik sentia tanta fúria que teria atacado se pudesse. Como eles ousaram? Como _ousaram_? Deveriam, ao menos, ter tido a consideração de atirar neles.

Ao mesmo tempo, Erik ouvia Charles com um cuidado agonizante, temendo mais que tudo que, a qualquer instante, ele lhe escapasse. Porém, felizmente, a respiração de Charles não parecia sofrer alterações com o passar do tempo.

Minutos se passaram, e Erik temia que mais soldados entrassem. Que haveria pessoas para testemunhar isso.

Ninguém veio.

Então, ele se sentiu um pouco ofendido que ninguém mais viesse acabar com ambos.

Erik só podia respirar abafadamente contra o ombro de Charles, sentindo seu próprio corpo entorpecido, porém sem ser capaz de movê-lo. Ele se perguntou brevemente se era assim que as pernas de Charles pareciam às vezes.

Ele tentou falar, mas nenhum de seus músculos colaborou.

Por que a Chimera fez isso? Sem dúvida, eles tinham vindo atrás de Erik. Por que não matá-lo, ou então usá-lo? Será que seu único objetivo era desgraça-lo e incapacita-lo? Ou eles haviam planejado deixa-lo momentaneamente imóvel para só depois matá-lo? Erik agarrou-se a essa esperança. Talvez, ele tivesse matado os soldados da Chimera antes de terem a chance de completar qualquer coisa para o qual foram enviados. Talvez isso fosse apenas temporário.

Talvez fosse passar.

Mas ele apenas sentiu-se cada vez pior, e havia manchas escuras dançando em sua visão.

Erik passou momentos trevosos lá deitado, percebendo que o telepata da Chimera deve ter visto o rosto de Charles através dos olhos dos soldados. Ele voltou a xingar dentro da sua cabeça porque a segurança de Charles, feita à base de ilusão, tinha acabado. A Chimera agora sabia que Charles ainda estava vivo, e iria caça-lo outra vez.

 _Se_ eles sobrevivessem a isso, quer dizer.

Erik sentiu pânico ferver sob sua pele, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso. Ele fracamente tentou alcançar qualquer coisa de metal, mas não havia nada, nenhuma resposta.

Algo nele estava danificado.

A Chimera tinha levado seus poderes, e ambos foram envenenados.

Erik se recusava a admitir que tinha perdido essa batalha. Ele simplesmente se recusava.

Enquanto ele estivesse respirando e Charles ainda estivesse ao seu lado, ele não iria desistir.

Freneticamente, Erik apenas se perguntou por que Charles parecia estar tão calmo antes de desmaiar – como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo com ele. Não fazia sentido ele ter tentado acalmar Erik também. Mas, talvez, houvesse esperança, então. Talvez, algo que somente Charles sabia.

Nesse momento, Erik podia jurar ter sentido o joelho de Charles contraindo novamente, mas ele sabia que isso simplesmente não podia ser verdade. Seu link ficou quieto, e a única coisa ao alcance de Erik era a espera – esperar pela morte. Ou o que quer que fosse a outra opção. Ele não tinha escolha.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

Milagrosamente, após longos e angustiantes minutos passados no silencioso quarto de hotel, Erik percebeu, para sua surpresa, que começava a recuperar alguma consciência e controle de seus membros. Não fazia sentido porque mas ele podia senti-los lentamente voltar. Talvez, algo no veneno que corria em suas veias tinha falhado ou a Chimera não tinha lhe dado uma dose suficientemente forte. Erik realmente não sabia, porém sentiu selvagem esperança crescer dentro de si.

Quiçá não morreria lenta e vergonhosamente, afinal.

E, para seu alívio absoluto, depois de algum tempo Charles soltou um gemido quase inaudível e mexeu-se um pouco ao seu lado. Erik só conseguia ficar ali, frouxamente ao lado dele, e fechou os olhos, agradecendo a todos os deuses possíveis que já existiram. Pelo menos eles estavam vivos. Ambos. Inúteis e paralisados como brinquedos, porém vivos.

Dentro dos próximos minutos, e para aumento do alívio de Erik, Charles visivelmente começou a voltar a si. Foi um progresso lento, porém inconfundível.

Erik esperou, um pouco preocupado com o estado de Charles. Era certo que o veneno inoculado não era algo para derrubá-los? Parecia improvável. Todavia, Charles parecia ser capaz de movimentar-se mais que Erik, e ele não tinha idéia do porquê. Seja qual fosse a substância, provavelmente ambos haviam recebido o mesmo. Não fazia sentido altera-lo de uma seringa a outra. Ou pelo menos era nisso que Erik queria acreditar.

Ele odiava ficar deitado lá, sabendo que se alguém entrasse nesse instante poderia matá-los.

E ele não seria capaz de levantar um dedo sequer.

Porém, não havia escolha exceto esperar. Era angustiante e irritante, mas Erik ainda não podia movimentar-se totalmente.

* * *

Felizmente, depois de mais alguns minutos, Charles inspirou de forma mais acentuada e começou a abrir os olhos. Era difícil de ver algo do ângulo em que estava, incapaz de mexer sua cabeça, e ele odiava não poder checar Charles ele mesmo. Mas como Charles parecia estar completamente desperto, ele virou-se para Erik, confuso.

\- E... Erik? – ele chamou, palavras ainda um pouco arrastadas.

Erik engoliu em seco.

Charles tentou levantar a mão da cama, mas ela caiu molemente. Erik não se surpreendeu de modo algum – qualquer que fosse a substância que estava dentro de suas veias, era forte. Erik odiava ser tão impotente, estar trancado dentro de seu próprio corpo sem poder fazer nada a respeito.

Mais algum tempo passou-se em silêncio confuso. Quando, porém, Charles ergueu a mão novamente, conseguiu. Ele aterrissou-a desajeitadamente no braço de Erik, que estava esparramado em cima dele.

\- Erik ? – ele chamou, sacudindo o braço dele. Charles claramente tentou levantar a cabeça para obter um melhor ângulo dele, mas não podia se mover o suficiente. – Erik ? – ele chamou novamente, parecendo preocupado.

Erik conseguiu fazer um som parecido a um resmungo como resposta.

Charles visivelmente se acalmou um pouco, e ficou quieto por um tempo.

\- Está tudo bem? – perguntou, ainda sem largar o braço de Erik.

Erik fez um som de gemido outra vez, apenas para sinalizar que estava, de fato, vivo. Ele não fazia idéia se estava _bem_ ou não. Recobrar alguns de seus sentidos não era exatamente uma promessa de que ele estava voltando ao normal. De forma bastante desconcertante, o veneno paralisara Erik – ao menos momentaneamente – mas, obviamente, não Charles – ou, então, ele se recuperou de forma impressionantemente rápida.

Os sons de sua respiração soavam alto no quarto silencioso.

Passaram alguns minutos ali deitados.

\- Você está pesado – Charles disse por fim e, sob quaisquer outras circunstâncias, Erik poderia ter rido - de tudo. De todas as coisas, isso não era algo que ele esperava que Charles dissesse. Ele imaginou que estivesse bastante pesado, deitado parcialmente sobre Charles como um completo peso morto. Charles era, afinal, menor que ele – sempre fora. Erik teria se levantado se pudesse. A posição não era exatamente confortável, e ele não queria esmagar Charles.

Mais uma coisa chamou a atenção de Erik - era estranho, mas Charles parecia estar especialmente calmo com a situação. Era como se não estivesse nem metade incomodado por ter sido injetado com algo desconhecido, como Erik estava. Isso reduziu os medos de Erik a um nível razoável. Talvez Charles tivesse alguma idéia do que estava acontecendo.

Charles tentou se mexer um pouco, mas era sobretudo o peso de Erik que o impedia. Ele respirou.

\- Acho que vou afastá-lo para o lado, sim? – disse, dirigindo sua pergunta a Erik. Ele só poderia soltar outro grunhido em resposta.

Charles apertou cuidadosamente o ombro e o braço de Erik e, desajeitadamente, moveu-o. Erik desabou como uma boneca de pano, porém sentindo-se aliviado pela mudança de peso. Ele olhou para o teto, deglutiu e ajustou a visão. Seus braços estavam estendidos sobre a cama exatamente onde aterrissaram. Erik sentia como se houvesse alfinetes e agulhas em todos os lugares de seus membros, introduzidas com raiva. Charles apoiou-se sobre o cotovelo com esforço, e, depois de checar rapidamente o quarto, encontrando-o vazio, virou-se para Erik. Finalmente, Erik podia olhar para ele, e seus olhos se encontraram.

Charles parecia muito bem – apenas um pouco desgastado e suas pupilas ainda estavam muito dilatadas. Por sua vez, Charles estava examinando preocupadamente o rosto de Erik.

\- Erik, você pode me ouvir? – perguntou. Houve um ligeiro tartamudeio em suas palavras, mas tão ruim quanto antes.

Mais uma vez, Erik soltou um som incoerente.

Charles parecia notar que os olhos de Erik pelo menos estavam razoavelmente nítidos e conscientes, ele pareceu aliviado.

\- Bom... Por que eu não acho que estamos em perigo iminente. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu estive inconsciente, mas acho que enviaram apenas aqueles dois soldados. Certamente, eles enviarão mais, mas... Ainda temos uma chance de escapar antes que o façam. Nós só... temos que esperar até a primeira 'onda' desaparecer.

Erik tentou erguer a sobrancelha, porém sem conseguir. Felizmente, Charles pareceu perceber que ele não tinha a menor idéia do qu estava falando.

\- Oh, certo... – ele murmurou e deslocou-se para uma posição melhor ao lado de Erik, encolhendo-se ligeiramente. – Tenho quase certeza de que nos injetaram com o soro de Hank, Erik. Mas não o real... não a versão mais recente e melhorada dele, que eu costumava usar. Este deve ter alguns anos, foi um dos primeiros desenvolvidos por Hank. Lembra quando eu disse que eu costumava desmaiar muito antes de Hank fazer as alterações à fórmula?

Erik teria assentido se pudesse. Charles lhe dissera quando estavam na mansão.

\- Bem, era exatamente a isso que eu estava me referindo – explicou. – O soro fazia efeito muito rapidamente, por isso causa inconsciência quase instantânea. A fórmula era experimental, porque os ingredientes não estavam no equilíbrio certo. Portanto, há alguns efeitos colaterais obviamente indesejados. – Subitamente, Charles tinha um estranho olhar em seu rosto. – Alguns dos quais, penso, terei em breve.

Os olhos de Erik arregalaram um pouco ante isso, e Charles apressou-se em continuar.

\- Não há risco de vida – assegurou. – Hank nunca teria me dado qualquer coisa que pudesse ter me matado.

Erik olhou para ele e, de repente, as coisas começaram se encaixar. Tudo fazia mais sentido – a perna e o joelho de Charles haviam se contraído, então não fora sua alucinação. Ele também percebeu agora que exatamente por isso a telepatia de Charles também tinha acalmado - por causa do soro, não porque ele estava morrendo. Se a substância era, de fato, apenas o soro de Hank, Charles não estaria em perigo iminente. Ainda assim, Erik não conseguia se tranquilizar completamente, porque as pupilas de Charles ainda estavam demasiadamente dilatadas e ele sentia a preocupação roer dentro de si.

Charles parecia sentir o que Erik estava pensando. Ele engoliu em seco e encarou-o, desculpando-se.

\- Sinto muito se te assustei assim. Mais uma vez. Porém se o soro é o de Hank, posso garantir que não é nada fatal – explicou calmamente. – Ele só me tirou de cena por um tempo. Isso é o que eu estava tentando dizer.

Charles inclinou sua cabeça e aflição espraiou-se em seus olhos. Ele olhou para a forma não natural de Erik.

\- Isso é tudo minha culpa. Se eu tivesse destruído o soro a tempo, Chimera nunca teria colocado suas mãos nele. Eles devem tê-lo encontrado na mansão depois que saímos com Leap. Receio que estão transformando-o em uma arma. – ele sussurrou com medo.

A culpa de Charles era espessa no ar entre eles.

\- Eu tenho sido tão tolo! – ele disse, e sua voz falhou um pouco. Ele olhou para Erik, impotente. – O tempo todo eu tenho ajudado a Chimera, não importa o que eu faça – ele murmurou. Erik odiava ser incapaz de falar no momento, porque Charles agora estava piscando com força, os olhos brilhando, parecendo absolutamente miserável. – No fim, eu sempre acabo prejudicando a todos, ou afastando-os. Ou fazê-los morrer. É como se eu estivesse amaldiçoado – disse com voz trêmula.

Ele fechou os olhos.

\- Eu nem mais sei qual é o problema. Se eu construir uma escola ou se meus alunos serem enviados para uma guerra e voltar em caixões. Se eu me exilar do mundo, se eu ser culpado por abandonar os mutantes. E se eu amar alguém, eles sempre acabam me deixando ou morrendo. Eu fui um covarde quando não destruí cada um daqueles soros.

Erik piscou e olhou para Charles em estado de choque, completamente surpreso com suas palavras. Tudo o que el queria era poder abrir a boca e dizer a Charles que ele estava sendo um idiota total, que ele não poderia pensar tão pouco de si mesmo, mas os músculos de sua garganta não funcionavam bem o suficiente para argumentar.

Charles deixou cair sua cabeça na cama novamente.

\- Sinto muito – ele sussurrou. – O soro aumenta o meu estado emocional – ele engoliu em seco e ergueu a mão para o rosto. – Eu não deveria sobrecarregá-lo com isso.

Erik só podia olhar para o teto, confusos pensamentos girando em sua cabeça. Ele odiava o fato de como Charles via a situação e a si mesmo – ele se culpava, literalmente, por tudo, até mesmo por ter sido capturado pela Chimera. Erik sentiu-se subitamente culpado por culpar Charles durante o tempo em que tinha se escondido na mansão ao longo de todos esses anos. Charles não parecia ouvir suas acusações na época, mas agora parecia que o fazia muito. Erik brevemente se perguntou o quanto ele realmente o ouviu, e, ao que parecia, foram muitas vezes – apesar de suas diferenças.

Erik rangeu os dentes. Ele certamente não deixaria isso passar – ele falaria algo sensato a Charles quando tivesse oportunidade e tempo. Erik imaginou que Charles jamais teria dito todas essas coisas se não fosse o soro, e isso o incomodava um pouco. Charles estava sempre muito preocupado com os outros, e nunca falava de si. Irritava Erik o fato de que tudo o que sabia a respeito de Charles fosse descoberto mais ou menos por acidente – vendo suas memórias na cabana, compartilhando o link com ele, e tendo sua habitual guarda baixa devido à ação do soro.

Charles era tão... incrivelmente altruísta. Erik mal conseguia entendê-lo. Charles sempre via o bem nos outros, não importa o quão longe disso eles pareciam – por outro lado, não parecia ter a si mesmo em boa conta.

Charles era realmente notável, e ele nunca deixou de surpreendê-lo.

Erik sentiu o desejo de mexer as mãos a fim de chegar até Charles, mas não conseguiu. Ele só podia ouvi-lo respirar tremulamente ao seu lado. Mesmo sem qualquer telepatia, Erik podia sentir a culpa irradiando dele.

E ele odiava isso.

Erik não estava acostumado a sentir tão forte sentimento sobre a dor de outra pessoa. Como poderia Charles pensar isso? Erik sentiu o desejo de sacudi-lo, gritar com ele que não poderia culpar a si mesmo por todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram. Charles tinha sido usado,dobrado e transformado em uma arma.

Mas a voz de Erik não funcionou, por isso todas as suas palavras permaneceram inauditas.

Na próxima vez que Charles falou, sua voz soou mais firme.

\- Vamos aguardar um tempo para que nos recuperemos. Eu não tenho certeza de como o soro irá afetá-lo, mas a primeira 'onda' deve passar em breve.

Erik ainda não fazia idéia do que realmente era uma "primeira onda", mas também não tinha como pedir explicação. Seu link, inclusive, estava inútil sem a telepatia de Charles. Erik só esperava que ele estivesse certo.

Minutos se arrastaram.

Foi encorajador sentir novamente seus braços e pernas.

Após dez longos minutos, Erik podia sentir seu corpo voltar ao normal. Ele podia se mexer novamente, mesmo sentindo-se rígido. Ele esticou os membros experimentalmente, encolhendo à medida que doía.

Depois de mais cinco minutos, Erik havia recuperado o resto do controle e, cuidadosamente, sentou-se. O quarto oscilava perigosamente, mas, felizmente, depois de um momento voltou ao normal. Erik limpou a garganta.

\- Nós... – ele disse e teve de tossir. Embora se sentisse um pouco instável e seu discurso estivesse um pouco enrolado, também sentiu-se bem por ser capaz de se mexer e falar novamente. - Nós precisamos ir embora. - Erik disse e lutou para ficar de pé. Levou-lhe um instante de desorientação e oscilação, mas ele estava firme. Charles assentiu da cama e esforçou-se para sentar também, apenas de forma mais lenta que o habitual, e usou a cabeceira como apoio para chegar mais perto da borda.

Erik olhou para os soldados mortos no chão, e então para a porta. A porta ainda estava aberta.  
Os olhos de Erik foram atraídos para as peças de metal espalhadas no chão não importa o quanto ele se esforçasse para evita-lo, pois quase tinha medo de tentar controlá-los. Mas ele precisava saber, precisava tentar...

Erik ergueu os dedos um pouco. Ele tentou enviar um fluxo de energia para atrair o metal, porém sem obter resposta. Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

O metal não respondeu ao seu chamado, Erik sequer poderia senti-lo como usualmente o fazia.

Ele olhou para o chão, seu estômago revirando.

\- Eu perdi meus poderes – gaguejou. – Eles não estão funcionando – disse e ergueu o braço naquela direção tentando repetir o gesto anterior, todavia sem resultado. O metal ficou imóvel como tudo mais no quarto.

Erik engoliu em seco e ligeiro pânico começou a se formar dentro dele. Ele esperava que fosse apenas um momento de falha súbita. Mas agora, tinha que encarar a verdade. Porque, no fim das contas, Erik não fazia idéia do que o soro tinha feito a ele, ou se realmente era algo temporário. E se ele havia perdido seus poderes? E se os poderes se foram _para sempre_?

Ele ainda se sentia um pouco desorientado devido ao soro, mas isso não provava nada.

Seus poderes deveriam funcionar. Na prisão haviam lhe ministrado muitas drogas e, no entanto, seus poderes continuavam funcionando. É por isso que eles tinham colocado Erik tão longe e tão fundo no subsolo, longe de qualquer metal, porque nada mais havia funcionado.

Porém ali estava ele, após uma pequena dose de injecção sem conseguir fazer o metal do chão sequer pestanejar.

No fundo, Erik sabia que não havia tempo para isso, que eles precisavam sair imediatamente – que era muito perigoso ficar ali. Ainda assim, continuou olhando, tentando achar seus poderes sem, contudo, haver nada para encontrar. Era como se ele estivesse tentando fazer funcionar um motor de corrida sem gasolina.

Mas o som repentino de Charles caindo no chão fez a concentração de Erik vacilar e ele girou em seus calcanhares.

Charles tinha caído ao lado da cama, e grunhiu em desconforto quando apoiou-se no chão com os braços, afastando o próprio joelho brevemente.

\- Ainda não – ele murmurou e olhou para cima, para Erik, parecendo um pouco decepcionado e infeliz. - Por favor, me ajude a levantar? - ele perguntou. Erik agachou-se, testando suas próprias pernas no processo. Elas pareciam estar bem, então ele deu um aperto firme na cintura de Charles e puxou-o para cima, planejando-o colocar sentado na cama, quando, subitamente, sentiu seu próprio equilíbrio oscilar um pouco. Ele sentiu como se estivesse sendo empurrado um pouco para trás, e seus olhos piscaram em confusão para Charles. Charles agarrou a frente da camisa de Erik, parecendo tenso e concentrado. Erik virou-se para olhar para baixo e, para sua surpresa, viu as pernas de Charles firmarem-se e se plantarem teimosamente no chão, mesmo que tremessem um pouco e não aparentassem estar totalmente estáveis. Erik respirou de surpresa - ele estivera tão acostumado com Charles sentado ou em sua cadeira ou em outro lugar que, subitamente, tê-lo de pé por contra própria e quase no mesmo nível dos olhos parecia estranho.

Charles suspirou, fechando os olhos com força, e Erik testemunhou um momento de profunda satisfação em seu rosto quando pôs-se de pé, em parte, por si mesmo, como se tivesse sentido falta da sensação mais do que qualquer coisa, e Erik sentiu uma rápida pontada de culpa interminável sobre isso. Normalmente o soro de Hank não funcionava tão rápido. Por um breve momento, Erik se perguntou o quão diferente essa versão do soro realmente era, considerando que havia nocauteado Charles e, em seguida, feito suas pernas funcionarem em tempo recorde. Geralmente, isso não pode significar nada de bom.

Apesar do rápido desenvolvimento, Erik ainda não se atrevias a soltar Charles.

\- Charles. Nós não podemos ficar aqui.

Os olhos de Charles piscaram e Erik uma vez mais notou que suas pupilas estavam demasiadamente dilatadas para que fosse considerado algo normal.

\- Só... só um momento – Charles murmurou e mordeu o lábio com força durante a concentração. Então, lentamente tentou levantar a perna e dar um passo a frente, mas na segunda vez perdeu o equilíbrio e começou a cair, com um grito abafado. Erik segurou-o rapidamente e xingou em voz baixa quando puxou Charles até que ficasse de pé novamente.

\- Não se force – Erik murmurou. – Não há como você sequer ficar em pé agora.

Charles, porém, agiu como se não tivesse ouvido. Ele obrigou suas pernas a suportarem o que pudessem – não importa quanto esforço pareceriam ter – e Erik segurou-o com relutância.

\- Charles, precisamos sair. Mais pessoas virão atrás de nós – disse Erik, demandante.

\- Eu sei – murmurou, mas algo nele estava desencaixado e Erik não sabia o que era. – Mas... Erik, ainda não – Charles pediu com um olhar suplicante, e ele simplesmente não podia negar, mesmo sabendo que ficar mais tempo que o necessário não seria uma boa idéia. Erik estudou os olhos de Charles - eles estavam muito lentos, sem mencionar as pupilas. Sua fala ainda enrolava um pouco e havia algo estranho nele que Erik não conseguia entender.

Erik sabia que Charles muito provavelmente levaria um tombo sem o seu apoio e também que não seria capaz de caminhar por enquanto. Erik tentou planejar agilmente – ele precisaria descer com Charles pelas escadas e voltar para pegar a cadeira, já que não podia exatamente faze-la flutuar. Ou talvez não tivessem tempo para isso. Erik só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, então abandonou a idéia da cadeira. Ele conseguiria outra em algum lugar. Dentro da mente de Erik havia pânico borbulhando, mal contido. Ele não tinha poderes - ele _**não**_ tinha poderes - e isso o atemorizou mais do que podia admitir. Ele seria inútil em uma luta. Ele não tinha nenhuma vantagem. Ele era... basicamente um ser humano agora.

E Erik tinha um mau pressentimento do que pudesse acontecer, ele tinha que proteger a ambos. Ele incorporou-se e tentou colocar-se em modo lógico, eficiente.

\- Quanto tempo o efeito do soro vai durar? – ele perguntou a Charles.

Charles piscou desfocadamente e virou-se para encara-lo com um olhar estranhamente distante. Erik levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- O-O quê? – perguntou ele.

Erik temeu que o estado atual de Charles fosse descer morro abaixo novamente.

\- Eu disse... quando o efeito do soro vai passar, Charles?

Os olhos de Charles agora pareciam alarmantemente mais pretos do que azuis, suas pupilas estavam anormalmente grandes.

\- Tempo... – afirmou, como se fosse a resposta mais óbvia do mundo.

Erik varreu com o olhar a face de Charles, recebendo uma má vibração.

\- O que há de errado com você? – ele perguntou com cautela.

Charles oscilou um pouco onde estava.

\- Errado... – ele repetiu, como se não soubesse que tinham lhe feito um pergunta. Erik olhou para ele por um tempo e sentiu crescente receio sobre o que era a "segunda onda" -provavelmente, outro efeito colateral que Charles havia mencionado.

\- Muito bem, vamos embora agora – disse Erik, e afrouxou um pouco o braço em volta de Charles. Como era de esperar, os joelhos de Charles dobraram instantaneamente e Erik agilmente ergueu-o em seus braços. Charles deixou escapar uma respiração afiada e sua cabeça pendeu sobre o ombro de Erik.

\- Não – disse ele demandante – Erik. Erik. – ele chamou com urgência.

\- O quê? – perguntou, quando estava prestes a dar um passo em direção à porta.

Charles piscou e virou a cabeça para cima. Erik olhou para ele - os olhos de Charles não reagiam à luz de forma alguma. Erik não tinha idéia de onde isso ia parar. Mas, por um momento, parecia que o real e coerente Charles estava tentando emergir.

\- Erik – ele murmurou, apertando os olhos, como se esforçando-se para lembrar de algo. - Seringas... - Charles disse lentamente, como se estivesse prestes a declarar algo importante. Havia algo em seu olhar que Erik podia reconhecer, era o olhar que Charles usava quando havia algo vital a dizer.

\- O que tem as seringas? - Erik perguntou rapidamente, agora que ainda tinha algum controle sobre a mente lógica de Charles.

\- Se-seringas. Precisa... para... – mas então a voz de Charles desapareceu. Subitamente, sua pele parecia úmida. Ele parecia esquecer o que tinha dito. - Vertigem, Erik ... - sussurrou.

Erik levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Você está tonto? – perguntou, porque Charles falava tão entrecortadamente que ele não poderia dizer se o mesmo estava tentando dizer algo ou se aquelas palavras não tinham relação.

Charles deixou pender a cabeça contra o ombro de Erik novamente.

\- Vertigem... – afirmou e, de repente, sentiu-se um pouco mais pesado nos braços de Erik. A única coisa que Erik podia fazer era confiar no que Charles dissera antes, de que tudo o que estava acontecendo não representava um risco de vida. Erik sentiu-se mal por pensar que talvez a Chimera tinha alterado o soro de alguma forma, e Charles não teria sido capaz de prever qualquer um dos sintomas de antemão.

\- Erik ... - Charles chamou novamente, mas ele não esperaria mais – ambos precisavam sair. Então, sem parar, ele correu em direção à porta e os dois sairam do quarto, rumo às escadas. Tudo mais poderia ficar para trás.

\- Erik, precisamos pegar Hank... – disse Charles e Erik alçou uma sobrancelha, olhando para ele, preocupado. Claramente, Charles estava deslizando cada vez mais fundo em algum tipo de delírio estranho. – Ele precisa... me consertar – acrescentou.

Erik não respondeu, porque ele não sabia o que dizer.

\- Deixe-me andar – Charles exigiu, de repente.

Erik bufou.

\- Não. Você mal pode ficar de pé.

Os dedos de Charles apertaram a camisa de Erik enquanto passavam pelas escadas.

\- Eu... quero. Posso andar. Posso correr – assegurou.

\- Certo. Claro que pode – Erik murmurou e esperava que Charles recobrasse a lucidez em breve, porque assim era muito confuso e praticamente a última coisa que Erik precisava agora. O coração de Erik estava batendo velozmente com a adrenalina enquanto ele se mantinha focado no ambiente ao redor o tempo todo, esperando detectar perigo em toda parte. Ele realmente esperava que não houvesse soldados nas escadas. Ele apertou os dentes quando chegou ao outro andar.

\- Hank. Hank, você já teve notícis de Erik? - Charles disse de repente, como se esperasse uma resposta. Erik ficou quieto enquanto descia as escadas, temendo o perigo, mas também cada vez mais preocupado com Charles. Ele não só estava seriamente delirante, como também pensava que ele era Hank. – Eu sinto falta dele asr vezes... – Charles sussurrou e os passos de Erik vacilaram por um momento antes dele prosseguir. – F-faz tempo demais... – Charles murmurou contra a camisa de Erik.

Erik se perguntou brevemente o que Hank e Charles conversavam sobre ele durante os longos anos que passaram juntos na mansão – quando ele estivera na prisão. Mas era tudo irrelevante agora.

\- Onde está Erik? – Charles perguntou, parecendo confuso, os olhos desfocados.

\- Estou bem aqui – Erik respondeu. – E você não está fazendo o menor sentido. Então, talvez, fosse bom parar de falar por enquanto. - Ele estava quase no térreo. O recepcionista não estava lá, e, por um breve instante, ele se perguntou se o homem teve o azar de se tornar vítima dos soldados Chimera. Erik não se importava, ele estava feliz que pudessem sair sem ser vistos.

Charles ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo.

\- Não me solte... – disse, de repente, no exato momento em que Erik, finalmente, havia saído do hotel e fazia o seu percurso para longe dali o mais rápido que podia, sem chamar muita atenção. Ele sabia que carregar Charles pelas ruas atrairia olhares curiosos, mas ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

\- São pássaros, Hank – acrescentou Charles.

Erik ignorou. Ele se sentiu muito exposto a céu aberto e tentou pensar rápido num plano para onde irem. Rapidamente considerou um hospital, mas a Chimera certamente saberia procurar lá. Portanto, não era opção. Tinha que haver algo mais.

\- Me pergunto se Erik sempre pensa em mim... – Charles murmurou baixinho. Ele reclinou-se pesadamente contra o ombro de Erik. - Naquela prisão? Tem se passado... anos.

Erik quase ignorou de novo, mas depois mudou de idéia.

\- Tenho certeza que ele pensou, Charles – respondeu calmamante. – E com muita frequência, se você lhe perguntar.

Charles caiu em silêncio pensativo. Mas, então, o rosto de Erik endureceu ao ver que algumas pessoas estavam lhes lançando olhares estranhos, e o balbuceio incoerente de Charles não estava realmente ajudando. Erik engoliu em seco.

\- Mas agora, 'shhhh'.

\- Não me cale – Charles disse bruscamente. – Eu estou...

\- Completamente fora de si e falando demais – Erik terminou a frase para ele. – E eu estou tentando nos levar em segurança, então, por favor, cale a boca.

Charles pareceu considerar isso por um tempo.

\- Não me deixe cair – disse, agora quase sussurrando, parecendo cansado. Erik olhou o entorno da rua.

\- Eu não vou deixa-lo cair – ele prometeu distraidamente, e rezou para que ninguém da Chimera os visse sair.

Como uma resposta a todas as suas perguntas, Erik avistou um táxi. Antes que alguém pudesse vê-los, ele correu para dentro e então puseram-se em movimento. Ele caiu contra o assento aliviado quando o amaldiçoado hotel desapareceu de vista.

* * *

Por pura sorte, o motorista de táxi comprou a vaga história de Erik sobre ele e Charles terem bebido muita cerveja no pub na última noite, e não fez mais perguntas.

Assim que o motorista deixou o hotel, Erik lhe disse para levá-los para o outro lado da cidade. Ele sabia que não tinha nenhum dinheiro consigo, e tampouco podia dar um susto no taxista sem os seus poderes. Os poderes de Charles não estavam funcionando, ainda que ele estivesse em seu juízo perfeito para usá-los. Mas Charles estava excepcionalmente quieto, e Erik teria que pensar em algo sozinho. Ele não tinha aliados, nenhum plano de reforço, e a organização mais perigosa que ele jamais enfrentara estava em sua cola. Erik nunca se sentira tão impotente em toda sua vida.

Ele não fazia idéia de como a Chimera os tinha encontrado. Não havia nenhuma maneira de saberem que eles estavam no hotel. Foi uma opção totalmente aleatória. Nem mesmo o recepcionista teve conhecimento da sua presença depois que Charles alterou sua memória a fim de faze-lo esquecer seus rostos.

Pela primeira vez, Erik realmente se perguntou se eles não poderiam vencer a Chimera.

E se ela tinha descoberto sua jogada? E se a Chimera era muito forte, muito poderosa, muito bem organizada?

Eles pareciam estar sempre três passos à frente, como se pudessem prever cada movimento que Erik estava prestes a fazer.

E, por mais que Erik jamais admitivesse em voz alta, isso o aterrorizava.

Erik percebeu que foi arrogância pensar que destruir a sede da Chimera os daria algo de tempo. E agora a organização quase conseguira mata-los, além do que sabiam que Charles estava vivo. Erik realmente temia onde isso ia parar. Ele estava impotente. Ele não tinha poder sobre o metal, e não podia controlar a situação. A Irmandade fora corrompida e os alunos de Charles estavam desaparecidos.

Erik sentiu náuseas, e apertar o cotovelo de Charles era a única coisa que o mantinha no controle da realidade. Por um breve momento, ele quase entrou em pânico dentro do táxi.

Ele sentia como se alguém tivesse cortado seus braços e jogado-os num rio.

Mas, então, por pura força de vontade, Erik obrigou-se a empertigar as costas, engolir o nó em sua garganta e fingir respirar de forma constante.

Ele ainda tinha Charles e ambos estavam vivos, e livres.

Nesse instante, parecia ser uma pequena vitória.

* * *

O taxista parou em uma rua qualquer, e Erik disse-lhe que primeiro deixaria Charles em algum lugar do lado de dentro e, em seguida, voltaria para paga-lo.

Ele nunca voltou.

Em vez disso, ele passou por um prédio de algum escritório, deslizou para uma rua ao lado e então parou por ali.

Por um momento, Erik inclinou-se contra uma parede, a adrenalina fazendo com que seus membros ainda parecessem duros, e tentou se acalmar.

Charles pareceu acordar novamente de seu estranho estado semi-catatônico, e olhou para Erik.

\- Eu posso andar. Coloque-me no chão – disse.

Erik lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo, mas Charles teimou.

\- Erik – disse, demandante –, coloque-me no chão.

Erik encarou como um bom sinal de que, pelo menos, Charles agora sabia com quem estava falando e não confundindo-o com Hank. Então, com cuidado, ele começou a baixar Charles. Depois de alguma oscilação, Charles conseguiu ficar de pé, embora ainda estivesse se apoiando fortemente em Erik, agarrando-lhe a camisa e o braço. Ele engoliu em seco e olhou para os próprios pés, pensativo.

\- Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que os usei – disse, deslocando o peso do corpo, experimentalmente. Então, olhou para Erik com um olhar hesitante. – Eu posso precisar...

Erik apenas meneou a cabeça e Charles pôs o braço em volta de seus ombros, balançando um pouco, porém conseguindo dar alguns passos instáveis.

\- Tem certeza que você pode andar? - Erik perguntou com cautela.

Charles apenas soltou um som concordando, e começou a caminhar devagar. Ele estava fortemente apoiado em Erik, como esperado. Erik hesitou e se perguntou se isso era realmente uma boa idéia.

Eles saíram do pequeno beco para uma rua mais movimentada. Erik teve que admitir que agora pareciam um pouco mais normais, provalmente mais como se estivessem voltando para casa depois de uma noite de bebedeira, não atraindo tantos olhares estranhos.

\- Alguma idéia de para onde irmos? – Erik perguntou enquanto examinava a rua.

Charles sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Eu estou... – ele ergueu a cabeça em confusão, com suas suas pupilas fixas em Erik. Ele parecia, de repente, muito sério. - Eu confio em você - disse solenemente.

Erik congelou por um momento e depois assentiu.

\- Hum... tudo bem. - Charles parecia esperar por uma resposta. Erik engoliu em seco – É bom... que você tenha se restabelecido.

Charles varreu com o olhar o rosto de Erik como se estivesse tentando se lembrar de algo, como se seu estado normal e coerente estivesse lá, mesmo que por um breve momento. Mas passou e Charles pareceu quase descontraído demais.

\- Sim. Bem. Bem é como me sinto. Tremendamente, na verdade.

Erik alçou uma sobrancelha e abriu a boca, fechando-a em seguida.

\- Certo... – ele olhou ao redor mais uma vez – Precisamos encontrar um lugar para ficar.

Longos segundos transcorreram sem que Charles deixasse de encarar Erik atentamente, o que era cada vez mais perturbador. Especialmente quando ambos estavam tão próximos um do outro. Erik inclinou a cabeça.

\- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? – perguntou com cuidado e em voz baixa.

Charles sorriu.

\- Melhor que nunca – disse e riu. O som era tão estranho que Erik só podia ficar lá e olhar. Charles apoiou-se mais pesadamente em Erik e seu humor, subitamente, foi ficando quase alegre. – Você é muito sério, Erik – ele disse, parecendo se divertir. – As vezes, você poder ser como um 'grinch'.

Agora Erik tinha absoluta certeza de que havia algo muito errado com Charles. Ele observou-o cautelosamente.

\- Você... Você está _alto_? - perguntou, incrédulo.

Charles levantou a mão e apertou dois dedos juntos.

\- Um pouquinho, talvez – disse e deu um sorriso preguiçoso. – Hank fez asneira com essa versão do soro. Quero dizer, primeiro eu desmaio, então sou arrastado para um mar de angústia, depois desmaio de novo. Mas, pelo menos, minhas pernas voltam a funcionar.

Erik lançou-lhe um olhar sombrio, preocupado.

\- E então, o que? O que acontece depois disso?

Charles sorriu novamente.

\- Vou ficar assim. Bem, na maior parte do tempo. Deus abençoe Hank por isso! E, infelizmente, isso vai desaparecer com o tempo, juntamente com a sensação de minhas pernas.

Erik mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

\- Então, sem outros sintomas... ou "ondas", ou o que quer que você chame? – perguntou demandante.

Charles suspirou.

\- Não. Só isso. Na maior parte do tempo.

Erik suspirou de alívio - pequenos milagres e todas essas coisas. Charles ficou olhando para ele como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, com seus olhos escurecidos, e Erik começou a se sentir constrangido.

\- Bom. Tudo bem, vamos apenas encontrar um lugar seguro. Temos que esperar até que o efeito do soro desapareça – disse.

Quando puxou Charles para frente, ele começou a andar. Quanto mais tempo passava, mais constantes seus passos ficavam, porém Erik ainda não se atrevia a soltá-lo.

Depois de um tempo, Erik encontrou um hotel barato e ficaram um momento do lado de fora. Felizmente, havia somente um recepcionista. Erik esperou sua oportunidade, e quando o recepcionista deixou sua mesa por um instante, ele arrastou Charles para dentro e desapareceram escada acima antes que fossem vistos.

Charles tinha alguns problemas para subir as escadas e tropeçou um pouco.

\- Eu odeio escadas – afirmou em voz alta. – Até mesmo a maldita mansão tem muitas delas.

\- Sinto muito por seu sofrimento – Erik disse sarcasticamente, porque, de fato, não sabia como lidar com isso. Em algum lugar dentro dele, Erik também sentia raiva por Charles ter feito isso a si mesmo com a ajuda de Hank, se injetando o soro de forma tão descuidada, colocando-se em perigo. Mas também por ele ter se sentido desesperado para ter sua telepatia bloqueada e as pernas de volta. Isso falava muito das motivações internas de Charles. Erik não era exatamente íntimo de Hank e, por mais que ele compreendesse o que tinha tentado fazer, Erik ainda não conseguia entender por que ele tinha deixado Charles passar por algo assim. Especialmente quando as experiências de Hank tinham a reputação de sair pela culatra.

Erik teve que abrandar o seu ritmo, porque Charles realmente tinha dificuldade para mover seus pés. O problema não parecia estar nas pernas, mas em seu estado drogado.

\- Erik... – Charles murmurou e chegou a um impasse.

\- O que?

Charles teve o apoio de Erik e virou-se para encara-lo. Na escada mal iluminada, suas pupilas pareciam ainda mais dilatadas do que antes. Ele olhou para Erik por um longo tempo, apenas inspirando e expirando, como se estivesse tentando dizer alguma coisa. De repente, Erik estava bem ciente das paredes estreitas ao redor, e como o tapete do chão cheirava. Charles estava tão perto que Erik podia sentir o calor de seu corpo perto do seu.

\- Obrigado por salvar a minha vida – Charles disse num tom sério, oscilando um pouco em seu lugar.

O que quer que fosse que Erik esperava ouvir, não era isso. Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo e engoliu em seco.

\- De nada – respondeu calmamente.

Charles também engoliu em seco e estudou cada polegada do rosto de Erik cuidadosamente. Longos segundo se passaram, enquanto Charles piscava lentamente e seus olhos vagavam pelas sobrancelhas e nariz e testa de Erik. Em seguida, eles voltaram-se para os olhos de Erik, e havia uma estranha e afiada emoção persistindo em seu olhar.

\- Eu... teria morrido naqueles laboratórios sem você. Sem o link. Você... você sabe disso, certo?

Erik teve que desviar o olhar. Ele não gostava de pensar nisso.

\- Eu estou ciente – disse rigidamente.

Charles inclinou-se ainda mais e Erik podia sentir a respiração dele em sua mandíbula e bochecha, uma vez que Charles era menor que ele. Inesperadamente, Erik não sabia o que fazer com o curto espaço entre ambos, então, por instinto, firmou ainda mais seu aperto em torno de Charles, certificando-se de que ele não cairia. Charles piscou com lentidão.

\- Eu não... Eu não sinto nada ruim agora. Eu não sinto a dor. Ou a culpa... ou sequer lembro dos rostos de meus alunos perdidos. Ou das pessoas da Chimera tentando me matar. Eu não posso ouvi-las, Erik – as vozes. Todos se foram. Exceto você.

Erik abriu a boca para responder e os olhos de Charles deslizaram até seus lábios, como se estivesse esperando ouvi-los formar uma resposta. Mas Erik esqueceu o que estava prestes a dizer e, por um momento, seu cérebro ficou em branco. Os olhos de Charles voltaram a encarar os olhos de Erik, ainda que preguiçosamente.

\- Por que você foi me salvar? - Charles perguntou e parecia realmente confuso. – Em... em primeiro lugar. Nos laboratórios? Eu pensei... eu pensei que você me odiava.

Erik inspirou lenta e cautelosamente.

\- Não. Eu nunca poderia odia-lo. Eu estava _com raiva_ de você. Há uma diferença.

Charles soltou um bufo divertido.

\- Então, depois de tudo, o grande Magneto não odeia todo mundo - disse ele provocaticamente, puxando os lábios em um sorriso irônico.

Erik arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu diria que deixo algumas pessoas fora disso – respondeu.

Charles deu uma risada radiante e, por alguns segundos, Erik não se importava que isso tenha acontecido devido ao seu estado drogado – ele parecia feliz, mesmo que apenas por um curto instante. De praxe, provavelmente Erik teria encerrado a conversa aí, mas o estado ligeiramente delirante de Charles encorajou-o a abrir a boca mais uma vez.

\- Você é difícil de se odiar – acrescentou sinceramente, e sentiu seus próprios lábios querendo esboçar um sorriso.

Charles olhou para ele, quase desafiador.

\- Eu sou? Você sabe que... isso é algo que muitas pessoas duvidariam que você tenha me dito.

\- Bem, a maioria das pessoas pensa que eu sou mau - Erik disse como uma meia-piada, mas o rosto de Charles passou instantaneamente a sério.

Charles olhou-o detenidamente e inclinou-se ainda mais, como se ele pudesse ver a alma de Erik.

\- Você não é. Não completamente, ao menos - Charles piscou lentamente, tristeza lampejando rapidamente no rosto. – Do contrário, você não seria tão infeliz.

Erik levantou as sobrancelhas e deu um suspiro suave - ele sentiu como se tivesse sido atingido -, o quão aquelas palavras tinham soado, profundas e precisas, como se estivessem chegando nos lugares mais secretos e íntimos dele! E Erik tentou ocultar sua suspresa e forçar um olhar mais neutro, porém Charles parecia ver através dele. Como sempre.

O rosto de Charles foi preenchido com empatia.

\- E você não seria tão só – ele sussurrou.

Erik mordeu o lábio com tanta força que doía, e quase afastou-se.

\- O que te faz pensar que estou sozinho? – ele perguntou em um tom seco e contrariado, mesmo havendo um pequeno nó na garganta. Ele estava quase com medo de perguntar, porque Charles poderia ser assustadoramente perceptivo às vezes.

\- Porque, Erik... você continua voltando para mim - Charles disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Ele encontrou uma melhor posição junto a Erik, e aproximou-se mais. – Se você fosse verdadeiramente o vilão que a mídia pinta, você não estaria lá... você não teria sido acordado por pesadelos ontem à noite, sua mente gritando mais alto do que jamais ouvira em anos.

Erik engoliu em seco porque, subitamente, sentia-se perfurado pelas palavras de Charles e distraído pela proximidade física, e então apoiou-se no outro pé, tomado por tantos pensamentos e emoções a dar voltas em sua cabeça, que ele só podia agradecer à sorte o fato de Charles não poder ouvi-los nesse instante. O estreito corredor de repente parecia muito pequeno, e Erik sentiu que precisava correr e recolocar seu velho capacete e conduzir a Irmandade com ordem estrita, porque ele mal conseguia respirar apropriadamente e havia muitas coisas, mas naquele exato momento ele não estava zangado ou solitário, e ele não sabia quais opções lhe restavam.

Apesar do perigo, apesar de toda a dor que tinha passado, Erik sentia nesse instante que algo nele o curava.

De repente, ele sentiu falta de ar.

Por alguma razão insana, o corredor empoeirado e escuro de um anônimo hotel barato parecia o lugar mais bonito que ele já vira em toda a sua vida.

Erik teve que engolir em seco, porque então ele tinha o pensamento mais absurdo de ser feliz por estar vivo. Ali, ligeiramente contra a parede atrás de si, tendo Charles inclinado contra ele e sua respiração fluindo de encontro ao rosto, Erik se sentiu... como se estivesse em casa.

Apesar de nunca ter uma.

Era como uma emoção sem nome para a qual ele não tinha uma definição, nenhuma proporção.

E Erik podia sentir aqueles poucos segundos de ardor em suas memórias com grande detalhismo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Charles, que parecia falhar em manter o próprio equilíbrio, acabando por resvalar contra Erik, bufando, após uma oscilação mal sucedida. Ele parecia ter ignorado completamente sua conversa anterior, retomando a conversa alegre.

\- Desculpe por isso. Eu diria que é minha culpa, mas ela é realmente sua – disse. Ele xingou um pouco e seu aperto em torno de Erik tornou-se mais forte, seu rosto apoiando-se, em parte, no ombro dele, em parte contra seu pescoço.

Erik sentiu arrepios rastejando em sua pele quando os cílios de Charles acariciaram a pele macia sobre o pulso.

\- Eu acho que eu pisei no seu pé – Charles comentou vagamente surpreso. Então ele sorriu contra o pescoço de Erik e soltou um risada que o fez arrepiar-se. – Bem feito. Oh, ironia! – acrescentou com uma risada.

Erik olhou para a parede oposta a ele, piscando com força. Ele mal tinha notado que Charles tinha, de fato, pisado em seus pés. Erik tentou organizar seus pensamentos e limpou a garganta.

\- Vamos... vamos encontrar um lugar para ficar – murmurou distraidamente, sentindo seu rosto queimar um pouco. – Vamos – ele disse e empurrou Charles um pouco. Charles lentamente reaprumou-se nas escadas.

Erik silenciou seus pensamentos enquanto subiam.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao terceiro andar, Charles inclinou-se mais pesadamente contra ele. Afortunadamente, Erik sabia como abrir uma fechadura sem seus poderes, e, depois de duas portas, ele encontrou um quarto com roupas jogadas aleatoriamente e claramente desocupado.

Erik sabia que eles seriam descobertos mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas agora ele não se importava.

Quando finalmente entrou, ele fechou a porta e fez Charles se sentar na cama. Erik usou uma cadeira para travar a maçaneta. Isso, ao menos, dar-lhes-ia um aviso caso alguém estivesse tentando entrar.

Charles olhou para o lugar com vaga curiosidade. Sob uma luz melhor, Erik poderia dizer que ele parecia um pouco pálido e que seus olhos também não pareciam em melhores condições.

\- Eu acho que você deve se deitar – ele disse enquanto inspecionava o resto do cômodo.

Charles bufou.

\- Agora que eu posso usar minhas pernas? Sinto como se pudesse fazer um corrida. Eu costumava correr por milhas com Hank, lembra? Eu amava. Ainda amaria.

Erik suspirou.

\- Você está um pouco fora de si, Charles, caso tenha esquecido. Então, não, não vamos a lugar algum.

Charles fez uma careta.

\- Eu acho que você está certo – ele disse e virou-se para a cama. Depois de um momento, ele arrastou-se em cima dela e deixou-se cair sobre os travesseiros. Ele olhou para o teto, pensando claramente sobre algo. Erik não quis perguntar porque provavelmente receberia uma reposta bizarra.

\- Você sabe que vai ficar um pouco chapado, certo? - Charles disse. – É, seguramente, só questão de tempo.

Erik congelou e olhou para ele por um momento.

\- O que? – perguntou bruscamente.

Charles suspirou.

\- Sim. O soro teve um efeito em você, não? Você perdeu todo o seu controle muscular por um tempo. Mas não tão rápido quanto eu apaguei, apesar de eu ter recebido a dose um pouco depois de você – explicou. Erik olhou para ele, confuso. – Oh, não fique tão chocado, Erik. É provável que você fique chapado em breve, e então desmaiar.

Erik balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, isso é sério, Charles. Não podemos, ambos, estarmos nas nuvens se a Chimera conseguiu nos seguir até aqui. E ainda lembro que meus poderes não funcionam.

\- Os meus também não. Então, estamos na mesma – Charles comentou alegremente, como se estivessem falando sobre o tempo.

\- Você realmente não consegue entender a gravidade da situação agora, Charles – disse Erik, irritado. – Você está drogado, lembra?

Charles olhou para ele, e parecia estar prester a dizer algo, mas então se distraiu.

\- Por que está tão frio aqui? – perguntou, e afundou mais nos lençóis.

Erik olhou o quarto.

\- Não está – disse ele. O quarto era ainda mais quente que o anterior. – Você sente frio? – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Charles puxou um dos edredons para cima de si desajeitadamente.

\- Sim – murmurou enquanto enterrava-se na cama.

Erik não tinha certeza se isso era algo com que se preocupar ou não. Charles suspirou no travesseiro.

\- Eu tinha esquecido a parte fria.

\- Que parte fria?

\- A parte em que eu sentia frio. Muito frio – Charles explicou solícito e fechou os olhos. – Vai ficar cada vez mais frio - murmurou.

* * *

Depois de algumas horas, Erik testemunhou o que a "parte fria" significava.

Logo Charles estava tremendo de frio, apesar de ter dois edredons e um cobertor sobre si. Erik procurou em gavetas e armários sem conseguir encontrar mais deles para dar a Charles. Então, teve que desistir e aguardar, e tentou passar o tempo tentando pensar em algum tipo de plano. Não havia nenhum, e seus poderes não retornavam não importa o quão ansiosamente esperasse.

Além disso, Charles também estava certo sobre os efeitos do soro sobre ele. Depois de um tempo, Erik começou a se sentir estranho e o quarto e as formas oscilavam de modo estranho. Seus medos e preocupações entorpeceram um pouco, e Erik percebeu que também estava remotamente drogado. Tornou-se mais difícil estar apenas sentado e manter-se alerta o tempo todo. Ele sabia que não deveria baixar a guarda, mas, novamente, sentiu-se um pouco enjoado só de ficar na posição horizontal. Então, no fim, Erik apenas deu-se por vencido e sentou-se na cama.

Fios de cabelo escuro surgiam por debaixo de um cobertor e eram os únicos sinais de Charles, já que ele tinha se enterrado sob os edredons e ficado lá por um longo tempo.

Erik tentou chama-lo sem, contudo, obter resposta. Então, não importando o quão ridículo se sentiu, ele teve que erguer a borda dos edredons e olhar sob eles, apenas para descobrir Charles deitado lá, com um olhar turvo e as pupilas, como sempre, dilatadas.

\- Veio para se juntar a mim? – Charles murmurou, mas sua pergunta esmoreceu quando fortes arrepios atravessaram seu corpo.

Não parecia nada bom. Erik só podia confiar na palavra de Charles de que todos os sintomas deveriam passar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

\- Como está se sentindo? – Erik perguntou, notando algum suor frio em sua testa. Charles suspirou e afundou ainda mais na cama.

\- Como se minha telepatia estivesse voltando – ele disse quando outro tremor sacudiu seu corpo.

Erik assentiu e afastou um pouco os cobertores para que ainda pudesse sentir o rosto de Charles.

Porém estar sentado fazia Erik sentir-se um pouco enjoado, então, por fim, ele simplesmente se rendeu e caiu na cama também. Charles jogou alguns lençóis em cima dele e Erik assustou-se.

\- Não estou com frio – disse, surpreso, prestes a retirar os lençóis de novo. Charles estendeu a mão até o braço de Erik, tocando um pouco da pele nua, e pressionou-a por um tempo. A mão de Charles estava gelada.

\- Tem razão - disse Charles. - Você está quente - disse alegremente e antes que Erik tivesse tempo para reagir, Charles aproximou-se e encolheu-se contra ele.

Erik olhou fixamente, mas Charles simplesmente esfregou seu rosto no ombro dele e puxou mais as cobertas sobre si. Ele soltou um suspiro de satisfação quando se acomodou lá. Erik estava prestes a protestar, mas então sentiu Charles irradiando tanta frieza que preferiu manter-se em silêncio. Outro limite possivelmente tinha sido cruzado, todavia Erik decidiu apenas seguir em frente.

Com o tempo, os calafrios de Charles foram abrandando pouco a pouco.

Estava muito quente para Erik, mas ele não afastou os cobertores. Afinal, ele não queria que Charles congelasse até a morte.

Irremediavelmente, Erik acabou cochilando e o tempo transcorreu em completo silêncio.

* * *

Erik foi alertado pelos movimentos de Charles ao seu lado, e abriu os olhos. Ele virou-se para Charles, apenas para descobrir que seu rosto estava há polegadas do seu.

Charles estava olhando para ele.

\- Seus olhos parecem estranhos – disse.

\- Então o mesmo para ambos – Erik respondeu, a garganta rouca pelo desuso temporário. Ele deve ter adormecido por uma hora mais ou menos.

Os calafrios de Charles haviam cessado e agora ele estudava Erik.

\- Consegue ouvi-lo? - Charles perguntou de repente.

\- Ouvir o que? - Erik perguntou, a beira de pular da cama pensando em todo tipo de cenário perigoso de soldados tentando encontrá-los novamente.

\- O link – Charles respondeu e a mente de Erik relaxou. Charles deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso. – Ele está... fazendo um ruído.

Erik escutou, mas não poderia realmente ouvir nada.

\- O link não deveria estar... desligado? Agora que a sua telepatia está bloqueada?

Charles deu de ombros.

\- Não pode ser completamente desligado. Não está quebrado, só... silenciado. Não é como se seus dedos deixassem de existir mesmo que você não os mova. E está ficando cada vez mais forte. Interessante.

Erik ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Mas... O que aconteceu com a sua telepatia?

\- Provavelmente se foi. – Então, Charles pareceu mais sério. – Mas ela pode... causar alguns problemas quando voltar. Às vezes.

\- Problemas?

Charles engoliu em seco.

\- Lembra da cabana?

Os olhos de Erik arregalaram quando ele tirou a pior conclusão.

\- Você não vai paralisar uma cidade inteira de novo, não é?

Charles sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente.

\- Não. Não é provável. Eu construí meus escudos depois disso, lembra-se? Eles devem... eles deveriam me impedir de sair da linha. Pelo menos em relação ao raio de alcance.

Mais uma vez, Erik lembrou-se do fato de que as vezes esquecia o quão poderoso Charles realmente era. Ele achava um pouco assustador se ficasse pensando muito nisso. Então, decidiu não fazê-lo.

\- Contudo, coisas menores podem acontecer – Charles disse em voz baixa. - Temo que em breve você verá o que quero dizer.

* * *

Nas próximas horas, a telepatia de Charles foi parcialmente voltando, e, como resultado, ele foi arrastado para um estado quase catatônico. Ele tinha parado de tremer, mas estava perdendo a jovialidade e ficando mais sério. Os poderes de Erik não tinham - perturbadoramente - retornado. Mas não havia nada que se pudesse fazer sobre isso, então eles ficaram lá, deitados em silêncio. Sua ligação estava parcialmente viva de novo, e começou a zunir baixinho.

Erik virou a cabeça para Charles e sentiu uma nova onda de preocupação. Charles parecia estar lutando.

\- Charles? – ele chamou. – Você está... você está bem?

Suas pálpebras tremeram e abriram lentamente. Ele parecia estar muito cansado para garantir a Erik que estava bem.

\- Minha pele está hipersensível. Assim como minha mente – disse ele. – Eu me sinto... um pouco tonto.

Erik não gostava de ouvir isso, mas realmente não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso. Charles fechou seus olhos novamente. Erik estava prestes a abrir a boca para falar quando, de súbito, seu próprio braço moveu-se por contra própria. Erik engasgou e só conseguia olhar fixamente, em surpresa, quando seu braço esticou-se e sua mão puxou as colchas para mais perto. Parecia surreal porque ele podia sentir seus músculos trabalhando, mas não por seus comandos. Ao ouvir o suspiro de estupefação de Erik, Charles abriu os olhos e só então pareceu perceber o que havia acontecido.

\- Oh... Eu sinto muito – disse, parecendo tão assustado quanto Erik. – Eu... Eu não queria... – ele passou a língua pelos lábios e pareceu magoado. – É difícil para mim fazer nossas mentes ou corpos se distinguirem sem que eu sinta a presença de meus escudos – disse ele. – Eu quis fazer isso sozinho.

Erik apenas fitou-o, confuso. Então, ele voltou a sentir o braço como seu novamente, e apertou os dedos fechando a mão em punho e abrindo-a para certificar-se. Ele tentou se lembrar que Charles precisava fazer um tremendo esforço para ficar fora da mente e corpo das pessoas, e não o contrário.

\- Sinto muito por você ter que me ver assim, Erik – disse Charles, olhando ao longe.

Erik virou-se, ficando de frente para Charles, e estava prestes a responder quando, acidentalmente, tocou de leve a lateral do corpo dele com o seu próprio. Charles soltou um suspiro sufocado e jogou a cabeça para trás contra o travesseiro.

\- O que, o que foi? – Erik perguntou apressadamente. Charles levantou a mão contra o peito como se estivesse queimando, olhando Erik quase com um olhar febril.

\- É... como eu disse – respondeu com a voz tensa. – Minha pele está hipersensível. É uma falha do soro. Supostamente era para dar sensação as minhas pernas, mas ele age em todos os lugares – explicou. Ele engoliu em seco, tentando relaxar de encontro aos lençóis.

Isso fazia muito sentido. Erik sentiu-se um tanto fascinado com o fato do soro poder fazer isso, e, por um breve momento, se perguntou se o mesmo ocorreria consigo mesmo.

\- Você não... você não tem medo disso? – Charles perguntou de repente, parecendo vulnerável. - De mim, agora?

Erik foi pego de surpresa com a pergunta.

\- Por que eu deveria?

Charles parecia aflito.

\- Porque... Porque eu poderia acidentalmente limpar sua mente. Ou torná-lo retardado... ou acéfalo. Ou assumir o controle do seu corpo. Qualquer coisa.

Erik suspirou. Ele deu a Charles um olhar pensativo.

\- Bem, você está com medo de mim?

Charles olhou, por sua vez, confuso. Erik deu de ombros.

\- Quero dizer, quando eu tenho meus poderes.

Charles mudou de posição na cama com cuidado, e encarou-o seriamente.

\- Não, Erik. Eu não tenho medo de você. Não... não quando se trata de mim. Eu sei que você não me machucaria. Outros, talvez. Mas não eu.

Erik sentiu-se satisfeito ao ouvir isso.

\- Assim está bem, então.

Charles parecia refletir. Ambos caíram em silêncio novamente.

* * *

Por mais que Erik odiasse, com o tempo sua própria pele começou a parecer sensível demais, e ele sentiu frio. Ele nunca teria deixado Charles saber, mas este notou-o tremendo um pouco e, simplesmente, pressionou-se mais contra ele, compartilhando um pouco do calor de seu corpo.

Era estranho estar tão perto de Charles quando todas as terminações nervosas na pele de Erik pareciam estar na iminência de explodir. Ele se sentia inquieto, como se estivesse terrivelmente necessitado de algo, porém sem saber o que. Seu link ficou mais forte e os primeiros ruídos telepáticos – ainda que muito fracos – deslizaram para dentro da cabeça de Erik a partir da extremidade de Charles.

Mesmo assim, Erik podia sentir Charles mexendo suas pernas por vezes, de forma que seu movimento ainda não havia cessado e sua telepatia não fora completamente restabelecida.

Eles deviam estar em algum lugar na metade do efeito do soro, Erik cogitou.

Erik caiu em um estranho estado em que podia sentir cada um de seus batimentos cardíacos em seus ouvidos, e parecia pulsar em toda parte. Seu corpo estava sensível demais e ele podia distinguir cada milímetro dos lençóis ao seu redor – como o tecido e as rugas no mesmo pressionavam contra ele, e cada sensação, cada toque que produziam nele. A sensação de frio e os calafrios, por vezes, pioravam porque ele fazia movimentos invonlutários que naturalmente causavam picadas de luz em seu cérebro e ele não poderia evitar, exceto ofegar.

Era algo entre inebriante e francamente horrível, e Erik não conseguia optar por um dos dois. Seu cérebro parcialmente drogado estava assaz confuso para decidir.

Ao seu lado, Charles estava quente, já que não o percebia mais friorento, porém Erik não se aproximou. Ele tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se realmente tivesse algum contato demorado com a pele de Charles devido a sua atual hipersensibilidade. Até mesmo um breve contato com a cama o fazia contorcer-se de vez em quando.

Ele tentou ficar o mais imóvel possível.

Charles murmurou desculpas quando seu link tornou-se mais forte e a sua presença deslizou para a mente de Erik acidentalmente. Seus escudos normais não estavam bloqueando a mente um do outro. As visitas de Charles na cabeça de Erik eram muito rápidas desde que Charles se forçou a retirar-se várias vezes, porém cada uma dessas visitas faziam Erik se sentir como se sua mente estivesse mergulhada em pólvora, prestes a explodir a qualquer momento. Como sempre, ele ansiava pela fusão mas tinha muito medo de até mesmo considerar fazê-la agora, estando ambos drogados dessa forma.

Porém, conforme o tempo transcorria e a telepatia de Charles ficava mais forte, ele acabava entrando na cabeça de Erik mais frequentemente.

\- Eu não posso controlar isso, sinto muito – sussurrou.

Erik apenas olhou para o teto, atordoado. Ele parecia surreal, porque podia sentir a presença quente de Charles dentro da mente e sua ligação zumbindo. As vezes, Erik sentia as próprias mãos em movimento sem seu comando, como para ajustar os cobertores numa posição melhor. Ele sabia que Charles não estava fazendo isso de propósito, então parou de mencionar.

Apesar de Erik saber que o que estava acontecendo não era uma boa coisa, ele não podia evitar de se perder no momento. De certa forma, ele estava em paz. Como Charles havia descrito, todas as suas preocupações e medos problemáticos tinham desaparecido por causa do soro. Tudo de errado no mundo embotara numa pilha sem sentido, e Erik sentiu-se... bem. Ele sabia que era uma ilusão produzida pelo soro, mas não se importava.

Ele passou dez anos na prisão, sem qualquer contato humano - um bom, pelo menos. Ele não tinha conversado, não de fato – interrogatórios ocasionais não contavam. Visitantes não eram permitidos. Ele ainda não havia sido tocado fisicamente por ninguém – como se, em algum ponto, seu corpo tivesse virado apenas ar ou se tornado invisível. Não importa o quão forte Erik se considerasse – o quão indiferente a quaisquer necessidades ou estímulos fosse –, nesse sentido, ironicamente, ele era apenas humano. Ter alguém próximo, ao seu lado, sem que sua vida estivesse sob ameaça, era um luxo que não possuíra em muito, muito tempo.

Ele odiava gostar disso.

Era ridículo, realmente.

Ao longo do processo, Erik sentiu-se rijo por permanecer deitado de costas por tempo demais. Assim, apesar da sobrecarga sensorial, ele sabia que tinha que se mexer, então virou-se de lado. Charles abriu os olhos e fitou-o. Erik tremeu por alguns instantes enquanto seus nervos e músculos se contraíam e vibravam, e sua pele rastejava com eletricidade.

O recinto estava escuro conforme a noite se estendia, e, ao longe, Erik notou que estava chovendo de novo. A luz de uma lâmpada empoeirada na mesa de cabeceira projetava longas sombras no quarto.

As pupilas de Charles ainda estavam muito dilatadas, muito escuras, mas ele parecia estar de volta a si outra vez. Ele estava fitando Erik com um olhar ilegível.

Erik sentiu ondas de milhares de terminações nervosas disparando agora que ele tinha se movido, e todo o seu mundo parecia muito vibrante, muito detalhado, a ponto de quase fazê-lo sentir-se sobrecarregado.

Charles parecia estar se concentrado em algo, com esforço.

Erik lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo e sua confusão se espalhou através de seu link.

 _O link está tentando fundir nossas mentes_ , a calma voz de Charles explicou, dentro da cabeça de Erik. Ele estava surpreso por poder ouvir a voz telepática de Charles novamente – claramente parte do soro já estava perdendo efeito. Mas então ele percebeu o que Charles tinha realmente dito e engoliu em seco.

\- Estou dando o meu melhor para impedir que aconteça. Eu... eu não sei o que se passaria se isso acontecesse... – disse Charles. – Mas... Sem os meus escudos, eu não posso... – declarou, a voz sumindo. Ele parecia exausto e pressionou a cabeça ainda mais no travesseiro. Alguns fios de cabelo cairam na frente de seu rosto, e, então, várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Erik, instintivamente, adivinhou que Charles iria afastar os fios de cabelo e a mente de Charles reconheceu a idéia, mas, sem seus escudos, foi a mão de Erik que ergueu-se da cama e aproximou-se para retira-los.

Antes que qualquer um deles percebesse que suas mentes estavam trabalhando em demasiada sincronia, Erik tinha afastado o cabelo, mas, acidentalmente, tocou a pele de Charles e, de súbito, encendiou-se, faíscas ardentes explodiram em seus cérebros ante o toque mútuo, e iluminado com poder cegante. A visão de Erik escureceu por um momento, e ele teve falta de ar, a pele sensível latejando com os impulsos e sua mente mesclando-os com os de Charles.

Ele ficou ofegante. Aquilo era algo que Erik nunca houvera experimentado em sua vida, e ele levou um longo tempo antes de estar recomposto o suficiente para ver direito.

 _Charles?_ , ele enviou a pergunta tremulamente. _Você está bem?_

Charles apenas acenou com um pensamento não verbalizado de concordância, claramente atordoado demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Erik se perguntou o que aconteceria se houvesse um toque adequado entre eles, ao invés de uma breve e simples carícia, mas rapidamente silenciou essa linha de pensamento. Erik virou a cabeça na direção de Charles, mesmo que sua pele sensível estivesse como fogo devido ao simples movimento, e ele tremia quase violentamente no pós-onda de seu breve contato.

Erik pousou os olhos em Charles. Seus lábios estavam ligeiramente separados, e ele respirava com dificuldade, a cabeça jogada para trás no travesseiro, suas pupilas muito escuras, ofuscadas – como se estivesse se esforçando para não perder o contrle sobre algo.

Erik mordeu o lábio e, por um momento, parecia que cada pedaço de seu tempo juntos desde a Chimera estivesse confuso, e cada pensamento que ele já teve desde aquele dia passou por ele como uma torrente. Erik ficou sem fôlego porque ele sentia emoções surgindo na sequência – proteção, carinho, irritação, frustração, desejo – e elas estavam misturadas e faziam-no tremer.

Ele concluiu vagamente que a droga estava afetando sua mente, também acalmando todos os seus pensamentos, normalmente reprimidos, e estímulos.

Agora, eles estavam todos lá - era como se todo o seu cérebro estivesse acordado e caótico, de uma forma extasiante.

Nunca em sua vida Erik tinha se sentido como naquele momento, e ele podia sentir o elo quase cantando entre as suas mentes, porque seus corpos e mentes estavam dopados demais para suportar e Erik sentiu que não conseguia respirar; ele podia ouvir as batidas do coração de Charles em sua cabeça e a sua telepatia à distância, e o quanto Chales estava tentando manter tudo inteiro sem seus escudos com a mente embotada pelo soro.

Erik olhou fixamente, atordoado, tendo quatro olhos e dois corpos e apenas uma mente, e sentindo como se agulhas aquecidas estivessem perfurando-o em todos os lugares.

Charles estava tentando se controlar desesperadamete, Erik podia senti-lo, mas era como se ambos fossem arrastados por fortes ondas, e Charles tinha pouquíssimos escudos e sua mente ainda estava muito lenta devido ao soro.

Erik sentiu-se rígido como uma corda de violino, temendo até mesmo respirar.

Mas algo na resistência de Charles hesitou apenas por um nanossegundo, porém o suficiente para quebrar a barragem. O fraco controle de Charles escorregou e, sem aviso prévio, Erik sentiu suas mentes unindo-se furiosamente com tal violência que quase os nocauteou, como dois carros em alta velocidade. E Erik engasgou de dor e se contorceu instintivamente, apenas para perceber, tarde demais, que ele estava se inclinando para o lado e deslizando na direção de Charles, e então...

... partes de sua pele se tocaram.

Todo o corpo de Erik parecia ter sido arremessado em um mar de chamas. Ele não sabia se estava gritando ou mudo no silêncio chocante, porque, de súbito, suas mentes estavam fundindo sem o controle habitual de Charles. Supernovas e nebulosas nasciam em um instante, e Erik tinha certeza de não ser capaz de suportar isso, que seu coração falharia e colapsaria, e ele morreria ali mesmo. A fusão não era segura ou tranquila ou lenta como fora nas duas vezes anteriores, ela foi instantânea e quente e ardente e turbulenta. Consumidora. Erik sentiu-se ofegante, como se estivesse se afogando e sendo revivido ao mesmo tempo.

Ele perdeu a noção do tempo, e toda a sua lógica normal e inibições desapareceram, sofrido uma pancada violenta e se perdido.

Erik não sabia o que era real e o que não era - sua pele cantava como se ele esivesse esticando seus braços e houvesse dedos acariciando a sua superfície, e suas pernas estavam emaranhadas em algum lugar e o rosto de Erik enterrado em algo macio, e ele provou algo em sua boca e dentes que era úmido e quente, e não era o ar.

Ele sentiu como se estivesse abraçando o inferno, porque havia muitos toques e sensações em todos os lugares que só faziam-no tremer, e o único detalhe que Erik percebeu é que havia fechado os dedos em torno de um punhado do cabelo de Charles e que seus rostos estavam muito mais próximos do que provavelmente deveriam, e suas pupilas estavam dilatadas porém cegas para o mundo, porque eles viam-se um ao outro de uma forma muito mais íntima através de suas mentes, como se vissem a alma um do outro.

Havia sons, sua ligação viva como um organismo vivo, e Erik perdeu o fio de todos os seus pensamentos e senso de si mesmo. Seus músculos constrairam como se estivessem prestes a estalar, e ele não tinha certeza se ele estava se mexendo ou não. Ele sentiu como se estivesse caindo, e puxando algo mais perto de si. O cheiro de pó dos lençóis encheu suas narinas e assumiu sua mente como se fosse o aroma mais intenso que já houvera sentido.

Ele não sabia qual era o lado de cima e o de baixo, havia apenas lençóis e calor e um mapa de coisas pressionadas em sua bochecha, mas Erik não tinha qualquer conceito coerente.

Era como uma dança lenta e insana em uma sala cheia de fumaça, que era demasiada e insuficiente ao mesmo tempo.

 _Erik,_ veio a voz trêmula de Charles e ecoou por todas os lugares, mas também se parecia com um sussurro direto em seu ouvido. Era como se Charles estivesse tentando puxá-los para a superfície, mas, no fim, desistiu do esforço. Como se ele fosse derrotado nessa luta tanto quanto Erik e apenas aceitasse.

Os cílios de Erik acariciaram algo e ele se sentiu como em transe, sua mente inconsciente de repente tomando o controle e bebendo de tudo o que sempre quis.

Erik tinha uma estranha e vaga sensação das pernas de Charles se mexendo e da sua própria mão contra a pele quente de um pescoço, sentindo a pequena ferida da agulha lá. Pode ter havido um último flash rápido de Charles tentando recuperar algum controle, mas Erik só sabia que isso jamais aconteceria.

Erik nem sabia que sentir-se assim era possível.

Seu cérebro parecia estar explodindo em reação em cadeia.

Erik pensou que estaria perdido nesse abismo, que não poderia ser mais um em si mesmo. Ele não fazia idéia de onde ele começava e Charles terminava, física ou telepaticamente, ou que parte da fusão era e não era.

Ele via e sentia muito, e quase achou que seria nocauteado por causa disso. E havia o calor das chamas e os sóis ocultos nas galáxias da fusão, e tudo estava se tornado algo insuportável, e Erik se perguntou se era assim que ele morreria.

Ele descobriu que realmente não se importava. Ele era incapaz de faze-lo.

Porque ele sentia como se alguém estivesse dobrando seu corpo e mente como um galho, dobrando-o para a frente e mais além, esperando para ver o quanto era demais e quando ele ia estalar.

Erik sabia que em breve chegaria num ponto de ruptura, que cada pedaço de resistência instintiva iria desaparecer.

Havia ecos de todos os momentos que eles já tinham passado juntos...

 _"O que você sabe sobre mim?"_

 _"Tudo."  
"Você prefere me aceitar como eu sou, Erik?" _

_"Eu o aceito exatamente como você sempre foi, com falhas e ideologias ridículas e tudo".  
_

... e sussurros e vozes e sensações confusas juntos.

Mas havia um deles que estava sobrepondo-se a tudo, que estava queimando como o farol mais brilhante - foi o frágil momento do corredor há apenas algumas horas, e Charles olhando para Erik com seus olhos muito azuis...

 _"caso contrário, você não seria tão infeliz"..._

 _..._ e como Erik sentiu a respiração dele contra sua pele...

" _O que faz você pensar que eu sou solitário?"_

 _"Porque, Erik, você continua voltando para mim"...  
_  
... as terminações nervosas de Erik faziam descargas elétricas perpassarem por ele – ou elas eram de Charles ou de ambos. Havia algo rítmico nele, mas, novamente, nada fazia sentido.

Ou talvez não havia mais Charles e nenhum Erik, e eles se tornaram uma só pele, carne e calor.

Então, a pressão elevou-se ao seu pico e tudo...

 _se desfez  
_  
... e foi a parte mais branca, mais quente de uma chama que consumiu Erik e o engoliu. Por um momento de cegueira, ele deixou de existir; se Erik fosse capaz de ter qualquer pensamento, ele provavelmente se perguntaria se havia se tornado descerebrado. Talvez era isso o que acontecia quando você se tornava um com um dos telepatas mais poderosos do mundo – quando você o tinha de todas as formas já inventadas na história humana, e até mesmo nas inominados também.

Erik foi afogado sob as ondas, vibrando feixes de aço, luz das estrelas e átomos que pareciam se fundir tão perfeitamente que quase se anulavam dentro do seu estado de não-existência.

Por um breve momento, Erik pensou ter captado a mais vaga sensação de um conceito que tivera daquilo que conhecera como cama, e seu próprio corpo tinha sido envolto em uma confusão ímpar de membros em cima dela, mas, então, isso também desapareceu.

Ele não sentia nenhuma tristeza, dor alguma.

Ele sentiu-se perfeito. E completo. Corações pulsantes, sangue, carne e ossos. Vivo. Celestial. Puro calor.

E então, não sentiu absolutamente nada.

* * *

 **Nota de 'mea culpa' da Tradutora:** Desculpem a demora, infelizmente tem virado um hábito. Pra minha sorte, tenho um álibi e ele se chama "falta de tempo" (eu prefiro chamar "de trabalho e outros bichos"). Da próxima melhora. Oremos.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Por um bom tempo, Erik não sabia quem era, onde estava ou porquê.

Ele não tinha nenhuma noção de tempo, espaço ou realidade.

Ele era como uma tabula rasa, uma pintura vazia cujas cores e formas ele teve que voltar a desenhar dentro de si, lentamente.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma pequena eternidade, ele começou a recuperar algumas sensações. Vagamente, num primeiro momento – e, então, com mais firmeza. Ele lembrou que tinha um corpo. E uma mente. E memórias. Gradualmente, começaram a rastejar ao seu lugar de origem. A consciência de Erik despertou e se moveu, como se ele fosse de cera volátil tentando recuperar a forma original.

A primeira percepção sólida de Erik e o seu primeiro pensamento coerente foram de que ele estava em uma cama.

Ele se sentia aquecido, porém havia um pensamento persistente no fundo de sua mente como se ele devesse se lembrar de algo que simplesmente não conseguia. A sensação de seus braços e pernas voltou, embora vagarosamente, e Erik começou a se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Sua própria vida e memórias tornaram-se fluídas, e logo ele foi atingido por uma imagem de si mesmo e de Charles em meio a névoa do seu doping, e do modo que suas mentes colidiram.

Erik abriu as pálpebras agitadas, sem enxergar nada por um longo tempo.

Ele sentiu como se fosse atingido por uma bomba atômica, disparada dentro da sua cabeça. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, seu corpo estava preenchido com alguma estranha sensação de euforia. Era o mais interessante de todos os contrastes.

Quando, devagar, Erik voltou a divisar o quarto, percebeu que já estavam no meio da noite. Estava escuro, e apenas uma pequena lâmpada de cabeceira iluminava. Chovia novamente.

Ele se sentia completamente relaxado de uma forma satisfatória. Era como se toda a tensão de seus músculos tivesse sido drenada e ele fosse deixado em um estado de paz.

Foi só então quando Erik percebeu que seus braços e pernas estavam entrelaçados com os de outra pessoa, e ele piscou em maçante surpresa ao encontrar-se abraçado a Charles. A cabeça de Charles estava descansando em seu ombro, braços atraídos de encontro ao próprio peito. Erik não lembrava de ter se movido para essa posição - nem mesmo de terem trocado de lado na cama. Ele engoliu em seco quando sentiu o fantasma de um toque em seus pulsos e braços - como se sua pele recordasse algo que a consciência não. Por alguma razão inexplicável, seus lábios também latejavam um pouco.

Erik se perguntou brevemente se deveria se afastar, mas percebeu que seus membros estavam pesados demais para fazê-lo. Ele estava quase segurando Charles em um abraço, e sentia-se, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente estranho e estranhamente... certo. Charles ainda estava dormindo - ou desmaiou depois de tudo o que acontecera na fusão de suas mentes - e Erik não se atrevia a acordá-lo. A calorosa presença de Charles ainda se estabelecia na parte de trás da cabeça de Erik, mas parecia diferente de como fora antes. Como se, de alguma forma, fosse mais permanente.

Erik deu um longo suspiro.

Ele, sinceramente, não sabia o que pensar. Lembrou-se de suas mentes misturando-se uma na outra sem nenhum dos escudos ou controle de Charles, e as inibições de seu próprio cérebro simplesmente derretendo como nunca houvessem existido. Erik odiava admitir, mas ele se sentia satisfeito de uma forma muito primitiva. A fusão tinha sido tão completa, tão absolutamente impecável que ele estava atônito com o fato de ambos sairem dela como seres individualizados. Ele mal podia acreditar que algo assim poderia sequer existir - quando tentou relembrar era como se fosse tão infinito quanto tentar imaginar todo o espaço sideral em um só pensamento. Havia apenas flashes muito vagos e breves aqui e acolá – Erik poderia lembrar da pele, calor e ritmo, e de ter segurado o cabelo de Charles, mas era tudo.

Era como se seu corpo se lembrasse, mas sua mente não.

Erik decidiu confiar que ele nada fizera para machucar Charles – uma pequena e profunda voz em sua mente sussurrava-lhe que fora todo o contrário - e parar de se perguntar sobre isso. Ele nunca gostou de perder o controle, mas simplesmente não podia negar a completa satisfação que agora ecoava em seu corpo.

Ele passou um longo tempo apenas olhando para o teto, ouvindo a chuva, e sentindo mais e mais seu próprio cérebro voltando à ação.

Charles estava respirando lentamente, porém cadenciadamente, por isso Erik concluiu que ele estava apenas adormecido.

Erik, de repente, tinha tempo para refletir sobre a situação.

Por um momento, ele não quis se preocupar com a Chimera. Ou a Irmandade. Porque, de algum modo, ele se sentia como se quisesse afastar essas coisas da sua mente e da sua vida. Mesmo que apenas por um curto período. Era estranho, mas esse simples momento lhe parecia mais precioso que muitas vitórias que experimentara com a Irmandade ao longo de sua jornada. Isso não fazia qualquer sentido em absoluto, porém... nesse instante, Erik não se definia como alguém. Ele não era Magneto. Ele não era líder. Ou sobrevivente do Holocausto. Ele também não era um inimigo público. Ou mesmo um mutante.

Ele só... era.

Era libertador o fato de apenas estar lá, inspirando e expirando e ser Erik Lehnsherr. Sem barreiras ou limitações.

Erik não tinha olhares judiciosos ou curiosos apontados para ele. Ninguém estava observando-o ou vasculhando seus pensamentos, e a privacidade era quase intoxicante. Ele memorizou o sentimento do travesseiro sob si, e o teto sujo, o peso exato da perna esquerda Charles parcialmente esparramada sobre a dele. A forma com que o ar empoeirado se parecia, como fluia para dentro e para fora.

Como suas costelas ainda estavam remotamente doídas, e a sensação dos nós dos dedos quebrados.

A forma como a chuva soava ao bater na janela em um ângulo ligeiramente inclinado.

Erik moveu cautelosamente o braço livre e puxou mais o edredom sobre ambos. Charles foi vagamente alertado pelo movimento brusco, e soltou um suave som, aconchegando-se um pouco mais contra Erik. No entanto, ele notou que as pernas de Charles sequer se mexeram. Parecia que elas estavam paralisadas novamente, embora fosse encorajador saber que o efeito do soro tinha claramente desaparecido.

Erik ficou parado, esperando Charles despertar. Contudo, por alguma razão, alguma coisa parecia puxa-lo de seu sono e ele piscou, a visão desfocada. O pulso de Erik acelerou e ele prendeu a respiração quando Charles levou um momento para ajustar sua visão. Então, ele virou um pouco a cabeça, olhando para Erik, os olhos turvos de sono, mas Erik registrou com satisfação que suas pupilas tinham quase voltado ao normal. Charles enviou uma pergunta não verbalizada na sua direção sobre ele estar bem. Erik apenas meneou a cabeça e Charles parecia estar satisfeito ao saber.

Em seguida, simplesmente voltou a apoiar a cabeça no ombro de Erik, como se não se importasse com o quão perto estavam um do outro, e fechou os olhos.

Erik esperou Charles se mexer e perceber o quão intimamente próximos estavam, ou surtar por causa do fato óbvio de que o elo mental tinha sido mais profundo que nunca, mas Charles não voltou a abrir os olhos ou se mover. É claro que todos os tipos de limites tinham sido cruzados durante seu tempo juntos depois dos laboratórios, mas isso... isso era outra coisa.

Erik passou a língua pelos lábios. A pele sobre eles parecia estranhamente doce.

Demorou muito tempo até que seu pulso normalizasse.

Bem antes de Erik voltar a cair no sono mais uma vez, ele mexeu o braço um pouco rígido e os dedos de Charles enrolaram sonolentamente no edredom. Ele parecia aquecido contra Erik, e Erik sentiu-se inundado por um forte sentimento de proteção. A única coisa que ele sabia com certeza é que estaria pronto para fazer qualquer coisa a fim de manter Charles em segurança. Era quase assombroso o quão facilmente o pensamento vinha até ele. Erik não tinha recebido muitas coisas boas em sua vida, mas conhecer Charles Xavier tinha sido uma clara exceção.

Erik olhou para a bochecha de Charles ainda machucada e seu cabelo escuro bagunçado.

Ele estava prestes a se virar quando, inesperadamente, Charles mexeu sua cabeça durante o sono, quase como se estivesse sentindo os pensamentos distraídos de Erik - e moveu a cabeça um pouco para cima, pressionando-a quase contra o rosto dele. Erik congelou, surpreso com a proximidade súbita - sua mandíbula estava tocando de leve uma das sobrancelhas de Charles, e quando ele respirou seus lábios roçaram a testa de Charles. Ele sentiu sua própria respiração rebotando, quente e entrecortada.

Erik tivera sua cota de momentos íntimos em sua vida, mas ninguém ficara sob sua pele. Tinha sido apenas satisfação biológica e impulsiva. Fora agradável, porém nenhuma daquelas pessoas deixaram sua marca em Erik. Não havia ninguém no passado com o qual ele desejasse se reunir novamente. Nem mesmo Raven – não nesse sentido.

Esse tipo de confiança - como a que Charles estava demonstrando apenas por dormir ali, onde Erik poderia facilmente esmagá-lo ou feri-lo ou matá-lo, se quisesse – era única. E ninguém antes em sua vida fizera um gesto tão simples, tal proximidade fazendo sua respiração prender na garganta.

Não fazia sentido, não havia nenhuma lógica.

Erik esteve longe de desenvolver sentimentos por alguém.

Ele sempre pensou que sentimento era um falso conceito - uma fantasia humana ingênua sobre estar preso a alguém de tal modo a ser tomado por completo.

Mas alguns deles pareciam fazer um imenso sentido agora.

Erik sempre se orgulhara de que, embora pudessem lesar ou abusar de seu corpo, nunca entrariam em sua cabeça. Porque ele era Magneto e ele era intocável, e ninguém poderia força-lo a fazer qualquer coisa. Despedaça-lo estava bem – Erik já tinha se acostumado com a dor desde os campos. Não importava que muitos interrogadores e inimigos tentaram arrancar de Erik uma reação emocional, descobrir seus medos ou sentimentos para que pudessem usá-los contra ele – todos tinham falhado. Porque não havia nada. Magneto sempre foi o melhor monstro de Frankenstein - Shaw certificou-se disso. Você não pode quebrar algo que já foi quebrado.

Mas agora, o estômago de Erik apertava em um nó. Horrível e persistente medo esapalhando-se, porque ele não podia negar que havia algo em si que fora curado nos últimos meses. Algo pequeno, e talvez não tão significativo, mas estava lá. Erik percebeu, com relutância, que ele agora tinha um ponto fraco, um ponto de ruptura, uma rachadura em sua armadura anteriormente invencível.

E nesse momento em particular, Erik podia admitir que estava com medo.

Não por causa da existência da Chimera, não por causa de seus poderes atualmente em falta. Era muito mais simples e destrutivo que isso. De alguma forma, Charles conseguira exercer domínio sobre Erik, mais forte que qualquer outra pessoa, sem forçar ou procurar por ele. Charles o havia tratado com imenso carinho e respeito, como se Erik fosse realmente a melhor pessoa que ele acreditava que era - mesmo que Erik não merecesse isso. Ele não merecia nada disso – nem o perdão de Charles, ou sua esperança, ou sua empatia. Mas ele tivera de qualquer maneira, e agora ele tinha Charles bem ali, e Charles tinha se fundido com a sua mente e corpo. Erik sentiu ter uma granada dentro de seu peito e dera o pino a Charles de bom grado. Talvez fosse auto-destrutivo e perigoso, e ainda assim Erik tinha toda confiança do mundo em que Charles jamais usaria isso contra ele. Esse era apenas o jeito dele. Amável e altruísta Charles, com sua paixão pela humanidade e pontos de vista irritantes.

Mas tão frágil, tão facilmente eliminável...

E foi exatamente isso que fez o interior de Erik escurecer as custas do medo - o fato de que qualquer um poderia usar isso contra ele. Que tinham influência sobre ele. Que seus inimigos agora tinham um caminho para o seu coração – o coração que ele dissera muitas vezes não ter.

Magneto tinha se dirigido para uma armadilha.

 _"Eu não acho que se importar seja uma fraqueza"_ , Charles certa vez lhe dissera.

Era, Erik pensou consigo mesmo. _Era_. Ele nunca tivera problema algum com isso. De fato, não. Mas agora olhe para ele. E o problema não era a falta de vontade de _se importar_. Erik se preocupava com Leap – o jovem teletransportador era um mutante decente, um tanto suportável, e Erik lutaria por ele se preciso. Mas se Leap se tornasse uma vítima nessa guerra, Erik não choraria por ele.

Como chamam isso, então... que Erik estaria pronto para destruir cidades inteiras por Charles? Que ele tinha sentido como se estivesse sendo feito em pedaços quando, por um breve momento, pensou que Charles tinha morrido?

Era... insano.

O nível absoluto disso. O volume disso - parecia quase tão imenso quanto o ódio reprimido dentro de Erik. E nada, _simplesmente nada_ na vida de Erik tinha se comparado ao seu ódio. Como poderia até mesmo ser mais forte que ele? O que poderia competir com isso?

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, perdido na forma que seus lábios, ainda hipersensíveis, pulsavam contra a pele quente da testa de Charles.

No mundo horrível e sedento de sangue em torno deles, este foi o maior erro que Erik já cometera – tornando-se tão envolvido com Charles que o simples pensamento de o perder dava-lhe ânsia de vômito.

Porque não obstante quantas vezes Erik prometera a si mesmo que não iriam chegar em Charles – _só por cima do meu cadáver_ -, ele não podia acreditar plenamente em suas próprias palavras.

A Chimera era muito poderosa, muito perigosa.

Erik sentiu que queria encontrar um lugar seguro para ambos e se esconder lá, e sentiu-se um covarde por isso, mesmo contabilizando a idéia.

Ele era um hipócrita.

Erik se amaldiçoou por ter permitido isso acontecer, por se permitir consertar todas as coisas não reparadas entre ele e Charles. Por se permitir sentir-se bem novamente. Quase... feliz. As coisas tinham sido mais fácil quando havia somente ódio e amargura, e uma culpa tão forte que fazia Erik sentir-se mal às vezes. Magneto não existia para ter coisas boas. Magneto era para, supostamente, ser a máquina mais perfeita de Erik, lindamente impecável – construída sobre mágoas e decepções. A raiva tinha sido seu combustível, onde seus poderes funcionavam melhor.

Mas, em vez disso, Erik sentiu que tinha começado a orbitar em torno de Charles, como se estivesse preso à atração magnética de um planeta. A ironia era tão dolorosa que Erik repuxou o rosto em uma careta de dor - o que resultou nos seus lábios acidentalmente pressionando contra a testa de Charles.

A mente adormecida de Charles enviou um flash inconsciente do calor sentido, e as pálpebras de Erik se fecharam, acompanhadas de um grito desesperado.

Ele estava tão condenado...

* * *

Muitas horas depois, Erik acordou com uma sensação estranha no estômago de que algo não estava bem.

Era simples intuição, mas agitou-o em seu sono e Erik se apressou a sentar-se, olhando para o espaço em seu entorno. Charles tinha se virado para o outro lado, e ainda estava dormindo de encontro aos lençóis, mechas de cabelo desordenado espalhadas no travesseiro. Erik podia ouvir claramente o zumbido do link agora, e a telepatia de Charles chocalhando à distância- parecia ter se restabelecido totalmente. Erik tentou ouvi-la para o caso de pegar algo suspeito. Mas ele não era um telepata e não podia navegar através do ruído, então desistiu de tentar.

Em vez disso, ele se levantou e rapidamente buscou verificar se seus poderes estavam funcionando, dirigindo um comando para um relógio metálico pendurado na parede.

Para seu alívio total, o relógio respondeu ao seu chamado e caiu no chão com um barulho alto de estilhaço, e um assustado Charles acordou instantaneamente.

 _Está tudo bem,_ Erik enviou distraidamente enquanto corria para as janelas. Ele olhou para a rua, mas não conseguiu detectar qualquer coisa fora do normal.

Havia, porém, um sentimento inquieto na boca do estômago, e Erik olhou cautelosamente para a porta obstruída.

Charles forçou-se a sentar, sua menta em pronto alerta quando sentiu o desconforto de Erik.

 _O que foi?_ , enviou para Erik.

Erik virou-se para ele, hesitante.

\- Por favor, verifique o corredor – ele disse em uma voz calma.

Charles apenas se virou para olhar para a porta, estreitando os olhos. Ele passou alguns segundos apenas olhando fixamente, inclinando a cabeça como se estivesse ouvindo atentamente.

\- Não... não há nada – Charles respondeu finalmente. – Só estática, não há pensamentos ou memórias visuais de qualquer coisa remotamente suspeita que poderia indicar a presença da Chimera.

Erik sentiu sua rigidez de volta.

\- Você está certo? Absolutamente certo? – ele perguntou, porque havia um sentimento ruim rastejando em seu instestino.

Charles deu-lhe um olhar estranho, mas virou-se para verificar o corredor novamente. Ele ficou em silêncio um longo tempo, mas então apenas cedeu um pouco.

\- Não, Erik. Não há nada de suspeito na casa, ou nas ruas em torno dela. Eu não posso sequer detectar a estática dos capacetes. Estamos sozinhos aqui.

Erik assentiu, porém não convencido ainda.

 _E seus poderes estão funcionando novamente, não?_ , perguntou Charles.

 _Sim,_ Erik respondeu, e teria se sentido mais grato se não houvesse um temor venenoso brotando em algum lugar dentro dele.

\- Eu acho que deveríamos... - Erik disse, mas, em seguida, sua voz se desvaneceu quando detectou um tipo de metal torcer em algum lugar na parede. Erik franziu as sobrancelhas e se virou para olhar para o teto e procurou tudo o que pudesse ter causado isso. Há pouco mal havia qualquer som – Erik tinha sentido principalmente com seus poderes. Ele examinou a parede e o teto com os olhos, mas não havia nada de antinatural ali...

Charles seguiu seu olhar.

 _O que é?_

Erik não respondeu, apenas continuou tentando dar algum sentido ao som. Poderia ter sido nada, apenas o encanamento fazendo um barulho ou algo assim.

Erik olhou para um dos filtros de ventilação de ar quando sentiu uma pancadinha, como um interruptor. Talvez o hotel tinha acabado de ligar a ventilação. Provalmente, era algo bem simples e normal. O estado alarmado de Erik relaxou significativamente quando ele concluiu que esse deveria ser o caso.

Não havia nada de errado na sala, Erik disse a si mesmo - apenas um cheiro empoeirado estranho que, provavelmente, tinha sido causado pelo fato de não ter havido muito arejamento nela por um longo tempo.

Erik deu um passo em direção à porta quando, de repente, o equilíbrio vacilou um pouco. Ele estancou e não achou nada demais, então continuou andando.

Mas, então, o estranho cheiro do ar de alguma forma mudou, o que chamou sua atenção. Erik ergueu sua cabeaça e inspirou o ar. Havia algo muito vago, mas cheirava doce. Doentiamente doce, como algum tipo de produto químico.

Erik ficou ali, erguendo as sobrancelhas, e sentiu o equilíbrio falhar novamente, e a sensação horrível retornou instantaneamente.

Então, de repente entendeu.

Erik virou-se e jogou um olhar indignado para a parede.

\- Eles estão... na ventilação de ar. Eles estão... estão colocando algo através dela – disse e tossiu com raiva, ao passo em que sua visão embaçava perigosamente. Qualquer que fosse aquela coisa, estava trabalhando muito rápido.

\- Prenda a respiração! – Erik gritou e correu na direção de Charles. Charles parecia também ter notado o cheiro estranho e a acelerada evolução dos sintomas, e fechou sua boca. Erik desejou tanto que Charles conseguisse andar nesse instante, porque ambos teriam fugido do quarto muito mais rapidamente. O melhor palpite e a esperança de Erik eram que apenas o seu quarto fora atacado, e não o edifício todo. Ele realmente esperava que sim, caso contrário nunca chegariam à rua.

Erik tentou freneticamente usar seu poder para fechar a ventilização de ar, mas o gás invisível estava deixando o seu senso de direção desorientado. Ele quase caiu na cama, mas continuou mesmo assim e segurou Charles, tentando puxa-lo para cima. Porém, qualquer que fosse o gás, ele agia muito rápido. O aperto de Erik vacilou e ele acabou caindo no chão, levando Charles consigo, seu senso de direção enlouquecido, as formas ganhando formatos estranhos e parecendo névoa.

 _Me deixe aqui_ , a voz forte de Charles tocou a mente de Erik, demandante. _Faça._

 _Não_ , Erik respondeu, rangendo os dentes, tentando rebater.

 _Eu estou atrasando você_ , Charles disse, irritado.

Erik tentou reagir à desorientação enquanto tentava desesperadamente puxar Charles, apenas percebendo que não havia forma alguma de chegar até a porta a tempo. Sua consciência rapidamente se tornava vacilante e embotada.

 _Erik, saia!,_ a voz irritada de Charles rangeu dentro de sua cabeça.

 _NÃO. Cale-se. Eu não vou deixar você!,_ Erik grunhiu em resposta e xingou em alemão dentro de sua cabeça. Ele começou a se arrastar um pouco, mas seus pés eram mais que instáveis. Erik divisou o breve olhar de Charles e, normalmente, teria ignorado – mas Charles parecia tão impressionantemente suave... Erik esqueceu tudo o que estava fazendo. Ele soube, de antemão, que alguma coisa estava errada, que havia algo de conclusivo na forma como Charles olhava para ele.

 _Adeus,_ Erik, Charles sussurrou dentro da sua mente. Erik só teve tempo de arregalar os olhos em horror antes de perceber que seus próprios membros estavam se movendo por si mesmos. Erik só conseguia ver suas próprias mãos soltando Charles, e seus pés começando a percorrer o caminho até a porta.

 _Não, não. NÃO. Não! Charles! Não!_ , Erik gritou dentro da sua cabeça, tentando resistir, mas Charles tinha assumido seus movimentos e não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Erik sentiu pânico queimar dentro de si quando se aproximou da porta obstruída. Ele ainda estava prendendo a respiração, os pulmões parecendo muito apertados e vazios, e Erik sentiu-se como um estranho em seu próprio corpo quando seus braços retiraram a cadeira e ele, desajeitadamente, avançou para a porta aberta.

 _Solte-me! Charles!_ , Erik gritou mais alto do que ele já o fizera. _Não faça isso!_

 _Não há nenhuma razão para que eles tenham nós dois,_ Charles disse, a voz perturbadoramente calma.

O corpo de Erik empurrou-se para fora da porta, e ele caiu no tapete sujo do corredor. Ele respirou fundo, ar correndo para os pulmões depois de uma longa pausa. Mas Erik não sentiu nenhum prazer em respirar, toda a sua atenção estava concentrada em Charles, o qual ele sequer podia ver.

 _Assim que você me soltar, eu voltarei para pega-lo. Você me ouviu? Não se atreva a se sacrificar, pelo amor de Deus!_

Mas por mais que Erik odiasse, seus próprios membros arrastavam-no para perto da segurança, mais longe do quarto. Seu pânico intensificava a cada segundo.

 _Me SOLTE!,_ Erik gritou, tentando resistir tão poderosamente quanto podia. Porém, a pressão de Charles em torno dele permanecia, e Erik não podia fazer nada - mesmo que fosse um telepata, provavelmente não teria sido páreo para Charles.

 _Charles!,_ Erik quase implorou.

Mas não obteve resposta, e o silêncio o aterrorizava mais. Erik tinha, então, chegado a vários metros de distância da porta, e deslizado contra uma parede, caindo sentado. Ele respirava avidamente e estava ansioso para retornar ao quarto e arrastar Charles de lá. Erik começou a tossir incontrolavelmente.

 _Charles!_ , ele urrava desesperadamente dentro de sua mente mais uma vez, os olhos ardendo.

Charles não tinha partido – ainda não – Erik podia sentia sua ligação na parte de trás da sua cabeça.

Mas, então, algou chamou sua atenção, e ele voltou-se em direção à escada bem a tempo de ver quatro homens vestidos com as roupas escuras da Chimera aproximarem-se dele.

Os olhos de Erik se estreitaram em fúria, e ele fuzilou os homens sem emoção vindo na sua direção. Erik deu um grito irritado, fazendo todo o encanamento de metal explodir as paredes ao lado dos soldados, urrando de pura raiva e medo. Água arrebentou as paredes, inundando o chão e rapidamente transformando o corredor numa bagunça. Erik poderia estar desorientado, mas seu poder ainda era forte.

Porém, a parte mais horrível era o fato de ele poder sentir o controle de Charles se desvanecer, pouco a pouco, como se estivesse desaparecendo na escuridão.

 _Charles?  
_  
Erik respirou fundo e jogou o que tinha em cima dos soldados, erguendo os estilhaços de chumbo e tentando usa-los para perfurar. Mas havia muitos deles, mais deles vindo de algum lugar, e Erik não podia, sobretudo, ver o que estava fazendo e o que estava procurando.

Erik soltou um rosnado enquanto tentava atacar os soldados de novo e de novo, ou levantar-se, mas seu corpo era inútil.

Ele não podia impedi-los, porque continuavam vindo. Como, na Terra, eles ainda os encontraram? Parecia impossível. Não fazia sentido.

Erik lutou, mas a substância química que havia respirado tinha feito o seu trabalho muito bem. Ele estava preso ao chão.

Então, finalmente, um dos soldados da Chimera chegou até ele, parou para ficar ao seu lado e tirou uma arma similar a que haviam utilizado no dia anterior. Era branca e brutal – contendo uma seringa com agulha. Erik tentou torcer instantaneamente as pequenas peças de metal dentro dela - a agulha -, mas descobriu que não havia nada a dobrar. Os bastardos tinham feito as agulhas com algum outro material, e, do chão, Erik olhou para o homem sem rosto na frente dele.

\- Tenha a decência de me matar aqui e agora, ao menos – ele cuspiu, raiva brilhando em seus olhos. – Faça, seu covarde! – Erik gritou tão alto que a gartanta doía, mas nada se contraiu no rosto do soldado, parcialmente enterrado sob o capacete. Antes que ele pudesse fazer outra coisa, o soldado havia pressionado a arma contra seu pescoço e a agulha perfurou sua pele de novo.

Erik gritou de raiva, sentindo o soro começar a se espalhar sob sua pele.

\- Por que se importa em me drogar? Eu não tenho medo de você! – disse Erik em um tom maníaco. – Se você acha que pode me atingir, ou torturar, está errado. Não adianta. Então, me mate agora e se faça um favor, quem quer que esteja controlando esse jogo doentio. Você pode me ouvir agora, seu traidor! – gritou e tentou olhar através dos olhos do soldado, chegando mais fundo, e alcançar o telepata que estava usando esses mutantes como fantonches.

O rosto de Erik retorceu em desgosto, e ele cuspiu nas pernas do soldado.

\- Seus bastardos! – ele respirava profundamente, e já sentia a dormência se espalhando por seus membros. Ele estava agindo como um animal ferido e preso, tentando intimidar os inimigos sem emoção diante de si, mas Erik não se importava. Ele não ia se acalmar. Mesmo que não pudesse mais usar seus poderes – eles foram instantaneamente bloqueados.

\- Eu vou fazer vocês em pedaços! – Erik chiou e tentou chutar o soldado que o pajeava, mas seus membros estavam esquecidos demais para isso.

Alguns dos soldados tinham entrado no quarto com máscaras de gás, e a rebeldia de Erik vacilou quando ele os viu arrastando Charles para o corredor. Charles estava imóvel e flácido em suas mãos, e caiu no chão com os olhos fechados como foi deixado. Erik sentiu a bile subindo até a garganta enquanto observava os soldados pressionando também outra seringa no pescoço de Charles. Ele tentou achar freneticamente um sinal de vida de Charles, para garantir que ainda estava vivo. Ele tinha que estar, certo? Ele _tinha_ que estar. Caso contrário, não teria sido drogado.

Erik tentou alcançar Charles, porém só conseguiu mover a mão trêmula apenas algumas polegadas da superfície do chão.

Ele engoliu em seco, ouvindo o link em pânico crescente.

Ele teve que esperar e aguçar sua audição, porém, felizmente, pegou um eco da sua ligação. Charles estava vivo. Charles ainda estava vivo. Erik sentiu uma centelha de esperança louca tomar conta de si. Charles não tinha partido. Prontamente, Erik concentrou toda a sua força restante em agarrar-se ao link, forçando Charles a ficar.

Sua visão ficou granulada e o volume das vozes tornou-se demasiado baixo e lento. Ele piscou os olhos desfocados na direção dos soldados. Ele olhou para eles, sabendo que em algum lugar um telepata estava segurando todas as cordas. Que quem quer que fossem, estavam à espera, observando. E, considerando que os soldados em questão não os tinham matado, Erik presumiu que estavam sendo capturados.

O pensamento o fez querer se jogar, gritar, porque ele imaginou que enfiariam agulhas no cérebro de Charles novamente, tranforma-lo em rastreador, e torturar a ambos.

E... a idéia era quase doentia demais para sequer se pensar, porém Erik sabia que usariam Charles contra ele, que a Chimera poderia conseguir qualquer coisa que quisesse dele se a vida de Charles estivesse em risco.

Era o pior pesadelo de Erik tornado realidade.

A Chimera tinha chegado até eles.

Eles foram capturados, e não havia escapatória.

Erik podia sentir a escuridão passando a assumir o controle, e, distantemente, sentiu os soldados começarem a arrastá-los.

 _Charles_..., Erik chamou como uma oração sem fôlego.

E em seguida, sucumbiu dentro da escuridão.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Aviso:** Menções de Holocauto

 _Notas no fim do capítulo_

* * *

Erik acordou com uma extrema onda de náusea, e abriu os olhos apenas para serem perfurados por uma luz muito branca.

Por um momento ele teve certeza de estar de volta ao seu inferno prisional acolchoado, aquele buraco insuportável sem metais no qual estivera enclausurado durante dez anos.

Mas, então, percebeu que não era verdade - que istoera _pior_. Ele compreendeu - aquele lugar era a Chimera e o seu pessoal sequer tentava parecer civil.

Erik oscilou fracamente para frente, lutando contra a forte ânsia de vômito, e expirou com avidez enquanto tentava recobrar o controle.

Ele podia sentir que seu rosto estava coberto de suor frio e que seus membros estavam rígidos e pesados.

Erik teve que prender a respiração e engolir várias vezes quando a náusea veio em ondas.

Ele abriu os olhos, banhados pelas luzes brilhantes.

 _Charles._

Esse foi o primeiro pensamento coerente e urgente de Erik, e ele abriu os olhos apesar do quanto isso incomodava, e olhou ao redor da sala em temor crescente. Ele estava deitado de encontro a uma parede em um quarto branco, comum, com duas janelas em duas paredes. Erik pôde ver de imediato que uma delas era uma janela de espelho falso, dessas usadas em salas de interrogatório – para que as pessoas do outro lado pudessem ver dentro da sala, mas a pessoa no seu interior não pudesse vê-las.

O quarto era cirurgicamente limpo, simples e pequeno. Ele cheirava a alvejante eo odor o fez sentir-se ainda mais enjoado. Ele engasgou e teve que respirar pela boca para se manter centrado. Ele podia sentir o pós-efeito das drogas que tinham sido injetadas em sua corrente sanguínea, fazendo-o sentir-se abusado e enraivecido. Erik tentou encontrarseus poderes em algum lugar e percebeu, com maçante ansiedade, que eles haviam sumido.

É claro que haviam.

A Chimera não era estúpida. Longe disso - eles eram assustadoramente inteligentes.

Erik sentiu-se cada vez mais apavorado com o fato de não estar morto. Ele _não estava_ morto e tambémnão fora reduzido a uma casca sem cérebro pelos capacetes. A Chimera ocapturaravivo, claramente poupando-o para alguma coisa, e isso fez o estômago de Erik retorcer de medo. Eles certamente não pouparam sua vida por misericórdia. Essas pessoas eram cruéis além da razão. Erik tinha sido chamado de muitas coisas em sua vida - um monstro, assassino, sádico, psicopata - mas tinha certeza de que não poderia rivalizar com essa organização em brutalidade.

Se Erik matava pessoas, ele o fazia rapidamente. Normalmente, não poupava tempo para dramatismo. Ele era rápido e eficiente. Erik tirava-os do caminho. Mesmo a morte de Shaw tinha sido rápida, não importa quantas vezes Erik tinha fantasiado fazê-lo sofrer e gritar como um porco.

Mas isso?

A Chimera caçou-os durante meses, capturou sua Irmandade, quase matando Charles – apenas para droga-los através da ventilação de ar e, em seguida, prendê-los em seu esconderijo? Isso provocou arrepios em Erik. A Chimera claramente queria alguma coisa, e Erik não sabia o que ou por quê. Ser morto ou passar por uma lavagem cerebral teria sido o caminho mais fácil - mas não. Eles tinham Erik e tinham Charles.

 _Charles._

Erik respirou com dificuldade quandolembrou de Charles de novo, freneticamente olhando para as duas janelas e tentando alcançar o link no fundo de seu cérebro drogado. A outra janela que não dava para o corredor podia ser- surpreendentemente - transparante, e, pela aparência dela, fora colocada contra outra cela similar.

O coração de Erik pulou deesperança selvagem - talvez haviam colocado Charles lá. Ele se ergueu, apenas para voltar a cair. Mas ignorou todas as suas dores e náuseas, e começou a arrastar-se para a janela. A janela era tão baixa que Erik podia ver através delaao sentar-se no chão, pelo que também era grato pois não havia maneira de poder levantar-se agora.

Não havia correntes ou algemas nele – o que poderia ter sido um bom sinal, porém não. Se essas pessoas não tinham acorrentado Erik, isso significava que não precisavam. E as implicações disso fizeram sua imaginação chegar a cenários horríveis.

Erik meio que arrastou-se para o lado da janela. Quando, finalmente, chegou, afundou contra a parede novamente, respirando instavelmente – a curta viagem quase o drenou. Contudo, ele forçou-se a esticar a mão até a pequena moldura da janela e levantar-se um pouco – apenas alguns centímetros – para ver através dela a outra célula.

No momento em que os olhos de Erik pousaram na figura familiar do outro lado da janela, ele sentiu alívio e medo correndo.

Charles estava do outro lado, em uma sala trancada, apoiando a cabeça na parede perto da janela entre eles, as pernas esparramadas inultilmente no chão. Ele não estava se mexendo.

 _Charles?_ , Erik chamou através do seu link, desejando mais que qualquer coisa receber uma resposta.

Não havia nada.

No entanto, Erik podia sentir o link,embora muito, muito tênue, o que só podia significar que Charles ainda estava vivo. Tinha que estar. Caso contrário, não fazia sentido que a Chimera o tivesse arrastado até ali. Seja qual fosse o lugar.

-Charles? - Erik chamou com voz rouca, mas automaticamente podia afirmar que as paredes e o vidro eram espessos demais para que ele pudesse ser ouvido. Não que impedisse Erik de tentar. Ele chamou o nome de Charles novamente, tentando puxar sua ligação ao mesmo tempo, todavia sem obter resposta.

Erik sentiu um pequeno nó se formando em sua garganta. Ele não podia ver o rosto de Charles por esse ângulo, apenas sua forma e cabelo.

Ele engoliu a nova onda de náusea e levantou a mão para a janela, batendo nela tremulamente.

-Charles! - chamou mais uma vez, ficando um pouco desesperado. Ele conseguiu fazer um som distante e frustrantemente tranquilo com o punho. Apesar disso, Erik bateu na janela um pouco mais, ignorando a dor nos nós dos dedos quebrados provocada pelo impacto.

Subitamente, Charles se mexeu e os olhos de Erik abriram-se muito, a mão suspensa no ar. Charles lentamente virou o rosto na direção do barulho, e então seus olhos turvos fixaram-se em Erik. Erik sentiu um peso ser retirado de seu peito enquanto seus olhos se encontraram através do vidro, e, por um momento, ele ficou sem fôlego. Ao menos, ambos ainda estavam vivos. Ao menos, por enquanto.

Erik bebeu da visão de Charles, permitindo-se um momento de agradecimento.

Então, engoliu em seco e o avaliou – sem novas lesões visíveis. Suas pupilas, porém, estavam extremamente dilatadas, o preto engolindo a maior parte do azul – Charles, obviamente, tinha sido injetado com o o soro de Hank outra vez.

\- Charles? Você pode me ouvir? - Erik perguntou em voz alta.

Sua própria voz soava muito alto no quarto pequeno, as luzes fluorescentes cantarolando em segundo plano. Charles alçou uma sobrancelha, olhando para os lábios de Erik, então de volta para os olhos.

\- Erik – seus lábiospronunciaram, mas Erik não podia ouvir nada. A janela entre ambos silenciava-os, e Erik olhou para ela com raiva. Ele queria fazê-la em pedaços, mas sabia que não tinha forças para isso no momento. Ou, provalmente, que ainda não era capaz de fazê-lo. Então, arrastou os olhos até Charles. Ele parecia exausto, como se estivesse fazendo esforço para ficar acordado.

Erik bebia cada detalhe, respirando com voz trêmula.

-Você está bem? – perguntou, apenas para fazer com que Charles erguesse uma sobrancelha. Erik mordeu o lábio e Charles piscou os olhos na direção da boca de Erik. Erik repetiu essa pergunta, e desta vez Charles conseguiu lê-la de seus lábios. Ele encarou Erik, dando um aceno cansado. Então, olhou-o interrogativamente e Erik acenou também.

 _Gott sei Dank_ , Erik pensou consigo mesmo. Este momento provavelmente não duraria para sempre, mas, ao menos, por um breve instante, eles ainda estavam lá e, sobretudo,inteiros.

Charles deixou sua testa cair de encontro a moldura da janela, olhando para Erik com um tom de tristeza em seus olhos.

Aquele olhar disse mais que mil palavras.

Ambos sabiam.

Ambos sabiam que estavam presos, em menor número, e em terrível perigo.

Erik só podia aceitar, odiando-se por ser muito fraco para defender a ambos, para mantê-los fora de perigo. Eles tinham acabado ali, não importando o quanto tentaram fugir, e não importando o quão bem tinham feito isso – a Chimera sempre os tinha encontrado como cães do inferno. Ainda não fazia sentido como fizeram isso.

Eles passaram um longo tempo apenas olhando um para o outro.

Erik nunca tinha odiado tanto uma parede em sua vida. Parecia que os dois estavam a milhões de milhas de distância um do outro. Instintivamente, ele ergueu a mão para o ar, sem nem mesmo perceber o que estava fazendo, antes de pressionar as pontas dos dedos no vidro. Erik queria que eles o derretessem, para poderchegar em Charles. Sua mão deixava manchas no vidro, mas Erik não se importava.

Charles olhou para a mão através do vidro e em seguidapara Erik. Ele esboçou um fraco sorriso cansado, como se entendesse o que Erik estava tentando sinalizar. Ainda que Erik não tivesse certeza do que era – proteção, esperança, medo ou desejo. Ou todos eles.

Erik mordeu o interior da bochecha ansiosamente. Ele não tinha medo em relação a si mesmo. Ele poderia suportar toda a dor e tortura que chegasse, mas se colocassem um dedo em Charles...

Erik não podia pensar em nada pior. A Chimera já havia acorrentado Charles a uma máquina e à agulhas por meses, deixando-o com traumas emocionais e uma culpa que, provavelmente,o assombraria pelo resto da vida. E agora tinham-no novamente, um dos telepatas mais poderosos do mundo - a sua mercê. E Erik sabia a assustadora verdade - se a Chimera tinha Erik e ele tivesse que escolher entre a vida de Charles e outra coisa, não havia escolha a fazer. Por um breve momento, Erik lembrou de Charles em seus braços na mansão, pensando que ele tinha partido para sempre. Esse sentimento era mais repulsivo que a idéia de qualquer bisturi ou agulha cortando-o.

E Erik tinha certeza de que essas pessoas sabiam disso.

Elas sabiam.

E isso aterroriza-o enormemente, porque ele sentia como se as pesadas cortinas vermelhas de um teatro ainda estivessem caídas, e alguém estivesse prestes a entrar no palco. Toda essa espiral de caos e breve dor, e tudo o que Erik tinha nesses instantes preciosos eram seus olhos travados em Charles. Ele tinha o forte desejo de tocar, sentir a presença física de Charles, e não fazia sentido, porque isso tudo nunca tinha sido o caso em todos aqueles anos passados. Mas então, Erik ansiava sentir o pulso quente sob as pontas dos dedos, ou tocar suavemente um ombro – qualquer coisa. Distraidamente, ele percebeu que o toque tornara-se tão normal e habitual entre os dois que a falta dele fazia Erik sentir-se vazio.

E havia uma resolutividade estranha no ar agora. Erik sabia que tudo isso poderia acabar a qualquer segundo.

De repente, Erik sentiu como se tivesse perdido muito tempo, que havia tantas coisas por dizer... Tantas coisas que ele queria que Charles ouvisse e entendesse. Eles deveriam ter mais tempo. Muito mais. Dias. Anos. Décadas – como no futuro de onde Logan fora enviado. Mas, uma vez mais, Erik severamente lembrou-se de que o futuro de Logan tinha sido apagado – não havia nenhuma garantia de que Charles e ele iriam envelhecer – qualquer um dos dois. Tudo poderia terminar nessa noite.

Eles deveriam ter mais... - mais tempo, mais... tudo.

Erik sentiu o peso repentino de todos os anos em que estiveram separados, de todos os dias que havia passado no ódio e na amargura. Os últimos meses e semanas com Charles e o sentimento de ajuste entre eles parecia como um momento fugaz agora. Erik sentira-se feliz novamente depois de um longo, longo tempo, e ele sequer tentava negá-lo. Ele ficou sem fôlego e eufórico após a fusão, ansiando por mais, inalando o cheiro do cabelo de Charles, ouvindo seu batimento cardíaco, sentindo-se assustadoramente bem em ter seus membros e mentes emaranhados um no outro repetidamente.

Como se ele pudesse se acostumar com isso. Ele precisava disso.

Mas tudo poderia ter se acabado.

E se perdido.

Erik prometeu a si mesmo com urgência que, se por algum milagre saísse dessa com vida, não desperdiçaria mais um segundo. A vida parecia muito frágil e curta para isso.

Erik daria tudo para ter mais um momento olhando para Charles através de um tabuleiro de xadrez e sentir o espaço entre eles agitar-se com algo como a eletricidade, ou assistindo Charles sorrir, ou afundando o rosto no longo cabelo ridículo com cheiro de maçãs.

Ele podia não ver mais Charles depois disso, Erik percebeu, e seu coração saltou em terrível anseio.

Ele deixou a mão deslizar pelo vidro e caiu pesadamente contra a parede.

A marca de vapor de seus dedos permaneceu no vidro por um tempo muito curto.

Em seguida, ela também se foi.

* * *

Muito tempo se passou, e Erik estava grato por ter sido suficiente para que o corpo se recuperasse do efeito das drogas. Ele começou a sentir-me remotamente melhor, mesmo que seus poderes ainda não tivessem se restabelecido.

Charles manteve-se na mesma, fechando os olhos depois de um tempo.

Erik o assistia respirar, como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

Talvez fosse.

Cada respiração parecia preciosa, porque estar ali era como estar vivendo um tempo emprestado, e ambos estavam prestes a ser jogados aos leões. Leões que os comeriam crus.

Erik não queria outra coisaalémde pensar em um plano, mas era difícil sem qualquer conhecimento do lugar. Claramente era um tipo de nova sede – era o máximo que Erik poderia concluir. Mas quão grande era? Quantas pessoas estavam lá? Onde se localizava? Quantos soldados estavam guardando-a? Quantos deles eram mutantes com poderes ativos? O telepata que estava por trás de tudo estava lá também?

Muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

Erik não tinha outra opção a não ser esperar.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um som estranho na parte de trás da sua cabeça, e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Virou-se para olhar para Charles através do vidro, e viu que ele não estava encarando-o de volta. Charles estava descansando a cabeça contra a parede.

 _rk ...  
_  
Erik suspirou baixinho, olhando fixamente para Charles. _Erik,_ uma voz muito fraca chamou através do seu link.

Os lábios de Erik repuxaram em um sorriso aliviado e ele fechou os olhos para ouvir a voz telepática de Charles –embora claramente parecesse que Charles estivesse lutando para enviá-la até ele.

 _Erik. Não olhe para mim._

Levou um instante até que Erik compreendesse. Então, plasmou em seu rosto uma máscara cuidadosamente neutra e virou a cabeça, olhando para a parede oposta outra vez.

Mas, por dentro, alegrou-se por causa de sua ligação voltando à vida.

 _Erik. Não deixe-os ver que você pode me ouvir. Minha... telepatia não está funcionando, mas parece que eu posso acessar o link um pouco e... -_ A voz de Charles desapareceu por um momento, porquanto ele estava aplicando uma grande quantidade de energia para manter a conexão ativada em ambas as direções.

 _Eles... eles provavelmente não sabem que eu posso usar minhas pernas agora. Eu ainda tenho o movimento. É provável que eu possa usá-las para andar. Talvez... talvez até mesmo correr._

Inteligente, Erik admitiu –supostamente, a Chimera não se preocuparia em vigiar ao máximo alguém que pensavam ser aleijado. A Chimera, obviamente, tinha roubado o soro de Hank, ou algumas de suas versões, de dentro da mansão, mas eles poderiam não saber ao certo o que tinha sido usado. Seguramente, apenas o experimentaram em algum pobre mutante, apenas para perceberem que o soro bloqueava os poderes. Decerto, a Chimera não sabia que em Charles o soro também recuperava o movimento de suas pernas. Era uma pequena vantagem, todavia.

 _Minha tolerância ao soro já começou a aumentar, por isso pode ser... -_ Charles explicou, mas sua voz era tão distante que Erik não poderia captar o resto da sentença. E com a telepatia sendo assim bloqueada, Erik não poderia responder ou pedir nada dele, apenas receber o que quer que Charles estivesse enviando.

 _... com seus poderes –_ a voz de Charles voz fluia novamente. _O telepata deles é a chave._

Erik foi cuidadoso para não mostrar que estava ouvindo, a quem quer que provavelmente estivesse assistindo.

Em vez disso, voltou seus pensamentos para o telepata líder. O traidor que estava mantendo tudo isso. Cada sistema tinha uma falha. Erik sabia disso. Talvez, a falha da Chimera fosse a sua confiança nessa pessoa por trás de tudo – seu idealizador telepata. Os mutantes sequestrados e a lavagem cerebral eram controlados pelos capacetes, e eles, presumivelmente, não desenvolveriam uma Síndrome de Estocolmo pela Chimera se fossem libertados. Muitos deles fugiriam ou se voltariam contra a Chimera se tivessem a chance. Mas Erik também sabia muito bem que os capacetes eram muito difíceis de remover – eles estavam fixos com pequenas agulhas e só Erik poderia retirá-los com seus poderes – poderes que, atualmente, não tinha – e mesmo assim, ele precisava estar perto o suficiente para pegar o capacete com as mãos. Seu pequeno confronto com Raven havia-lhe ensinado muito.

Ainda assim, Erik sentiu satisfação por ter um alvo, por saber de quem ir atrás. A Chimera era arrogante ao pensar que Erik não mataria aquele traidor na primeira chance que tivesse.

Os pensamentos de Erik foram subitamente interrompidos pela porta da sua cela. Ele imediatamente enrijeceu e olhou para os três soldados se aproximando. Erik maximizou todos os seus sentindos, se preparando para lutar se necessário.

Uma mulher de jaleco entrou na sala. Ela tinha cabelo vermelho flamejante e um olhar frio em seu rosto. Erik, instantaneamente, adivinhou que ela era um ser humano, servindo a esta organização horrível de livre vontade, porque não estava usando um capacete de qualquer tipo.

O rosto de Erik se contorceu em asco, e ele olhou para ela com aberta hostilidade.

Ela deu um passo para a frente.

-Indivíduo 287. Nós não fomos oficialmente apresentados – disse a mulher com falsa polidez. Ela olhava para Erik como se ele fosse um inseto que ela queria esmagar.

Houve um pequeno silêncio, onde eles simplesmente se encaravam.

Erik podia sentir sua personalidade endurecer, adrenalina e o ódio bombeando dentro dele. Ele não se sentira assim nos meses em que passara com Charles, nem mesmo uma vez, e ele tinha quase esquecido como era. Claro, Erik tinha se irritado com Charles inúmeras vezes, mas sempre havia um forte carinho misturado mesmo quando os dois estavam brigando. Porque a a maneira como Erik se sentia em relação à mulher de jaleco e os soldados nada tinha a ver com isso. Aquilo era sombrio ódio assassino – venenosa raiva consumindo que fazia Erik querer arrancar a bonita cabeça da mulher de seu pescoço.

Erik levantou uma sobrancelha zombeteira.

\- Você não vai me dizer o seu nome?

-É irrelevante, mutante - ela respondeu com desprezo mal disfarçado.

Erik bufou.

\- Um mutante? Sério? Isso deveria ser um insulto?

Ela aprumou as costas e suas narinas dilataram um pouco. Ela quase parecia estar prestes a silenciar, mas continuou mesmo assim.

\- É um insulto para a evolução humana, infelizmente.

Erik inclinou a cabeça para a frente com um olhar predatório, revelando seus dentes em um sorriso de lobo. Magneto tinha agora entrado no quarto e, por mais que Erik pudesse estar aterrorizado com isso em agum lugar lá no fundo, ele não daria a satisfação de mostra-lo.

\- Nós _somos_ a evolução humana – Erik sibilou. Os soldados sequer pestanejaram, é claro, mas a mulher notou a transformação nele – que algo bestial tinha acabado de ser atraído para fora. Erik ergueu o queixo orgulhosamente. – Mutantes são o próximo passo para a perfeição. _Somos_ melhores, mais fortes. Os mutantes são a forma do universo corrigir a forma de vida falha anterior.

O lábio da mulher contraiu, e algo próximo a surpresa imponente cruzou seu rosto. Então, ela voltou a parecer arrogante.

\- Você, certamente, tem uma boca grande demais para alguém que foi capturado e aprisionado. Alguns diriam que não seria sensato começar a fazer ameaças.

Erik explodiu em uma gargalhada fria. Ele fez a mulher sobressaltar-se, e seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco quando o sombrio som dela ecoou na sala.

\- Ameaçando? – Erik cuspiu com incredulidade. Ele balançou a cabeça, olhando para a mulher da cabeça aos pés, diversão sem alegria em seu rosto. Erik ergueu uma sobrancelha, e agora havia algo de aço em seus olhos. – Sou um sobrevivente do Holocausto – disse vagarosamente, com um olhar significativo. - Năo há nada, absolutamente nada, que você ou sua equipe possam fazer comigo que seja pior que os campos.

Erik deixou que suas palavras calem-se fundo nela. Ele quase podia vê-la imagiando todas as coisas que tinham sido feitas com ele, e Erik sentiu sombria satisfação.

\- Então, você sabe o que não seria "sábio"? Presumir o contrário.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, claramente surpresa com a hostilidade fria e repentina que Erik estava irradiando.

Erik quase sentiu vontade de rir em voz alta novamente. Depois de um longo tempo, ele sentiu que Magneto tinha se encaixado perfeitamente, e quase podia sentir o cheiro do leve medo dela, como os pêlos eriçavam. Isso deu a Erik uma fraca sensação de poder, e ele alimentou-se dela como um animal faminto. Ela, definitivamente, sabia quem ele era, tinha ouvido falar , tinha visto como Erik destruíra a sede original com um movimento de pulsos, pintando as paredes com sangue e corpos. No fim, a reputação de Erik era ainda mais vulgar do que fora na realidade, mas ele não tinha problemas com isso. Ele quase abraçou-a, desde que fosse útil com as pessoas que temiam seu nome ou rosto. Essa não era uma exceção.

Erik sabia que todo esse confronto seguramente não iria ajudá-lo muito, mas esse momento de superioridade fazia-o sentir-se bem.

A mulher aprumou-se outra vez e tentou recuperar a calma anterior.

\- Novamente, irrelevante. Você é rápido em presumir que planejamos feri-lo, indíviduo 287.

Erik sentiu uma pontada gelada no peito, sua preocupação com Charles instantaneamente assomando, mas ele se recusou a mostrar qualquer um de seus medos internos. Ele sabia que atacar agora só tornaria um ataque a Charles mais provável. Então, ele ficou quieto.

Ele rapidamente forçou-se a se recompor. Mas não podia deixar de querer parti-la ao meio por te-lo chamadode um número – a tatuagem no braço de Erik queimava e trazia de volta a memória dos campos. Ele só destacava as semelhanças entre seu passado e esta organização. Erik soltou um suspiro, fingindo auto-confiança.

-Bem. Então, se ferir e a tortura estão descartados, o que me sobra? Lavagem cerebral? Você tem muito disso aqui, não é?

A mulher jogou seu cabelo vermelho por sobre o outro ombro.

-Você não entende. Temos grandes planos para você. Caso contrário, já estaria morto. Depois de tudo, nós não perdemos bons recursos – os canto dos lábios curvaram-se em um pequeno sorriso.

Erik rangeu os dentes, temor começando a se espalhar em suas entranhas, mas ele se recusou a demonstrar. Ele só desejava descobrir o que ela queria dizer com isso, porém sabia que não lhe faria nenhum bem perguntar.

-Mas nós temos uma agenda apertada aqui, portanto devemos ir – disse a mulher e os soldados de capacete automaticamente começaram a caminhar na direção de Erik. Ele recuou, fechando as mãos em punhos.

-Não há nenhuma razão para lutar – a voz aguda da mulher o lembrou. – Ou você vai de boa vontade conosco ou o faremos ir.

Erik hesitou, porém decidiu que precisava de toda a sua força restante.

\- Onde estamos indo? - perguntou quando os soldados o flanquearam e seguraram seus braços. Erik calculou sua força e altura, já planejando antecipadamente como poderia se livrar deles rapidamente.

-Você vai ver – a mulher disse ameaçadoramente enquanto saía da sala e os soldados começaram a levar Erik atrás dela, em direção à porta.

Erik queria desesperadamente se virar e olhar para Charles, lança-lo um último olhar, mas ele não podia arriscar.

Qualquer ato de afeto só poderia piorar as coisas, por isso se forçou a ficar de pé, parecendo mais forte, e se manter como Magneto o quanto podia.

Ele engoliu seus crescentes temores quando os soldados o empurraram para o corredor, e a cela desaparecia de vista.

Ele desejava, do fundo do seu coração, que essa não fosse a última vez em que vira Charles Xavier.

* * *

Os passos da mulher ecoavam nos corredores enquanto os soldados desprovidos de emoção conduziam Erik logo atrás dela.

As pernas de Erik ainda estavam demasiado rígidas e fracas para andar, mas ele entrecerrou os dentes e recusou-se a ser arrastado ou transladado. Ele se segurou a cada pedaço de dignidade restante, porque não havia muito para começar.

Ele tentou observar ao redor.

Onde quer que fosse o lugar, o mais provável era que estivesse no subterrâneo. Erik não podia detectar qualquer traço de luz do dia em lugar algum. Havia apenas longos e idênticos corredores, portas brancas, luzes fortes e fechaduras digitais. Erik poderia identificar fileiras e fileiras de laboratórios e salas semelhantes desde que acordara - e uma pontada repentina de náusea acerto-o novamente quando ele percebeu que este lugar deveria estar repleto de mutantes capturados. Era como uma prisão enfermiça, quase semelhante a um hospital.

Havia muitos soldados usando o capacete, vestidos com uniformes Chimera e fazendo patrulhas nos corredores, e Erik viu incontáveis homens e mulheres – até mesmo adolescentes – com o mesmo olhar vazio, descerebrado, em seu rosto. Alguns deles tinham uma mutação visível, mas a maioria não. Todos eles usavam uma etiqueta com um número em seu peito. Erik mordeu o lábio com raiva quando percebeu que todos eles eram apenas "indíviduos" para a Chimera, assim como ele tinha sido em todos aqueles anos do passado. Em vez de tatuar os números, a Chimera tinha colocado essas pessoas em uniformes, despojando-as de suas personalidades e mentes, e obrigando-as a proteger seus próprios captores.

Era a escravidão na sua forma mais horrível – as vítimas sequer sabiam que eram escravos. Elas não tinham livre arbítrio.

A ira de Erik fervilhou ainda mais sob a pele, e ele teve que abafar um grunhido animalesco. Ele estava quase tremendo de raiva. Ele não se importava se fosse a última coisa que fizesse, ele destruiria essa organização e queimaria o lugar até o chão.

Mas, mesmo no meio da raiva borbulhante, Erik forçou-se a planejar com antecedência e a observar tudo o que via. Poderia ser útil para mais tarde. Ele tentou deduzir a localização de Charles, então saberia para onde ir e pega-lo caso conseguisse se libertar. _Quando_ conseguisse se libertar.

\- Bonita pequena fábrica de horrores você tem aqui – Erik sussurou à mulher caminhando há alguns metros na frente.

\- Centro de pesquisa laboratorial – ela corrigiu.

Erik só conseguiu ofegar em descrença.

\- Centro de pesquisa labo... – ele balançou a cabeça, tentando manter seu auto-controle. – Isto é o _inferno_. Esse é o próprio inferno na Terra.

\- Eu não o tomava por um homem religioso, indíviduo 287 – disse a mulher, sequer se preocupando em virar-se.

Erik olhou com raiva para a parte posterior da cabeça dela.

\- Ah, mas eu posso fazer você _rezar_ por sua vida, de joelhos, enquanto arranco seus intestinos com minhas próprias mãos – ele sussurrou para ela.

Isso fez com que seus passos vacilassem, ainda que por apenas um nanossegundo.

-Você só prova que a nossa crença é verdadeira. Mutantes são uma raça agressiva, perigosa, que precisa ser riscada da face da Terra. Você não passa de um erro genético, uma praga que precisa ser parada.

Erik só podia olhar para o cabelo vermelho com raiva, mal acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Claramente, ele tinha passado muito tempo na presença gentil e compreensiva de Charles, e esquecido o quão cruel o mundo exterior poderia ser. Quão violento e intolerante era.

Erik estava prestes a lançar outro insulto, porém foi interrompido quando chegaram em um tipo de grande porta metálica. Ela digitou códigos no painel antes de abri-la. A porta era enorme e espessa, semelhante as usadas em cofres de bancos. Erik lançou-lhe um olhar maníaco.

\- Se ao menos eu tivesse meus poderes... – ele brincava com ela e respirava por entre os dentes.

Ela olhou para ele, mas ficou quieta.

A esperança de Erik começou a esmorecer quando eles entraram por mais portas, todas trancadas com códigos digitais, embora se assemelhassem à portas normais. Não seria fácil fugir dali.

Finalmente, eles entraram em um grande quarto branco que tinha uma cadeira simples no meio dela, de frente para uma mesa grande como as de escritório.

Os soldados empurraram Erik a fim de sentar-se na cadeira, e colocaram algemas de metal e plástico em torno de seus pulsos, prendendo-os à cadeira. A cadeira era parafusada no chão, ele notou com decepção, e os soldados apertaram seus pulsos tanto que doeram um pouco. A mulher observava o trabalho. Quando terminaram, os soldados deixaram a sala. Erik olhou em rápida confusão, e, em seguida, fitou a mulher.

Ela deu a Erik um longo olhar analítico. Erik encarou.

\- O que é agora, então? Essa é a parte em que você tenta me intimidar? Ou me ameaçar? Me bater?

Ela o ignorou.

-Eu não posso dizer que foi um prazer, indíviduo287. Você deveria ser grato por este momento, pelo que está prestes a acontecer. – E, sem outra palavra, virou-se e saiu da sala.

Erik foi deixado lá sozinho, sentado na cadeira, já testando as algemas tanto com a força dos braços como com seus poderes perdidos.

Ele soltou um grunhido enquanto as algemas o prendiam. Erik engoliu em seco e rapidamente examinou o quarto. Se parecia a um escritório, porém um muito branco e com o interminável cheiro de detergente. Era tão grande que parecia que pertencia a uma pessoa importante. Erik tentou encontrar câmeras de segurança ou qualquer coisa fora do comum, mas não havia nada. O quarto parecia falsamente normal para ele.

Agora que Erik não tinha necessidade de se agarrar a quaisquer fingimentos, ele se deslizou um pouco na cadeira, o medo enchendo-o. Ele queria ter certeza de que Charles estava seguro e ileso, que essas pessoas não o encadearam a outra máquina para transforma-lo em um assassino em massa contra a sua vontade. Erik temia que se isso acontecesse, ele não seria capaz de recuperar Charles novamente.

Todos os tipos de cenários e planos passaram pela cabeça de Erik, mas ele não tinha escolha a não ser esperar. Ele estava certo de que iriam interrogá-lo, interrogá-lo ou então,talvez,colocar um capacete em sua cabeça. Talvez eles queriam usar seus poderes para seu próprio benefício. Ou, talvez, iriam fazê-lo assistir como torturavam Charles, segurando o link deles para fazer Erik sentir a dor de Charles, sentir sua agonia e resistência. Esse era um dos mais terríveis medos de Erik – ser reduzido a um saco impotente de membros e ossos, um _humano_ – e, então, fazê-lo ver como destruíam Charles, pouco a pouco.

Ele não deixaria isso acontecer.

Ele não faria isso.

Até mesmo morrer em uma tentativa imprudente de escapar seria melhor.

* * *

Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ansioso Erik ficava.

Longos segundos se transformaram em minutos de angústia, e Erik se perguntou se esta também era uma forma de tortura - fazê-lo esperar seu destino. Ele se mexeu na cadeira, tentando chegar a um plano ou se livrar dela – mas não conseguiu. No lugar, continuou edificando seus medos em raiva e explosiva hostilidade, e aguardou impacientemente o que estava por vir.

Ele não se atreveu a tentar entrar em contato com Charles por meio do link –a única coisa que Erik valorizava era o fato de ainda poder sentir o link lá, persistindo na parte de trás da sua cabeça. Enquanto ele estivesse lá, Charles estava vivo. E essa era a prioridade.

Erik tamborilou os dedos na cadeira, tentando fazer seus poderes entrar em ação, porém sem sucesso. Provavelmente, levaria horas até que voltassem a fucionar de novo.

Quanto mais tempo ele ficava lá, mais veio a perceber que isso era claramente algum tipo de reunião. O quarto não estava equipado para torturá-lo, então ele claramente estava prestes a ser interrogado ou entrevistado.

Então, um pensamento acertou-o - e setudo isso era para que ele conhecesse o telepata por trás de tudo? A Chimera era tão estúpida assim para lhe revelar sua maior arma?

Então, uma vez mais, Erik percebeu que não havia nenhum risco - eleestava impotente, preso e não tinha reforço. Eles, certamente, não tinham a intenção de deixá-lo sair dessa prisão com vida, então qual o problema de manter seu telepata escondido? E se a Chimera tinha empregado muito esforço em mantê-lo vivo, depois arrastando-o até ali, é porque obviamente queriam algo dele.

Depois do que pareceu uma pequena eternidade, subitamente Erikouviu uma porta se abrindo. Erik adotou uma expressão irritada, apertando a mandíbula, e olhou em direção ao som. Ele se endireitou o máximo que pôde na cadeira, rijo como uma corda de violino. Todos os seus instintos foram imediatamente elevados ao pico; e Erik abraçou tudo o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Ele ouviu alguém abrir a porta e entrar na sala do outro lado. Erik estava pronto para abrir a boca e lançara primeira ameaça, quando viu uma figura perturbadoramente familiar entrar. Por um momento, de onde estava, ele só podia ver as costas do homem enquanto fechava a porta.

Erik congelou completamente. Toda a sua raiva desapareceu em poucos segundos, quando a confusão tomou conta.

Segundos pareciam abrandar.

Isto...

Não podia ser...

O tempo passou muito lentamente enquanto Erik observava o homem fechar a porta atrás de si e virar-se para ele.

O coração de Erik saltou no peito quando seus olhos pousaram no rosto familiar.

Erik sentiu como se fosse atingido e como se o tempo tivesse parado completamente por um instante. A situação toda parecia surreal. De repente, ele se questionou se realmente estava acordado, e sua respiração parou. Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas continuavam vendo a mesma coisa apesar das muitas vezes que ele os piscou em descrença. A visão diante dele, porém, permanecia a mesma, e os lábios de Erik se entreabriram.

\- Ch... Charles? – gaguejou, e viu como Charles Xavier andou confiantemente na sua direção. Não havia pressa em seus passos.

Charles estava sorrindo educadamente, e ele estava vestindo uma camisa branca. Ele parecia perturbadoramente tranquilo e bem conservado - e o cérebro de Erik parou de funcionar por um instante. Ele não tinha palavras em sua boca. Ele só podia olhar.

Mas era Charles. Definitivamente.

 _Não_ fazia o menor sentido, porque Erik tinha acabado de vê-lo nas celas bloqueadas, e o tinha visto através do vidro. Tinha _ouvido_ sua voz.

Por isso, _não poderia_ ser Charles. Não podia ser. Poderia?

Erik respirou tremulamente, enquanto Charles inclinou-se para sentar-se à mesa, olhando diretamente para ele através do espaço entre ambos.

Erik não entendia, não fazia sentido. Tinha que ser uma manipulação mental – alguém estava claramente fazendo uma ilusão para ele. Ou, então, essa pessoa era um metamorfo como Raven,adotando a forma de Charles para colocar Erik em uma armadilha. Devia ser isso.

-Olá, Erik - disse Charles.

Erik engoliu em seco, porque quem quer que fosse definitivamente _soava_ como Charles. Assustoradamente igual. Até mesmo o educado porém desapaixonado sorriso diplomático era exatamente igual ao que Erik lembrava de seus encontros com políticos, naqueles anos passados.

Erik fez uma varredura em Charles apressadamente, freneticamente tentando encontrar sentido na situação. Foi só então que percebeu que Charles parecia muito bem, também limpo, bem saudável – e não havia machucado em sua bochecha, onde Raven lhe tinha chutado na mansão. Com essa constatação, a expressão facial de Erik transformou-se em máscara fria. Essa foi, definitivamente, uma ilusão decepcionante. Bastante pobre mesmo. Esse não era _o seu_ Charles, não, em definitivo.

\- Você pode deixar a falsa aparência de lado, quem quer que seja – Erik cuspiu com raiva. – Se você realmente quer que eu o confunda com o Charles, vai ter que se esforçar um pouco mais.

Charles soltou um suspiro, como se esperasse ouvir isso.

\- Oh, Erik. Eu sabia que isso não seria fácil – disse, soando como se Erik fosse muito lento para entender de primeira.

Cada pequeno gesto e movimento executados por ele pareciam com os de Charles, e isso incomodou Erik mais do que teria admitido. Mas ele não iria demonstrá-lo.

Erik cerrou os dentes e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

-Sério? Por que se preocupar com a encenação? Você tem alguns maneirismos certeiros, admito, mas se estão me enganando? Isso demandaria mais esforço – disse, friamente.

Charles apenas fitou-o por um tempo.

\- Não, Erik. Este sou eu.

Erik revirou os olhos. Ele não estava impressionado. Eles realmente o arrastaram até ali só para isso?

Charles suspirou de novo, olhando para o chão.

\- Eu sei que levará tempo, mas em breve você vai ver a verdade. Eu sou..

\- Você terminou? – Erik disse e lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante. – Olha, de jeito nenhum você vai me convencer. Eu achei que uma organização como essa teria, no mínimo, um impostor mais ou menos decente, se é só isso o que você queria usar contra mim.

Havia um olhar perturbadoramente intenso no olhar de Charles e Erik sentiu-se desconfortável porque essa pessoa se parecia muito com Charles – tinha seus olhos, seu corpo, mas não era realmente ele.

\- Impostor? – ele repetiu calmamente.

Em seguida, Charles abaixou a cabeça e balançou-a quase com tristeza, e Erik observava cada movimento dele com grande detalhismo.

-Erik, Erik, Erik... - ele murmurou, como se Erik fosse uma criança pequena que estava prestes a aprender uma lição. – Eu pensei que você fosse mais ágil que isso. Mais esperto. Isso foi o que eu disse a eles também. Que você deveria ter percebido.

Agora Erik sentiu uma ponta de medo dentro de seu peito. Ele olhou para Charles com cautela, os pensamentos girando.

\- Perceber o que? – ele grunhiu, tentando não revelar o quão confuso se sentia.

Charles ergueu a cabeça e os braços, como se estivesse provando um ponto.

\- Isto. Eu.

Erik alçou uma sobrancelha.

\- Ah, o fato de que você é louco? – disse, balançando a cabeça. – Já percebi. E isso deve ser alguma tentativa de me entediar até a morte, porque...

\- Você realmente não entendeu, não é? – Charles interrompeu-o, e, pela primeira vez, ele parecia realmente perplexo. Fez-se um breve silêncio, enquanto Erik olhava para ele através do espaço que os separava, o único som vindo das luzes muito brilhantes do teto. Erik odiava o fato desse impostor se parecer com Charles e soar como ele. Mas, rapidamente, afastou esses pensamentos e vestiu uma máscara facial neutra.

Charles unicamente balançou a cabeça e, em seguida, esfregou a fronte, como se estivesse cansado até para explicar. Então, se ergueu aprumadamente e olhou para Erik, chamando sua atenção.

-Bem-vindo a Chimera, Erik. Você está exatamente onde queria estar – a fim de conhecer a pessoa que está por trás de tudo isso.

Erik encarou e abriu a boca.

-Você... Você é o telepata? – ele disse, com surpresa e desgosto.

Charles assentiu.

-Sim. Quem você esperava?

Erik recuperou-se do choque rápido o suficiente, e então deu de ombros com desprezo.

\- Talvez alguém com mais estilo. Alguém que não fosse um ilusionista, com truques baratos. Ao menos me mostre seu verdadeiro rosto, em vez de se esconder atrás de um roubado. Sua ilusão não é tão boa, em primeiro lugar.

Houve um lampejo estranho nos olhos de Charles, e ele se inclinou um pouco, aproximando-se mais.

\- Mas eu não estou usando um rosto roubado. Ele é meu. Você não vê, Erik? Eu _sou_ Charles Xavier. Eu sou o telepata que está mantendo esta organização de pé.

-Claro que você é - Erik cuspiu de volta. – Mas, de alguma forma, eu tenho certeza de que Charles Xavier está encerrado em sua própria cela, onde você o pôs quando nos sequestrou.

Algo semelhante à pena brilhou no rosto de Charles. Ele suspirou novamente.

-Então, talvez você devesse parar com a péssima mentira – Erik rosnou.

Erik se perguntou onde iriam chegar com isso – para que serviria? Por que eles o fariam sentar-se ali e ouvir um louco, num lugar claramente situado nas zonas mais seguras do edífcio? Todos os fatos pareciam indicar que quem quer que fosse essa pessoa era um membro do cúpula da organização. Não fazia sentido.

Houve um pesado silêncio, e Erik observou o homem em sua frente. Ele tentou encontrar alguma falha adequada na ilusão, mas não conseguiu. Isso o pertubou, mas, novamente, era a Chimera. Se Erik não estivesse absolutamente certo de que o real Charles estava trancado longe dali, ele bem poderia ter pensado que esse fosse o real. Mas Erik sabia que não era.

Esse Charles parecia sentir sua descrença também. Ele olhou para erik por um longo tempo, até que seus olhos se encontraram.

\- Por que está tão certo de que isto é uma mentira, Erik? O que o faz pensar que eu não sou quem eu digo que sou? Preciso listar tudo o que sei sobre você, numa longa relação, para que você acredite que sou realmente eu?

 _Boa tentativa_ , Erik pensou consigo mesmo. Não era como se um louco pudesse simplesmente fazer algo assim – Erik poderia dizer a diferença. Mas, então, foi interrompido por Charles, que prosseguia falando sem uma ponta de dúvida.

\- Tal como o fato de você ter perfurado o cérebro de Shaw com uma moeda? Ou que você é alérgico a amendoim? Ou que uma vez você quebrou o joelho em uma de nossas viagens de recrutamento, meses antes de encontrarmos Angel?

Agora Erik congelou. Essas coisas... elas eram coisas que apenas Charles saberia. Ele sentiu ligeira dúvida rastejando em sua cabeça, mas esmagou-a imediatamente. Erik endureceu as feições novamente.

-Você manteve Charles em seus laboratórios durantes meses – ele respondeu calmamente. – Você quebrou seus escudos e mente. Você poderia ter extraído essas informações a partir de suas memórias e agora as usa comigo – Erik disse, cada vez mais covencido de que tudo não passava de um truque.

Charles se aproximou, inclinando a cabeça.

\- Ah, mas eles jamais chegaram até minhas memórias, lembra? Mantive-os o mais longe possível e eles nunca conseguiram apagá-las. Eu me agarrei à elas como uma tábua de salvação, usei toda a minha energia restante na sua preservação. Assim, a Chimera nunca chegou até elas. Você sabe disso, Erik.

Erik mordeu o interior da bochecha, porque agora a dúvida estava rastejando de volta. Ele _lembrou-se_ disso. Charles se agarrando as suas memórias, mesmo durante todo aquele tempo, o que foi a razão pela qual elas retornaram na cabana, a razão pela qual Charles tinha sido capaz de se recuperar da sua experiência de quase morte. As memórias eram de Charles, e de Charles apenas. A Chimera não tinha posto suas mãos sobre elas, apesar de tudo – Erik sabia disso porque Charles tinha, ele mesmo, lhe dito. Então, como é que essa pessoa sabia disso tudo? Não fazia sentido.

\- Eles me usaram como uma arma, Erik – Charles disse. – Em algum ponto, eles não se preocuparam mais com minhas lembranças. Eles deixaram-nas de lado.

Erik olhou para ele, odiando o fato de começar a pensar sobre isso. Ele rapidamente tentou se conter de considerar essas mentiras, e forçou-se à furiosa resistência de novo. Ele inspirou.

\- Ainda assim, eu resgatei você – _ele_. Eu tirei Charles de dentro da sede, e estive com ele desde então. – Erik argumentou com veemência.

-Você está agora? – Charles perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Agora, diga-me Erik, o que te faz tão _certo disso_? Você sabe que esta organização nunca foi totalmente destruída. Logo, o círculo interno e o telepata-líder sobreviveram, embora você tenha destruído nossa sede e matado a maioria do nosso pessoal. Mesmo assim, você saiu de dentro de nossos laboratórios. Nós sabíamos quem você é. O que o faz ter certeza de que o que viu nos laboratórios era real? O corpo de Hank? Charles naquelas agulhas? Diga-me, Erik, você tem absoluta certeza de que o Charles que salvou é o real?

Os olhos de Erik se estreitaram, porque ele se recusou a participar de manipulações mentais com essa. Ele nem mesmo assumiu a idéia.

\- Talvez porque eu passei os últimos meses com ele – disse, tentando soar tão calmo como sempre. – Essa é uma boa pista.

Mas havia algo na forma como este Charles não recuava e não mostrava quaisquer sinais de dúvidas de sua própria história, que fez Erik engolir em seco desconfortavelmente. Apesar de sua resistência, Erik sentiu seu estômago revirando desconfortavelmente. Charles olhou-o intensamente.

-Então, se fossemos verificar a cela ao lado da sua encontraríamos Charles lá, certo?

Erik não respondeu. Ele odiava o fato do medo começar a rastejar em sua mente, não importando o quão duro tentasseafastá-lo.

Charles observou o rosto de Erik.

-Nós não encontraríamos uma sala vazia?

\- Não, a menos que você o tenha ferido! – Erik disse, perdendo a paciência por um momento. Ele teve que morder o lábio para se acalmar novamente.

Charles soltou um arrepiante sorriso frio. A crueldade por trás dele fez Erik tremer involuntariamente, porque uma sensação gélida estava começando a se estabelecer em seu peito.

-E se nunca tivessemos? E se ele não estivesse lá para início de conversa? – Charles sussurrou.

Erik balançou a cabeça com raiva.

-Não tente me dizer que eu tenho vivido com uma ilusão todo esse tempo. Eu não vou acreditar em você. Você não pode fazer uma ilusão assim.

Charles parecia quase com pena novamente.

\- Oh, Erik... Você deve saber agora que telepatas podem fazer você ver, sentir e ouvir tudo.

Os olhos de Erik brilhavam de raiva enquanto olhava para ele, de repente sentindo tanto ódio...

-Isso não é _verdade_. Eu estava com ele. Eu estava com Charles todo esse tempo.

-E se isso era o que eu queria você achasse? – perguntou Charles, fazendo Erik sentir-se um pouco enjoado.

Erik balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, a raiva e a náusea num crescente. Não podia ser verdade. Não, _não podia_. Ele tinha... ele tinha resgatado Charles. Ele tinha levado Charles ao hospital... e depois para a cabana. Construído uma ligação com ele. Foi buscá-lo no telhado. Fundiu-se com ele. Ele tinha visto Charles respirar, sorrir, dormir, comer... Ele tinha sido real. Erik não tinha passado meses e semanas com um fantasma, ou uma ilusão do tipo mais cruel. Ele _estivera_ com Charles. Isso tudo era uma mentira. Erik recusava-se a ser manipulado.

\- Você está tentando mexer com a minha cabeça – Erik rosnou.

-Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso, Erik. Eu sempre lhe dou a opção de escolher por si mesmo – disse Charles, e, nesse instante, ele pareceu e soou tão completamente como Charles, que Erik hesitou um momento, e sua confiança vacilou um pouco.

\- Mas você não é ele! Você não é Charles! – Erik gritou em resposta, agora uma ponta de desespero rastejando em seu tom. – O verdadeiro Charles está fora daqui, na prisão.

-Bem. Você está certo, Erik. Eu não sou Charles – o telepata disse, de repente, e Erik congelou mais uma vez, completamente atordoado com a mudança repentina. O telepata abriu os braços.

\- Eu sou Reach – afirmou. – Eu sou o líder desta organização.

A única coisa que Erik podia fazer era olhar, e piscar os olhos, e olhar. Seu cérebro trabalhava de forma célera enquanto ele tentava dar sentido a tudo isso. Era como tentar encaixar peças de uma quebra-cabeça. Erik tentou tirar conclusões rápidas sobre a situação – talvez esse louco fosse realmente o telepata encarregado, o que era simplesmente insano. E ele esteve tentando quebrar a resistência de Erik, alimentando-o com mentiras e confundindo-o.

O telepata esperou Erik reagir, mas Erik não disse nada. Ele só conseguia olhar para o rosto familiar na sua frente, as emoções dilaceradas em seu peito. "Reach", esse tinha sido o nome pelo qual chamaram Charles nos laboratórios, Erik sabia - foi assim que tentaram fazer Charles esquecer quem ele realmente era. Mas Charles tinha se agarrado ao seu próprio nome até o fim.O nome era a última coisa que sabia, a única coisa que sabia quando Erik o tinha levado para o hospital. Charles não se lembrava da sua própria voz, ou corpo ou da vida anterior - mas ele se lembrava de seu próprio nome. Erik ainda podia recordar,em grandes detalhes, como ele havia ensinado Charlesque _Charles não é Erik_ , nos longos dias passados no hospital. Charles tinha resgatado seu próprio nome de dentro do poço mais profundo da tortura da Chimera. Suas memórias e seu próprio nome - que eram o que tinha sobrado. Eles eram as únicas coisas que a Chimera não tinha conseguido lhe tomar.

Charles - não, _Reach_ , Erik corrigiu-se - olhou para Erik como se esperasse uma resposta. Erik não lhe daria uma.

-Eu acho que você merece saber a verdade – o telepata disse. – Eu vou parar de fazer jogos com você. Agora ouça atentamente, Erik, porque o que estou prestes a dizer é a mais pura verdade.

Ele parou por um momento, como se para se certificar que Erik estava realmente escutando.

Então, Reach começou a falar.

\- Este é o meu rosto real – disse ele, apontando para si mesmo. – E corpo. Eu não estou fazendo uma ilusão para você, Erik. Eu costumava ser um homem que chamavam Charles Xavier. Eu fui capturado pela Chimera no início deste ano, e meus poderes foram colocados a seu serviço, para fins que eu não compreendia naquela ocasião. Logo eles quebraram meus escudos e reorganizaram minha mente para uma mais aberta. A Chimera tinha grandes planos para mim mas, em primeiro lugar, eu precisava ver a verdade. Então, eu comecei a colecionar mutantes, matando os que estavam propensos a revelar-se perigosos ou discordar dos nossos caminhos. E a Chimera passou a capturar o resto. Nós começamos a construir esse exército que você vê nesta instalação para que pudéssemos prosseguir com nosso plano.

Erik tentou parecer neutro, como se não fosse minimamente tocado por essa história. Porém, algo dentro dele começou a sentir medo do que estava ouvindo cada vez mais.

\- Levou alguns meses – ele continuou. – Mas, então, aprendi meu novo nome – Reach. Isso foi na época em que encontramos um mutante que podia viajar no tempo – o chamávamos Clock. A mutação da viagem no tempo é um pouco rara, mas muito poderosa. Então, tivemos que usar o viajante que podíamos encontrar, e, admito, Clock precisou de alguma persuassão. Contudo, no fim, ele concordou em fazer o que a Chimera queria.

Erik lançou um olhar sacana para Reach.

\- E o que foi? – perguntou ironicamente.

\- Não é óbvio? – o telepata perguntou. – Viajar no tempo e me levar – Reach – ao passado, claro, para o dia em que você chegou e me resgatou dos laboratórios da Chimera. Porque eles precisavam de mim, Erik, porque eu era mais forte do qualquer outro telepata que chegaram a ter. Eles queriam substituir o original que tinha concordado trabalhar para eles.

Erik bufou.

-Isso não faz sentido. Se alguém tivesse realmente voltado no tempo e chegado até Charles antes de mim e da Irmandade, eu nunca teria encontrado ele lá, nos laboratórios, para começar.

\- Esse é, infelizmente, o único problema aqui – disse Reach, com um suspiro. – Veja, o poder de Clock tinha uma limitação que ele não tinha nos contado. Toda vez que ele recuava e avançava no tempo, criava uma realidade alternativa. Essa realidade durava apenas um curto espaço de tempo - apenas o tempo que levava para ir e voltar ao passado – geralmente alguns segundos. Portanto, em outras palavras, Clock criou uma curta realidade alternativa quando veio me buscar nos laboratórios. E ele me encontrou. Mas quando retornamos ao presente, você, Erik, tinha acabado de chegar aos laboratórios e resgatado Charles no mesmo período de tempo. Assim, antes do tempotornar a encerrar e Clock retornar comigo, ele me trouxe para o presente sem apagar a presença de Charles.

Erik balançou a cabeça. Levou um momento para processar os detalhes complexos. Ele olhou para Reach.

\- Então, você está me dizendo que existem dois de você? Isso é simplesmenteridículo.

Reach franziu a testa com o rosto de Charles.

\- Não, não é ridículo, Erik. É um erro infeliz. Algo como isso nunca deveria acontecer. Não deve existir duas versões de uma mesma pessoa, em qualquer linha do tempo.

Erik piscou, pensando rápido.

\- Bem, o mutante 'Clock' poderia ter recuado mais um pouco no tempo e me impedido de resgatar Charles, então – disse.

\- Obviamente que sim, ele deveria. Isso é o que estávamos prestes a fazer a seguir. Mas... infelizmente, Clock decidiu se matar antes que pudéssemos obriga-lo a fazer isso – explicou Reach.

Erik só podia encarar sombriamente o telepata na frente dele.

\- Bem, eu tiro meu chapéu para ele.

-Não, Erik. Isso não foi uma coisa boa - Reach disse apaixonadamente com a voz de Charles. -Porque agora a Chimera está presa com duas versões de mim. Uma delas foi com você, e eu fiquei com a Chimera. Queríamos corrigir o lapso da linha temporal apagando seu Charles do mundo. Infelizmente, Mystique falhou em sua tarefa. O mesmo aconteceu com os outros.

Nesse instante, Erik sentiu uma agitação feia em seu peito. Isso começava a fazer muito sentido. Todas as coisas estranhas que vinham acontecendo pareciam encontrar o seu lugar com finalidade sinistra.

Reach inclinou a cabeça.

\- Pense nisso, Erik. Você nunca se perguntou como nós sempre encontrávamos vocês tão rápido? Que não importava o quão bem vocês se escondiam, nós sempre poderíamos segui-los? Claro que podíamos. Eu conheço você muito bem, e eu me conheço. Eu poderia reconhecer nossas mentes a meio mundo de distância, ainda que você e a ligação telepática com o outro Charles os protegessem de mim e meu acesso mental. Eu não podia atacá-los de longe, infelizmente. Fizemos Emma Frost tentar fazer isso quando vocês estavam na mansão, mas Charles tinha se tornado poderoso em nossa ausência. O link telepático protegia sua mente, Erik – seu Charles o tinha protegido de tal forma que quem quisesse chegar em você, teria que passar por ele primeiramente.

Erik sentiu uma onda distante de calor em direção a Charles - parecia que o protecionismo que sentia por Charles era mútuo. Porém, rapidamente afastou esse pensamento e se concentrou na história alarmante. Erik pensava sobre isso, e quanto mais ele analisava os últimos meses, mais razoável parecia. A Chimera sempre os tinha encontrado em tempo recorde. Desde que Charles tinha recobrado suas memórias e telepatia, a Chimera estivera, constantemente, em seu encalço – após Reach ter sido capaz de reconhecer a mente reconstruída de Charles.

Mas, subitamente, Erik chegou a uma conclusão terrível.

\- Então... nos laboratórios... você torturoua _si mesmo_? Você quebrou seus próprios escudos – Erik perguntou em horror. Essa foi a razão de Charles não ter sido capaz de lembrar do telepata dos laboratórios? O motivo de ele ter acordado, gritando em seus pesadelos durante tantas noites – porque seu torturador tinha seu _próprio_ rosto?

Reach não respondeu. Ele olhou para Erik com um rosto ilegível.

Erik engoliu em desgosto. Ele começou a perceber lentamenteaonde isso estava indo.

\- Então, você não pode ter duas versões de Charles no mundo – Erik disse lentamente. – E acha que _você_ é o único que deve ficar.

Reach assentiu.

-Naturalmente. Afinal, eu sou o único que pode finalmente encontrar a paz. Eu sou o único com o poder de acabar com esta guerra entre humanos e mutantes, pôr fim aos sofrimentos da nossa espécie. Ao contrário do seu Charles. Seu Charles está danificado, Erik. Esta é a seleção natural –excluir o mais fraco. Porque, ao contrário do seu Charles, eu estou no comando de uma das organizações mais poderosas do mundo. A Chimera até me fez uma versão do soro para eu poder ter minhas pernas de volta sem perder meus poderes. Mas, o mais importante, eu finalmente vejo a verdade, Erik. O que você sempre tentou me dizer. Que os mutantes e os humanos não podem co-existir.

Erik alçou as sobrancelhas. Essa era a última coisa que ele esperava ouvir.

Reach olhou para ele com paixão em seus olhos demasiadamente azuis e doentiamentefamiliares. Ele deu um passo adiante, aproximando-se de Erik. Havia uma estranha energia em sua postura, como se ele realmente quisesse que Erik acreditasse nele.

\- Nós podemos pôr um fim nisso, Erik. Não precisamos mais lutar. Nenhum de nós. Tudo acabará em poucos horas, todo o derramamento de sangue e preconceito. A violência sem fim. Nós seremos livres.

Erik sentiu um mau pressentimento subindo por suas entranhas.

-Do que você está falando?

-A razão pela qual você está aqui! – Reach expirou. – A razão pela qual está sentado aí. Em duas horas a contar de agora, a Chimera vai realizar um grande evento para os membros da imprensa. O mundo inteiro estará nos vendo... da sua Tv e lendo sobre nós em seus jornais. A Chimera vai mostrar à humanidade por que esta organização foi construída – para trazer a paz entre mutantes e humanos. Vamos revelar a maior conquista do século: o PVM, Programa de Vacinação Mutante. O soro de Hank finalmente será anunciado como a fórmula genial que é. Você não vê, Erik? A Chimera desenvolveu o soro numa vacina que bloqueará os genes da mutação. Só assim, eles vão ser suprimidos e sumirão. Inicialmente, o efeito da vacina durará apenas cinco anos, mas os cientistas da Chimera chegarão a uma fórmula permanente em breve, é garantido. E dentro de alguns anos, eles vão começar a vacinação de recém-nascidos, Erik! Ninguém vai ter de suportar mais o gene mutante. Mutantes não existirão, a paz será alcançada finalmente!

Erik olhou para ele, os olhos arregalados em lento, dormente horror.

\- Você... você está louco – ele sussurou com voz trêmula, gosto de bile subindo pela garganta. Ele queria lutar, varrer todo o conceito da sua cabeça. Ele se sentiu mal. A completa brutalidade do plano estava começando a desbloquea-lo. – Essa não é a resposta! Isso é... isso é errado!

-Por que é errado, Erik? – Reach sibilou, com um olhar faminto em seu rosto. – Por quê? Só assim todos nós podemos ser normais.

\- Nós _somos_ normais! – Erik gritou, raiva se acumulando dentro dele. – Não há nada de _anormal_ em nós! Só porque somos diferentes, não significa que precisamos ser corrigidos. Não há nada para corrigir! Basta se ouvir, pelo amor de Deus!

Reach olhou para ele com supresa, os olhos arregalhados.

\- Não. Não. Você não pode ver, Erik? Esta é a solução _perfeita_! A forma pacífica que eu sempre quis encontrar! É por isso que o seu Charles precisa ser excluído. É por isso que _eu sou_ a melhor escolha. Porque eu tenho o poder real de acabar com isso. Eu sou a versão _perfeita_ de mim mesmo, Erik.

\- Não, você não é! – Erik guinchou tremulamente. – Você é o que a Chimera lavou cerebralmente. Eles o quebraram e o transformaram nessa... nessa versão distorcida de si mesmo, Charles! Isso é... isso é genocídio – Erik cuspiu. – Isso vai contra tudo em que você acredita. Você queria que os seres humanos nos aceitassem.

Reach aproximou-se tanto de Erik que ele assustou-se. Seus olhos – os olhos de Charles – brilhavam com tanta esperança e paixão, que a semelhança fez Erik sentir-se desnorteado.

-Mas foi você que sempre me disse que isso nunca aconteceria, Erik. Uma vez após outra. E eu, finalmente, entendi. Haverá sempre algo - as sentinelas, a Chimera, preconceito e assassinato, os pais abandonando seus filhos mutantes... os seres humanos nunca vão parar de nos oprimir. Então, por que não transformá-los? Se você não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles, como diz o ditado.

Erik respirava pesadamente, incapaz de acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Suas entranhas estavam dilaceradas em medo, desgosto e desespero, enquanto olhava para Charles - uma versão de Charles, que ele não conseguia reconhecer, não queria saber. Este era 'Reach', o brinquedo da Chimera que fora primeiro quebrado para, então, ser reconstruído da forma que a Chimera queria. Este não era o Charles que Erik conhecia há anosou quem ele trouxera de volta. Este não era o gentil e altruísta telepata por quem Erik estava disposto a despedaçar cidades inteiras – o Charles demasiado empático, que quase atirou-se de um telhado de uma mansão por não ser capaz de lidar com a culpa e a dor de ferir os outros. O Charles que tinha, de alguma forma, chegado até o coração de Erik e reinvicado um lugar permanente lá.

Erik rangeu os dentes.

Reach estudou seu rosto, claramente tentando encontrar nele sua aprovação.

\- O Plano é impecável, Erik. Vou convencer as mentes dos jornalistas que vierem e fazê-los aceitar que esta é uma boa idéia. Eles vão escrever sobre isso, e dar velocidade às decisões políticas que irão consolidá-la. Isso vai se tornar um movimento de âmbito nacional –não, global. Hank vai entrar para a história como sempre mereceu – o cientista que venceu a mutação genética. E não haverá mais violência. Você não vê, Erik? Esta é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com a gente.

Erik engoliu em seco.

\- Não, não é. _Não é._ – sussurrou.

De repente, algo escuro preencheu o rosto de Reach. Eum brilho estranho assomou em seus olhos, algo maníaco que Erik nunca tinha visto no rosto de Charles antes. Reachcaminhou para trás e abriu os braços.

\- Ainda não é bom o suficiente para você, Erik? Por quê? Por que não? Eu sou exatamente o que você sempre quis de mim. Eu sou _perfeito_. Eu sou a versão desejada de Charles Xavier. Alguém que não tem medo de fazer justiça com suas próprias mãos. Alguém que não está se reprimindo e tentando mudar o mundo com altruísmo patético e boa vontade, ou uma simples escola. Eu sou a coisa exata que você sempre tentou esculpir em mim, Erik. Eu sou a sua obra-prima, bem como a da Chimera. Estou usando meu poder para fazer diferença – para mudar as mentes das pessoas, para persuadir os seus pensamentos, para agir. E, finalmente, podemos trabalhar juntos, Erik! Podemos, finalmente, concordar em tudo e parar de lutar.

A boca de Erik pendeu aberta. Ele não podia acreditar. Mas ele emudeceu, chocado demais para falar.

-Sim. É por isso que você está aqui, Erik – disse Reah. – Para se tornar meu parceiro. Para nos tornamos a equipe que sempre deveríamos ter sido. Para terminar o que a Chimera começou, e então viver o resto de nossas vidas em paz.

Erik sentiu o desejo de destruir algo com os punhos, porque isso era muito pior e mais doente do que ele jamais poderia ter imaginado.

-Você é _louco_! Você está completamente delirante se realmente pensa que eu trabalharia para a Chimera!

\- Mas você trabalharia _comigo_ , não é? Eu _sou_ a Chimera, Erik. Eu puxo todas as cordas aqui. Eu controlo os capacetes, eu controlo os mutantes. Eu até mesmo controlo os seres humanos que estavam, originalmente, por trás desta organização – eles ainda existem, porque eu os deixo ter um papel nisto. Então, Erik, tudo o que precisamos fazer é finalizar esse evento com a imprensa e nos livrar da minha versão sombria e infeliz.

Os olhos de Erik cresceram.

-NÃO! Não! Você não vai tocá-lo! Você não vai machucar Charles!

Havia umestranho e doentiopropósitoquando Reach inclinou a cabeça junto ao ouvido de Erik. Havia algo quase sádico na forma como ele deixou escapar um hálito quente contra a orelha de Erik.

-Mas eu _sou_ Charles, Erik. Um melhor que você jamais poderia ter desejado. Eu sou sua fantasia, seu sonho tranformado em realidade. Eu sou o seu infinitocomplexo de Deus – a sua maneira de ser apreciado e adorado e temido –para alimentar o seu desejo de poder. Assim como você sempre achou que Shaw o fez mais forte, a Chimera me fez agir. Nós somos tão parecidos, Erik, você e eu... - nós queremos a mesma coisa agora, com os mesmos métodos. Ainda melhor - eu sou _você_. E eu estou brincando de Deus – assim com você sempre quis. Os seres humanos, os mutantes, eles são apenas brinquedos para mim. Eu posso alterar suas mentes com o toque do meu pensamento, eu posso esmagar a sua resistência como baratas. Eu não encontro _qualquer_ resistência. Você não vê, Erik, eu estou fazendo tudo o que você faria se você tivesse a capacidade de fazê-lo.

Verdadeira loucura tinha assomado nos olhos do telepata, e Erik quase se encolheu à visão. Essa versão de Charles era verdadeiradamente terrível, e a maneira como ele acreditava em cada palavra que saía de sua boca fazia Erik cerrar os punhos. E o fato mais terrível era que Erik percebia que esse Charles – Reach – estava _certo_. Tudo isso ele havia pedido a Charles para acreditar. Usar seus poderes, tomar atitude. Mas o que estava diante de Erik era o pesadelo mais trevoso, a escura sombra de Charles, o mais poderoso telepata do mundo transformado em um tirano, um ditador. Um megalomaníaco sedento de poder que não enfrentaria nenhuma resistência. O mundo poderia ser o seu playground, e a mente das pessoasseriam como brinquedos para ele.

O estômago de Erik afundou quando ele percebeu a verdadeira extensão desse plano, o quão terrível e perigoso era. Quão inevitável, quão destrutivo. Que todo esse tempo, Erik estava tentando lutar contra uma organização que tinha sido governada por uma versão distorcida de Charles Xavier. Que, mesmo agora, Reach queria que Erik o acompanhasse, para terem poderes ilimitados juntos. Que eles poderiam varrer a espécie mutante da face da Terra e a Chimera dominaria o resto do mundo. Lentamente, Reach apoiou suas mãos nos braços da cadeira, e aproximou seu rosto, na frente de Erik.

\- Diga-me, meu caro Erik... – disse, com os olhos brilhando. – Como é olhar, finalmente, no espelho?

Erik se esqueceu de respirar por um momento, e só podia olhar de volta, os olhos ardendo. Mas ele só sentia medo e desgosto, porque Charles não era assim. Este não era ele. Erik sentia terrível anseio por _seu_ Charles,quem ele sempre tinha respeitado apesar das suas diferenças. Quem ele sempre acusou de ser suave e ignorante, de ser covarde e não usar seus poderes.

Em um momento horrível de epifania, Erik então percebeu que ele nunca quis isso.

Agora que ele tinha a verdade, literalmente, olhando-o nos olhos.

Ele estivera tão _errado_.

Ele nunca iria querer que Charles mudasse, que fosse _isso._ Erik preferia disputar até os confins da Terra com seu Charles do que viver com essa versão dele, de um Reach louco e frio que foi manipulado para pensar que essa era a solução pacífica para a panacéia que sempre quis encontrar. Em poucos segundos fugazes, Erik percebeu que seu Charles era perfeito do jeito que estava – com suas falhas e orgulho subjacente, um pacifistacom ideologias apaixonadas - e Erik jamais poderia estar tão certo disso do que nesse momento. Erik não preocupava com esssa versão sombria fetichizada de Charles – distorcida e torta, com toda a esperança e vida sugadas de si.

Reach era apenas uma concha de Charles Xavier.

Uma ferramenta.

Uma _arma_ do maior projeto de destruição.

Ele era as mesmas coisas pelas quais Charles sempre acusava Erik de procura-lo–usando e abusando de seu poder – e armá-lo.

Erik sentiu seu coração afundar de vergonha quando percebeu que tinha passado muito tempo desejando que Charles fosse assim ainda que em menor grau.

Ele nunca deveria ter desejado que Charles mudasse.

Talvez fosse o velho nele, mas Erik chegou a um consenso de que esses poucos meses que passara com Charles o haviam transformado para sempre. Erik vira as memórias de Charles, finalmente entendera como seus poderes funcionavam, tinha reparado a maioria das coisas esfaceladas entre eles. Erik já não se sentia ardendo em culpa, raiva e amargura em relação a Charles – essas emoções assombrosas tinham desaparecido. Em vez disso, elas foram substituídas por outra coisa, algo muito mais forte. Algo bom.

Erik tinha mudado, ele fora parcialmente curado... e irreversivelmente entrelaçado a Charles. Charles tinha um poder sobre ele como ninguém mais. Para Erik, o resto do mundo parecia tão cinza quanto indiferente. Escuro e pouco convidativo. O campo de batalha que Magneto percorria. Mas Erik se deitara ao lado de Charles e ouvira a chuva cair durante noites incontáveis – onde ele havia encontrado sua paz, o pequeno lugar em que não se sentia solitário, enfurecido, amargo – ou desencaixado.

Ele se sentiu completo.

E Erik sentiu uma onda de protecionismo em relação ao seu Charles – mais esmagadora que nunca. Ele não deixaria essas pessoas levá-lo. Erik se recusava a aceitar a simples idéia de ter Charles substituído por Reach.

Erik odiava admitir, mas toda essa situaçãose parecia com olhar-se num espelho pela primeira vez na vida. Vendo seu reflexo com nauseante clareza.

E ele não gostou do que viu.

-Chimera é uma palavra grega, você sabe – Reach disse. – Ela significa uma criatura mitológica criada a partir de várias partes de animais... um leão unido ao corpo de um dragão e à cabeça de um bode, tendo por cauda o corpo de uma cobra. Um monstro dos mais elegantes – disse, enquanto se inclinava um pouco para trás.

\- Se parece com o que fizeram a você aqui – Erik conseguiu balbuciar, com voz rouca.

Uma risada oca escapou da boca de Reach, provocando arrepios em Erik. Parecia tão diferente de Charles...

\- É você que diz, Erik.

Erik olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos de Reach. Ele sentiu pena do telepata. Erik sabia que se ele não tivese resgatado Charles dos laboratórios, esta seria a única coisa que restaria dele. Esta seria a única versão dele que existiria. Erik jurou a si mesmo que não iriamlhe tirar Charles, o real Charles. Ele não permitiria.

Reach cruzou os braços, recuando um pouco.

\- Por que está tão relutante em unir-se a mim, Erik? Esta deve ser a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com você.

Erik bufou, amargo, seus olhos de repente queimando.

-Percebo ter sido um erro ter lhe dado essa impressão. Ou me deixar pensar dessa forma.

Reach quase parecia magoado por ouvir isso.

\- Você está realmente fazendo isso, Erik? Virando as costas para mim?

Ele hesitou, estudando Erik.

\- Certamente, você não pode estar pensando em voltar para a minha outra versão. Após anos e anos desprezando-a – disse ele, balançando a cabeça. Então, algo violento cintilou nos olhos de Reach, e ele ergueu a voz. –Aquele Charles aleijado, impotente... e patético. Nós só o mantivemos vivo todo esse tempo para que eu pudesse falar com você e fazê-lo entender por que precisamos fazer isso. Porque ele precisa sumir. Porque precisamos corrigir a linha temporal.

Erik só via em vermelho e atacou, tentando libertar-se da cadeira, fazendo Reach assustrar-se e dar alguns passos para trás. Erik puxou seus pulsos com tanta força que doía, e lançou a Reach um olhar assassino.

\- Não se _atreva_ a machucá-lo – ele sussurrou. – Eu nunca vou trabalhar com você! Está me ouvindo? Eu jamais vou aceitar extirpar a espécie mutante como se fossemos uma doença. E, certamente, nunva vou querer estar ao seu lado! – Erik gritou, a fúria elevando-se nele tão rápido que o fez tremer febrilmente.

Reach encarou-o com os olhos arregalados, se parecendo enganosamente com Charles por um momento. Então, raiva fria assomouem seu rosto, e Erik quase convenceu-se de que todas as semelhanças estavam perdidas para sempre.

\- Eu temia que dissesse isso – Reach declarou, suspirando. – Acho que você não me deixa outra escolha, então.

Erik sentiu a cor de seu rosto ser drenada e seu coração saltou no peito. Ele olhou para Reach com visível temor.

-O que? O que você quer dizer com isso?

Reach deu-lhe um olhar intenso. O curto silêncio na sala parecia sufocante, e Erik sentia dificuldade de respirar.

-Vou alterar sua mente, é claro – Reach disse, como se fosse óbvio. Ele se inclinou para a frente e diminiu a pequena distância entre eles. Erik recostou-se, enojado, sem, no entanto, poder afastar-se mais quando Reach tocou sua testa com os dedos, quase provocando-o. Ele sorriu e ladeou a cabeça. O toque deu arrepios em Erik.

\- Só um pouco de persuasão, velho amigo. Você nem vai sentir. Você sequer lembrará de uma outra versão minha, que nunca existiu.

-NÃO! Não! Não faça isso! – Erik gritou, puxando a cabeça e tentando afastar-se o mais longe possível de Reach, uma onde de náuseas inundando-o com o mero pensamento. Sua raiva transformava-se em medo impotente. – Você nunca o faria! Você sempre deixou as pessoas fazerem suas escolhas e me disse que... que nunca alteraria nada na minha mente – Erik gaguejou freneticamente, com a voz embargada. – Essa é a sua regra primordial.

Ele olhou para Reach, os olhos bem abertos, quase com medo de respirar. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada pior do que ter sua mente apagada e manipulada como todos os outros. Perder tudo o que ele tinha construído com Charles durante os poucos meses vividos juntos. Erik sequer tentava ocultar seu franco horror. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, implorando.

\- Não faça – ele respirou entrecortadamente.

Reach parecia intocado pelos apelos de Erik, apenas fitou-o com o rosto ilegível.

Erik sentiu os olhos lacrimejando, quando lágrimas de desespero forçaram-se a sair. Erik nunca estivera tão assustado em toda a sua vida. Ele estava tremendo dos pés à cabeça, a pele dos pulsos parcialmente rasgada pelas algemas.

\- Você quer que eu implore? – Erik sussurrou. Ele o faria. Ele imploraria, se necessário. Ele sempre achou que nunca pediria nada em sua vida, mas estava pronto para se ajoelhar se preciso.

\- Oh, Erik – Reach disse e pousou a mão no rosto de Erik, acariciando-o levemente. – Temo que não vai acontecer.

\- Por favor... – Erik ofegou, uma lágrima escapando de seu olho esquerdo. – Por favor, não.

Reach ficou em silêncio por um tempo, como se estivesse considerando o pedido de Erik. Mas, no fundo, Erik sabia que esse não era o caso, que ele estava se agarrando a uma falsa esperança.

\- Temo que irei, Erik – disse.

Erik tremia - isso estava realmente acontecendo. Não era um pesadelo.

Reach deixou cair sua mão, e Erik prendeu a respiração, todo o seu corpo gritando em agonia mal contida.

\- Mas, infelizmente, não posso fazê-lo ainda – Reach disse, por fim.

Erik sentiu como se fosse desmaiar de alívio, não importa quão débil. Porém, de alguma forma, ele teve a sensação de que tudo o que estava prestes a acontecer seria ainda pior. Reach ladeou a cabeça.

\- Eu não posso acessar sua mente e alterá-la enquanto você estiver conectado telepaticamente. O outro Charles está protegendo-o muito bem com o link. Então, eu vou precisar quebrá-lo antes de poder fazer você esquecer.

Pânico deflagrou-se dentro Erik novamente.

Reach deu de ombros.

\- A maneira mais civilizada teria sido você esquecer o outro Charles antes de nos livrarmos dele. Mas parece que temos um problema por causa do link. Então, sinto muito, Erik, realmente sinto... mas precisamos quebrar a ligação matando-o, mesmo você sendo capaz de senti-lo morrer. Infelizmente, esse é o lado negativo disso, temo dizer. Mas depois disso, eu farei tudo ficar melhor. Em breve, você nem vai lembrar da existência dele. Ou que o link existia. Então, seremos somente eu e você.

Erik ficou sem fôlego, sem palavras. Ele mal notou os dois soldados entrando na sala e Reach dando-lhes uma ordem telepática e um aceno rápido.

\- Eles trarão a minha sombra – o outro Charles – para cá, agora. Eu não o teria feito presenciar isso, Erik, mas preciso garantir que a ligação estará devidamente quebrada. O lado bom, porém, é que você poderá derpedir-se dele – o que é desnecessário, pois logo você terá a mim. Porque em duas horas, você vai se sentir muito melhor e estará subindo naquela tribuna comigo – onde poderemos começar a fazer história juntos.

Erik sentia como se toda a sua vida estivesse colapsando bem diante de seus olhos, todas as suas batalhas indo pelo ralo, e a única coisa que podia fazer era olhar. E respirar irregularmente, sentindo como se o coração ou os pulmões pudessem infartar a qualquer segundo.

Ele sabia que depois de alguns minutos, os soldados descerebrados arrastariam Charles até ali e eles... eles o forçariam a ver como o assassinavam. E Erik teria de sentir Charles morrer, sentir que sua ligação estaria, para sempre, dividida em duas. Como Erik ficaria tão terrivelmente só e abandonado. Incompleto. Tal como no episódio da mansão, mas dessa vez não haveria ilusão. Charles partiria permanentemente, para onde Erik não poderia seguir ou de onde arrasta-lo de volta.

Apenas uns minutos mais e Charles _estaria morto_.

E Erik não podia fazer nada para impedi-lo. Ele só podia sentar ali e esperar para se tornar o fantoche pessoal de Reach.

Os ouvidos de Erik zumbiam e ele estava respirando muito rapidamente agora, pânico real apossando-se dele.

Reach deu um sorriso educado.

\- Não se preocupe, velho amigo. Logo você vai se sentir muito melhor. Em breve teremos todo o mundo aos nossos pés.

Erik sufocou, mal contendo a náusea, tremendo tanto que era como se seu corpo já estivesse cedendo.

Reach deu-lhe um aceno solene, assumindo um olhar reconfortante e quase gentil no rosto.

\- Em breve você vai esquecer.

Erik olhou para ele em horror desesperado.

\- Em breve, haverá apenas você e eu.

* * *

 **Nota final do autor:**

'Gott sei Dank' - 'Graças a Deus' em alemão.

* * *

 **Nota da Tradutora:**

Demorou mas chegou. Agora só mais 4 capítulos e minha 'missão' estará encerrada, he!

Caso encontrem erros, peço desculpas: me falta tempo para revisar o que traduzo. Mas acho que deu para o gasto, né?

Que aproveitem a leitura, see ya!


	27. Capítulo 27

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

* * *

 **Considerações iniciais do autor** (tal como na versão original) **:**

 _Clock e Leap são minhas duas criações (por isso não estão lá nos quadrinhos ou filmes, etc.)_ ** _  
_**

 _A Chimera é uma verdadeira criatura mitológica, assim como Reach disse no último capítulo. Pesquise se estiver interessado._

 _Um adendo mais pessoal: Eu nunca me senti tão confiante sobre a minha escrita. Eu sempre adorei escrever, realmente o faço, mas nunca me considerei nada além de medíocre. Quando tive a idéia desta história eu meio que dei de ombros e pensei que não há nada de errado em escrever assim. Foi literalmente o capricho de um pensamento que me fez começar a escrever, e foram seus comentários que me mantiveram no rumo. Quando se trata da minha escrita, vocês me deram um impulso tal de confiança que eu achei que todos deveriam saber disso. E eu não posso agradecê-los o suficiente._

 _Bem. Esta história está chegando ao fim, então deixe-me dar-lhes o capítulo mais marcante e importante (embora não o último) da história: o capítulo 27. Eu apreciaria mais que nunca se me deixassem um comentário. Obrigado!_

 _Espero não decepcionar._

* * *

 **AVISOS:** temas muito sangrentos e violentos.  
Vide mais notas no final do capítulo.

* * *

O cérebro caótico de Erik tentou encontrar qualquer solução que pudesse impedir que toda sua vida convergisse em uma completa destruição.

Ele tremia de pânico, sentindo o peso de cada segundo como um relógio do dia do juízo final –com o tempo passando, passando, chegando ao fim lenta, mas seguramente.

 _Tick tock._  
 _Tick tock._

O tempo nunca pareceu tão impiedoso, enquanto Erik permanecia sentado ali, no meio de uma sala completamente branca da Chimera, respirando fraca e pesadamente, olhando para o líder da horrível organização que usava o rosto de Charles. Erik jamais teria imaginado que um dia olharia para Charles e o odiaria do fundo de sua alma. E ser absolutamente, completamente aterrorizado por ele. Porque Reach era mais repugnante que Shaw – Shaw tinha sido naturalmente insano e cruel, mas Reach... Reach foi costurado a partir dos restos de Charles Xavier.

Erik mal podia respirar enquanto olhava para ele - incapaz de reconhecer o telepata esperançoso e gentil que ele fora uma vez. O telepata que mergulhou na água depois de Erik e o impediu de se matar apenas para derrubar Shaw; o Charled que tinha ensinado Erik para desbloquear o seu verdadeiro potencial, que tinha mostrado Erik que ainda havia de bom nele, apesar de quão profundamente Shaw lhe tinha corrompido.

Reach era implacável e brutal de uma forma muito retorcida e angustiante - ele ainda tinha traços do modo de pensar de Charles. Mas seus métodos se tornaram indiferentes, disfarçados com o conceito de "bem maior" e paz. Erik odiava essa sombra, essa pintura horrível de Charles, que estava diante dele. Erik se perguntou como ele pode, alguma vez, ter desejado que Charles fosse assim. Ele não poderia negar o quão arrogante e ignorante fora, durante todos esses anos, ao ter desejado isso.

Toda a vida de Erik estava sendo dilacerada, quebrada como vidro frágil. Tudo o que ele tinha feito com a Irmandade, todas as coisas que tinham alcançado – tudo seria em vão.

Se Reach realizasse seu desejo, o mundo estaria de joelhos diante ele. Sem que as pessoas ao menos soubessem, sem terem uma pista sequer. Todos na Terra torna-se-iam algo semelhante a soldados após lavagem cerebral, tal como os soldados da Chimera, de uma forma venenosamente alheia.

E o que mais atemorizava Erik era o fato de Reach estar na iminência de ganhar e entrar em sua mente, reivindicando-o para si para sempre.

Erik seria uma marionete, e Reach estaria puxando as cordas.

Era o seu pior pesadelo - ele estaria do lado de Reach, forçado a sorrir e acenar com a cabeça, dobrando metal como um servo de um rei. Como a mão direita de um deus. Forçado o tempo todo a pensar que era isso o que queria. Como se sua perspectiva nunca houvesse mudado. Como se o _seu_ Charles, seu maravilhoso e falho e amável Charles, que em breve seria arrastado para lá violentamente – nunca houvesse existido. Erik não se lembraria dele, ou dos últimos meses em que viveram os momentos mais íntimos e preciosos que já tiveram juntos, em todo o tempo que se conheciam. Ou o quão próximos se tornaram... confortável e irrestritamente. Como Erik tinha começado a compreender Charles, lenta porém profundamente, cada vez mais.

Tudo isso seria apagado - como se as emoções de Erik não tivesse passado do ódio e raiva ao afeto e proteção. Como se Erik não tivesse perdido a luta contra si mesmo, como se não tivesse, finalmente, admitido que Charles era a exceção a tudo em sua vida, a pessoa mais importante que já conhecera. Erik perderia tudo, essas memórias. A forte ardência vertiginosa que ele tinha em seu peito toda vez que estava com Charles, um incêndio que consumia de uma forma que toda a sua raiva jamais poderia...

Tudo acabaria em breve.

 _Tick tock._

Erik sentiu-se engasgar novamente com a mera idéia.

Ele estava pronto para lutar até o último momento. Ele estava pronto para fazer qualquer coisa, apenas para perceber que não havia _nada_ que pudesse fazer. Seus poderes ainda estavam bloqueadas pelo soro, e ele estava acorrentado a uma cadeira, sem esperança de sair livremente. E Charles – _seu_ Charles – poderia ser capaz de ficar de pé e andar, mas não havia modo algum de sua telepatia ter retornado totalmente – ainda que sua tolerância ao soro tivesse aumentado. O fato mais preocupante era que Erik não conseguia enganar o inimigo de pé na sua frente – ele não poderia enganar Reach quando se tratava de Charles.

Eles era, apesar de tudo, basicamente, a mesma pessoa.

Tão errado quanto soava.

Erik se perguntou se poderia argumentar com Reach, tentar levá-lo a enxergar a razão, mas algo dentro de si entendia que Reach fora longe demais. Não era o Charles que ele conhecia, não realmente. A Chimera o tinha construído a partir de pedaços esfacelados e de partes esquecidas – assim como a criatura mitológica cujo nome a organização adotou. Todas as partes mais escuras e bestiais de Charles haviam sido recolhidas e colocadas, como uma boneca grotesca. Como um Charles sem alma. Uma concha vazia.

Erik sentiu-se tão enojado com Reach como nunca em sua vida havia. Shaw não era nada comparado a isso.

Era quase como uma tortura propriamente dita.

Charles sempre fora o ponto mais brilhante da vida de Erik, a luz constante em algum lugar na sua mente, apesar dos anos que tinham se afastado um do outro.

Os pensamentos de Erik estavam girando e saltando para frente e para trás desordenadamente. Erik tentou liberar os pulsos, mordendo o lábio com tanta força que o fez sangrar. A pele de seus pulsos já estava parcialmente lacerada e dolorida, mas Erik não se importava. Ele se esforçou para puxar e torcer, até que estremeceu de dor. Ele quebraria seus dedos novamente de boa vontade, se isso significasse poder usar as mãos.

\- Vamos lá, Erik – Reach comentou, parecendo entediado. Ele olhou para Erik e suas fragéis tentativas de libertar-se. – Isso é um pouco infantil, não?

O rosto de Erik endureceu quando encarou-o. Sem se preocupar em responder, Erik sequer tentou ocultar o fato de que estava tentando fugir. Ele continuou puxando, querendo gritar devido a dor causada, mas recusando-se a dar essa satisfação a Reach.

Reach aproximou-se novamente para sentar-se em sua mesa, olhando Erik tristemente.

\- Não se machuque. Eu sei que você é teimoso, mas tentar resistir é inútil. Além do mais, não faz sentido ê está recebendo tudo o que sempre quis: poder infinito, o fim da guerra mutante – e eu. E não precisa fazer nada além de esperar só mais um pouco.

Erik não podia deixar de soltar um gemido desesperado, os olhos começando a queimar com desamparo, lágrimas não derramadas.

Isso era _doentio._

Isso era totalmente, completamente doentio.

Erik parou por um momento, olhando para Reach e respiradamente pesadamente.

Erik tentou ouvir o link no fundo da sua mente, agora sem importar-se se Reach notava ou não. Erik só conseguiu detectar o zumbido fraco e familiar do link e desta vez a vaga presença, porém cálida e segura, de Charles que fez Erik querer urrar de medo de perdê-lo. A Chimera tinha quebrado o elo entre eles uma vez – e uma vez já tinha sido suficiente. A dor telepática fora maior que o corpo de Erik pôde resistir. Ter arrancado Charles dele deixara sua mente sangrando e gritando, ao perder o seu homólogo insanamente.

Erik se perguntou, em ligeiro pânico, se caso o link realmente fosse quebrado e matassem Charles... ele ainda poderia sentir os ecos do link em sua cabeça – mesmo depois de Reach faze-lo esquecer da existência do verdadeiro Charles? Reach não seria capaz de preencher as lacunas e vínculos rompidos, Erik tinha certeza disso. Ninguém mais poderia se ajustar lá tão cristalina e perfeitamente quanto Charles. Suas mentes haviam se fundido afinal, e de forma ainda mais completa e profunda durante a noite, bombeando em suas veias. Eles tinham sido um por um momento, todos os traços de sua individualidade se desfocando e se misturando uns com os outros. Indubitavelmente, Erik poderia sentir esse buraco negro dentro da sua cabeça, mesmo depois de anos, se Reach consumasse seu plano?

Erik tinha certeza que ficaria louco – ao perder Charles mais uma vez. Realmente. Não importa quão bem eles o fizessem esquecer.

Ele se tornaria tão insano quanto Reach.

Sua mente tentaria a todo instante encontrar algo que simplesmente não estava mais lá – a presença de Charles, a presença do _seu_ Charles.

Erik engoliu em seco quando imaginou ser deixado sozinho em sua mente, detestando a idéia. Ele podia se lembrar muito vivamente de Charles levar um tiro na mansão, a forma como sua ligação tinha pendido, fria e morta, entre suas mentes desconectadas.

A lembrança fez o pânico dentro dele crescer, deixando Erik sem qualquer ilusão de como isso terminaria.

Ele tentou se obrigar a falar, convencer Reach de que este não era o caminho certo a seguir. Erik estaria disposto a apostar todas as suas cartas, barganhar por mais tempo, pechinchar qualquer coisa que pudesse reverter alguma coisa, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer para frear o inevitável. Era quase como o breve momento de assistir um vaso cair de uma mesa - sabendo que se quebraria em milhões de pedaços, mas ainda assim vê-lo inteiro por alguns preciosos segundos.

Era aí onde Erik estava.

Incapaz de fazer diferença. Incapaz de impedir sua vida de transformar-se em um inferno.

Qualquer coisa que Erik poderia ter dito perdeu-se quando ele ouviu sons advindos do corredor. Erik virou-se a fim de olhar para onde o som provinha, com os olhos arregalados, a respiração presa em sua garganta.

\- Ah, aqui está. Finalmente – Reach disse com um sorriso vazio, sentindo claramente quem estava chegando.

Erik ficou tenso quando a porta abriu. A mulher ruiva que ele vira antes entrou, e atrás dela dois soldados arrastando Charles – _seu_ Charles – para dentro. Erik sentiu um nó começando a se formar em sua garganta enquanto seus olhos pousaram sobre ele. O cabelo de Charles estava tão sujo quanto antes. O hematoma em sua bochecha parecia mais medonho na brilhante iluminação branca. Ele estava suspenso entre os soldados, parecendo frágil e pequeno, mas seus olhos eram afiados quando os soldados arrastaram-no ainda mais.

No início, Charles não percebeu Reach – pelo contrário, seus olhos instantaneamente pousaram em Erik. Erik sentiu o mundo inteiro parar por um momento, quando seus olhos se encontraram no espaço vazio – havia tantas perguntas não formuladas, mas todas elas desapareceram quando Charles viu os poucos filetes de lágrimas e o horror estampado na face de Erik, o quão absolutamente destruído ele parecia.

Charles respirou fundo, e seu rosto tornou-se estranhamente determinado quando viu o que tinham feito com Erik, e era como se ele não fosse se render sem lutar. Porém, sua fachada aparentemente confiante desintegrou-se no segundo em que respirou fundo e virou-se para olhar para o centro da sala – e, então, viu o líder da Chimera pera primeira vez.

Por alguns segundos, Erik podia ver o choque se espalhando na face de Charles quando ele viu a si mesmo em pé, há poucos metros de distância. Charles deu um suspiro trêmulo e soou extremamente alto no quarto silencioso.

\- Olá, Charles – Reach saudou.

Charles só podia encarar, abrindo a boca e depois voltando a fecha-la. Ele olhou para Reach da cabeça aos pés, claramente sem entender como aquilo era possível.

Reach virou-se para os soldados.

\- Soltem-no – disse sem emoção. Eles imediatamente obedeceram e Charles soltou um grito quando afundou no chão.

Reach suspirou e deu um passo a frente.

\- Eu sei que você pode se levantar. Não adianta mentir para mim – para si mesmo, afinal de contas.

Charles não olhou para cima - ele apenas encarou o piso branco por um momento, respirando pesadamente, como se estivesse duvidando de sua sanidade. Então, ele virou lentamente a cabeça para cima, encontrando o olhar de Reach. Tudo o que Erik podia fazer era contemplar a cena diante de si com desamparada raiva. Era perturbador ver duas versões de Charles, quase idênticas, uma diante da outra, encarando-se. As últimas dúvidas que Erik ainda poderia ter acerca das duas versões esvaíram-se permanentemente.

Isso era muito real, muito aterrorizante para ignorar.

Charles ainda era incapaz de falar, claramente tentando encontar sentido na pessoa diante de si. Erik poderia sentir o choque mesmo sem o link.

Reach esperou por um momento, então suspirou em frustração.

\- Eu disse levante-se. Eu sei que você pode fazê-lo – disse.

Charles parecia não ter nenhuma intenção de obedecer, mas então ele lançou a Erik um olhar apressado. Erik mordeu o lábio, mas assentiu. Não havia nenhuma utilidade em enganar Reach.

Então, vagarosamente, Charles apoiou-se no chão e, tremulamente, levantou-se. Levou um instante para erguer-se, e ele mal permanecia de pé. Ele vacilou e parecia que podia falhar a qualquer momento, e Reach apenas deu um comando sem voz a um dos soldados. O soldado usando capacete adiantou-se e apoiou Charles, apenas o suficiente para mantê-lo de pé. Apesar de sua clara aversão sobre isso, Charles inclinou-se pesadamente contra o soldado, já parecendo cansado pelo esforço de ter se levantado.

Em seguida, a confusão em seu rosto se acentuou. Charles olhou para Reach por alguns demorados segundos até que uma sombria compreensão assomou suas feições. Ele lentamente percebeu que Reach acabara de dar ordens aos soldados.

\- Quem é você? - Charles sussurrou.

Reach parou na frente dele.

\- Você – ele respondeu com calma.

Charles balançou a cabeça, como se desejando que a imagem na frente dele desaparecesse.

\- Não... Isso não é... – ele começou a protestar, mas Reach o interrompeu.

\- Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Eu acho que vou lhe enviar minha memória de minha pequena conversa com Erik antes, como dois telepatas adequadamente fariam – disse Reach. Então ele pareceu concentrar-se. Houve alguns segundos de silêncio e Erik adivinhou que Reach estava compartilhando sua memória com Charles, jogando-a para a mente dele e repetindo-a.

O rosto de Charles de repente contorceu-se em espanto e horror.

\- Não – Charles suspirou, desviando o olhar de Reach, como se não pudesse olhar para ele, como que desejando que isso não estivesse realmente acontecendo. Charles agora estava respirando com dificuldade, olhando para o chão sem ver, como se sentindo náuseas.

Reach cruzou os braços.

\- Pergunte a Erik se você não acredita em mim - Ele virou-se para olhar para Erik com um sorriso enganosamente caloroso em seu rosto. – Erik, não é verdade que eu sou Reach e o líder desta organização? - A maneira como ele disse fez Erik pensar em alguns jogos infantis retorcidos.

Mas Erik só podia dar um aceno derrotado, quando os olhos temerosos de Charles encontraram os seus. Erik sentiu uma pontada de empatia por Charles. Para ele, isso deve ter sido ainda mais doloroso do que foi para Erik – perceber que apesar de tudo que Charles tinha se forçado a fazer e o quão decidido ele estava a lutar para derrubar a Chimera, tudo fora em vão. Que ele era a Chimera, de um jeito muito perturbador.

Os olhos de Erik queimavam e ele teve que cerrar os dentes com tanta força que doía. O cheiro interminável de água sanitária penetrava em suas narinas.

Charles olhou para Erik, o rosto torcido em agonia.

 _É verdade, Erik?,_ ele enviou vagamente através do link.

Erik balançou a cabeça novamente, incapaz de enviar qualquer coisa verbalizada em direção a Charles. Ele apenas olhou tristemente.

Derrota assumiu o rosto de Charles, e seus olhos de repente marejaram quando ele se virou para Reach. Ele piscou para conter as lágrimas enquanto procurava as palavras.

\- Isto não é... isto não é o que somos. Quem eu sou – disse Charles, olhando para Reach com pena misturada a medo. - Por favor, você tem que enxergar isso. Você sabe que estou certo. Você sabe que eles o mudaram – disse, com voz trêmula. – Eles fizeram coisas horríveis com você.

O rosto de Reach sequer se contorceu.

\- Você está errado, Charles. Eles só afastaram meus defeitos.

Charles soltou um 'hunf' ansioso e desesperado.

\- Você não quer dizer a nossa _humanidade_? Nosso senso de certo e errado? – ele sussurrou apaixonadamente. Houve um pequeno silêncio enquanto Charles procurava as palavras, olhando Reach. Seu rosto se suavizou um pouco. – Você ainda pode voltar atrás. Você ainda tem uma escolha - Charles disse, quase gentilmente.

Isso foi como uma brisa nos laços de afeto e desejo agridoces de Erik – isso era algo que Charles diria. Que, mesmo quando se tratava de si, Charles se recusava a desistir de ter esperança. Que ele ainda tentaria salvar qualquer coisa, com bondade e compreensão.

Mas Reach permanecia como que intocável e distante.

\- Nós nunca tivemos uma escolha, Charles. Olhe para a nossa vida. Não há nenhum sentido em lutar, tentando mudar o mundo pouco a pouco. Veja o que a humanidade fez conosco. Olhe quanta dor e desgosto nos causaram. Conte o número de pessoas que você teve que enterrar ou ver partir.

O rosto de Charles contraiu-se em tristeza e Erik sentiu desejo de socar Reach. Charles ainda se esforçou para responder, para convencer Reach do contrário.

\- Eles tiraram Hank de nós – Charles sussurrou. – Não significa nada para você?

Agora havia uma contração no rosto de Reach, uma pausa em sua fachada sem emoção.

\- Claro que sim. Eu honro Hank como o trabalho que estou fazendo com a Chimera. Você não vê, Charles? Hank é, em parte, a razão pela qual eu estou fazendo isso. Ele merece ser celebrado como o gênio que foi, ter seu trabalho usado para o bem.

Charles olhou para ele, surpreso.

\- Para... Para o _bem_? – ele gaguejou. Em seguida, franziu a testa, a mandíbula apertada, mal sendo podendo ocultar seu desgosto. – Você disse a Erik que pretende usar o soro como vacina.

Reach assentiu.

\- Verdade. É brilhante. Mas você está muito quebrado e fraco para ver o porquê. E eu não vou tentar mudar sua mente. Você é apenas um erro infeliz no progresso de aperfeiçoamento que a Chimera fez para mim. Um erro cronológico infeliz que precisa ser corrigido. – O coração de Erik pulou de medo, sentindo como a atmosfera na sala estava começando a mudar.

Reach deu um passo para trás.

\- Então, acho que devemos parar com as brincadeiras e fazer isso de uma vez – disse em um tom inquietantemente neutro.

Os olhos de Erik se arregalaram e ele sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não! – ele conseguiu dizer, sem fôlego, mesmo que soubesse que, provavelmente, nada mudaria. Este equilíbrio instável estava chegando ao fim.

O ar na sala demasiada branca, de repente parecia mais pesado.

Promessa de violência rastejava na sala, e as mãos de Erik começaram a tremer incontrolavelmente.

Charles olhou para Reach com um olhar esmagado em seu rosto, irradiando miséria e sofrimento - e até mesmo pena. Essa infinita capacidade de Charles de sentir empatia, mesmo pelos piores monstros, foi exatamente o que fortaleceu o medo e o carinho de Erik. Ele também destacou o fato de que seu coração estava prestes a quebrar. Já doía, pronto a estalar. Erik estava ofegante, bebendo da visão de Charles, assustadoramente consciente de que tudo acabaria em breve.

Que este era _o fim_.

Pânico crescente inflamou-se nele e Erik gritou e tentou libertar-se mais uma vez. Ele estaria pronto para fazer qualquer coisa, _qualquer coisa_ para impedir que isso acontecesse.

A mulher de cabelos vermelhos com quem Erik tinha falado antes, aproximou-se mais dele, dando-lhe um sorriso cruel de zombaria. Ela olhou para Charles, então para Erik.

\- Isso é amor, indivíduo 287? – brincou ela, com uma voz que pingava mel.

Erik virou-se para encará-la, brilho assassino nos olhos.

\- Amor não existe – Erik cuspiu automaticamente. Ele sequer estava pensando – a resposta vinha de algum lugar bem no fundo, a partir das coisas que ele achava serem os seus princípios de vida. A declaração saiu instintivamente, de seus sombrios anos vividos em raiva e solidão.

A mulher pareceu surpresa e riu. Ela ficou quieta por um curto tempo, e depois sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Mentiroso – ela virou-se – Mentirosos, todos vocês.

Em seguida, deu um passo para trás outra vez, e, por alguns segundos parados no tempo, Erik olhou para onde ela permanecia de pé, uma estranha epifania surgindo do fundo de sua mente. Ela, de alguma forma, atingiu um nervo nele, e Erik estava apenas começando a perceber o que era.

Mas antes de Erik ser capaz de chegar a uma conclusão, ele se virou rapidamente para Reach e Charles, os seus sentidos e mente completamente atraídos para eles novamente. No mesmo instante, os temores de Erik ampliaram-se e o último resquício de auto-controle desapareceu. Ele ainda não tinha notado que seus pulsos haviam, finalmente, começado a sangrar de suas tentativas desesperadas para libertar-se. A visão de Erik parecia desfocar perifericamente, seus olhos só viam Charles. Como se ele fosse a única coisa do mundo.

Naquele momento, Charles era como se _fosse_ o mundo inteiro de Erik.

\- Charles – Erik resfolegou, com uma voz triste.

Reach virou-se para olhar para ele, surpreso. De repente, ele olhou para Erik com enganoso olhar de autêntico calor que fez Erik sentir-se enjoado.

\- Guarde seu sentimentalismo para mais tarde, Erik. Você terá todo o tempo do mundo comigo, afinal de contas.

As palavras do telepata fizeram Erik querer vomitar. Ele não iria querer passar um segundo na companhia de Reach. Erik engoliu em seco, as lágrimas borrando sua visão.

\- Por favor, não. Por favor, não faça isso – ele uma vez mais pediu miseravelmente, mesmo sabendo, no fundo, que não faria qualquer diferença. - Eu vou... Eu vou fazer o que quiser - Erik apressadamente prometeu.

Reach deu-lhe um olhar atordoado. Ele ficou quieto por um momento, olhando para Erik como se ele tivesse acabado de vê-lo através de novos olhos.

\- Verdade... Eu jamais esperaria ouvir algo assim de você, Erik. Você, certamente, não teria feito nada parecido a isso por mim depois de Trask. – Então, seu olhar aparentemente magoado desapareceu, e ele deu a Erik um leve sorriso. – Eu mal posso esperar para ver dentro da sua mente e saber o que aconteceu entre você e minha versão sombra durante esses meses. Bem, antes de limpá-la, claro.

Depois se virou para Charles.

\- Mas, primeiro, vamos nos livrar de você.

Erik estava quase se afogando de medo, de agonia, e os seus ouvidos tiniam. Algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, e Erik não se importava se alguém o via assim. Ele não se importava com nada. Provavelmente, não teria se reconhecido nesse momento se tivessem lhe mostrado a cena em qualquer outra etapa da sua vida, mas Erik não foi capaz de segurar os resquícios da sua fachada de auto-controle e destemor. Não havia nada de estranho. Havia apenas medo, nu e cru, esfaqueando-o até as zonas mais profundas.

\- NÃO. Não! Por favor... – Erik suspirou, mas sua voz quebrou-se e o nó na garganta tornou difícil até respirar e ele, novamente, voltou a puxar os punhos com raiva, só para causar-se dor – mas as algemas apertavam. Ele estava loucamente enfurecido pelo fato de ter sido despojado de seus poderes, reduzido a um prisioneiro patético, só capaz de assistir. Erik desejou seus que próprios ossos fossem fracos, para que pudessem partir e permiti-lo libertar-se.

Reach ignorou o intento desesperado e se virou para olhar para Charles. Ele deu-lhe um aceno educado.

\- Não se preocupe, eu serei civilizado - disse a Charles.

Charles apenas balançou a cabeça, com infinita tristeza em seu rosto.

\- Nós não somos assim – ele sussurrou para si mesmo, quase inaudível.

Mas Reach não prestou atenção, apenas endireitou-se, claramente se preparando. Erik balançou a cabeça com tanta força que doía, as lágrimas deslizando livremente pelas bochechas. Seu mundo inteiro pareceu parar e desacelerar.

\- NÃO! - ele gritou.

Reach, porém, travou os olhos em Charles e disse simplesmente:

\- Pare de respirar.

Erik piscou e olhou com horror, seu cérebro só então percebendo que Reach mataria Charles com a telepatia, agora que ele não tinha a sua própria para apoiá-lo. Charles não tinha como lutar ou resistir a Reach. Todo esse tempo, Erik esperava que a Chimera usasse armas ou veneno para matar Charles – não isto. Nunca isso. Erik soltou um grito de pânico quando Charles piscou também em surpresa e abriu a boca. Mas, em seguida, seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele percebeu o que Reach fizera, e engoliu em seco. Porém, não respirou - não foi mais capaz de fazê-lo.

Charles ficou abrindo e fechando a boca, tentando desobedecer, sem conseguir.

Náuseas tomaram conta de Erik, mais forte do que nunca, quando ele percebeu que teria de testemunhar Charles sufocar até a morte. Asfixia. Lento sofrimento.

\- PARE COM ISSO! – Erik gritou, seus pulsos sangrando abertamente.

Charles estava paralisado no meio da sala, em completo silêncio enquanto fracamente tremia devido às falhas tentativas de respirar. Mas a pressão em sua mente intensificou, e Reach deu um passo para trás quando a cor do rosto de Charles começou a sumir lentamente. Erik sentiu uma onda de pânico jorrando de Charles através do seu link. Ele tentou firmar seu agarre a partir do link, para forçar Charles a ficar e não ceder, mas ele sabia que não podia desafiar as leis da física ou da anatomia.

Erik não podia respirar por Charles, não poderia ajudá-lo a quebrar o comando simples porém destrutivo de Reach.

Ele só podia assistir, lágrimas fluindo intensamente pela sua face.

Agonizantes segundos se passaram.

As pernas de Charles tremeram e ele afundou no apoio dado pelo soldado, as pálpebras tremeram um pouco, como se ele estivesse começando a perder a consciência.

O tempo se arrastava, não importa o quanto Erik tentasse pará-lo – e logo o pânico transbordou e ele apenas gritou e gritou quando começou a sentir a presença de Charles desaparecer no final da sua ligação, tornando-se mais tênue, ficando cada vez mais distante. Erik nem podia ouvir a sua própria voz a gritar ou sentir qualquer dor, tudo o que importava era _Charles_ e Erik implorou e rezou para ele ficar, para lutar, agarrando-se ao link como a uma tábua de salvação.

Os olhos marejados de Erik estavam grudados em Charles enquanto ele começava a deslizar, lentamente, para o chão.

 _Mein Gott. Mein Gott. Nein, nein, nein..._

Um uivo animalesco escapou da boca de Erik, e sua mente chorou ao sentir a luz dentro da sua cabeça começar a apagar. A presença de Charles foi desaparecendo lentamente, como uma vela que um forte vento tentasse soprar e extinguir. Erik choramingou.

\- Charles ... - ele gaguejou freneticamente, como se fosse ajudar.

A coisa mais horrível era o silêncio, de todos estarem em pé, parados, enquanto o oxigênio era negado a Charles.

Como um funeral solene em si.

Era como se saído de um pesadelo. Absurdo e surreal pesadelo.

As pernas de Charles então cederam, e o soldado abaixou-se para sentar no chão. Charles piscou quando olhou para cima, para Reach, com os olhos arregalados, claramente tentando permanecer acordado e lutar contra o comando telepático, mas sem conseguir – o soro ainda estava bloqueando muito de seus poderes. Os lábios de Charles começaram a adquirir a tonalidade azul, e Erik temia que seu próprio coração parasse a qualquer momento por bater tão forte. As pálpebras de Charles vibraram enquanto sua cabeça pendeu contra a coxa do soldado, seu rosto já muito pálido e perdendo mais cor.

 _Erik,_ veio de Charles o único pensamento coerente através do link, e Erik gritou novamente, porque ele percebeu, em terrível resolução, que esta seria a última vez que ele ouviria a voz de Charles, que sua ligação estava esticando até a ruptura, que Charles estava _morrendo_ e ele não podia fazer nada para impedi-lo. Que em breve Erik ficaria sozinho com Reach, e Charles estaria perdido para sempre.

Os vínculos em sua ligação começaram a esticar e ranger, como se mãos fortes estivessem tentando rasgar suas mentes em duas.

Erik conteve e tentou segurar a sua extremidade do link com cada pedaço de força que lhe restava.

Ele se _recusava_ a deixar Charles ir.

Charles agora era sustentado pelo soldado carente de emoção, e, apesar de seus melhores esforços, Erik sentiu o link começar a tremer e enfraquecer de forma alarmante. O pânico de Erik aprofundou-se e a única coisa que podia pensar era _Meu Deus, não... NãoNãoNãoNão. NãoCharlesNãoMeinGottMeinGott._ Os vínculos em sua ligação começaram a atingir o seu ponto de ruptura, e Erik olhou para o corpo de Charles. Erik foi incapaz de ouvir seus próprios gritos. Ele havia entrado em pânico com o pensamento de estar sozinho, de perder Charles para sempre, de sentir como se sentiu naqueles breves momentos na mansão - _sozinho, sozinho, sozinho, quebrado, sozinho_. Suas lágrimas continuavam fluindo como um rio sem fim, e Erik estava colado à visão de Charles...

... e, então, Reach parou bem em frente dele, bloqueando a visão que tinha de Charles.

Segundos pareciam abrandar.

 _Clique.  
_  
Era como um interruptor desligando.

De repente, houve um silêncio aterrador no quarto quando Erik parou de gritar.

Como em câmera lenta, ele virou o rosto marcado de lágrimas na direção de Reach, que estava de pé na sua frente. Todo o medo, pânico, ódio, fúria e desespero de Erik transbordaram num olhar, sua raiva venenosa e assassina dirigida para aquele homem horrível, implacável diante dele. Reach olhou para ele com uma gentileza torcida, como se estivesse realmente tentando fazer Erik sentir-se melhor, bloqueando sua visão e impedindo-o de testemunhar os últimos segundos de Charles na Terra.

Algo... algo no pequeno sorriso de Reach quebrou algo dentro de Erik.

E, de repente, sentiu a loucura tomar conta dele.

Verdadeira loucura.

Como se alguém tivesse dobrado um galho por tanto tempo que ele, finalmente, partiu-se em dois.

Algo escuro e animalesco introduziu-se no cérebro de Erik, enquanto olhava para Reach, sem piscar.

Raiva feroz.

Reach abriu a boca.

\- Logo acabará – disse, em um tom reconfortante, mas Erik mal ouviu - era como se ele estivesse há milhões de milhas dali. Os olhos de Erik lentamente desceram para o pescoço de Reach e ele viu seu pulso lá, fracamente saltando, para cima e para baixo. Pulso. Pulso. O coração pulsante de Reach. O mesmo som que Erik tinha procurado inúmeras vezes antes no _seu_ Charles, segurando seus pulsos com as suas próprias mãos durante incontáveis noites. _Thum, Thum._ Erik poderia localizar a artéria na garganta de Reach. Poderia detectar o movimento fraco ocasionado na pele de Reach.

Os pensamentos de Erik não eram sequer verbalizados ou coerentes. A única coisa que ele percebia era que as _batidas do coração de Charles_ em breve seriam silenciadas para sempre, e as de Reach não.

Batimento cardíaco.

Erik queria silenciar Reach para sempre, queria fazê-lo em pedaços.

Erik podia sentir que o link estava prestes a estalar. Os primeiros elos já estavam partindo. Logo, Charles teria partido para sempre.

Lentamente, ele virou-se outra vez para olhar Reach, mas agora as lágrimas tinham parado de cair e não havia nenhum som saindo de sua boca. Um estranho brilho maníaco tinha se apossado do olhar de Erik. Ele sequer sentia-se humano – sentia-se predatório, primitivo. Ele olhou para Reach por alguns segundos e, devagar, seus lábios começaram a curvar-se em um aterrorizante sorriso cruel, como se a sua mente, de súbito, soubesse o que fazer. E era tarde mais para Reach perceber o que era, mesmo com sua telepatia, porque o impulso veio das regiões mais profundas do cérebro de Erik, e o choque e horror só começaram a transparecer no rosto de Reach quando Erik atacou, jogando a cabeça para a frente e chutando sua perna o mais rápido que podia. Era uma desvairada sorte que Reach estivesse tão perto, muito perto, para que Erik conseguisse atingi-lo. Foi também, em parte, devido a sua coluna vertebral danificada que o equilíbrio de Reach oscilou, ainda que por um momento apenas. Mas foi o suficiente para Erik, que conseguiu agarrar sua camisa branca com a mão algemada.

Erik chutou o joelho de Reach tão forte com o seu próprio, que ele perdeu instantaneamente o equilíbrio e caiu ao chão, em parte sobre Erik.

Mas a besta que despertara em Erik teve sua chance e agarrou a camisa de Reach com a outra mão, e seu ombro com outra, puxando-o rapidamente para junto de si. Então, Erik aproximou seu rosto tão rápido quanto um relâmpago, colocou-se bem acima desse ponto pulsante na garganta de Reach, e afundou os dentes na carne quente.

Qualquer pessoa que tivesse visto Erik fazer algo assim teria fugido da sala. Reach soltou um grito surpreso, horrorizado quando os dentes afiados de Erik cravaram nos músculos de seu pescoço. No fundo de sua mente, Erik remotamente tinha medo de si mesmo, medo do que estava fazendo, mas o animal primitivo que fora colocado de lado, desprovido de seus poderes ou de uma arma, estava usando a única coisa que tinha à disposição – os dentes. Gosto de sangue invadiu a boca de Erik e houve um rangido doente que ecoou dentro de seu crânio. Antes que Reach tivesse uma chance de controlar a mente de Erik e impedi-lo, Erik tinha feito muito dano e pura dor fez Reach colapsar contra ele.

O sangue começou a borbulhar na boca e roupas de Erik.

Subitamente, os soldados na sala perderam sua postura rígida e desabaram no chão molemente. Apenas isso – o controle que Reach exercia sobre eles desapareceu. A mulher de cabelos vermelhos virou-se para olhar para Erik com seus olhos grandes como pires, parecendo, de repente, absolutamente aterrorizada, e fugiu do quarto tão rápido quando podia. A instalação subterrânea da Chimera pareceu suspirar em sincronia, como se uma onda de pressão estivesse passando por ela. Poder e controle esvaindo-se dela com terrível velocidade, porque agora estavam perdidos. O poder de Reach simplesmente desapareceu.

Simples assim, estava acabado.

O controle que Reach exercia sobre a Chimera tinha sumido.

Erik recuou e relaxou, e Reach caiu no chão imediatamente, jatos de sangue jorrando de seu pescoço como um riacho. Reach levou as mãos sobre a ferida a fim de cobri-la, em pânico crescente, compreendendo o que Erik tinha acabado de fazer, e Erik cuspiu sangue no chão. Sangue que não era dele, quente e fresco.

Quando os olhos de Erik pousaram em Reach pela segunda vez, foi que ele percebeu o que realmente _tinha feito_.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em horror paralisante quando viu Reach olhando para ele, seu corpo tremendo violentamente, a pele dilacerada de sua garganta dando passagem ao sangue quente, vermelho, formando rapidamente uma poça.

Erik não podia fazer nada exceto virar a cabeça e as náuseas finalmente assomaram, forçando o caminho. Erik elevou-se terrivelmente e vomitou, sobretudo saliva, mas os tremores foram mais destrutivos, e tudo foi pintado em vermelho.

Ele não quis olhar para Reach, não queria ouvir sua perturbadora respiração embargada encher a sala.

Erik foi gradualmente voltando a si, recuperando-se de sua explosão animalesca.

Ele vomitou uma vez mais, sentindo-se enojado consigo mesmo. Erik não sentia satisfação por ter ferido Reach fatalmente, porque ele ainda se parecia quase exatamente com Charles, e a visão era assaz perturbadora; Erik estava com medo do quão brutalmente tinha assassinado o líder da Chimera, morrendo lentamente no branco chão.

A única coisa que manteve sua sanidade foi o fato de ter ouvido um suave suspiro em algum lugar no quarto, sentindo a pressão do link relaxar Erik encontrou Charles meio às cegas deitado ao lado dos soldados caídos, forçando a respiração, sua presença aumentando na parte de trás da cabeça de Erik novamente.

Seus laços telepáticos extremamente esticados já estavam voltando ao normal, ficando mais estáveis.

Mas Erik comprimiu seus olhos, traumatizado, e as lágrimas mudas eclodiram livres outra vez. Ele ainda podia sentir os músculos e os nervos mastigados entre os dentes.

Ele mal ouviu quando Charles se esforçou para sentar-se, pegou as chaves de um soldado desfalecido e tropeçou na direção de Erik. Ele caiu duas vezes em seu percurso até a cadeira de Erik na qual ainda estava algemado, mas finalmente chegou. A respiração de Charles ainda soava muito profunda e ranhosa, mas Erik só se concentrou no fato de que ambos ainda estavam lá. Charles estava respirando – Erik se permitiu ter apenas esse único pensamento na cabeça.

Do contrário, ele poderia começar a desmoronar.

Erik prendeu a respiração enquanto Charles abria as algemas com mãos trêmulas. Erik teve cuidado de não olhar para Reach, ou para qualquer outra coisa.

Então, por fim, quando a última algema caiu, Erik deu um pulo da cadeira, puxando Charles para uma distância segura de Reach e da poça vermelha que crescia ao seu lado. Depois de se afastarem alguns metros, Erik sentou-se pesadamente no chão, levando Charles consigo; as pernas fracas de Charles se rendendo devido a toda movimentação e choque e desgosto de Erik.

Por alguns segundos, Erik tentou se recompor.

Foi só quando conseguiu sentir de novo, respirar de novo, que se virou para olhar para Charles adequadamente pela primeira vez, o rosto parecendo mais vulnerável e aberto como nunca.

Erik tomou a face de Charles em suas mãos, ainda chorando em silêncio, trazendo-o para perto. Erik tentou perguntar se Charles estava bem, mas se sentia doente demais para falar, então apenas olhou para Charles, examinando o rosto e a contusão em sua bochecha, com suas emoções escritas em seus olhos, certificando-se de que ele estava realmente lá, realmente vivo. Capaz de respirar novamente.

Charles apenas acenou para a pergunta não formulada, mal contendo choque e preocupação e horror misturados em seus olhos. Então, Erik puxou Charles em um abraço faminto, quase esmagando-o contra si mesmo.

Erik respirava curta e entrecortadamente enquanto segurava Charles apertado, as lágrimas ainda caindo descontroladamente, seus olhos fixos na parede a sua frente, nada vendo. Ele reteve o cheiro de Charles, dizendo a si mesmo _"você está vivo, você está vivo, você está vivo, Dank sei Gott, Dank sei Gott"._

Charles colocou os braços ao redor de Erik, também tremendo. Fora do quarto, gritos e estrondos distantes podiam ser ouvidos.

A Chimera estava desmoronando.

Seu líder tinha perdido o controle sobre os capacetes, sobre o círculo interno – e o caos se seguiu.

Erik sentiu que enjoaria de novo, porque ainda podia sentir o gosto de sangue na boca e lembrar-se, com horrível detalhamento, da carne rasgada sob os dentes, mas, ato contínuo, concentrou-se no fato de que Charles estava ali, bem ali, e ele estava quente e respirando, vivo e bem. Erik respirava pesadamente, sequer capaz de formar pensamentos ou palavras coerentes.

Ficaram assim por longos segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade – o tempo que levou até que a respiração distante de Reach foi silenciada para sempre.

Até que ele parou de se mexer.

Erik fechou os olhos.

\- E-ele se foi, Erik – Charles sussurrou, com voz aquebrantada. – A-a-acabou – disse, sua voz tremendo quase tanto quanto seu corpo.

Tinham vencido. Eles tinham derrotado a Chimera – porque sem o seu líder, seu o seu telepata, eles não eram nada. Eles não tinham controle sobre os mutantes que passaram por lavagem cerebral, eles não tinham maneiras de assegurar a vacinação ao público. Havia apenas um punhado de humanos hostis restantes.

Mas Erik não se sentia triunfante. Ele não sentia nenhuma alegria.

Ele seria assombrado por esse momento pelo resto da sua vida. Não importa o que diziam sobre Magneto, Erik não era _assim_. Esse tipo brutal de assassinato, bestial, foi demais até mesmo para ele. Isso dava calafrios até a medula. Ainda que, no fundo, Erik soubesse que faria tudo novamente se fosse absolutamente necessário, apenas para ter Charles ali, somente para sentir sua respiração.

Erik nunca quis deixá-lo partir.

Nunca, nunca, _nunca_.

Mas depois de alguns segundos, o barulho do lado de fora começou a ficar mais forte e Charles virou-se para olhar a porta.

\- Erik...e-eu a-acho que precisamos sair daqui.

Erik apertou-o com mais força contra si como numa reação de pânico. Os dedos de Charles acariciaram seu ombro.

\- Está tudo bem... – Charles sussurrou. – Está tudo bem... eu estou aqui. Nós dois estamos. Agora acabou... Ele... Ele não pode mais machucá-lo... ou a mim.

Erik deixou escapar um suspiro sem fôlego e inalou o cheiro de Charles. Por um momento, Erik deixou-se enterrar o rosto no cabelo de Charles, tentando acalmar os soluços mudos que o faziam tremer. Ele nunca tinha sentido tão destruído em toda a sua vida. Sujo de sangue e trauma. Primitivo e nu, quase esfolado vivo. Levado ao ponto de rasgar uma artéria aberta com os próprios dentes.

Lentamente, Charles começou a afastar-se, e Erik teve que se reprimir, conscientemente, de agarra-lo com uma criança assustada.

\- Vamos, Erik - Charles sussurrou, tentando soar mais calmo do que estava. Erik devorava a maneira como ele reconhecia o olhar no rosto de Charles, com autêntica mansidão em seus olhos fixos em Erik. Por um momento, eles trocaram um olhar, mesmo que fosse óbvio para ambos que precisavam sair. Então, Charles deu um fraco sorriso trêmulo. - Ajude-me a levantar.

Tendo desde logo algo a fazer, Erik sentiu que podia voltar a reagir. Ele ficou de pé, simultaneamente puxando Charles consigo. Erik evitou não olhar para Reach, imóvel ao longe. Eles começaram a andar em direção à porta, e Erik olhou para os soldados inconscientes no chão.

\- Acho que eles ficarão bem – Charles murmurou. – Eles só... só precisam de um momento para... lembrar-se. Curar-se.

Erik assentiu. Mas antes que alcançasse a maçaneta da porta, virou-se de repente e correu velozmente para a pequena pia ali perto, quase arrancando a torneira aberta, rapidamente enchendo a boca com água fresca e fria, lavando o gosto horrível em sua boca, passando pelos lábios, parecendo asqueroso a forma como a água ficou vermelha. Ele queria esfregar o gosto de seus dentes, para a limpar as imagens da sua cabeça.

Ele passou alguns segundos lá e, então, fechou a torneira apressadamente.

Erik não se demorou mais pensando, para que pudesse manter sua sanidade. Ele correu até Charles e abriu a porta.

Sem dedicar outro olhar aos soldados inconscientes ou ao líder caído da Chimera, Erik arrastou Charles para longe do quarto.

* * *

Do lado de fora reinava o completo caos.

As pessoas estavam gritando, brigando, correndo e quebrando janelas. Muitos mutantes batiam nas portas, tentando sair de suas celas. Incontáveis soldados Chimera usando o capacete estavam paralisados em seus lugares ou sentados no chão, confusão e medo em seus rostos – agora libertos do seu controle. Alguns dos humanos remanescentes leais à Chimera tentavam manter a ordem, mas havia pouquíssimos deles para fazer a diferença.

Estava tudo fora de controle.

Todos estavam agindo como animais enjaulados, e como se isso se passasse em um navio em naufrágio. Os corredores pareciam cenas de um pesadelo.

Do mesmo modo que o líder da Chimera caíra, a organização também.

Não havia mais nenhum controle ou ordem.

Mas Erik não tinha tempo ou energia para refletir sobre isso. Ele continuou arrastando Charles adiante. Felizmente, a mulher ruiva e sem nome tinha deixado a porta grande de metal aberta em sua pressa de escapar, e Erik sentiu uma ponta de gratidão por isso.

Charles teve alguns problemas para manter seus passos constantes, por isso Erik meio que o carregou a maior parte do caminho.

Erik tinha idéia de onde eles poderiam ir para sair, então ele continuou caminhando rumo às celas onde estiveram.

-Erik? – disse Charles, mas ele continuou freneticamente.

\- Erik, tem certeza de que deveríamos ir lá fora? Quero dizer, o outro eu disse que haveria um evento para a imprensa em breve. Eles, provavelmente, estão fazendo os preparativos lá fora. Deve haver muitos jornalistas, centenas de pessoas inocentes...

Mas Erik ainda estava muito abalado com o que tinha acontecido para dedicar um pensamento a isso.

\- Nós precisamos sair – ele conseguiu murmurar. – Precisamos sair agora. – esse era seu único pensamento.

Charles seguiu-o mesmo que com alguma relutância.

\- Mas... Mas haverá pânico se este caos se espalhar lá fora. Isso poderia acabar em um banho de sangue. Os humanos não devem saber o que está acontecendo aqui, não sei como reagirão se todos simplesmente irrompem porta a fora ao mesmo tempo.

Erik estimava o fato de poder reconhecer a preocupação de Charles e empatia sem fim, entretanto estava profundamente incomodado para conseguir pensar com clareza. Ele continuou arrastando Charles. E forçou-se a responder:

\- Eles vão... vão lidar com isso. Os humanos. Mas nós precisamos sair daqui. Por segurança. – Erik sentia que não poderia respirar enquanto estivessem ali dentro. Ele tinha que _sair._

Sair desse lugar horrível.

Sair da Chimera.

Ele não poderia se sentir seguro antes disso.

Então, ambos continuaram avançado. Erik guiava-se apenas por seus instintos. Depois de alguns poucos becos sem saída, Erik finalmente avistou uma porta que se parecia muito com uma saída de emergência. Porém, quando tentou abri-la, ela estava trancada. Erik bateu na maçaneta da porta em frustração. Ele queria _sair._ Ele queria sair, não queria ouvir as pessoas gritando mais. Ele queria esfregar a cabeça com detergente para esquecer Reach, para esquecer que uma dia essa fábrica de horror foi real. Mas, o mais importante, ele queria colocar Charles em segurança.

Erik olhou para a maçaneta. Se ele tivesse seus poderes, seria brincadeira de criança. Teimosamente, ele segurou com firmeza a maçaneta e puxou com força – porém a porta se manteve. Desesperadamente, Erik buscou seus poderes. Mal havia algo, o soro ainda agia em suas veias. Mas, num assomo de fúria incontida após todo o ocorrido, Erik gritou e bateu na maçaneta, forçando cada fração de seus poderes que podia.

Com um som estridente, a maçaneta cedeu. Erik quase caiu para trás enquanto segurava a agora maçaneta quebrada, olhando para ela com perplexidade. Mas depois se recuperou rapidamente e jogou-a no chão, abrindo a porta com um chute.

Uma lufada de ar celestial e de luz amena receberam Erik, e ele sentiu como se fosse a primeira vez que podia respirar depois de um longo tempo. Ele viu uns tipos de docas adiante, e água a sua direita. Mas seu alívio foi de curta duração.

\- Erik! – Charles de súbito gritou, em tom alarmado, e Erik virou o rosto bem a tempo de ver uma luz ofuscante branca na direção de ambos. Era tão brilhante que ele teve que fechar os olhos, temporariamente incapaz de ver qualquer coisa. Antes disso, porém, havia divisado dois homens armados na frente deles. Erik não parou para pensar, ele só agiu.

\- Erik, ESPERE! – Charles gritou, mas Erik agiu por instinto.

Ele soltou Charles e atacou, tendo como alvo o homem mais próximo, focando o alvo com raiva. Era tarde demais quando Erik viu o uniforme e percebeu que o homem diante dele era um policial – um oficial que parecia surpreso ao ser atacado. Mas antes que Erik pudesse se conter, ele já havia saltado sobre o homem, fazendo os dois cairem, deixando o outro inconsciente no processo.

\- Homem caído, homem caído! – alguém gritou.

Erik olhou para o oficial que ele tinha acabado de derrubar – o homem decerto acordaria com uma dor de cabeça, mas deveria ficar bem. Erik amaldiçoou-se um pouco - este homem claramente não estava aqui para ajudar a Chimera, provavelmente o contrário. Tinha sido uma luta desnecessária. Mas anos e anos vivendo em perigo tornaram as reações de Erik impulsivas, logo seu cérebro acabara em piloto automático. Erik ergueu-se e deu um passo descuidado sobre o oficial caído, voltando para onde estava.

Eles provavelmente poderiam explicar a situação à polícia, não importa o quanto Erik não gostasse de lidar com as autoridades humanas. Talvez a polícia fosse até mesmo ajudar a esvaziar os laboratórios...

No entanto, os pensamentos de Erik foram interrompidos quando o outro policial correu em direção a Charles. Charles tentou levantar as mãos em um gesto pacífico, mas foi tarde demais, e o policial já tinha violentamente o empurrado para trás, claramente não correndo o risco de outro confronto como o de Erik.

\- Mãos ao alto e deite no chão – alguém à distância gritou para Erik. – Eu repito, deite no chão!

Mas Erik sequer ouvia. A única coisa que ele viu foi Charles cambaleando para trás, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo na água escura atrás de si. Houve som de salpicos - a água que Erik vira brevemente depois de sair porta a fora acabou por ser um rio profundo próximo à vasta instalação da Chimera. O policial claramente não esperava que Charles caísse, mas Erik sabia que o movimento de suas pernas já estava desaparecendo. Charles mal fora capaz de ficar em pé sozinho, então ele não tinha qualquer chance de recuperar o equilíbrio depois de um empurrão como aquele.

Charles tinha instantaneamente desaparecido sob a superfície.

Levou um momento para Erik registrar o que viu.

 _NÃO. NãoNãoNão._ Erik lentamente percebeu o verdadeiro perigo da situação. Charles já havia perdido o movimento das pernas - ele não seria capaz de nadar. Ele afundaria. Ele iria se _afogar_. Todos os pensamentos desesperados que Erik teve anteriormente ressurgiram, quando ele vividamente viu Charles ofegando inaudivelmente por um sopro de ar que não podia inalar. Charles iria sufocar como antes.

 _Erik!_ , veio a voz assustada de Charles através do link. Erik captou um pouco do medo e confusão de Charles, e a sensação da água circundando-o.

E essa foi a única coisa que tomou a cabeça de Erik, todos os pensamentos pacíficos ou cooperativos se foram, e ele rosnou para o policial perplexo diante dele, agarrando-o por trás e jogando-o contra a parede do laboratório da Chimera com tanta força que o homem certamente quebrara um osso. O homem desabou no chão e não se levantou. Erik chegou apressadamente na borda do cais e atirou-se na água escura.

A água estava fria - foi o primeiro pensamento de Erik.

Mal havia luz, estava muito escuro, e a espuma o rodeava. A pressão da água aumentava quando Erik mergulhava.

 _Erik_ , a voz angustiada de Charles chamou dentro da cabeça. _Eu não consigo subir. Eu não consigo subir..._

Como resposta, Erik enviou apenas uma promessa não verbalizado de chegar até ele. Erik mal podia ver alguma coisa, e ele apenas avançava se baseando em seu instinto.

 _Onde está você?!  
_  
Erik estava tentando forçar os olhos para ver qualquer coisa, virando a cabeça, mas estava muito escuro.  
Ele podia sentir o crescente sentimento de desamparo de Charles, quando as pernas não respondiam da maneira que deveriam. Quando ele continuava a afundar, apesar do quão duramente tentava nadar até a superfície.

 _Erik!  
_  
Velha culpa deflagrou-se em Erik pelo o que tinha acontecido em Cuba. Ele xingou dentrou da cabeça enquanto girava a cabeça na água escura, tentando ver alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Ele estava realmente começando a sentir o ardor em seus pulmões devido à falta de oxigênio. Mas Erik não ficaria sem Charles. Ele tinha que encontrá-lo primeiro.

 _Charles!_

De repente, do nada, a água encheu-se de uma luz que fez cada pedaço flutuante de sujeira e ervas daninhas visíveis com perfeita clareza, e Erik vagamente percebeu que era o holofote de um helicóptero da polícia destinado a ambos. Mas ele não se importava, porque agora ele podia _ver_ e avistou Charles ao longe, afundando lentamente, lutando para nadar.

Erik mergulhou atrás dele. Os poucos segundos que levou para chegar até Charles pareciam durar uma eternidade. Porém, finalmente, Erik segurou-o com firmeza.

 _Estou aqui. Eu estou aqui!_ , ele enviou freneticamente. Erik começou a leva-los para cima o mais rápido que podia.

Suas costelas não totalmente curadas doiam sempre que prendia a respiração, mas ele não se importava.

Por alguma razão, Erik percebeu, em um momento fugaz, que isso era quase exatamente igual às circunstâncias em que se conheceram. Sob a água, massiva escuridão e bolhas ao redor. Mas agora, seus papéis foram invertidos – era ele que estava levando Charles à tona. Contudo, Erik afastou o pensamento enquanto eles alcançavam a superfície.

Foi quando, então, Erik finalmente teve tempo para sentir o medo real pelo que tinha acontecido. Ele respirou fundo, puxando Charles mais perto de si. Assim que Charles alçou a cabeça apropriadamente acima da superfície, começou imediatamente a tossir. Ambos estavam ensopados e o vento causava pequenas ondas em seu entorno. Erik sabia que tinham que se levantar.

Ele começou a leva-los de volta para as docas, ignorando tudo o que os policiais estavam gritando para eles. Eles precisavam estar em segurança – o corpo já esgotado de Erik estava operando na reserva. Ele não seria capaz de mantê-los de pé por um longo tempo.

Erik segurou a borda do cais de madeira. Ele podia ouvir sirenes em algum lugar à distância.

Quando Erik finalmente consegiu leva-los para longe da água, ele olhou em volta, mas não havia ninguém por perto. Havia sons de luta e estática de rádio em alguma lutar. Também aumentaram os gritos. Erik adivinhou que o evento da imprensa e os mutantes fugitivos da Chimera estavam causando destruição e caos. Como Charles tinha previsto, os humanos, provavelmente, tiveram a idéia errada do que estava acontecendo, e os mutantes estavam muito amedrontados para pensar com clareza – eles só queria escapar.

Erik engoliu em seco quando percebeu que os mal-entendidos de ambos os lados poderiam muito bem transformar-se em um banho de sangue.

Mas agora, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso.

O holofote do helicóptero da polícia estava a procura deles na água, e Erik imediatamente percebeu que a qualquer momento eles os localizariam.

E Erik sabia como isso acabaria se o seu palpite estivesse certo. A polícia tinha uma situação caótica em mãos, e Erik havia atacado dois de seus agentes – vendo de cima parecia que tinham matado em vez de nocauteá-los. Erik sabia que as pessoas naquele helicóptero tinham licença e ordem de abrir fogo contra ele e Charles, uma vez que, do seu ponto de vista, ambos poderiam representar uma ameaça. Então, por hora, Erik mantinha a esperança de que não disparariam enquanto ele não atacasse novamente – o que ele não tinha a intenção de fazer.

Erik caiu molemente contra as docas e respirou. Ele estava encharcado. Charles também, e ainda tossindo fracamente ao seu lado, espalhando água por todos os lados.

Parte do poder de Erik tinha começado a voltar – talvez fosse devido à adrenalina – porque ele podia sentir muito vagamente as armas dos policiais nocauteados mesmo ao longe, e ele sentia mais armas apontando para eles do helicóptero.

Mas eles deviam estar seguro por enquanto. Erik estava quase aliviado demais para acreditar. Se ficassem ali, imóveis, a polícia os deixaria ilesos. Eles ainda tinham alguma ordem e código civil de conduta, depois de tudo. E, talvez, apenas _talvez_ , as forças policiais começariam a libertar os mutantes dos laboratórios.

Erik virou-se para olhar para Charles, que ainda estava tossindo um pouco de água.

Finalmente acabou.

Eles, finalmente, deviam estar em segurança.

Foi esse pensamento que desbloqueaou as emoções reprimidas de Erik - alívio, exaustão, descrença, choque. Era como um terremoto pelo qual tinham acabado de passar. Erik se sentia totalmente grato por ambos ainda estarem vivos, que tivessem conseguido sair dos laboratórios. Ambos estavam _aqui_. E Reach estava morto. Sem ele, a Chimera tinha sido destruída definitivamente. As ramificações restantes serian naturalmente retiradas, mas mesmo assim seu líder tinha morrido. Eles não tinham nenhum poder real.  
Erik olhou para Charles, encharcado, porém vivo e respirando. Ele podia sentir o zumbido do link ao fundo, e seus olhos se suavizaram.

Ele nunca tinha se sentindo assim antes em toda sua vida.

Erik sentiu como se tivesse ganho uma segunda chance – segunda chance para, enfim, dizer e fazer todas as coisas que ele não fizera antes. Para compensar o tempo perdido. Fazer Charles ver a sua mente e a sua alma – para perceber a verdadeira dimensão do quanto Erik sabia agora, do quão diferente via certas coisas. O quanto ele admirava e valorizava Charles do jeito que ele era, como Erik nunca deixaria nada de ruim acontecer com ele novamente.

Eles garantiram mais tempo – o tempo pelo qual Erik tinha, desesperadamente, ansiado e desejado dentro da cela.

Tempo.

Erik deixou um sorriso fraco assumir seus lábios, porque apesar dos horrores e da violência, ele se sentia melhor do que há muito, muito tempo se sentira. Ele tinha, por fim, compreendido algo muito básico, algo importante sobre sua vida, sobre si mesmo e Charles. Ele estivera demasiado irritado e sozinho por muito tempo. Tão fora do lugar... Mas ele não se sentia mais assim. Porque Erik sabia que havia um lugar pacífico, tranquilo, modesto e seguro que ele poderia encontrar somente através de Charles, que quase fazia todas as rachaduras dentro dele curar-se. Fazia-o completo e sem medo, de uma forma que sendo Magneto jamais poderia. Fazia-o sentir-se _certo_.

Erik tinha sido forçado a encarar seus próprios desejos – ele teve que conhecer Reach, testemunhar a metamorfose pela qual Charles poderia ter passado. Erik tinha enfrentado a personificação de seus próprios ideiais, de suas próprias acusações e argumentos irados que jogara em Charles. De repente, se tornou claro para Erik – Reach tinha sido assustadoramente preciso quando disse ser o reflexo no espelho de Erik. A pessoa que Erik sempre quisera que Charles fosse, no fim das contas; o próprio Erik com a telepatia embutida. Uma pessoa infinitamente poderosa, determinada e sem medo de agir. Erik conseguia lembrar as palavras de Reach com clareza perturbadora: " _Eu sou a sua fantasia, seu sonho. Eu sou o seu infinito complexo de Deus – a sua maneira de ser apreciado e adorado e temido - para alimentar o seu desejo de poder"_. Erik mordeu o lábio. Ele não podia negar a verdade quase horrenda dessas palavras: _"Melhor ainda – eu sou você e estou brincando de Deus. Como você sempre quis que eu fosse."_

Mas Reach estava morto. Erik o matara – juntamente com a sua _idéia_. A idéia de um Charles que ele sempre estivera procurando. Erik sentiu-se quase grato por não ter dúvidas sobre isso – ele não queria que Charles mudasse. Charles era perfeito do seu jeito, do jeito que Erik aprendera a conhecer. Mesmo com suas inúmeras falhas que ainda faziam Erik subir pelas paredes. A compreensão serena disso parecia definitiva e irreversível. O caso estava encerrado.

Talvez essa era a forma de Erik, enfim, ter feito as pazes com Charles, a forma que Charles fizera as pazes com Erik na mansão. Para Charles tinha sido sobre perdão, para Erik... entendimento.

A simples porém forte epifania apossou-se de Erik, e ele perdeu toda e qualquer luta que ainda poderia ter travado quando se tratava de Charles Xavier. Ele acabava voltando para Charles – Charles estava certo sobre isso. Era como se Erik estivesse viciado nele desde o momento em que ambos se encontraram, tentando achar algum tipo de conserto, mas nunca sem conseguir realmente o que queria. Ele nunca se sentiu no direito de se satisfazer – não até agora, não até esse exato momento.

Erik provou estar errado, pois estava errado sobre tantas coisas... – sobre a telepatia de Charles, o seu passado e como os poderes de Charles devem ser usados. Era como se Erik tivesse, por fim, se tornado capaz de devolver ao verdadeiro Charles o que ele sempre tentou lhe dar sobre fazer suas próprias escolhas.

Era quase assustador o quão facilmente esse pensamento agora chegava até ele, tão natural quanto respirar.

Erik não queria mudar uma coisa sequer em Charles, não mais. Provavelmente, nunca.

E, francamente, Erik tinha certeza de que jamais poderia deixar Charles.

E a coisa mais singular era que... ele sequer _queria_.

Erik deixou escapar um longo suspiro, apenas observando a respiração de Charles voltando ao normal.

Erik estava na iminência de abrir a boca para falar quando o momento foi subitamente interrompido por um som alto de pancada. Ele assustou-se quando ouviu a porta da Chimera, pela qual haviam fugido, abrindo e alguns mutantes, em pânico, correndo para fora.

Segundos pareciam se passar degavar.

Erik percebeu, em alguns nanossegundos, que esses mutantes ocasionariam um abrir fogo dos policiais no ar, porque não saberiam o que estava acontecendo.

Antes de Erik ter tempo de fazer algo além de suspirar de surpresa, tiros de advertência soaram para os poucos mutantes que tinham escapado pela porta. Erik estava pronto para gritar para os mutantes a fim de fazê-los abaixar, mas alguns deles provavelmente tinham sido prisioneiros da Chimera por meses – eles estavam desorientados e com medo, facilmente induzidos. Era quase inevitável que fossem provocados por qualquer coisa vagamente ameçadora. Erik sequer teve tempo para voltar-se e ver que poderes ativados alguns dos mutantes tinham, mas podia ouvir que alguns deles claramente estavam usando os seus contra a polícia – causando uma reação em cadeia.

Erik podia sentir através de seus poderes ainda fracos que as armas foram destravadas, em algum ponto distante, e que o metal era destinado a eles.

Ele gritou com medo enfurecido enquanto velozmente jogou-se de lado, atirando-se sobre Charles, pouco antes das balas começarem a chover por todas os lados.

Charles engasgou de surpresa, olhando para o céu e piscando com força, notadamente chocado com o que estava acontecendo. Erik enrijeceu, xingando baixinho, desesperada frustração assomando. Ele afastou-se um pouco e apressadamente certificou-se de que estava cobrindo o corpo de Charles com o dele, levando suas mãos à cabeça de Charles para protegê-la.

Nuvem de lascas explodiu no ar quando algumas balas atingiram a madeira das docas.

Charles arregalou os olhos para Erik enquanto só, então, percebeu o que ele estava fazendo. Mas Erik estava muito ocupado concentrando-se no metal caindo sobre eles – e percebeu, com perturbador desamparo, que seu poder quase não produzia impacto nas balas. Ele conseguiu desviá-las um pouco, mas não redirecionando-as totalmente. E havia muitas delas vindo.

Foi quando Erik compreendeu claramente.

Toda a seriedade, a inevitabilidade.

Erik sabia como isso iria acabar.

Ele sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que os policiais começassem a acertar seus alvos. Regras da probabilidade.

Erik apressou-se para olhar Charles.

Ele podia sentir a confusão e frustração de Charles para com a polícia, como Charles concluiu que os seres humanos não tinham idéia do que estava realmente acontecendo, que eles estavam apenas obedecendo ordens e disparando em pessoas possivelmente violentas. Erik podia ver a raiva impotente de Charles quando percebeu que a polícia não sabia que o prédio ao lado deles era uma prisão de horríveis torturas da Chimera, que acabava de ser derrubada, e que os mutantes recém-libertos estavam com medo e sozinhos e prontos para usar seus poderes ou mutações contra qualquer um que tentasse impedi-los de escapar dali. Mas sem sua telepatia, Charles não conseguia impedir os seres humanos de disparar, e Erik não tinha nenhuma chance de controlar o metal de suas balas também.

Era como uma sucessão sombria de mal-entendidos.

Erik engoliu em seco, a triste verdade estabelecendo-se em seu peito.

\- Charles – Erik chamou-o com uma voz surpreendentemente calma. Charles olhou para Erik, tossindo água uma última vez.

\- Erik, precisamos de cobertura – ele sussurrou e se encolheu quando uma bala atingiu a água perto deles.

Mas Erik era, cada vez mais, preenchido com pacífica serenidade enquanto olhava para Charles, despreocupado com os mutantes nalgum lugar ao longe.

Erik sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Ele tinha, talvez, segundos.

Dez, vinte segundos se tivesse sorte.

Então, ele precisava usá-los bem.

\- Charles – ele chamou novamente, atraindo a atenção surpresa do outro quando tornou a olhar para Erik, pânico crescente em seus olhos.

\- Erik, precisamos... – Charles estava prestes a dizer algo em tom de urgência, mas sua voz desapareceu quando ele viu o olhar no rosto de Erik.

Subitamente, Charles percebeu o que Erik estava pensando, e choque se espalhou por sua face.

\- Não. Não, Erik... Não... – Charles de repente sussurrou com voz rouca, os olhos arregalados – Não.

Erik deu um sorriso triste ao tempo em que Charles pegava o fio de pensamento dele, o que ele _sabia_ que estava por vir. Charles respirou instavelmente e piscou com força, enquanto as lágrimas começaram a brilhar em seus olhos.

Erik olhou para ele com cautela.

\- Não há caminho a percorrer – disse com calma.

Charles sacudiu a cabeça teimosamente e tentou empurrar Erik de cima de si fracamente, mas Erik era maior e mais pesado. E sem ter sua telepatia, Charles não poderia fazê-lo mover-se. Ele estava preso lá. Charles deu um empurrão fraco no ombro de Erik antes de soltar um gemido desesperado, e olhou ansiosamente para ele.

\- Há sempre algo – disse apressadamente, com voz tensa, dilacerada. Os projéteis caiam em todos os lugares nas docas. – Não desista agora, Erik – Charles sussurrou.

Mais estilhaços voavam nas proximidades, e Charles estremeceu com o som e olhou para Erik com olhos suplicantes demasiadamente azuis.

\- Não depois de tudo.

Erik estava prestes a responder quando a primeira bala o atingiu, causando um zumbido no ar, e, em seguida, afundando em sua perna, em algum lugar entre o joelho esquerdo e o tornozelo. Ele não podia fazer nada exceto ganir de dor, e o rosto de Charles inundou-se de preocupação.

\- Erik! – gritou ele, pânico crescendo na voz.

Erik fez uma careta e respirava pelo nariz. Ele tentou ignorar a dor porque _não havia tempo_ , ele não tinha tempo a perder, e sabia disso.

\- Charles... – ele chamou mais uma vez.

Ele precisava dizer isso.

Alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

Ele sentiu que tinha milhões de coisas para dizer, mas só tinha tempo para algumas palavras.

Erik podia sentir o sangue começando a sair dele. Fluindo lentamente - vermelho e férreo sangue vazando do buraco da bala e que logo seria acompanhada de outras – não havia dúvida ou questionamento sobre isso.

Logo haveria mais.

Mas Erik não estava pronto para deixar este mundo sem finalmente expressar algo que tinha se acumulado dentro dele durante todos esses meses. Todo o calor, o carinho, protecionismo... Tudo o que tinha florescido nos cantos mais escuros e abandonados de sua mente, os lugares que ninguém tinha sido capaz de tocar ou curar antes. Ou para deixar sua marca neles. Os muitos lugares que estiveram lá por muito tempo e que Erik acreditava que permaneceriam mortos para sempre - um cemitério de tudo de bom e luminoso que ainda havia nele.

O deserto onde agora cresciam flores escuras, despontando através das rachaduras do concreto.

Ele precisava que Charles _soubesse_.

Mais balas quebravam a superfície do rio ao lado deles, ou batiam na madeira das docas como um chocalho.

O tempo pareceu abrandar.

Charles olhou para Erik, olhos nos olhos. Charles estava em pânico, mas Erik parecia calmo, acariciando delicadamente o rosto saudável do outro com os dedos. Ele separou os lábios, quase se impedindo de falar antes do último minuto. Mas, então, forçou-se a fazê-lo.

\- Eu nunca acreditei na existência do amor - Erik sussurrou.

Charles congelou completamente.

O rio espirrou quando mais balas atingiram a superfície.

E, em seguida, Erik sentiu outra bala afundando em suas costas, na carne entre a sua coluna e a lateral, e ele grunhiu de dor, cerrando os dentes.

\- Erik! - Charles gritou, tentando fazê-lo mover-se de cima, mas não conseguiu.

Era melhor assim, Erik pensou enquanto a dor explodia em seus nervos, já tomando conta deles. O sangue jorrava, Erik podia sentir.

Logo, logo. Ele precisava ser mais rápido.

Mas ele já sentia muita dor para falar em voz alta, não importa o quão teimoso fosse. Então, Erik apenas olhou para Charles, dor começando a nublar sua visão.

 _Nunca acreditei que o amor existisse, porque o conceito sempre parecia surreal para mim. E ingênuo. Apenas humano... bobagem humana.  
_  
Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Charles. Ele estava respirando superficialmente, mal se segurando.

Erik deu um pequeno sorriso apesar da dor em todos os seus músculos e terminações nervosas sinalizar.

 _Eu nunca... acreditei em coisas desse tipo. Neste mundo cheio de ódio e preconceito.  
_  
\- Erik, por favor... você precisa... - Charles pediu, mas o som alto de uma outra bala mal raspando a cabeça de Erik fez Charles sobressaltar-se um pouco, fazendo uma careta de medo.

Erik podia sentir a areia da ampulheta escorrer. Ele ignorou a morte se aproximando, ignorou a roleta russa de balas em torno de si, o jogo com o tempo. Ele se recusou a partir antes de dizer isso. Erik acariciou a bochecha de Charles novamente, quase distraidamente, em seguida afundando as pontas dos dedos nos cabelos molhados. Erik travou os olhos nos de Charles, irradiando todo o calor em seu olhar que seu corpo não podia mais, falando através do link:

 _Mas se eu já senti amor... qualquer forma dele ...  
_  
Mais balas, raspando o braço de Erik. Erik fechou os dedos de forma protetora em torno do rosto de Charles.

 _... Então certamente, Charles ... seria por você.  
_  
Erik mal teve tempo de ver as lágrimas começando a jorrar miseravelmente dos olhos de Charles e a quantidade de emoções espantosas que os enchia, quando uma terceira bala atingiu seu ombro, e Erik não foi mais capaz de sustentar-se.

Ele desabou, a testa esbarrando em Charles.

Erik respirou tremulamente, o ruído estático aumentando no fundo da sua mente. A visão periférica lentamente encheu-se de pontos pretos, e ele não podia mais sentir o próprio corpo adequadamente. Frieza e dormência e fogo estavam se espalhando por ele em ondas. A dor estava obnublando seu cérebro, colapsando-o. Ele estava perdendo muito sangue. Seus ouvidos tiniam, e ele mal podia ouvir o resto do mundo.

Mas ele ainda se sentia calmo.

Seu tempo quase esgotou-se.

\- Erik... – veio a voz chorosa, quebrada e desesperada de Charles, acompanhada de um soluço. Ele começou a chorar em silêncio, com as mãos tremendo incontrolavelmente.

Erik exalou trêmula e irregularmente, mais balas ao seu redor. Mas o corpo de Charles estava em segurança sob o dele. Charles sobreviveria, ele viveria com isso – Erik tinha certeza. E isso era tudo que importava para ele. Se esse seria o último ato de Erik sobre a Terra, ele certamente faria o melhor que pudesse ter desejado.

O rosto de Erik estava quase pressionado completamente contra o de Charles, e ele sentiu seu mundo escurecendo e oscilando de forma vertiginosa.

Charles estava tremendo com lágrimas, atingindo Erik através do seu link, envolvendo a mente sofrida de Erik com tanta empatia, preocupação e carinho e temor que era quase esmagador. Como se ele estivesse abrigando a mente de Erik da dor enquanto o corpo de Erik estava abrigando-o das balas. Charles tentou agarrar-se a ele, enlaçar suas mentes mais fortemente.

Mas não havia nada que Charles pudesse fazer.

Erik estava sumindo.

 _Leb wohl,_ Erik sussurrou. E sem pensar direito, cegamente comprimiu os lábios contra os de Charles – úmidos, macios, com gosto de água salgada. Seus lábios se encontraram e a ligação despertou para a vida por um tempo mais, cantarolando em harmonia. Erik se perdoou por roubar este presente de despedida, não importa o quão surpreendente tenha sido para si mesmo que o fizesse. Não era nem mesmo um beijo - era um agradecimento, era carinho, proteção, pedido de desculpas - um último adeus, porque a cabeça de Erik estava silenciando e ele não conseguia ver mais nada.

O ar quente que Charles ofegou na boca de Erik tornou-se seu último suspiro, enquanto seu mundo escurecia e ele sentiu-se caindo.

Então, tudo ficou em silêncio.

* * *

 **Nota Final:  
**

"Wohl Leb" - "adeus" em alemão.

* * *

 **Nota da Tradutora:**

Desculpem a demora com o 27º capítulo, fui traduzindo aos poucos, entre as idas e vindas da agenda com trabalho, casa, viagem, um resfriado aqui, uma dorzinha acolá, digo, a vida nossa de cada dia, e finalmente hoje termino. Ei-lo!

Há umas semanas recebi uma chamada da Barbara Vitoria sobre as reviews não respondidas - "Inna, você ainda não me respondeu..."-, o que nos rendeu um bate-papo bacana em privativo e o compromisso de deixar uma notinha com alguns comentários. Primeiro, agradeço imensamente a presença de vocês, leitores e leitoras. Traduzir fanfic é uma ocupação sem obrigatoriedade e nem lucro, exceto o de se divertir, se desafiar ou relaxar traduzindo e a satisfação de receber do leitor o reconhecimento por uma tradução, no mínimo, não desastrosa. E, no meu caso, não só não desastrosa como sem revisão. Então, não se enganem, eu leio cada uma de suas reviews - as vezes deixo comentário, por ser mais dinâmico do que notas de fim de texto - e me sinto profundamente agradecida pelas palavras. O seu reconhecimento é o meu incentivo de melhoria. Em especial, Barbara Vitoria, Micheletmsilva, Diadorim, MarinaSanji29, Mononomon, Azarella, Gaia-sama e Mertriqs, obrigado por seus comentários.

Segundo, é uma pena que a autora tenha retirado a sua história do ar, tanto aqui como no Archive of Our Own (o AO3), e que se tenha perdido contato. Eu tinha a pretensão de convida-la para dizer um "oi" aos leitores brasileiros de "Dark Flowers", afinal os créditos vão para ela. Na verdade, ainda tenho. Veremos.

Por fim, "Dark Flowers" é muito marcante, Niphrehdil tem essa propriedade de saber trabalhar a psique e a relação de Erik e Charles, sempre com muita sensibilidade e fidelidade aos perfis, desenvolvendo persona e aproximação afetiva de forma sutil, subjetiva, espiritual. É uma história sofrida, permeada de angústia e tragédias, e dessa complexidade que é a marca registrada de Erik e Charles, mas garanto: passada a tempestade, virá a merecida calmaria, acompanhem (não darei detalhes, prometo).

Ok, muito bem, por aqui fico! Acho que já me estendi demais. Deixo as impressões deste capítulo para vocês, e espero que a tradução não tenha dificultado a sua compreensão. Não quero criar expectativas, mas espero publicar o 28º capítulo até a primeira quinzena de novembro. Com esse, faltam apenas mais três (capítulos) para a despedida. Não seria bacana fechar dezembro com um grand finale? Estou me esforçando para isso!

Grande abraço e até a próxima!

Inna


	28. Capítulo 28

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

* * *

 **RELATÓRIO HOSPITALAR**

Nome do paciente: **Lehnsnerr, Erik.  
** Código: 7765  
Fonte de lesões: **Balas de fogo**  
Descrição: **Perda grave de sangue, dano tecidual**

Hora da morte: **07h27**

* * *

 **RELATÓRIO HOSPITALAR – CORREÇÃO**

Nome do paciente: **Lehnsnerr, Erik.  
** Código: 7765  
Fonte de lesões: **Balas de fogo**  
Descrição: **Perda grave de sangue, dano tecidual**

 _Hora da morte:_ _ **07h27**_  
CORREÇÃO: Os sinais vitais retornaram após o tratamento continuado. Foi declarado morto às 07h27, mas o diretor médico continuou o tratamento do paciente contra a norma de conduta hospitalar § 899. Inspeção adicional de violação de conduta e de erros necessária. Referência de erro: 74C.

* * *

 **RELATÓRIO HOSPITALAR**

Nome do paciente: **Xavier, Charles F.  
** Código: 7768  
Fonte de lesões: **Balas de fogo**  
Descrição: **Ferimentos leves**

 **NOTAS ADICIONAIS:** Foi trazido com o paciente 7765. Somente ferimentos leves foram detectados, mas o paciente entrou em coma profundo às 07h27. A consciência retornou 78 horas depois. Nenhum dano cognitivo duradoura relatado.

 **NOTA ADMINISTRATIVA:** Inspeção adicional dos procedimentos de primeiros socorros e possíveis erros de avaliação da lesão necessária. Coma profundo (estágio 3A) não deveria ter ocorrido sem traumatismo craniano grave no paciente, mas nenhum foi encontrado. Referência de erro: 005D.

* * *

 **Nota da Tradutora:**

Por esse ser um capítulo-interlúdio, resolvi posta-lo antes do capítulo 29, mas minha primeira intenção foi publica-los de uma só vez. No entanto, pensando em trazer um sopro de esperança, resolvi posta-lo logo, enquanto termino a tradução do próximo. Então, yes, they're alive!

Barbara, te entendo – e como! Mas acredite, Dark Flowers, ao contrário de uma outra fic Cherik da autora, tem um final merecido. Confie e aguarde.

Confesso aqui que depois da publicação do último capítulo não sei que outra fic pescar ou se o farei em breve. Mas cada coisa ao seu tempo e, como é de tempo que estamos falando, pretendo correr para encerrar a "transmissão" em dezembro. Torça daí!

Em tempo: No original, a expressão " _Hora da morte:_ _ **07h27**_ " _,_ do segundo relatório (o de correção), não está com a underline e sim **riscado/tachado**. Usei a underline porque o editor de texto do FFNET simplesmente desfaz a formatação original (retira o efeito riscado/tachado) e, pra ser sincera, não faço a mínima idéia de aplicação de códigos ou se o FFNET permite o código da letra tachada/riscada. É isso. _**  
**_

Nos vemos no próximo! Abraço!

Inna


	29. Capítulo 29

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

* * *

 **Nota Inicial da Autora:**

 _Ei pessoal,_

 _Peço desculpas por quaisquer colapsos emocionais que possam ter sido causados. E os seus elogios só se superam – esta história tem sido aclamada A Melhor de todas do meu ARQUIVO inteiro, e não sei o que fazer sobre isso. Dizer 'obrigado' soa repetitivo nesse momento e é quase insuficientemente expressivo para descrever minha gratidão. Mas vamos deixar por isso mesmo._

 _A seguir aqui teremos o capítulo 29 - o penúltimo. O capítulo 30 será um epílogo, e se por um lado estou triste por chegar ao fim da história depois de uma viagem dessas, também mal posso esperar por isso - eu estive aguardando a chegada do último capítulo desde o início._

 _Contudo este não é o fim - ainda não. Então, aqui vamos nós._

* * *

Havia apenas escuridão.

Não era o tipo de escuridão trevosa e interminável como a do fundo do mar.

Não.

Era suave e completa.

Em algum lugar, bem à margem dela, todavia havia luz.

Quente e seguro, convidando luz.

Sem formas ou limites - era infinito.

* * *

Erik nunca tinha morrido antes.

E, a despeito de tudo o que já afirmou, ele estava ciente de que nem todas as coisas que fez em sua vida poderiam ser consideradas exatamente boas - mesmo se feitas pelas razões certas. Erik, de fato, nunca dedicou um tempo a pensar sobre a vida pós-morte – ele nunca tinha, de fato, acreditado no céu ou no inferno. Mas, apesar disso, sempre teve essa certeza sombria de que se há mesmo um lugar como o paraíso, esse não era para ele. E Erik estava bem com isso. Afinal havia muito sangue, violência e crimes em suas mãos. Muita sujeira e assassinato e dor em sua vida.

Sim - eles poderiam ficar com o seu paraíso.

O que haveria lá que poderia ser oferecido a Erik?

Todas as boas coisas que Erik já tinha saboreado durante sua vida tinham sido breves. Mornas. Sem significado.

Elas nunca tinham realmente importado.

Bem... ao menos até os últimos meses da sua vida. Durante esse tempo, um milagre lhe fora concedido - o de encontrar-se capaz de sentir coisas à exceção de raiva e amargura.  
Coisas que ele nunca teria imaginado sentir depois de assistir sua mãe ser morta bem diante de seus olhos e ter aprendido a não se apegar a ninguém. Nunca. Mas então... por um curto período... houve coisas boas – coisas brilhantes. Coisas que fizeram Erik sentir-se forte e vivo da melhor forma – ao contrário de ser Magneto. Magneto era sobre poder, medo e vingança.

Por um longo tempo, Erik não fez nenhuma distinção entre ele e Magneto. Porque como poderia haver uma diferença – se eles eram, afinal, a mesma pessoa?

Isso até Reach.

Mas Erik não queria pensar em Reach.

Ele sequer podia lembrar adequadamente o que foi tudo aquilo, porque não podia realmente compreender qualquer coisa sólida ali – qualquer que fosse esse lugar.

Sua mente buscou alguém completamente diferente. Alguém familiar, cálido e gentil.

 _Charles._

Seu telepata ridículo, com seus longos cabelos e distraídos olhos azuis. Essa era a única memória coerente de Erik, apenas pensamento e luz nesse campo escuro de trevas. Era como uma vela que o atraía como a uma mariposa pela chama, impedindo-o de escapar e ser engolido pela escuridão. Toda a existência de Erik cintilou com carinho por esse pensamento. Mas havia também anseio, uma dor constante, porque em algum lugar à margem de sua mente Erik desejava alcançar a chama brilhante – não importa o quanto isso pudesse queimá-lo. Talvez ele _quisesse_ ser queimado. Porque ele não estava pronto para ir, ainda não. Ele fora interrompido. Arrancado. Descartado, a quem foi negado a chance de ver o que aconteceria se ele realmente pegasse a chama. Era muito cedo – deveria ser por mais _tempo_.

A morte parecia terrivelmente o fim.

* * *

Caindo.

Sensação de queda.

Indefinidamente.

Em um ponto, Erik estava quase certo de ter visto o rosto de sua mãe. Ela estava sorrindo.

Mas, então, ele estava caindo novamente e não a viu mais.

* * *

Erik se perguntou se esse era o fim, se esses eram seus últimos momentos antes de ele desaparecer.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado, ou o que tinha acontecido.

Até suas últimas memórias e pensamentos coerentes tinham desaparecido.

Não havia nenhuma dor, nenhum desconforto.

Ele simplesmente era.

* * *

 _... rk._

 _Erik ..._

 _Erik!_

 _Fique comigo! Você pode me ouvir?_

 _Fique comigo, por favor..._

* * *

Erik tinha certeza de que não deveria ficar mais ali. De alguma modo, ele só _sabia_. Ele já deveria ter partido.

Mas era como se uma corda invisível o estivesse mantendo no lugar, forçando-o a não ir.

Segurava, e segurava, mesmo que Erik tivesse uma vaga noção de que não deveria, de que havia algo errado nisso.

 _Aguente firme._

 _Eu estou bem aqui, Erik. Estou bem aqui... Eu não vou deixar você ir._

Suaves sussurros reconfortantes alcançaram Erik na escuridão, ecoando estranhamente.

 _Erik... Eu estou com você. Você não está sozinho._

Erik quase sentia como se a escuridão fosse vencer, ao puxa-lo para baixo, mas a estranha corda ainda estava agarrada nele.

 _Erik..._

É a sua escolha. A escolha é sua, mas eu não vou deixá-lo.

Erik hesitou.

 _Eu estarei com você onde quer que vá.  
_  
Erik pairou e permaneceu.

Mas havia algo como uma força magnética atraindo-o para a luz que ele ainda podia sentir de forma tênue e, subitamente, Erik sentiu que ali estava algo que poderia agarrar, para leva-lo de volta.

Por um momento, que, simultaneamente, parecia como um piscar de olhos e uma eternidade, Erik hesitou entre os dois lados, entre a direção que ele sabia que já deveria ter tomado e aquela que estava tentando segurá-lo. Mas, conforme ele permanecia lá, frações de luz e calor deslizavam através da corda impedindo-o de afastar-se.

Deveria ter havido mais tempo, pensou Erik. Ele sempre achou que se acabasse ali, apenas seguiria em frente. Que não tinha razão alguma para voltar, que a vida que tivera na Terra já havia lhe mostrado tudo que existia. E não havia nada de bom nele – apenas dor e sofrimento. Até... _até..._

A consciência de Erik deslocou-se um pouco em direção à luz. Era como estar flutuando no mar, vendo a luz do sol através dos volumes de água acima. O fundo escuro e a superfície brilhante estavam equidistantes dele; ele estava no meio.

Era como se a luz do sol pudesse queimar seus olhos, consumi-lo e engoli-lo inteiro. A mente irracional de Erik perguntou se a luz era uma _alma_ , a alma de outra pessoa - se essas coisas existiam a princípio. Real ou não, Erik sentiu um puxão em sua direção. Suas memórias confusas de repente evocaram o conceito de almas gêmeas, mas ele imediatamente pensou que era simplesmente ridículo e infantil, e afastou o pensamento como uma pluma irritante. Você não poderia ser atraído para uma alma, certo? O magnetismo não deve ser aplicado a tais conceitos abstratos. Certamente, o magnetismo não poderia ser aplicado à pessoas.

No entanto, as partes mais profundas da consciência de Erik pareciam, de repente, encontrar um meio de se erguer. Ele percebeu que poderia elevar-se acima da superfície, que tinha uma maneira de regressar.

Era a sua escolha, tal como os sussurros tinham dito.

Erik não chegou a escolher muitas coisas em sua vida. Ninguém lhe ofereceu a oportunidade de fazê-lo. Bem, até... _até_.

A existência de Erik pairou por um momento - esta era a sua decisão. Ele podia deixar-se afundar, seria tão fácil como adormecer.

Ou ele poderia se dirigir à luz. Ele poderia ter outra chance.

O tempo passou, mesmo que o conceito aqui fosse estranho.

Finalmente, Erik fez sua escolha.

Sua consciência estendeu a mão para o alto, para cima – para a luz solar. Com o auxílio da corda invisível. Em pouco tempo, a luz passou a ficar mais brilhante, e a superfície começou a aproximar-se dele a uma velocidade estonteante.

Pouco antes de Erik irromper na superfície, ele estava certo de que fizera a escolha certa.

* * *

Uma dor surda logo seguiu-se.

Erik ficou surpreso ao senti-la, ter sensações corporais novamente.

Mas, lentamente, desorientadoras faíscas de dor e sensação e ruído se fizeram presentes em sua consciência, apenas para deslizarem, se transformarem e desaparecem novamente.

Erik lembrou-se, então, que tinha um corpo, porque tomou conhecimento dele. Quieto e hirto, preenchido pela dor latejante e substâncias em suas veias, que o puxavam para baixo, hora após hora.

Em algum ponto, ele teve certeza de ter aberto os olhos, mas nada viu. Havia ruídos e sensações de ansiedade jorrando de algum lugar do lado de fora de si mesmo, e as pálpebras de Erik descenderam novamente.

Ele se sentia como se estivesse oscilando para frente e para trás – indo e vindo em direção aos ruídos e novamente para a escuridão, em uma dança sem fim.

Mas ele nunca mais voltou para o abismo ensurdecedor.

Nem mesmo uma vez.

Erik sentiu alguém mantê-lo em segurança, certificando-se de que não se afogaria de novo. Sua mente nebulosa quase reconhecia esse tipo de teimosia, quase... - antes de cair em um sono sem sonhos outra vez.

* * *

O tempo passou, embora Erik não tivesse certeza do quanto.

* * *

Cheiro de hospital.

Essa foi a primeira coisa que Erik reconheceu após um longo, longo tempo passado em estado obscuro - ele conheceria esse cheiro em qualquer lugar. Levou muito tempo, mas Erik, languidamente, conseguiu abrir os olhos – apropriadamente, ao contrário de antes – e a realidade de ímpeto colidiu.

O cheiro do hospital intensificou. Luzes brancas e muito luminosas que ardiam os olhos de Erik e perfuravam sua consciência. Som de chuva em algum lugar ao longe. Toque dos lençóis. Todo o seu corpo entorpecido, drogas que fluiam dentro de suas veias.

A mente vagarosa de Erik parou em confusão – ele não estava morto. Ele estava... definitivamente muito vivo.

Erik teve que piscar lentamente – as pálpebras pesadas como chumbo. Era como se houvesse pesadas cortinas suspensas entre ele e o mundo real, tornando difícil entender alguma coisa, para lembrar algo concreto. Tudo era vago e obscuro.

 _Erik,_ veio o sussurro repentino em sua consciência. Era como uma exalação transbordando emoções – um alívio tão forte que pareceu esmagador. Havia também alegria e preocupação, e elas estavam misturadas uma na outra e gradualmente jorraram na consciência de Erik.

Erik levou um tempo antes de perceber que tinha sido o seu _nome_ a ser evocado. E que não fora um pensamento automático - ele viera de algum lugar do lado de fora. A voz soava familiar, e Erik sentiu que deveria reconhecê-la.

Erik tentou fixar os olhos em algo, sua visão nervosa e trêmula. Ele sentiu que alguém estava próximo, alguém importante e familiar, e tentou virar o rosto para essa direção. Foi um esforço horrível, como se um simples movimento pudesse drena-lo completamente.

Mas, em seguida, ele conseguiu, e os olhos de Erik vislumbram alguém ao seu lado. Quando sua visão entrou em foco, ele pousou seus olhos em Charles.

 _Charles.  
_  
A mente de Erik o reconheceu mais rápido do que seus pensamentos conscientes. Mas o fluxo de calor automático dentro de sua cabeça seguiu-se ao nome de Charles, e os olhos cansados de Erik fixaram-se nele, a visão lentamente nítida.

Charles estava lá, com anéis escuros sob os olhos, pele pálida e aparência exausta estampada no rosto. Seus olhos azuis estavam cheios de tantas emoções, tanto _sentimento_ que Erik podia sentir alguns dos que chegavam até ele - o mais forte deles, alívio. A sensação o invadia em ondas – era estranho respirar – e ele buscou o olhar de Charles.

Quando seus olhos finalmente se encontraram, Charles fechou-os quase instantaneamente, como se fosse demais para ele, como se não pudesse se conter por muito tempo.

Como se estivesse esperando por Eras para ver os olhos de Erik novamente, mas no momento em que o fez isso ainda lhe tirasse o fôlego.

Longos segundos se passaram.

Erik vagamente percebeu que Charles estava tremendo um pouco. Parecia estar na iminência de se partir em pedaços. E, então, uma lágrima escapou do canto do olho direito de Charles, e a mente nebulosa de Erik sentiu uma ponta de preocupação. Por que Charles está chorando? O que estava errado? Erik não fazia idéia. Não tinha lembrança.

Charles engoliu em seco e abriu os olhos, piscando para impedir as lágrimas de caírem. Ele olhou para Erik novamente, mordendo o lábio e inclinando a cabeça com um olhar triste e aliviado em seu rosto, como se não pudesse acreditar que fosse real.

Como se Erik tivesse realizado algum tipo de milagre.

Erik sentiu a urgência de secar a lágrima da face de Charles, porque ele não gostava de vê-la lá.

Mas ele não tinha forças para fazer qualquer coisa, sequer se mover. E ele estava muito desorientado para lembrar como falar, então apenas ficou lá, olhando.

O quarto de hospital parecia distante, somente Charles parecia ser real.

Tudo o mais parecia sem importância. Sem significado. Então, Erik manteve sua atenção apenas nele.

Charles deu um suspiro trêmulo e instável e ergueu a mão de cima da cama. Erik levou alguns segundos para perceber que era _sua própria_ mão – envolta em tubos e agulhas, e quase nenhum sentimento bom nisso. Em qualquer outro momento, Erik poderia sentir-se enojado ao ver tantos tubos invadindo sua própria pele, mas agora seu cérebro não tinha a capacidade de refletir sobre. Em vez disso, observou como Charles lentamente envolvia sua mão nas suas, com cuidado.

Por um momento, Charles ficou ali, parecendo tão frágil... Como se não pudesse expressar o que estava sentindo, como se não houvesse palavras para este encontro ou para a esperança e alívio que irradiavam dele. Então, sem dizer nada, Charles apertou a mão de Erik contra o seu rosto suavemente, como se pudesse quebrar com o toque. Sua respiração era instável, porém quente de encontro a pele de Erik. Charles engoliu em seco e, em seguida, deu um beijo suave na mão de Erik - havia um tom de desespero no gesto, e Erik podia quase ter certeza de tê-lo visto fazer a mesma coisa com alguém muito tempo atrás... mas não podia forçar a memória.

Em silêncio, Charles deitou suas mãos unidas na cama cuidando para não causar qualquer dor, seus movimentos leves como uma pluma. Então, acenou um sorriso triste para Erik – como se tentando parecer mais valente do que realmente se sentia.

 _Durma um pouco_ , Charles disse serenamente sem o uso de palavras faladas, ainda sorrindo e mal contendo as lágrimas. Sem os vários meses vividos com a ligação entre suas mentes, a mente de Erik estava trabalhando lentamente e a lógica teria afirmado não ser possível ter ouvido Charles sem que ele tivesse falado, mas seu sub-consciente apenas aceitou. Erik sentiu um fluxo de conforto chegando até sua mente, e uma miscelânea de _SeguroDurmaSeguroErikDescanse,_ e Erik confiou em Charles automaticamente.

Ele deixou suas pálpebras descerem novamente.

* * *

Depois disso, ele começou a acordar com mais frequência.

Toda vez que acontecia, Erik se sentia cada vez mais alerta, mas também com um pouco mais de dor. Ele só acordava por um minuto ou dois, apenas abrindo os olhos e olhando o entorno da sala.

Charles estava sempre lá.

Sempre.

Sentado do lado esquerdo da cama de Erik, não importa em que momento Erik acordasse. Noite, dia, tarde – não importa.

Apesar de quão exausto e desgastado Charles parecia, ele estava sempre lá, sorrindo suavemente e encorajador, apesar da dor oculta em seus olhos, pairando ao seu lado, preocupado.

Apesar de dar a impressão de poder partir-se em pedaços, Charles apenas sempre sorria e apertava a mão de Erik, irradiando conforto e segurança e pensamentos cálidos em sua mente.

Erik não tinha energia para falar, então ele se limitava a escutar o link – agora que se lembrava da sua existência. Ele ouvia a presença de Charles, os pequenos ecos de suas emoções. Isso curava mais que qualquer droga que lhe deram.

Às vezes, quando Erik já estava à beira do sono, ele sentia uma suave carícia em seu braço, como uma promessa de que nunca estava sozinho.

* * *

Após acordar e adormecer inúmeras vezes, Erik tinha mais e mais certeza de que não estava morto, ou que morreria tão cedo. Como tudo ainda era confuso, sua mente lenta chegava à conclusão de que ele estava vivo. E de que esse fato provavelmente não mudaria.

Mas o tempo ainda passou como um borrão.

* * *

Depois do que pareceu ser uma pequena eternidade, Erik vagarosamente acordou e imediatamente percebeu que algo estava diferente. Seus sentidos pareciam mais nítidos, e todo o mundo parecia estar mais tangível que nunca. Como se ele não estivesse à beira do escuro esquecimento o tempo todo. Seu cérebro parecia funcionar – lentamente – porém o suficiente para começar a verbalizar pensamentos e tirar conclusões. Saber onde estava e por quê.

Era uma manhã bem cedo quando aconteceu. Ainda não estava claro lá fora.

Quando Erik abriu os olhos, ele não se sentiu como se estivesse imergindo das profundezas. Dessa vez, o processo foi mais suave, mais fácil. Seus pensamentos não eram tão confusos.

Erik instintivamente procurou Charles, e ele estava lá, no lado esquerdo da cama de hospital, como sempre estivera.

Erik engoliu em seco quando fixou seus olhos no rosto de Charles. Ele parecia tão exausto como jamais estivera, mas claramente não se importava consigo mesmo.

Por um momento, apenas o som de um relógio na parede do hospital era o único na sala.

As cortinas da janela estavam fechadas.

Erik deu um longo suspiro e estudou Charles por um tempo. Parecia calmo, como se não tivesse pressa com nada. Ele deixou seus olhos vagarem por um tempo, vendo apenas o rosto de Charles, cada polegada dele.

Charles parecia notar que Erik estava mais alerta que o normal. Ele estudou Erik com um olhar suave no rosto.

\- Ei – ele disse com voz rouca.

Erik tentou responder, mas sua garganta estava muito seca pela falta de uso. Na primeira tentativa ele só conseguiu produzir um chiado. Depois, engoliu, tossiu uma vez e tentou novamente.

\- Ei – ele respondeu calmamente.

Isso rendeu um sorriso em Charles.

Houve uma pausa e Charles inclinou a cabeça, como que calculando se Erik estava pronto para falar mais.

\- Como está se sentindo? – ele perguntou cautelosamente, seus dedos envolvendo o pulso de Erik. Erik olhou para o próprio braço estendido na cama, e a forma que os dedos de Charles pareciam envolve-lo. Seus lábios se esticaram num leve sorriso, apesar de sentir como se o próprio corpo tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão – repetidamente. Erik voltou os olhos preguiçosamente para Charles.

\- Bem melhor – ele murmurou, cansado.

Charles suspirou e balançou a cabeça, dando um pequeno sorriso para Erik, mas também muito reservado, como se suas emoções estivessem em todo lugar sob a fachada serena.

\- Certamente você está – Charles sussurou, e algo quase como culpa escureceu seu rosto. Ele baixou os olhos, engolindo em seco. Erik podia sentir um aumento da auto-aversão sangrando através do link a partir da extremidade de Charles. Erik sentiu-se frustrado por captá-lo, mesmo que levasse um instante para perceber o _porquê_ , quando então as memórias começaram a fluir lentamente: a Chimera, Reach, os policiais... suas memórias eram borradas e não tinham detalhes, mas ele não aguentava ver a culpa refletida nos ombros caídos e na face de Charles.

 _Não ... não se culpe_ , ele enviou a Charles.

Charles olhou para cima, surpreso, como se não tivesse suspeitado que Erik poderia pegar algumas coisas da sua extremidade do link. Então, ele se virou para pedir desculpas.

\- Eu... sinto muito. Você não deveria... Meus escudos e bloqueios não estão no seu melhor dia.

Erik bufou, cansado. É claro que não estavam – Charles parecia não ter dormido em anos. Erik olhou para o hematoma no rosto dele – agora quase completamente desbotado, o restante adquirindo um tom esverdeado como se estivesse se curando. Logo, ele terá desaparecido de todo. Erik percebeu que não fazia idéia de quanto tempo se passara desde que... desde então.

\- Quanto... Quanto tempo? – perguntou.

Charles engoliu em seco, como se odiasse dizer.

\- Três... quase quatro semanas – disse, quase inaudível. Eles não precisavam se dizer o que significava, ambos sabiam. Erik ficou surpreso com a enorme quantidade de tempo que tinha transcorrido no esquecimento, sem ter memórias apropriadas de nada. Sem saber se ele estava vivo ou morto.

Charles de repente piscou com força, como se estivesse segurando as lágrimas novamente. Ele tentou olhar para Erik, mas depois teve de voltar o olhar para a parede oposta.

\- Foi... Foi por um triz – ele resfolegou. – Você... você quase... – mas sua voz quebrou-se e ele baixou o olhar para o seu colo uma vez mais, os dedos apertando em torno do pulso de Erik.

Erik deu um longo suspiro.

Havia uma planta na frente da janela, subitamente ele percebeu.

A despeito disso, o quarto era grande e impertubável. O ar cheirava à limpeza, mas ainda parecia pesado.

Era como se a tristeza de Charles persistisse em todos os lugares, incontida. Como se corroesse o próprio oxigênio.

Como se toda a sala pudesse sentir as coisas quebradas dentro dele, a forma como sua mente dolorida se sentia crua, rasgada, sangrando – mesmo através de todos os escudos cuidadosos e fortes que ele estava tentando manter.

Erik suspirou. Havia tanta coisa que ele queria dizer, mas falar parecia cansativo, então ele tinha que manter as coisas simples. E Erik sentiu-se preocupado ao ver Charles assim, obviamente dolorido e exausto.

\- Como... Como você está? – perguntou, tentando recuperar uma aparência apropriada para ele.

Charles olhou para cima, surpreso.

\- Eu? – ele indagou, incrédulo. Então, ele balançou a cabeça e soltou um bufo. Mas Erik olhou para ele, preocupado.

\- Sim. Você – ele disse, porque não tinha vontade de formar uma sentença mais longa.

Charles pareceu achar uma pergunta ridícula, que, de modo algum, Erik deveria estar preocupado com _ele_ naquele momento. Mas, em seguida, deu de ombros.

\- Estou bem – disse e olhou para Erik. Por alguns segundos, porém, ele hesitou, e Erik instantaneamente soube que havia algo que Charles estava deixando de fora. Ele endureceu e olhou para Charles mais exigente, o seu monitor cardíaco apitou com maior frequência.

 _O que é?_ , Erik enviou.

Ele não podia suportar o simples pensamento de Charles estar ferido.

Charles olhou preocupado para as máquinas apitando alto, em seguida para Erik.

\- Nada. Nada. Acalme-se. Foi apenas... – sua voz sumiu e ele hesitou novamente. Então, baixou a voz e suspirou. – Eu só fui atingido de raspão por uma bala. Ela quase não me feriu – ele começou a explicar em tom casual, mas Erik se moveu instantaneamente para a frente em um assomo de preocupação, o que fez com que todos os seus curativos e pontos e tubos o lembrassem que estavam ali e ele não pôde deixar de estremecer com a dor súbita.

\- Erik! – Charles gritou e pôs a mão em seu braço, aumentando a pressão para sinalizar que ele não devia se mexer. – Fique parado – Charles sussurrou, olhando para ele preocupado.

 _Você foi ferido_ , os pensamentos altos de Erik vibraram através do seu link. Sua mente imediatamente lembrou-se de Raven e sua arma contra a cabeça de Charles, mas Charles apressou-se:

\- Mal um arranhão, Erik, como eu disse. Estou bem, eu realmente estou. – ele deu um suspiro, voltando seus olhos para Erik, encarando-o.

Erik lentamente se acalmou, e afundou no leito de novo.

Charles também afastou-se um pouco. Houve um curto silêncio.

\- Afinal, você levou todas as balas... – Charles sussurrou, e havia algo sombrio no tom da sua voz, quase como uma acusação dolorida.

Mas Erik sentia-se calmo. Não havia modo algum de ele se arrepender. Ele pestanejou lentamente.

\- Eu faria... faria de novo. – disse.

Charles olhou para ele por um tempo, e lentamente tornou a parecer doído.

\- É isso... isso que me preocupa – disse ele tão baixo que Erik mal ouviu. Em seguida, porém, Charles rapidamente balançou a cabeça, como que tentando arejar seus pensamentos. - Mas agora não é o momento. Você precisa descansar.

Erik soltou um bufo lento.

\- Isso é tudo o que eu faço – murmurou. Ele sabia que Charles estava tentando evitar o assunto anterior, e ele não estava disposto a deixar passar. – Onde você foi ferido?

\- Erik...

-Charles, me diga.

\- Isso não impor...

\- _Charles_ – Erik interrompeu, dando-lhe um olhar significativo e tomando fôlego de forma exasperada. Charles deu a impressão de estar prestes a discutir, mas depois pareceu adivinhar que Erik não recuaria. Então, devagar, suspirou e colocou a mão na sua lateral, acima das costelas.

\- Aqui.

Erik sentiu raiva ao saber e lançou um olhar preocupado. Charles apenas balançou a cabeça novamente.

\- Mas já está curado. Eu nunca estive em perigo – ele fez uma pausa. Mais uma vez, a familiar sombra cruzou seu rosto. – Ao contrário... ao contrário de você.

Erik apenas ignorou o comentário e concentrou-se no rosto de Charles. Então, perdeu-se em estudá-lo – agora que tinha as inforamções básicas sobre o que acontecera, ele sentiu-se em paz. Ambos caíram em silêncio enquanto Erik observava Charles polegada a polegada, uma avalanche de emoções de repente à tona em seu peito. Ele sentia-se imensamente grato pelo fato de ambos estarem ali. Que... que Charles estivesse vivo e bem. Essa era a única coisa que importava. Que eles tinham escapado. Erik sentiu uma onda incrivelmente forte de carinho enchendo-o, e teve que semicerrar os olhos, mordendo o interior do lábio.

Erik sentiu o mais estranho desejo de aproximar sua mão de Charles, mas sabia que isso, provavelmente, não era uma boa idéia no estado destroçado que seu corpo estava. Ele fixou os olhos em Charles, tentando abafar as emoções fortíssimas e as dores de ânsia no peito. Mas, sobretudo, ele se sentia preocupado por ver quão desgastado Charles claramente estava.

\- Você está horrível – Erik disse calmamente.

Charles bufou e quase parecia envergonhado, e tornou a voltar o olhar para seu colo. Erik já se sentia cansado de falar em voz alta, então ele usou o link.

 _Qual foi a última vez que você teve um bom descanso?_

Charles não respondeu. Erik franziu o cenho - Charles sempre foi muito descuidado consigo mesmo. Tão altruísta. A resposta era óbvia, todavia – Charles, provavelmente, não tinha se ausentado da sala, a menos que absolutamente necessário. Erik queria lembrá-lo do quão negligentemente estava agindo, o quão ridículo isso era, mas não tinha energia para tal. E Erik ainda podia lembrar-se vividamente de como ele fizera o mesmo depois de ter resgatado Charles da sede da Chimera, como tinha passado noites infinitas em cadeiras desconfortáveis hospitalares e lá dormido, acordando com todos os tipos de dores pelas manhãs.

Erik deixou sua mente vagar.

Havia tanto a se dizer.

Desde o momento que Erik tirou Charles da sede da Chimera, as suas combinações mentais, até o ponto em que Erik afundara os dentes no pescoço de Reach e esmagado sua artéria para manter Charles vivo.

Tudo o que acontecera nos últimos meses - cada pensamento, toque, sensação, conclusão - que pedia para ser dito.

Erik podia sentir todas aquelas coisas pairando no ar.

E, de súbito, lembrou do último momento nas docas – do que ele fizera. E o que dissera a Charles – o que foram, então, suas últimas palavras. Erik sentiu, de repente, um calor rastejando em seu rosto, e a vaga lembrança dos lábios de Charles contra os seus. Erik rapidamente sentiu-se auto-consciente – ele não tinha se lembrado daquele momento até então. Provavelmente, Erik nunca diria nada disso sem ter a certeza absoluta de que permaneceriam como seus últimos instantes. Não era como se ele se arrependesse – de modo algum, mas... ele só não sabia o que isso poderia significar no futuro. Ele não sabia que coisas isso poderia mudar.

Mas Erik também estava certo de que Charles jamais comentaria sobre isso antes dele sentir-se melhor, antes de recuperar-se o suficiente. Isso teria que esperar, não importa o quanto Erik desejasse o oposto. Então, ele tentou afastar os pensamentos e concentrar-se na situação que tinha em mãos.

Ele respirou cuidadoso, por muito tempo.

Ocorreu-lhe, de repente, o pensamento do quão lesados eles foram pela Chimera. Não só fisicamente, mas mentalmente. Havia tantas coisas a resolver, tantas coisas a curar... Mas isso teria que ficar para mais tarde. Uma coisa de cada vez. Agora, o que Erik queria saber era o que tinha acontecido no período entre as docas e o hospital. Porém, Charles pareceu captar seu pensamento porque olhou para Erik e sacudiu a cabaça.

\- Mais tarde – disse em voz baixa, e esboçou um leve sorriso para ele. – Você precisa descansar – acrescentou, dando um aperto suave no pulso de Erik.

Erik queria ter discutido, queria ter perguntado, mas o pouco tempo que tinha passado acordado já se esgotara para ele. Então, relutantemente, fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar novamente.

* * *

Enfermeiros e médicos iam e vinham.

Os dias seguintes passaram-se no cansado turvamento, enquanto a consciência de Erik ia lentamente voltando ao normal.

* * *

Na próxima vez em que que acordou adequadamente, Erik quase se sentiu como ele mesmo. Bem, ao menos mentalmente - os seus pensamentos eram afiados e focados novamente depois de um tempo muito longo, embora ainda pudesse detectar a vaga presença de drogas em seu sistema.

O quarto estava escuro.

Erik pestanejou, abrindo os olhos lentamente, apenas para perceber que já estavam no meio da noite. A luz azul vinda através das janelas encheu o quarto do hospital. Estava chovendo de novo, e longos filetes de água deslizavam pelas janelas do hospital.

Erik virou a cabeça - apenas para encontrar Charles ao lado dele novamente, mas desta vez ele tinha colocado os cotovelos sobre a cama, apoiando-se neles, enterrando o rosto entre os braços, o cabelo bagunçado esparramado pelo lençol branco. Erik poderia dizer de imediato que Charles estava dormindo, e olhou para ele com frustração e paixão. Teimoso Charles - ele havia se recusado a sair do lado de Erik, mas o esgotamento conseguiu vencê-lo. Não havia forma de se sentir confortável nessa posição, mas Erik não queria acorda-lo quando ele finalmente conseguira ter algum tipo de descanso.

Erik respirou fundo e, por um momento, apenas ouviu a chuva e seu monitor cardíaco apitar calmamente. Ele olhou para o teto por um tempo.

Era estranhamente tranquilizador, isso.

Segundos se passavam.

Erik sempre tinha odiado hospitais, mas agora era como se fosse um refúgio seguro. A Chimera tinha sido destruída, e a sensação do perigo interminável na sua cabeça e instintos tinha ido embora. Charles estava bem ali ao lado dele, e ambos estavam, de forma geral, inteiros. Ou, pelo menos, ficariam.

Isso era tudo o que Erik precisava.

Isso era suficiente para ele por enquanto.

Ele quase não podia acreditar que o pesadelo tinha acabado, que as coisas poderiam voltar remotamente à normalidade. Exceto que o normal não era muito normal – precisava ser redefinido.

Erik olhou mais uma vez para a forma adormecida de Charles. Charles tomara cuidado para não colocar um de seus braços sobre Erik, então não causaria qualquer dor ou dano ao seu corpo convalescente. Erik sequer sabia quanto dano físico realmente sofrera – ele teria que pedir explicação em breve. Mas não agora. Não essa noite.

A chuva parecia relaxante.

Erik mordeu o lábio e ergueu a mão da cama vagoramente, porque suas reações ainda eram lentas – e também para que não acordasse Charles. Ele deslizou os dedos pela curva do braço de Charles e pousou sua mão sobre a cabeça, enroscando os dedos em seus cabelos.

O link na parte de trás da sua mente cantarolava em resposta, ampliado pelo toque físico. Erik suspirou de satisfação por senti-lo. Era acolhedor e intimista, como sempre. E ele estava muito feliz pelo link ainda estar intacto, em seu devido lugar. Erik podia localizar alguns ecos sonolentos de Charles e, por um breve instante, se perguntou o que ele estaria sonhando.

O tempo passou.

Erik sentiu uma onda de protecionismo em direção a Charles. Tinha se tornado quase uma segunda natureza nele, aparentemente.

Ele fechou os dedos suavemente contra o braço de Charles, e sua ligação cintilou um pouco por isso. Erik ouviu seu monitor cardíaco acelerar. Por um momento, ele ouviu, uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago, e algo quase como confusão tímida tomando conta dele. No fim, Erik decidiu ignorar a coisa toda.

Ele roubou o momento para si mesmo. Seu corpo poderia estar imóvel e sob o efeito de drogas pesadas, mas suas mãos funcionavam bem e ele tinha a sensação adequada na ponta dos dedos. A pele de Charles estava quente, e Erik teve o mais estranho anseio de senti-la contra a sua própria. Ele deve ter ficado assim por ambos terem compartilhado cama e fundirem as mentes, distantemente pensou consigo.

Charles não se mexeu e, devido ao toque físico, Erik podia ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos fracamente através do link. Eram tranquilos e lentos, como deve ser durante o sono. Os de Erik ainda estavam muito rápido, mas ele não deu atenção a isso. Deixou-se perder-se no _Thum Thum_ constante na parte de trás da sua cabeça. Momentaneamente, Erik fechou os olhos por estar deveras _agradecido_. Ele teria prazer em morrer por isso, para ficarem os dois no mundo. Ele não se arrependia de nada do que tinha feito. Ele se jogaria na frente de balas cem vezes mais se isso significasse ouvir o batimento cardíaco de Charles, sentir o seu link... sentir-se assim.

Erik não tinha a menor preocupação com o mundo exterior.

Estava tudo bem, porque o seu mundo era aquele pequeno quarto de hospital – ele tinha tudo que precisava ali mesmo.

Por um momento, isso era tudo o que Erik poderia ter querido, porque era tudo o que quase tinha perdido.

Erik se recusou a retratar Reach, sentir remorso ou nojo do que tinha feito com ele. Reach ainda era Charles, vítima da Chimera como todos os demais, mas... Erik, irreversivelmente, tinha sido vinculado a esta versão de Charles, do _seu_ Charles – o único com quem estiver unido após a fuga da sede. Não havia modo dele poder quebrar o domínio que Charles exercia sobre ele agora. Nem mesmo se o link fosse rompido, nem _mesmo_ assim. Erik tinha todas as chances de virar as costas, deixar isso para trás e ir embora. Mas ele não podia. Não de qualquer forma. Ele tinha ficado. Fora sua escolha, assim como Charles sempre quis que fosse. E Erik entendeu, em um momento de silêncio, que se alguém tentasse força-lo a ficar, se preocupar, envolver-se – ele não o faria. Mas... Charles nunca lhe pediu para estar presente, para ficar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Todavia, Erik tinha ficado.

Ele não tinha vontade de partir.

Porque a calma que ele sentia em seu peito era boa demais para ser errada.

Erik acariciou a pele de Charles gentilmente, distraidamente. Mas, mesmo assim, o contato parecia queimar levemente as pontas dos dedos, pulsando em suas terminações nervosas.

A atenção de Erik foi subitamente atraída para os pilares de luz do corredor que se refletiram no chão - agora se movendo. Erik congelou e olhou para a porta. Antes que seus sentidos tivessem tempo de responder ao estímulo ou ficarem alertas, ele já havia reconhecido a figura atrás da porta. Erik a encarou por um momento em surpresa, então suspirou e revirou os olhos. Ele relaxou de encontro a cama.

Erik apenas acenou com a cabeça em um gesto de concordância. Com uma leve brisa de ar, Leap teletransportou-se para dentro do quarto. Ele estava prestes a explodir em uma saudação alta, mas Erik deu-lhe um olhar significativo, silenciando-o, e apontou para Charles. Leap compreendeu e fez uma careta a modo de sorriso, jogando um braço no ar como num gesto de conformação – o outro braço envolto em uma tipóia.

Erik deu uma rápida olhada no teletransportador dos pés à cabeça – ele estava vestindo uma bata hospitalar, e claramente tinha muitos pontos e ataduras em seu tórax, mas, em geral, parecia bem.

\- Ei, Magneto, cara! - Leap sussurrou baixinho, mas super excitado. Ele olhou para Erik com muito entusiasmo.

O jovem teletransportador quase começou uma nova frase, quando, ato contínuo, avistou Charles e pareceu confuso.

\- Por que o cara aleijado irritado está dormindo aí? Não é desconfortável? – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Erik congelou por um momento ante as palavras utilizadas por Leap, até se lembrar de que quando Leap conheceu Charles pela primeira vez, ele não estava exatamente no seu melhor. Tinha sido pouco tempo depois de Charles saber da morte de Hank.

Erik abriu a boca, mas Leap não parecia esperar uma resposta, ele apenas se aproximou e olhou para os monitores e máquinas ao redor da cama de Erik.

\- Nossa, você fez uma confusão. Quero dizer, quatro balas... que louco!

Erik alçou uma sobrancelha.

\- Quatro? – ele só conseguia se lembrar de três delas o perfurando.

Leap assentiu.

\- Sim, sim. Duas na sua perna, uma nas suas costas e, em seguida, uma no seu ombro. Muitas pessoas não conseguiriam viver para contar história!

Erik olhou para Charles, verificando se a conversa sussurrada o tinha acordado, mas ele não parecia se mexer. Provavelmente, estava demasiado cansado para isso. Então, Erik voltou-se para Leap, pensando no que o teletransportador tinha dito. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Como... Como você sabe sobre as balas? – perguntou, desconfiado.

Leap deu de ombros, usando o ombro saudável.

\- Bem, quem não saberia? Você tem sido manchete há um mês.

Os olhos de Erik se arregalaram um pouco.

\- O que? – ele sussurrou, quase se esquecendo de falar baixo.

Leap parecia confuso. Ele olhou para Erik, então para Charles.

\- Ele não disse a você, então? – perguntou, apontando para Charles. Erik não respondeu, apenas olhou para Leap com expectativa. Leap parecia ficar animado com o fato de ter que explicar. Ele respirou fundo.

\- Eles o transformaram num herói trágico, Magneto. Quero dizer, a imprensa e os humanos descobriram sobre a Chimera – grande coisa – e isso é tudo o que ouvimos falar há cerca de um mês. As pessoas têm acendido velas para os mutantes mortos, realizado protestos contra a discriminação mutante, afirmando que as pessoas remanescentes da Chimera devem enfrentar a Justiça adequadamente... Você deve ver os jornais. Eles estão incríveis! E fizeram de você um símbolo da coisa toda! Isso não é legal, cara?

Erik piscou, surpreso.

\- O que você quer dizer?

Leap riu.

\- Bem, todo mundo conhece a história do Salvador do Rio. Tipo, qual é, a polícia disparou em você – assim por diante, em mutantes inocentes, certo? Quero dizer, sim, a polícia não sabia de nada, mas ainda assim... De qualquer forma, quando a mídia descobriu sobre tudo da Chimera, ela fez um escândalo – para, você sabe, vender jormais – e escreveu uma história sobre você. Quero dizer, um sobrevivente do Holocausto que mergulha atrás do amigo paralítico que foi empurrado no rio por um policial? Isso é tão devastador quanto se pode imaginar! Logo, logo esse material apareceu em cada cobertura. Era como uma história de amor, sabe – as pessoas se sentiram mal por você e isso meio que alimentou todo o movimento anti-Chimera.

Erik só podia encarar Leap com espanto. Ele tentou pensar sobre isso – parecia quase bom demais para ser verdade que os humanos estivessem do seu lado. Erik supôs que a maioria das coisas feitas pela Chimera fora mantida em segredo e que não veria a luz do dia tão cedo ou, provavelmente, jamais. Mas o que tinha sucedido no exterior do edifício deve ter sido muito dificil de esquecer, mesmo para os humanos, uma vez que havia muitos jornalistas e pessoas ali então presentes, além de muitos agentes policiais, tiros e corpos.

Erik ficou em silêncio por um tempo, pensando sobre isso.

A Chimera realmente não perecera silenciosamente, ao que parecia.

Leap apoiou-se no outro pé.

\- Você sabe, havia um monte de pessoas mortas e outras coisas. Quero dizer, fora daquela prisão da Chimera... Os humanos têm feito memoriais e todo esse tipo de evento chique tradicional – Leap acrescentou.

Erik engoliu em seco. Ele se sentiu um pouco afetado com a coisa toda – em parte grato pela súbita empatia demonstrada aos mutantes, em parte com raiva ao saber que, sem perdas humanas, a Chimera provavelmente não teria sido um notícia tão grande. Mas com inúmeros mutantes torturados até a morte e a queda violenta de toda a organização, e as mortes que se seguiram... toda a questão mutante parecia ter se tornado um grande debate político e midiático, segundo Leap. Erik olhou para Charles – provavelemnte ele diria que, apesar do aspecto trágico disso, a comoção da opinião pública ajudava ainda mais a causa mutante. Porque Charles tinha dito certa vez que a opinião pública era tudo.

Erik, então, percebeu que algo de bom poderia ter saído de todo o pesadelo Chimera, no final das contas.

Mas em seguida ele congelou por um momento em que sua mente relacionou todos os detalhes. Erik voltou-se para Leap.

\- Eles sabem que... que o Salvador do Rio – ou qualquer coisa ridícula pelo que me chamam – e Magneto são a mesma pessoa? Que ambos sou eu?

Leap pareceu confuso por um momento.

\- Nah. Acho que não. Eles só acharam que você fosse um cara mutante aleatório, que salvou um paralítico do rio. Mas ainda assim, eu acho que você vai afundar a história. Digo, você puxou um cara paralisado do rio e, em seguida, também levou quatro balas por ele. Essa é a melhor história drama queen!

Erik virou-se para olhar para a parede oposta, os pensamentos girando. Ele não tinha certeza de como se sentir-se sobre isso, sobre ter sido transformado em uma espécie de herói. Ele, normalmente, tinha sido o seu oposto – precisamente o oposto. E não era como se Erik se sentisse exatamente heróico sobre o que tinha feito - não tinha sido uma escolha consciente, porque não havia o que decidir. Não havia forma alguma de Erik não ter saltado no rio atrás de Charles. Ou ter ficado na frente das balas. Porém, se isso ajudava a causa mutante, Erik achou que estava bem com isso. E também não era como se ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a respeito.

Houve um pequeno silêncio, antes de Leap falar novamente.

\- Além do mais, estou totalmente de bem com a forma que seu amigo aleijado...

\- O nome dele é Charles – Erik interrompeu com uma pequena irritação, e deu a Leap um olhar significativo. Ele sentiu uma ligeira agitação irradiada do link quando chamou o seu nome – como se Charles resconhecesse seu nome quando fora chamado – mas, então, a pequena consciência desapareceu novamente.

Leap levantou o braço no ar defensivamente.

\- Ok, sim, que seja. Mas... Eu só queria que você soubesse que estou totalmente de bem com seu... amigo... por, uh, ter usado meus poderes com o poder dele e nos tirar daquela mansão grande pra cacete rumo ao hospital. Quero dizer, meu coração parou e toda essa merda, mas ainda... estou vivo. E eu tenho a cicatriz mais legal! Você sabe - quantas pessoas foram esfaqueadas e tudo? As gatas gostam desse tipo de coisa!

Erik quase quis gemer em voz alta porque Leap era tão ridiculamente jovem e inocente ainda, apesar do que tinha experimentado.

O jovem teletransportador lançou um olhar cauteloso para Charles.

\- Ele é meio assombroso, sabe. Ele pode fazer tanta coisa assustadora... Digo, a coisa que ele fez de puxar você do coma...

O rosto de Erik desencaixou e seus olhos afiaram.

\- Que coma? Do que está falando? – perguntou instantaneamente, o tom exigente.

Leap parecia perplexo.

\- Oh, ele não te disse? – indagou, surpreso. Então franziu a testa. – O cara não te disse nada! – brincou e sorriu, mas Erik lançou-lhe um olhar tal de advertência que ele se aquietou e voltou a ficar sério.

Leap apoiou-se no outro pé novamente e procurou as palavras certas. Ele olhou para Charles com algo parecido a respeito.

\- Sim, você sabe... - ele começou. - Quando eles o trouxeram para o hospital... você tinha perdido muito sangue, Magneto. Você parecia horrível – desculpa, cara, mas você realmente parecia, eu vi - e eles estavam quase desistindo de você, sabe, parar de operar. Na verdade, eu acho que eles _fizeram isso_ , mas acho que seu amigo fez essa magia mental e os médicos continuaram mesmo assim. Você ainda estava... morto, sabe... e, em seguida, seu amigo meio que desfaleceu também e vocês entraram ambos em coma, ou algo assim, por volta de três dias. Mas, então, ele acordou, e depois de algum tempo eles viram alguma atividade cerebral em você também. E então você começou a se recuperar.

Erik estava quase sem palavras, e respirou tão fundo que a ferida no ombro protestou em resposta, como uma pontada de raiva, apesar dos analgésicos.

Charles tinha... Charles se recusou a deixá-lo ir? Tinha feito os médicos prosseguirem mesmo quando era supostamente uma causa perdida? O pensamento parecia trazer algumas lembranças muito vagas em sua cabeça - sobre a escuridão e vozes e recobrando o sentido – e, uma fraca luz constante. Mas não havia nada coerente. Devagar, Erik percebeu que Charles, provavelmente, tinha forçado o link a não quebrar – tão perigosamente quanto parecia.

O cérebro de Erik tentou processar a nova informação por algum tempo.  
Charles tendo ido tão longe por ele... era realmente algo. Chocava Erik o fato de Charles ter controlado a mente de pessoas por causa dele, por vontade própria. Mesmo sendo uma situação de vida ou morte – ainda assim. Charles deve ter ficado verdadeiramente desesperado ao ponto de intervir.

Mas Erik mal podia acreditar ou aceitar a simples idéia de que Charles havia segurado o link tão loucamente a ponto de ir até Erik – dentro do _coma_ – para mante-lo vivo e, então, puxá-lo de volta ao seu corpo. Erik nem sabia o que pensar sobre isso. Que Charles iria... iria arriscar sua vida de forma tão descuidada apenas para mantê-lo vivo. Que Charles tinha se arriscado por ambos podendo acabar em morte cerebral ou coisa pior – ao invés de apenas deixa-lo morrer.

Erik cerrou os dentes e olhou para Charles - esse idiota teimoso. Esse cabeça-dura, _idiota_ altruísta.

Mas ainda que ele pensasse assim, percebeu que Charles devia ter pensado o mesmo nas docas. Que Erik tinha sido imprudente e louco para protegê-lo das balas com seu próprio corpo. A realização e os paralelos disso fizeram Erik congelar e olhar para a forma adormecida de Charles com tanto carinho, que parecia que seu peito poderia estourar, apesar da irritação mesclada.

Ao que parecia, eles estavam realmente condenados quando se tratava de um em relação ao outro.

Erik ficou ali por algum tempo, apenas tomado pelo espanto.

Leap limpou a garganta. Erik se assustou um pouco e se virou para fita-lo como se só então houvesse se lembrado que ele ainda estava no quarto. Leap soltou um assobio baixo e olhou com estranheza.

\- Certo, não me deixe acendendo vela, cara, mas...

Erik engoliu em seco, quase se sentindo encabulado, mas endureceu as feições novamente.

\- Você ouviu falar dos outros membros da Irmandade? - perguntou ele de forma mais eficiente.

Leap enfiou a mão saudável em seu bolso.

\- Eu ouvi dizer que Emma escapou. Mas não sei para onde. Não sei sobre os outros também.

Erik assentiu levemente, pensando a respeito por um momento. Sentia-se estranhamente relutante em reunir sua equipe de volta, mas ele sabia que os ramos existentes da Chimera tinham que ser extirpados. Ele deu a Leap um olhar crítico.

\- Considerando que você está bem o suficiente, e se ainda deseja fazer parte da Irmandade, eu quero que vá e procure os outros membros, Leap. Encontre-os e reuna-os. Eu quero que vá atrás das pessoas da Chimera que ainda estão por aí, e as derrube.

Os olhos de Leap se arregalaram um pouco e ele pareceu repentinamente desconfortável.

\- Quer dizer, tipo... matá-los?

Erik abriu a boca para responder, mas então hesitou. Ele olhou para Charles de repente, sabendo que ele jamais aprovaria isso. Que ele reclamaria, falando que assassinato e violência não são o caminho certo para resolver as coisas, que era errado. Erik quase virou-se para responder sim de qualquer forma, apenas por força do hábito e do seu ainda forte ódio da Chimera, porém, no último instante, ele parou. Em vez disso, soltou um pequeno suspiro.

-Não, Leap. Matá-los somente se não houver escolha. Porque se é verdade o que você disse, é possível simplesmente entregar esses traidores para a polícia e eles cuidarão disso da sua maneira. O frenesi da mídia, a humilhação pública e uma pena prisional devem servir-lhes bem.

Leap pareceu aliviado.

\- Sim, cara! Serve! - ele se alegrou, batendo com o punho no ar.

Erik deixou escapar um sorriso, balançando a cabeça um pouco, tanto para o jovem teletransportador como para si mesmo. Charles simplesmente mudara a sua forma de pensar sem dizer uma só palavra, sem sequer tomar parte na conversa. Era verdadeiramente notável. Quase... assustador. Mas, Erik finalmente percebeu que Charles estava certo - a opinião pública liquidava o assunto. Se ela poderia ser, de fato, utilizada para ajudar a sua causa, também deveria ser considerada com mais cuidado no futuro. E, certamente, não fazia sentido ter a Irmandade nas manchetes por assassinato. Se os sobreviventes que trabalhavam para a Chimera ainda causassem qualquer outro dano, então Erik ou a Irmandade sem dúvida os derrubariam sem nenhum pesar - com certeza. Mas Erik poderia entrar em acordo com o fato de que, apesar de eventuais diferenças ideológicas, todos queriam que os mutantes fossem vistos sob novas luzes. Essa situação pró-mutante poderia não durar para sempre, mas agora soava melhor do que nunca.

Talvez houvesse esperança para eles no fim das contas.

Talvez ao menos houvesse algum sentido no modo de pensar de Charles - Erik conseguia admitir, mesmo que ainda não conseguisse concordar de todo.

\- Eu irei e encontrarei os membros da nossa equipe assim que me livrar dessa tipóia – Leap prometeu. – Fiquei preso aqui por muito tempo, de qualquer maneira. Eu acho que vou começar procurando Emma – disse ele e corou um pouco. Erik apenas fitou-o, não impressionado – estava claro que Leap iria por Emma em primeiro lugar.

Leap notou seu olhar e deu um sorriso tímido.

\- Tem algo sobre telepatas, você sabe... – disse e piscou o olho para Erik, rindo.

Erik olhou para o outro lado da sala, silenciando-o e, felizmente, fez o sorriso de Leap decair um pouco.

\- Só me reporte o progresso que tiver – disse.

Leap ficou mais grave e coçou a cabeça.

\- Onde... Aqui? Você vai ficar aqui por tanto tempo assim?

Erik hesitou. Ele olhou mais uma vez para Charles, então para Leap. Em seguida, soltou um suspiro de reconhecimento.

\- Não, eu não acho. Assim que eu puder, deixarei o hospital. Você se lembra da grande mansão da qual nos tirou?

Leap assentiu.

\- É onde vai me encontrar – Erik disse sem vacilar, quase se sentindo ridículo por ter tanta certeza sobre isso. Afinal, ele precisava de tempo para se recuperar de seus ferimentos... e seria necessário um longo, longo tempo, provavelmente, vários meses. A mansão era uma escolha natural. Erik sequer considerou estar em qualquer outro lugar que não junto de Charles.  
\- Ok, Magneto. Trato feito! – Leap disse calmamente. Ele permaneceu ali por um tempo, olhando para a porta. - Eu acho que já vou... - disse, gesticulando vagamente.

Erik apenas balançou a cabeça, e antes que parasse o movimento, Leap tinha desaparecido em uma nuvem. Apenas uma pequena brisa de ar foi deixada, mexendo alguns fios de cabelo de Charles, fazendo cócegas na mão de Erik.

Ele olhou para o lugar onde Leap estivera.

A chuva ainda estava batendo na janela.

Erik recostou-se no travesseiro, encarando o teto, mas não puxou o braço de Charles. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que faria Charles tirar férias e ter um bom descanso em breve. Amanhã. Em seguida, eles poderiam começar a se recuperar – a ambos. Devidamente. Talvez eles nunca se recuperariam de todo, porque a Chimera certamente deixou marcas para sempre - mas... eles conseguiriam. Havia muitas coisas a se esperar agora. Tantas coisas por dizer... - mesmo que essas coisas tivessem que esperar até que os dois estivessem melhor e apropriadamente sozinhos.

O monitor cardíaco de Erik soou no silêncio.

Charles mexeu um pouco a cabeça durante o sono, virando-a de modo que sua respiração quente batera de encontro a palma da mão de Erik.

De súbito, Erik podia recordar com perfeita nitidez como sentira essa mesma respiração suspirando em sua própria boca, e estremeceu um pouco.

Seu monitor cardíaco ganhou ritmo novamente, e Erik mordeu os lábios, fechando os olhos bem apertado.

A chuva ainda continuou por muito tempo depois que ele, lentamente, começou a se deixar levar.

Naquela noite, Erik dormiu tranquilamente pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo.

* * *

 **Nota da tradutora:**

Recém saído do forno, eis aí o penúltimo capítulo! Entreguei antes do fechamento da primeira quinzena do mês, mas poderia ter feito antes se, bom, se não fosse minha obsessão com séries, doramas, animes, leituras, clipes musicais... - eer, neste último aqui, culpo o Charlie Puth e seu recém lançado clipe.

Espero que tenham gostado e peço desculpas por quaisquer erros, eu não costumo revisar o que traduzo.

Com isso, fico devendo só mais um capítulo. Não prometo, mas pretendo me empenhar para publica-lo até, no máximo, o próximo mês - se possível, antes da primeira quinzena.

Aos leitores, especialmente a Barbara e o "Convidado Anônimo", meu muito obrigado por sua presença! Em tempo: 1) Barbara, as limitações inexplicáveis do FFNET com a formatação dos textos mexem com o meu lado zen de uma maneira que... deixa quieto. Mas ó, não simorre não, que assim cê vai perder o fim do conto. Segura as pontas só mais um pouquinho, vai ser deboas! 2) Colega Anônimo, seja bem vindo! Respondendo sua pergunta: não, a autora não disse o porquê de remover suas fanfics - ao menos não que eu saiba -, ela apenas as retirou do ar e eu só consegui salvar apenas Dark Flowers - o que foi por pouco, pois quando ela o fez eu ainda estava no processo de tradução dos primeiros capítulos e não tinha copiado os capítulos originais seguintes. Minha salvação foi saber que a autora também havia publicado Dark Flowers no AO3. Ê sorte!

Abraço a todos e até o próximo!

Inna


	30. Capítulo 30

**Flores Escuras**

 **Autoria:** Niphrehdil

 **Publicada originalmente em:**

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)s/10655072/1/Dark-Flowers

 **Tradução autorizada:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

 **Epílogo**

* * *

 **Notas iniciais da autora:**

 _Então aqui estamos nós._

 _Após quase três meses e precisamente 30 capítulos, chegamos ao final desta história. Tão triste quanto finalizar uma história que eu gostei muito de escrever, é o fato de que também sentirei falta de vocês mais do que qualquer coisa. Desculpe pela nota longa, mas eu senti como se houvesse algumas coisas que precisava dizer._

 _Em primeiro lugar, como disse antes, eu comecei a digitar essa história como um capricho, e suas opiniões e comentários me fizeram continuar, dedicar tempo e incontáveis horas para escrever tudo isso e publicar - e mais importante, terminar._

 _Eu não posso agradecê-los o suficiente pelo seu apoio e comentários de aquecer o coração. Eles significam o mundo para mim. Eu sei que esta é uma coisa tão clichê de se dizer, mas eu nunca pensei que eu iria receber esse feedback - eu nunca realmente imaginei obter qualquer feedback. Então, receber enormes, ENORMES elogios como dizer que esta fanfic 'é a melhor do fandom' são coisas que me deixam sem palavras. Vocês são e sempre foram a razão pela qual eu tenho escrito esta história. Vocês me fizeram sentir como se eu devesse continuar escrevendo, que eu poderia realmente ser meio decente ao fazê-lo._

 _Nota rápida: desculpe por quaisquer erros ortográficos ou_ _gramaticais/de digitação que porventura possam haver. Eu não sou falante do inglês nativo, desculpe._

 _Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem deste último capítulo e epílogo de Dark Flowers. Havia tantas coisas que eu queria incluir e, para mim, esse sempre pareceu um dos capítulos mais importantes._

 _Por fim, espero sinceramente que todos tenham gostado desta história e que agora que chegamos ao final, o epílogo não vá decepcioná-los.  
_

 _Leb wohl! - adeus, viva bem, como diria Erik._

 _Aqui vai a última parte de Dark Flowers._

* * *

Dois meses após a Chimera ter caído, Erik finalmente conseguiu sair do hospital.

Charles se recusou a persuadir os médicos com telepatia e fazê-los dar alta a Erik mais cedo - não importa quantas vezes Erik sugerisse isso de forma meio séria. É claro que ele em nada ficou surpreso com a não concordância de Charles - Charles tinha sido excessivamente preocupado com ele, mesmo quando todos os seus ferimentos críticos tinham se curado. E sem mencionar que Charles fora tão teimoso quanto sempre quando o assunto era usar seus poderes nas pessoas. Erik acabou aceitando com irritação.

Mas ele simplesmente odiava hospitais, e sentia-se inquieto por ficar sentado e não fazer nada o dia todo.

Erik também estava preocupado com Charles - hospitais não eram exatamente o melhor lugar para um telepata. Tanta morte, dor e sofrimento dentro de um prédio só faziam Charles constantemente se sentir cansado e também melancólico às vezes.

Assim quando finalmente conseguiram sair, Erik suspirou em profunda satisfação.

Ele mal podia esperar para sair dali e ir para o silêncio e privacidade da mansão Xavier.

Fazia muito tempo desde que estiveram a sós.

Eles nunca tinham mencionado ou abordado as coisas não ditas entre si - Charles se recusou a falar sobre isso antes de Erik estar bem o suficiente. E tanto quanto Erik ansiava por aquele momento, ele também se sentia cada vez mais nervoso sobre isso. Algo havia, criticamente,mudado entre ele e Charles - ele teria que ser surdo e cego para não notar. Seus silêncios estavam estranhamente confortáveis agora, a tensão entre eles profundamente diferente do que fora antes da Chimera. Os olhares que compartilhavam eram mais longos e mais suaves. Seus toques se demoravam um pouco mais que outrora, e havia algo na maneira como Charles sorria para Erik que fazia com que ele baixasse os olhos quase sempre.

Erik ainda estava se recuperando, no entanto - seu ombro e costas ainda estavam rígidos ao redor dos músculos que as balas tinham danificado, mas os médicos tinham previsto que deveriam se curar apropriadamente dentro de algum tempo. A única coisa que causava irritação e problemas a Erik era a perna esquerda - foram duas balas, uma na coxa e uma entre o joelho e o tornozelo. A bala que perfurou sua coxa fora a que quase o matou - tinha atingido uma artéria. Porém, Erik considerou tudo um pequeno preço pelo fato de ambos terem sobrevivido.

Mas mesmo assim, sua perna esquerda funcionava muito mal e estava se recuperando em ritmo incrivelmente lento. Por mais que Erik odiasse, tinha que andar com uma bengala sob o braço esquerdo. Depois de apenas algumas horas usando, Erik já odiava a coisa com paixão.

Depois de oito semanas e quatro dias da queda da Chimera, os médicos finalmente assinaram os papéis para deixar Erik sair.

* * *

No momento em que chegaram às margens da mansão, Erik olhou para sua bengala ameaçadoramente. Eles tinham que atravessar o quintal para chegar à porta. Muito lentamente, eles começaram a entrar, pequenos pedaços de cascalho esmagando-se sob as rodas da cadeira de Charles e da sua própria bengala. Erik estava tendo problemas com seu equilíbrio e velocidade, e provavelmente parecia um idiota tentando manter-se no ritmo que Charles já havia abrandado.

Erik apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não somos um casal - murmurou.

Charles virou-se para olhá-lo e soltou um riso divertido enquanto continuavam. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente - ele parecia muito mais saudável e melhor agora que a sombra da Chimera tinha passado, e eles tinham conseguido um quase descanso adequado.

Erik olhou para a porta à distância, quase furando-a com um brilho intenso.

\- Eu poderia simplesmente nos flutuar até lá – ele murmurou com frustração.

-Disseram que você devia dar a sua perna um pouco de exercício. Caso contrário, talvez não restabeleça a flexibilidade, lembra? - Charles lembrou-lhe, sem se sentir afetado pela sua irritação. Erik franziu o cenho, quase se sentiu mal por se queixar da perna porque estava muito consciente da cadeira de Charles, mas não pôde evitar.

E Charles não pareceu se incomodar com isso. Ele apenas deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Mas, de todas as formas, Erik, se você quiser rodar comigo na mansão para o resto da sua vida...

\- Hilário, Charles - Erik respondeu.

Charles soltou um riso divertido e deu de ombros.

-Isso seria uma maneira de passar o tempo.

Erik levantou uma sobrancelha, seus lábios repuxando em um sorriso irônico.

\- Já está aborrecido comigo?

Charles virou-se para olhar para Erik, surpreso, até que percebeu que sob todo aquele mau humor Erik estava realmente _brincando_ com ele. Por um instante, Charles apenas fitou e analisou o rosto de Erik, como se já tivesse esquecido que ele tinha, afinal, um senso de humor, porque antes esses momentos de luz haviam sido raros demais. Eles não se sentiam tão confortáveis um com o outro em anos, e isso ainda surpreendia Erik, o quão radical a mudança foi- mas também o quanto ele agora parecia natural. O rosto de Charles lentamente encheu-se de cálida diversão e ele deu a Erik um sorriso que fez com que sua respiração de se desencaixasse por um segundo.

\- Eu nunca disse isso - disse Charles quando começaram a chegar à estremeceu quando começou a subir as escadas aos poucos, já que sua perna protestava a cada circulou a pequena com a cadeira, ele chegou mais rápido à porta que Erik.

-Droga de inferno – Erik murmurou e se sentiu ridicularmente lento e desajeitado.

Mas ele podia sentir a diversão de Charles através do link.

 _Também podemos brincar de pega-pega. O que acha?  
_  
Erik lançou-lhe um olhar, porque Charles parecia quase presunçoso enquanto ficava sentado lá, com os braços cruzados e esperando-o caminhar os poucos metros restantes para a porta. Charles estava gostando demais, Erik pensou consigo mesmo. De novo ocorreu-lhe que talvez merecesse isso, então não era como se realmente tivesse o direito de repreende-lo.

Charles sorriu de novo, e Erik quase parou para olhar porque Charles não tinha sorrido tanto em muito, muito tempo. Erik temia que retornar à mansão pudesse deixar Charles de mau humor, já que a ausência de Hank ainda pairava por todo o lugar como uma nuvem triste. Mas, por enquanto, toda a atenção de Charles parecia estar focada em Erik.

Charles olhou para a porta. Ele gesticulou em direção à fechadura.

\- Você se importaria de...

Erik sequer se preocupou em olhar para a fechadura quando girou o metal com um simples piscar de seu poder, ea porta abriu ligeiramente. Então Erik suspirou e olhou para Charles.

\- Depois de você - disse e gesticulou para a porta, sombria irritação em seu rosto, ainda que não chegasse a ser mau humor.

A risada silenciosa Charles ecoou telepaticamente através de sua ligação quando ele entrou. Os lábios de Erik repuxaram em um sorriso relutante antes de segui-lo.

* * *

Quando a primeira noite começou a cair, Erik usou seus poderes e removeu alguns dos destroços que a Chimera e a sua própria explosão violenta de poder haviam causado na mansão da última vez que eles estiveram lá. Sobretudo Erik colocou as coisas em seus devidos lugares e se certificou que todas as fundações do prédio não estivessem criticamente danificadas e que iam se manter.

Era tão bom ter o silêncio e a privacidade da mansão em torno deles... Fugir da interminável fila de médicos e enfermeiros, das amostras de sangue e fisioterapia, das luzes brilhantes e quartos entediantes.

As vezes, Erik parava tão somente para ouvir o silêncio. Até mesmo a telepatia distante de Charles e o ruído dela através do link eram muito mais silenciosos aqui, já que as pessoas mais próximas estavam bem longe. Erik, felizmente, havia se acostumado com a telepatia de Charles, que, no fundo da sua consciência, aprendeu a filtrar e ignorar.

Estranhamente, a mansão quase se parecia com um lar.

Erik apreciou a quietude e o aconchego dela.

Mas quando a luz do sol diminuiu e eles já estavam ficando cansados, era óbvio que deveriam achar um lugar para dormir. Erik hesitou, porque havia mais quartos e lugares para dormir na mansão do que ele provavelmente poderia contar, mas ainda não tinha vontade de sair e encontrar um para si. Em vez disso, se aproximou de Charles.

Por fim, Charles dirigiu-se para a pequena sala que usou antes do ataque da Chimera – o único quarto que tiveram sua primeira fusão. Erik o seguiu e viu como Charles se mudou facilmente para a cama. Ele disse a si mesmo que precisava estar ali porque sua perna precisava de uma caminhada extra e tinha que se certificar que Charles tinha ido para a cama sem problemas – mas o fato é que Charles era muito fluido com a cadeira para precisar realmente da ajuda de Erik. E a perna de Erik já estava dolorida e cansada pela caminhada anterior.

Finalmente, Erik apenas sentou-se na beira da cama, enviando a Charles um comentário não verbalizado de precisar ficar por instante a fim de descansar.

Como resposta, Charles apenas puxou o edredom por sobre suas pernas e afundou de encontro ao travesseiro. Erik não podia ver seu rosto do ângulo em que estava, e ficou na dúvidas e isso foi uma indireta para sair. Charles permaneceu imóvel, mas a lâmpada da mesinha de cabeceira ainda estava acesa.

Erik olhou para a porta, depois para Charles. A pequena e antiga caixa de Erik contendo os pedaços de metal ainda estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira, exatamente onde os tinha deixado na noite em que Charles a devolveu.

Era como algo íntimo, esse quarto. Erik não podia explicar. Ele nunca tinha sentido isso antes, a sensação de familiaridade, de pertencimento.

De quase ter um lar.

 _Por favor, apague a luz_ , _Erik,_ Charles disse serenamente através de link. Ele já parecia sonolento.

Erik se perguntou se Charles estava pedindo-lhe para sair ou ficar, e ele não tinha idéia do que parecia mais provável. Depois de um momento, Erik decidiu fazer um teste e mexeu-se um pouco na cama. Charles imediatamente se afastou um pouco no seu lado da cama, deixando mais espaço para o outro lado dela. Erik adivinhou com isso que tinha obtido sua resposta.

Em seguida, colocou a bengala de lado, puxando o interruptor de metal distraidamente, e encontrou seu caminho no outro lado da cama, no lusco-fusco da noite.

Era estranhamente familiar encontrar-se lá, deitado ao lado de Charles, mesmo que por meses tivessem compartilhado cama.

Mas também, Erik se sentia tão perturbadoramente aliviado e _certo_ , que não sabia como lidar com isso. Ele não se sentia fora de lugar.

A extremidade do link de Charles passou a ficar confuso, e Erik podia dizer que ele já estava começando a adormecer. Erik cobriu-se com um edredom, seus olhos nunca deixando Charles.

\- _Gute nacht_ \- ele murmurou baixinho, mas, como esperado, sem receber nenhuma resposta.

Erik mexeu sua perna dolorida e ferida de lugar na cama, mas de alguma forma não registrou a dor como antes.

Ele ouviu o link por um tempo, ecos silenciosos começando a emergir dos sonhos de Charles, porém muito vagos para que Erik os pudesse apanhar.

Erik afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, ouvindo Charles respirar por algum tempo. Ele estava sereno e relaxado.

Erik fechou os olhos.

Eles estavam bem.

Estavam ambos ali.

Seus batimentos cardíacos misturados uns nos outros através do link.

E era tudo o que Erik precisava para acalma-lo no sono.

* * *

Os primeiros dias se passaram em confortável simplicidade.

Erik passou muito tempo andando e flexionando sua perna, tentando fazer exercícios.

Charles às vezes desaparecia na sala de estudos de Hank e passava horas ali. Nessas horas, Erik podia sentir a tristeza de Charles sangrando através de sua ligação, mas não era crua, destrutiva e sufocante como outrora. Agora havia uma triste aceitação, apesar de quão doloroso tudo ainda era.

Erik fingiu não notar as lágrimas ocasionais no rosto de Charles, ou a maneira como ele estava muito calado depois do tempo passado na solidão.

Uma vez Erik passou pela velha sala de estudos de Hank e olhou para dentro. Charles estava lá, arrumando o trabalho de Hank, ordenadamente, em pilhas organizadas, às vezes parando no tempo para olhar algo lá dentro. Às vezes acariciava a letra desordenada de Hanks nos papéis, suas mãos tremendo um pouco.

A tristeza que Erik sentia em toda a sua mente era pungente.

Mas ele sabia que não era sua dor, que não lhe pertencia.

Então, Erik dava a Charles a privacidade para resolver as coisas e lidar com o seu longo e negligenciado processo de luto. Se limpar as coisas ajudava Charles, então Erik teria prazer em concedê-lo.

Ele daria a Charles silêncio e espaço se era disso que ele precisava.

A parte mais estranha era que Erik apenas sabia, Charles nunca teve que pedir.

E ambos também tiveram tempo para pensar.

* * *

Algumas vezes, um deles acordava gritando no meio da noite, experimentando pesadelos horríveis.

Charles muitas vezes sonhava com os laboratórios, matando inocentes mutantes.

Ou Hank. Hank sendo torturado e morto enquanto Charles era forçado a ficar dentro da sua cabeça.

Os pesadelos de Erik tinham apenas dois cenários. O primeiro, Charles levando um tiro. O segundo, Reach.

A imagem de Reach assombrava Erik mais do que Shaw. Erik reviveu o momento em que rasgava a garganta de Reach, uma e outra vez, às vezes sua mente torcendo a imagem, de modo que era Charles quem ele estava matando em vez de Reach. E, às vezes, Erik sonhava que tudo - a queda da Chimera, Charles dormindo ao seu lado, ambos sobrevivendo, tudo - era a ilusão de Reach dominando-o, que na realidade ele nunca tinha se afastado daquela horrível prisão da Chimera e que seu próprio Charles estava morto há muito tempo. Aqueles eram os pesadelos mais doentios, porque Erik via o sorriso de Reach com a cara de Charles vividamente bem em seus sonhos, e isso tornava tudo mais aterrorizante.

Erik acordou gritando mais de uma vez, destruindo alguns pedaços de metal nos corredores próximos.

Eles nunca falaram sobre seus pesadelos.

Eles só acordavam um e outro e esperavam até que a respiração se normalizasse. Às Vezes, Erik puxava Charles para perto de si e o ouvia respirar, caso tivesse um pesadelo particularmente forte sobre a morte dele. Charles permanecia lá enquanto Erik o segurava, às vezes até adormecia em seu braços.

Mas eles nunca disseram uma palavra.

Ambos sabiam.

De todo modo, o link lhes mostrava bastante detalhes e agonia.

Compartilhar uma cama tornou-se mais fácil, a proximidade física reconfortante.

Isso foi outra coisa que nenhum dos dois jamais mencionou - eles nunca discutiram sobre Erik ir dormir em outro lugar. Logo, tornou-se algo tão natural que sequer pensaram duas vezes sobre isso.

* * *

Os mutantes nunca tiveram essa empatia em toda a sua existência.

As ações judiciais contra o círculo íntimo dos humanos por trás da Chimera eram amplamente públicas, e quase todo o mundo seguia as manchetes alardeando seus casos judiciais e as histórias escandalosas e trágicas que a mídia escreveu sobre os sofridos mutantes.

As pessoas realizavam protestos para dar apoio aos sobreviventes da Chimera, e havia fortes reivindicações para encontrar e destruir quaisquer organizações violentas existentes como aquela.

Muita atenção também foi dada aos jornalistas e humanos que morreram do lado de fora da prisão da Chimera, mas a história do Salvador do Rio e algumas outras histórias simbólicas se tornaram as mais populares.

Naturalmente, também houve protestos anti-mutantes e pró-Chimera, mas eles foram, em sua maioria, abafados pelas manchetes de notícias e de apelo à sensibilização.

Erik acompanhou o frenesi da mídia apenas parcialmente - ele não tinha energia para isso no momento. Saber que Reach estava morto deu-lhe mais segurança do que qualquer outra coisa jamais poderia.

Mas ele sentiu uma esperança estranha e fraca tremulando em seu peito quando testemunhou os humanos defendendo apaixonadamente os mutantes nas transmissões televisivas - mutantes que sequer viram ou tinham conhecido antes. Mutantes que tantos humanos haviam anteriormente odiado ou para cuja opressão haviam fechado os olhos.

Erik ficou espantado.

Ele havia perdido esse tipo de esperança e crença nos humanos há muito tempo.

Erik sabia que talvez não durasse para sempre, que tudo isso provavelmente se neutralizaria assim que a poeira começasse a baixar, mas ainda assim...

Os mutantes nunca haviam sido tão acaloradamente debatidos antes - e a opinião pública nunca estivera tão do seu lado.

Erik podia apreciar isso, não importa quantos sentimentos confusos ele tinha sobre.

* * *

Uma vez, Erik se mexeu dentro do sono no meio da noite, apenas para abrir os olhos e perceber que Charles o observava cansadamente. Seu cabelo era uma suave bagunça, e ele tinha puxado o cobertor até seus ombros. Era como se tivesse acordado um momento atrás.

 _... o que ?_ , Erik enviou cansado, porque sua voz era muito rouca para usar.

Charles deu-lhe um leve sorriso.

 _Você... você estava sonhando comigo.  
_  
Erik pestanejou novamente, desta vez mais alertado. Ele só pôde olhar fixamente, grato por estar muito bêbado de sono para poder sentir-se corar ou parecer corado. Ele não conseguia lembrar de seus sonhos - eles já eram muito vagos, fugidios. Ele engoliu em seco, tentando adivinhar o que eles teriam sido. Erik se alegrou pela fraca luz da noite estar a suas costas, e assim sombrear seu rosto.

Charles suspirou baixinho.

 _Eu sinto muito. Eu sempre tento bloqueá-lo, mas ... Seus sonhos são estridentes. Tão estridentes que me acordaram._

Erik engoliu em seco, sem saber o que deveria fazer.

 _Não era... Não era minha intenção,_ ele murmurou através do link.

Charles afundou mais a cabeça no travesseiro.

 _Eu sei._

Ele fechou os olhos e exalou profundamente, obviamente voltando a dormir.

 _Está tudo bem, Erik. Você sonha comigo frequentemente.  
_  
Erik congelou onde estava, e só pode olhar para Charles e a maneira como estava deitado ali, pacificamente – quão casualmente ele dissera isso. Erik se perguntou, por um breve momento, quão bem e claramente Charles podia ver seus sonhos, e sentiu repentino nervoso. Afinal, ele não podia _controlar_ seus sonhos; ele não tinha idéia do que acontecia neles. E, claro, provavelmente, Charles estava tentando ficar longe deles, deixando-os em sua privacidade, mas seus escudos e controle sempre eram naturalmente abaixados quando ele estava dormindo.

Erik decidiu que não devia gastar muito do seu tempo pensando sobre isso.

Ele lançou um último olhar para Charles antes de fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir.

* * *

Raven os visitou uma vez.

Foi um mês depois que eles retornaram à mansão. Foi no meio de um jogo de xadrez quando Charles, de repente, congelou e olhou para Erik, seu rosto se tornando sério.

-Raven vai chegar logo, Erik. Ela acabou de descobrir que... eu năo estou morto. Que ela não me matou. Ela está... ela quer ver por si mesma.

Erik assentiu com a cabeça. Ele ainda sentia uma velha raiva dela, apesar de ter passado por uma lavagem cerebral ao puxar o gatilho, ou de não ter sido mesmo real. Erik não tinha vontade de vê-la ou de falar com ela, então ficou rígido e olhou para Charles.

Ele sabia que Charles tinha pensado nela muitas vezes, sentindo-se culpado por deixá-la viver sob a falsa suposição de que ele estava morto. Charles estava claramente preocupado com Raven há muito tempo, apenas não tinha dito nada em voz alta. Erik começou a evadir-se da sala.

Não precisava explicar nada a Charles. Charles adivinhou como Erik se sentia sobre isso, então deu-lhe um sorriso fraco, agradecido, antes de Erik desaparecer no andar de cima - apesar do quão assombrado Charles parecia quando Erik lançou-lhe um último olhar.

Erik manteve-se longe enquanto Charles entrava na sala de estar.

Erik tentou ignorar o grito aliviado de alegria de Raven, quando ela começou a chorar e como abraçou Charles tão forte que quase o esmagou. Erik engoliu sua raiva –e, confusamente o bastante, algum ciúme –quando a extremidade do link de Charles iluminou-se com alívio e afeição por ela, não importa o quanto houvesse dor e frustração misturados nele.

Raven, como era de esperar, não quis ficar por mais tempo que o necessário. Estava prestes a sair quando Erik desceu as escadas com sua bengala - as mesmas escadas onde ela o havia atacado há meses, onde deixara Erik e seguira atrás de Charles. Erik parou ali, não chegando até o fim. Raven lançou um olhar para ele através do espaço vazio. Havia um flash de acusação em seus olhos dourados - acusação de que ele não tinha deixado ela saber que Charles estava vivo esse tempo todo. Mas Erik sentia apenas a satisfação de ela ter sofrido, de ter pago por seu erro com uma horrível culpa que lhe roeu o interior por meses. Erik sabia que Charles nunca aprovaria essa sinistra satisfação que sentia observando a sombra da culpa no rosto dela, mas Erik não conseguia se importar.

Todo o calor que ele poderia ter sentido por ela uma vez acabara.

Raven finalmente desviou o olhar, abraçando Charles mais uma vez antes de se virar para a porta. Erik podia sentir uma faísca de dor vinda de Charles porque ela estava partindo novamente - abandonando-o mais uma vez.O peso das coisas não ditas e a frustração entre Raven e Charles pendurou no ar - mesmo que ela estivesse claramente abalada até o cerne pela possibilidade de perdê-lo; ainda assim, nada entre eles realmente tinha sido corrigido. Erik apertou os dentes - a visita de Raven fora egoísta. Ela só queria se livrar da sua própria culpa. Ela não tinha intenção de ficar.

Havia algo seriamente reflexivo naquele momento, mas Erik pensou que era sábio não ponderar sobre isso ou abrir essa lata de vermes.

Antes que Raven fechasse a porta ao sair, ela lançou um súbito olhar curioso para Erik e Charles, como se perguntando o que Erik estava fazendo ali, em primeiro lugar.

Erik sentiu-se perturbadoramente triunfante que ela não soubesse, e que não tivesse parte nisso. Ela não poderia imaginar o quanto havia mudado entre ele e Charles nos últimos meses. E, francamente, Erik não queria que ela o fizesse. Isso não lhe pertencia.

Ela saiu tranqüilamente, sem olhar para trás.

Charles não disse uma palavra naquele dia, irradiando pesar.

Erik sabia que não devia interferir.

Felizmente, a sombra da visita dela passou logo.

* * *

Fazia seis semanas.

Seis semanas depois de terem chegado à mansão, Erik não precisava mais da bengala. Ele estava caminhando, embora estivesse mancando fortemente e sua perna estivesse muito rígida o tempo todo. Mas estava curada. E também o resto de seus ferimentos.

A exaustão física e emocional começou a se dissolver lentamente, e ambos tiveram tempo de se ajustar. Charles finalmente teve tempo para chorar por Hank, e Erik teve tempo para pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ambos tiveram tempo para tirar conclusões e organizar seus pensamentos.

E, à medida que o tempo transcorria, as coisas não ditas se tornavam mais pesadas e mais exigentes entre eles - mesmo que a atmosfera nunca se tornasse azeda ou assombrada como antes da Chimera. Havia tensão entre eles, mas era diferente. Nem um pouco desconfortável, porém forte.

E Erik podia muito bem se lembrar do que havia dito e feito naqueles segundos radicais, nas docas. Ele queria perguntar, queria, por fim, abordar os temas importantes, mas não sabia como.

* * *

Eles jogavam muito xadrez.

Mas Erik passava muito mais tempo encarando Charles do que o tabuleiro, então ele acabava perdendo muitos dos jogos. Ele poderia ter culpado o fato de jogar xadrez com um telepata, mas Charles era muito educado para trapacear. E Erik sabia disso.

 _Receio que seja um xeque-mate, Erik,_ finalmente disse Charles e recostou-se, colocando o cotovelo no braço da cadeira, apoiando o queixo na mão. Os nós dos dedos quase escondiam seu sorriso.

E quando Erik olhou para o tabuleiro e viu que seu rei tinha sido, de fato,conquistado, ele sentiu uma semelhança estranhamente impressionante - as peças de xadrez de Charles estavam cercando o rei por toda parte.

Os olhos de Erik estalaram na direção de Charles - os olhos de Charles eram translúcidos demais para que sua mão pudesse cobrir o triunfo que ele obviamente sentia.

Por um momento, Erik manteve seu olhar, a lareira tremulando mais silenciosamente no quarto.

Então, suspirou e mordeu o lábio. Com lentidão, ergueu a mão delicadamente sobre o rei e derrubou a peça, no clássico sinal de derrota.

Quando a peça rodopiou ligeiramente em seu eixo antes de parar imóvel, Erik deixou-se afundar em sua própria cadeira.

A maneira como o rosto de Charles se iluminava com um sorriso brilhante o fez engolir em seco e balançar a cabeça.

Verdadeiramente – ele perdera esse jogo em definitivo.

* * *

Aquela era uma das noites em que eles iam para cama cedo.

Já estava escuro e já era tarde, mas Erik não estava se sentindo cansado e Charles também não parecia estar.  
Eles estavam ali deitados, em cômodo silêncio, e os dedos de Erik tocaram levemente o braço de Charles sobre a cama. A cama era suave e confortável –como se já tivesse assimilado o formato de seus corpos, a exata pressão contra os lençóis.

Era estranho, na verdade - Erik sempre fora uma pessoa inquieta e impaciente, e mesmo com a Irmandade, ele odiava estar parado e não fazer nada. Mas os meses passados sob a sombra de Chimera o haviam esgotado até o cerne, e agora ele achava que absorvia cada segundo de paz e comodidade que havia na mansão. Ele não tinha o desejo constante de se mexer, de fazer algo como costumava fazer. Era apenas... _bom_ , isso. Ele se encaixava muito bem nessa cama, ele se sentia muito tranqüilo para desejar estar em qualquer outro lugar.

Enquanto Charles estivesse lá, estava bom para Erik.

Sua raiva e todas as outras emoções negativas tinham se desvanecido em um emaranhado de coisas sem sentido - era verdadeiramente inovador. Erik se sentia bem em apenas... ficar. Ser. Respirar.

O único som no quarto era o do vento distante lá fora.

Mas talvez fosse esse período bom que fez Erik,de repente, sentir a pressão de todas as coisas que ele queria dizer se reunindo em seu peito como vibrações inquietas. Agora ele estava vividamente consciente do tempo que passara, do tempo que esperaram até que estivessem ambos suficientemente recuperados, descansados - e que estivessem sozinhos. Que apesar de terem se tornado cômodos e naturais um relação ao outro, nunca tinham abordadoas coisas mais importantes. Eles nunca haviam falado sobre o que havia acontecido nos últimos meses. Nem sobre o que tinha acontecido nas docas. Ou no hospital.

E nesse instante, Erik sentia que não podia esperar mais. Tudo o que havia se acumulado nele por tanto tempo exigia que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

Erik virou-se para olhar para Charles na penumbra. Sentiu, de súbito, que sua garganta se apertava, e então era já demais. Erik não podia ficar quieto, não importa o quão perdido ele estivesse sobre o que dizer. Memórias repentinamente o atingiram – desde a mais séria e perturbadora delas aos pensamentos conturbados que teve no hospital e tudo o que Leap tinha dito.

\- Você nunca me contou sobre o coma - Erik estourou subitamente.

Charles franziu o cenho, surpreso, e voltou a cabeça para a direção de Erik. Erik sentiu uma ligeira picada em seu coração, a velha preocupação enterrada velozmente emergindo. De repente, seu estado de paz desapareceu e as coisas sufocadas transbordaramde seu peito. Charles olhava para ele com olhos arregalados.

\- Como você...

\- Você entrou em coma logo depois de nos levarem para o hospital - disse Erik, seu interior retorcendo desconfortavelmente - Eu estava... Nunca deveria ter sobrevivido, eu sei que... Não havia como ter sido possível. Eu estava morto - eles pararam de me operar e me _declararam_ morto.

Algo como inquietude cruzou o rosto de Charles e ele se virou para Erik apropriadamente, os lençóis farfalhando. Ele suspirou.

\- Erik...

Mas Erik apenas encarou o olhar, preocupada irritação borbulhando sob sua pele.

\- Vocę usou o link, não foi? Você não me deixou partir. Você não me deixou morrer.

A maneira como Charles semicerrourapidamente os olhos deu a ele toda a confirmação de que precisava. Erik apertou os olhos por um momento, sugando o ar pelas narinas.

\- Usou seus poderes para fazer os médicos prosseguirem, para continuaremme operando. Não é verdade, Charles?

\- Erik, não foi...

Erik balançou a cabeça quase com raiva.

\- Mas eles não puderam me salvar. Na verdade, não. Então você segurou o link, mesmo quando eu estava morrendo, e o elo puxou você –dentro de um maldito coma. Porque em vez de quebrar a ligação, ou deixá-la quebrar com a minha morte, você a manteve. Não é verdade, Charles? _Não é?_ \- Erik perguntou demandantemente, mas mesmo assim sua raiva já estava se transformando em agonia assustadiça e vulnerabilidade.-Você jogou com sua própria vida! Você poderia ter morrido!

\- Você _morreu_! - exclamou Charles ofegante. - Ou teria, se... O que eu deveria fazer? Sentar lá e assistir, deixar acontecer? Não se atreva a me culpar por isso, Erik. Foi você que se jogou na frente daquelas balas... Você foi o único que me fez deitar lá no cais e senti-lo sangrar sobre mim.

Os olhos de Charles de repente brilhavam, e parecia que uma barragem estava quebrando entre eles - coisas não ditas, emoções vãs, tudo isso. Erguendo-se do canto escuro eles foram empurrados a isso – finalmente era isso. Erik não estava prestes a recuar. Eles precisavam ter essa conversa.

\- Você realmente acha que eu poderia ter deixado você partir? - Charles suspirou com uma voz tão trêmula que fez uma onda de empatia despertar no peito de Erik. Charles pestanejou com força, mordendo o lábio. – Depois... depois de tudo?

Erik engoliu em seco e estava prestes a abrir a boca, porém Charles interrompeu-o.

-Porque você está errado se o fizer. O que... o que você quer que eu diga? Sim, eu _segurei_ o link. Sim, ele me puxou para o coma. - Charles deu-lhe um olhar significativo. - E sim, Erik, nós dois sobrevivemos.

Houve uma pausa, porque Erik sentia seus próprios olhos queimando agora. Seus medos brotaram em seu peito.

\- E se _não_ fosse? E se eu tivesse morrido de qualquer modo? E então?

Charles parecia calmo.

-Eu tive que tornar o link inquebrável, Erik. Tive de faze-lo mais profundo, mais permanente - caso contrário você nunca teria chegado ao hospital. - Charles hesitou um pouco, olhando para Erik. - Então mesmo se você tivesse... mesmo se você... mesmo _assim..._ não teria quebrado.

Erik olhou fixamente, e piscou, e olhou fixamente - as implicações calando fundo de repente.

\- Então se eu tivesse morrido... eu o teria levado _comigo_? - sibilou.

O rosto de Charles sequer imutou. Erik sacudiu a cabeça com raiva, pronto para dizer-lhe o quão isso era _insano_ , ridículo e perigoso, mas Charles inclinou a cabeça e se virou, parecendo mais gentil.

\- Mas você voltou... Você encontrou seu caminho de volta através do link.

Erik sentiu as mãos tremendo um pouco, por perceber o quão próximo da morte ambos estiveram no hospital. Perceber que, embora Charles não estivesse gravemente ferido, ele colocara seu destino nas mãos de Erik e se manteve firme no link, recusando-se a soltar-se mesmo que o corpo de Erik estivesse colapsando. Erik lançou um olhar para Charles com paixão furiosa.

\- Você não deveria corrido o risco. Não deveria ter se arriscado por mim.

Houve um momento em que eles se encararam. Mas, então,a expressão no rosto de Charles mudou e ele soltou um pequeno sorriso hesitante.

 _Ora vamos, Erik... Você não faria o mesmo por mim?  
_  
Erik abriu a boca instintivamente, pronto para discutir, mas nenhum som saiu. Ele apenas olhou para Charles. Segundos passaram, até que Erik fechou a boca e soltou um gemido irritado.

É claro que Charles estava certo. Ele sempre estava; era ridículo. Erik deu um longo suspiro e olhou para ele. Charles estava olhando de volta, luz celúrea sobre sua pele, um sorriso caloroso e sábio em seus lábios. De repente, toda a irritação de Erik escorregou dele, e ele percebeu o que estava olhando. Charles não tinha sorrido assim para ele em _anos_ , não desde então... desde Cuba e tudo mais. O sorriso de Charles ainda continha toda a tragédia e tristeza por trás, todas as coisas que ele teve que passar - mas ainda era brilhante e genuíno. E Erik não o tinha visto sorrir assim para ninguém. Não no hospital, nem em nenhum outro lugar. Nem mesmo para Hank, durante o curto período de tempo que Erik teve que observá-los durante a missão Trask. Havia algo criticamente diferente nisso, Erik podia senti-lo enviando faíscas para o seu link. E o modoque a luz azul da noite projetada através da janela aprofundava os olhos azuis de Charles, os fazia parecer hipnotizantes. Distrativamente, claro e profundo.

De repente, Erik teve que morder o lábio e desviar o olhar, porque não sabia onde fixa-lo ou o que fazer com as mãos.

\- Você é impossível - murmurou, afundando mais na cama.

\- Olha quem fala - Charles disse, divertido, e mesmo que calado, sua risada tranquila ecoou através da sua ligação.

Erik encontrou-se repuxando os lábios em um sorriso, afetuosa irritação preenchendo-o.

Eles caíram em um pequeno silêncio. Os olhos de Erik deslizaram pela bochecha de Chales, encontrando-a satisfatoriamente curada. Então, ele olhou para a lateral de Charles onde a bala o tinha arranhado.

\- Como isso está? - Erik perguntou calmamente, Charles ergueu os olhos, confuso com o que ele queria dizer. Então, sem pensar, Erik ergueu sua mão e deixou que seus dedos deslizassem pelo local que ele sabia que a cicatriz estava. No momento em que ele fez isso, Charles inalou bruscamente e Erik deu-lhe um olhar instantâneo e preocupado. – Está machucando?

Charles olhou para a mão de Erik sobre a sua lateral e depois para ele. Erik percebeu rapidamenteo quanto o gesto era íntimo e congelou um pouco. Ele também adivinhou que Charles não tinha realmente sentido qualquer dor, Erik tinha acabado de pegá-lo desprevenido, e levou alguns segundos para se recuperar da surpresa. Mas, então, Charles apenas acenou com a cabeça.

-Está bem. Quase não dá para ver - Charles conseguiu responder e Erik sentiu que respirou fundo pelo modo como seu lado se moveu sob sua mão, no entanto ele ainda não estava completamente convencido, porque Charles tinha um mau hábito de negligenciar suas feridas.

Charles apenas bufou e colocou sua própria mão sobre a de Erik. A respiração de Erik ficou presa na garganta quando olink acendeu e Charles levantou as mãos de ambos e as colocou de volta em cima do cobertor.

\- Você... está projetando. Eu não estou tentando miná-lo, Erik, eu estou realmente bem - ele disse e o soltou, as mãos de ambos descansando uma lado da outra. Erik ainda podia sentir o eco do calor, fazendo sua pele tremer com eletricidade.

Erik quase esperava que Charles perguntasse como sua perna estava, mas então se lembrou que muito provavelmente ele vinha monitorando o estado dela. Não era como se Erik pudesse realmente mentir sobre a intensidade da dor provocada pela rigidez em seu corpo convalescente, quando ele tinha um telepata constantemente dentro da sua cabeça. Charles sempre tentou bloquear os pensamentos de Erik o melhor que pôde, mas essa privacidade não parecia estender-se à forma que ele tinha de se certificar que Erik estava bem fisicamente. Erik quase desejou poder fazer o mesmo por Charles, porque Charles era frustrantemente descuidado consigo.

Erik baixou o olhar para as mãos de ambos, tão perto uma da outra, porém sem se tocar. Ele sabia que se estivesse tocando os dedos de Charles, o link ganharia vida. Em algum nível, Erik tinha notado que se sentia diferente desde que tinha acordado no hospital, mas ele tinha pensado que as emoções intensificadas de Charles, ocasionadas por ouvir os pensamentos mórbidos e o sofrimento dos pacientes, o tinha afetado. Ele claramente deveria ter ficado surpreso que a ligação era agora quase permanente, provavelmente mais forte do que nunca. Mas Erik não se importava. Ele não se importava. E isso o assustava tanto quanto o fascinava.

\- Eu... eu estive pensando em começar a escola de novo - disse Charles depois de uma pausa. Erik piscou, e seus olhos se encontraram.

Charles suspirou, hesitação e emoções misturadas cruzando seu rosto.

\- Quero dizer... não agora. Porém algum dia no futuro, talvez. E eu sei que levaria tempo. E esforço. E é claro que deveria haver mais professores e assim por diante, mas... - Charles hesitou, e parecia que estava tentando procurar pelas palavras - Eu só... quero ajudar, fazer algo.

A culpa subitamente refletiu-se em seu rosto.

 _Para compensar todo o dano que causei aos mutantes. Mesmo quando sei que não foi minha escolha._

Erik suspirou, mas Charles se apressou em continuar.

\- E, talvez ... talvez eu pudesse dar à escola o nome de Hank desta vez - A tristeza familiar atravessou o rosto de Charles, mas ele deu um sorriso fraco e corajoso. - Isso é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para... me lembrar dele. Para honrá-lo e tudo o que ele fez por mim e pelos mutantes.

Erik não sabia o que dizer. Ou o que pensar. Era bom que Charles parecesse ter recuperado ao menos alguma esperança e energia para o futuro, mas... ele ainda não via como isso poderia desbloquear o verdadeiro potencial de Charles. Porém, novamente, Erik sentiu-se enojado quando inesperadamente pensou em Reach, e resolveu que não tinha autoridade para decidir por Charles. Erik sabia com certeza que essa não era sua decisão. E esse pensamento era algo que ele jamais teria sido capaz de aceitar no passado. Porém, agora era natural–essa era a escolha de Charles.

Mas apesar disso, a pergunta não dita pairava no ar - o que, então? O que aconteceria depois que Erik se recuperasse? Como continuariam a partir dali? Erik sentiu repentinamente um mau pensamento se formar–e se isso significava que eles deveriam retomar seus caminhos em separado? _Não._ Erik recusou instantaneamente a idéia - ele não seria capaz de deixar Charles para trás como antes, não de fato. Mesmo que o fizesse, Erik sabia, sem dúvida, que a sua mente e seu coração ainda estariam ali, na mansão, como se ele estivesse constantemente distraído, ainda que com a Irmandade. Não dizia respeito sequer ao link - era sobre como Erik havia se acostumado com a sua proximidade. Como a desejava. Tê-lo atado a si e viver sem ele seria como perder um membro – estar incompleto.

Então, não. Deixar Charles para trás como em Cuba ou Trask não era uma opção aqui. Tinha de haver algo mais.

Porém, novamente, Erik sentiu a dura realidade começando a abater-se sobre ele. Ele não seria capaz de ficar ali para sempre, só ele e Charles sozinhos na mansão. Eles não poderiam simplesmente fechar os olhos para o mundo lá fora por muito tempo, não poderiam deixar os mutantes sobreviverem a própria sorte. Talvez fosse arrogante e pretensioso pensar que ambos eram necessários, mas Erik não tinha problemas em concordar com esse pensamento.

Erik contou a Charles sobre a Irmandade quando estavam no hospital - que Leap estava reunindo os membros dispersos e que tinham ido atrás dos restantes membros da Chimera. Levaria, provavelmente, vários meses - até mesmo um ano - antes de serem todos rastreados e entregues à polícia. E Erik não estava em condições de liderar ninguém até o momento, ou pelo menos não adequadamente - ele poderia dar ordens e obter relatórios, mas não ir lá sozinho. E ele sequer sentia motivação para sair, não realmente. Isso o incomodava –o fato de se sentir bem ali. De quase querer ser egoísta e ter isso para si. Para apenas... esquecer o resto do mundo e recuperar parte do tempo que ele tinha desperdiçado quando se tratava de Charles. Para jogar xadrez com ele, vê-lo beber chá, ter conversas telepáticas com ele do outro lado da casa, ouvir a risada tranquila de Charles através do link. Sentar. Comer. Respirar. Erik queria se aconchegar ao lado de Charles todas as noites, para ver exato formato de seus olhos e a maneira como eles se iluminavam quando Charles sorria, para ouvi-lo respirar, seu coração batendo através do elo...

Erik tinha provado algo demasiado bom, ainda que simples em si mesmo.

Ele nunca quisera nada tão desesperadamente antes. Era quase aterrorizante, porque não era destrutivo como a necessidade de vingança. Não o estava consumindo como a raiva. Isso era algo completamente diferente.

Charles mexeu algo em seu coração, um coração que ele não deveria ter. E Erik percebeu com mais vigor que não poderia estar mais certo sobre a última coisa que disse a Charles no cais. Ele não podia negar ou se esconder disso - Charles era a exceção a tudo. Ele era a única coisa no mundo que importava para Erik, _realmente_ importava. Porque enquanto ele dirigia toda sua paixão e energia à causa mutante, tudo parecia uma guerra sem fim. Algo abstrato e lento. Mas Charles era real, sólido e quente e Erik não sabia o que fazer.

\- Estou muito contente por você estar aqui - Erik gaguejou, ainda tinha dificuldade em admitir essas coisas em voz alta, mas queria dizê-lo -forçou-se a dizê-lo. Seu peito apertou, mas o sorriso que se espraiou no rosto de Charles quase o fez esquecer.

 _Eu também, Erik_ , ele enviou em silêncio. Charles olhou para ele e, lentamente, o sorriso desvaneceu. Então algo triste assomou em seu rosto, e Erik sentiu uma onda de ansiedade vinda da extremidade do link de Charles. " _Essa foi por pouco. Você quase partiu._ "A expressão no rosto de Charles esmoreceu, e era como se ele estivesse lutando para manter-se neutro.

\- Eu sempre pensei que se isso acontecesse e você estivesse distante... então eu ... eu não ficaria tão afetado - disse Charles calmamente. Ele respirou fundo, como se tentasse segurar o espírito teimoso.- E eu quero que saiba, Erik, que ainda não aceito os maus atos que você fez. Você fez coisas terríveis sobre as quais nunca vou mudar de idéia. E por mais que facilite as coisas, eu ainda não concordo com seus métodos ou tolero a sua violência.

Mas em seguida Charles parecia perder seu ar severo, como se ele estivesse perdendo uma briga consigo mesmo depois de dizer tudo. Seus olhos se suavizaram e ele olhou para as mãos sobre a cama. Erik sentiu um súbito e inquieto medo e uma tristeza interminável agarrar-se a ele - se isso fosse tudo o que Charles tinha a dizer, se isso era rejeição e abandono depois de tudo... Erik seria sugado novamente para dentro de uma tempestade de mágoa e frustração. Ele mordeu o lábio, medo inseguro crescendo nele. Ele estava prestes a abrir a boca até que Charles suspirou.

\- Contudo... - rapidamente continuou, e Erik sentiu o mundo inteiro parando, olhando fixamente para Charles com expectativa, uma única palavra fazendo a esperança arder louca em seu peito.

Charles esperou por um momento, organizando seus pensamentos. Havia quase suavidade em seu rosto agora.

\- Mas eu não posso voltar a... te odiar, Erik - disse, de repente sem fôlego e vulnerável. Ele piscou e olhou para Erik, emoções não ocultas em seu rosto. - Eu não posso. Você salvou minha vida mais vezes que eu jamais poderei pagar. Você me salvou uma vez após outra, mesmo que eu nunca tenha entendido o porquê. No início, eu realmente pensei que você queria me usar, me tornar seu instrumento, mas... eu estava errado, Erik. Eu sei disso agora, já compreendo há um longo tempo. E eu _odiava_ estar errado sobre isso. Porque... o que eu posso fazer agora? Eu me encontrei usando meus poderes para manipular os médicos. Eu me vi aprofundando a nossa ligação link até o ponto de torná-la permanente, apenas para não perdê-lo. Eu os vi operando você, e eu senti como...

Charles de repente fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Houve um pequeno silêncio e Erik teve que morder o lábio. Ele percebeu que tinha esquecido de respirar.

Charles abriu os olhos, algo brilhando neles agora.

\- Tentei dar desculpas, manter minha antiga amargura. Porque você me machucou mais do que ninguém, Erik. Vocêtirou de mimminhas pernas, minha irmã e o momento mais feliz da minha vida, e eu fiquei com tanta _raiva_... Tão cegamente irritado... E assim, mesmo na cabana e depois disso, eu tentei encontrar desculpas e explicações para continuar odiando você. Mas eu estava muito cansado para me sentir tão vazio, tão amargo. Eu estava cansado de sentir sua culpa envenenando as partes de você que ainda são boas. Eu sentia algumas de suas emoções através da ligação, e eu não encontrei nenhuma hostilidade em você quando elas chegaram em mim. E eu não tinha forças para ficar bravo com você depois de Hank...

A voz de Charles falhou, mas ele respirou fundo e obrigou-se a continuar.

\- Aquilo estava me devorando vivo, Erik. A agonia. O sofrimento. O ódio - tudo isso. Então eu decidi tentar perdoá-lo. Mesmo que,francamente, tenha pensado que jamais poderia.

Erik ainda podia se lembrar daquele dia vividamente, quando foram para a mansão depois do período passado na cabana, e fizeram uma trégua - Charles tinha prometido tentar perdoá-lo. Mas Erik estava muito confuso com cada sílaba que Charles produzia para dar qualquer atenção à memória. Erik olhou para ele, o coração batendo com esperança.

Charles engoliu em seco.

\- Porque como eu poderia perdoá-lo depois de tudo que você fez? Mas... Mas quando eu olhei para aqueles médicos operando-o no hospital e declarando o momento da sua morte... Eu percebi que eu já tinha feito. Eu tinha perdoado muito antes disso. Eu apenas... não podia deixar você partir. Talvez eu tenha sido egoísta, admito. Talvez fosse porque me sentia terrivelmente solitário. Hank sempre disse que você não é bom para mim, que você não mereceria meu perdão, e que era melhor que você permanecesse longe. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo certo, mas... de novo aqui estamos nós. O destino parece nos unir. E... eu nem sei se o meu perdão faz alguma diferença, se você se importaria mesmo...

\- Isso significa tudo para mim - Erik interrompeu tão apaixonadamente que se surpreendeu, pestanejou e engoliu em seco; mas ele sabia que, apesar da súbita explosão de honestidade, quis dizer o que foi dito: ele não podia suportar a idéia de Charles sempre ser inalcançável, de sempre culpá-lo e odiá-lo de alguma forma, não importa o quão bem eles se dariam no mundo, Erik assentiu solenemente. _Falo sério._

Charles ficou surpreso e estudou Erik detalhadamente por um tempo. Erik sentia seus surtos de surpresa. Surpreendia-o que Charles ainda não compreendesse a extensão, que ainda não entendesse o quão envolvido por ele Erik estava. O quão completamente estava orbitando Charles, como um planeta que gira em torno do sol. Gravidade e infinito magnetismo juntos.

Charles chegou mais perto de Erik, aproximando sua cabeça a dele. Uma vez mais, ele tornou a olhar para as mãos de ambos, tão perto uma da outra, porém sem se tocar.

\- No fim, nada disso realmente importa – Charles disse serenamente. Houve uma pausa tensa. - Porque... eu te perdoei, Erik.

Erik ofegou em uma respiração trêmula, e sentiu como se uma enorme pressão tivesse acabado de sair do seu peito, como um peso que estivera lá, sufocando-o por anos, sendo erguido de repente. Erik sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, enquanto lutava para reassumir o controle das suas vias respiratórias. Era ridículo o fato de seus olhos começarem a queimar, o quão cru e exposto isso parecia torna-lo.

\- O-obrigado – Erik conseguiu dizer, as emoções embargando sua voz.

Então algo novo acendeu em seu peito - tão forte e diferente de tudo que quase o desnorteou. Por alguns segundos, ele parou para ouvir, para observar - e ele percebeu que era _alegria_. Como parecia patético, Erik tinha esquecido como era sentir alegria, quão puro, selvagem e curativo era –algo que não estava misturado com prazer ou vingança sádica. Isso era pura alegria. E Erik a deixou fluir dentro de si, bebendo-a. Ele sequer se lembrava de quando se sentira assim - ou se alguma vez o fizera.

Os pensamentos de Erik foram interrompidos por Charles puxando o travesseiro sob sua cabeça e se aproximando um pouco mais. Erik virou-se para olhá-lo, e quase esqueceu tudo instantaneamente quando seus olhos travaram nos de Charles. Os olhos de Charles eram demasiadamente azuis e penetrantes, e havia algo de resolutivo e solene neles. Erik compreendeu que Charles estava prestes a dizer algo importante, e concentrou toda sua atenção nele. Os dedos de Charles subitamente apertaram os de Erik, e ele, lentamente, alcançou-lhe o pulso, envolvendo-o com seus dedos.

A sacudida causada pelo link fez Erik se assustar um pouco –era como se as emoções de Charles estivessem se expandindo.

O olhar de Charles parecia ver além das paredes de Erik, além da superfície dos pensamentos. Seus dedos apertaram o pulso de Erik, seus olhos se encheram de paixão. Quando finalmente ele falou, sua voz era baixa, porém clara.

\- Eu vi os seus pontos luminosos. Esperançoso e bom, capaz de criar empatia e... de cuidar. E eu quero guarda-los, Erik, porque nunca é tarde demais para você agir de acordo com eles, abraçá-los. Parece que estou irremediavelmente esperançoso quando se trata de você, e este fato não parece mudar, apesar dos anos.

Erik sentiu uma tristeza agridoce picando-o. Por mais que odiasse isso, não podia silenciar a desagradável verdade.

 _Eu nunca serei como você, Charles_ , ele enviou em tom sombrio. Charles, porém, não pareceu se surpreender. Em vez disso, deu um sorriso fraco.

\- Eu sei. Eu não espero que seja. Mas talvez você pudesse ficar no meio termo. Talvez você pudesse optar tomar decisões diferentes, fazer compromissos.

Erik mordeu o lábio, surpreso - sua mente girando em pensamentos. Aquilo... soou quase agradável. Quanto mais Erik pensava nisso, mais certeza tinha de que poderia, ao menos, prometer ouvir, contanto que não fosse forçado a concordar com nada. Mas, ainda assim, Erik sentiu-se inseguro. De repente, ele soube que ambos estavam agora falando sobre o futuro, de possivelmente trabalharem juntos. Erik compreendeu rapidamente que Charles estava sugerindo algum tipo de cooperação. Que Charles estava pronto para tentar fazer dar certo, apesar do quão diferente viam as coisas. E Erik apreciava a idéia, até mesmo o conceito dela. Ele simplesmente não tinha certeza se realmente poderia funcionar.

Erik olhou-o cautelosamente, dividido.

\- Eu nem sempre concordaria. Talvez discorde muitas vezes. Ou nunca concorde. E eu tomaria medidas caso fosse conveniente e se a situação o exigisse.

Charles parecia sério agora.

-Contrário as suas crenças, Erik, não sou ingênuo o suficiente para pensar que não haverá mais vítimas em nenhum dos lados pelos próximos anos. - Ele lançou-lhe um olhar calculista. - Porém, dito isso, nunca aceitarei assassinato e violência descabidos. Isso não vai mudar, não importa o que aconteça. E você sabe disso. Mas... mas Erik, se você pode respeitar isso, então eu posso respeitar seu julgamento e ouvir o que você tem a dizer.

Erik olhou para ele e tentou imaginar. Tentou imaginá-los debatendo sobre o que fazer. Erik sabia que isso levaria à brigas. Levaria à discussões acaloradas. Frustração, desentendimentos. Disputas cheias de irritação. Mas, novamente, a única outra opção seria de ambos lidarem a sua diferente maneira. Então, Erik teria que ficar longe e manter sua fraternidade em outro lugar. E Charles e sua possível nova escola estariam ali sozinhos. E Erik simplesmente não podia suportar a idéia, não podia se imaginar passando meses à distância ou mesmo anos - ele simplesmente não seria capaz de fazê-lo, não mais.

Ele suspirou, sentindo-se derrotado e estranhamente receptivo. Ele olhou para Charles.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Tudo bem? - perguntou Charles, surpreso, como se nunca tivesse imaginado que Erik concordasse de verdade, e o encarou em confusão, como se não tivesse certeza de que Erik falava sério ou não.

Erik bufou.

\- Sim, eu disse _tudo bem_ , Charles. Mesmo quando não estou certo se vai mesmo funcionar be...

\- Eu sei - disse Charles, interrompendo-o, como se soubesse tudo o que Erik estava prestes a se todas as suas ideologias e diferentes pontos de vista fossem tão óbvios que não precisassem ser expressas. Então, Charles olhou-o intensamente. - Eu sei que pode não funcionar, acho provável que não, mas... Mas, Erik, você tem certeza que está disposto a _tentar_?

Erik olhou para trás, e sentiu uma pontada estranha na boca do estômago. Sentia uma afeição irritante. Naquele momento, Erik percebeu que não importava o que sua resposta teria sido originalmente, ele não tinha escolha. Não de fato – ele tivesse sido originalmente, ele não tinha escolha. Não realmente - ele perdera essa luta. Não havia mais nada para fazer - ele não podia sair, e ele também não podia se esconder do mundo. Ele não se retiraria e mergulharia nas sombras, mas também se recusava a separar-se novamente de Charles. Então, tinha que ser assim. Eles só tinham que tentar. Fazer dar certo, de modo tão duro e frustrante que seria definitivo.

\- Sim - disse Erik finalmente disse. A excitação subjacente de Charles era tão óbvia que, de modo algum, Erik perderia isso. Ele assentiu. – Estou disposto a tentar.

Charles deu-lhe um sorriso tão grande que fez algo vibrar no peito de Erik, e ele teve que balançar a cabeça, murmurando palavrões para si mesmo em alemão. Ele realmente era uma causa perdida. Charles era a única pessoa em todo o mundo que poderia levá-lo à ambas extremidades da sua escala emocional - de frustração inacreditável a afeto ilimitado. Erik sequer sabia como isso acontecia, simplesmente acontecia.

Eles iriam discutir por causa de seus pontos de vista, eles certamente o fariam - provavelmente até o fim do mundo. Mas agora era como se, finalmente, também tivessem encontrado um nível de equilíbrio do jogo, de respeito mútuo e compreensão tão extensa que havia uma pequena chance de que os dois pudessem verdadeiramente se dar bem quando o assunto fosse algo além de sobreviver e fugir da Chimera.

\- Obrigado - sussurrou Charles, e seu alívio e alegria transbordaram através do link. Então, subitamente, ele enviou a Erik uma imagem da mansão cheia de novos alunos, da escola sendo reativada – e Erik também vislumbrou a si mesmo e alguns membros da sua Irmandade nessa breve visão. Em seguida, a imagem desapareceu tão rapidamente como tinha aparecido, e Erik piscou em olhou para Charles com cuidado.

\- Você... você deixaria minha equipe ficar aqui? - Erik perguntou, a voz tensa, porque ele nunca se atreveu a imaginar.

Charles voltou a ficar sério.

\- Nunca recusarei mutantes na minha porta. Contanto que estejam dispostos a respeitar minhas regras e obedecê-las a fim de manter todos seguros. Ainda que eu tenha certeza de que os membros da sua equipe não vão querer ficar aqui, de qualquer forma.

Erik olhou-o demoradamente, e fechou sua boca. Ele sabia que os membros da Irmandade provavelmente iriam recusar, mas isso não era o que ele tinha prestado atenção. Era ele mesmo na imagem, estando na mansão.

\- Você... - Erik disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas - Você me deixaria ficar? - ele perguntou tão baixinho que sua voz era quase inaudível.

Charles suspirou e baixou o olhar.

\- Não tive intenção de expulsa-lo. É sua escolha, sempre é - se você gostaria de ficar ou não.

Erik sentiu que ficava sem ar. Inesperadamente, sentiu tantas emoções fluindo e tornando-se esmagadoras que ele não podia confiar na própria voz.

 _Eu gostaria de ficar. Se isso estiver bom para você._

Charles bufou e deu um sorriso tão cálido que fez Erik sentir-se indefeso.

 _Para mim está tudo bem_ , ele disse, e havia algo quase provocante em seu tom. _Não é como se nós caíssemos do espaço.  
_  
Erik não deixou de notar a forma como Charles disse " _nós_ ", e era ao mesmo tempo estranho e natural. Ele quase quis lembrar a Charles que mesmo nesse momento, apesar da enorme mansão estar a sua disposição, eles ainda se contentavam com um simples quarto e uma pequena cama. Mas Erik, então, percebeu que não podia dize-lo a partir do instante em que sentira o calor rastejando em suas bochechas, e ele detestava isso, e tentou reprimir.

Ele nunca imaginou que isso poderia ser real, que ele estava... que ficaria com Charles. Que eles ficariam ali, que Erik teria um tipo de lar... Que ambos tentariam trabalhar juntos, porque ficar separados também não era uma opção.

E nesse instante, Erik sentiu algo perturbadoramente como felicidade emergindo das profundezas de si - sentindo como se pertencesse a algum lugar, como se houvesse uma esperança para ele, afinal. Que ele poderia deitar-se ali todas as noites, que poderia compartilhar seus dias com Charles. Que adicionava o propósito que ele sempre tinha servido, ele se sentia mais que um mero peão, um soldado sem rosto em uma guerra. Como se estivesse realmente tentando viver em vez de apenas existir e marchar.

Erik jamais se sentira assim. Mesmo antes de Cuba, ele era sombreado pela existência de Shaw e de sua própria necessidade de vingança. Ele nunca tinha realmente pensado em ficar, não verdadeiramente, porque se considerava superior a Charles. Ele estava muito envolvido em sua própria raiva e tragédias, glorificando-as e usando sua crueldade como uma coroa. Ele via Charles simplesmente como um arrogante acadêmico mimado que nada sabia sobre o mundo. Que Charles desconhecia o que era tristeza ou miséria. Mas agora Erik compreendia com muita clareza que a bondade de Charles não era ingenuidade - que era uma escolha que ele tinha feito, era uma força e também uma batalha. Erik quase se sentiu humilde, porque agora sabia que estar zangado era fácil. Perdoar e entender, não. Havia um nível totalmente novo de respeito que Erik tinha por Charles em todos os sentidos, que não tivera antes.

Talvez,eles pudessem mesmo recomeçar. Talvez, tivessem uma segunda chance para tudo. Seja o que for.

Ainda havia algo, porém, que Erik queria dizer. Mais uma coisa que estava pendente entre eles desde o hospital. Erik engoliu em seco, sentindo-se ligeiramente nervoso. Mas ele tinha que saber. Ele tinha desperdiçado tempo demais e oportunidades de abrir a boca para dizer as coisas que tinham permanecido em silêncio por muito tempo.

\- Charles... - Erik começou, e Charles olhou para ele, curioso.

Erik quase esqueceu o que estava prestes a falar. Ele teve que baixar os olhos e olhar para o local onde a mão de Charles ainda envolvia seu pulso. Erik sentiu o ímpeto de fazer alguma coisa com sua outra mão livre, e instintivamente tocou o ponto onde as veias de Charles eram ligeiramente visíveis. Erik acariciou-a quase distraidamente, suas mãos emaranhadas, o link pulsando silenciosamente ao fundo.

 _Você nunca me disse que..._ _ **você**_ _quer que eu fique. Você acabou de dizer que eu posso ficar se_ _ **eu**_ _quiser_ , Erik enviou.

Ele ergueu o olhar nervosamente. Charles encarou-o com um olhar ilegível no rosto. Ele estudou Erik por um tempo, e Erik odiava não poder ouvir os pensamentos de Charles - por um curto instante, desejou que pudesse compartilhar as habilidades de Charles. Ele limpou a garganta.

\- Se você quer que eu vá... tudo que precisa fazer é pedir - Erik disse, dando significado a cada palavra.

Charles bufou incrédulo, várias emoções cintilando em seu rosto. Ele pareceu considerar sua resposta, até que suspirou,ergueu a mão livre e pousou-a no rosto de Erik, lá ficando.

Erik congelou por um momento, e olhou para Charles. Charles parecia esperar uma permissão silenciosa. Erik apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Charles colocou sua mão contra a bochecha e a testa de Erik, e o toque fez sua pele arrepiar. O link também deu outra sacudida. Mas antes que Erik tivesse tempo de pensar em mais alguma coisa, inesperadamente Charles lhe enviou lembranças. Imagens, flashes vívidos. Então, Erik foi sugado para dentro eles, vendo tudo através dos olhos de Charles.

 _A sede da Quimera. Hank, escalpelos, laboratórios, tortura...  
_  
Erik observou enquanto as memórias se desfaziam diante de seus olhos.

 _A dor de Charles, as agulhas sendo empurradas em sua pele, perfurando músculos._

Charles gritando o nome de Hank, Hank sussurrando coisas tranquilizadoras para Charles durante as sessões de tortura.

Erik quase desejou não ter que ver nada disso. Ele não podia suportar o simples pensamento de alguém ferir Charles novamente.

Os últimos momentos de Hank. Hank morrendo e como Charles sentia cada segundo. Charles gritando dentro da sua própria cabeça, domesticado por máquinas e drogas.

 _Em seguida, escuridão._

Charles tentando manter-se são, cantando as mesmas coisas uma e outra vez: "Meu nome é Charles Xavier, sou um mutante, sou telepata".

 _Lentamente, isso se foi. Pouco a pouco, como todas as outras coisas sobre si mesmo. Seu rosto, seu corpo, seu sentido de tempo. "Meu nome é Charles" - essa é a única coisa coerente que resta, a única coisa que Charles luta para manter de si mesmo, não importa o quanto eles tentam tirar. "Seu nome é Reach!" Eles continuam dizendo. Charles se recusa a acreditar. Tudo fica mais escuro, mais entorpecido.  
_  
Erik reconheceu o momento em que as memórias de Charles pararam e desapareceram por um tempo, quando havia um buraco em branco no meio deles.

 _Depois o hospital. A amnesia de Charles, o vazio._

" _Charles_ _ **não é**_ _Erik."_

Sensações. Cabana.

Erik viu seu próprio rosto repentinamente emergir das lembranças através dos olhos de Charles. O momento, na cabana, em que a memória e a telepatia de Charles voltaram ao mesmo tempo com uma súbita corrida, e a maneira como Charles se sentira caindo da cama. A dor era tão horrível, rasgando sua cabeça, tão sufocante, que Erik ainda tremia ao lembrá-la, ao sentir o fraco eco dela em suas memórias.

 _A cabana. Charles lembrando-se da morte de Hanks, como ela o devastou e partiu seu coração. Lutando furiosamente com Erik, sentindo tanta frustração, mágoa e raiva... Leap. A mansão.  
_  
Erik temeu de antecipação ao saber o que logo viria - ele teve que testemunhar impotente enquanto Charles subia no telhado, enquanto se sentava na beirada.

 _"Hank, Hank, por favor, não esteja morto... Perdão, foi tudo culpa minha." Os pedidos intermináveis e miseráveis de Charles caindo aos ouvidos surdos._

Erik está lá de repente, falando calmamente. Em seguida, caminhando no telhado com raiva e medo, e Charles entende pela primeira vez que Erik realmente não vai sair, que ele verdadeiramente se importa.

Erik congelou por um momento ao perceber que esse tinha sido o marco da mudança para Charles, que o jeito que Erik tinha disparado na sua direção e o tirado do telhado fora o catalisador do perdão e compreensão de Charles para com ele.

 _Tristeza. Sofrimento. Lembranças de Hank. Charles dormente, a velha mágoa tirando ar dele enquanto o soro começava a perder efeito. Erik, a presença constante de Erik. Os toques de Erik, os olhos de Erik, a obstinação de Erik.  
_  
Erik podia sentir a confusão e a irritação de Charles em suas velhas lembranças, o quão ruim e confuso era tudo, o quão destroçado ele estivera depois dos eventos na sede.

 _Sua fusão. As emoções ocultas de Charles, seu anseio por alguém, qualquer um. Suas visões lentamente mudando, sua raiva desaparecendo. As mãos de Erik. O sorriso irônico de Erik.  
_  
Então houve flashes rápidos e borrados da mente de Raven, e Leap sendo esfaqueado. Erik sentia-se estranho ao ver-se através da mente de Charles, ouvir seu próprio nome emaranhado com as recordações, sentir as emoções de Charles em relação à elas.

 _Erik sem fôlego, gritando o nome de Charles em pânico. Charles permanecendo imóvel sob a ilusão criada, sentindo-se terrivelmente culpado por fazer Raven e Erik pensarem que ele está morto. Que há uma ferida de bala em sua cabeça, que ele se foi. Os braços e as mãos de Erik parecem muito desesperados, muito quentes, e o coração de Charles estremece de empatia - as lágrimas de Erik que caem sobre o rosto imóvel de Charles parecem queima-lo no íntimo._

Então, as lembranças ganharam velocidade e Erik se perdeu na forma em que giraram para frente, como as emoções de Charles se intensificavam e como sua raiva começava a desaparecer e como se transformava em um sem número de novas realizações, pensamentos e percepções. De repente, Erik era o centro do mundo e das memórias de Charles, e podia vê-los deitados na pequena cama de hotel empoeirada, podia sentir a culpa de Charles por deixa-lo pensar que ele tinha morrido. Erik podia sentir o quão cálido se sentira de encontro a Charles, o quão seguro Charles tinha se sentido com ele apesar da Chimera em seu encalço.

 _Soldados. Agulhas. Seringas sendo esvaziadas em seus pescoços. Ataques. Pele hipersensível, escudos dispersos de Charles.  
_  
As memórias, obviamente, vieram em ordem cronológica, porque a próxima coisa que se seguiu foi a sua captura e depois a Chimera, e Charles sentindo através da ligação como a boca de Erik soltou um rosnado enquanto ele mordia e dilacerava a artéria de Reach. Erik podia ver na memória como, naquele ponto, o mundo de Charles já tinha ficado escuro pela falta de oxigênio o, como ele estava tão perto de partir.

 _Corredores. Água turva do . Erik abraça Charles, puxando-o para a superfície do rio.  
_  
E então, ato contínuo, eles estavam no cais, e Erik podia sentir a agonia e o medo que se apoderado de Charles, seu próprio peso corporal sobre Charles, como as balas tinham sacudido seu corpo enquanto afundavam em sua carne. E Erik podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos de Charles, como os próprios lábios de Erik haviam se pressionado contra os de Charles, como o mundo de Charles parecia arder em chamas no instante em que Erik se despedia.

 _"Leb wohl."_

 _A respiração de Charles ficando presas em sua garganta._

 _Sirenes. Polícia. Luzes da ambulância. Dor. Medo. Cheiro de hospital. Lágrimas. "ErikErikPorFavorNão". Pessoas correndo, gritando._

Tudo espiralou no momento exato em que Charles estava olhando para Erik no corredor do hospital cheio de outros mutantes feridos ou mortos e humanos sangrando. E quando os médicos deixaram de sentir o pulso tênue e a linha verde das máquinas tornou-se plana, deixando um bip interminável, Erik podia sentir o coração destroçado de Charles através da memória; como Charles tinha odiado a si mesmo e ainda assim não hesitou enquanto procurava pela mente do médico diretor e como isso o esgotou pois ainda estava parcialmente sob a influência do soro para controlar qualquer um - mas ele o fez de qualquer maneira.

 _"Erik, fique comigo, fique comigo, por favor".  
_  
Ele reviveu o pânico de Charles quando percebeu que Erik não iria sobreviver, que seu corpo não seria capaz de puxa-lo de volta. Havia pânico precipitado e frenético quando Charles alcançou o link, deu tudo de si e forçou a ligação a ir mais fundo.

E,em seguida, Charles estava caindo também, afundando no abismo, sendo arrastado por Erik, _morrendo_ caso Erik não retornasse.

* * *

 **CLICK.  
**  
Erik estava sem fôlego quando Charles retirou a mão, e desabou na cama,mole. A sala voltou rapidamente ao seu campo de visão, e ele emitiu um suspiro trêmulo, todo seu corpo em chamas e sua mente tremendo pelo influxo de novas informações, finalmente vendo o que Charles tinha visto, finalmente tendo algo sólido dele. De ver as verdadeiras cores e tons das memórias de Charles, todos os sentimentos reforçados e revividos.

Erik estava tremendo, e sentia como se não pudesse respirar, porque suas próprias emoções foram inesperadamente entalhadas e estavam vívidas, o eco das memórias de Charles misturando-se com as suas próprias, suas terminações nervosas e sinapses loucamente estimuladas. Sua mente instantaneamente se abrira e as primeiras barreiras de Erik caíram, suas esperanças, medos e emoções fluindo e rugindo como um rio. De repente, ele estava indefeso, exposto e sincero, as memórias de Charles ainda frescas e fortes em sua mente.

Havia afeição e ansiedade e resolução no ' _ErikErikErik'_ das memórias de Charles, e ele´se sentia quase encantado e drogado ao mesmo tempo, o elo causando uma pontada de euforia em sua cabeça, ainda que atada às lembranças de dor e de agonia.

E, então, Erik não agüentou mais e, sem sequer ver corretamente, aproximou-se de Charles e puxou-o para perto, os lençóis roçando e as suas respirações misturando-se uma na outra e o link agitando como uma fogueira que acabara de ser abastecida com lenha nova e alcançava o céu, faminta.

Erik sequer sabia o que estava fazendo, o impulso tinha nascido da parte mais profunda e inibida de seu cérebro. Ele quase queria se derreter na pele de Charles, porque ele era quente e familiar, amável e seguro, e Erik sentiu seu coração vibrar por pensar neles, estando exatamente ali, vivos e respirando, a salvos e sozinhos. E cada centímetro de Charles era perfeito do jeito que era, o desenho exato de seus olhos, a forma como seu cabelo parecia sob as pontas dos dedos de Erik, a maneira como sua obstinação transbordava através do link. Ele parecia tão suave e havia muito espaço entre eles, e Erik o queria mais perto, mais junto de si. Porque ele simplesmente não conseguia ter o _suficiente_ , ele se sentia como os ímãs com os quais brincava tão facilmente - fortemente atraído, aproximando-se o mais rápido que podia.

Ele sentia como se pudesse enlouquecer caso tentasse aplicar a lógica, ou sentir-se neutro e indiferente, porque não havia escapatória, e Erik se encontrava impotente e ainda assim não conseguia sentir medo.

Ele enterrou o rosto contra o pescoço de Charles, a pele e a cabeça em chamas porque o link parecia se alargar e intensificar, diluindo a linha entre suas mentes.

Charles ofegou de surpresa, e Erik estremeceu quando o ar que escapou dos lábios dele bateu em sua bochecha; as mãos de Erik estavam trêmulas e ele tinha muito medo de se mexer porque não sabia o que faria.

Tudo era demais e ainda não o suficiente.

Erik sempre pensara que sentir-se assim só aconteceria nos contos de fadas e histórias que os humanos haviam inventado, que não havia forma de que ser física ou mentalmente possível sentir-se louco e completamente são ao mesmo tempo. Isso, o que quer que fosse - o estava deixando louco, de um jeito eufórico.

O link transferia as emoções de ambos, misturando-as umas nas outras.

Erik sentiu-se subitamente ofegante, como se seu mundo inteiro fosse identificado nesse momento.

 _Eu quis dizer exatamente o que disse_ , ele declarou de repente - quase gritando, trêmulo, através da ligação. Ele tinha que deixar Charles saber. _Nas docas. Você... você deveria saber disso.  
_  
Erik sentiu como se pudesse se separar do nervosismo e as milhares de emoções que o dominavam. Ele estava quase com medo demais de continuar e ver o que Charles diria, o que pensava, porque Erik temera demasiadamente estar sozinho nessa loucura, temera que Charles não compartilhasse o mesmo.

Um calor suave surgiu da extremidade do link de Charles, e Erik sentiu e sentiu-o sorrindo. Erik fechou olhos. Ele estava tremendo e seus olhos ardiam sob suas pálpebras fechadas. Ele sentia tanta afeição por Charles que era quase como se ela pudesse parti-lo em dois, porque ele mal conseguia contê-la. Erik deslizou os dedos pela cadeira de Charles, aproximando-o suavemente. Então, sussurrou:

 _Você é a primeira, última e única exceção a tudo em minha vida, Charles Xavier.  
_  
Erik prendeu a respiração, mordendo seu lábio tão duro que quase começou a sangrar. Ele podia sentir como o batimento cardíaco de Charles acelerou, como seu pulso estava tão nítido e quente, bem ali. Erik engoliu em seco.

 _Essa é a única coisa que eu sei com certeza_ , ele enviou.

Uma onda de luz e calor incríveis atingiu Erik através do link. As mãos de Charles inesperadamente envolveram o se pescoço, afundando em seu cabelo, e Erik sentiu como se ele fosse repentinamente jogado em chamas ardentes, como se estivesse prestes a pegar fogo também.

Charles comprimiu sua testa na de Erik, seus rostos a poucos centímetros de distância. Erik ficou onde estava, deixando Charles decidir o que fazer. Erik podia sentir cada centímetro de pelo sob seu contato, a forma exata da respiração de Charles bater de encontro aos seus lábios, como seus rostos espelhavam um ao outro. Por um momento, ficaram ali, respirando, tremendo.

Charles, então,evocou a memória das docas, puxando-a para o nível consciente, e suas mentes estavam tão próximas agora que Erik viu a imagem dela também. Erik podia ouvir a respiração de ambos na recordação, o cheiro da pólvora dos tiros e o gosto da água salgada, seus corpos pressionados um no outro. Ele mesmo dizendo suas últimas palavras a Charles:

 _Se alguma vez eu já senti amor... qualquer forma... então, certamente, Charles... teria sido por você._

Então a memória flutuou lentamente, começando a desaparecer, e Erik percebeu que ele estava prendendo a respiração, tremendo, faíscas voando por toda parte dentro de sua mente.  
 _"Eu nunca tive a chance de responder a você"_ , Charles sussurrou solenemente, tão baixo e suave que Erik deixou cada um dos sentidos no seu pico máximo. Parecia que o mundo havia parado por um instante.

 _Porque Erik...,_ Charles exalou, _acho que isso vale para os dois._

O modo como Erik exalou, soltando o ar que estava segurando, afrouxou a tensão de seu corpo e fez suas emoções se precipitarem, como se todo o oxigênio lhe escapasse. O movimento também ocasionou que se aproximasse ainda mais de Charles, transformando o link em uma miscelânea, alcançando a mente de Erik, infundindo vida. Isso fez as chamas se acenderem e consumirem, queimando-o, e Erik se sentiu imensamente vivo, e soube o quão certo ele fora, que esta era a única exceção, que ele poderia ser muitas coisas - Magneto, vilão, sobrevivente do Holocausto, lutador, assassino, megalomaníaco... - mas este era seu lugar secreto, seu ponto fraco, seu calcanhar de Aquiles, seu _tudo_. Bem ali Exatamente isso. _Charles_.

E não importava quantas coisas ruins os numerosos títulos de Erik evocassem, isso era _bom_ e certo, esse momento.

Poderia haver uma nova ameaça ou outra Chimera amanhã, poderia haver novas lutas e talvez isso não durasse para sempre, mas Erik teria trocado tudo por esse momento. Tudo. Por esse exato momento.

De lembrar... não, _aprender_ como era ser sentir feliz e completo.

Saber que ainda havia luz nele.

Que a _esperança_ , o estranho conceito que ele nunca sentira, poderia ser oferecida a alguém como ele.

E Erik nem sabia exatamente o que era isso, entre ele e Charles, mas estava perfeitamente bem com tudo. Com estar assim juntos, com suas existências se entrelaçando – ou mesmo tornando-se algo mais, evoluindo par algo ainda mais profundo. Não importava. Estava tudo bem. Era como se ele estivesse bebendo de uma fonte sem fim, ininterruptamente - e ele continuaria bebendo, não importando o que havia na água. Ele estava sedento, todavia.

A mente e o corpo de Erik tremiam, todas as suas preocupações se desfazendo e desvanecendo enquanto o fogo continuava a arder.

E quando Erik sentiu sua mente confundir-se com Charles, ele também sentiu o espaço entre os seus corpos desaparecer. Erik puxou Charles para si cuidadosamente, todas as partes danificadas de seus corpos esquecidas. Charles deu um suspiro e, então, eles estavam dividindo o mesmo ar, pulmões, suas mentes e tudo mais tornando-se um. Tudo ecoava o momento vivido nas docas, quase todos os detalhes - apenas com a diferença de que, nesse presente, eles estavam vivos e aquecidos. Ganhando força ao invés de desaparecer. Retomando de onde pararam, porém sem interrupção. E Erik valorizava _tudo_.

Ele se perdeu na calidez, deixou-se flutuar nela.

Se ele morresse nesse instante, ali mesmo, não importaria. Erik sentiu como se estivesse segurando fogo líquido em seus braços, que ia se espalhando através do elo, queimando de todas as maneiras certas. Do lado de fora havia pele, ar e mãos enterradas em mechas de cabelo; do lado de dentro havia duas almas e existências se comungando. A familiar presença de Charles estava crescendo na cabeça de Erik - a única presença que sua mente reconhecia instantaneamente e tomou para si numa contrapartida perdida, como a um amante que há muito não se vê, envolvendo-o e se entrelaçando, os corpos ecoando os movimentos.

Em algum lugar, muito longe, nos vales escuros da mente de Erik, flores escuras tornavam suas raízes cada vez mais profundas - até que elas eram irreversivelmente permanentes e infinitamente cravadas no chão. Por um momento, elas se fixaram e esperaram - esperaram até que a mente de Charles se enredou completamente em Erik. Até que a última linha estivesse borrada.

E então... eles floresceram.

* * *

 **Notas finais do capítulo**

 _"Gute nacht"_ \- _"Boa noite"_ em alemão

* * *

 **Nota Final da Tradutora:**

Eu me dei um prazo maior, estabeleci um limite que seria a primeira quinzena de dezembro, mas, felizmente – e inesperadamente – consegui tempo suficiente para ir traduzindo o capítulo final de Dark Flowers, de pouco em pouco.

Como viram, deixei as palavras inicias da autora conforme publicado na época. Foram, de certo modo, a sua forma de despedida e achei bacana apresenta-las também a vocês.

Faço um adendo de início, pedindo sua compreensão para os possíveis erros gramaticais encontrados. Eu não tenho o costume de revisar o que traduzo, vou fazendo a tradução em cima do texto original e apenas, eventualmente, repasso a vista em algumas linhas. Porém, faço uma ressalva em minha própria defesa: caso tenham encontrado algo muito estranho, como uma palavra digitada pela metade, faço aqui um "toda culpa é do FFNET" que tem aplicado a técnica de desformatar os textos upados e engolir palavras inteiras.

Bueno... é isso! Um ano depois de publicada, 'Flores Escuras' chega – finalmente – ao seu fim. É definitivo, não há continuidade. E eu sinto que preciso dizer que há uma sensação de cumprimento do dever aqui, já que Dark Flowers foi retirada do ar por sua autora e eu sou, ao que tudo indica, a única a mantê-la "viva" através dessa tradução – que eu espero que chegue a mais leitores por ser, a meu ver, uma das mais bonitas fanfics do universo X-Men com o ship Cherik.

Espero que tenham gostado desse final. Eu não menti quando disse a vocês que não haveria nada a se temer, que prevaleceria a felicidade. E a sutileza – como tudo em Dark Flowers -, e a beleza.

Não sei para onde vou daqui em termos de tradução, há muitas opções e ainda não me decidi. Pode ser que amanhã mesmo eu esteja de volta com algo novo, pode ser que leve meses a fio. Então, por precaução, essa é uma despedida.

Deixo meu abraço e agradecimento a todos que aqui chegaram e, em especial, aos comentaristas de plantão: não duvidem, o seu entusiamo, a sua comoção e ansiedade, quando sentiram o coração apertar ou suspiraram de alívio, tudo de vocês deixado nas reviews e em mensagens privativas foi uma poderosa motivação. Barbara Vitoria, MarinaSanji29, Diadorim, Mononomon, Azarella, Gaia-sama e Mertriqs, Micheletmsilva, e Konayuki HanSoo (esqueci alguém?), aqui vai meu muito obrigado por suas reviews e um abraço apertado. Barbara e Konayuki nos vemos na Rede!

É 03.12.2016 e hoje encerro as transmissões. Vida longa e próspera!

Inna


End file.
